


MISSING

by Deans_Fetish, DeansArie



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Bloodlust, Cock & Ball Torture, Depression, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Graphic Male/Male Sexual Relationships, Graphic Rape flashbacks, Graphic physical abuse flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Recovery, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, rape/non con, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 258,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansArie/pseuds/DeansArie
Summary: When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DO NOT STEAL THE PREMISE OF THIS FIC OR ANY OF OUR OTHER WORK AND MAKE IT YOUR OWN. IT'S CALLED THEFT AND WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.**
> 
> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>  **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

  


Kicking in the door, Ron “Gibby” Gibson shone his flashlight around the smoke filled room. He’d started to leave when the beam hit the large cage in the corner. “What the…” His voice trailed off as he made his way deeper into the large bedroom. The closer he got to the cage, the higher his eyebrows became. At first, he thought there was a large dog laying at the bottom. That was until he crouched next to it and saw the unkempt mop of dark blonde hair and bare back. “Holy shit!” Tilting his head to the side, he reached for the mic of his radio. “This is Gibson. I have one in the upstairs bedroom.”

Standing to his feet, he used the blunt end of his breaching axe to break the lock. Dropping the axe, Gibby reached his gloved hands into the cage putting them under the man's armpits and slowly backing until he had him out of the cage and laid out on the floor. 

“Gibson....what’s your status.” 

“Damn it.” Reaching for his mic, he pushed the talk button. “Chief...yer not gonna believe this. Get the medics. On my way out with one.” Moving to the man's hip, Gibby put one arm under his shoulders and the other behind his knees and turned toward the door. “Hang on buddy, I’m gonna get you outta here. I gotcha.” Making his way down the hall, he walked sideways so he wouldn’t bump the man’s head on the wall. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Gibby speed walked to the door, his knees slightly bent against the man’s weight. Ducking his head as he heard the house starting to fall apart around him. 

“MEDICS!” Panting from the strain, Gibby didn’t slow down until he was next to the gurney the paramedics pushed toward him. “Cover him with a blanket.” Ripping his helmet and mask from his head and letting them fall to the ground, Gibby took the blanket from the paramedic who wasn’t moving fast enough for his liking. Not only was the man naked as the day he was born but he was wearing thick leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles as well as a leather collar. Stepping back to give the paramedics room, he followed them to the ambulance. “He breathing?” 

“Barely but, yeah. We’ll get him to the hospital.” Looking over his shoulder as he pushed the gurney into the back of the ambulance, the paramedic nodded to Gibby. “You saved his life. From the looks of him...in more ways than one.” 

He watched the ambulance pull away shaking his head. Turning, he walked over to where he’d left his helmet and mask. Dusting it off, he made his way to the truck. He slowed when he saw the Chief walking toward him. “Hey, Chief.” 

“Was he alive?”

Looking toward the road, Gibby nodded. “Yeah. Barely but...yeah. I uhh...I found him in a cage, Chief. Someone had locked him in this...dog cage. He had a collar on and these...thick leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles.” 

The Chief shrugged. “Probably some kind of bondage thing gone wrong. Don’t worry about it. Good job.” Clapping Gibby on the shoulder, Chief walked back to the front of truck. 

Dean was beside himself, he’d cried every last tear he had in his body each night that had went by while they’d been unable to find Naythin. He and Tag had looked everywhere. Followed leads to dead ends, state to state and road to road. Hell, they’d nearly crossed the continent four times over. There was no way he was ever going to give up, no way in hell, a human being just didn’t disappear. Not even in the world he lived in. If something supernatural had Naythin, he’d find it, figure it out. He wasn’t just _gone_. In his desperation, he noticed a name in his Dad’s journal that he hadn’t before, which was surprising, he’d thought he’d memorized the thing forward and back. “Ives, Bobby. All it says is Ives… _“Going to see Ives today.”_ And there’s a phone number.” That had been the conversation that he and Bobby’d had a month ago, before he’d sent for this Ives woman. She was apparently a strong psychic, different from all the others. Dean wasn’t sure what that meant, but Bobby had nodded his agreement that if anyone knew where to find Naythin, on this plain of existence or the other it was indeed Vanessa Ives. 

The knock on Bobby’s front door had him and Tag reaching for their guns even as Bobby went to the door to answer it, waving both he and Tag back. Maybe he’d become trigger happy or paranoid, but who could blame him? A man entered Bobby’s house first, young, early thirties maybe, with dark hair and eyes that were slightly slanted. Slanted the way Sam’s had been as a kid when he hadn’t yet lost all of his baby fat. The woman who he drew in next to him, hugging her to his side like a frightened kitten had dark hair and deep blue eyes that sparkled, even from across the room. She barely glanced up at him as she made her way over, leaning heavily into the man with her. 

“Dean, this is Vanessa Ives and the gentleman with her is her beau Ethan Chandler,” Bobby introduced. 

Dean gave a curt nod and offered his hand first to Ethan to shake, gripping his hand firmly before releasing it. He reached that same had out to Vanessa only to see her cower back against Ethan as she stared at his hand like it was something to fear. 

“Maybe it’d be best not to do that,” Ethan offered gently, giving Dean a curt nod and a slight smile. 

Dean looked from Vanessa, the frail and frightened woman, to Ethan and nodded as he let his hand fall to his side. “Sorry. I uh, I need to find my husband,” he began as he turned and lead the way back into Bobby’s study. 

“We know why we’re here,” Ethan supplied with another soft smile and curt nod of his head. 

Bobby stayed next to the door as Ethan and Vanessa walked in. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight as the woman walked past him. Every Hunter instinct in him was screaming to get her out of the house _NOW_. Closing the door, he eased past the pair, his hand going to Dean’s shoulder, squeezing gently as he made his way into his office. “Let ‘em in, son.” He knew Dean was desperate. If this Ives woman couldn’t help, Bobby was worried he’d lose Dean too. 

Turning to Ethan, Bobby nodded as he pointed to the small table he had set up with five chairs surrounding it. “Either of you want anything to drink? I know it was a long drive so…” He had no idea where this Ives woman lived, only that Ethan had told him it would take them _a while_ to get there. 

Tag stepped forward from the side to shake Ethan’s hand and quietly introduce himself before stepping back out of Ethan and Vanessa’s way as they headed for the table. His eyes went to Dean and not for the first time he wondered how sane a discussion this was, bringing this strange woman here in the hopes that she would know what all the other psychics Bobby had tried had not known. 

Ethan dipped his head a little and peered around Vanessa’s profile in an attempt to see her face as he lifted his brows in question, silently asking her if she wanted anything to drink despite the fact that down deep he knew she would decline. 

Vanessa gave a barely there shake of her head as she lifted a hand and laid the back of it against Ethan’s shoulder, her arm against his. Her eyes were focused on Dean and Dean alone as a smile slowly curved her lips upward at the corners. 

Ethan looked up at Bobby and gave his head a curt shake. “But I’d take a brandy if you have it, or a whisky I’m not much picky about it.” He smiled outright, the corners of his eyes crinkling softly. 

Nodding, Bobby headed for the kitchen. “Whisky I’ve got.” He didn’t have to ask Dean or Tag if they wanted any. Opening the cabinet, Bobby pulled out a new bottle of whisky along with four glasses. Taking them back to the table, he poured a good amount in each glass. Setting the bottle on his desk, Bobby waved the group over. Picking up one of the glasses, he handed it to Ethan, his eyes darting to Vanessa as she stared at Dean. The alarm bells and whistles going off all over again. There was something...odd about that woman. Bobby just couldn’t put his finger on it. “Okay. How does this work...exactly.” Picking up his glass, he downed half of the amber liquid in one quick motion before lowering the glass back to the table. 

Ethan pulled out one of the chairs for Vanessa and pushed it closer to the table once she was seated. Looking up, his smile widened a bit more as he took the offered glass from Bobby. He dipped his head as he raised the glass in a gesture of thanks before tipping the glass to his lips and knocking back most of its contents. Lowering the glass, he then took a seat next to Vanessa and set the glass on the table top, lifting one hand and laying it dutifully on her shoulder. 

Vanessa smiled a bit more widely as she reached up and removed her black bonnet, setting the hat on the table to her side. “Why don’t we all have a seat?” She suggested, her voice thick with an English accent. Her eyes returned to Dean and she watched him, watched every movement that he made and her eyes lowered with him as he took a seat in one of the chairs across from her. 

Knocking back the remaining whisky in his glass, Bobby pulled a chair out putting himself between Dean and Tag. His knee bumping lightly against the pistol holster he had rigged to the underside of the table. All he had to do was reach under the table and wrap his fingers around the grip. He didn’t even need to take it out of the holster to shoot the person sitting across from him. The clip of the handgun contained consecrated iron rounds as well as silver. Can’t be too careful nowadays.

Vanessa’s wide eyes moved to each individual around the table, except for Ethan, one of her hands reaching for his at her shoulder instead. “There is no exact way to _do this_ , Mister Singer,” Vanessa responded to Bobby’s earlier question as her eyes went to Dean, staring at him intently. 

“So Dean, tell me about your husband. Tell me about the man with the blue eyes,” Vanessa invited with a smile curving her lips as she narrowed her eyes slightly. 

Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off the woman since after shaking Ethan’s hand. There was something strange about her, but then in his opinion most psychics were freaks, this Vanessa woman just seemed like a bigger freak than most. The second she spoke of Naythin, his eyes widened marginally before he was able to hide his surprise that she knew the color of his eyes when nothing had been said regarding such. 

“What do you want to know? I love him...he’s been gone for...for three years,” Dean responded, swallowing hard with the last of his words. 

Vanessa’s free hand reached across the table for Dean’s and she laid her palm against the back of Dean’s hand as she gazed at him for a long moment before speaking. “Yes, I know. Three years, two months, three days and four hours…” An almost crazed smile flashed across her features before disappearing just as fast as it had appeared. In its place was a very kind, friendly, and perhaps even sympathetic smile, “To be exact.” 

Dean’s hand pulled immediately from beneath Vanessa’s out of reflex and every muscle in his body tensed as he sat up straighter in his chair. His eyes darted briefly from Vanessa to Ethan and back. “Yeah...yeah…” he agreed. What the hell do you say to something like that? Sonofabitch!

Bobby tensed, his hand going under the table stopping just short of the pistol as he looked over at Tag. No one had said anything to Ethan that day on the phone. Tag and Dean had been standing in the kitchen with Bobby when he’d made the call. Hell, he didn’t even give him Naythin’s name much less what color his eyes were. 

“Vanessa’s very powerful,” Ethan murmured softly, almost too softly to be heard, “If anyone can find your husband, she can,” he assured with a nod to Dean. He reached for his whisky with his free hand and knocked what remained in the glass back, grimacing slightly at the burn as he set the glass back down on the table top. 

Vanessa’s smile flashed back to the almost crazed one and her head rolled on her shoulders as a low groan sounded from deep in her throat. When her head stopped rolling on her shoulders her eyes, eyes that had darkened in color from blue to nearly midnight blue, locked on Dean. “Tell me, tell me about your sweet, sweet boy. Little boy blue come blow your horn? Oh, it seems he's been blowing a lot of horns lately. Such a tight ass, such a lovely little tight ass. Tell me, Dean, do you like it in his ass? Do you like his tight ass?” She chuckled, the sound knowing and dirty as she stared unflinchingly at Dean. “The others did, oh how they liked that tight little ass.” 

Dean was up out of his chair and halfway across the table, reaching for the bitch’s neck before he knew what was happening. “You fuckin’ little bitch!” he growled. 

Ethan was up from his chair so fast it tipped over backward and he placed himself between Dean and Vanessa, pushing against Dean’s chest as he blocked Vanessa from arm. “Easy! Easy! Sit down! She...she doesn’t mean it. She doesn’t know what she’s saying. Please.” 

Vanessa cackled maniacally with glee, her head tipping back on her shoulders before those wide midnight blue eyes found Dean’s again, her smile as wide and as crazed as a Jack O'Lanterns. “Oh yes, yes, yes! Such a bad little boy, little boy in the corner with the tears in his eyes. His big blue eyes. _Your_ boy in the corner. Your boy with tears in his eyes…” 

Bobby jumped out of his chair when Dean did. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled Dean off the table. Dragging him a few feet away from it, he locked his hand around his other wrist to keep a solid hold on him. “Easy, Dean. Easy, son.” Looking over Dean’s shoulder, he glared at Ethan. “Sounds like she knows _exactly_ what she’s sayin’ to me.” He didn’t need the mental image that went along with what the woman was saying. 

Ethan shook his head. “No. She doesn’t.” He looked from Bobby to Vanessa and back. “It...when it takes hold of her,” he shook his head again, “She never remembers.” 

Tag had jumped up from the table at the same time as Dean and Bobby and was now standing with his rifle in his hands, just waiting for Dean or Bobby to say the word and he’d blow this crazy bitch back to whatever mental ward she’d crawled out of. 

“Home,” Vanessa mused, “Go home, Dean. Home is where you will find your boy. The boy in the corner with tears in his eyes and fire on his skin.” 

Dean didn’t even try to hide the tears that sprang to his eyes at the things Vanessa was saying. “Shut up! Just shut up! Yer wrong! He…” Dean’s words trailed off as he shook his head and nearly collapsed against Bobby. “Yer wrong,” he whispered hoarsely. “He can’t...no...please, God, no…” 

Vanessa’s head snapped up, her face tipped up toward the ceiling looking up at the devil’s trap above them. Lowering her head, she smiled a crazed smile and began to climb up and over the table toward Dean and Bobby, stomping her feet as she reached the table top. “The devil doesn’t live here. Here, with the mark to keep demons at bay. Do you think I’m a demon? Do you think you can trap me here? Legion can not be trapped, not by the likes of you. Run, Dean, run to your boy, run home to Kansas!” Each word grew in volume until she was yelling the last of it. 

Ethan reached for Vanessa, pulling her back and into his arms. He fought her struggles, holding her fast as he whispered words of love in her ear. “Easy, Vanessa. Easy, baby. I know you’re in there. I know you’re in there, Vanessa. Easy,” he whispered so only she could hear. 

Legion quieted, soothed somewhat by Ethan’s words. But Vanessa’s eyes remained locked on Dean, even as Ethan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in against his side. “You have your answers, I think we should go...I’m...I’m sorry for the...frankness of her words,” Ethan murmured, “Like I said, she doesn’t know what she says. Later, I’m sure she’ll be scandalized by her behavior here tonight.” 

Bobby’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Legion. Holy Mary Mother of God. Listen to your gut, Singer. Listen to your gut. Tightening his arms around Dean as he nearly collapsed, Bobby looked over at Tag. The only thing the rifle would do is piss it off. “Tag...stand down, boy.” _Powerful psychic, my ass._ Vanessa Ives was possessed by Legion. Lucifer himself was afraid of him...them. Shit. “I uh...yeah...I think you should…” He was cut off when the house phone, the _real_ house phone started to ring. 

Tag’s eyes darted between the two strangers, one stranger than the other, and Bobby. After a moment he gave a curt nod and did as Bobby said and lowered his rifle. If anyone knew what the crazy ass woman was going on about, whatever this _Legion_ was it was Bobby.

Ethan nodded and quickly directed Vanessa toward the door where they’d entered. He turned his head and was about to apologize again when the ringing of a telephone cut him off. His mouth snapped closed and he returned his attention to getting Vanessa out the door, closing it softly behind them. 

Detective Damon Rice was hammering away at his keyboard trying to get the last of his paperwork done so he could start his weekend early. He was planning on spending the weekend at his cabin fishing and forgetting about the rest of the world. That is, until his partner walked up and dropped a missing persons poster on top of his keyboard. Picking it up, Damon knew his weekend had just been ruined. “What’s this?” He asked as he scanned the photos and the information printed under them. 

Detective Brian Lowe sat on the edge of Damon’s desk and poked at the poster. “He’s been found...alive, barely but still.” 

Damon’s eyebrows rose as he looked at the date the guy...Naythin Darrell Winchester...went missing. “Three years? Damn.” Shrugging, he tossed the poster on his desk next to his monitor and resumed typing. “So…?”

“So? He was found in an abandoned burning house by the fire department.” Leaning to the side, Brian pinned his partner with a hard look. “He was in a dog cage, naked with ankle and wrist cuffs AND wearing a dog collar. Doc said he’s at least thirty pounds underweight, dehydrated and been through hell. They had to sedate him when he came to keep him from hurting himself when he tried to get away. He kept saying… _I’m sorry...I’ll be good._ “ 

Leaning back in his chair, Damon looked up at his partner. “I hate you right now. Ya know that, right?” Lifting his hand, Damon ran it down his face with a heavy sigh. “Has anyone contacted this…” Picking up the poster, he found the contact phone number. “Bobby Singer?” 

“Nope. Prints just came back verifying his identity.” Brian stood to his full height and walked around to sit at his desk. “You want me to make the call?”

Damon stared at the photo of the smiling man leaning against the side of a black car. “No. No, I got it.” This was one part of his job he liked. Contacting the family and telling them their loved one has been found. Sighing again, he plucked the receiver from the cradle and started punching in the phone number. Leaning back in his seat, he kicked his feet up onto the corner of his desk. 

Glancing at Tag, Bobby slowly walked Dean to the nearest chair. “Keep an eye on him.” After Dean was sitting, Bobby hurried into the kitchen. Picking up the receiver, he tucked it between his ear and shoulder as he walked back to the counter. “Singer Salvage.” 

“Yeah, Hi. I’m looking for a...Bobby Singer.” Damon sat up in his chair reaching for the piece of paper Brian was handing him. Scanning it quickly, he saw it had the name of the hospital along with the doctor’s name that was assigned to Mr. Winchester. 

“Who’s askin’?” Always cautious, Bobby turned and leaned against the counter. 

“Right. My name is Detective Damon Rice. I’m with the Salina Kansas Police Department.” 

Swallowing hard, Bobby stood to his full height. His heart dropped into his gut and his palms were sweaty. “Uh huh...this is Bobby Singer. What can I do for ya, Detective.” 

“Mr. Singer. I’m calling about Naythin Darrell Winchester. Your name is on the missing persons poster?” Leaning forward, Damon pushed the keyboard out of his way as he leaned his forearm on his desk. “We found Naythin, Mr. Singer. He’s alive.” 

“Come again?” Bobby wasn’t sure he heard the man right the first time. There had been many close calls over the past three years. It was surprising how many men out there looked like their Naythin. 

“I said, we found Naythin, Mr. Singer. He’s alive. Right now, he’s at Salinas Regional Health Center.” Frowning slightly, Damon sat up in his chair. “I can give you the information if you want it.” 

Bobby started to shake, he could feel the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. _Don’t get your hopes up, Singer. It’s not the first time you’ve had a call like this._ “Detective, I’m gonna need some kind of...proof it’s really my son-in-law.” Turning, Bobby walked toward the back door, stretching the cord as far as it would go. 

Lifting his free hand, Damon rubbed at the back of his neck. “We ran his prints. They came back to him along with a couple mug shots so, yeah. It’s him.” 

Dean was shaking so bad he nearly shook himself right off the chair Bobby had put him in. Tag’s hand on his shoulder had been the other thing that kept him seated. When Bobby answered the phone, Dean hadn’t thought that much about it, his eyes and his mind still on the woman who had just walked out the door. When he heard Bobby say the words son-in-law, his shaking got three times as bad and tears pooled in his eyes, one slipping from his tight grasp to roll down the center of his cheek. 

Tag’s hand tightened on Dean’s shoulder as he listened to the one sided phone conversation. If this was some kind of sick joke he was going to find the fuckers responsible and shoot them right between the eyes. His thumb brushed up and down along the back of Dean’s neck in an effort to calm him, even a little. 

Slowly pulling to his feet, Dean crossed the distance between himself and Bobby like a zombie, he couldn’t even remember the walk across the room. In his mind he was just suddenly there. “Is...is it really him?” he choked out softly, his voice husky with unshed tears. 

After writing down the name of the hospital as well as the Detective’s name. Bobby thanked him before turning and starting back across the kitchen to hang up the phone. He stopped mid stride when he saw Dean standing in the doorway. Glaring at Tag, Bobby crossed the remaining few feet and carefully hung up the phone. “It’s him. They found Naythin. He’s alive. He’s uh...he’s in a hospital in Salinas, Kansas.” Looking from Dean to Tag and back again, Bobby handed the paper to Tag. “He’s two hours from Lawrence.” _”Go home, Dean. Home is where you will find your boy.”_ She...it...they hadn’t been wrong. 

Dean couldn’t hold back the tears as Bobby’s words slammed into his chest hard enough to have him stagger stepping backward into Tag. “He...he’s in...Kansas…” He swallowed hard. _“Such a tight ass, such a lovely little tight ass. Tell me, Dean, do you like it in his ass? Do you like his tight ass? The others did, oh how they liked that tight little ass.”_ Oh God. Oh God, no. “Did...was he…?” He couldn’t even say the word. He couldn’t even force his lips to pucker into the shape of the first letter, R. If she was right about Kansas...Tears slipped unchecked from Dean’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks. The one thing he managed to hang onto, the one small bit of self control he managed to maintain was the fact that he wept silently. 

Reaching out, Bobby gripped Dean’s shoulder. “I don’ know, son. The detective said he was alive. It’s all I really cared about at the moment.” Naythin was alive. After three years of non stop searching. Calling in every favor, turning over every rock, threatening and using every trick they knew to find him. Sonofabitch. There were more than a few times, Bobby was ready to give up, throw in the towel that they weren’t ever going to find Naythin. It was as if he’d fell off the face of the planet. They’d put up a reward which brought out every money hungry lunatic in the country and even a few _outside_ of the country. The Hunter APB had gone out within the first couple of hours of Naythin’s disappearance. 

Lifting his free hand, Bobby dragged it down his face, wiping away any evidence of the tears that had slipped from his eyes to roll down his cheeks. Stepping into Dean, Bobby wrapped his arms around him. “He’s alive. He’s alive.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Bobby in turn as tears streaked down his face. There’d been many nights that he’d yelled to the heaven’s for some help, to give him a sign that they should keep looking, and he’d received nothing at all. It was a little amazing that after all that, a skittish and timid woman possessed by Legion comes in and _she_ ’s the break they’d been searching for all this time. Everything she’d said had been coming true...which meant that his baby had been raped. He just hoped like hell that _Legion_ was a bit of a drama queen and it hadn’t been happening to Naythin all this time. He closed his eyes and gave himself a mental shake, if he thought about that too hard, too much, it would likely drive him insane and he needed to be there for Naythin. That thought had him stepping back from Bobby’s embrace. “We have to leave, I need to see him...go to him,” Dean exclaimed, his eyes wide as if the thought had just occurred to him that he could, in fact, go see his husband. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Dean was rushing toward the door at a near full out run. He yanked the door open and ran across the yard to the Impala. Salinas, Kansas. It was just outside Lawrence, home. Just like the woman, Vanessa had said. Possessed or not, had the woman still been around he could have kissed her full on the lips. Thank God. Thank God! Naythin was alive. His baby was alive! After fumbling with the keys, from how hard he was shaking, he managed to get the Impala’s door unlocked. “Tag! Bobby! Are you guys comin’ with me or takin’ yer own vehicles?” he yelled loud enough for Tag and Bobby to hear wherever they were, Dean really wasn’t concerned at the moment with where the two men had gotten off to, if they’d moved at all from where they’d been standing inside the house when he made a run for it. All he could think about, all he cared about, was going to see Naythin. 

It had been on the tip of his tongue to try and tell Dean to wait until the next morning. To get a fresh start before driving down to Kansas. Bobby knew Dean had been awake for 24 hours. Trying to get the kid to wait would be useless. Turning to Tag, Bobby ran a hand over his face, wiping away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks. Sniffling softly, “Go tell that idjit to give us ten minutes to pack. I gotta make a couple calls. I have a feeling we’re gonna be down there for a while.” All the detective had said was that Naythin was alive. Nothing more. That had Bobby worrying. _Alive_ could mean a lot of different things. 

Tag nodded to Bobby and clapped a hand on his shoulder as he passed him, headed for the front door. He paused halfway to the door but didn’t turn around. “You know Dean’s gonna want revenge on whoever...or _whatever_ took him,” he mused. 

Walking to his desk, Bobby stopped when he heard Tag. “I know. We just gotta make sure he doesn’t take off before we get Naythin home.” 

Tag gave a curt nod and continued to and out the door. “Dean, Bobby said to give him a few minutes so he can pack a bag,” he called as he walked down the front steps toward Dean and the Impala. “Not all of us live out of our vehicles these days.” He was referring of course to Bobby. He and Dean however had most everything they owned in their vehicles. 

Dean huffed softly and blew out a breath as he hung his head forward, his chin nearly to his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed. He waited there a couple of minutes like that before picking up his head and opening his eyes, his head turning slightly to meet Tag’s gaze. “I don’t have time to wait. Naythin’s waited long enough for us to find him, I’m not gonna make him wait any longer than he has to.” He pulled open the driver’s side door open and looked back at Tag. “Tell Bobby we’ll meet up at the hospital. Tell him I had to go. And when he gets pissed, ask him what he’d do if it was Karen.” Dean slid in behind the wheel and reached for the door handle as he inserted the key into the ignition. 

Shit. Tag looked from Dean to the house and back again. The last thing Dean needed to do was head to that hospital alone. The first person who looked cross eyed at him was liable to wind up in the hospital him or herself. No. No way. He had to go with him. He looked back toward the house and yelled loud enough for Bobby to hear. “Dean’s takin’ off, I’m gonna follow him!” He looked back at Dean and nodded. “Try an’ keep it under a hundred?” 

Dean’s lips twitched slightly at the corners before he pulled the car door closed and revved the engine. “When Naythin’s home I’ll worry about what speed I’m goin’,” he responded. He shifted the car into gear and pulled past Tag who was quickly running across the yard to his truck. Dean chuckled and gave his head a shake. “Yer never gonna keep up with me in that thing.” Reaching the long driveway that lead out to the road, Dean floored it, the back tires kicking up dirt and gravel as the Impala took off like a bat out of hell. 

The first call Bobby made was to Ellen telling her Naythin had been found and he was alive. Her first question…”Define alive, Bobby?” He couldn’t answer her. He didn’t know. Bobby gave her what little information he had, telling her Dean, Tag and himself were going to Kansas. The sound of the Impala roaring out of the yard had Bobby swearing under his breath. 

“Lemme guess, Dean just took off.” 

“Damn idjit. Can’t say I blame him.” Huffing, Bobby ended the call with Ellen promising to fill her in as soon as they knew anything else. 

The second and final call he made was to the Salina Police Department to get a feel for the Detective that called. Not that Bobby didn’t trust him, okay, he didn’t. The supervisor wasn’t in so Bobby left a message asking him to call Special Agent in charge, Randall Rhodes of the FBI. It was a kidnapping case. The FBI got involved in those types so it sounded legit. Hanging up the phone, he hurried up the stairs to throw a bag together before running out of the house, keys at the ready for his Charger. Tossing the bag in the back seat, he slammed the car door, shoved the key in the ignition and started the engine. Without giving the car time to warm up, he slammed the gear stick in drive and smashed the gas peddle down to the floorboard leaving a rooster tail of dirt and dust in his wake as he flew down the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has NOTHING to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>  **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean didn’t know if anyone else stopped or not along the way to the Hospital in Salina, he didn’t bother to look behind him to see if Tag was still on his ass and he didn’t answer his cell the couple of times it rang. He had a one track mind and drove with a purpose, his eyes slightly narrowed, jaw tense, a muscle in it twitching under the strain as he ground his teeth to dust. His lips were pressed into a firm thin line and his eyes laser focused on the blacktop that stretched out before him. The only time he bothered to even glance down was to make sure he had gas in the car as he started passing turn offs for gas, food and lodging. Nearly a full tank, he was good to go. The next time he slowed the car from near supersonic speeds, or at least that’s what Bobby would likely say when they all finally met back up, was when he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He pulled up to the front door of the hospital and parked the Impala crookedly in one of the front parking places, nearly taking up nearly two whole spots. He was out of the car practically before the engine had turned off. He took off for the entrance at a full out run. His momentum was stopped when he nearly ran smack dab into the information desk as he entered the hospital. “Uh...Naythin. Naythin Winchester. He was brought in a few hours ago. He’s my husband, where is he? I wanna...I _need_ to see him.” He was ready to climb over the desk and strangle one of the women if they didn’t start moving faster. Did they not understand that his _husband_ had just been brought into the _hospital_? Sonofabitch! “Look, could you hurry up? He’s...he’s been missin’ for the last three years and…” He heaved a heavy sigh when neither woman looked as frantic as he thought they should, “And he was finally found and was brought here. I _need_ to see him, right. now.!”

Getting to her feet, Donna walked around the desk. Nodding to the other nurse as she picked up the phone, Donna smiled as she stopped in front of Dean. “Mr. Winchester. I understand how badly you want to see your husband. If you’ll just give us a couple minutes to contact Dr. Norris, he’ll gladly fill you in on his condition and take you to him.” The man looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He was practically vibrating as he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet, his fingers flexing repeatedly at his sides. She was about to suggest he sit down in the family waiting room around the corner but knew it would fall on deaf ears. Everyone in the hospital had heard about the man that had been found locked in a cage in a burning house just outside of town. Looking past Dean as another man ran through the doors, she nodded to him as he stopped next to Dean putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Taking his glasses off, Dr. Norris dropped them on top of the file. Raising his hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose letting out an exasperated sigh. “Detective Rice. As I told you on the phone AND when Mr. Winchester was brought in, it could be sometime before you’re able to speak with him. He is heavily sedated.” 

“I understand your desire to protect your patient, doctor.” 

“Do you? Do you, _really_ understand, Detective?” Dr. Norris was rapidly losing his patience. 

“Yes. I do. I need to speak with Mr. Winchester while the events of his kidnapping are fresh in his mind so we can find the people that did this to him.” Damon leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees as he looked across the desk at Dr. Norris. 

“Fresh in his mind?” Huffing and shaking his head, Dr. Norris sat back in his chair. “Detective. I doubt a day will go by that the events of his kidnapping will be anything but _fresh in his mind_ for the rest of his life.” The soft ringing of his phone drew the doctor’s attention away from the detective. “Excuse me.” Picking up the receiver, Dr. Norris nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be right down.” Hanging up the phone, Dr. Norris stood to his feet. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Detective. Mr. Winchester’s family is here.” Without waiting for a response, Dr. Norris walked around his desk to his office door. Pulling it open, he looked back over his shoulder. “I’ll call you when my patient is stable, Detective.” Turning, Dr. Norris walked out of the door leaving it open behind him. 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when Tag laid a hand on his shoulder. He’d been ready to strangle the nurse because as much as she said she understood, she did _not_ understand. He had to keep grinding his molars so he didn’t wind up losing it like some girl on prom night. He blew out a breath as the nurse walked around the desk to the phone. _Okay. She’s calling the doctor. It’s okay. Calm down. You’ll be in with Naythin soon._ He hoped something cruel and horrible ate each and every one of the people that kept him away from Naythin even a moment longer. 

“Dean, buddy, you need to calm down a little,” Tag murmured softly, keeping his voice low and even so as to not excite Dean any more than he already was. “I know you wanna see him. Hell, we all do. But there’s a procedure to all this. It’s gonna be okay. We’re on the last stretch to the finish line.” 

Dean was about to tell Tag what he could do with his finish line when a doctor headed their way and Dean’s heart nearly jumped into his throat. “Doctor Norris!?” he inquired hopefully, his eyes almost comically wide, not that there was anything even remotely funny. 

Smiling, Dr. Norris held his hand out. “Mr. Winchester. Nice to meet you.” Looking at Tag, he gave him a quick once over before turning his attention back to Dean. “Why don’t we go in here and talk.” Raising his arm, he indicated to a small enclosed waiting room. 

Dean shook the doctor’s hand and released it. “Where’s Naythin? Can I see him? I need to see him? Please.” When the doctor wanted to go into a waiting room and talk, Dean got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, that woman, Vanessa’s words coming back to the forefront of his mind. He swallowed hard and walked forward, glancing back to make sure Tag was following him as he walked into the room. It wasn’t until then that he noticed the way the doctor kept looking at Tag. “Oh uh, this...this is my b-bra-brother, Tag.” Yep, he was shaking so hard he’d been reduced to full on stuttering. 

Closing the door behind them, Dr. Norris turned and walked over to the two rows of chairs. “Have a seat. This...this will take a while.” This was one part of his job he hated the most. Next to informing family members that their mother, brother, father, sister had passed away in his care or before he ever had the chance to try and save them. 

Dean swallowed hard and stood next to the chair the doctor had indicated. “I...can I just see Naythin now?” 

“Dean, let the doctor tell you what’s goin’ on first,” Tag murmured softly as he laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “C’mon, take a seat. I’m sure the doctor’ll take you to him as soon as he finishes.” Tag shot the doctor a hard look that brooked no argument on the matter. 

Dean fidgeted for a moment before taking a seat. Nope, this was not like him at all. He never fidgeted. Never. He was never _this_ scared, panicked, anxious, nervous...you name it, as he was in that very moment. He couldn’t figure out what to do with his hands so he gripped the arms of the chair he sat in as he faced the doctor and gave a curt nod for the man to begin. 

Taking a seat in the chair directly across from Dean, Dr. Norris shrugged out of his coat. Folding it in half, he laid it on the chair next to him. Looking up at Tag, he nodded slowly. “I will take you both to see Naythin as soon as we’re through here. You have my word.” Looking back at Dean, the doctor leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. “What did the detective tell you about your husband’s condition?” He didn’t want to repeat anything they may already know regarding his patient's condition. He could tell the man sitting in front of him was barely hanging on by a thread as it was. 

Dean’s lips parted and Vanessa’s words ran through his mind again. He cleared his throat as if by doing so he could erase what she’d said. “Uh, not...not much. Just that they’d found Naythin, that he was alive and that he was here. After that,” he shook his head, “I just got in the car and headed here.” He looked over at Tag wondering if there might be more to the story that Bobby had shared with Tag but not with him. 

Tag nodded to Dean’s words. “Bobby, uh, or Dad, he uh, he was the one that took the call. That was what he told us after hanging up the phone,” he clarified. 

Dean looked back at the doctor expectantly when Tag finished speaking. _Tell me she’s wrong. Please tell me that she’s wrong. Say that he bumped his head and had amnesia...or hell if it has to be then fine; say Naythin was kidnapped, but that’s it, nothing else. Just. that._ If he were honest with himself he already knew better. He knew better because if it was that easy the doctor wouldn’t be in here having this conversation with him. 

“He’s stable, for now. We had to heavily sedate him to keep him from hurting himself. When he was found, he was unconscious. Naythin woke up in the ambulance and the paramedics sedated him for his safety as well as theirs. Once he got to the hospital, we were in the midst of evaluating his injuries when he woke up and starting fighting again. It took several orderlies to get him under control enough to put him under.” Leaning back in the chair, Dr. Norris reached into the pocket of his coat for a small notebook. Taking it out, he flipped it open until he found the page he was looking for. “He’s severely dehydrated and malnourished. There’s some smoke inhalation but nothing that will cause any problems in the future.” Setting the notebook on his leg, he looked first to Tag then to Dean. “Those are the least of his injuries.” 

Dean leaned forward, his elbows bent on his knees as the doctor began to speak. One leg bounced while he cradled one hand in the other and chewed nervously at his fingernails. He actually managed to stay calm the entire time the doctor spoke. Okay, so far it’s bad but not like what Vanessa had said. Okay...okay… When the doctor said that those were the least of his energies he wasn’t as surprised as maybe he should have been. Hell, there were times he’d come back from a Hunt in that bad a shape, or close to it. 

Dr. Norris waited a couple of minutes to see if Dean or Tag had any questions. When neither man spoke up, he sighed and flipped the page on the notebook. “Mr. Winchester, can you tell me what, if any, broken bones Naythin had before he went missing?” 

Dean’s eyes widened marginally and he looked from the doctor to Tag and back as he shifted forward a little more in his seat. “Broken bones?” he echoed and swallowed hard, his brow creasing briefly as he looked down at the floor. “Uh, yeah, sure. Um, broken arm...the ulna bone. Broken ankle, couple of broken toes. Uh, the pinky and middle toe I think. He’s had a couple of broken ribs before too,” he shrugged a shoulder. “That’s all I can think of off hand.” 

Nodding slowly, Dr. Norris sighed as he looked down at the notebook. “It seems Naythin has had multiple broken ribs since then. Both wrists have been fractured. His lower right leg was broken just below the knee and reset. From the looks of it, not by a medical professional. We’ll have to see how well he gets around on it before we determine if it has to be re-broken and set again. Both of his shoulders show signs of being dislocated. His right cheek bone and lower orbital bone have been broken. There is some muscle damage because of it. His nose has been broken.” Flipping a couple pages on the notebook, he sighed before leaning forward. “There’s more.” 

Dean drew back, sitting more upright as he looked at Tag and then back at the doctor, tilting his head as if he possibly hadn’t heard him correctly. “More?” 

Running a hand over his face, Dr. Norris nodded slowly. “Yes, I’m afraid so. He has numerous...what can only be described as bite wounds. One on his neck, one over each nipple, one in the middle of his chest, one on the inside of each thigh and…” Looking up at Tag, Dr. Norris pinned him with a hard look before turning his attention back at Dean. “One on the underside of his penis. He has scars and open wounds on his back, buttocks, as well as the backs of his thighs that look like whip marks. The same marks are across his penis as well as his testicles. He has urine burns on his testicles, the inside as well as the backs of his thighs and lower part of his buttocks.” Closing the notebook, Dr. Norris set it aside. “There is also significant amounts of anal tearing both exterior and interior. It is extensive. There is scarring along the anal walls. We have him on high doses of antibiotics. He received two pints of blood when he was first brought in due to how anemic he was. He’ll be receiving a third pint today. We have him on a saline drip to get him re-hydrated as quickly as possible without overloading his system.” 

The more the doctor said the more Dean ground his molars to the point that he’d be lucky to still have them once this was over. His hands lowered to the chair arms somewhere between all the bites and whip marks. His fingers tightened around the wood, turning his knuckles white. He was going to kill them. Every last one of them. Every vampire on this planet, he was going to annihilate them and turn them into the myth he and Sam had thought they were so long ago. He was back to shaking again, not that he noticed it until Tag gripped an arm and suddenly caused it to hold still. Huh. Okay then. His head turned and he met Tag’s gaze head on. He knew that the Hunter and ex-Army sniper knew exactly what he was thinking. By the time the doctor got to anal scarring, Dean was up on his feet, his entire body shaking like a leaf in a stiff breeze. “Please, I-I need to see him.” He had a one track mind but it did derail for half a second as he looked the doctor in the eye. “Do you know who did this to my Naythin? Have the police caught anyone?” 

“Your husband was found in an abandoned farm house outside of town by the fire department. From what I was understand, he was...he was found in a cage in one of the back bedrooms. He was naked except for thick leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles as well as a large leather collar around his neck. No one else was found in the house. You’d have to talk to the detectives in charge of the case for any other information.” 

“Sonofabitch!” Dean growled through clenched teeth. His eyes swung to Tag and he knew that the other Hunter knew exactly what he was thinking because Tag quickly and adamantly started to shake his head. 

“No, Dean. I’ll go. I’ll help the detectives find who did this. You...you go with Naythin. He’s gonna need you once he wakes up, man,” he murmured. Glancing up at the doctor he was impressed that the guy actually had sense enough to look away and pretend to be occupied with his cell phone. Looking back at Dean, he lifted his brows pointedly. “I mean it, Dean. Naythin needs _you_.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay. I know. I know...just...keep me informed. I want these sonsabitches to pay for what they did to him.” 

“I’ll update you as soon as I know anything,” Tag vowed. 

Dean nod of acceptance. “Thanks, man,” he murmured softly, almost too low to hear unless you knew Dean. 

Tag gave Dean’s shoulder a firm yet gentle squeeze. “Don’t mention it. You’d do the same for me.” 

Dean nodded and swallowed hard as he turned his attention back to the doctor. “Can...can I go see him now?” 

Getting to his feet, Dr. Norris picked up his coat and slipped his arms in the sleeves. Straightening the coat over his shoulders, he dropped the small notepad in one of the pockets. “I’ll take you to him now but, you have to understand. He looks nothing like he did when you last saw him. I saw the missing person’s flyer and…” Shrugging, he sighed as he headed for the door. 

Dean reached a hand out and caught the doctor’s shoulder before he could open the door and walk out. “Wait, what do you mean he looks nothing like he did? You mean the broken bones and bruises...the injuries?” Dean’s mind slowly caught up with what the doctor was saying, knowing that it was a nest of vamps that had Naythin, or one vamp in particular, that would explain the anemia. So...he’s pale. Okay. He swallowed hard and was almost afraid to hear what else the doctor might tell him. 

“He’s lost a considerable amount of weight. There has been extensive muscle atrophy. His face is very gaunt. We had to shave his beard to check for any wounds and for hygienic reasons.” Turning around, Dr. Norris sighed softly. “We had to restrain him once we were able to get him cleaned up. He has cuffs on his wrists.” 

Dean pulled his head back as his eyes widened before his brow furrowed. “Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Yer tellin’ me that you went snoopin’ up a rape victim’s back door AND you tied him to the bed!? Man, remind me not to ask you to head up group counselin’,” he spat sarcastically. “Aren’t those like the two big things you _shouldn’t_ be doing!?”

“Dean,” Tag murmured, laying a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the doctor before looking back at Dean despite the fact that Dean was still too busy giving the doctor his best _I hope something eats you_ look. “It was probably for Naythin’s own good. He might have hurt himself.” He looked over at the doctor. “Am I right?” His eyes tightened as he met the doctor gaze. _Please tell me that I’m right._ He wasn’t looking forward to tackling Dean in order to save this guy’s bacon. 

“When Naythin woke up the second time, he was ripping the IV’s out of his arms and trying to climb off the bed. We had no choice. It _is_ in his best interests. Now that you’re here, I’m hoping we can take them off once he wakes up and see’s a familiar face.” 

Dean’s muscles slowly started to relax a little and he finally gave a curt not to the doctor’s words. “Alright. Did...did he hurt himself?” he inquired. “I jus’...I’ve seen on some of those doctor shows how a person can hurt themselves like that,” he explained with a slight shrug. _And I know what a fighter Naythin is, it’s prob’ly the **only** reason he’s still alive._

Tag let out an audible breath of relief and pulled his hand from Dean’s shoulder. He looked over at the doc and gave a nod before returning his attention to Dean. “Jus’ try an’ remember that everything they’ve done here is to help Naythin. Even the stuff that seems bad right now.” 

“Your brother is correct. We’d never do anything to hurt Naythin. All of the x-rays, his bath, the exams, were done _after_ he was sedated. He didn’t know they were happening.” Reaching for the door handle, Dr. Norris paused before pulling it open. “I’m not a cold hearted person, Mr. Winchester. I do care about my patients.” Turning back to the door, he pulled it open. Stepping to the side, he waited for Dean and Tag to walk out first. 

Dean gave a curt nod to the doctor’s words and even managed to feel a little bad about just assuming that the guy had traumatized his husband needlessly. “Sorry,” he mumbled as he lowered his gaze to the floor momentarily before looking back up and following the doctor down the hall. 

Stopping at the bank of elevators, Dr. Norris pressed the UP arrow. Tucking both of his hands in the pockets of his coat, he looked over at Dean. “What did you and your husband do before. You ran off quite the list of injuries.”

“Oh uh, Hunting,” Dean responded automatically. 

Tag nearly swallowed his tongue and spent the next several minutes hacking and coughing to try and breathe. 

“You know, deer, elk, bear, big game.” Dean looked back at Tag and quirked an eyebrow at him, scoffing at the wide eyed _What the Fuck?_ look Tag shot him. 

“That makes sense.” Dr. Norris looked over at Tag, his eyebrows bunched tightly together. When the elevator doors opened, he stepped out onto the ICU floor. “Now that you’re here, we can take Naythin off the sedation meds and let him wake up on his own. I know I don’t even have to ask if you plan on staying in his room. I’ll have your name added to his visitors log. Will there be any other relatives coming to see him? Parents or other siblings?” 

“Uh, jus’ me an’ Tag an’ our Mom an’ Dad, Ellen and Bobby Winchester,” Dean responded automatically. It was surprising how easily that lie slid right off his tongue without a second thought. He doubted very highly that Sam would be anywhere around. Not that he likely new anything about what was going on anyway, but even if he did, it just wasn’t a _Sam_ thing to do. 

Nodding, Dr. Norris stopped at the nurses desk and asked for Naythin’s file. Writing their names on the visitors log, he closed the file and handed it back to the nurse. “How’s he doing?”

“No change. Breathing is normal. His pulse was a little elevated for a few minutes but it went back to normal quickly.” The nurse turned and smiled politely to Dean and Tag. 

“Good. That’s good. This is Naythin’s husband, Dean. The other gentleman is Tag, Dean’s brother. I need a cot brought up to Naythin’s room. Dean will be staying with him and also take Naythin off the sedative.” Signing his name to the med change order, Dr. Norris didn’t miss the way the nurses eyes widened briefly. “He’ll be fine once he sees a familiar face when he wakes up.”

Dean’s hands were shaking again and he barely even acknowledged the nurse. Hell, right then he was pretty sure a wendigo could walk past him and he wouldn’t even notice. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides while they stood at the nurses desk to try and hide the way they trembled but he couldn’t stay like that forever. When the doctor started to walk again, Dean followed dutifully behind him even though he wanted to push the doctor down the hallway at a much faster pace. He slid his fingers into his front jeans pockets so he’d have something to do with them while he walked. 

Stopping in front of Naythin’s room, Dr. Norris turned to face Dean and Tag. “Remember what I told you about how he looks. Don’t let the restraints scare you. We’ll take them off after he wakes up.” Nodding slowly, he turned and pushed the door open. Stepping just inside the room, he looked back at Dean. “If you have any questions at all, do not hesitate to call me. I’ll be here all night tonight and I’ll check on him before I leave in the morning.” Raising his free hand to Dean’s shoulder, he squeezed gently before lowering it and moving out of the way so Dean and Tag could enter the room. 

Dean nodded to everything the doctor said and was glad as hell that Tag was standing right there because he couldn’t hear much of anything past the pounding of blood in his ears. He knew his breathing had quickened and despite trying to hide it the doctor probably knew it too. He swallowed hard and nodded again as he mumbled a soft _thank you_ before turning his head toward the inside of the room. He hadn’t even gotten a full look at Naythin, just a glimpse of long dark hair, hair that was sorely missing the sunshine with how dark it had looked, and he was already getting teary eyed. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and managed somehow to make his feet move, walking into Naythin’s hospital room with Tag’s hand lightly lying against his shoulder for support. His breath caught in his throat at how gaunt Naythin was, the doctor had said it, but seeing it was something altogether different. His face was so drawn and his arms above the blanket looked like they belonged on some spindly teenager not the man that lay before him. His lips were chapped and bleeding, and that was putting it nicely. He could see the marks on Naythin’s neck from the damn collar the doctor had talked about. His eye was partially blackened, where the doctor said the orbital bone had been busted. Even with his eyes closed, you could almost still see the bright blood red rings around them. He wasn’t sure how he’d made it across the room to the side of the bed, especially since all he’d wanted to do was turn around and march out of that hospital and go on a vampire killing spree. He looked down at Naythin’s hand and had to choke back a sob. Somehow, through everything, his wedding ring was still on his finger. Reaching for Naythin’s hand with his own trembling one, he took hold of Naythin’s hand, threading their fingers together. It was then that he noticed that Naythin no longer had any fingernails at all, they had all been broken off back into the quick which was now caked in black dirt or mud or worse and likely blood as well. “Hi, baby,” he rasped softly as he lifted his free hand to comb his fingers back through Naythin’s hair. “I’ve missed you so much,” he murmured and choked back a sob as he leaned over the side of the bed and pressed a delicate, barely there kiss to Naythin’s lips. “I love you,” he whispered as he slowly pulled his head back. Tears fell down his cheeks and he didn’t bother to withdraw a hand from Naythin to wipe them away. He slowly started to sit down, never taking his eyes off Naythin’s face. 

Tag stood to one side and as far back as he possibly could to give the two men as much privacy as possible without him actually leaving Dean alone. There was no way that Dean could be left alone, at least not while his sense for revenge was so strong. And perhaps not after when the real torture began, but he made it a point not to mention any of it. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and his eyes widened as he quickly turned at the waist and grabbed a chair and literally slid it beneath Dean a millisecond before the man would have missed it and hit the floor. Sonofabitch! 

Knocking softly on the door before opening it. Debbie poked her head in. “Hi. Sorry to disturb you.” Walking fully inside the room, she smiled brightly to Tag before walking over to the side of Naythin’s bed where the IV pole was. “Dr. Norris wants Naythin taken off the sedative. I’ll be out of here in two shakes.” Making her way over to the IV pole, she reached into the front pocket of her smock top and pulled out two alcohol swabs and laid them down on the bedside rolling table. Stepping over to the cabinets where the rubber gloves were kept she pulled on a pair and returned her attention to the IV pole. After clamping off the IV tubing from the sedative that had been piggybacked into Naythin’s main IV tubing, she withdrew the needle from the port and capped it off before reaching for an alcohol pad, ripping it open and using it to wipe off the port. Gathering everything up she walked it over to red Biohazard trash bag and tossed it all in. Pulling the gloves off, she tossed them into the trash. Turning to face Dean, her smile softened. “My name’s Debbie. I’ll be Naythin’s night nurse. If you need anything, just push the call button and I’ll be right in. Do either of you have any questions?” 

Tag shook his head and looked from Debbie to Dean who didn’t seem to have even registered that anyone was talking to him. “Dean?”

“How long does it take?” Dean inquired softly, still gazing into Naythin’s face the same as he had been since he’d gotten close enough to the bed to see him, his one hand combing back through Naythin’s hair repeatedly. He finally tore his gaze away from Naythin and looked over at Debbie as he turned his head a little further to wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his over shirt. “For the sedative to wear off,” he clarified, “How long does it usually take?”

Walking to the small nightstand, Debbie picked up the box of tissues. Turning, she made her way around the foot of Naythin’s bed to Dean’s side. Setting the box on the edge of the bed, she glanced up at the monitor to check Naythin’s vitals. “He fought the sedative pretty hard when they gave it to him. Normally, it takes four to six hours. I’d have to say two to three hours and he’ll start to come around.” 

Dean nodded in silence as his gaze returned to Naythin and he tightened his hold on Naythin’s hand just a little. “Okay,” he finally murmured at long last, “Thank you.” 

Lifting her hand, she placed it on Dean’s shoulder. Squeezing gently, she looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. “He’s a fighter. If you need anything, I’ll be right outside at the nurse’s desk. They’re bringing a cot up for you. These chairs aren’t the most comfortable.” Taking her hand from Dean’s shoulder, Debbie looked over at Tag as she left the room and smiled.

“Dean, you want me to get you somethin’ to drink, buddy?” Tag inquired as he walked over to where Dean was sitting and laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “No. I’m fine....thanks.” 

Tag thought the jury was still out on that one, but he remained silent on the matter. “Alright, I saw a vending machine at the other end of the hall, I’ll be right back.” 

Dean gave a barely there nod of his head, his gaze never wavering and his fingers continuing their slow methodical movement, combing his things through Naythin’s hair. 

Tag walked to the door of Naythin’s room and looked back over his shoulder at Dean. He heaved a sigh and gave his head a shake as he walked out and down the hallway, fishing out his cell phone as he walked. He scrolled down his list of contacts to Bobby’s number and hit send. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Bobby swore under his breath as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Digging it out as he steered his Charger around a corner, he answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Singer. Someone better be dead or dyin’. I ain’ got time for anyone’s bullshit today.” He’d been forwarding calls to other Hunters as he drove to the hospital. Stopping only long enough for gas, take a leak and grab some coffee. 

“Bobby, it’s me, Tag. Dean’s in with Naythin. He uh, it’s pretty bad. What that woman said, that psychic or whatever she was…she was right. About everything.” 

Turning into a parking spot, Bobby threw the car in park. Sagging back against the seat, he pulled his cap from his head and threw it down on the seat next to him. “Damn it. I was hoping she...it...they were wrong.” Sighing, he ran a hand down over his face. He didn’t have to ask Tag how Dean was doing. “Okay. Well, I’m at the hospital. What’s his room number.” 

“418,” Tag responded. “Is Ellen on her way? Dean got you an’ her cleared for visitation too on our way up to the room. The doc’s nice. Seems like a good guy so that’s a plus anyway.” 

“418. Got it. I talked to her on the way down. She said she’ll head down in the morning once she’s got the bar covered.” Turning off the engine, Bobby pocketed the keys. Grabbing his cap, he jammed it on his head as he shouldered the car door open and slid out from behind the wheel. Not bothering to lock it because, honestly? Who was gonna steal the piece of shit? He walked quickly toward the main door. “Okay. I’ll be up in a few minutes. Tell Dean I’m on m’way.” Ending the call, he tucked the phone in the front pocket of his jeans. 

Tag nodded despite the fact that Bobby couldn’t see the gesture, not that he was still on the phone anyway. He ended the call on his end and turned his attention to the vending machines. He got himself a Coke and one for Dean too whether he wanted to admit to being thirsty or not, he had to be. He’d been with him nearly day in and day out and the guy barely ate and drank, never slept. It was a miracle they weren’t having to roll in a twin bed next to Naythin’s for Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Now that they were alone, Dean moved from the chair to sit on the side of the bed. He pulled Naythin’s hand as far in as he could due to the damn restraints. He wanted to take the damn things off and throw them but...deep down he understood their need. Still didn’t mean he had to like it. “I looked for you,” he whispered through his tears, “I never stopped. Tag, me, Bobby an’ even Ellen, we looked everywhere for you but...every time we thought we were gettin’ close, it was a dead end...or the blood suckers had flown the coop.” A muscle pulsed and rolled in his jaw as he ground his teeth hard enough to have nothing but nubs left if he wasn’t careful. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. I tried. I did, I swear it. I love you...I’m so sorry.” He leaned in and wrapped an arm under Naythin’s shoulders and pulled him into his arms, burying his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. He’d missed this so damn much. Just holding Naythin again had tears rolling down his cheeks and his heart aching in his chest. He’d missed it so much he didn’t even mind the sterile smell of original Dial antibacterial soap. 

Walking into the room, Tag had to do a double take having not seen Dean at first. “Hey, weirdest thing, I put in money for one Coke an’ a second one came down with it. Looks like you got a Coke anyway.” He set the can on the rolling tray table on his way past the side of the bed and took a seat at the foot of the bed, popping the tab on his Coke and taking a long pull from the can before coming up for air. 

Walking out of the elevator, Bobby looked around until he found the room numbers. Turning to the left, he read each number until he found Naythin’s room. Clearing his throat, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Reaching for the door handle, he pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside. “Tag? Dean?” Letting the door close behind him, he stepped away from it. 

“Yeah, in here, Bobby,” Tag responded as he leaned forward to see the doorway before leaning back again. 

Dean didn’t even bother to pick up his head, just continued to hold onto Naythin as tightly as he could. “I’m right here,” he whispered. “Yer safe now. I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you ever again.” 

When Bobby saw the way Dean was holding Naythin, he thought the kid was awake. That is until he saw the restraints on his wrists. “What the hell are those for!” He demanded a little too loudly before he was able to catch himself. Glaring at Tag, he pointed at his chest. “I thought you said the doc was a _good guy_.”

Tag frowned up at Bobby and motioned for him to take a seat. “When Naythin was found he was unconscious but he woke up in the ambulance an’ gave those boys a run for their money before they could knock him out. When he got in here he woke up and started pulling out his IVs and trying to get out, fighting the doctors and the nurses, they finally had to put him out again an’ add the restraints as a safety precaution for Naythin, so he doesn’t hurt himself when he wakes up which should be…” Tag lifted a hand and looked down at his watch, “Within about an hour.” 

Bobby didn’t sit until Tag was halfway through with his little speech. He still wasn’t happy but, he could understand the need for the restraints. “They uh...they gonna take ‘em off before he wakes up?” Bobby couldn’t see much of Naythin with the way Dean was holding him against his chest. His hair was darker and a hell of a lot longer than he remembered. His arms looked thinner and from what he could see of the outline of his legs under the thin blanket, he was thinner all around. Shaking his head, he had to look down at the floor. People were going to die for what they’d done to Naythin. 

Tag shook his head and lifted a finger to his lips. “You uh, you want a soda, Bobby? I can show ya where the machines are.” 

Dean sniffled and wiped his eyes on the pillow behind Naythin’s head before he turned his own toward Bobby, or at least as far as he could without pulling a Linda Blair. “No, they’re not, Bobby. They’re afraid he’ll panic again. Until we know that I can calm him down they have to stay on so he doesn’t hurt himself.” 

Tag ducked his head sheepishly. So much for trying to handle the situation delicately. “Uh, yeah, what he said.” 

Dean sniffed again and eased his arm out from behind Naythin and shifted back onto the chair, next to the side of the bed, though his grip on Naythin’s hand never wavered. “It was vampires, Bobby. A fuckin’ nest of vampires. It all fits, the anemia, the malnourishment, the bite marks in the same places I was bitten.” His eyes swung to Tag. 

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’! But you heard the doc, their house burned down, that nest is long gone by now but yes, I will get the sonsabitches, I promise you, Dean. But you gotta stay with Naythin. You can’t just get a wild hair up yer ass an’ up an’ leave him to go Hunt down these bastards yerself.”

“You think I don’t know that, Tag! I’m not gonna leave him! Not ever again. Hell, we’ll be like chicks and go take a piss together if I know that by doing it _this_ never happens again so yeah, believe me, I know what I need to do.” 

Shaking his head, Bobby looked up at Dean. “How many times we gotta tell ya, son? What happened wasn’t yer fault. You had no way of knowin’ anyone was there watchin’ you two.” They’d been over this at least a million times. Dean blaming himself for Naythin going missing that night at the bar they’d stopped at for a few drinks after a hunt. 

“Yeah well, the bar’d been my idea. If I’d paid better attention or...Hell, if I’d of gotten up sooner and went to check on him maybe they wouldn’t have been gone yet. I dunno...I jus’ know that _this_ happened on my watch, I’m responsible for that. My watch.” 

Throwing his hands up in the air, Bobby looked over at Tag. Neither one of them had any luck trying to convince Dean it wasn’t his fault. He’d hoped that after they’d found Naythin it would change. Now, he knew it was only going to get worse. Sighing, Bobby pushed to his feet. Walking over to Dean’s side, he reached up placing a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing gently, he pulled his hand away and turned to Tag. “You uh...you wanna show me where those vending machines are?” 

Tag looked up at Bobby and over to Dean before looking back to Bobby again. “Uh yeah, sure. Yeah, I can do that.” Pulling to his feet, he carried his empty can to the regular trash in the room and tossed it inside. Continuing past the trash and to the door, he walked out of the room and pulled over to one side to wait for Bobby to catch up. “This is gonna be bad,” he mused, “You know that, right? It’s why I’m stickin’ around for the time bein’.” 

“What happened to him?” Bobby kept his voice low so no passer by’s would hear them. Or Dean for that matter. 

“Everything that that Vanessa woman said. He was beaten an’ sodomised...repeatedly for three years. He was obviously tied up somewhere because he has urine burns on him from...y’know...an’ there’s a lot of anal tearing...he was whipped. All over. I’ll uh, I’ll let you color in that beautiful picture yerself.” Tag huffed softly and shook his head. “Honestly, I dunno how Naythin lived through it all.” 

“Dean said something about vampires?” Nodding his head, Bobby glanced toward Naythin’s door. Taking in a slow deep breath, he held it for a few seconds before letting it out. “As soon as you can, I want yer ass out there. I’ll put the word out there’s a bounty on every vampire’s head. Do you know _which_ vampire nest did this? It can’t be yer run’a the mill group. Not to keep someone like Naythin hidden for three damn years.” 

Tag’s expression grew gravely serious. “Dean thinks it’s Violet, but...she’s gone to ground. She went down when her husband, that hunter guy...what the hell was his name? Somethin’ weird. Uh, Dayan! Yeah, Dayan.” He nodded to his own words. “When he went to Hell, Violet went to ground too. My guess is that it’s one of her offspring, an’ I don’t mean birthed offspring, I mean made. The uh, the bites Naythin has all over him match the ones that Violet gave Dean.” 

“Okay. Okay, that’s a start. Now all we gotta do is find all of the psycho bitch’s...offspring and take off their heads. How hard could it be?” Scoffing quietly, Bobby ran a hand over his face. “I’m gonna need somethin a helluva lot stronger than a Coke to get through this.” 

Tag nodded in agreement. “Yeah...so’s Dean.” 

With no one in the room that he needed to face to talk to, Dean moved back to the bed and reclaimed his former position, pulling his hand from Naythin’s so he could wrap one arm around the back of Naythin’s shoulders while he continued to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair with the hand of his other arm. His head leaned to the side against Naythin’s as he slowly closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. “It’s okay. Everythin’s okay now, yer home, baby. Yer home,” he whispered soothingly. 

_Dean_

Naythin’s nostrils flared slightly as the scent of Dean’s cologne filled his lungs. No. Dean was dead. It wasn’t...couldn’t be him. Pushing against the darkness, he struggled to make his way to the surface. That voice? He knew that voice. The low, gravely timber. Naythin could pick it out of a crowd at a Stones concert. That was Dean. It had to be a dream, another hallucination after being drained damn near dry so many times. 

He could feel someone running their fingers through his hair the same way Dean used to, to help Naythin fall asleep or calm down from a close call on a Hunt. No, no, no, no. Dean was dead. _He_ had showed him Dean’s shirt covered in blood. Naythin had smelled Dean’s cologne on it, he knew it had been Dean’s. 

Bunching his eyebrows, Naythin tried to raise his hands to push away from whoever was near him. When he couldn’t raise them more than a couple inches from the bed, his heart started to race, his breathing came in short shallow gasps. Snapping his eyes open, Naythin’s head jerked up. _No! No, no, no, no. Please, no!_ He was on a bed laying on his back, his hands restrained. A barely audible whimper broke past Naythin’s cracked lips as his struggles against the restraints became more desperate. He wasn’t in the cage. _He_ had told him to stay in the cage or a punishment would be doled out. Oh, God no! “No. No, please.” 

When Dean felt Naythin move he had to use every skill his Dad had beaten into him his whole life to not jump back and look at Naythin. If he stayed calm, Naythin would stay calm. He felt his struggles get more insistent and knew that he had to pull his head back to look into Naythin’s face, he just couldn’t force himself to wait any longer. Dean slowly pulled his head back until he could look into Naythin’s face. Not looking the same was the understatement of the year. If he didn’t _know_ with every fiber of his being that this was his Naythin he wouldn’t have believed it. Holy. Shit. Some vampire heads were gonna roll...after he had a little fun. That bitch and her flunkies aren’t the only ones who know how to torture. “Baby, it’s okay, yer safe. I gotcha. Yer okay,” Dean murmured softly as he continued to comb his fingers back through Naythin’s hair. 

Naythin pulled his head away from the touch, his eyes squeezing closed as tight as he could get them. “No...no.” Pulling hard on the restraints, he pulled a leg back until his foot was flat against the mattress. He knew if he fought back, whatever was going to be done to him would end up being ten times worse. “I’m sorry. I didn’ leave. I didn’ do it.” 

Dean reached for Naythin again as he shifted so that he had one leg, bent at the knee, on the mattress laying beside Naythin. He gripped each side of Naythin’s face gently but firmly and got Naythin to turn his head toward him. It wasn’t easy, he had a helluva fight on his hands but he refused to force Naythin to do anything, he’d been forced enough in the last...three...years. Dean nearly choked on the sob that lodged in his throat that he quickly swallowed back. “Look at me. Naythin, look at me. Open yer eyes and look at me, baby. Naythin! Look at me.” 

Commands were not to be ignored, no matter what. Swallowing hard, Naythin slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. His right eye hurt to open fully. It felt swollen and puffy. His cheek stinging when he winced from the pain. Blinking against the overhead light, Naythin gasped when he was able to focus on the face that was hovering just inches from his own. It couldn’t be. Dean was dead. He wasn’t coming for him. No one was. “No. No...yer...yer dead. Yer not...yer not Dean.” His voice was wrecked from the smoke and all the screaming he’d done everyday for the past three years. 

Dean slowly shook his head. Those sonsabitches. “Baby, it’s me, it’s Dean. I’m not dead. I’ve been looking for you, every single day that you’ve been gone. I never once stopped looking for you. Not ever. Me an’ Tag an’ Bobby have been searching everywhere for you. Ellen’s even pounced on every Hunter that walked through her door and put them on the mission too. Baby, it’s me. It’s yer Dean. Yer safe now. Yer home.” 

Naythin’s heart was pounding in his chest, his breaths were coming in short pants as he stared up wide eyed at...Dean. “Dean?” The single word. One he’d only said to himself as he cried himself to sleep every day since _He_ told him he had Dean killed. Naythin tried to lift his arm to touch Dean only to have it stopped. Pushing against the mattress with his feet, he started pulling against them all over again. “No, no, no. He’s coming. He’ll find me.” 

Dean crawled further onto the bed until he was practically straddling Naythin. He still held his face in his hands but he moved one to smooth down the side of Naythin’s face his thumb brushing lightly across Naythin’s cheek bone. “Naythin, there is no _he_ , not any more. He’s gone. There was a fire. For all they know yer dead, alright? But trust me, Tag’s the best damn vampire Hunter there is...he’s gonna find that sonofabitch and kill him. Yer safe now. I love you. It’s okay. I know yer scared. The restraints are because you ripped out yer IV last time. If you calm down, they’ll take them off, alright? Baby?” 

_Baby_ Naythin stopped moving as he stared up at Dean. No one had called him that the entire time they’d had him. Not once. “Dean. Dean…” Naythin closed his eyes as tears poured from the corners. His body sagged back against the mattress as he tucked his chin to his chest to try and rest his head against Dean’s chest. He was alive. Dean was alive. 

Dean blew out a breath of mingled relief and befuddlement. He’d been trying to make Naythin feel safe, not make him cry. He wrapped his arms around Naythin’s shoulders as he shifted himself on the bed and pulled Naythin’s upper body, his head up against him where he lay stretched out on his side next to Naythin. He cradled Naythin’s head against his chest, it use to be the way they fell asleep with Naythin’s head against his chest, listening to his heart beating in his ear. “It’s okay, angel, it’s okay. It’s over. Yer safe now. I gotcha. I gotcha.” 

A hard sob wracked Naythin’s body. “No. No, I’m not. Not anymore. M’no one’s angel.” After everything that had been done to him over the years, he’d never be anyone’s _angel_ again. 

“You’ll always be my angel,” Dean murmured and dipped his head, chin to his chest so he could press a kiss to Naythin’s head. “It’s okay. I’m here an’ m’not goin’ anywhere. Not ever again.” 

Naythin didn’t argue. It was Dean. Dean wouldn’t hurt him. The press of lips to his head had Naythin cringing and pulling away, his eyes squeezing closed waiting for the blows to rain down on whatever part of his body was the target for that session. Once Dean found out what had happened to him, what they’d done to him, he wouldn’t call Naythin his angel anymore. 

Dean pulled his head back in an attempt to see Naythin’s face. He hadn’t missed the way Naythin had cringed and tried to pull away. “Baby? Do you not want me to kiss you?” It would be hard as hell to get use to but he’d try his damnedest if that was what Naythin needed. 

Debbie had been staring at the small monitor at the desk watching Naythin’s heart monitor. His heart rate was all over the place. It was fine and steady one minute then nearly off the charts the next only to slow down and speed up again. Looking at the large clock hanging on the wall, she did the math in her head. It was far too early for Naythin to be waking up. He shouldn’t even begin to come out of the sedation for another hour at least. Sighing heavily, her fingers flew across the keyboard making a few notes before pushing the chair back. “I’ll be right back.” Walking around the desk, she made a beeline for Naythin’s room. Knocking softly, she pushed the door open. “Everything okay in here?” Closing the door behind her, she crossed the room to the side of Naythin’s bed. 

The knock at the door had Naythin’s head snapping to the side. His eyes widening as he tried to move as far to the side of the bed as he could. The restraints keeping him from getting too far. Whimpering softly as he watched the woman walk towards him, he turned his head, burying his face against Dean’s chest. Both hands were balled into white knuckled fists as he tried to pull his hands free. His body started to shake as he pulled his legs back, knees bent to try and protect his groin. 

“Debbie, it’s okay. I got ‘im but...I think yer scarin’ him. He woke up a few minutes ago. He’s been havin’ a hard time since he woke up but...he calms down for me for a little while before…” he heaved a sigh as he met her gaze. “Before it all comes back to him.” He hoped and prayed she’d taken a good look at his chart and he wasn’t going to have to get flash cards and sock puppets out to show her exactly what he was referring to. He stared at her giving her a pointed look as he tightened an arm around Naythin, shielding him from her as best as he could, enough, he hoped, to help Naythin calm a little. 

Debbie had seen the fear in Naythin’s eyes before he turned his face away. It was enough to make her stop a few feet from the side of the bed. “I’m going to call Dr. Norris and let him know Naythin woke up. If he stays calm and doesn’t try to rip out the IV’s I don’t see why the restraints can’t be removed.” She kept her voice low and even directing everything she said at Dean. “Just gimme a couple minutes to call him.” Backing away from the bed, she turned and quietly left the room. 

Naythin didn’t move until he heard the door close. The soft click seemed ten times louder than it should have. Slowly turning his head to the side, he let out a small shaky breath when he didn’t see the nurse anymore. Lifting the fingers of the hand that was between his leg and Dean, Naythin wrapped his fingers around the material of Dean’s over shirt. “Don’t leave. Please.” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I’m not leavin’. I’m not ever gonna leave you again, alright?” he murmured and dipped his head pressing another kiss to Naythin’s head. “It’s okay. No one’s gonna hurt you anymore, baby.” 

Squeezing his eyes closed tight, Naythin tried not to move away from Dean when he kissed him. He was shaking so hard, he wasn’t sure if he was moving because of that or the touch to his head. No one had touched him that way, with any amount of affection since he’d been taken. Every touch had been about pain. Inflicting as much as possible for any length of time. Swallowing hard, he tried to force himself to relax. To at least stop shaking. “He...he told me you were dead. Showed me one of yer shirts. It had blood all over it.” Swallowing several times, Naythin had to fight to not throw up. His stomach was churning and tied up in knots. “I...I could smell yer cologne on it.” 

“Well, he’s a liar and soon, he’s gonna be a dead liar. I don’t think I’ve lost a single shirt an’ I know I haven’t lost that much blood. Baby, he probably grabbed a bottle of my cologne at a local drug store and just a plain old white or black t-shirt and just told you that to hurt you. I’m right here, I’m alive. An’ yer safe. I’m not ever gonna let anything happen to you ever again. I promise you that.” 

Knocking on the door, Debbie pushed it open just enough to stick her head inside the room. “Dean? I talked to Dr. Norris. He said if you can get Naythin to promise not to take the IV’s out, you can take the restraints off. He’s on his way up to see both of you. He should be here in about ten minutes.” 

Dean’s head lifted and turned in the direction of Debbie’s voice. He nodded to her words a soft smile curving the corners of his lips upward. “Thanks, Debbie. We appreciate it.” When the door closed again, he turned his attention back to Naythin. “If I lay here with you, do you promise that when I take that cuff off your arm that you won’t pull yer IV out or the leads off yer chest? I’ll be right here. It’ll be just like now, only you’ll have a free hand.” He figured he better do this hand by hand rather than all at once. As cruel as that might sound Naythin was taking baby steps and so he had to think and offer things in baby steps. 

Nodding against Dean’s chest, Naythin licked his lips. Cringing when he felt the sting of pain and the all too familiar taste of blood on his tongue. “I can’...I promise. I...can’t stay here. I can’ be _here_ ” It wasn’t so much the cuffs that had him panicking, he was used to wearing them. He was on a bed. That meant only one thing. Naythin had to get off the bed. Sleeping on the floor was fine. He’d been doing it for so long it didn’t matter anymore. 

“Baby, look at me,” Dean murmured. He waited for Naythin to look at him, really look at him. “No, meet my eyes. Look at _me_.” When Naythin finally did as he asked, he gave his head a slow shake. “ _He_ has no control over you any more. He’s gone. And soon, he’ll be dead. Have I ever lied to you before? Do you think I’d start now? You _can_ be here. You _can_ be anywhere _you_ wanna be. It doesn’t matter what that sonofabitch said to you. I know that when you were with him it was the truth, but it’s not anymore. Now, you’re back with me. Do you remember what that’s like?” 

He wished it were that easy. He wished he didn’t expect the group to come in the door, roll him over and…No. No. Dean was right. He’d never hurt him. He wouldn’t let anyone get close to him again. Fuck, he was so scared. He couldn’t stop thinking about what they’d do to him if they found him. When Dean asked him if he remembered what it was like to be with him. Naythin had to stop and think. He had to honest to God stop and think what his life had been like before he’d been taken. It seemed like so long ago. For a while, Naythin believed it had all been a dream...a fantasy and his reality was being held prisoner by the vampires, by Him. Slowly, the memories came back. Nothing major. Small flashes mostly. Dean smiling at him. The sun shining in his eyes, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling, the way his dimples seemed to stand out more when he laughed. Their wedding. God, he remembered their wedding. Nodding slowly, he blinked back the sting of tears as he stared up at Dean. “I remember the day we got married.” 

Naythin took so long to respond, Dean had to blink back the sting of tears. Did he really not remember _anything_ besides what those sonsabitches did to him? He drew in a deep almost a gasping shaky breath when Naythin finally said that he remembered when they got married. “Yeah?” he inquired, his voice a little more hoarse than normal with unshed tears that made his green eyes glitter like jewels. “What about it do you remember?” 

Taking in a slow shaky breath, Naythin glanced toward the door before quickly looking back at Dean. “You uh...you woke up that Justice of the Peace in the middle of the night. Paid him a hundred bucks to marry us in his living room. We...we wore our FBI suits.” 

Dean chuckled softly despite the tears that shone in his eyes. “Yeah, yeah we did. Hey, you said yes I didn’t want you to have the time to rethink that decision.” His smile was wide enough to have the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

The tears started to roll down Naythin’s cheek as he watched Dean smile. God, how he missed that smile. Naythin never thought he’d get to see it again. Lifting his free hand from the bed, the restraint snapping it back. Naythin’s heart started to race all over again as the fear and panic took hold. His eyes widened as they darted around the parts of the room he could see. His lips slightly parted as he let out a small whimper.

“Baby,” Dean reached for the side of Naythin’s face, cupping it gently as he used it to urge Naythin to look back at him. “Baby, no. No.” He slowly shook his head. “Trust _me_ , believe in _me_. I won’t let him have you. Not now, not ever. He’d have to go through me to get to you. Do you understand that? I would die before I let _anyone_ hurt you. I don’t care who or _what_ they are. Alright? Do you trust me? Please? At least, just a little bit.” He turned his hand and ran the back of it gently, tenderly along the side of Naythin’s face. “It’s okay now. Yer safe. I love you.” 

Bobby has just walked out of the small alcove the vending machines were in when he watched a nurse come out of Naythin’s room. _Shit_. He hurried down the hall, dropping the half full can of Coke into the nearest trash can. As he neared the room, the nurse looked up at him and nodded as she pointed to the door. “He’s awake. Take it slow. Knock before you go in. He’s a little rattled.” _A little rattled?_ Huffing, Bobby shook his head as he walked to the door and knocked. Pushing the door open, he stuck his head inside. “Dean? It’s us...Bobby an’ Tag. We’re uh...we’re comin’ in.” 

Dean felt Naythin tense. “Uh, gimme a second with him,” he called out, “Just stay right there.” Looking into Naythin’s wide eyes he slowly shook his head. “You know Bobby and Tag, they would die before they let anyone hurt you too. You know that. Remember? Think back, baby. It’s okay. Yer safe.” 

Naythin stared at the light shining in from the hall. He’d heard the voice, Bobby’s voice. He knew Bobby. Gripping the handful of Dean’s shirt, he slowly shook his head. He hadn’t heard Tag’s voice. How did Dean know for sure Tag was really there? That it wasn’t a trick? “T-Tag…” Clearing his throat, Naythin winced as he swallowed. His throat was killing him. “Tag. You sure it’s him?” His voice was a little stronger though it still sounded raspy. 

Dean nodded and leaned in, pressing a feather soft kiss to Naythin’s horribly chapped lips. “Yeah,” he responded as he pulled his head back. “I know it’s him.” He gazed down at Naythin even as he called out to Tag. “Hey Tag?”

“Yeah?” Tag responded loud enough for Dean to hear him. 

“Who’s the love of yer life?” Dean called back. 

You could hear the smile in his voice as Tag answered, “Becky Lynn my M16.” 

Dean quirked a brow at Naythin and snorted softly as he gave his head a slow shake. “Would anyone else say somethin’ like that?” he murmured softly for only Naythin to hear. “It’s okay. An’ listen to me, relax, but listen...even if it wasn’t they’d have to go through me to get to you. I promise, baby, I will never ever let anything happen to you.” 

Naythin couldn’t have stopped himself from jumping when he heard Tag’s voice if he tried. It was unexpected and echoed in the quiet room. He pulled against Dean’s shirt as best he could, moving as close to his side as possible. When he heard what Tag said about his rifle, Naythin slowly relaxed. That was Tag. It was okay. It _was_ Tag and Bobby. “Okay.” Nodding, he looked up at Dean. “Okay. I...I trust you.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin and lifted his head, turning it toward the door. “Okay, you guys can come in now.” He waited until Tag was nearly past the bed when he called him back. “Tag, will you do me a favor? I’m uh, I’m kinda stuck can you pull the buckle on that wrist cuff? Debbie, the nurse said it was okay.” 

Naythin watched as Bobby and Tag walked in the room. He didn’t look them in the eye, concentrating more on the middle of their chests. When Dean asked Tag to take off the cuff, Naythin shook his head adamantly as he tried to get under Dean. “No! No.” Pulling against the cuff, Naythin broke out into a sweat. “No. Just you. Only you. No one else.” He repeated it over and over. 

Tag froze in place and looked at Dean with a whole lot of uncertainty. 

“Okay, okay, it’s okay. I’m sorry. Okay. He won’t. It’s okay,” Dean soothed and looked up at Tag, giving his head decisive shake. “No, never mind. Thanks anyway.” He looked back at Naythin and used one hand to comb his fingers back through his hair. “Easy. It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s over. No one’s gonna do anythin’ you don’t wan’ them to do. It’s okay.” He turned his attention instead to the arm that lay between him and Naythin and pulled the buckle on it instead, letting the cuff fall away against the bed before pushing it off onto the floor. Okay, he still got one cuff off, not the one he’d planned, but it’s still a cuff. Progress. Okay. 

Bobby’s hands were balled into tight fists at his sides as he watched as Naythin tried to burrow under Dean when Tag started to go over to take the cuff off. This was _not_ the Naythin he knew. The Naythin he watched grow up and become a phenomenal Hunter. The man he later would call his son-in-law. Those sonsabitches. Looking over at Tag, he pried open one hand, raising it, he pointed to him nearly jabbing Tag in the chest. “You _will_ get whoever did this.” 

Tag nodded. “I will. I won’t stop until I do.” He looked over at Dean and then to Naythin and back. “I’ll leave now. I didn’t know how this was gonna go so I wanted to be around in case you needed me but…” he nodded. He started to pat Naythin on the ankle and thought better of it. “You take care of yerself, y’hear me, Naythin? Relax an’ get better. I got this.” He winked and turned his attention to Dean. “I’ll keep in touch. The minute it happens, you’ll be the second person to know.” He turned and looked at Bobby and gave a nod. “If you get any Intel, gimme a yell. Worst case scenario I’ll go find that Vanessa woman. One way or another, it’ll happen.” The Vanessa idea wasn’t one he was looking too much forward to but he also didn’t really have the stomach for what he was witnessing either. Naythin deserved to know that bastard was dead and he was going to make damn good and sure it happened. 

Bobby hated to put that kind of pressure on Tag but, he was the best when it came to vampires. He knew Violet and if it was one of her _offspring_ , Tag would be the one to follow their routines and know where they’d likely be hiding. Looking over at Naythin, Bobby clenched his jaw until the muscle started to ache. “I’m jus’ gonna sit over here. It’s okay, Naythin. You jus’ relax there with Dean. No one’s gonna come in here that doesn’t belong.” 

The second the cuff was off Naythin’s wrist, he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer. His heart started to race when Dean’s chest pressed against his but, Naythin was able to push the fear away, for now. He had Dean again and he wasn’t going to let him go. If this was a dream, he was going to hang onto it as long as he could. 

When Naythin only wrapped his arm around him, Dean released a breath of relief. Thank God, and any other deity up there, out there, that might be listening. He found himself almost slumping against Naythin, that is until the second he felt a change come over Naythin, it was quick and then it was gone, like he’d buried it, but it had been there all the same so he tried to make sure that he didn’t put any pressure against Naythin’s body with his own. Vanessa Ives words rang in his head and he had to close his eyes and take slow deep breaths to get the Technicolor images to stop flashing across his mind’s eye. “The uh,” he began and opened his eyes so he could look toward Bobby. “The doctor’s comin’ in soon to check on Naythin. I might need a mobile body to cut the man off at the pass so he doesn’t upset Naythin if yer up to it.” 

“I got it.” Getting to his feet, Bobby walked straight to the door. He opened the door carefully, glancing back toward the bed to make sure he didn’t spook Naythin. Sighing, he stepped out of the room nearly colliding with a doctor. Closing the door quickly, Bobby held his hand up in front of him. “I take it you’re Naythin’s doc?”

Dr. Norris’s eyebrows shot up into his forehead as he took several steps back from the door. “Yes, I am. I take it you must be Mr. Winchester. Naythin’s father-in-law?” Holding his hand out, he glanced past Bobby to the closed door. 

“I am. Pleasure to meet ya.” Shaking the doc’s hand, Bobby followed his gaze back over his shoulder. “Naythin’s awake as I’m sure you know. He’s...he’s more than a little skittish with anyone comin’ in the room an’ gettin’ anywhere near him. Dean’s layin’ in the bed with him and managed to get one of the cuffs off. You _will_ take it slow. You will _not_ do anything that is going to upset that boy. We clear?” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Dr. Norris waited for Bobby to finish. “Okay. I think I can work under those conditions. As I told your son, I’m not a cold hearted person, Mr. Winchester. I care about my patients. I want Naythin to go home as soon as he’s physically and mentally able. I won’t lie, he’s got a long road ahead of him. It’s not going to be easy for anyone.” 

Nodding slowly, the elder Hunter gave the doc a slow once over before he turned without saying a word and knocked on the door. Pushing it open, he stuck his head inside the room, “Dean? Naythin? The doc’s here. I’m gonna come in first and he’s gonna follow me. That sound alright?” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist as a protective barrier, or at least that was what he was hoping Naythin was going to see it as but if the sudden tension in Naythin’s body meant anything he had been sadly mistaken. He quickly pulled his arm back like he’d been burned and made sure that he wasn’t touching Naythin anywhere that Naythin wasn’t touching him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, baby. I just thought you’d feel safer. I didn’t mean to…” _Totally fuck that up_ “Upset you. I’m sorry.” 

Nodding his head quickly, Naythin carefully licked his lips, his eyes squeezing closed quickly from the sharp sting of pain. “S’okay. M’okay.” He was far from okay. Okay wasn’t even in the same state. Naythin wanted to crawl up under Dean’s shirt and hide. The only problem was any kind of contact against his chest or back had Naythin’s fear ramping up. “Tell...tell Bobby it’s okay.” 

Dean slowly nodded his head before looking toward the door. “Okay, Bobby, Naythin says it’s okay,” he called out. He moved his hand back to combing his fingers back through Naythin’s hair, it had always calmed him before and even now it seemed to help a little, and if all he could get was a little, he’d take it. It was better than not at all. 

Looking over his shoulder, Bobby nodded. “You heard the man, doc. I mean it. Naythin says enough...you best stop in yer tracks an’ back off.” His eyebrows rose as he stared hard at the man. He knew he was pushing it. 

“Naythin’s the boss, Mr. Winchester. I won’t push him. You have my word.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

After a few seconds, Bobby finally pushed the door open and walked into the room. “Comin’ in, Naythin.” Walking over to his chair, he sat down crossing one leg over the other at the ankle. 

Staying near the door, Dr. Norris smiled. “Naythin, I’m Dr. Norris. I’m going to be taking care of you and seeing to it you get to go home as soon as possible. Yer the boss here. If you want me to stop, just say the word and we’re done. Okay?”

Naythin kept his head pressed against Dean’s chest as he listened to the doctor. He gave a barely there nod without looking at the man. His arm tightening around Dean’s waist. 

Dean continued to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair and he couldn’t seem to help the way he eyed the man suspiciously. Oh good, now he was worrying about people when Naythin wasn’t. Oh yeah, weren’t they a pair? He mentally shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself. _Cool it, dipshit._ He turned his attention instead to Naythin. “It’s okay. Yer okay. If it’s too crowded in here we can make anyone go that you wanna have go, alright?” He knew from the times he’d been in the hospital that having a room full of people was almost as bad as having those damn gowns that opened in the back. 

“Naythin? Do you think you can lay on yer back for me so I can get a look at you? Not gonna touch you, just wanna get a look at yer eye and the shiner you got goin’ on. I’ll keep my hands in my pockets, Okay?” Naythin wasn’t the first patient he’d had that had been traumatized. Giving them control of the situation helped get their confidence back. “Whadda say?”

Swallowing back his fear, Naythin nodded. “I...okay.” Pulling his head back, he slowly rolled onto his back, his arm staying around Dean’s waist. When it started to slide off, he latched onto a handful of Dean’s over shirt. Looking up at Dean, his eyes a little wider than they should be, he shook his head. “Don’t go.” 

Dean shook his head in return. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, angel. I promise. I’m gonna be right here. I’m always gonna be right here. If you want me closer, you pull me closer.” He’d already fucked that one up once, he wasn’t going to do it again. 

Slowly making his way to the side of Naythin’s bed, Dr. Norris kept an eye on the heart monitor. It was elevated but nothing he was going to worry about. “Okay Naythin. What I need you to do is look over at Dean but don’t turn your head, okay?” He waited for Naythin to do as he asked. “There ya go. Stay right there.” Leaning forward just a little, Dr. Norris narrowed his eyes as he watched the muscle on Naythin’s cheek quiver. The area around the eye was still swollen. The bruise still an ugly shade of dark green and black. “Okay, you can relax. You did great.” Taking a step back, he glanced over his shoulder at Bobby. When the man nodded his approval, Dr. Norris continued. “Hold real still for me, Naythin. I want to get a look at your neck. I’m not going to touch you. I promise.” Taking a step closer, the doctor leaned to the side and nodded. “Good. It’s looking much better. The redness isn’t as bad and the swelling has gone down considerably in the past couple of days.” Looking over at Dean, Dr. Norris nodded toward Naythin. “You have any questions?” 

Dean looked at Naythin and then back at the doctor and gave his head a slow shake. “I’ll prob’ly think of a million after you walk out the door but right now? No.” He looked back at Naythin. “Do you have any questions for him, baby?”

Without looking over at the doctor, Naythin tugged once against the cuff that was still around his left wrist. He knew better than to verbally ask for it to be taken off. He’d learned that lesson real fast. Ducking his head, he turned his face into Dean’s chest. His hand pulling against Dean’s over shirt as he tried to not start shaking again. 

“Will you let the doctor unfasten it?” Dean inquired. He hadn’t let Tag so he didn’t think he’d let anyone else. He just couldn’t reach it from where he was without leaning across Naythin and if his arm alone freaked Naythin out, his entire body would send him to the ceiling like a cat with its nails stuck in the rafters. He looked back at the doctor and gave a curt nod for him to unfasten it if Naythin was up to letting him. “Oh uh, he’s really hoarse,” even that was a piss poor description of it, but it was the best he could come up with at the moment. “Is somethin’ wrong with his throat too...like from the…” He couldn’t even say that word, instead he jutted his chin toward Naythin’s neck. “An’ when can he eat an’ drink whatever he wants?” 

“Part of the soreness is from the smoke inhalation. We have no way of knowing how long he was in the burning house before the fire department found him. I’ll order some medicine for it. There are some...other underlying issues for the cause of it but, I’ll go over it with you some other time.” He met Dean’s gaze across the bed, his eyebrows raising slightly. The doctor would wait until Naythin was asleep to go into greater detail. No sense in dredging everything up. “As far as his diet is concerned. We’ll take it easy for a few days. He can drink anything he wants as long as he can tolerate it. If he gets sick, we’ll have to dial it back. We don’t want to overtax his system after not having a proper diet for so long.” 

_For so long_ , every time Dean heard something like that said what he actually heard in his mind was, _Since you screwed up and let him down and allowed this to happen to him...for so long._ And every. single. time. it was like a knife to Dean’s chest. He clenched his jaw and gave a curt nod to the doctor, the corners of his lips twitching ever so slightly as he gave a valiant attempt at smiling for the man. Valiant attempt or not it crashed and burned rather fast now didn’t it? 

Smiling softly, Dr. Norris turned his attention to Naythin and the remaining restraint. “Okay, Naythin. Whadda you say we get this other cuff off? I won’t touch you, I swear. Just the buckle. We have a deal?”

Swallowing hard, Naythin nodded quickly against Dean’s chest. Squeezing his eyes closed as tight as he could, he tried to not hyperventilate. He felt a small amount of pressure on his wrist as the doctor pulled the end of the strap through the buckle. Biting his bottom lip until he tasted blood, it did nothing to stop the whimper from escaping. The sudden loss of the weight of the cuff from his wrist had Naythin snatching his hand back and curling his arm over his chest. His fingers curled into a tight fist as he pressed them against his shoulder so no one could pry his hand open again. 

“Excellent. You did just fine, Naythin. Just fine. I’ll have Debbie bring a pitcher of ice water and we’ll start on that tonight. If everything stays down, we’ll look at some juice and broth in the morning. Any other questions?” Turning he looked at Bobby who only stared back and blinked. Okay, that was a big no. Turning to face Dean, he waited to see if he had any other questions. 

Dean looked at Naythin and then over at the doctor. “Yeah, I have one um...what about tonight? Sleeping?” He hoped he didn’t have to spell it out for the man, at least not in front of Naythin. A) He was likely going to have some pretty horrific nightmares unless they gave him something to help him sleep. cool.gif He wasn’t going any damn where if Naythin kept the tight grip he had on him and most of the time, that was perfectly fine with him but, he wouldn’t need the cot and, here is the problem, he was going to have to take a leak at some point. 

“Well…” Lifting a hand, the doc rubbed at the underside of his chin. “Naythin? It’s up to you. I can give you something to help you sleep, if you want.” 

Pulling his head back just enough to be able to see Dean’s face, Naythin tugged lightly on his shirt. “You won’t leave? If...if the doctor gives me something...you won’t leave?” If he went to sleep, Naythin’s biggest fear was waking up and all this would have been a dream. He’d be back in the cage at the farmhouse and Dean would be gone, again. Shaking his head, Naythin changed his mind. “No. No, I don’ want anything. No.” 

Dean had started to see a ray of hope, he could get up while Naythin was asleep, take a leak, shower, eat and get back in bed and he would have never knew he’d been out of bed. But that ray was quickly blotted out. Shit. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he nodded and looked from Naythin to the doctor. “Okay. I guess that’s it then.” Looking back at Naythin he let his thumb brush across Naythin’s temple. “Baby,” he began very softly, “You do realize that at some point I’m gonna have to get up, just long enough to go into that bathroom right there, right?” He wasn’t going more than ten steps away into the small bathroom inside Naythin’s hospital room, but with the way Naythin was right now, he wasn’t so sure Naythin would even be alright with _that_. He smiled softly at Naythin. “It’s not like I’ve got a handy bag to go into like you do.” 

Frowning, Naythin pulled his head back as he looked up at Dean. _Handy bag? What?_ He’d been so laser focused on Dean and getting the cuffs off, Naythin hadn’t given much thought to anything else. What handy bag...Oh shit! Naythin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he started to slowly shake his head. His hand gripping Dean’s shirt as he glanced quickly down toward his crotch and back up to Dean. He started breathing heavily, his heart rate shot through the ceiling as he clutched at Dean. 

The second Naythin’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates Dean realized he’d screwed up. How could he not have known? Shit. Shit. Shit. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Baby, relax it’s just a catheter. It’s no big deal. They’ll prob’ly take it out as soon as you’re moving a little better. Hell, we could get you a bedpan if you want one, but when you were out, they had to do somethin’. It’s okay. It’s medical, it’s not....it’s okay.” _A little help here from the peanut gallery maybe?_

With Naythin focused on Dean, Dr. Norris stepped forward to the side of Naythin’s bed. Pulling his hand from his pocket, he palmed a small syringe. Turning his hand, he cleared his throat to get Dean’s attention. “Naythin...Naythin, calm down. You have to calm down. I can have the catheter taken out right now but, you have to calm down. If not, I’m gonna have to sedate you again. I don’t want you to hurt yerself.” He didn’t want to have to put Naythin under again without giving him a chance. If he had to, if it meant keeping Naythin from hurting himself, then yes, he’d do it. 

“Naythin, baby, look at me, please.” He waited for Naythin’s gaze to actually meet his. “I would never let anyone hurt you. You know that, don’t you? I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you.” Yep, he said that out loud in public. Oh boy. “The doctor doesn’t even have to really touch you, just the Foley. It’ll be out in a matter of minutes. I’m sorry, angel, I thought you knew.” He searched Naythin’s eyes to try and gage whether or not he was getting in past the horrified panic that had seemed to overtake Naythin. “Baby, hold my hand. If you want him to take it out, hold onto my hand and look me in face and before you know it it’ll be over.” 

Naythin’s nostrils flared wide as he tried to get as much air in his lungs as possible. Reaching for Dean’s hand, he squeezed hard as he turned his head away from the doctor. Nodding as fast as he could, he started holding his breath until his lungs were burning. Exhaling raggedly, he gulped in a few lungfuls of air only to hold his breath again. 

“Okay Naythin. Okay. Hang in there. Gimme two minutes and we’ll be all set.” Slipping the syringe back in his pocket, the doc went to the cabinet to get what he needed to remove the catheter from Naythin. Opening one cabinet, he took out the removal pack and grabbed a pair of gloves. He sat the removal pack down on the small table and pulled on the gloves. Ripping open the pack, he grabbed the syringe and quickly fastened it to the port, withdrawing the water from the balloon that held the catheter in place. “Deep breath in and blow it out, Naythin.” 

It took Naythin a bit to realize the doctor was talking to him. Exhaling in a rush, he sucked in a quick breath and held it. That was the best he could do. Tightening the hold he had on Dean’s shirt and his hand, Naythin let out a small whimper as he turned his head as far to the side as he could. His body tensed in anticipation of the pain that had become a huge part of his life. 

“Naythin, don’t tense up. You need to relax. Relax and exhale slowly and I can pull it out, if I do it now with as tense as you are you are not going to be happy with me,” Doctor Norris directed. 

“Come on, baby, breath with me, do what I do, okay?” Dean drew in a deep breath, as he gazed down at Naythin, and slowly exhaled. He waited for Naythin to at least notice what he was doing before he did it a second time, inhaling to capacity and then exhaling slowly. 

Naythin tried to do as Dean asked. He tried to calm down, to relax. His body was not cooperating. It had been programmed to expect pain so, it tensed. Every muscle locked up. Exhaling slowly, it came out more like quick puffs instead of one long breath. Gripping Dean tighter, Naythin squeezed his eyes as tight as he could. Tears started to roll down the side of his face. _No. No, no, no. Please. No more. Please._

Doctor Norris took his own advise and drew in a breath and blew it out before as carefully as he could pulling the Foley from Naythin’s body. He knew it hurt, he knew it wasn’t pleasant, but he couldn’t get Naythin to relax and he knew that his patient was on the verge of a breakdown. Finishing what he’d begun was the lesser of all the evil’s. He took the Foley, bag and all to the Biohazard bag and threw it away before taking off the gloves and throwing them in along with it. 

As soon as the doctor had the damn thing out, Dean turned his head and looked at Bobby and nodded toward the blanket. Thank God Bobby spoke silent nudgings because he did exactly what he’d hoped he would and tossed the blanket back over Naythin’s legs and pulled it up to his waist. Well, at least he wasn’t feeling quite so exposed any more not that he knew if at this point it mattered. “Baby? Baby are you okay? Talk to me baby, yer scarin’ me?” He had the weirdest feeling that Naythin wasn’t breathing. “Naythin?” 

Naythin’s eyes snapped open as he gasped loudly taking in large gulping breaths. All he wanted to do was curl up and make himself as small as possible. There were too many people in the room, he was afraid to move his legs, to move much of anything. The pain wasn’t the worst he’d ever experienced in a very long time. It was done and over with quickly which surprised him. He’d been expecting it to last a lot longer than it had. Swallowing, he nodded quickly. “M’okay. S’okay.” 

Dean didn’t know if it was a stupid move or not but it was instinctual. He released his hold on Naythin’s hand and slipped his free of Naythin’s and instead wrapped that arm around his shoulders, pulling Naythin up against him even as he shifted as close to Naythin as he could get. “I gotcha, baby. I gotcha. I’m so sorry, angel. I thought you knew and…” He growled at himself under his breath. “I’m sorry.” He tightened his grip around Naythin’s shoulders marginally, just enough so that Naythin would feel it. “I love you,” he whispered and leaned his head down until it was touching Naythin’s. 

Bobby had to get out of the room before he hurt someone. Clearing his throat, he headed for the door. “I uh...I’ll be back.” Pulling it open, he walked out of the room and down the hall. 

Naythin started to tense all over again when Dean let go of his hand. _Don’t leave. Don’t leave._ When Dean wrapped his arm around Naythin’s shoulders, it didn’t do much to relax him. He tried to tell himself it was Dean. Dean wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t do what the vampires, what _He_ had done to him. Taking his free hand, Naythin reached up and tentatively slid his hand under Dean’s over shirt. The heat radiating off Dean’s body slowly made its way down Naythin’s arm to the rest of his body. He was finally able to take a full breath. His eyes slipped closed as he tipped his head back against Dean’s. When Dean told Naythin he loved him, Naythin’s breath caught in his chest. He never thought he’d _ever_ hear those words again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Dean had said it to him since he woke up but, it hadn’t sunk it. Hadn’t made its way past the fear and pain. Pressing the palm of his hand against Dean’s side, Naythin blinked back the tears. “I love you too, baby.” 

Stepping back from the bed, Dr. Norris watched as Naythin’s heart rate slowly went back to normal. Blowing out a quiet breath, he smiled at the two men lying in the bed. “I’ll leave you two alone for a while. Naythin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s the last thing I would ever want to do, cause you more pain.” Turning to Dean, Dr. Norris shoved his hands in his pockets. “Let the nurse know if he changes his mind about the sleep aid. I’ll leave it at the desk and she can administer it. Try and get some rest.” Turning, he quietly walked out of the room. 

Dean sighed heavily with relief as his eyes slipped shut and felt his body almost instinctually melt against Naythin’s. He barely heard the doctor speak but knew that he had and pried his eyes open to mere slits. “It’s okay. No one was ready for any of it, I get it.” He gave his head a curt nod and closed his eyes again. He knew that the doctor hadn’t meant to hurt Naythin and more than he’d meant to scare him. It was obvious that Naythin had been through even more horrific things than Vanessa Ives had shared and it made Dean both angry, to the point of wanting to go on a mad vampire killing spree, and not let any of the blood suckers die peacefully. It also made him want to hold Naythin as close as he could and cry right along with him for the horrors he’d faced. It was all his fault, he should have looked after Naythin better. It should have been him that the blood suckers had taken, not Naythin, not his sweet Naythin. He nodded to the rest of what the doctor said and but didn’t open his eyes. “Thank you, doctor.” His arm encircling Naythin’s shoulders tightened its hold and his other arm shifted against the bed so that he could lay it up and around Naythin’s head, his fingers lazily combing through Naythin’s hair at the crown of his head. “It’s okay now, baby. Everything’s gonna be okay. I gotcha, I gotcha.” _I’m so sorry I let you down._

For the first time in a very long time, Naythin was able to relax. His muscles lost the rock hard tenseness that had been ingrained in Naythin’s system for so long. His arm around Dean’s waist slowly started to slide down as the near death grip Naythin had on Dean’s shirt lessoned. His eyes stayed closed as he turned his face into Dean more and slowly fell asleep. His breaths becoming deep and even as exhaustion and the remnants of the sedative he’d been given took their toll. 

Dean hadn’t slept for days, and even when he had slept it had only been for an hour at a time. When he felt Naythin relax more, he couldn’t help but do the same. His arm tightened a little more around Naythin, just enough to not only appease himself but to let Naythin knew that he was there, that he wasn’t going anywhere. And as Naythin’s breathing evened out his own matched it breath for breath as he too slipped off to sleep.

After watched the doc leave Naythin’s room, Bobby walked back over and carefully opened the door. Going in just far enough to see Naythin’s bed, his head dropped to his shoulders when he saw both boys were sleeping. Shaking his head, he slowly backed out closing the door as quietly as he had opened it. It was good to see Dean sleeping. The kid hadn’t slept in two days that he knew of. The last time he’d actually caught Dean with his eyes closed was four days ago when he’d fallen asleep at his desk going over obituaries for men fitting Naythin’s description. It floored Bobby how many John Doe’s were laying the morgues around the country. 

He walked back down to the small alcove of vending machines to stare at the contents. Nothing sounded good. He hadn’t eaten since the night before. None of them had really eaten much of anything in the past three years. Bobby wanted to punch something or someone. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away from the machines. His heart skipped a beat when he saw an orderly pushing a folded cot, the kind you see in motels toward Naythin’s room. “Shit.” Speed walking down the hall, Bobby stepped in front of the man, both hands braced against the frame of the cot. “Hold on there. I’ll get it in the room. They...he’s sleepin’ now anyway so no sense in wakin’ anyone up.” 

The orderly narrowed his eyes at Bobby, giving him a slow once over. “Look man. I got my orders. This cot goes to room 418 and not out in the hall. So, get outta my way so I can get it in the room and get it set up.” 

“Look...man.” Bobby growled, his eyes narrowing as one hand slowly made its way to the small of his back. “What part of he’s sleeping did you not get? I’ll cover yer ass with yer boss. Leave the cot here.” 

Huffing loudly, the orderly pushed the cot at Bobby and turned to walk away. Grumbling under his breath as he walked down the hall toward the elevators. 

Dropping his head to his chest, Bobby let out a long breath. He could just see poor Naythin having to be peeled off the ceiling if the idiot orderly barged in there with the cot. “Idjit.” 

Taking hold of the frame, he moved the cot to the side. Leaving it as close to the wall as he could so it wasn’t in anyone’s way. Walking over to the nurses desk, Bobby turned a the waist as he pointed back toward Naythin’s room. “He’s sleeping. Both of them are. Put up a Do Not Disturb sign if you have to but do NOT under any circumstances, short of this place catchin’ on fire, let anyone go in that room. Got me?”

Looking from Bobby to the room he indicated, the nurse nodded slowly. “Sure. I’ll make a note of it. When Debbie gets back from rounds, I’ll make sure she knows.” 

“Good. I’m gonna head down to the cafeteria an’ get somethin’ to eat.” Without waiting for a response, Bobby pushed away from the desk and headed for the elevators. The food hospitals gave their patients was five star. The crap the visitors got wasn’t fit for hogs. At this rate, he didn’t care. Cardboard slathered with BBQ sauce sounded great.

Tristan smiled down at the Hunter that was stretched out spread eagle on the bed before him. He’d placed the three ring cockring on him earlier, right after the rest of the nest had beaten the Hunter senseless. He’d ended it for them all however, sometimes the others were such children. Climbing up on the bed, he didn’t say a word or give the Hunter time to struggle, just thrust his hips, pushing his dry cock balls deep inside the Hunter. Grabbing a handful of the man’s hair he pulled back hard as he began to hammer his hips, thrusting in hard and deep, riding him mercilessly and smiling each time his dick hit the man’s prostate. “It’s a real bitch when you can’t even get hard isn’t it?” he sneered, his mouth next to Naythin’s ear.

Naythin groaned loudly at the sudden sharp, searing pain that pulled him from unconsciousness. He tried to move his arms and legs. When he couldn’t, Naythin started to panic. The steady forward movement of his body against the mattress combined with the hard pull on his hair, wrenching his head back had him crying out. “Get off me!” The pain in his ass had him trying to turn his head and roll to the side to throw off whoever was on him. “Get. Off!” His eyes strained to see who it was but the fingers wrapped around his hair kept him from doing much. 

Tristan pushed Naythin’s head down against the pillow hard enough that he wouldn’t be able to draw in a breath let alone bother him with insistent demands to give off of him. “You need to know that _this_ is your life from now on. Your precious _Dean_ is never going to find you. As a matter of fact, I have the rest of the nest out searching for him so that they can end. him.” He thrust his cock deeper, without bothering to pull back, merely pushing in harder and harder. 

Trying to turn his head to the side to breathe was impossible with the strength of the vampire that was fucking him. The pain was blinding. He knew the vampire had tore him open when he’d fucked into him. Naythin could feel the blood running down his skin, the blood acting as lube. Naythin had been hyperventilating so his lungs were already started for oxygen before his face had been shoved into the pillow. He struggled against the restraints on his wrists and ankles. Ignoring the way the leather bit into his skin or the pain from pulling so hard against his joints. When the vampire brought up Dean, Naythin lost it. He screamed into the pillow, his fingers curling into tight fists as his struggles double in intensity. _I’ll kill you! Don’t touch him! You get near him and I’ll kill you!_ His lungs were screaming at him. The burn was getting almost unbearable as he tried to take in the smallest of breaths. This wasn’t his life. He had a life, with Dean, Hunting. This would never be his life. Dean would find him. He’d find him. He’d find him. 

Tristan released Naythin’s hair at the same time that he dipped his head and bit into the back of Naythin’s shoulder. He drew large mouthfuls of Naythin’s blood into his mouth, moaning softly as he swallowed the rich taste. He finally withdrew from Naythin’s ass now that he’d finished with him. He didn’t even bother to lick the blood from Naythin’s ass though the smell and the memory of his flavor had the vampire’s nostrils flaring and a low groan sounding at the back of his throat. He walked, naked, to the far side of the room and took down one of his _mother’s_ favorite whips. Walking back to the foot of the bed, Tristan pull the hand back in which he held the whip, letting it come crashing down across Naythin’s back, his buttocks and the backs of his thighs, over and over, each of Naythin’s screams exciting him; possibly more so than fucking him had done.

Naythin sat bolt upright on the bed. His hands pushing against the weight that was pressing down on him. He screamed at the top of his lungs non stop, one after another. The tug on his chest had him reaching for the leads to the heart monitor and ripping them off not even feeling the pain from the adhesive pulling against his skin. The IV came out as he swung his legs off the bed, dropping to the floor when they refused to hold his weight. His eyes were wide, darting around the room, not seeing what was actually there. The nightmare too fresh and taking up any rational part of his brain as he crawled along the floor to the corner. Crouching against the wall, his feet pulled up as close to his body as he could get them. His arms covering his head as he turned his face into the wall. The screams didn’t stop even as tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked.

Dean jerked awake, his eyes wide as he looked at Naythin. His body hadn’t kicked in along with his visual abilities and it took another couple of seconds for him to be able to actually react to what he was seeing. “Naythin, no!” he lunged at him and nearly fell off the bed in the process. He stumbled backward, nearly knocking over the IV pole if he hadn’t had such quick reflexes from years as a Hunter it definitely would have hit the floor. Immediately turning back to Naythin, he hurried over to him and wound up on the floor next to him, reaching for him. “Naythin, Naythin, baby, it’s me, it’s Dean,” he soothed even as Naythin fought against his touch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Debbie ran out of her patient's room at the end of the hall full tilt when the CODE BLUE alarm started to go off. Running past the nurse’s desk, the other night nurse, Ann, was on her way to Naythin’s room with the crash cart. The screams that came from the room when they slammed into the door had the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. Seeing Naythin’s empty bed, she hurried to the heart monitor to shut off the screeching alarm. Turning toward the sound of the screams, she saw Naythin huddled in the corner. His arms covering his head and face as he hid in the corner. “What the hell is going on in here?” She demanded as she tried to push past Dean to get to her patient. Blood was running in a steady stream down the side of Naythin’s hand where the IV should be. “Naythin! Naythin, you need to calm down!” When it was clear, Naythin wasn’t listening or even knew she was there, Debbie turned to Ann. “Get me a sedative! NOW!” 

He could feel each and every one of the lashes from the whip across his back, ass and thighs. Over and over until he’d passed out from the pain. It only seemed to spur Him on. Each hit becoming stronger and more vicious until the pain pulled Naythin from unconsciousness, screaming. Beatings had been a popular punishment. Sometimes, it was all He would do. The vampire getting a perverse joy out of hearing Naythin scream and beg. “Please, no! No more! Please, stop. Please, stop. Oh, God, no more!” He was shaking, his fingers fluttering over the top of his head as he tried to make himself as small as possible. 

When Debbie tried to push Dean out of the way he had to fight with everything he had not to go for her throat. He knew she was just doing her job, that she was likely worried about Naythin. “Don’t!” he barked. When she looked at him with wide eyes he gave his head a slowly shake, his eyes blazing as they met hers. “Don’t. Touch. Him. He’s afraid. Let...let me handle it. If I can’t then, fine. Do whatever you have to but...give me a chance. Give _him_ a chance.” His eyes searched Debbie’s brown ones. “I don’t know how much you know but...he’s been through Hell. He had a nightmare about it. It’s natural that he’s...like this. Trust me. I’ve been to Hell too.” He turned his attention back to Naythin, practically dismissing Debbie all together. Carefully, he slid his hands into Naythin’s, let him have the power to hold _him_ rather than the other way around. “Naythin, baby, it’s me, it’s Dean. _No one_ will ever hurt you again. Baby, please, look at me. _See_ me. You’re not back there. It’s a dream, a nightmare. He doesn’t have you anymore. He _never_ will again. I promise you that.” 

Naythin pulled away from the touch to his hands. His screaming fading to soft shuddering whimpers. His eyes were still squeezed closed as tight as he could make them, tears streamed down his cheeks despite the tight seal on his eyelids. Slowly, his brain started taking over and he could hear voices around him that had no place in his nightmare. A woman’s voice that sounded vaguely familiar. In all the time he’d been held, he never saw a single woman, human or vampire. A familiar, deep voice slowly pushed past everything else, soothing his nerves and had his fingers curling around the hands under them. Turning his face away from the wall, Naythin hesitantly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. “De-Dean?” His head snapped to the side, looking around the room. He saw two nurses standing just behind Dean. He knew one but couldn’t remember her name, the other, he couldn’t place. Looking back at Dean, Naythin pushed away from the wall, tucking his chin and pressing the side of his face against Dean’s chest. 

Debbie backed away, giving Dean the chance he’d asked for. Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes ping ponging from one man to the other. When Naythin finally seemed to come around, she exhaled loudly, her head dropping to her chest. Taking the syringe from Ann, she tucked in the pocket of his scrubs. Keeping her voice low to not startle Naythin, she stepped close to the door so Dean could see her. “I have the sleeping aid Dr. Norris suggested at the desk. I think it would be a good idea, at least for the time being. He could hurt himself as well as you if he reacts this violently from a nightmare.” Nodding toward Naythin’s bleeding hand, she sighed heavily. 

Dean nodded but he didn’t look away from Naythin. “Yeah, alright.” He could agree to that without his conscious bothering him. Naythin needed some sleep, some _real_ sleep without nightmares. He had a feeling, if his time in hell was anything to go by, that Naythin would be using a sleep aid for a good long time before the nightmares started to become less frequent. Slowly, ever so slowly, lifted one of their joined hands, wrapping it around the side of Naythin’s head, holding Naythin’s head against his chest. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I’m here. Yer safe.” He slumped a little and breathed an easier breath, thankful as hell that he’d managed to get Naythin to calm down without the nurse giving him the damn sedative. He couldn’t live on sedatives. Like himself, Naythin had to learn how to find sleep without nightmares. For Naythin, a sleep aid would do the trick, it wasn’t like he’d been able to walk into a hospital and ask for any after his time in Hell. So instead, he’d turned to Jack, Jim and Jose. Either way, the result was the same, less nightmares. He barely turned his head toward Debbie and his eyes swung toward the bed briefly before returning to her face. “I think…” he heaved a sigh, if the woman agreed to this he’d be willing to kiss her flat on the mouth, “If you’d bandage his hand down here...slowly...gently...I think it would help. He might start to trust you a little bit...and then I can get him get back in bed an’ you can start another IV.” 

Nodding slowly, Debbie turned to Ann. “I got this. You can go. Call Dr. Norris and let him know what happened.” Turning her attention back to Dean and Naythin, Debbie slowly crouched on the floor. “I’ll give him the sleep aid first. That way, he’ll be a little calmer to get his hand bandaged and start another IV. He won’t be out, just really relaxed so you can get him back in bed.” 

Dean nodded and smiled at Debbie. “Thank you,” he murmured. Turning his attention back to Naythin he dipped his head a little and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s okay, baby. I gotcha. I gotcha. M’not gonna let anyone hurt you. Not ever again.” 

Naythin had been watching both women through his bangs. When they finally left the room, he sagged against Dean’s chest. His fingers squeezing Dean’s hands. “M’sorry.” Sniffling quietly, he looked down at Dean’s hands pressed against his chest. “I didn’t...I didn’t hurt you?” He wasn’t even sure how he’d ended up on the floor in the corner to begin with. The last thing he knew, he’d fallen asleep next to Dean. The nightmare hit and he _woke up_ on the floor. 

“No,” Dean murmured with a slight, slow shake of his head before turning his head and resting it against Naythin’s. “You didn’t hurt me.” He was silent a long while as he struggled with himself, telling himself to man up and not be such a pussy. His stomach was tied in knots over the idea of what he was about to do, but he’d deal with anything for Naythin. “Do...do you wanna tell me about it?” He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes closed as he waited for Naythin’s response. 

Naythin dropped to his knees as he leaned against Dean, getting as close as he could. The solid feel of Dean’s chest and abdomen against him helped to ground him and push away the nightmare. When Dean asked him if he wanted to talk about it, Naythin gave his head a quick shake. He started to say no only to remember how many times he’d asked Dean to talk about his nightmares from his time in Hell. Sighing heavily, Naythin nodded slowly. “Okay.” 

Taking one hand from Dean’s, Naythin wiped the back of his hand across his eyes clearing the tears. Taking in a long deep breath, he exhaled just as slowly. “It uh...It was right after they grabbed me. The vampires. I fought ‘em off for a while until one of ‘em came up and knocked me out. He uh...I came to on a bed.” Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin swallowed a few times. Not that he had anything in his stomach to throw up but the action seemed to calm it just the same. “I was tied on my stomach, spread eagle, naked. There was...some kind of uh...they’d put a cock ring on. Except it had a bunch of rings. He uh…” Naythin started to shake as the memories came flooding back. It was tame in comparison to how creative He would get but, it still made Naythin sick to his stomach just thinking about it. “He fucked me dry until he came. Pushed my face into the pillow ‘til I almost passed out. When I thought he’d left the room, he started whipping me on my back, the backs of my legs an’ ass until I passed out again.” 

Dean had to swallow several times while Naythin spoke and he had to fight himself to not tense. A muscle in his jaw twitched and rolled as he ground his teeth practically to dust, that was the only outward appearance to the turmoil going on inside him. Tears sprang to his eyes and he blinked away the sting. He exhaled a little more shakily than he’d wanted to and cleared his throat as quietly as possible. “It’s over now. No one will _EVER_ hurt you like that again. I’ll die to keep that promise if I have to.” 

“He said I had to understand my place. That that was my life now. He said the rest of the nest was out looking for you, to end you.” Tears rolled down Naythin’s cheeks as he shook his head. “I fought. I tried to get away, I did. I jus’...I couldn’t do it.” Naythin had berated himself for a long time. He should have fought harder, tried harder to get away. He never should have gave up, even when He told him that Dean was dead but, that’s exactly what he did; he gave up. 

Dean’s jaw ached from how hard he was clenching his teeth. Sniffling softly, he forced his teeth apart so he could speak. “Yeah well, I’m here now. That asshole is _never_ gonna step foot near you, not _EVER_ again. Yer safe now. Yer home, with me.” He smoothed their joined hands down over the side of Naythin’s head and along his cheek. “I wish I could tell you not to cry an’ not to be scared but...I know what Hell’s like. Just...just try to remember that I’m never gonna let anything happen to you ever again. I swear it.” 

Knocking quietly on the door, Debbie pushed it open enough to stick her head inside. “Dean? Naythin? It’s Debbie. Just me.” Slowly making her way in the room carrying a tray with gauze bandages and the syringe with the sleep aid, she let the door close behind her. Walking across the room keeping as close to the wall as she could so Naythin wouldn’t get spooked, Debbie set the tray on the counter. “I need to get his hand bandaged and give him the shot. You think he’ll be okay with that?” 

Dean looked up when he heard Debbie’s voice. He didn’t want to call out to her right then, Naythin was in a very vulnerable place having talked about what happened to him and he knew that the slightest thing could spook the hell out of him. “It’s okay,” he whispered to Naythin. He flashed Debbie as much of a shot as he could muster before turning his attention back to Naythin. “Yer not there anymore. Yer here, in the hospital where everyone just wants you to get better. Get yer strength back...it’s okay now. Yer safe.” He paused for a long moment for Naythin to have a chance to let that soak in for a moment and answer if he wanted to. 

He heard the nurse talk about bandaging his hand. Naythin frowned, his brows bunching heavily. Bandage his hand? It was only then that he actually looked down and saw the blood on the back of his hand and running down the sides. Pain and blood had been such a part of his life over the past...however long he’d been kept, he didn’t even feel it. Not really anyway. Nodding against Dean’s chest, Naythin shifted so he was sitting back on his heels keeping his shoulder, head and side pressed against Dean. “O-okay. You have to stay.” Naythin couldn’t bring himself to look up at Dean. He knew how pathetic and childish he sounded. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “Never gonna leave you,” he murmured and tightened his arm around Naythin, giving his uninjured hand a gentle squeeze. _Not ever again._ “It’s okay. Debbie just wants to help you. She’s not gonna hurt you. I wouldn’t let her if she tried.” He looked up at Debbie and nodded. He hoped that she’d had enough training to know that it would help a lot of she agreed with him so that Naythin could hear it from her. 

“Dean’s right, Naythin. I’d never do anything to hurt you. I just want to bandage your hand and give you something to help you sleep so you don’ have any bad dreams.” She left the part out about starting a new IV. Baby steps. She had to take things a lot slower with Naythin than any of her other patients. Picking up the tray, she walked over to where Dean and Naythin sat on the floor. Crouching in front of them, she set the tray on the floor so Naythin could see everything on it. “No tricks. I promise.” She opened the packet of gauze pads in front of Naythin so he could see not only them but the pack she was going to get them out of. She had grabbed rubber gloves already and put them on the tray. She let Naythin see her pick each one up and pull them on her hands. Now that she was ready, she picked up a gauze pad and wet it first with the bottle of saline solution and used it to clean up the back and sides of Naythin’s hand where the blood had dried. She glanced up at Naythin every so often to make sure he was okay and that he wasn’t starting to withdraw from her. She’d seen a rape patient in the ER once and Naythin was acting a lot like that poor girl had. She tried to remember everything the ER nurses did, every exaggerated movement so that the girl could see them and see that there were no surprises. Once his hand was clean to the eye, she pulled that pad away and set it aside on the tray. She pulled out another gauze pad and held it up a little for Naythin to see while she pulled the top of the Betadine solution open. Lowering the pad in her hand slowly, she pressed it to the bottle as she tipped the bottle to wet the pad. After she had it good and coated, she used it to clean the wound itself. When Naythin jerked a little she froze and looked from Naythin’s hand to Naythin and then Dean before looking back to Naythin. “Are you okay, Naythin?” 

“Stings.” He hadn’t expected that. Naythin had watched every move the nurse made. His eyes following her like a hawk. The cool liquid on his hand as she cleaned the blood off felt good. He’d started to relax a bit, leaning more against Dean. He forced his arm to relax as he held his hand out for the nurse to finish. 

Debbie nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry about that, Naythin. Sometimes it can and I forgot to mention that. I’m sorry, I should have said something.” She looked from Naythin to Dean before lowering her attention to Naythin’s hand again. “I’ll try to go slower. Maybe that till help it not hurt so badly.” It was rare for Betadine to hurt, but there was no way in hell that she was going to say that to Naythin. If he’d been raped like his chart sounded, he was probably hypersensitive right now. The poor dear. She cleaned everything up as carefully as she could and yet as swiftly as she could. Once his hand was cleaned she took out a couple of butterfly bandages just to make sure his hand didn’t start bleeding again and taped the sides of the wound together. Afterward, she dressed it in a clean bandage, taping it to his skin on each side of his hand. “How’s that? That feel okay?” 

Nodding, Naythin flexed his fingers. The pull of the tape on his hand felt odd. The wound itself didn’t hurt, at least to him it didn’t. He’d been hurt a lot worse. Shrugging one shoulder, he looked up at the nurse through his thick bangs. “S’okay. Thanks.” Ducking his head, he pressed his cheek against Dean’s chest. 

Debbie smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome, Naythin.” Her eyes darted to Dean briefly before returning to Naythin. 

“Uh, I have a question,” Dean murmured. He hadn’t noticed how blood crusted the bandages on Naythin’s wrists were until he saw the brand new fresh bandage on his hand. “Shouldn’t his other bandages be changed? Or do you think that maybe that should be done while he’s asleep?” He hated to say it aloud in front of Naythin but the longer he thought about it the more he hated the idea of not. Hiding things from Naythin was the last thing he needed. He turned his attention to Naythin himself. “What do you think, angel? Do you wanna be awake when the bandages are changed?” 

Naythin didn’t have an opinion on the subject. Whatever Dean and the nurse thought was best, he’d take. When Dean called him _angel_ , Naythin’s breath hitched in his chest. He wasn’t anyone’s angel, not anymore. He hadn’t been for a very long time. Squeezing his eyes closed, he fought back the tears that pooled in the corners of his eyes. Shaking his head, he swallowed several times to try to get his voice working better. “Whatever you want’s fine.” 

Debbie looked at Dean and back at Naythin. “Nope. _You_ are my patient so you are gonna make that decision. Whatever you want me to do, that’s what I’ll do.” She’d taken a class after she’d seen that poor woman in the ER and they said that someone who was violated felt powerless and that things just happened to them. She wasn’t going to add to those feelings. She’d meant what she said, whatever Naythin wanted, she’d do. That was one bit of power she could give back to Naythin. She gave a curt nod to her own words and felt a little bit satisfied by what she’d said. 

Dean smiled at Debbie, he was starting to really like this woman, and it was a genuine smile too. Looking back at Naythin he shrugged one shoulder. “You heard the lady, baby. I guess you have somethin’ to think about.” _Something that doesn’t involve vampires, humiliation and pain._

Naythin started to get a little panicky. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing to make Dean or the nurse mad at him. He didn’t want to get punished. Pulling back, he curled his arm against his chest as he eyed the nurse through his bangs. She wasn’t moving toward him, trying to grab for his arms or legs. Hell, she wasn’t even looking at him as she fiddled with the items on the tray. Licking his lips, he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Chewing on the corner, he slowly let it slip free finally. “Sleep.” His voice barely above a whisper. “When I’m sleeping.” He immediately pulled back, ducking his chin nearly to his chest. His muscles tensed as he braced for the oncoming beating. 

Dean’s smile was immediate and he couldn’t have stopped himself from pressing a kiss to Naythin’s head if he’d tried. There was a glimpse of the man he knew. Tears immediately filled his eyes but he breathed through the emotion that clenched at his heart. He swallowed hard and gave a curt nod to Naythin’s decision. 

Debbie looked up at Naythin and smiled. “Sleep it is,” she murmured, her words whisper soft. She glanced at Dean and tapped the syringe with the sleeping medication in it with one finger so Dean had time to get Naythin ready for it. 

“Baby, Debbie has to give you a shot. It’s the medicine to help you sleep without any more nightmares, okay?” Dean murmured softly, leaning his head against Naythin’s again. 

“One poke and it’s over,” Debbie added. 

Naythin waited for the blows to rain down on him. The kicks, punches, lashes from the whip, the cane, riding crop, hell anything they could get their hands on had been used on him. After a couple of minutes, he slowly raised his head. Tilting it to one side, his bangs shifted so he could see the syringe on the tray. It was small, the needle was thin and probably wouldn’t hurt much. It was only one. He could handle one shot. Flexing his fingers, Naythin slowly pulled his arm away from his chest. Extending his hand out, palm up. He didn’t know if it the shot had to go in a vein or muscle. 

Debbie smiled and nodded at Naythin going so far as to actually offer up his arm. “That’s good. That’s very good, Naythin.” She reached for the syringe, rubber tie and an alcohol pad. “I have to tie this around your arm first so I can find a vein, okay, Naythin?” 

Dean pulled his head up when Naythin offered the nurse an arm and he smiled wide before leaning into Naythin and pressing a kiss to his head. “I love you,” he whispered and pressed another kiss to his head. Turning his attention to Debbie he looked from her to Naythin and back and he had to admit that his breath caught in his throat. Shit. Shit. Shit. The frickin’ rubber arm band looked like a damn restraint. Or it could look that way to someone that had been through what Naythin had. He shifted his hold on Naythin and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “It’s okay. I gotcha. I gotcha,” he whispered against Naythin’s head. 

Swallowing several times, Naythin eyed the long stretchy band in the nurse’s hand. It wasn’t the first time he’d ever seen one or had one on his arm. This time was different. That had all been _before_. Now, everything was different. Curling his fingers into a loose fist, he looked up at the nurse. “I-I don’ know. Um...o-okay.” He had to fight to not pull his arm away. 

“I’ll do it as fast as I can, Naythin. I’m sorry that I have to use it at all,” Debbie responded. So much for progress. She leaned forward and reached for Naythin’s arm. Slowly. Exaggeratedly. Making sure Naythin could see everything she was doing. Once she had the band tied around his arm, she reached for the alcohol pad and wiped it across the vein that immediately puffed up. “You have beautiful veins,” she murmured, knowing it was better if she said _something_. Reaching for the syringe as she released the alcohol pad she pulled the cap off the needle with her teeth. She glanced up at Naythin as she placed the needle near his puffed up vein. “One poke, that’s it. Are you ready, Naythin?” 

“It’s gonna be okay, baby. I wouldn’t let her hurt you, you know that. I love you, angel. I love you so much,” Dean whispered so only Naythin could hear him, or at least make out his words. 

_You have beautiful veins._ Naythin started to shake. His fingers curling into a white knuckle fist. His heart was pounding against his ribs, chest heaving with each quick, shallow breath. “No...No.” Pulling back, he leaned back until his heels bit into his ass. How many times had he heard those exact words as He bit into Naythin repeatedly or allowed others to feed on him. 

When Naythin pulled away from her, Debbie’s eyes swung to Dean, her eyes a little wider than they had been a moment before. 

Dean glanced at Debbie before turning his full attention to Naythin. “Baby, what is it? What happened, what’s wrong?” He’d been doing so good. Dean tightened his arms around him, even as he turned more toward Naythin so he could see his face rather than the top of his head or his profile. “Talk to me, baby. She won’t touch you unless you say it’s okay.” He looked to the side and up as if by doing so he could actually _see_ Debbie. “Right, Debbie?” 

Naythin shook his head repeatedly. Swallowing hard, he glanced up at Dean. “What...what she said.” His fingers opened and closed as he glanced from Dean to his arm and back again. No one had ever fed from his arms so there weren’t any marks and his long hair hid the bite mark on the side of his neck. He hoped Dean would know what he was talking about and not make him say it out loud. 

“What she said?” Dean repeated. His mind raced to try and put two and two together. Turning his head he looked back at Debbie. “You said he had nice veins,” he shook his head, “They hurt him. Blood...things. You can’t say things like that to him.” 

Debbie felt like shit. Her eyes widened as she looked from Dean to Naythin and back. “Oh my God!” She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head before opening them. She looked at Naythin and frowned softly. “Naythin, I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean anything by what I said. I was just...I was trying to make you feel more at ease and instead… Oh Naythin, I am so sorry.” She didn’t know what else to do. “Would it be better if I got another nurse to do this?” 

“No. No one else.” As little as Naythin knew about the nurse, she’d never hurt him and she listened to Dean. “M’okay. Sorry.” Extending his arm, he turned his palm up opening his fist so the shot wouldn’t hurt. He knew enough that if you tensed when getting a shot, the fuckers hurt. He’d been hurt enough and wasn’t looking to cause it himself. 

Debbie nodded and quickly inserted the needle in Naythin’s arm before she screwed anything else up or Naythin had the chance to change his mind about letting her do it at all. Once the medication was in, she withdrew the needle and wiped at the area with a clean piece of gauze before reaching for a Band-Aid and taping it across the tiny pinprick hole. She’d thought of using the wrap they had now that stuck to itself but she had no way of knowing what kind of sick things had been done to Naythin and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him to panic when he saw the brightly colored wrap. “Okay, all done, Naythin. We’re done. When that medicine takes effect you’re gonna feel really relaxed and at ease, alright?” _Please, God, don’t let it scare him._

Dean nodded to the nurse’s words before he turned himself more into Naythin. Lifting one hand, he ran his fingers through Naythin’s hair. “Kinda like this use to do for ya, only better.” He offered Naythin a soft smile. “Do you remember?” 

Naythin hadn’t even felt the prick from the needle. Even watching intently, he didn’t feel anything. The nurse was good. Once she was done and the band aid was on. He pulled his arm back as she loosened the stretchy band from around his bicep. Nodding, he looked down as Dean started to run his fingers through his hair. Naythin’s eyes slipped closed as he let out a long sigh. Licking his lips, he leaned against Dean’s chest. “I do. I remember.” There were times Naythin would dream about Dean. His fingers running through his hair. The way he laughed. Naythin would wake up crying each and every time. Now, this was real. Dean was here. He wasn’t dead and Naythin wasn’t chained to the floor or locked in the cage for days on end. “Don’ stop.” 

Dean smiled at Naythin even as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. He shook his head even though Naythin wouldn’t see the gesture. “Never,” he replied, his voice a little hoarser than it had been a moment before. 

Debbie smiled at the two men and gathered up everything onto the tray before pulling to her feet. “I’ll leave you two alone. Let me know when he’s in bed and asleep, we’ll changed those bandages.” She didn’t even bother to throw the items she’d used in the trash in Naythin’s room, instead she made a silent beeline for the door and out, she could throw everything out and wash up in the hall or nurse’s lounge. Tears pricked her eyes as she headed up the hall toward the nurses station.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Naythin wasn’t sure how long he sat on the floor with Dean running his fingers through his hair. His muscles seemed to slowly turn to Jell-O to the point he could barely keep his head up or his hands tucked in close to his chest. “M’tired.” he mumbled against Dean’s chest as he shifted his legs out from under him. 

“I know you are, angel,” Dean murmured softly, “I know.” He swallowed hard as he searched Naythin’s bruised and abused features. His chest grew tight and it was hard to breathe as the full force of Naythin’s injuries, or at least the facial ones, hit him square in the chest. The first tear fell from the center of his eyes and down his cheek. He didn’t even want to think about the entirety of Naythin’s injuries. He doubted he’d be able to keep any kind of composure when that happened. Turning his head, he noticed for the first time, the bandages around Naythin’s ankles and his breath hitched in his throat. Swallowing against it and the lump that had formed there he slowly blew out a shaky breath. His hand never creased combing his fingers through Naythin’s hair, not even when he started to cry or when he felt his stomach flip flop sickly. He squeezed his eyes closed as he struggled to shut out those words that the woman...witch...whatever she was...that _Vanessa_...had said.

Naythin startled awake. Gasping in a lungful of air, his eyes snapped open as he sat up in the bed. His wrists had clean bandages as well as a new IV needle in the back of his other hand. Breathing heavily, he looked around the room as he moved closer to Dean. His hand with the IV gripping a handful of Dean’s shirt. The last thing he remembered was sitting on the floor with Dean after his nightmare. There were no dreams, no nightmares. Just a whole lot of nothing.

Dean’s eyes flew open the second Naythin jerked awake. He laid there silently watching Naythin as he looked around the room and down at himself; his legs, his hand and the IV in it, and seemed to be trying to fill in the blanks. He tightened his arm around Naythin’s chest and began to come the fingers of his other hand through Naythin’s hair again. “It’s okay. Yer safe, baby. I gotcha.” He looked down the length of Naythin’s body and back up. “I didn’t cover you because you seemed a little warm. If yer cold I can cover you up.” 

Looking over at Dean, Naythin shook his head. Being too warm seemed absurd. “No. I’m not too warm.” Clearing his throat, he winced a little at the pain. Taking a deep breath, he sniffed before slowly laying back down. “I almost forgot what _warm_ felt like.” Reaching up with his hand, he tugged at the collar of the hospital gown, pulling it away from his neck. Having any type of clothing on felt strange, made his skin itch. One thing Naythin would never complain about again was being too warm. 

Dean nodded slowly and just as slowly, sat up enough so he could pull his arm from around Naythin and reach for the blankets. 

Naythin was staring up at the ceiling as Dean sat up next to him. He barely registered what Dean was doing until he felt the tips of Dean’s fingers brush against the inside of his leg. “NO!” Kicking out with his foot, Naythin’s hands dropped to his side as he pushed himself back on the bed knocking the pillow to the floor. He didn’t stop until the back of his head hit the edge of the light fixture that stuck out from the wall over the head of the bed. “Don’t touch me!” Pulling his feet back, Naythin wrapped his arms around his shins, his eyes wide as he ducked his head resting his cheek against the side of his knee. He was shaking, his fingertips pressing hard into the sides of his legs. If he had any fingernails left there would be crescent shaped indentations in his skin. 

Dean jumped back as far as he could without falling off the side of the bed when Naythin kicked out, kicking the hell out of him, it was a good thing Naythin was barefoot or Dean would have been really feeling the hard kick to his shin. Sonofabitch. The _no_ that followed told Dean all that he needed to know, somehow, that simple touch had triggered a memory. Son.of.a.bitch! What the hell all did they do to him? Shit. He had a strong feeling that he didn’t want to know. Dean’s hands went up into a surrender position as he shifted a little further to the side of the bed, so much so that half of his body was hanging off the bed. “Okay. Okay. I’m not gonna touch you. I’m sorry. I was just gonna cover you up, that’s all.” He slowly shifted his body so he could get a leg on the floor before he wound up landing flat on his back on the hard tiled floor. He slowly put his other foot on the floor and pulled to his feet as he turned his body to face Naythin and then sat back down on the edge of the bed, facing Naythin. He kept his hands up the entire time so that he didn’t make Naythin feel any more threatened than he already did. “It’s okay, baby. I’m not gonna hurt you. I’d never hurt you. I swear to God, I wouldn’t.” 

Shaking his head quickly, Naythin dipped his chin, rubbing his eyes against the material of the hospital gown. Sniffling quietly, he tightened his grip around his legs. “M’sorry. I didn’...I didn’ mean to kick you. You...you touched m’leg an’...” Shaking his head again, Naythin bit down hard on his bottom lip. 

Dean reached out without thought and cupped the side of Naythin’s face in his hand, using his thumb to tug gently at his bottom lip. “Easy, yer gonna make it bleed,” he murmured gently, calmly. He waited until Naythin slowly released his lip. “I touched your leg an’ what, baby? What happened?” His chest grew tight even before Naythin spoke a single word. It took everything in him not to stop Naythin from telling him. _”Don’t be a pussy, boy! It’s a good way to get yerself killed! Man up! Deal with the pain and move on, Dean,”_ his Dad’s voice sounded in his head. 

Shaking his head, Naythin blinked back the tears. He couldn’t tell Dean what they’d done to him. He’d leave him. He’d never want to touch him again. “I can’t. I can’t. Please don’ make me.” Everything was too fresh. It was too soon.

Dean let his hand fall away from the side of Naythin’s face as he nodded his understanding. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. If...if you ever wanna talk about it...I’m here.” He started to lean in and wrap his arms around Naythin but he stopped himself in the nick of time. “I…” _Want to hold you._ “Can I wrap my arms around you? Would that be okay?” 

Picking his head up, Naythin wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand. Nodding quickly, he slowly straightened his legs keeping his feet well away from Dean’s side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he reached his hand out for Dean’s. Dean had never hurt him. He trusted Dean with his life. He’d always looked out for him. Even when they fought, Dean never walked out on him. 

Dean reached for Naythin and wrapped his arms around him, he shifted closer to Naythin rather than pulling Naythin to him. Turning his head, he closed his eyes and tucked his face in against Naythin’s neck, sighing softly, his warm breath fanning against the tender flesh. 

Naythin slowly wrapped his arms around Dean making sure to not snag the IV tube on anything. He’d ripped one out and didn’t want to repeat the process again. When Dean leaned into him, Naythin’s muscles locked up, his head tilted to the side leaning against Dean’s. Dean’s breath against the side of his neck brought back every memory of being bitten Naythin had. Hunching his shoulder and tilting his head as far to the side as he could, Naythin pushed Dean’s head away. “No, no. Don’t...I can’t. I just...I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Pulling his arms from around Dean’s back, Naythin moved away from him until his side hit the metal railing. His shoulders were almost up to his ears as he tried to protect his neck. Lifting his left hand, he pressed the palm of his hand to the bandage on the left side of his neck. 

Dean got the hint as Naythin pressed his head and shoulder down against him almost painfully. He pulled his head back slowly due to the cramped space he had to do it in. His lips parted, confusion clearly written on his face. What had he done? Naythin couldn’t...what? Be held? Hold him? All of these questions hovered on the tip of his tongue. His chest ached, each beat of his heart seemed to hurt. He forced himself to ignore it. This wasn’t about him, it was about Naythin and whatever he needed. If he hadn’t let Naythin get grabbed, this wouldn’t be happening. If he’d found him sooner, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. This, all of it, was his fault. When Naythin drew back from him, pulling his arms from around him it became harder to breathe. He had to swallow a few hundred times before he was able to speak without sounding so wrecked as he watched Naythin pull so far away from him. He turned his head and found the chair that was still next to the side of Naythin’s bed. “It’s okay. You don’t have to move so far away. I’ll move.” He slowly pulled to his feet and turned so he could sit down in the chair. “See? Yer safe.” 

Dr. Norris knocked softly before walking inside the room. “Good morning!” He smiled brightly as he looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. “Or...not.” Walking along the wall, he set the file he’d been carrying on the counter before turning and leaning against it. “Debbie tells me there was some excitement last night.” Looking at Naythin, the doctors eyes skimmed over him, glancing at the bandage on Naythin’s hand as well as the IV now in the opposite hand. The absence of the heart monitor leads was glaringly obvious. “Did the sleep medication help at all?” Looking over at Dean, he raised both eyebrows knowing he’d get a better answer from him than Naythin. 

Dean slowly looked away from Naythin and over to the doctor. “Yeah, he slept a lot better with it,” he responded. “He woke a little confused but,” he nodded, “It was a lot better than having him waking up from a nightmare.” 

Naythin’s head snapped up when he heard the knock on the door. He’d been watching Dean through his bangs when he started to get off the bed. Naythin’s heart nearly jumped out of his throat. He was convinced Dean was going to leave him, that he was going to leave. When he sat in the chair next to the bed, Naythin was about to slowly make his way over to him when the doctor walked in. He watched as the doctor walked across the room and stopped near the counter where the small in room sink was. When he brought up the _excitement_ Naythin knew he was referring to his nightmare and what happened after it. Not exactly a proud moment in Naythin’s life. Hell, he was pretty well disgusted with himself about everything. 

When Dean spoke up, Naythin turned his attention to him. Dean didn’t look at him and that hurt. Naythin knew he deserved it for how he’d kicked Dean and pushed him away before the doctor came in. Glancing from Dean to the doctor, he waited for Dean to say more, when he didn’t, Naythin turned his head away, hiding the tears that pooled in his eyes. 

“Okay. That’s good. I think we’ll make the sleeping medication a regular thing for a while. At least as long as you’re in the hospital. That sound good to you, Naythin?” He waited for a response. When he didn’t get any, Dr. Norris nodded slowly. “I need a yes or a no, Naythin.” 

Swallowing hard, Naythin nodded quickly. 

“Good. I’ll make a note in your chart. I brought the bland diet menu with me. As I said before, we’ll start out easy. Nothing too heavy for a while. I’ll leave it with Dean so you can go over it. I brought the regular menu for you, Dean. No sneakin’ banana splits, okay?” Chuckling lightly, he pulled a pair of gloves from his pocket. “Naythin I need to take a look at you to see how everything’s going. Check the wounds on yer back, wrists etc. You okay with that?”

When the doctor said he had to come over and check him out, Naythin looked over at Dean. His eyes widened as he reached out for him not caring how badly his hand shook. “Dean…” 

Dean started to reach for Naythin’s hand a couple of times while the doctor had been talking but he didn’t want to distract Naythin from what was being said. When he saw Naythin look away out of the corner of his eye he couldn’t stop the way his brow furrowed with confusion briefly before he shook it off for the time being. He’d ask Naythin about it after the doctor left. He assumed that the doctor was going to leave and started to reach for Naythin again only to have him instead announce that he was going to, _“see how everything’s going.”_ _**Ah shit dude, seriously!?**_ His attention snapped to Naythin when he said his name and he was up and out of the chair before he even realize he was moving. He sat down on the side of the bed facing Naythin and reached for him, pulling Naythin into his arms. “I won’t breathe on you. I won’t lay my head on yer shoulder. It’s okay. We’ll do whatever you want...whatever you need. For now just...hold me,” he whispered against Naythin’s ear. “I love you. I’ll never leave you. I’m not mad or whatever yer thinkin’. I’m worried about you. I don’t mean to scare you, I hate myself for it. Just hold onto me...look at _me_ while the doc checks you out.” He pulled his head back and looked into Naythin’s face. “Baby?” he murmured softly. “Does that...is that okay?” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as he turned his face away from the doctor to stare at the wall. Sliding his hands under Dean’s over shirt, he closed his eyes. Listening to Dean, Naythin squeezed his eyes closed tight to keep the tears from falling. He wanted all those things back. He wanted Dean to...breathe on his neck, to rest his head on his shoulder. Naythin wanted to be how he was, before. Not...this. “Love you, too. M’sorry. M’sorry I’m not...me anymore.” When Dean pulled his head back, Naythin did the same. Looking up at him, Naythin nodded slowly. “Uh huh...it’s okay. It’s okay.” 

Dr. Norris waited on the far side of the room for Naythin and Dean. He didn’t want to interrupt. Everything had to be done on Naythin’s timetable. If he felt out of control for even a moment, they’d lose any headway they’d gained in the short amount of time he’d been awake. When the two men seemed to come to some sort of agreement, Dr. Norris cleared his throat. “Okay. Naythin, since you’re sitting up the way you are, I’m going to check your back first. I’m going to try and not have to touch you but, if I do, I’ll let you know ahead of time. Okay?” 

Not taking his eyes off Dean, Naythin nodded. It took him a few seconds to remember to actually speak. “Okay.”

Dean hadn’t seen Naythin’s back and part of him was glad while another part, some sick masochistic part of himself wanted to see the damage that had been done to his Naythin. He tightened his arms around Naythin briefly before he shifted his arms lower, down around Naythin’s waist so that his arms wouldn’t be in the way of the doctor checking Naythin out. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips he tried to meet Naythin’s gaze, not that it was very easy to do. “Baby, do...do you want me to look?” he inquired.

Naythin’s eyes widened when Dean asked to see his back. He’d never seen it. He didn’t have to look to know it was covered in scars from being whipped and clawed up by Him. He didn’t want Dean to look, to see how weak he’d been to not fight off the vampires. To not get away. Shaking his head, Naythin looked down at Dean’s chest for a moment before raising his eyes back to Dean’s face. “No...no. Please don’ be mad.” 

Dean swallowed hard and gave his head a quick shake as the corners of his lips twitched and he could feel his chin quiver a little as he tried not to cry. “M’not mad,” he whispered huskily, “It’s okay.” He leaned in and lightly rested his forehead against Naythin’s. “It’s okay.” 

Closing his eyes as Dean leaned his forehead against his own, Naythin bit his bottom lip to keep the tears from rolling down his face. 

“Naythin? We left the ties open on the back of your gown. I’m going to pull it open as carefully as I can. If anything hurts, I need you to say something, okay? We need to know if there’s anything we need to change as far as medications go. Okay?” 

Tightening his arms around Dean, Naythin nodded. “Okay.” 

“Good man. Dean? You’ll be able to hear him better than I can. If he tenses even a little, you tell me. Okay?” Looking past Naythin, he waited for Dean to lift his head and answer. 

Dean slowly lifted his head and pressed his lips to Naythin’s forehead as he nodded and looked up at the doctor. “Okay,” he murmured as he pulled his lips away. “It’s okay, angel. It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered and leaned in, pressing his lips to Naythin’s eyes, first the uninjured one then ever so softly against the injured one. He tasted Naythin’s tears that he was stubbornly holding at bay. 

“Okay...here we go.” After having put gloves on, Dr. Norris carefully peeled back the two halves of Naythin’s gown. His eyebrows bunching as he looked at the long lines along the lower half of the man’s back. Several were old and still red while the most recent were scabbing over and still swollen even after the scrubbing the ER staff had given them when Naythin had been first brought in. Leaning back, he checked the rest of Naythin’s back and shoulders. He couldn’t help shaking his head at all the scars that criss crossed his back. The kind of animal that could inflict this type of pain on another human being was mind boggling. “All things considered, it looks really good. Nothing seems to be infected and they’re healing nicely. As long as they continue to do so, I don’t see any reason to have to a bandage them. If they start hurting at all, Naythin, you need to tell Dean. We’ve got you on some pretty hefty antibiotics but, sometimes these things sneak up on us.” 

Naythin didn’t move while the doctor looked at his back. His eyes closed knowing someone else was seeing how weak he’d been. The light brush of material against his skin had him tensing, his hands gripping Dean’s shirt tightly as he tried to force himself to not pull away. He kept expecting something to happen. The pain from a whip or a cane to slice into his back. When nothing happened, only the doctor saying he was healing good and to tell Dean if anything started to hurt, Naythin started to relax a bit. He didn’t take his arms from around Dean. Not until the doctor closed the back of his gown and walked to the foot of Naythin’s bed. 

Dean pulled his head back from kissing Naythin’s face when the doctor spoke to him, or rather _about_ him. He nodded to both the doctor and Naythin. “I know yer proud an’ you wanna be a tough guy but the doc’s right. Please say somethin’ if you start hurting, okay?” he murmured gently. 

Looking back at Dean, Naythin nodded. He’d do it for Dean. “ Okay. I promise.” Turning his attention back to the doctor, he tensed as he leaned both hands on the footboard. 

“Since the bandages on your wrists and ankles were changed a few hours ago and there weren’t any notes about infection or anything else, I won’t go pokin’ around. We’ll keep the bandage changes to when yer asleep, Naythin. Seems to be more comfortable and easier on you that way. We’re not here to hurt you, scare you or make you uncomfortable. You’re in charge. Understand?”

Naythin had slowly started to pull his legs back only to stop when the doctor said he wasn’t going to check the bandages on his ankles. He relaxed a bit more at the rest of what the man said. “Okay.” Nodding he leaned into Dean a bit more. 

Dean turned his head to the side and turned his body a little at the waist in an attempt to see the doctor. It didn’t really help much, but it was an attempt. “Um, when Naythin got out of bed...when he had the nightmare, he crumpled like a house of cards. Is there gonna be physical therapy later on?” He knew it was too soon but seeing Naythin fall like that had put his heart in his throat. 

“There has been extensive muscle atrophy from lack of use. Some of the weakness could be from his poor general condition. Once we get the infections under control and he’s eating, we’ll see how he gets around.” Turning his attention to Naythin, the doctor glanced to the side toward the bathroom. “I know this may sound indelicate but, have you gone to the bathroom at all since the catheter has been removed, Naythin?” 

Shaking his head, Naythin glanced toward the bathroom. “No.” He’d had to learn to not go to the bathroom until he was told he could. Sometimes it was a couple days before he was allowed to. More times than not, he’d be tied to the mattress and forced to lay in his own filth. 

“No?” Dr. Norris’ eyes widened as he looked at Dean. “You need to make sure you go...soon or we’ll have to put the catheter back in and I really don’t want to do that. Not with the infection you have going on.” 

Dean hadn’t even thought about it. Hell, he hadn’t actually gone either for fear of leaving Naythin alone. The only thing he could think of to remedy that was if they went together. Nothing like togetherness, to bring a couple closer, right? Uh huh, sure. “I uh, I’ll make sure he goes…” And then it hit him. “Uh, how exactly is he supposed to get into the bathroom since he can’t walk?” He wasn’t trying to be a smart ass, he actually needed to know since he hadn’t even thought about it. 

“We can get an orderly to help him though I’m pretty sure he’d much rather have you do it.” The way Naythin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head was enough to convince the doctor he was right. “It’s not far. Just help him as best you can to walk to the bathroom and get him on the toilet. I can get him a walker to use if you think that would help. The more he’s up and around the better he’ll be, honestly. Once we get a handle on the infections and get him off the IV, we’ll get him to physical therapy.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay. Maybe...could we get the walker in case it’s needed? I’ll try to get him there myself but...I really don’t want him to...um...y’know...by accident because we can’t get him up fast enough.” Oh yeah, this wasn’t awkward. No, not at all. He wanted to hide on Naythin’s behalf. He pulled him in closer in an attempt to hide him from the conversation. It had to be weird and frustrating as hell to hear people planning out what you were going to do while you sat right there in the room. He looked back at Naythin. “Does that sound good to you? Whatever you wanna do, we’ll do. It’s fine. Anything.” 

Naythin tried to tune everything out. Whatever Dean decided was fine with him. The walker being brought up had Naythin shaking his head. “No. No...walker. I can...I can get to the bathroom without it.” He could walk. He wasn’t steady on his feet but he could do it. The last time he’d walked was...he had no idea how long he’d been in the hospital. It was before the fire. Before the shooting and the house was burned. They’d walked him up from the van to where his cage was set up and left him there. He’d ask Dean about it later. 

Dean nodded slowly. “Okay. No walker.” He looked back at the doctor and nodded in agreement. “Whatever he wants to do.” 

“No walker it is, than.” Nodding, Dr. Norris walked over to the counter to retrieve the file he’d brought in with him. “If either of you don’t have any other questions, I’ll see you gentlemen later on tonight. There is a standing order for the sleep medication. Anytime you need it, just have the nurse bring it in.” Nodding again, he smiled as he tapped the foot board with the file. “Hang in there Naythin. Yer doing just fine. Oh and Dean...before I forget. You need to make sure you sleep when he does and eat etc. I don’t want to have to wheel another bed in here for you. Understand?” 

Dean smiled and nodded. “I slept some when he did last night.” It was a lot easier said than done when he kept opening his eyes to see if Naythin was okay. To make sure he wasn’t having any nightmares. To make sure he wasn’t in pain. As for eating, he hadn’t even thought about food. Not in a long time really. He was still heavily muscled like he’d always been they just showed more now that he nearly had zero fat on his body to cover them. 

“Good. That’s good. Look over those menu’s I left on the counter and have the nurse put in the orders. I’ll see you guys tonight.” Turning the doctor walked to the door, pulled it open and stepped out into the hall. 

Naythin waited until the door was closed. Even then he was almost afraid to ask, almost. “How...I mean, how long have I been here? In the hospital?” He kept his eyes down, not making eye contact with Dean. 

Dean’s eyes moved over Naythin for a long moment before answering. “I...I’m not sure. I came as soon as the police called us...maybe a couple days I guess. They uh, they matched your fingerprints and face with the Missing posters I’d put up all over. It’s how they knew to call Bobby’s number. Tag and I just happened to be there that night because we had a psychic come in to try an’ see if she could tell us anything.” He swallowed hard and felt like a class A heel for not knowing more. He hated himself for not having been here from the second Naythin was found. For not being the one to find him. For so many things… He wouldn’t blame Naythin if he got pissed at him over it. It was the least of what he deserved. “I’m sorry,” he whispered hoarsely as tears pricked his eyes. “We looked...I swear we did. Every time we thought we were getting close…” He gave his head a shake. “It was like we kept just missing you.” 

Looking up at Dean, Naythin pulled one hand from behind his back. Lifting his hand, he hesitated for a moment before using the side of the thumb to brush away the tear that rolled down Dean’s cheek. “I know you were looking for me. Every day I told them you were looking for me. That you’d find me.” Lowering his hand, Naythin took in a slow deep breath. “I got moved around a lot in the beginning. Every day...sometimes every other day.” Nodding, he looked down at the sheet. “The psychic. Did she know anything?” Naythin never really believed in psychics. Most of them were full of crap. Preying on people’s emotions and stealing them blind. 

Dean drew in a shaky breath as he heard Vanessa’s words in his head again. _“Tell me, tell me about your sweet, sweet boy. Little boy blue come blow your horn? Oh, it seems he's been blowing a lot of horns lately. Such a tight ass, such a lovely little tight ass. Tell me, Dean, do you like it in his ass? Do you like his tight, tight ass? The others did, oh how they liked that tight little ass. Oh yes, yes, yes! Such a bad little boy, little boy in the corner with the tears in his eyes. His big blue eyes. _Your_ boy in the corner. Your boy with tears in his eyes…”_ He cleared his throat as he sniffled softly and nodded his head. “Yeah,” he croaked out softly. “She uh, she knew...she knew everything.” 

Naythin’s eyes widened as he looked up at Dean. _She knew everything._ Shit. Shit. Shit. “Oh. I see.” Licking his lips, Naythin dropped his eyes to his lap, his shoulders hunched forward, back bowed as he tried to make himself smaller. His arm around Dean’s waist tightened. If the psychic knew everything, she had to have told Dean. He had to know what was done to him. 

Dean would have had to of been blind not to see the reaction Naythin had with that revelation. “Her...handler...fiancé...whatever he was, he stopped her before she said too much,” he continued. “She uh, she got a little emotional so he uh, he stopped her before she got too far. It was far enough though, I finally knew where to find you but...Bobby got the call before I ever had the chance to leave. Hell, she’d left when the phone rang.” He gave his head a slow shake and swallowed hard before blowing out a shaky breath. 

Nodding, Naythin continued to stare down at his lap. The tip of his tongue gliding slowly back and forth over his chapped lips. “Was...did you...did you use other psychics? To find me?” 

Dean gave his head a quick shake. “No. None. Tag and I were determined to find you. I didn’t think it would have taken so long.” He blew out a breath. “There were times that...that some people believed it was hopeless but,” He shook his head, “I wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ believe that. I knew you were out there, somewhere.” 

So long? How long had he been gone. “How long have...was I gone? I know it’s been a while but…” Naythin had stopped keeping track after he’d been told Dean was dead. By then it had to have been at least a year. Maybe less? He wasn’t sure anymore. 

It was Dean’s turn to start shaking as he looked down at the sheet between them. He drew in a breath and released it shakily. He felt his tears on his face but he couldn’t manage to care. One dripped off his chin to fall onto the bedding. “Three years,” he whispered hoarsely, unable to speak the words any louder than that. He swallowed back a sob as he silently wept. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he murmured through his tears as he slowly shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>  **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Three years. No. It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t have been that long. Naythin could feel Dean shaking under his arm. He pulled lightly not sure if Dean would move closer or not. He _knew_ what had been done to him so Naythin wasn’t sure. “Three years? Are...are you sure? I mean...that’s...three years?” When Dean started to apologize, Naythin looked over at him, his eyebrows bunching tightly. “Sorry for what? I...Dean, I don’ understand?” 

When Naythin pulled at him to move closer, Dean went willingly, wrapping his arms around Naythin’s neck. He leaned his forehead against Naythin’s shoulder and let himself cry though he tried to be as silent about it as possible. When Naythin asked if Dean was sure it had been three years a soft whimper left him as he nodded against Naythin’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby. I looked. I did. I swear I did.” He had to stop speaking before his words were too garbled to understand. He gulped in air over and over in an attempt to compose himself. “Yeah, three years.” He swallowed hard as he picked up his head to look at Naythin. “It’s all my fault...I’m so sorry. If I’d been watching you closer it never would have happened. I should have went with you. Looked in the bathrooms sooner. Went outside before I did. If I had...maybe I could have seen you. I dunno…” He sniffled and drew in a shaky breath. “I should have found you sooner. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I let you down. I wish it would have been me, not you.” 

Naythin was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’d been with the vampires for three. years. Three years of beatings, torture, moved around in the back of some van in a cage like an animal. Getting brutalized multiple times a day, starved, nearly burned alive. Three. Years. He wasn’t really tracking what Dean was saying until he heard him say he wished it had been him and not Naythin. “No! Don’ say that. Don’ ever say that!” Naythin wouldn’t wish what he’d been through on his worst enemy and especially not on Dean. “You...you said you looked for me. I, I believe you. It’s jus’...three years.” Three years of their lives together were stolen from them. Three years they’d never get back. 

Dean didn’t respond to Naythin telling him to never say that he wished it had been him and not Naythin. Nothing would change how he felt about that, but he wasn’t going to upset Naythin by arguing the fact. “Bobby had every Hunter out there looking for you too...this sonofabitch...this bastard that had you,” Dean shook his head. “He knew how to hide from Hunters. I...I know you said it was a him but...did you ever see a woman? A vampire woman, one with violet eyes?” He knew _she_ had to be involved somehow. The bites were exactly the same. 

“No. I never saw any women. Vampire or human. It was always just Him and other men.” Closing his eyes, Naythin swallowed a few times as the fear and panic started to rise again. His chest started to ache from how fast his heart was beating. He took in several slow deep breaths to try and calm himself down. They couldn’t get to him here. Not in the hospital. “The day of the fire. I heard shouting. People were running around, packing. They uh...they locked me in the cage. Told me to stay quiet or…” Shaking his head, he couldn’t get himself to say the words. “I heard shooting. A lot of it. I don’ know. I think maybe Hunters found the nest and set the house on fire.” He could still smell the smoke, the way it burned his lungs and throat. 

Dean nodded to everything Naythin said. “I...I know there were other...men. Vanessa, the psychic, wasn’t exactly delicate about...what she said.” That was putting it nicely. He blew out a breath hard enough to puff out his cheeks. “I still think Violet was involved somehow. If she wasn’t there then… _he_ was her son. The bites the doctor told me about are the same as what she’d done to me.” He swallowed hard and nodded to what Naythin said about the fire. “I’m just glad the firemen got you outta there.” 

Looking around the room, Naythin tried to pick out something that would tell him where he was. What state or city. “Where are we? What...what state?” 

“Kansas,” Dean answered softly. _“Go home, Dean. Home is where you will find your boy. The boy in the corner with tears in his eyes and fire on his skin.”_ He huffed softly. Fire on his skin. She even knew about the fire. “The psychic said you’d be here.” 

Kansas? Holy shit! Licking his lips nervously, Naythin looked around the room again. Kansas wasn’t that far from Bobby’s. Not really. It was a few hours away at least but, damn. “Why did you wait? I know you never liked psychics...didn’t trust ‘em but...three years? I’m in Kansas. I know it’s not close to Bobby’s…” Shaking his head, Naythin squeezed his eyes closed. “Ferget it. I’m sorry. It doesn’t matter.” 

Dean’s heart fell into his feet. Every question Naythin asked was like a slap in the face. He deserved it, deserved worse and he knew it. He nodded and bowed his head, his chin nearly to his chest as he slowly pulled his arms from around Naythin. “I know. I’m sorry. Tag and me, we’d just driven in the night before Vanessa arrived she...she’s the most powerful psychic there is. It was our last hope, I was getting desperate. She uh, she’s powerful because she’s possessed...possessed by Legion.” He pulled his hands into his lap and curled his fingers into loose fists. He wasn’t sure what else to do with them, he didn’t deserve the comfort of holding Naythin. “I didn’t wait...I did everything I could think of. I worked as hard as I could...I’m sorry.” There was nothing he could say to justify what he’d done. Like Naythin said, he’d waited. He should have called Vanessa sooner. The fact that Bobby had only just learned about her was immaterial. 

When Dean pulled his arms away, Naythin gasped as he reached for Dean with his free hand. Grabbing onto his shirt to keep him from getting too far away, Naythin shook his head slowly. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter how long he’d been gone. It wasn’t Dean’s fault. Naythin knew that. “I’m sorry. I know you did everything. I’m sorry. Don’ leave. Please. Don’t go. I didn’ mean anything by what I said. I know you looked. I know you did. Please, please don’t go.” Naythin didn’t care who the psychic was or if she was possessed by Lucifer or Legion or whatever. She’d told Dean where he was, where to find him and Dean came. Dean came to get him. To take him home. That’s all that mattered. 

Dean shook his head. “I’m not leaving you. I said I wouldn’t.” He should be out there, looking for the bastard who hurt Naythin. Not Tag. He should be doing whatever he had to in order to make sure the sonofabitch paid for what he’d done to Naythin. He didn’t feel worthy to hold onto Naythin anymore. Bobby and Tag had argued with him that none of this was his fault but Naythin knew better. He blamed him...he blamed him and he should. “I can never make this up to you. And there’s nothing I can say to justify how long you were gone. I’m sorry. I...I tried to find you...I did everything I knew to do.” He barely slept, barely ate. He worked himself half to death but it wasn’t enough. All of this, everything was his fault. He clenched his teeth together and blinked back the sting of tears. “I...I was gonna go with Tag to find _him_ but…” _But I stupidly listened to what he and Bobby said and stayed here. I should be out there, making sure that you’ll always be safe._

“No. No, Dean. No. It’s okay. I know you looked for me. I knew you’d find me. I jus’...after He said you were dead. Showed me the shirt, I gave up. I stopped fighting. I stopped keeping track of how long they had me.” Taking one hand from Dean’s shirt, Naythin raised it to Dean’s face using the side of his thumb, he wiped the tears from Dean’s cheeks. “Yer here. I have you back. I have my Dean back. That’s all I care about.” Lowering his hand, Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. Resting the side of his face against Dean’s chest just over his heart, Naythin closed his eyes. “I need you. Please don’ go.” Naythin knew Dean. He knew Dean wanted to find the vampires that had taken him and hurt him. 

_I never gave up. I never gave up searching. I never stopped believing that I would find you...somewhere. I never stopped fighting. I killed so many _things_ out there. Demons, vampires...whatever Tag and I found that knew anything. I tortured information out of many of those same **things**. I kept track of every minute you were gone._ Vanessa’s exact counting of how long Naythin had been gone hadn’t impressed him. He knew the length of time down to the minute. He huffed softly when Naythin called him _my Dean_. “I always thought you could do better than me, I just never said it for fear that you might.” He swallowed hard. “Now...now I wish you had.” 

Pulling his head back, Naythin frowned as he looked up at Dean. “What? Do better? Wh-why would you say that?” He tightened his arms around Dean until he said he’d wished Naythin had found someone else...someone better. His heart dropped into his stomach. Naythin’s chest tightened until he couldn’t take a full breath. “You…” Swallowing hard, he slowly pulled his arms from around Dean’s waist. “You don’ want...you don’ want me...anymore?” _Oh, God no. No, please no._

Dean slowly lifted his head to look at Naythin, his normally sparkling eyes were dull and flat. “I never said that. I just… Someone else might have been able to keep you safe...taken better care of you.”

“You’ve been takin’ care’a me as far back as I can remember. No one would’ve stuck by me as long as you have. There is no one better. I love you. I-I need you. You never gave up.” _Like I did._ Looking down, Naythin raised his left hand, placing it on top of Dean’s left hand. Interlacing their fingers, he squeezed gently. “Yer still wearin’ yer ring.” Looking back up at Dean, Naythin slowly shook his head. “No one else would have done that. They’d have written me off.” 

Dean’s eyes lowered to his hand when Naythin took hold of it. He huffed softly at what Naythin said. “When I first got into yer room I walked up to you an’ I reached for yer hand. I thought it was kind of amazing that after...everything you’d been through you still had yer ring on.” He gave his head a slow shake. “I love you so much...I never would have taken my ring off. Not even if…” He swallowed hard. “Even if we’d found that you’d...d-died. You’d still be my husband.” He ran his thumb back and forth against the side of Naythin’s hand. “No one who loved you would have ever written you off.” He didn’t mention that Bobby and Tag had both at one time or another tried to tell him that Naythin was just _gone_. “I’m sorry.” He lifted his head and his eyes to Naythin’s face. “I’m sorry it took so long to find you. I don’t blame you if...if deep down you hate me for it.” 

“No one else would’ve kept looking for me. I’m sorry. I didn’ mean for it to sound like I was doubting you or that you lied about it. I jus’...three years is a long time. I..I didn’ realize it’d been that long.” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin shook his head. “No. I could never hate you. Not you. I thought you were dead. He told me they were looking for you. They were going to kill you. When I saw your shirt with the blood on it an’ I smelled yer cologne. I…” Bowing his head, Naythin sighed heavily. “I gave up. I wanted to die. I had nothing to live for, nothing to fight for.” 

“I wouldn’t have ever stopped lookin’ for you, not even if I was dead,” Dean responded with a soft huff. They’d salt and burned enough bodies to know that what he said wasn’t impossible. Unfinished business would have kept him here. “I dunno, maybe it would’ve been better that way. A ghost wouldn’t have taken so long to find you.” It was true. Ghosts didn’t have to play by the same rules as the living, they could cheat. Walking through walls and appearing wherever you wanted with the power of a mere thought had its advantages. 

Raising his head, Naythin locked eyes with Dean. “No. If, if you were dead, who’d be with me now? Yer the only one here. Bobby left, Tag left. Yer all I have. Who would stay with me? Wake me up when the nightmares hit? Keep me from hurting myself? No one else would do that. Not for me. So, no. It wouldn’t have been better.” 

“Tag left because I stayed. Same with Bobby. If I wasn’t here, one of them would have stayed with you. Yer family, Naythin. There’s no way they would have walked away from you. And it wouldn’t have been three years...you might not have needed anyone.” Dean gave his head a slow shake as he lowered his eyes to their hands again. “We could go on and on about this...but it doesn’t change anything. You were gone for three years an’ I’ll never forgive myself for a single minute of it. I’m sorry...I know that doesn’t change anything, but I am. I’m damn sorry.” If Tag couldn’t find _Him_ , once Naythin was out of the hospital and doing better he’d go find him. Now that he knew that Vanessa was legit...more or less, he’d ask her where the bastard was, go and chop the fuckers head off...after he’d given the bastard a taste of his own medicine that is.

“They’re not _you_. You think Tag would sit here like this? You think Bobby would? You an’ I both know they wouldn’t. Sure, they’d be in the room but that’s it. So, no. They wouldn’t _be_ with me.” Taking in a deep breath, Naythin held it as he shoved down the fear that started to build. Taking his hand from Dean’s, Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled gently. Laying his head against Dean’s chest, he closed his eyes. He was a mess. He knew it. Just holding Dean like he was scared the shit out him. Regardless of how many times he told himself it was Dean, his brain went on self protection mode and wanted to push him away. To find the nearest corner, curl up and go fetal. 

Dean shifted closer to Naythin and eased himself down on his side so that Naythin would relax back as well. Reaching up with one hand, he began combing his fingers through Naythin’s hair over and over again. “Relax, angel. M’not goin’ anywhere. I’ll be right here as long as you need me.” 

Naythin’s whole body tensed when Dean started to make him lay down. He fought it for a few seconds before he was able to unlock his muscles to follow Dean’s lead. By the time he was on his side next to Dean, a thin layer of sweat covered Naythin’s skin. His pulse was racing as he repeated over and over in his head, _It’s Dean. It’s Dean._ The arm he pulled from around Dean’s waist as he lay down was tucked between their bodies. Even though his eyes were closed, they darted back and forth under his eyelids. Naythin’s breathing had increased, his nostrils flared as he breathed through his nose. The sudden, unexpected touch to the top of his head had Naythin’s body jerking. Hearing Dean’s voice telling him to relax helped. It took a few seconds for Naythin’s body to comply but, once it did, his body became less rigid, his breathing evened out and even his pulse slowed. Tucking his chin in toward his chest, Naythin sighed. “I’ll always need you.” 

Pushing past the elevator doors, Ellen jogged down the hall to the nurse’s desk. “Naythin Winchester. Where is he?” 

Looking up from her paperwork, Gail pulled her head back as the woman asked about the newest patient. “And you are?” Without breaking eye contact, she reached for Naythin’s file. Flipping it open, she glanced down to find the visitors list. 

“Yer worst nightmare come true if you don’t tell me where m’boy is?” Ellen smiled sweetly as she leaned forward. Her eyes held not one shred of humor. Now was not the time to screw around with her. 

“Are you Naythin’s mother?” Looking down, the nurse flipped a couple pages until she found the patient history. “I don’t have anything listed for his parents.” Closing the file, she interlaced her fingers, steepling her thumbs as she rested her hands on top of the folder. “If you’re not immediate family, you can’t see him. Doctors orders.” 

Pulling her head back slowly, Ellen’s eyebrows rose in unison. “Let me tell you somethin’, sweetie. I’m the closest person Naythin has to a mother. His family was killed by some psycho when he was just a boy. I’ve damn near raised him. He’s married to my son, Dean. Is _that_ immediate enough for you?” Tilting her head to the side, Ellen crossed her arms over her chest as she cocked a hip. 

Gail slowly swallowed as she pulled her hands away from where they were resting. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Do to the...delicate nature of Mr. Winchester's condition, Dr. Norris is being very strict on who sees him.” Opening the file again, she found the visitors page. Picking up a pen, she made a note next to Ellen’s name. “He’s in room 418. Please knock before you walk in and let them know who you are so it doesn’t startle him.” 

Startle him? Knock before walking in? What the hell? “Um, yeah. Sure. Thank you. I’m...I’m sorry for snapping at you. It’s been a hell of a time since he’s gone missing.” 

“I understand.” Reaching to the side, Gail picked up the morning paper. “Seems he’s a bit of a celebrity now.” 

Taking the paper, Ellen read the headline. **Man Missing Three Years Found Alive In Abandoned Burning House.** Under the headline was a photo of Naythin leaning against the passenger side door of the Impala with a wide grin on his face. Ellen recognized the photo from the missing person’s poster. “Can I keep this?” 

“Of course. I was going to take it in to them when I did my morning rounds. I’ll give you some time to visit before coming in to check on him.” Smiling, Gail went back to the paperwork she’d been working on. 

“Thanks.” Folding the paper in half, Ellen turned and headed for Naythin’s room. Bobby hadn’t told her much about Naythin’s condition. Just that he was in bad shape but alive. 

Stopping in front of the door to his room, she raised her hand and knocked softly. Pushing it open, Ellen stopped before walking in. “Dean? Naythin? It’s me, Ellen.” 

Dean shifted as close as he could get to Naythin without crowding him and making him feel boxed in. It still wasn’t close enough for him, but it wasn’t about him. It was about Naythin, the person he loved the most that he’d let down the hardest. He’d never forgive himself for it, those weren’t just words, he wouldn’t and anyone who knew him, really knew him would know it to be the fact that it was. He held onto Naythin anywhere he’d let him, curling his fingers into the material of his hospital gown as he draped an arm over Naythin’s waist. That had taken some doing; Naythin letting him lay his arm across him like that, but after a few minutes he relaxed again. The fingers of his other hand continued to comb through Naythin’s hair in slow methodical strokes. He wasn’t even sure anymore who it was really comforting, Naythin or himself. When there was a knock at the door, he felt Naythin tense a little as he lifted his head up off the pillow and looked toward the door. Ellen’s voice had him breathing a sigh of relief and laying his head back down. “It’s okay, it’s jus’ Ellen, baby.”

Hunching his shoulders, Naythin stared across the room toward the door. Hearing Ellen’s voice didn’t do much to calm him down. Looking up at Dean, he shook his head. “No. I can’t…” Licking his lips, Naythin glanced down at his still uncovered legs. The white bandages standing out even against his pale skin. After three years of not seeing the sun, even his natural tan had faded. “I don’ want her to see me...like this.” 

“Hold on a minute, Ellen,” Dean called out before returning his attention to Naythin and lowering his voice. “Do you want me to cover you up?...Or do you mean at all?” He didn’t want to push Naythin by any means but he wanted to make sure he was clear on what Naythin was talking about because he had a feeling that _not_ letting someone in to see him would be just as bad, especially if he really had wanted to see them and it was just poor communication between them. 

Nodding his head quickly, Naythin looked at the blanket that was at the foot of the bed. “Jus’ um...cover me, please?” Looking up at Dean, his eyes wide as he swallowed hard. He didn’t need to look in the mirror to know how bad he looked. Having everything on display didn’t make it any easier. 

Dean nodded immediately and sat up as best as he could being on his side and in the edge of the bed. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up Naythin’s body then straightened it out to make sure that nothing was showing that shouldn’t be, tucking it around behind him so Ellen wouldn’t see the whip marks, or at least not as easily since they were kinda hard to miss with him laying on his side. He laid back down now that the blanket was up to their waists and lifted his brows as he met Naythin’s gaze. “Is that better, angel?” 

Naythin held his breath and closed his eyes as Dean covered him with the blanket. He tried hard to not flinch when Dean’s fingers brushed against his bare lower back as he tucked the blanket around him. When Dean was finished, Naythin exhaled slowly. Nodding quickly, he slid closer to Dean. “Yeah. Yeah, it is. Th-thanks. I’m...I’m okay now.” 

Naythin was far from _okay_ , but Dean knew that he meant. He nodded to Naythin and leaned in, brushing a light kiss across his lips. Taking hold of one of Naythin’s hands, he gave it a light squeeze. “I love you.” Looking from Naythin to the doorway he called for Ellen, “Okay, Ellen, you can come in now.” 

After knocking and announcing herself, Ellen waited. She was about to knock again until she heard Dean’s muffled voice asking her to wait. Nodding to herself, she did just that...waited. When she heard Dean’s voice again telling her it was okay for her to come in, her head fell forward with a loud sigh. _Okay...you can do this. It’s Naythin. Go in there, keep your game face on._ The pep talk wasn’t working. “Here I come.” 

Pushing the door open just enough to slip inside the room, Ellen smile when she saw Dean. Her eyes shifted to the right and nearly fell out of her head. The...man, or what was left of a man, was laying on the bed next to Dean, hiding. Holy. Shit. Her steps faltered before she was able to keep them long and confident. The bruises on his arms, neck and face were in various stages of healing. Bandages on the one wrist she could see. Not to mention the gaunt look to his face, the sunken eyes. Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to him? “Hey...hey guys.” Walking over to a chair, Ellen shrugged out of her jacket dropping it and her bag on the seat. 

Dean offered a small smile to Ellen’s greeting and tightened his hold on Naythin’s hand, feeling Naythin tense and shift as close to him as he could get without crawling under his skin. “Hi, Ellen.” Dipping his head next to Naythin’s, Dean brushed a kiss against his temple. “It’s okay. Relax. It’s jus’ Ellen,” he whispered before pulling his lips away and turning his attention back to Ellen. “Have you talked to Bobby at all?” 

It was killing her to not be able to run over to Naythin and wrap her arms around him and hug the hell out of him. To keep herself from doing it, she crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers curled into tight fists at her sides. She could clearly see Naythin’s shoulders through the thin hospital gown and even with the blanket covering him, his legs and hips were clearly defined. “What? Oh, no. Uh...he just called before he left yesterday telling me Naythin had been found and where he was. I would have been here last night but I had to get someone to cover the bar.” Her eyes ping ponged between Dean and Naythin. Naythin, hell, both boys were like sons to her. She’d known Naythin’s parents. They were good people. 

Naythin had his head turned into Dean’s chest, his eyes closed as he tracked Ellen’s movements through the room. He’d gotten really good at playing possum and knowing where people or vampires were without opening his eyes. When she stopped at the foot of the bed and started talking, he relaxed; a little. He wasn’t afraid of Ellen. She was a good person. Naythin just couldn’t look her in the eye. He wasn’t the same man she knew. Far from it. He’d let everyone down and the second he looked her in the eye, he’d see it on her face. 

Dean nodded to what Ellen said. He’d tell her what happened, explain why Naythin is the way he is, but telling her in front of Naythin would be a huge blow to what little confidence he’d managed to nurse out of Naythin. Nothing like having your family talk about how you’d been raped, beaten, tortured and nearly burned alive while you laid in bed unable to get away from them and hide. Oh yeah, poor Naythin would be playing the part of an ostrich for years if he did that. He hoped she caught the way his eyes widened and the quick glance toward Naythin he’d given her. It wasn’t much but at least she’d get the hint that he couldn’t talk about things in front of Naythin. “Bobby an’ Tag were here earlier. Hell, Bobby might still be around for all I know. He disappeared when Naythin an’ I fell asleep.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Yeah, I saw the Charger in the parking lot. Can’t believe it made it down here in one piece.” Smiling, she nodding slowly. Dropping her arms to her side, Ellen slowly made her way to the side of the bed Dean was on. Lifting her hand, she placed it on Dean’s shoulder. “When did you eat last? Or Hell….sleep? I mean _really_.” Her eyes moved over Naythin’s body shaking her head. The more she looked the more pissed off she became. Whoever did this was going to die. 

Naythin heard Ellen walk over to the bed, he tensed just a little when she stopped behind Dean. Swallowing hard, he blinked his eyes open still staring at Dean’s chest. Dipping his chin, he blew out a long shaky breath. It was Ellen. She’d wouldn’t hurt him. “H-Hi...Ellen.” 

Ellen’s hand flew up from Dean’s shoulder, covering her mouth. She had to squeeze her eyes closed to keep the tears from running down her cheeks. His voice wasn’t even the same. It was hoarse and gravelly. Not to mention it sounded like he was scared to death. Naythin, the Naythin she knew never stuttered. Taking in a long deep breath, she was able to keep her emotions in check. Clearing her throat, Ellen slowly lowered her hand back to Dean’s shoulder and squeezing gently. “Hey, sweetie. We never stopped looking for you. Not for a second. Every Hunter in the country has a copy of the missing persons poster we made.” Annnnnd there came the tears, dammit. 

Dean nodded and had to swallow past the lump in his throat. Oh this wasn’t good, if Ellen cried then Naythin was going to cry and he was going to cry and...aw, shit. He ran his thumb back and forth over the top of Naythin’s hand that he held. “See, I told ya,” he murmured somewhat hoarsely. He cleared his throat as he blinked away the sting of tears in his eyes and gave a shake of his head. “I uh...Naythin an’ I slept some last night,” he responded to her earlier question. As for eating, he’d eat when Naythin ate. Dean turned his head and looked up at Ellen. “Did uh...did Bobby tell you about the fire?” he inquired. He could talk about that, the fire. It was just a fire. It didn’t tell Ellen all of the horrible things that had been done to Naythin. He lowered his eyes to the blanket covering him and Naythin. She was going to kill him for this one. “Did uh...did Bobby tell you that I sent for Vanessa Ives?” 

Using her free hand, Ellen quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks. Enough of that. Clearing her throat a few times, she finally had everything under control, for now. When Dean brought up a fire, Ellen shook her head. “No. He didn’t tell me anything. Just that Naythin had been found alive and he was here.” She purposely left out the _He’s in real bad shape._ part because, hello! Obvious! “Like I said, Bobby didn’t...you did what?” Ellen’s voice dropped to whisper quiet. She could feel the color draining from her face at the mention of _that_ woman’s name. _Dean Winchester, what did you do?_ She was pretty sure the look on her face more than reflected what she was thinking. 

Dean hazard a glance up at Ellen and yep, that was pretty much the look he was expecting. “She uh, she told me…” _Everything_ “Where to find him but the fire beat us to it.” He huffed softly. “After thinkin’ about it, I realized that she knew about that too I just didn’t figure it out until later.” 

Narrowing her eyes into thin deadly slits, Ellen stared at Dean for a long moment before turning and pulling a chair to the side of the bed. Sitting down heavily, she leaned back in it, her hands going to the armrests and squeezing hard. “Oh, I’m sure she knew about it.” That and a Hell of a lot more. Pun intended! Leaning forward, she ran her fingers through her hair before resting her forearms on her knees. There was no way she was going to talk about Vanessa Ives and her...affliction in front of Naythin. Leaning back in the chair, she shook her head. “Was...Ethan there with her?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he was there. He uh, he kept her in line...sort of. And apologized about a hundred times for the things she said. Of course, that was after she came up and over the table at me.” 

Nodding, Ellen sighed. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” Shaking her head, she glared hard at him. “Why didn’ you tell me what you were up to?” 

Naythin was listening to the back and forth conversation. He knew Ellen well enough to know that she was not happy with Dean for contacting the psychic. When Dean said she had come over the top of the table at him, Naythin tensed. What the hell kind of psychic does that? Pulling his head back, he glanced quickly to the side to make sure Ellen was still sitting in the chair. Looking up at Dean, Naythin cleared his throat. “Why...why’d she do that? Why’d she try an’ hurt you?” 

Dean glanced at Ellen before turning his full attention to Naythin. “We uh...Bobby had only heard of her a few months before we sent for her. All they told us was that she’d need a few days before she was up for the visit. I thought it meant that she was sick but…” He slowly shook his head. “She wasn’t sick. At least not the way that I thought she was. When she started to tell me...about you...the way she talked…” He glanced again at Ellen before looking back at Naythin. “We found out the reason why she’s such a powerful psychic, she’s possessed. Possessed by Legion. It was _them_ that launched her at me.” 

Naythin’s mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out. He looked from Dean to Ellen and back again. She knew. He could tell by the look on her face she knew this...Vanessa Ives...Legion...whatever. “What did you do?” Naythin knew enough about Legion to be really, really scared. Lucifer didn’t screw with Legion. “Dean, what did you do?” It would have been the mother of all demon deals. Holy shit. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t do that. 

Dean’s eyes widened as he pulled his head back. “Nothing!” He looked from Naythin to Ellen. Nope, they weren’t convinced. Shit. “Look, I’ve been to Hell before, it wasn’t like I enjoyed the trip or bought a condo down there. I’m not gonna go back if I can help it. Ethan dealt with Bobby and they set it up. That’s it. She came in and she was this...tiny slip of a woman. She was almost too shy to even greet anyone and then...she sat down across from me and put her hand on mine and it just took off from there. She knew…” He shook his head and blew out a slow breath. “Everything.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> We apologize for the delay in updating the fic. Real life got in the way. Updates will be weekly from this point on. Thank you.

Ellen could see Naythin peeking over Dean’s arm at her. His eyes, what she could see of them through his long bangs, were saucer wide. The blue standing out starkly against the pale skin on his face. “She uh… _they_ would have been very cryptic in the clues they give.” She knew what Naythin was thinking without having to ask him. 

“Yeah well, it painted an all too clear picture for me,” Dean responded, “Even if she did speak in limericks. I got up an’...Bobby had to grab me ta keep me on m’feet. An’ Tag was ready to shoot her if she didn’t shut up an’ get out.” He gave his head a shake as he tried to wipe the memory and those damnable words from his mind. “That was about the time that Ethan was apologizin’ like hell an’ got her up an’ outta Bobby’s house.” He looked back at Ellen. “And uh, if we would have told you, would you have let us do it?” He shrugged a shoulder and shook his head slowly. “I was desperate an’ Tag and Bobby knew it. I’d already called in every favor any _thing_ ever owed me but,” he shook his head, “No one seemed to know anything...until her.” 

Huffing loudly, Ellen jumped to her feet. “Of course I wouldn’t have let you do it! She’s dangerous! Why do you think she stays hidden? No one knows where she lives _because_ she’s…” Stopping, Ellen clamps her mouth closed looking toward the door. She’d started yelling without realizing it. Looking back at Dean, Ellen closed her eyes and shook her head. “Because she’s possessed by Legion. It’s not something you casually do. She’s… _they’re_ dangerous.” 

“Yeah, we kinda figured that part out as we went along,” Dean responded drolly. “Still, she was able to do what no other demon before her had. She knew where Naythin was and she knew what had happened to him. She didn’t even _do_ anything. No weird ass séances, no holdin’ hands around a circle, nothin’. She just touched me and it was all there.” 

“Don’ sass me, boy. Now is not the time.” Ellen shot Dean a hard look before lowering her eyes to the floor. “I know all about Vanessa Ives and how she...they do things.” Sighing heavily, she raised a hand to the back of her neck. “You lucked out. That’s all I’m sayin’. Swear to me, you won’t contact them again. I mean it Dean.” 

Dean frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “I don’ have any reason to now so, yeah, okay.” He tightened his hold on Naythin’s hand marginally. “Like I said, I only wanted one thing from her. I didn’t even know if it would work but...I was beyond desperate. Bobby...Tag, me, none of us knew she was possessed. Ethan just said that she was very powerful when Bobby talked to him.” 

“It’s not something that’s broadcast. Every Hunter in the States would have been after them to take her...them out. Of course, they’d all end up dead but, that’s beside the point.” Shaking her head, Ellen sat back down in the chair she’d been occupying earlier. Looking over Dean’s shoulder, she smiled at Naythin. “Sweetie, do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

Naythin hadn’t moved while Dean and Ellen talked about the psychic, Vanessa Ives. Possessed by Legion? Holy shit! Squeezing Dean’s hand when Ellen spoke to him directly, Naythin shook his head. “No. M’fine.” If he’d been in the hospital for three days than it had been at least another two before that, that he’d eaten last. If you wanted to call the cold oatmeal looking shit he’d been force fed for the past...how long? Oh...right, three years, food. Water...or anything to drink came about as frequently. 

“Ellen, he’s got a menu on the counter to fill out. I haven’t really been up since the doc brought it up, could you go over it with him, fill it out so he can get somethin’ for dinner tonight at least?” Dean knew Naythin had to be starving. He hadn’t touched the pitcher and glass of ice water the nurse had brought in a few hours ago. Shit! No pun intended. He looked back at Naythin and tried to meet his gaze. “Do you…” He lowered his voice to a whisper, “Do you wanna go to the bathroom? I’ll go with you if you do.” He would have had to go with Naythin anyway but he made sure to add that last bit in case Naythin was too scared to say yes. 

Tilting his head to the side, Naythin glanced over at Dean through his bangs, not fully meeting Dean’s gaze. Nodding quickly, he swallowed a few times. “Yeah. I...I could try.” 

Looking over her shoulder, Ellen pushed to her feet. “Sure...not a problem.” Walking to the counter, she found two menus. “Looks like there’s one here with yer name on it, Dean. You need to eat too. No sense in you gettin’ sick.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I will, I just haven’t had the chance to look at it either. You uh, you wanna fill mine out while Naythin an’ I use the bathroom?” Sitting up in the bed, Dean swung his legs off the side and pulled to his feet, stretching as he walked around to Naythin’s side of the bed. There was no way he was going to make Naythin try and get out of the bed around the damn metal guard rail so he lowered the one on Naythin’s side before he ever reached for Naythin to help him to his feet. 

Naythin sat up so fast when Dean got off the bed so suddenly, he got a hell of a head rush. “Shit.” Dropping his head to his chest, he raised both hands and pressed against his temples. Squeezing his eyes closed, he swallowed hard a few times until the dizziness passed. He was used to it. Happened all the time when he hadn’t eaten in a few days. 

“Baby?” Dean murmured, his brow furrowed with concern. He crouched down next to the bed in an attempt to look into Naythin’s face. “Angel, what is it? What’s wrong? Are you gonna be sick?” He didn’t know what Naythin would throw up since he hadn’t had anything, not even water. 

Shaking his head, Naythin pressed his fingertips against his skull. “Stop...Jus’....jus’ stop.” _Don’t call me that. I’m not anyone’s angel. Not anymore._ Blinking his eyes open, Naythin slowly lowered his hands, using one to brush the hair out of his face just enough to be able to see Dean better. “Dizzy. Sat up too fast. M’fine.” He could feel Ellen’s eyes on him. Knew she was looking at him as if she expected him to explode or something. 

Dean’s brow knitted further when Naythin said to _stop_. Stop what? He dismissed it for the moment as he pulled to his full height and reached for Naythin’s hand to help steady him as he got ready to stand up. “We’ll move at yer speed, baby,” he murmured gently as he waited while Naythin got situated so he could throw his legs off the side of the bed. Okay, so maybe not _throw_....shift? 

Naythin started to turn, moving his leg to the edge of the bed when he remembered that Ellen was behind him. If he got up, she’d see his back...the scars from the beatings. She’d see them and know. Pulling back from Dean, he shook his head as he moved to lay back down again. “I don’...I’m okay. I don’ need to.” No way this side of Hell was he getting up and letting anyone else see what had been done to him. He didn’t even want Dean seeing it. 

Dean glanced over Naythin’s shoulder at Ellen and gave his head a barely there shake when their eyes met before he crouched again. “Baby, are you sure? Is it because Ellen’s here? I can get her to wait in the hall for a second. It’s okay,” he whispered so no one but Naythin would hear him. He motioned to the bathroom no more than ten feet from the side of the bed. “It’s not that far, wouldn’t take us long at all.” 

When Dean asked about Ellen, Naythin gave a barely there nod of his head. It was so small, his bangs didn’t even move. “Make her go. I can’...I don’ wan’ her to see. M’sorry.” Ducking his head, he turned his face away from Dean so he wouldn’t see the shame and embarrassment in his eyes. 

Dean nodded. “Okay. Okay. I will.” When Naythin apologized again, Dean reached for his face and leaned to the side toward where Naythin had turned his head. “Hey, hey, there’s nothin’ to be sorry for, angel. It’s okay. No one wants to make you do anythin’ you don’t want to. An’ if you need Ellen to step out, she’s not gonna be upset about it. Trust me. It’s okay, angel.” He let his hand slide down and turn so he lightly gripped Naythin’s shoulder as he pulled upright again and looked past Naythin’s side toward Ellen. “Hey, uh, Ellen...could you maybe give Bobby a call in the hallway, see if he’s still hangin’ around? Let ‘im know yer here.” 

Turning to the side, Naythin knocked Dean’s hand from his shoulder. “Don’ call me that.” Shaking his head, he clenched his jaw hard. The muscle jumping under the skin in quick jerks. “M’not. Not anymore. Jus’...don’t.” His body tensed, waiting for the beating that always came when he talked back or talked in general. 

Dean’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened when Naythin knocked his hand away. He wasn’t even sure what he’d done wrong. When Naythin told him not to call him that and he could see the actual anger on Naythin’s face, Dean steeled his own expression and gave a curt nod. “Okay.” He wouldn’t say what sprang to mind and heart, that he had always called Naythin his angel. Maybe he deserved that for not taking better care of Naythin. For not going to look for him in that bar bathroom sooner. For not finding him sooner after he’d disappeared. For not being the one that’d gotten taken instead of Naythin. Maybe even for not making the demon deal that would have freed Naythin wherever he was. If he had made that deal, he never would have gotten to see Naythin again, the demon would have taken him to Hell right then. There wouldn’t have been any ten year deal, or a year, or even a day. It would have been immediate. He knew it and probably, if they were to be truthful about it, everyone else did too. 

Ellen watched the almost silent exchange between Dean and Naythin across the room. From how tense Dean’s shoulders became, it wasn’t going well. Picking up her jacket and bag, Ellen set the two menus on the foot of Naythin’s bed. “I’m going to make that call. I’ll be right outside if either of you need anything.” Looking over at Dean, Ellen smiled softly before going to the door and leaving the room. 

With Ellen gone, Naythin raised his head and looked toward the bathroom. “I need to get up.” 

Dean gave a barely there nod and pulled up to his full height. Reaching for Naythin, he wasn’t sure just how much help he would need since the last time he’d gotten up he’d been in the middle of a nightmare that would have likely had him crashing to the floor anyway. “You jus’ tell me how much help you need, alright?” 

Blowing out a breath hard enough to puff out his cheeks, Naythin stared at the floor as he raised a shaky hand, his fingers gripping Dean’s hand tight. Squeezing harder, he braced his other hand on the edge of the bed as he pushed to his feet. His legs started to shake before he even stood to his full height. “Shit.” Gritting his teeth, Naythin groaned as his joints started to ache from lack of use let alone holding his weight up for any length of time. Looking up, Naythin glared at the partially open bathroom door. Ten feet. He could fucking walk ten damn feet. Taking his hand from the bed, Naythin held it out away from his side to try and use it to help his balance. Licking his lips nervously, he took a short barely half step. 

Dean tensed as Naythin moved. He was fairly sure he was going to have to wind up catching Naythin in his arms so he didn’t hit the floor. New injuries were the last things Naythin needed. He held Naythin’s hand with one hand while wrapped his other arm around Naythin’s waist. Okay, at least now he had a hold of him in case he fell. Of course, with the back of his hospital gown flapping in the breeze, so to speak, his arm also came in contact with a few of the raised lines from the whip where it had come down across his lower back and buttocks. He had to clench his jaw and force himself not to react. Forced himself not to tear up or to take a good look at his back, no matter how much he wanted to. Uh-uh, no way. He wouldn’t ever upset Naythin like that. He just pushed that shit down deep behind one of the many walls he’d erected over the years. 

Naythin’s knees buckled as he tried to pull away from Dean at the light touch to the small of his back. “Don’t.” Reaching out for the side of the bed, he managed to not land on his ass as he gripped Dean’s hand as hard as he could. “Please...don’t.” He couldn't bring himself to look up at Dean. Naythin didn’t want to see the pity he knew would be in Dean’s eyes. As hard as Dean would try to hide it, Naythin would still see it. 

“I’m just helpin’ you steady,” Dean responded, biting back the slight growl of pain that wanted to push its way out. “‘Course, you could _not_ kill my hand.” He smiled at Naythin. His smile quickly fell just as fast as he’d flashed it. “Okay. Fine. Hold up a second,” he muttered as he grabbed one side of the back of his gown and then the other, pulling it closed before replacing his arm around Naythin’s waist. “There. All I feel is the gown, not you. Okay?” 

“Okay. M’sorry.” Loosening the death grip he had on Dean’s hand. Naythin slowly pulled his other hand from the edge of the bed. Looking up at the bathroom door, Naythin started to take small, halting steps towards it. He tried not to bend his knees or ankles as much as possible. By the time he reached the doorway, he was sweating and every muscle and joint from his toes to his neck hurt from how tense he was. Reaching out for the door jamb, Naythin stopped. His body swaying forward and back as he tried to catch his breath. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and chewed at it as he waited for Naythin to regain his balance so he could walk into the bathroom. His eyes ping ponged from Naythin to the toilet and back several times before he couldn’t take it anymore and had to at least offer some help. “Naythin, baby, I can carry you the last few feet. It’s not a big deal that you can't finish the walk, baby. You did really good.” 

“No!” Naythin shook his head adamantly. Strands of his hair sticking to the sides of his face and forehead. “I can do it.” Blowing out a shaky breath, Naythin eyed the toilet as if it were his mortal enemy. It was only a couple of feet...four tops. Loosening his fingers from the door jamb, Naythin forced his legs to move. It took more steps than he cared to count before he was able to cross the short distance, turn without losing his balance and sit on the cold plastic toilet seat with a loud groan. “M’okay. I’m...I’m okay.” _Fuck! His legs hurt. He’d lived with pain for so long you’d think he’d be used to it by now but, no way. Pain was pain, it always hurt._

When Naythin snapped at him, Dean pulled his head back, his eyes widened. “Okay. Okay.” He’d just been trying to help, he wasn’t saying that Naythin couldn’t do it. It was just obvious that what he’d done, just that far, had worn him out. Dean nodded but eyed Naythin there on the toilet for a minute before turning and headed for the door so the man could have some privacy. “Just yell when yer done an’ I’ll come back in an’ help you back to bed.” 

Naythin’s head snapped up so fast, he felt and heard his neck pop. “Dean! Wait…” He was reaching out for Dean’s hand before he even realized he’d raised it. “Um…” Shit! How pathetic could he be? Can’t even use the bathroom without Dean being there. “Don’ go. Just...I…” Fuck, how did he say it without sounding like a complete...child. “Stay where I can see you. I have to be able to see you.” 

Dean looked down at his hand and up at Naythin’s face. He slowly nodded as he searched Naythin’s eyes. “Sure, okay. Do…?” _Do you just want me to stay in here?_ He pressed his lips together, sucking both lips into his mouth briefly before releasing them. Nope, not gonna say it. Last time he’d suggested something Naythin got mad at him. “I’ll just...I’ll push the door almost closed but stand where you can see me through the sliver that’s open.” 

Naythin looked from Dean to the door and back again. Slowly nodding, he lowered his hand to his lap. “Okay. Okay, that’s...that’s good. Just don’ leave.” 

Dean shook his head. “I won’t leave you. M’not ever gonna leave you again, remember?” He offered a slight smile, just the corners of his lips quirking upward slightly. “Just yell when yer finished.” 

The bathroom had those handicap bars on the wall next to the toilet. Along with the goofy string with the small red plastic knob on the end with a small sign over it that read, “Pull in case of emergency.” Right, because that little string was going to do so much good. Rolling his eyes, Naythin tried to concentrate. It was going to hurt. It always did. Stressing over it always made taking a leak that much harder. No matter if he was chained to the mattress or not. It always hurt. Fuck. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out slowly. After a couple of minutes, he started to go and holy shit! Yep...never failed. Groaning, he latched onto the bar on the wall, his knuckles turning white. “Damn it.” Dropping his head to his chest, he tried to breathe through the worst of it. The pain and the constant burning not lasting as long as it usually did was a blessing. Once he was done, Naythin raised his free hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat away. 

Standing outside the bathroom door, Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the corner of the wall next to the open part of the door. When he heard Naythin groan in pain he turned his head and started to look inside the bathroom, it was his husband for fuck’s sake, but he decided he probably shouldn’t. Instead he looked at a higher part of the door itself though his head was turned toward the crack he’d left when he’s pulled the door closed. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He wasn’t sure exactly what Naythin was going to need. The friggin’ newspaper? He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. Talk about a dumb question. 

It took a second for Naythin to catch his breath. It was a damn luxury actually. When he heard Dean on the other side of the door, Naythin shook his head. “No...I mean...I’m fine.” Bracing against the bar, Naythin grit his teeth as he pulled himself up. Weaving a little, he reached out for the far wall to catch himself. Turning at the waist, he let go of the wall and grabbed onto the edge of the sink before the rest of his body followed and he was facing the sink. Two small steps later, he was standing in front of the sink reaching for the faucet. His hand hovered over the two handles. Shit...which one was...right...red for hot, blue for cold. Fuck, he knew that. What the hell? Turning the cold water on, Naythin let it run for a few seconds before he raised one hand at a time. Once both hands were wet, he looked around for the soap. Frowning slightly, he looked over his shoulder. “Dean...can...can you come in here, please?” 

When Naythin said he was fine Dean gave a curt nod and turned his attention back to looking around the very average and boring hospital room. The door to the room opened without anyone announcing themselves and he leaned forward to see who it was. A nurse he hadn’t seen before, who had apparently flew in from the 1970’s if he white dress and cap were anything to go by, walked up to the bed and stopped. Turning her head toward him she pointed to the bed. “Where is Mister Winchester?” 

He’s usin’ the bathroom,” Dean responded as he eyed the woman. 

Oh okay. Well, this ointment if for the yeast infection, could you see that he puts it on?” 

Dean blinked owlishly at her. “Yeast infection?” he echoed with a lift of his brows. 

“Are you the husband?” the nurse, whose name tag read _Veronica Lindsey R.N._ inquired. 

“Who wants to know?” Dean responded with a quirk of one brow. 

“I...uh Debbie sent me in because she had a patient emergency,” Veronica stammered. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, she new Debbie. That was at least promising. “Yeah, I’m his husband.” 

“And you don’t know?” Veronica inquired with a nod to her own question. “I’ll let the doctor explain it. In the meantime I’ll just set this down here on the nightstand.” With that Veronica turned and walked back out of the room. 

Dean was still wondering, what the hell? When he heard Naythin call for him. “Yeah,” he responded and let his arms fall to his sides as he turned and pulled open the bathroom door, stepping inside. His eyes moved over the room then to Naythin and the toilet, and then back to Naythin again. “What’s up?” 

He felt like an idiot for asking. “I uh...I can’ find the soap.” Keeping his head bowed so he wouldn’t have to look at himself in the mirror, Naythin looked over at Dean through his long bangs. 

“Oh.” Dean looked around himself for where they might have put the soap and had to turn back toward the door, letting his fingertips trail over Naythin’s back out of habit as he walked out of the room. “It’s probably in that tub of stuff out here, lemme grab it,” he called over his shoulder. 

Naythin shivered at the light touch of Dean’s fingers along his back. It wasn’t the good kind of shiver either. This had his stomach rolling, his chest constricting making it hard to breath. He knew Dean didn’t mean anything by it. Naythin couldn’t help it. It was ingrained in his system. Touch was not a good thing. Not anymore. When Dean walked out of the bathroom, Naythin turned and took the few steps needed to get to the door so he could keep his eye on Dean. To make sure he didn’t leave. “Who...who were you talkin’ to? I heard someone...before. It wasn’t Ellen.” His eyes darted around the room, checking each corner he could see half expecting someone to jump out at him. 

Dean looked back at Naythin as he picked up the small tub off the counter and headed back toward the bathroom with it. “Oh. Some nurse brought some uh, medicine by for you to use.” He couldn’t help but notice the way Naythin looked around like a skittish whipped puppy. “It’s okay, baby, she left.” He’d almost said angel and had to stop himself. One day, in the far off future he’d ask why he couldn’t call Naythin that anymore, but for now he’d just do as Naythin wanted and not call him that. 

“Oh, okay.” Nodding, Naythin turned carefully and made his way back to the sink. He moved more like a 90 year old man than a 37 year old. Leaning against the edge of the sink, he watched Dean rifle through the small plastic tub looking for the soap. “What uh...what medicine?” He remembered the doctor saying he was on some pretty strong antibiotics. Other than those, he had no idea what he’d need more medicine. 

Dean paused in rifling through the contents of the small blue tub and looked up at Naythin. “Uh, some cream.” Looking back down, he grabbed up the soap and broke it out of the plastic seal, handing it to Naythin. “She said something about a yeast infection.” 

Naythin wasn’t sure if it was possible for a person to lose all color in their face and blush at the same time. If so, that is exactly what happened when Dean said the medicine was for a yeast infection. Lifting a very shaky hand, he took the soap from Dean and turned toward the sink again. “Oh.” It was about as articulate as he was going to get as he turned the cold water back on to wash his hands. Lowering his eyes to his hands, he stared down at them as he rolled the bar of soap between the palms of his hands watching as the lather became thicker and thicker. 

Dean eyed Naythin in silence for a while before saying anything. “You know you don’ have to hide anything from me, right? I mean, I love you no matter what...we’ll get through this. Yer back, that’s the only thing I care about.” 

Moving his hands under the running water, Naythin watched as the lather was rinsed away. Pulling his hands back out, he started all over again. “I’m not.” Shaking his head, he continued to stare down at his hands. “I’m not...back.” Shaking his head, he sniffed quietly. 

Dean’s forehead creased with confusion as his brows knitted nearly touching in the center of his forehead. “Whadda you mean? Of course yer back, yer standin’ right here. I’ve been holdin’ you, kissin’ you…” 

“This isn’t me. This isn’t who I am. I’m not…” Dropping the bar of soap in the sink, Naythin rinsed his hands one at a time. Watching as the lather slowly ran off his skin and down the drain. Huffing, he gave his head a quick shake. “I couldn’t remember which one turned the cold water on.” Shaking his head harder, he turned the water off and wiped his hands on the front of the hospital gown. “First bar of soap I’ve seen since...fuck, I…” 

Dean sighed heavily and reached out toward Naythin only to let his hand fall before it reached him. “I know that how you are now isn’t _who_ you are but...you’ll get better. Yer a fighter. You’ll get through this, an’ I’ll help you anyway I can. It’s gonna be okay.” When Naythin spoke of the bar of soap, Dean nodded and tried not to stare at the skin he could see from the way the gown was wide open in the back. “I know, the doctor said they bathed you when you got here. And that and they shaved you…” With Naythin’s longer hair and the clean shaven face, he reminded Dean of when they were teenagers. 

Putting both hands on the edge of the sink, Naythin leaned his weight against it. His head fell forward loose in his shoulders the weight of his head stretching the muscles on his neck and upper back. “They uh…” Sighing, Naythin leaned to one side, raising one hand, he ran the backs of his fingers along his jaw. Flinching a little when he felt bare skin. Huffing, he lowered his hand back to the edge of the sink. “They let my beard get pretty long. Long enough so they could grab a handful on the side of my face an’ pull if I...if I...got out of hand.” Dipping his chin, Naythin glanced to the side, trying to judge how long his hair was. “It’s been longer, I think. They cut it if it got too long so it wouldn’t get tangled in the chains.” Bowing his head, Naythin shrugged his shoulders. 

Dean knew, thanks to Vanessa, that getting out of hand wasn’t the only reason they likely grabbed handfuls of Naythin’s beard, but he didn’t say anything. “I know, baby. You’ve been through Hell, literally. But yer home now, an’ yer safe. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you...not ever again, I promise.” He meant it too, he would do whatever he had to in order to insure Naythin’s safety. 

Nodding slowly, Naythin still refused to look up at Dean. He stared down at the small patch of soap lather that hadn’t been washed down the drain. Licking his lips, he slowly turned, keeping one hand on the sink to catch himself if his legs decided to go out on him. When he was facing Dean, Naythin stepped into him. His arms hanging at his sides as he leaned against Dean’s chest. His face turned to the side. 

Dean’s arms immediately lifted and wrapped around Naythin. Belatedly, he tensed waiting for Naythin to panic. He slowly released his tight hold and held his breath. “M’sorry, it’s habit,” he murmured the words barely a whisper. It really was habit for him to wrap his arms around Naythin and hold him tight, hold him close. God, he missed that so damn much. He started to run a hand up Naythin’s back but caught himself in the nick of time. “I uh, if you want me to I can tie the gown closed in the back,” he offered. Maybe if it was closed he’d stop nearly touching Naythin there all the time. Probably not, but it was a good theory. 

Shaking his head, Naythin pulled back. “No. No, it’s…” If Dean tied the gown closed, he’d have to see his back. Naythin couldn’t handle that. Not yet, maybe not ever. “I should um...I need to lay down. I hurt.” 

Dean didn’t think of it at first as he nodded to Naythin saying he should get back into bed, but then it hit him as to why exactly Naythin didn’t want him to tie the gown closed. He wouldn’t tell Naythin that he’d already seen some of it. No, that was better kept to himself, at least for now. “Yeah, sure, of course,” he agreed and offered Naythin an arm to hold onto as they made their way to the bathroom door. “I can put my arm around you again...if you want.” 

Taking hold of Dean’s arm, Naythin turned toward the door. He stopped with what Dean said. Looking sideways, he ground his molars for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay.” He tried to stand up as straight as he could, only to wince and turn his hip to the side as his back muscles complained loudly to the sudden change of position. He wasn’t used to standing up straight or even laying down without having to curl into a ball just to fit in the cage. 

When Naythin stopped moving and seemed to be grinding his teeth, Dean figured he’d said something wrong and was about to take it back when Naythin said okay. He carefully shifted his hold on Naythin, letting him place a hand on his shoulder while his arm encircled Naythin’s waist. The back of the gown was open again and his arm was against Naythin’s bare flesh. When Naythin started to...hell, Dean wasn’t even sure. He’d say panic but Naythin had gone from that to just being pissed off at him for the most part. “It’s okay, baby. Don’t worry, it’s _me_.” 

Naythin inhaled sharply at the feel of Dean’s arm against his back. He tried to arch away from the contact only to have to bite back a groan of pain. His muscles started to lock up, his shoulders squared as he fought the urge to pull away and drop to the floor and wrap his arms over his head to protect himself. Dean’s voice pulled him back and he actually leaned toward Dean instead of away from him. “M’sorry.” Shaking his head, Naythin sniffed quietly. “I know, I know.” He was shaking so hard his teeth started to chatter. He was stuck. He couldn’t take a step forward or back. Naythin didn’ know if it was fear or if his body finally had given out after all the abuse it had endured for the past three years. 

For someone who knew, Naythin was doing a helluva lot of shaking. He stopped walking and reached for Naythin, pulling him in close with the arm around his waist while his other hand moved up and down one arm. “It’s okay. Yer okay. It’s jus’ me. Yer safe. I love you.” He said the same thing over and over again for a few minutes. He glanced at the IV pole he’d been pushing with his free hand and back to Naythin and then over to the bed. If Naythin kept shaking like a leaf he was going to _have to_ pick him up and take him to the bed. 

Naythin leaned into Dean’s side. His head was bowed, his eyes glued to the floor. He kept nodding to what Dean told him. He was far from _okay_. Naythin hadn’t been okay in a very long time. “Love you.” Taking in a very shaky breath, he clenched his jaw to try and stop his teeth from chattering so bad. Taking a small step, he held onto Dean. One slow step at a time, Naythin walked to the bed on his own. No way was he going to be carried like a child. He was a grown ass man for fuck's sake. 

When they reached the bed, Naythin carefully turned and lowered himself down on the edge. “Fuck...Goddamnit!” The white hot shooting pain shot straight up his spine into the back of his head. White dots danced in front of his eyes The pain was so bad, Naythin couldn’t breathe. He sounded like someone having an asthma attack as he struggled to take a breath. 

Dean immediately bent over and gently took hold of both of Naythin’s arms to get his attention. “Baby, what is it? What’s wrong? Is it the pain?” Naythin had said that he hurt and he’d planned on going to get the nurse as soon as Naythin was back in bed, by the looks of things he shouldn’t have waited even that long. Shit! He glanced behind him toward the door briefly before returning his attention to Naythin. “Hold on, baby, I’m gonna get the nurse.” 

“No! No, I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” Naythin closed his eyes, pushing the pain down. Each exhale came in a quick blast out his nostrils. Each inhale was shaky and quick. “It’ll go away. Don’...don’ leave.” 

Dean sighed heavily. Naythin was _not_ fine. “Then lemme push the nurse call button or have Ellen go get Debbie. I won’t leave, I’ll just stick my head out the door and tell her.” He wound up crouching in an attempt to look Naythin in the face, his hands still on Naythin’s arms. 

Lifting his hand from the side of the bed, Naythin reached for Dean’s arm. “Jus’...” Lifting his head, he glanced toward the door. He could see part of it from where he was sitting. Not the handle or anything, more like the hinge and the wall behind it. “O-okay. Don’...don’ leave the room….please.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean pulled up a little so he could press his lips to Naythin’s. “I won’t. I promise,” he murmured gently, “Yer gonna be okay.” 

Nodding, Naythin slowly pulled his hand from Dean’s arm. If Dean left the room, got out of his sight for even a moment, Naythin was afraid...terrified he’d never see him again. That _He_ would get Dean. Dropping his head, his chin nearly to his chest, Naythin tried to sit up as straight as he could. Groaning softly, the muscles on his back screamed and tensed. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Dean murmured and pulled to his full height. He hurried to the door and pulled it open enough to stick his head out and found Ellen sitting in a chair just outside the door. “Can you get Naythin’s nurse, Debbie? He’s in a lotta pain.” 

Ellen looked up from the book she’d been reading when Naythin’s door opened. Dropping the book on the chair next to her, she jumped to her feet. “Of course.” Shouldering her bag, Ellen turned and speed walked down the hall looking into each open door for Naythin’s nurse. Turning the corner at the end of the hall, Ellen hit the brakes when she nearly collided with a nurse. Looking down at her name badge, Ellen reached for her arm giving it a light tug. “It’s Naythin. Dean said he’s in a lot of pain.” 

Debbie took several steps back after her near miss with the woman. She had no idea who she was until she said Naythin was in pain. Looking down at her arm and back up at Ellen, Debbie slowly pulled it out of her grasp. “Okay. Let’s go.” Tucking the patient file under her arm, Debbie followed Ellen down the hall to Naythin’s room, dropping the file on the nurse’s desk as she passed it. 

Dean stepped back inside the room and quietly closed the door. He walked back into the main part of the room and over to the bed, laying a hand, slowly and gently, on Naythin’s shoulder. “Ellen went to get Debbie, baby.” 

Naythin held his breath from the moment Dean turned and walked away until he saw him come back from the doorway. Leaning into his hand, Naythin nodded slowly. “Okay.” Lifting his hand from the bed, he covered Dean’s hand where it lay on his shoulder. Squeezing lightly, he tilted his head to the side trying to rest it on Dean’s hand. 

Leaving Ellen outside the room, Debbie knocked softly on the door. “Guys? It’s me, Debbie. Okay if I come in?” Looking over her shoulder at Ellen, the nurse smiled softly. “I’ll let you know when you can come back in. Naythin get’s nervous when they’re too many people in the room.” Turning her attention to the door, she waited to be told it was okay to enter. 

Dean lifted his other hand and smoothed it over Naythin’s hair and combed his fingers through the long strands. “It’s okay, ang...uh baby.” Shit! “Ellen went to get Debbie.” And if he knew Ellen the woman was coming even if she came kickin’ and screamin’. The knock on the door had Dean looking back over his shoulder. He smiled a little at the sound of Debbie’s voice. “Yeah, Debbie, come on in,” he called back. Returning his attention to Naythin he stepped into him, so close that Naythin could, if he wanted to, lay his head against his abdomen. He continued to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair as the nurse made her way into the room. 

Walking into the room, Debbie let the door close on its own behind her. “Hi, Naythin. Dean says yer hurtin’?” Going to the wall, she pulled a pair of gloves from the box and pulled them on. “I’m just going to come over and stand next to the foot of the bed. Can you tell me where yer hurtin’? Where the pain is the worst?” Looking up at Dean, she smiled warmly. 

Leaning into Dean, Naythin lowered his hand from his shoulder and reached for Dean’s side. His fingers curling around a handful of his t-shirt. “M’fine. It doesn’ hurt anymore.” His lower back was killing him where he’d been beaten last. His ass wasn’t much better. He’d been so tense for so long, the muscles were always tight so they never had a chance to relax. To hurt the way they did now. 

Frowning, Debbie leaned her hip against the end of the bed. “Naythin, if you don’t tell us where the pain is, we can’t help you. We can’t give you the right medication to make it stop.” 

Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Naythin’s head. “I know yer still hurtin’, baby. Tell her where. She’s not gonna touch you unless you say it’s okay. _No one_ , for that matter, is ever gonna touch you again unless you say it’s okay.” He looked up at Debbie for a second before looking back down at Naythin. “If you wan’ you can tell me an’ I can tell Debbie.” 

Swallowing hard, Naythin leaned closer to Dean pressing the top of his head against his chest. “M’back. Wh-where...where I...where they hit me with the whip.” There. He’d said it. Squeezing his eyes closed, he bit back the tears. 

Nodding, Debbie pushed away from the end of the bed. “Okay. Naythin, I’m going to go around to the other side of the bed and just look at yer back. I won’t touch you.” Looking up at Dean, Debbie glanced down at the two halves of the gown at Naythin’s back. Walking around the foot of the bed, she stopped across from Naythin. “Dean, I need you to open the gown so I can get a better look.” She knew what she was asking would be hard for Naythin but, it was necessary. 

Dean nodded and bent his knees a little so he could look Naythin in the eye. “I’m just gonna open the back of the gown so she can see. No one else’ll see it. I won’t even look if you don’t want me to, but Debbie has to so she can know what to tell the doc, alright?” He knew he sounded like he was talking to a scared child or wounded animal and he hated himself for it, but there was no other way to do this. At least not that he knew of. And in a sense; that was more or less what Naythin was, granted it wasn’t exact but it was close. Dean pulled his hand from Naythin’s hair and the other hand he moved off Naythin’s shoulder. He reached over Naythin’s shoulders, so that Naythin could wrap his arms around him if he wanted to, and pulled the two sides of the gown open, exposing all of Naythin’s back to Debbie’s eyes. 

Debbie had seen some horrific things in her career as a nurse but, nothing had prepared her for the amount of scarring and all the bruises on Naythin’s back. The scars and bruises in various stages of healing criss crossed his back from the back of his neck down past what she could see of his buttocks. If he was laying on his stomach she had no doubt the scarring would continue. Taking in a slow deep breath, one hand raised to cover her mouth, Debbie’s eyes moved over each scar. Shaking her head, she glanced up at Dean. “Okay. That’s fine. From what I can see, it looks like there’s a lot of bruising. I’ll talk to the doctor about getting Naythin some muscle relaxers.” How someone could do that to another human being was beyond her. 

The longer Naythin sat with his back exposed, the more nervous he became. He could feel Debbie’s eyes on him. The second he felt Dean open the back of his gown, Naythin wrapped both arms around Dean’s waist. His fingers curling around large handfuls of Dean’s over shirt. He couldn’t help the way he flinched when Debbie started talking. His arms tightening, knuckles turning white as he clung to Dean.

Dean nodded to what Debbie said and closed the two sides of Naythin’s hospital gown. Dipping his head, he pressed a kiss to the top of Naythin’s head. “It’s done. It’s all done,” he soothed. He slid his hands up the material to the tie at the back of Naythin’s neck and tied it loosely so the gown wasn’t half falling off Naythin every time he moved. “There, that’ll cover it up a little more, okay?” he murmured and dropped another kiss to Naythin’s head. Looking up as he lifted his head he nodded again to Debbie. “Thanks. Um, is there anything he can have _now_ that might help with the pain he’s in? I dunno, to jump start things along or somethin’? He’s just...the last thing he needs is more pain.” He tightened his arms around Naythin’s shoulders in a silent apology for bringing up what had happened, what he’d been through. It was a little hard to not mention. 

“I’ll ask Dr. Norris for some pain meds as well. I’ll have to check Naythin’s chart to see exactly what he’s getting through the IV. What he was given when they first brought him as well.” Pulling the gloves off, Debbie threw them in the trash as she walked past it. “You did great, Naythin. If it helps with the pain, you can raise the bed so you’re not laying down. That might take some of the pressure off your back. Do you want me to have Ellen come back in?” 

Pressing the side of his face against Dean’s chest, Naythin shook his head. “Not...not yet. Wait.” It was bad enough having the nurse staring at him, he didn’t need Ellen doing it as well. 

“Okay. When yer ready. No rush.” Smiling, Debbie turned and walked out of the room. Stopping where Ellen sat next to the door. She looked back and sighed. “Dean’ll let ya know when you can go back in.” 

Looking toward the door, Ellen frowned as she set the book she’d been holding in her hands on her lap. “Is he alright? I know he’s not _alright_ but…” Shaking her head, Ellen looked up at the nurse. 

“I don’ think he’s going to be alright for a very long time.” 

Dean waited until the door closed to move at all. He lifted one hand to comb his fingers back through Naythin’s hair. “I love you,” he murmured. What else was he going to say? To ask him if he was alright all the time was a little ridiculous, everyone knew that Naythin was _not_ alright. Hell, to be completely honest he might not ever be _alright_ again. That thought had Dean’s arm tightening around Naythin as he blinked back the sting of tears. He didn’t know what tomorrow would bring for either of them, they were literally living one day at a time now. 

Taking in a slow careful breath, Naythin turned his head pressing his forehead into Dean’s chest. “I love you, too. Can...can you make the bed go up so I can sit up?” The longer Naythin sat where he was, the more his back hurt. He couldn’t keep the muscles tense enough to stop the pain, not completely. He hated being in the bed but, Dean was with him. Naythin knew deep down that Dean wouldn’t let anything happen to him. 

“Yeah, sure, baby,” Dean responded as he reached for the bed control remote and pressed the up button for the head of the bed. The controller wasn’t in the bed rails like some of the ones in other hospitals he’d been in but were actually a wired remote control. Once the head of the bed was at a 90 degree angle, he stopped the bed. “How’s that? If you need it back from that we can fiddle with it more.” 

Naythin waited for the bed to stop moving before slowly pulling his arms from around Dean’s waist. Using his left hand, he braced against the mattress, the muscles on his back locking as he dragged his legs back up on the bed. “Shit…” Hissing out a quick breath, he kept moving to get it done and over with. Biting the inside of his cheek, Naythin pushed against the mattress with his right hand until his back was against the upright part of the bed. Licking his lips, he slowly eased himself back. “Make it go down a little.” Sitting upright was not going to work. He couldn’t keep his ass up off the mattress the whole time. If he laid back more, he would be able to slouch to take the pressure off it. 

“Okay. Just tell me when to stop,” Dean responded and pressed the down button for the bed. He hated seeing Naythin in pain. Hadn’t he been through enough? He wanted to get a look at what Naythin was hiding on his back and buttocks. He knew there would be whip marks. Violet was practically attached to her whip, but he wanted to see just how bad and the bruises that Debbie spoke of had him curious as well. He wouldn’t look though, as much as it nearly killed him not to know. He’d wait until Naythin was ready to show him. Yeah. He could wait. No problem. 

Naythin waited until he was leaning back the same amount you would if someone was sitting in a recliner. “Stop. There.” He eased himself back, pushing his hips forward just enough to take the pressure off his ass and more on his tail bone. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. It wouldn’t matter how he sat or laid down. He’d always hurt. 

Dean flinched a little with surprise when Naythin told him to stop. His eyes lifted from the remote to Naythin. “You good like that?” Okay, so that was a stupid question since Naythin said that was good right there, but it just seemed to tumble out of his mouth anyway like word vomit. He tucked the remote close to Naythin so he could grab it if he wanted to change his position, clipping it to some of the fitted sheet as he pinched the fabric up between his thumb and forefinger. Once he’d finished he turned his attention to covering Naythin back up, up to his waist. “How’s that?” he inquired as he took a seat on the edge of the bed facing Naythin. 

Nodding, Naythin reached for Dean’s hand as soon as he sat down. “It’s okay.” Lifting his free hand, he tugged at the collar of the gown. Sliding his hand down his arm, he pulled the sleeve away trying to get the least amount of fabric touching his arm. Lowering his hand to his lap, Naythin lowered his eyes to Dean’s chest. “What um...is it...is it cold outside?” He knew he was in Kansas but, Naythin had lost all sense of time or even what month it was. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Um...breezy. Cool in the days and cold at night. Normal October weather for Kansas, I guess.” He gave a slight shake of his head. “I really don’t remember.” He had only come home once and it was on a case involving his old house, the one his Mother had been burned alive in...pinned to the ceiling...bleeding from her stomach. 

Nodding slowly, Naythin chewed on the corner of his lip. October. Shit. Tucking his chin, Naythin stared at the weave on the blanket that covered his legs. He slowly started to run the tips of his fingers over a small section. He’d missed three years of Christmas’s, Dean’s birthday, Thanksgiving. There was so much of their lives he’d never get back. So much neither one of them would get back. Lifting his hand from the blanket, he ran his fingers through his hair pulling it over his shoulder and letting it go. “Can you cut my hair? I...I don’ want it long like this anymore.” 

Dean watched Naythin intently as he let that knowledge settle in his mind. October. Autumn. When Naythin asked about his hair, Dean had to quickly steel his features from the surprise of the sudden subject change. “Yeah, sure, baby. How short were you thinkin’? The way you use to have it? Or…?” He eyed Naythin for another minute. “I know how much you love Christmas an’ I’m sorry that you missed ‘em but...we never had a Christmas after you went missing. It was just another day on the road searching. Hell, if it hadn’t been for the Christmas lights along some of the back roads I wouldn’t have even known it was Christmas. Tag an’ I...we never stopped. Not for anything. There were no holidays. No birthdays. There was just lookin’ for you.” 

Lifting his head and tucking the long strands of hair behind his ear, Naythin looked over at Dean. “I want it short like yours.” Naythin remembered running his fingers through Dean’s hair. He could get a grip on it but not much of one. He didn’t want his hair long enough for anyone to ever be able to control him with it again. The same went for his beard. 

Dean was a little surprised, but not much. Not if Vanessa could be believed anyway and so far, she’d been right on the money. He slowly nodded his head. He always liked Naythin’s slightly longish hair but he completely understood why he didn’t want that anymore. “I uh…” Oh boy, this was going to be awkward as hell. “I know...I know why you...you don’t want it long...Vanessa, like I said, she um...she painted a pretty graphic picture so...just...just know that...I...I get it.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. How did you tell your husband that you knew that he wanted short hair due to the way a nest of vampires grabbed his hair and jammed their dicks down his throat and fucked his mouth? Yeah, exactly, you don’t. What he said was probably as close to actually _saying it_ as they’d ever get. 

Looking down at the blanket, Naythin nodded his head slowly. “Oh. Well…” Sighing, he swallowed a few times to stop his stomach from rolling. He didn’t want Dean to know what had been done to him. He didn’t want anyone to know. “What um...She’s not gonna tell anyone else? Does...does Bobby know? Tag?” _Please don’t let anyone else know. Please, if it has to be one person just let it be Dean._ He could tell Ellen didn’t know anything, thank God. It would be nice if it stayed that way but, knowing Ellen, she’d want to know every last detail. 

Dean shook his head. “No. No way. She’s not gonna tell anyone else.” She at least had the discretion to know that much. “Ethan said she didn’t ever remember anything after uh...after Legion took over.” He looked down at the blanket and nodded his head. He didn’t want to see the crushed look on Naythin’s face, see the tears in his eyes. Maybe that made him a coward, he didn’t know. “Yeah...yeah, baby...they uh...they were there when she told me.” 

Ducking his head until his bangs fell forward creating a dark blonde curtain he could hide behind, Naythin squeezed his eyes closed. Tears already slowly falling from his eyes onto the blanket. There was no way he’d ever be able to look Tag and Bobby in the eye ever again. Not after this, not after they _knew_ what had been done to him. What’d he’d gone through. Sniffling quietly, Naythin slowed his breathing. He tried to throw up the walls he’d created. The ones that allowed him to almost leave his body when shit got real bad. The best way he could describe it was an out of body experience. He would stand off to the side, watching as he was beat within an inch of his life or gang raped by the vampires after He had had his fun. Leaving Naythin bleeding, unconscious, broken, and, in a few instances, almost dead. 

Dean could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks but he didn’t realized exactly that they were _his_ tears, as odd as that might sound. Lifting his head, he looked at Naythin and swallowed against the lump in his throat. “None of what happened is yer fault, we all know that,” he murmured hoarsely before sniffling. He shifted forward on the bed, toward Naythin, and slowly reached for him. If Naythin didn’t want the affection, he wouldn’t force him into the hug, but God he needed to hold him right about then. His chest hurt, it was hard to breathe and the sight of Naythin crying was killing him. “I love you,” he whispered past his tears, his voice husky with them. 

Blinking his eyes open, Naythin hunched his shoulders, pulling into himself. It was his fault. He should have fought harder. In the beginning, he had fought. He’d almost got away once. They caught him right before he reached the door of the warehouse they’d brought him too. That’s how his leg ended up getting broke. After they caught him, they beat him with pipes, bats, their fists. He got more than his fair share of hits in before they took him down. 

As well as the beatings and being raped daily as well as multiple times a day, the vampires fed on him on a regular basis. The feedings kept him weak so he couldn’t fight back anymore. It wasn’t an excuse. He should have kept fighting. Dean never would have given up. He would have never given up. He was ashamed of how weak he was. 

Lifting a hand, Naythin wiped the tears from his eyes. Fear spiked when he saw a denim clad knee come into his line of sight. He had to remind himself it was Dean. Just Dean. No one else. Blowing out a shaky breath, Naythin reached out his hand, his fingers grazing over the top of Dean’s leg. Leaning to the side, he didn’t stop until he was against Dean’s body. Ignoring the pain in his back and everywhere else. Closing his eyes, his hand slid along Dean’s thigh to his hip and up his side. His arm wrapping around Dean’s waist. “Love you, too.” 

Damon’s contact at the hospital had called while he was on his way into the station. Naythin Winchester was awake. Tossing his coffee out the window of his car, Damon hit his lights and cut a hard U-turn in the middle of morning traffic. “Get over yerself, people.” 

Shaking his head at the blaring horns and middle fingers tossed his way. That is until they _finally_ noticed he was a cop. Rolling his eyes, he flashed a toothy smile as he smashed the gas pedal to the floor. He knew Dr. Norris wouldn’t be in for a few more hours so that gave him a window of opportunity to talk to Mr. Winchester without the _good_ doctor stopping him. He’d managed to talk to a few of the ER staff about the man’s injuries after he’d been taken to a room. Three years of beatings, starvation, torture and being sexually assaulted. Damon had no idea how the man had survived that long. 

Turning into the hospital parking lot, he parked his car under the overhang at the main entrance. Exiting the vehicle, he walked around the back and jogged through the sliding glass doors. Hurrying to the elevators, he punched the up arrow a few times before it opened. Once inside, he hit the button for the ICU. His contact had given him the room number. It paid to know people. 

Stepping out of the elevator, Damon walked down the hall toward room 418. His strides long and confident. His head held high, his eyes narrowed slightly. To say he was a man on a mission was an understatement. Nearing the room, he slowed his pace when he saw a woman sitting outside Mr. Winchester’s room reading a book. 

Ellen watched the man in the suit walk up without turning her head. She had damn good peripheral vision. When he slowed and eventually stopped a few feet from her, she closed the book and set it on the chair next to her. Looking up, she narrowed her eyes as she studied the man. _Cop. Shit._ “Yer not goin’ in there.” Her tone was even and firm. 

Smiling politely, Damon nodded slowly. Pushing his hands in the front pockets of his slacks, he tried to make himself look less intimidating. “Ma’am. I really don’t think that’s yer call.” 

Oh, really now? Nodding, she rubbed the palms of her hands along the tops of her thighs before pushing to her feet. The...detective had a good six inches on her but, she’d faced off with bigger and tougher Hunters at the Roadhouse. “Oh, I think it is. Ya see...that’s m’boy in there. No one goes in there that will upset him and you...detective… _will_ upset him.” She met the detective's gaze head on. 

“Your boy? I was under the impression that Mr. Winchester’s parents were dead.” Chuckling softly, he dropped his eyes to the floor before looking back at Ellen. “I’ve done my homework. I also know he’s married to _your_ son. So, that makes you his mother-in-law and since you’re not immediate family, you have no say as to whether or not I go in there and speak to him.” 

Wrong thing to say, asshole. There was a reason detectives were called _dicks_. “You listen to me and you listen good.” Ellen took a long stride toward the detective invading his personal space. A slow smirk crossed her lips as she watched him stiffen, his back straightening as he pulled his head back. “I have plenty of say where Naythin is concerned. You are _NOT_ going in there. Period! I don’t give a good God damn who you are...detective!” Ellen made a point of accentuating the last word. Saying it louder and drawing the word out hoping Dean would hear it inside Naythin’s room. 

“I could have you arrested for impeding an ongoing investigation, Mrs. Winchester.” 

“The hell you will!” Bobby stormed over, face set in hard lines as he slid an arm between Ellen and the detective, pushing her gently back a few steps. He was well aware of Ellen’s temper especially where Naythin and Dean were concerned. Do not get between a Momma bear and her cubs. Keeping his arm in front of Ellen, Bobby glared up at the detective. “What’s going on?”

“Mr. Winchester, I take it?” he gave the man a slow once over before looking him in the eye. “I’m Detective Damon Rice. I’ve been assigned your son-in-law’s case. I spoke to you on the phone yesterday when we confirmed Naythin’s identity.” Pulling one hand from his pocket, he held it out in front of him. When Bobby didn’t take it, Damon nodded and withdrew his hand. “Not a very trusting bunch, are you?”

“You have no idea.” Ellen bit back as she continued to glare at the man. _Asshole._

“Right. I understand being protective of your family. I do but, if I’m going to catch who did this to Naythin, I need to speak with him. I would think you’d want to assist in that. Or am I wrong?” 

“You’re wrong,” Dean responded from the doorway. He’d heard Ellen’s voice and had strained to listen the word _detective_ was plainly spoken and heard, he was after all, a Hunter. He’d had to assure Naythin a good dozen times and he only stuck his head out the door so Naythin could still see him. “You are not talking to my husband. And I _am_ immediate family. You upset him and you’ll have me to deal with. So, go back to your cubicle office and leave. us. alone. I happen to have a lawyer who is a piranha, and he will eat you for breakfast. Trust me when I say he’s taken down bigger monsters than you.” Okay, so Sam wasn’t an official lawyer yet but he was close enough, and he could direct his big brother to the right _real_ lawyer if he needed to. 

Both eyebrows shot up into his forehead as Damon turned his attention toward the doorway. “Mr. Winchester...Dean. I need to speak to Naythin. The people that did this to him...would you want someone else’s family to go through what you all have in the past three years? I would think you’d want to cooperate to prevent that and to get justice for your husband.” 

“Yeah well, you’d think wrong. I don’t give a rats ass about anyone or anything but _my_ husband. Get. lost. Asshole, I’m calling my lawyer and I’ll have you thrown out if I have to. And yeah, if Naythin isn’t under arrest, you have no right to hassle him.” Dean’s eyes narrowed as he smiled, a _**very** un_ friendly smile. “Good bye, _Dick_.” Dean pulled his head back and slammed the door closed after him. That outta bring a few nurses running. He walked back into Naythin’s room and grabbed a chair, taking it to the door, he slid the back of the chair, up and under the doorknob to keep Detective dick from coming in. Instant locked door. He was a regular MacGyver when he had to be. 

Staring at the door, Damon shook his head. Reaching into the inside pocket of his suit coat, he pulled out one of his business cards. Looking over at Ellen and Bobby, he held the card out. “When he calms down, let me know. This is an active investigation. Please speak with him. I can’t see you wanting the people that did this to go unpunished.” 

Bobby stared hard at the man. He knew Dean’s...dislike...for law enforcement and wasn’t surprised by what he said. Lowering his eyes to the card, he reached for it and handed it to Ellen. “Can’t make any promises but, like he said. We have a family lawyer, Detective so I suggest you tread lightly where Naythin is concerned.” 

“Duly noted.” Looking back to the door, Damon turned to leave. Pulling out his cell phone, he texted his partner to pull up everything he could find on Dean Winchester. 

Looking down at the card, Ellen tore into four pieces. “Asshole.” 

Sighing heavily, Bobby turned to face her. “Yer not helping the situation any.” 

Huffing, Ellen walked over to a garbage can and tossed in the small pieces of paper. “Yeah, well...sue me, Singer. That man’s an ass. Plain and simple. Thinking he can come in here an’ try an’ bully his way into Naythin’s room. Tellin’ me… _me_ of all people, I’m not immediate family.” Shaking her head, Ellen walked back over to where she’d left her book and shoved it back into her bag. 

“I know. I know.” Narrowing his eyes, Bobby watched as the detective turned the corner at the end of the hall. He had a bad feeling it wasn’t the last time they’d have to deal with him. 

Naythin about jumped out of his skin when Dean slammed the door to his room. He pulled his legs up close to his chest, his arms wrapped around his shins as he watched Dean stalk across the room, pick up one of the chairs and take it back to the door. “Dean...Wh-what’s wrong?” His eyes widened as he pushed back against the bed. _Shit...they’d found him. He’d found him._

Walking back from making the makeshift lock, he shook his head as he went back to his spot on the bed and reached for Naythin, wrapping his arms slowly around him. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he soothed softly. “Just some Dick investigator who thought he was gonna get in here to talk to you. Tried usin’ the whole _don’t you want yer husband to have justice?_ bullshit. You will have justice...as soon as Tag blows the asshole’s fuckin’ head off.” 

Keeping his arms wrapped around his legs, Naythin leaned against Dean’s chest. Why would a detective want to talk to him? “He...he knows about Tag. ‘Bout Ellen an’ Bobby, too. You gotta tell Tag t’be careful.” Naythin was well aware that Tag was the best when it came to Hunting vampires. The only problem was that the vampire that had taken Naythin wasn’t you’re run of the mill vampire. He was Violet Aconite’s son...well, offspring. She’d _made_ him. Turned him. Shaking his head, Naythin shifted, biting back the sting of pain in his back as he leaned heavily into Dean. “Kinda hard t’tell the cops a nest’a vampires kidnapped you. They’d lock me up.” 

“Exactly,” Dean agreed as he nodded. “Ellen an’ Bobby are here, I can tell them after I know the Dick has moved on. As for Tag, he’s the best, I’m sure he knows that the nest will come after him, just like he’s goin’ after them...well, after _him_ actually but…” He shrugged a shoulder. “You know how fast word travels in the Hunter community, I’m willing to bet he already knows...likely knows more than you or I do at this point.” 

Naythin wasn’t convinced. Not completely anyway. Lifting one hand, Naythin wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s bicep and pulled his arm closer. He could feel Dean’s heart beating against the side of his upper arm. The warmth radiating off Dean’s body helped relax Naythin’s muscles and sooth his ragged nerves. Not too mention the heat felt good. 

Pulling his cap from his head, Bobby slapped it against the outside of his thigh. Shaking his head, he stared at the end of the hall where the detective had disappeared down. Looking at Ellen, he jutted his chin toward the newspaper sticking out from her bag. “Since when do you read the paper?” 

Pulling the paper from her bag, Ellen held it out to Bobby. 

Reading the glaring headline, Bobby’s eyes widened as he looked from the paper to Naythin’s door and back again. “Have the boys seen this?” 

Shaking her head slowly, Ellen crossed her arms over her chest. “Not yet. They need to know.” Looking around, she stepped in close to Bobby. “Vampires or not, they’ll see this.” Jabbing her finger at the paper. “If they thought Naythin died in the fire and see this? They may try to get him back. Or kill him.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>  **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Folding the paper in half, Bobby tucked it under his arm as he returned the worn baseball cap to his head. “C’mon. We better tell ‘em together.” Turning, he walked over to the door and knocked. “Dean? S’Bobby an’ Ellen. Let us in.” 

Dean pulled his head back so he could see Naythin’s face better. “Are you up to havin’ ‘em come in?” he inquired. It was all up to Naythin, if he said no, then the answer was no. 

Tipping his head back, Naythin nodded as he raised his hand from the back of Dean’s arm to brush the hair out of his face. “Yeah. It’s okay.” It was Bobby and Ellen. They were okay. As long as no one crowded him...he’d be alright. 

Dean nodded before turning his head toward the door. “Yeah, come on in,” he called out. It was only after he spoke up that he remembered that he’d set the chair in front of the door. “Shit. Hold on a minute, baby.” He quickly jumped up and headed for the door, pulling the chair out of the way so that Bobby and Ellen could come in. Returning to the bed, he sat back down facing Naythin and pulled him into his arms, pressing a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. “Yer okay,” he whispered against them before pulling his head back and looking up as Bobby and Ellen walked into the room. 

Walking over to the small rolling table, Bobby dropped the newspaper on it. “Read that.” Jabbing his finger at it, he walked to one of the chairs and sat down heavily. 

Ellen smiled softly as she followed Bobby into the room. Stopping in front of the elder Hunter, she was tempted to smack him on the side of his head as he dropped the paper on the table. “Bobby!” Glaring at him, she shook her head as she walked around to the opposite side of the bed to sit in the large recliner so she could see Dean and Naythin. 

“What?” Bobby raised both hands from his lap. “It’s not like ya can ease ‘em into somethin’ like that.” Shaking his head, his hands fell back to his lap. 

Dean looked at Bobby as he flopped the paper down on the bed table. When he said to read it, Dean’s brows knitted as he reached for the table and pulled it closer so he could grab the paper. The second his eyes fell on the page, the picture of Naythin was glaringly apparent. Sonofabitch! He looked back up at Bobby as he folded the paper quickly in half, hopefully before Naythin had the chance to see it. “You gotta be frickin’ kiddin’ me! What the hell’s wrong with you?” You don’t just drop a newspaper, a newspaper that told the entire world that he’d been found, down in front of the guy who’d been held for three years by vampires, vampires that had written him off as dead, at least until now. 

“Uh huh...because keepin’ shit from either of you has always ended so well in the past.” Bobby leaned forward, his forearms resting on his knees. “He has the right to know, Dean. You’d want to know if you were sittin’ where he is.” 

“What is it?” Naythin had been pressed as far back into the bed as he could get when Bobby and Ellen walked in. He’d seen the newspaper Bobby had dropped on the table but wasn’t able to read it even when Dean pulled the table closer. Sitting a little straighter, Naythin raised one hand, tucking his long hair behind his ear. “Dean?” His eyes darted from Dean to the newspaper and back again. 

Dean could have choked Bobby right about then and not felt bad about it. He glared daggers at the elder Hunter and a muscle in his jaw twitched and rolled as he ground his teeth, giving Bobby the same look that had struck fear into the hearts of so many monsters. He huffed softly and turned his attention to Naythin. God, he didn’t want to do this. “It uh...the paper says you were found. I dunno how they got the information, but it’s there. Listen to me,” he reached out and cupped both sides of Naythin’s face in his hands, “Nothing is going to happen. Not now, not ever. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you ever again, I promise, alright?” 

Naythin’s eyes widened, his heart started to race, his breathing going from normal to hyperventilating in seconds. They’d find him. _He_ would find him. They’d take him back or kill Dean this time. Several times, Naythin tried to turn his head to look toward the door. His fingers curled around the blanket covering his legs. “He...he’ll find me. Dean, he’ll...no. No. He’ll know where to find me. I can’...I can’ stay here.” 

Dean continued to cradle Naythin’s head in his hands. “Naythin, baby, he’s not gonna hurt you. I _promise_ you that. I would _die_ before I let that happen again. No one,” he glanced at Bobby, shooting him a, _if looks could kill,_ dirty look. “Is _ever_ going to hurt you again. This sonofabitch vampire is _not_ gonna find you. And even if he does, he’s not gonna get his hands on you. He’d have to go through me first...and Ellen...and Tag…” he glanced again at Bobby, glaring, “and Bobby. No one is going to let that happen.” 

Scooting the chair closer to the bed, Ellen leaned forward, “Naythin...sweetie. Dean’s right. No one is going to hurt you ever again. You know we’d never let that happen. You’re safe. I swear to you. Have I _ever_ lied to you?” 

Giving his head a quick shake, Naythin swallowed hard. “N-no. No, you haven’t.” Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, Naythin pulled him as close as he could. “I don’ want him to hurt you.” 

“It’s okay,” Dean responded. “Nothin’ bad’s gonna happen, baby, I promise. I won’t let it.” He gave his head a barely there, curt, shake. “Nobody’s gonna hurt anyone.” It was as good as Dean could give on whether or not the bastard that had kidnapped Naythin would hurt him or not. He wasn’t afraid to go up against a vampire, he’d actually done so many times. And he’d meant what he said before, if he had to die to keep Naythin safe, he would. 

Sighing heavily, Bobby pushed to his feet. “I’m not tryin’ to upset you on purpose, son. This affects you as much as the rest of us. We’re not gonna let that bastard get his hands on you. Trust me on that.” Running a hand over his face, Bobby shook his head. “I dunno how long yer gonna be in here. Frankly, the quicker we can get you outta here, the happier I’ll be. I’ll do some checkin’ on a few cabin’s I got. See which one’d be better suited.” Smiling softly, Bobby fought to keep from walking around the bed and pulling Naythin in for a tight hug. Glancing at Ellen, he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders before looking at Dean. “I’ll let ya know what I find out. Don’ argue with me on this. You two’ll need a place to go for a while.” Nodding curtly, he turned and started for the door. Stopping at the door, he turned to look back at Naythin. Clearing his throat, Bobby turned back to the door to keep anyone from seeing the tears that had welled up in his eyes. “Lemme know how he’s doin’.” Pulling the door open, he hurried out of the room and into the hall letting the door close on its own behind him. 

“Can I shoot him?” Dean inquired of no one in particular. 

Chuckling lightly, Ellen leaned back in the chair. “Get in line. Get in line.” Shrugging out of her jacket, Ellen tossed it over the back of her chair. “Ya know he means well.” 

Dean huffed softly as his hands slid down Naythin’s shoulders and he pulled him in closer. “I know Naythin has a right to know but, couldn’t he of been a little more tactful about it?” Sonofabitch! And people said he was crass. 

“Yer talkin’ about Bobby Singer. Tact isn’t in his vocabulary. He cares about you boys. You know that. You weren’t the only one hurtin’, Dean.” 

Leaning against Dean, Naythin turned his head pressing his cheek against his chest. “How long do I have to stay here?” Looking at the folded newspaper on the table, Naythin’s stomach started to churn. 

Dean turned his head and looked at Ellen for a long moment before answering Naythin. “You don’t. They can’t keep you here if you don’t want to stay.” He finally looked back at Naythin, smoothing one hand down Naythin’s hair before wrapping it around his shoulders again. Hell, he’d checked himself out of the hospital when he was supposed to be dying, so he knew first hand that no one had to stay in a hospital if they didn’t want to, it wasn’t prison. 

Ellen met and held Dean’s gaze. One eyebrow arching before he looked away. Shaking her head, Ellen pushed to her feet. Digging the keys to her Jeep from the front pocket of her jeans, she stepped to the side of the bed making sure Naythin could see her clearly. “Naythin? I brought you guys some clothes. They’re in m’Jeep. How ‘bout I sit here with you while Dean goes an’ gets the bag? He’ll only be gone a few minutes. That sound okay?” Ellen knew Dean well enough to know he was wearing the same clothes he had on when he found out Naythin was alive. Shifting her eyes to Dean without moving her head, she gave her head a quick shake. “Don’ argue. Ya need to shower. I turned in the menus and I know you haven’t eaten anything.” 

Naythin watched as Ellen stood up and moved to the side of the bed. He wasn’t afraid of her. Not really. She’d never hurt him. Same as Dean. When she brought up Dean leaving the room, he tightened his arms around Dean shaking his head adamantly. “I...no. Don’ make him leave. Please, Ellen. I can’ lose him. Not again. Please, please.” He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. Squeezing them closed, the tears flowed unchecked. 

Dean’s arms tightened around Naythin in return and he looked at Ellen and gave his head a curt shake. “I’m not goin’. Sorry, Ellen, I know you mean well but...No way, I’m not leavin’ him.” He turned back to Naythin and pressed a kiss to each of Naythin’s eyes. “Shhh, it’s okay, baby,” he whispered comfortingly. “M’not goin’ anywhere.” He knew that Ellen was just worried, worried about both of them. But Naythin had been through too much for him to leave his sight if he didn’t want him to. He’d even stand against Ellen if he had to in order to make sure that Naythin felt safe. He wouldn’t like it, but he’d do it. 

“Okay. It’s okay, Naythin. Dean can stay. I’ll go down an’ bring the bag up here.” Leaning to the side, she tried to see Naythin’s face better. “You know no one can _make_ Dean do anything he doesn't want to?” Standing to her full height, she started to walk around the bed to the door. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Opening the door just enough for her to slip through, Ellen closed it quietly behind her before walking toward the elevators. 

Naythin waited for the door to close before he blinked his eyes open. “M’sorry. I jus’...he’ll see the paper or someone from the nest an’ he’ll know I’m alive. I don’ wan’ ‘em to get you.” 

Dean shook his head slowly. “It’s okay. I know, I know. No one’s gonna get me. I’m gonna stay here with you.” Leaning in, he brushed a kiss across Naythin’s lips. “It’s okay. I love you.” He pulled an arm from around Naythin and used that hand to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair soothingly, his other arm tightening his hold. “It’s gonna be okay. Yer back home, back with me an’ m’gonna keep you safe. I promise.” 

Clearing his throat, Naythin pulled one hand from around Dean. Using the back of his hand, he brushed the tears from his eyes, wincing as he pressed too hard on his right eye. “I’m okay.” Nodding, he cleared his throat one more time. “I’m...I’m okay.” Sitting up, he slowly pulled away from Dean keeping one arm around his waist. Blowing out a long breath, Naythin nodded as he blinked to clear his vision. 

Dean watched Naythin closely. He knew that Naythin was _far_ from _okay_ but he didn’t argue the matter. If he said he was fine, he’d take Naythin at his word, at least for the moment. “Are you gonna stick around the hospital at least a couple days more? I was kinda hopin’ that the doc would get those pain meds for ya and the muscle relaxers before we go but, if you wanna leave now, we can. You just lemme know what you wanna do.” 

Licking his lips, Naythin looked at Dean through his bangs. “I can’ stay here. It...it’s not safe. Not fer you, Bobby, Ellen...me.” Looking down at the IV in the back of his hand, Naythin slowly curled his fingers into a loose fist. “I’ll stay until tonight then we gotta go. We have to go.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “Okay, whatever you wanna do. But um, I gotta get scripts for the meds you need so...we need to tell the doc we’re leavin’...once we do that, we can get scripts from him for antibiotics and anything else yer gonna need. Pain meds, muscle relaxers, whatever. I can take care of you somewhere else.” 

“Okay. Okay. That’s...that’s good. I uh…” Looking down at his lap, Naythin tugged lightly at the blanket. “Not like I can leave like this. Ellen’s bringin’ clothes so, that’s, that’s good.” If he could, Naythin would have left right then and there. The fact he had no clothes to wear was the only thing that kept him in the bed. 

“Baby,” Dean began gently, “Do you trust me?” 

Lifting his head, Naythin frowned. “Yeah. Yes, of course. You know I do. I’ve always trusted you.” 

“Then believe me when I tell you that m’not gonna let anythin’ happen to you, alright? Yer safe.” Dean wrapped his other arm, the one that had been combing his fingers through Naythin’s hair, securely around Naythin and held him tightly in his arms. “I gotcha. S’gonna be okay now.” 

Naythin let Dean pull him in. Not that he’d fight it. Leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin closed his eyes. Dean had always made him feel safe. Now, wasn’t any different. As scared of everything as Naythin was, as long as Dean was with him, the fear didn’t eat at him as bad. It was still there because, honestly, nothing was going to make it go away fully. Maybe not until the entire nest was dead including Him. Maybe, just maybe Naythin would be able to relax and let go of his fear.

A man walked into an old deserted looking house out in the sticks with a newspaper tucked under his arm. He headed for the living room where Tristan sat brooding over losing his pet. It was a shame really, he’d quite enjoyed Winchester’s...what was it again?...oh yes, _husband_. The very thought had a smirk pulling at Tristan’s lips as he looked out from under his brows at the blonde haired vampire who had just entered. “What is it, Derek?” 

Derek tossed the newspaper he’d been carrying down onto the coffee table in front of Tristan. “Your pet didn’t die. Instead, he went home to Dean Winchester. Your screwing around with Winchester’s bitch has put us _all_ in danger.”

“Have I?” Tristan purred as his lips pulled into a smirk. 

“Yes! Dean Winchester knows what we did! He’s going to kill us all!” Derek shouted. 

Pulling to his feet, Tristan looked at Derek from under his brows despite the fact that the other vampire was a good foot shorter. He sniffled, his lips curving down into a frown as he let his eyes roam the interior of the house and all those watching and listening to the argument between himself and Derek. “Dean Winchester is a definite threat, I’ll give you that but…” Tristan huffed softly one corner of his lips curving upward into a lopsided and slightly deranged smirk. The span of a heartbeat later his arm snaked out, grabbing a hold of Derek by the throat and slamming him into the wall across the room, his movements too swift to be seen by the human eye. His fangs elongated and he hissed at Derek a second before he snapped the other man’s neck with a simple flick of his wrist, a trick Mommy Dearest taught him before she was murdered by Tag Hadley. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. Revenge was one thing, but he didn’t want to die. Heaving a heavy sigh he looked up at the others “We’d all better lay low for a while,” he murmured. “When the Winchester has all but forgotten about me, that’s when we’ll all crawl out of our crypts and I will reclaim what is rightfully mine.”

Knocking softly on the door, Ellen walked back into Naythin’s room carrying a large overnight bag. “Okay...here we go.” Setting the bag on the foot of the bed making sure to not bump Naythin’s feet, she unzipped the bag. Moving the flap out of the way, she started taking clothes out. “I brought two sets of clothes for both of you. Naythin, I’ve got yer sweats and a couple hoodies. Dean, yer usual denim and plaid is in here too.” Looking up, she smiled at winked at Dean. “I grabbed shampoo...tooth brush...deodorant, the whole nine yards.” 

Dean smiled at Ellen as he nodded. “Thanks, Ellen, that’s great. Um, Naythin wants to leave...tonight. They really aren’t doin’ anythin’ for him I can’t do other than gettin’ the meds so when the doc comes in we’re gonna talk to him. Do you know of someplace we could stay?” Bobby had said that he’d look for a cabin for them but Dean had a feeling Bobby hadn’t planned on _tonight_ as being when they’d be needing it. 

“Tonight?” Ellen looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. “Are you sure? Naythin, sweetie. I know you don’ want to be here but…” Sighing, she knew it was useless to argue the point. Naythin was just as stubborn as Dean and hated hospitals as much if not more than Dean did. Lifting one hand, she ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay. Okay. Yeah, I know of a place. It’s a Hunter cabin about three hours north of the bar. It’s small. Three rooms. Kitchen, bedroom and a bathroom. It’s...rustic, but locked down like Fort Knox. Warded and sigiled up the ass.” 

Naythin looked at the clothes Ellen laid out on the foot of the bed. He recognized one of the sweatshirts as one Dean had given him for Christmas one year. When Ellen started to try and talk him out of leaving, Naythin shook his head, he opened his mouth to argue only to stop when she gave in. Leaning against Dean, he listened to her describe the cabin. He didn’t care if it was a cave somewhere, anything was better than the hospital. Too many people coming and going. Anyone or any _thing_ could get in his room. Sure, Ellen and Bobby managed to keep the detective from getting in but, they wouldn’t always be sitting outside the door. 

Dean nodded to Ellen’s description of the cabin. “Whatever you got, we’ll take it.” Looking back at Naythin he smiled softly and leaned in to brush a kiss across his lips. “Now we jus’ have to wait for the doctor, baby an’ we’ll get you outta here.” 

“Okay. I’ll call Ash an’ have him get a set of new ID’s for Naythin and make a run to the cabin to get it stocked so you guys don’ have to worry about it. You leave here an’ can go straight to the cabin.” Reaching into her back pocket, Ellen pulled out her cell phone. “I’ll go see when the doctor’s coming in. Maybe we can get a jump start on the discharge paperwork.” Looking over at Dean, Ellen sighed. “You know he’s going to fight you on this, right?” 

Dean nodded as he looked back at Ellen. “Yeah, I know. It’s not the first doctor I’ve disappointed by taken off early on, prob’ly won’t be the last.” Oh yeah, he knew alright. They’d be lucky to get out the door with anything for pain and the antibiotics they’ll get will be merely because the guy actually cares about his patients. He actually kinda liked the doc, he really seemed to be an alright guy...for a doctor. 

This was more than a broken arm or concussion. Ellen knew she didn’t need to remind Dean of that fact. Looking over at Naythin, she nodded before turning and walking out of the room to find a nurse and see when Naythin’s doctor would be doing rounds and what they had to do to get Naythin discharged that day. 

After the door closed with a soft click, Naythin looked up at Dean. “She doesn’t want me to leave the hospital. I can see it in her eyes.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean agreed. “She’s worried about you. We all are...an’ we prob’ly will be for a long time yet. It’s almost become...I dunno…habit.” His eyes slipped momentarily closed as he gave his head a slow shake before opening them. Three long damn years. Three years of Tag’s pep talks whenever he’d break down. Three years of turning over every leaf and looking under every crumb. Three years of having his heart in his throat. Three years of screaming into the night until he went hoarse. Three years of drinking himself unconscious so he could sleep. 

When Dean closed his eyes, Naythin pulled his arm out from around Dean’s waist. Lifting his hand, he brushed the side of his thumb along the wrinkles at the corner of Dean’s eye. “You didn’ have so many before. You always worried about me.” 

Dean met Naythin’s gaze and gave a slight nod. “Yeah,” he confirmed softly, “Every single minute you were gone, I worried. I cried. I screamed…”

 _Me too._ “I’m sorry.” Opening his hand more, Naythin gently cupped the side of Dean’s face, his thumb gliding slowly back and forth over Dean’s cheekbone. “I should’ve...I should’ve fought harder. I…” Shaking his head, Naythin closed his eyes as he leaned forward resting his forehead against Dean’s.

Dean slowly shook his head, even as he leaned into Naythin’s touch, “Nothin’ to apologize for. I’m the one who’s sorry. I should have went in that bathroom sooner to look for you. I should have found you faster. I should have…” He heaved a heavy sigh and leaned into Naythin as he let his eyes slip briefly closed before blinking them open again. “Like I’ve said all along, I wish it’d been me, not you.” 

“No. Don’ say that. You have no idea what…” Pulling his hand away from the side of Dean’s face, Naythin leaned back shaking his head. “Don’ _ever_ say that. We had no way of knowin’ anyone was watchin’ or followin’ us. Just...please don’ say you wish they’d taken you.” What had been done to him, Naythin wouldn’t wish on his worse enemy. He couldn’t remember how many times he begged, prayed and hoped he’d die. 

“Over you? Yeah, sorry, but yeah,” Dean retorted, “It was my job to watch over you an’ this...this happened on my watch. It’s _my_ fault, all of it… So yeah,” he nodded, “it should’ve been me.” 

“You’ll never be able to convince me that you should have taken my place.” 

“Yeah well, I guess it doesn’t matter now anyway,” Dean mumbled and sighed heavily. He shifted closer to Naythin and lifted a hand, cupping the side of his neck as he searched Naythin’s eyes. “I’m just glad I got you back,” he whispered. Leaning in, his eyes slipped closed as he pressed his lips to Naythin’s the tip of his tongue darted out to trail along the contour of Naythin’s bottom lip. 

Naythin leaned in slowly. His eyes closing as he returned Dean’s kiss. Wincing, he pulled back, breaking the kiss. His chapped, dry lips cracking open. “Sorry.” Lifting a hand, he pressed the back of it against his lips. Pulling it back, he shook his head when he saw a small amount of blood. 

Dean’s hand fell away from the side of Naythin’s neck as he pulled his head back when Naythin did, and his eyes opened, his lips parting to ask what was wrong when it hit him. He knew Naythin’s lips were chapped, and the bloody crack though his bottom lip made him feel even worse than he already did about everything. “No, m’sorry. I shouldn’t have…” He allowed his sentence to trail off. “We’ll pick you up some of that medicated lip balm stuff on the way to the cabin or somethin’.” 

Licking carefully over his bottom lip, Naythin shook his head. “Chapstick isn’t gonna help this.” It wouldn’t help that particular wound anyway. Lifting his hand, Naythin gently ran the tip of his finger over the split near the corner of his mouth. “It uh…” Swallowing hard, he pointed to the bruise on his right eye and cheek. Shrugging, Naythin lowered his hand to his lap. Pulling his other arm from around Dean, he bowed his head, staring down at the small section of blanket between his fingers. Every time he blinked, he could feel the muscle pull on his cheek. His eye was still a little puffy even though it had been...four days since his last beating. 

Dean’s brow creased as he looked at Naythin. Okay, call him slow but why wasn’t something like Chapstick going to help Naythin’s dry and cracked lips? “I get that there’s been damage,” that was putting it nicely, “done to the side of yer face...prob’ly all of one side...so okay, the pain goes into yer lip but why’s Chapstick not gonna help how dry and cracked the rest of yer lip is?” _“Little boy blue come blow your horn? Oh, it seems he's been blowing a lot of horns lately.”_ Unless of course Naythin had herpes...could vampires even give a guy herpes? 

Sighing, Naythin gave his head a quick shake. “It...it will. Yer right.” Don’t argue. Arguing never ends well. 

Dean shook his head and reached for Naythin’s hand. “No. Baby, talk to me. If you don’t tell me then I won’t know. Please.” He wasn’t trying to be an ass, he truly had no idea. Yeah, Vanessa was a little too detailed for his liking but beyond that, it wasn’t like she gave a laundry list of things that had happened to Naythin. It was all sing-song limerick, demonic bullshit. 

Naythin stared down at Dean’s hand for a long moment before lifting his head, turning it to the side so he could see Dean through his bangs. “It’s not...I mean, it’ll help some of it but not this.” Lifting his free hand, he ran the tip of his finger over the corner of his lip again. “Not when it’s all the way through my lip. Not just the outside.” 

“Yer split lip?” Dean inquired. He’d known about that, it wasn’t hard to see, but he’d thought that it was the chapped places that were hurting Naythin, not just the split lip. “Did the doctor say anything about what they were gonna do about it?” He knew Naythin had been sedated but he would have thought that at some point they’d at least told him what they were going to do/had done to Naythin. 

Shaking his head, Naythin looked back down at Dean’s hand. “No. Nobody told me anything. When I woke up in the emergency room, I uh...I was too scared to do much of anything except try an’ get away. So, they knocked me out again.” Not once in Naythin’s life had he ever admitted to being scared of any _thing_ or anyone. 

Dean gripped Naythin’s hand a little more firmly. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, his voice barely a whisper, “I was scared too.” He knew how hard it was for Naythin to admit being scared of anything. Hell, their Dad’s had been best friends so it wasn’t any wonder that they had both instilled a lack of fear in their sons. 

“He wants to _what_!?” Dr. Norris looked at Ellen Winchester as if she’d just grown a set of horns and a second head right in front of him. 

“He want’s to leave. Naythin doesn’t feel safe here since he found out about the newspaper article.” Ellen stood in the small waiting area, arms crossed over her chest, shoulders squared as she looked up at the doctor. 

“Do you realize the extent of his injuries? I’m not talking just physical either, Mrs. Winchester. Those are bad enough. He’s on three different antibiotics not to mention the saline drip, plus the pain meds I had ordered after his nurse paged me. He’s going to be on those for some time. He may very well need to have his leg looked at by an orthopedic surgeon. Not to mention it may need to be rebroken and set. We’re not talking a broken leg or...cracked ribs. You understand what I’m saying? Naythin needs to stay in the hospital.” Lifting a hand, the doctor ran his fingers through his hair. Lowering his hand, he huffed when he saw the smeared paint over the palm of his hand. Shaking his head, he walked over to one of the chairs and dropped into it. “You’ll have to excuse my appearance. I was painting my dining room when I got the call about Naythin wanting to leave.” 

Waving a dismissive hand, Ellen took a seat in a chair opposite the doctor. “I know Naythin. I’ve known him since he was a little kid. He won’t stay. If you don’t let him leave, he will find a way to leave on his own. He’s terrified the people that did this to him will find him again. A hospital isn’t exactly safe. There’s too many people coming and going. Hell, some detective tried to get into Naythin’s room. None of the nurses even tried to stop him. If I hadn’t have been sitting outside the door, he would waltzed right in.” Ellen was pleased to see the shocked look on the doctor's face. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. 

“I told Detective Rice not to bother Naythin. That he wasn’t in any condition to talk about what happened.” Sighing heavily, he looked across the room at Ellen. “I apologize for that. I do.” Leaning forward, he started to pick at a small section of dried paint on his jeans. “If I agree to this and we’re talking a huge _if_. I want to see Naythin at least once a week.” 

Shaking her head, Ellen leaned back in the chair. “No. Uh-uh...that’ll put him in danger just as much if not more than if he were staying here. It’ll set up a pattern they’ll be able to track. I can’t make any promises. You’ll have to talk to Dean and Naythin. I can tell you right now. They will not agree to that. I may not have the education or the diploma on the wall but I’m damn near a doctor. I’ve patched up enough people that would rival even you, doc. You name it, stitches, broken bones the whole nine yards.” 

“Shit.” 

“That pretty much covers it.” Ellen didn’t even try to stop the slow smirk that crossed her lips. “So, what do we have to do to get Naythin outta here...tonight.” 

“Let’s go talk to ‘em. Make sure they both understand, especially Dean. This is not going to be easy on either of them.” Pushing to his feet, Dr. Norris headed for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Naythin sat very still and quiet as he stared down at their joined hands. His eyes following every line, scar and freckle on Dean’s fingers and the back of his hand. There were new scars, a few still pink and healing. Several across his knuckles and one near Dean’s wrist Naythin couldn’t remember him having before. As hard as he tried, over time, Naythin had started to forget what Dean looked like. He had trouble picturing him in his mind’s eye. Dean’s voice was never forgotten. Naythin would hear Dean talking to him. Telling him to not give up. That everything was going to be okay. There were times he’d carry on a full conversation with Dean when he was alone. Those were the days Naythin was convinced he was losing his mind. Dean was dead. Well, he’d been told Dean was dead, anyway. Naythin should have known better. No body, no crime, right? 

Dean watched Naythin for a long while, just silently observed him, watched the slow movement of his eyes, his eyelashes as he kept his head bowed and his actual eyes mostly obscured by his bangs. “What is it?” he finally inquired softly. 

Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand when he heard his voice. That had to be an improvement, right? He didn’t jump out of his skin, at least. “Nothing. I uh...I was just looking at yer hand. There’s scars I don’ remember you having.” Nodding his head, Naythin shrugged one shoulder. “It’s stupid.” 

Dean had to look down at his hand and think about where they’d come from. He gave his head a shake as moments of the last three years flashed across his mind’s eye. “It’s not stupid,” he murmured gently. _Nothing you do is stupid._ He wasn’t sure if Naythin was ready to hear that yet. He’d probably get the same reception as he had when he’d called Naythin angel, so he skipped it, for now. He cleared his throat as his brows knitted briefly. “Yeah, um, some of ‘em are new. From Tag an’ I searching for you. The ones on my knuckles are from beatin’ the hell outta demons an’ stuff tryin’ to get ‘em to tell me where you were.”

“I use to talk to you. When they’d leave me alone.” _Locked in the cage._ “You’d tell me to hang on, to not give up.” Huffing softly, Naythin started to slowly glide the pad of his thumb over the side of Dean’s hand. “I’d have full on conversations with you as if you were sitting there next to me. I thought you were dead, so I had to be losing my mind. Going crazy." 

Dean hummed as he nodded. What was he supposed to say to that? He would have done the same thing...and he’d likely go insane so...again, what was he supposed to say to that? “I’m sure I would have done the same thing. I dunno that I would have been as strong as you.” He’d given in when he’d been in Hell after all. 

Shaking his head, Naythin sniffed softly. “No. No, you would have. You wouldn’t have given up, not like I did. I stopped fighting. Stopped trying to get away. Let...let ‘em do whatever they wanted. I didn’t care anymore. You...I thought you were dead. I didn’ have anything left to fight for; to live for.” Naythin licked his lips, the tip of his tongue hesitating over the split in his lip. Okay, so there were a few times he’d fought back but, not to get free. It was just to get away from whatever they were doing to him or were going to do to him. 

Dean had always lived by the motto, _if ya gotta go down ya go down fightin’_ and he supposed that he’d just expected that everyone, especially Naythin, felt the same way. “I uh, I meant how you held together. Even now. You could still be curled up in the corner but yer not.” He gave a slight head tilt-type shrug before nodding to his own words. 

“Only because yer here. If you weren’t…” Naythin pulled his head back far enough to be able to see Dean’s face better. Lifting his free hand, he held it out over the blanket. His hand was shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze. “I’d be in the corner like I was after I woke up from the dream.” Lowering his hand, he curled his fingers into a tight fist as he pressed his hand to his lower abdomen. “Only reason I’m still up here, is because of you. I’m scared to death to be up here; on...on the bed.” 

Dean slowly nodded his head as he listened to Naythin, he could understand that. His brows knitted a second later, with the last of Naythin’s words, and he eyed Naythin for a long moment before speaking. “Why?” He wasn’t sure what the bed had to do with anything? Vanessa hadn’t mentioned a bed or _the_ bed.

Bowing his head, Naythin tucked his chin until it was almost touching his chest. “Only time I was on a bed or even a mattress was when they…” Blowing out a shaky breath, he shook his head. “S’why I...I panicked when I woke up in the ambulance an’ the emergency room. S’why I fought after the nightmare an’ when I woke up with the...the cuffs on.” 

Oh. Dean’s tongue darted out, licking slowly across his lips as he eyed Naythin and tried to think of something to say to that. Wow. Okay. Uh.... “You don’ have to worry about that ever again,” he murmured, “I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you, baby, I promise.” Now that he knew what he was looking for, that helped. The fact that he’d so leisurely sat back while Naythin had went to the bathroom would always haunt him. This, all of this, was his fault. 

Knocking softly on the door, Ellen opened it just enough for her head to fit. “Boys? It’s me. I’ve got the doc here. He uh...he wants to talk to you.” 

Dean turned his head toward the door and huffed softly. Damn it. Ellen. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes. He looked back at Naythin and both brows rose in unison. “You ready to do this?” 

Nodding, Naythin sat up leaning back against the bed. His grip on Dean’s hand tightening. “I can’ stay here so...yeah.” It didn’t really matter what the doctor said. Naythin was leaving with or without his okay. He’d walked out of hospitals AMA before. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s words and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “I know, baby. I know,” he murmured softly, his voice nearly a whisper. Turning his head toward the door he called out to Ellen, “Okay, Ellen, come on in.” 

Nodding, Ellen looked over her shoulder at the doc. “You upset him in any way an’ you’ll me to deal with.” Both her eyebrows raised as she dipped her chin giving him her best _do not screw with my family_ look. 

“Yes, ma’am.” He’d seen plenty of protective families in his years of being a doctor but, the Winchester blew them all out of the water. 

Pushing the door open, Ellen walked in, smiled to the boys and headed for the nearest corner. This was the docs show, she was just there to make sure he didn’t screw shit up. 

Closing the door behind him, Dr. Norris walked into the room. His usual wide, warm smile on his face. “I hear you want to leave our fine establishment, Naythin.” Stopping at the foot of the bed, he kept his hands fully visible.

Nodding vigorously, Naythin had to swallow a few times, his mouth going suddenly dry. “Y-yeah...yes. I-I can’...can’ stay here.” As soon as the doc came into view, Naythin dropped his eyes to his legs just above his knees. 

“Ellen told me you saw the newspaper article and that yer afraid the people that did this to you will come here. Is that correct?” 

“Y-yes. Th-there’s too many of ‘em. Y-you can’...won’ know who they are.” Naythin had no idea how big the nest was. All he knew is that it took two days to “pack” everything up and move. 

Nodding, the doctor crossed his arms loosely over his chest. “I could see if the police would put a guard on yer door. Would that make you feel more comfortable?” It wasn’t unusual for rape and kidnap victims to feel the way Naythin did. More than once he’d had to do just that; have a police officer stand guard outside a victim’s room especially if the rapist or kidnapper had not been caught. 

“I wan’...I wan’ to l-leave.” 

“The ones who did this,” Dean spoke up, shaking his head, “A police officer isn’t going to stop. He’d be safer with Ellen standing guard at the door,” he mused with a glance at Ellen before returning his attention to the doctor. He couldn’t help but feel the way Naythin squeezed his hand. “Not that we’d want to put Ellen in that kind of danger. Trust me on this one, doc. I uh, I had a run in with…” _Violet_ “...someone like this a few years ago, they’re not gonna stop just because a cop says, _Freeze._ ”

“We could transfer you to the secured ward. Not exactly my first choice, but it’s a possibility.” Looking over at Ellen, he tried to judge her stance on the subject. The cold hard glare was answer enough. Not happening. Gotcha. Turning his attention back to Naythin, he slowly nodded. “Okay. If I said no, you’d just up and leave anyway at least if I agree, though very, very reluctantly, I’ll at least know you have all the medications with you. I’ll start on the discharge paperwork and call down to the pharmacy to get the prescriptions filled with a few refills.” Lowering both arms, he looked over at Dean. “Any questions?” 

Dean shook his head. “I can do anything he needs. As long as we have the meds, we’ll be fine.” He paused for a moment, not really use to doctors being this nice and _allowing_ them to leave AMA. “Uh, thanks. I mean it, most doctors wouldn’t be this… _nice_ about it.” 

“The circumstances are far from normal. Personally, I would prefer it if Naythin stayed for at least a week to make sure we have the infections beat but…” Shrugging his shoulders, Dr. Norris took a step away from the bed. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he took out a business card and set it on the small table. “If you have any questions or if Naythin starts feeling sick...call me. Day or night. My cell is the last number on the card. Oh and uh...don’t tell me where you’re going. I have a feeling Detective Rice will be paying me a visit as soon as he finds out Naythin’s been discharged. Culpable deniability.” Sighing heavily, he turned and headed for the door. “Gimme a couple hours to get everything done.” Pulling the door open, he walked out letting it close behind him. 

Pushing away from the wall, Ellen walked over to the bed taking a seat in the chair she’d been using earlier. “Okay. Okay. Lemme send Ash a text letting him know when you’ll be outta here. He’s on his way up to the cabin to get it ready.” 

When the doctor said it would only take a couple hours before he could leave, Naythin sagged against Dean’s chest. His head resting just below his collarbone. Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin raised their joined hands and pressed them against his chest. 

Dean nodded to Ellen and reached for the doctor’s card. If, God forbid, something happened and Naythin began feeling worse, he’d give the guy a call and they could meet him somewhere. Hell, the Impala was big enough that they could almost do a complete physical in the backseat. _Yeah, yeah, shut up. I know what I just said...thought, whatever. Perverts._ “Okay, yeah, thanks, Ellen. Tell Ash I said thanks too.” He turned his attention back to Naythin. “Hey,” he whispered, “You okay?” _Relatively speaking._

Leaning more of his weight against Dean, Naythin sighed. “Not really. I...I jus’ wanna go.” 

Ellen kept her head down, concentrating on the text she was sending to Ash. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean murmured. Other than the obvious....obviously. 

Turning his face into Dean’s chest, Naythin shifted his shoulders so his back was to Ellen. “M’scared.” It was bad enough having to admit it to Dean, he didn’t need Ellen hearing it either. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Naythin’s shoulders and pulled him in a tightly as he could. “I know, you are, baby. I know. But m’gonna take care’a you. M’not gonna let anythin’ happen to you. Whatever it takes, m’gonna keep you safe. I promise.” 

Annnnd that was Ellen’s cue to leave the room. Clearing her throat, she pushed to her feet heading for the door without looking over at Dean or Naythin. “I’m uh...I’m gonna see if I can light a fire under the doc’s ass.” Nodding, she pulled the door open and left the room. Hearing Naythin sound so broken was breaking her heart. 

True to his word, two hours later, Dr. Norris had Naythin’s discharge paperwork as well as three bags from the pharmacy in hand as he knocked on the door. “Dean? Naythin? It’s Dr. Norris. I’ve got the discharge paperwork.” Handing one bag off to the nurse, his hand hovered over the door handle waiting for Dean to either open the door or say it was okay to come in. 

Dean had finally managed to get Naythin to let him go to the bathroom. He’d had to leave the door open but at least he’d been able to relieve his bladder finally. He was just walking out of the bathroom when the doctor knocked on the door. His eyes went to Naythin before he turned his attention to the hospital room door, even as he climbed back onto the side of Naythin’s bed. “You can come in, doc.” 

Pushing the door open, the doctor walked in followed closely by the nurse. Setting the bags on the counter, he turned and walked to the foot of Naythin’s bed. “Okay. Yer all set. All the meds you’ve been getting through the IV are in those bags. I’ve added pain meds as well as muscle relaxers. I want you to start taking them before you leave. There’s also a sleep aid. I want you to take it every night, Naythin. At least for the next couple of weeks. Then you can try weaning yerself off of ‘em. There isn’t a magic cure for nightmares but, you need to sleep.” 

Naythin sat next to Dean, his fingers interlaced with Dean’s as he listened to the doctor. He watched the nurse out of the corner of his eye as she pulled papers out of one of the bags and set them on the counter. Had to be his discharge papers. Damn, there was a lot of them. When the nurse turned and headed for the IV pole, Naythin tensed as he leaned away from her. 

Dean’s attention immediately swung to the nurse when he felt Naythin stiffen. He watched as she shut off the IV and then reached for Naythin. “Whoa! No, uh-uh, you have to go slow, you don’t just touch him like that.” He turned his head and looked back at the doctor. “Where’s Debbie. She’s his nurse, why can’t she take out the IV?” 

“Debbie’s shift ended just over an hour ago. Kelly’s filling in until the next shift starts.” Holding his hands up, he looked over at the nurse. “Take yer time. Go slow. Naythin says stop, you stop immediately, understand?” He waited for her to nod before turning his attention back to Dean. “That’s my fault. I assumed they would have told her about Naythin.” 

Dean relaxed marginally as he gave the doc a nod and turned his attention back to the nurse, watching her from narrowed eyes. He didn’t care, if she so much as twitched wrong he’d have her by the throat, witnesses be damned. That thought had him saying an apology to Hendrickson's ghost since he’d been the one to expunge his record. _Not even so much as a parking ticket,_ he’d said. After everything, to find out that Hendrickson was a decent guy only to have him get killed because of him and Sam...that stung to this day. 

Kelly looked from Dean to Naythin. “May I have your hand while I take out the IV, please?” She waited until Naythin slowly laid his hand down where she could get at it. She already had everything laid out on a small silver tray beside her on the bed stand and gloves on her small hands. She slowly, carefully pulled the tape from Naythin’s skin, glancing up at him every so often as she worked to make certain that he wasn’t in any pain. Feeling Dean’s eyes glued to her was unnerving. Especially with the _expression_ that was on his face. The handsome man had turned downright frightening. Once the tape was completely unstuck from Naythin’s hand she reached across herself for a gauze pad from the tray. She looked up at Naythin as she turned her attention back to his hand. “Okay, Naythin. I’m gonna pull the needle out.” It really wasn’t a needle but saying catheter, especially to male patients wasn’t always the best thing to say. Slipping the needle free from his hand, she looped that end of the IV around one of the hooks on the pole as with her other hand, she pressed the gauze pad to Naythin’s hand firmly to stop any bleeding that there may be. 

The muscles on Naythin’s arm were rock hard as the nurse peeled the tape off and removed the needle. He hadn’t even felt it as the long needle was removed and she pressed a piece of gauze over the area. The pressure was unnerving. His pulse ramped up, his breathing started to quicken as well. Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand in rhythmic pulses as he stared down at the gauze pad. He knew the less he fought the faster it would be over with. If he told her to stop, she’d just have to come back later and he wouldn’t be able to leave. The pressure was starting to make his skin crawl. The muscles on his arm started to shake. 

Dr. Norris watched Naythin with a trained eye. He could see how tense the man was getting, his breathing had increased as well as the trembling in his arm. “Kelly...wrap it up. We don’ want to keep Naythin here any longer than necessary. “

“Yes, doctor,” Kelly responded with a glance in his direction. She quickly peered beneath the gauze pad on Naythin’s hand and nodded to herself before reaching for the wrap, pulling out a long strip of the blue colored self adhesive bandage to wrap around Naythin’s hand to get the gauze in place. 

Naythin’s eyes flicked to the doctor when he told the nurse to get the lead out and hurry up. Swallowing hard, he squeezed Dean’s hand a little harder. He was slowly starting to fall apart. Squeezing his eyes closed, he didn’t see the nurse get the long strip of tape nor did he hear it. The blood rushing in his ears was blocking out pretty much everything. The sudden pressure around the palm of his hand had Naythin jerking his arm back. “NO!” Balling up his fist, he pulled it back ready to lash out. His eyes snapped open not seeing the hospital room anymore. Pulling his legs back Naythin tried to crawl over the back of the bed as he pulled his hand from Dean’s turning at the waist to grip the top of the bed. He had to get away, he had to get off the bed. Naythin knew the punishment would be severe, they always were. He had to get away. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he nearly decked the dumbass nurse for Naythin. Shit! When Naythin nearly crawled up and over the head of the bed, Dean jumped up off the bed and went after him. “Naythin,” he called, his voice gentle and soothing. “Naythin, it’s okay. I’m here. C’mere. Come to me. I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you, baby.” Yep, it was official he was gonna punch the damn nurse in the face. 

Swearing under his breath, Dr. Norris grabbed the nurse by her upper arm and shoved her as gently as he could toward the door. “Get out! Now!” He waited until she was gone before going to the opposite side of the bed. “Naythin.” He waited to see if Dean could get him to calm down. When it wasn’t working, Dr. Norris stepped things up a bit. He knew Dean was not going to like it one bit. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Dr. Norris leaned the palms of his hand on the edge of the mattress. “Naythin! STOP!” His voice was loud and commanding giving no room for argument that he had to be obeyed. 

Naythin froze. His fingers digging into the top of the mattress, knuckles white from the strain. His chest and sides heaved with each rapid breath. His eyes squeezed closed as tight as he could get them. 

Leaning away from the bed, his eyes fixed on the back of Naythin’s head, Dr. Norris spoke quietly. “Dean, talk to him.” 

Annnnd he was going to slit the doctors throat. Yep, it was official Dean Winchester was going to need a lawyer and soon. He glared daggers at the doctor, a muscle in his jaw twitching and rolling, pulsing hard as he nearly ground his teeth to dust. He turned his full attention back to Naythin and reached a hand out. “Naythin? Baby? Open yer eyes. C’mon, open yer eyes an’ see me.” 

Naythin was shaking. No matter how hard he gripped the top of the mattress, he couldn’t get it to stop. It took a couple of minutes before he even heard Dean talking. Let alone realizing Dean was talking to him. Licking his lips, Naythin tilted his head to the side, his face directed toward the sound of Dean’s voice before he slowly opened one eye at a time. When all he saw was Dean through his bangs, Naythin glanced at his hand as he slowly pried his fingers from the mattress. Sliding his hand along the sheet, he quickly grabbed hold of Dean’s hand squeezing it hard. 

Dr. Norris stayed quiet as he watched Naythin closely. If Dean wasn’t able to get through to him, he’d have to step in again and he really didn’t want to have to do that. Especially after the look he got from Dean. When Naythin reached for and took Dean’s hand, Dr. Norris exhaled in a rush puffing out his cheeks. His head dropping to his chest as he took another step back from the side of the bed. “That’s good, Naythin. That’s really good. I’m gonna leave you two alone for a while. See if you can get Naythin dressed, Dean and when yer ready I’ll have a wheelchair brought in. I’ll tell your mother to wait outside the room, Dean.” 

Dean’s attention wasn’t on the doctor it was 100% on Naythin, watching him. Every move he made, every twitch and shudder that rolled through him. He tightened his own hand firmly around Naythin’s hand, enough that Naythin would know he was there, not hard enough to hurt him however. Naythin had experienced enough pain for three or four lifetimes, he didn’t need any more added to it. “C’mon, baby. Come to me. It’s okay. I gotcha. No one’s gonna hurt you, angel, I swear.” He hadn’t even realized what he said until it was out of his mouth. Shit! Too late to change angel to baby now. He just hoped Naythin hadn’t really heard it, a fight was the last thing either one of them needed. 

Naythin slowly sank back down on the mattress, keeping his legs tucked up under him in case he had to try and get away again. Listening to Dean’s voice, he reached out with his free hand gripping a handful of Dean’s t-shirt as he leaned forward, the top of his head resting against Dean’s chest next to his hand. He was still shaking. Nothing he did seemed to make it stop. “S-sorry. I’m sorry. I...when I felt it around m’hand…” 

Dean shook his head. “No, baby. It’s not yer fault. You have nothin’ to apologize for. That nurse should have known better.” _Debbie did, so what the hell was wrong with this one? Oh right. She was the “fill in”. Well, they had lousy fill ins._ He slowly wrapped his free arm around Naythin’s shoulders. “I gotcha. I gotcha, baby. It’s okay. Yer safe with me now.” 

Moving as close to Dean as he could, Naythin turned facing the foot of the bed still keeping as much contact with Dean’s body as he could. Letting go of Dean’s shirt, Naythin wrapped his arm around his back. The tips of his fingers pressing into Dean’s back. He hated how pathetic and weak he was. He hated being scared of everything, of not having any control over his emotions. This was not how he was. Naythin was afraid he’d never be that person again. What if Dean didn’t want to stay with him anymore?

Dean pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head and held onto him as tightly as he could without causing Naythin pain. “Doc says he wants you to take a muscle relaxer and a pain pill now before we leave. You wan’ me to get you some water an’ those two pills?” He swore at himself under his breath. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ “I mean in a minute. Not...not right now.” 

Forcing his legs to straighten, Naythin was able to finally relax enough to actually sit on the bed instead of crouching on it. Taking in a slow shaky breath, he let it out just as slowly. “Okay.” Taking the pills meant he’d have to either let go of Dean’s hand or take his arm from around Dean’s back. Neither option sounded very appealing. Swallowing hard, Naythin forced his eyes open. Blinking rapidly, he slowly raised his head from Dean’s chest. His eyes darting around the room making sure they were the only ones in it, hitting every corner he could see without actually turning his head. “I...I need to get dressed. I can’ leave like this.” 

Dean nodded. “I know, baby. I just didn’t wanna rush you. You wanna get dressed now?” 

The doctor had said he could leave. Naythin wanted out. Now. “Yeah. Yeah, we need to leave.” He couldn’t get the newspaper article out of his head. The longer he stayed the closer the nest would get to finding him. He didn’t need to read the article to know the name if the hospital would be in the story. It would just be a matter of time before _He_ found them. 

Dean nodded. “Okay.” He slowly pulled his hand from Naythin’s and his arm from around him. He walked around to the foot of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and boxers to start off with. Walking back around to the side of the bed. “Um…” He wasn’t sure just how much help Naythin wanted with getting dressed. “Do you want me to help or...can you get dressed yerself?” 

When Dean pulled away, Naythin had to fight to keep from going after him. _He wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t leaving._ It was repeated over and over again as he watched Dean get Naythin’s sweats and a pair of boxers from the foot of the bed. Reaching for the blanket that had become entangled in his leg, Naythin threw it to the side and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. His joints aching just from the small movement. Looking up at Dean, Naythin reached for the boxers. “I can do it. Jus’...gimme a minute.” The least he could do was dress himself. Even if it felt like he was falling apart at the seams. Pushing off the bed, he tentatively put weight first on one leg then the other keeping a firm grip on the bed railing. When he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to fall over, Naythin pulled his hand from the railing, took hold of the waistband of the boxers and slowly bent over at the waist. It wasn’t exactly graceful and he was pretty sure he looked more like a toddler getting his boxers on then the 37 year old grown man he was. Leaning back against the bed, he pulled the boxers up over his thighs. Standing up, he tugged them up over his ass. 

Dean watched Naythin pull on his boxers to make sure he didn’t start to do a header onto the floor. It was painful to watch just how broken Naythin was. He use to smile and laugh all the time. He hadn’t seen a smile since he arrived. Not even the barest hint of one. He was normally nearly as stubborn as Dean was himself but...that bit of the old Naythin only showed itself in times like these where he was going to at least do the little things, even if it killed him. Once he had his boxers on, Dean paused before handing Naythin the sweats. “You wanna take a break for a minute?” The poor guy looked like he was ready to fall flat on his face; or his ass, whichever. 

Taking his sweats from Dean, Naythin shook his head. “No. Nu uh. I wanna leave.” Stopping just delayed getting out of there. Blowing out a long breath, Naythin tried to ignore how badly his hands were shaking as he leaned against the bed to brace against it so he wouldn’t fall over. Lifting one leg at a time, he bit back the groan of pain as he put each foot in the legs of his sweats. It took a couple minutes to get his feet past the elastic cuff at his ankles but eventually, he managed and pulled the fleece material up his legs and over his ass. By the time he was finished, Naythin was sweating and breathing heavily. His head felt fuzzy and he had to grab onto the bed railing to steady himself. “Shit.” 

Dean stepped closer to Naythin and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. This isn’t a race. I know yer scared but I’m here, Ellen’s here. We’re not gonna let anything happen to you. Not to mention Tag is out hunting this fucker down. If anything, the bastard’s on the run an’ yer the last thing on his mind.” 

Naythin gave his head a hard shake to try and clear it. Yeah, bad idea. “No.” Licking his lips, he raised his head to look Dean in the eye. “He won’t stop. I was his pet. His… _favorite_.” Just saying the words made Naythin sick to his stomach. “We need to go. Now.” Looking to the foot of the bed, Naythin pointed to the open bag. “I need a shirt.” When Dean didn’t move, Naythin looked back at him. “Please, Dean.” 

_His **pet?**_ Tag had better hurry his ass up and find the sonofabitch or else Dean would. As it was he had to fight every instinct in him just to stay put rather than actually DOING something about it. About that sonofabitch. About what happened to Naythin. HIS Naythin. That fucking bastard! Dean was vibrating. He didn’t realize it at first until Naythin said his name again. His eyes snapped up to Naythin’s face again and it took him a minute to get past the red haze of rage in his brain to understand what Naythin had said. “Yeah,” he growled before he could stop it. He cleared his throat a couple of times. “Um, yeah, yeah, of course.” He stiffly moved to the end of the bed and grabbed a sweatshirt for Naythin. “Sorry,” he offered a little belatedly as he walked back around to the side of the bed and handed the shirt off to Naythin. Shoes and socks were next. Before Naythin had to ask him for them, and to keep himself busy, he walked to the end of the bed and rummaged around in the bag for socks and shoes. 

As Dean went to get him a shirt, Naythin watched him closely. He was only a few feet away but even that short distance seemed as wide as the Grand Canyon. Lifting a hand, he rubbed the palm over the top of his thigh. It felt...odd wearing clothes again. The sweatpants he had on hung loosely on his legs. He could feel the waistband sliding down even just turning at the waist. Taking the shirt Dean handed him, Naythin stared at it for a minute. His fingertips slowly gliding over the soft worn cotton fabric. 

Glancing up when the lack of movement caught Dean’s attention he watched Naythin in silence for a moment. He crushed the balled up socks in his hand, his short nails digging right through the material and into the skin of his palm. “What is it?” he wasn’t sure if that had come out as roughly as it sounded in his own ears or not. He cleared his throat and had to plant his feet so he didn’t march out the door, down the hall and to his car. _“Naythin needs you now. I got this.”_ He could hear Tag’s voice in his head. “I mean, are you okay?” 

“I uh…” Naythin shrugged as he continued to stare down at the shirt. “I forgot how soft it was.” If that didn’t scream pathetic loser, nothing would. Setting the t-shirt on the bed next to him, Naythin reached up with one hand and pulled the hospital gown off, letting it fall to the floor. Shaking out the shirt, Naythin slowly pushed his arms into the sleeves, groaning and biting back the pain as he bowed his head to pull the shirt on. Letting go of the material, Naythin let gravity do the rest. Lifting a hand, he tugged the hem down the rest of the way. 

Dean grunted in response as he nodded and lowered his attention to grabbing out Naythin’s running shoes. “When I got back from Hell, I’d forgotten how good food tasted,” he murmured as he walked around the end of the bed to the side. He handed over the crushed ball of socks and set the shoes down on the bed. “I...I need you to know that...that I wanna be out there, finding this sonofabitch and killing him. I don’t want you to think that I’m just...I dunno...not doin’ anything. It’s not that at all. I’m here because...because you need me...an’ because I wanna do whatever you need me to do. I love you. I just...like I said, I don’t wan’ you to think that I’m not Huntin’ this bastard down myself because I don’t care, I do. I do care...more than you’ll ever know.” 

Looking down at the socks in his hands, Naythin nodded slowly. Licking his bottom lip, he started to unroll the socks, his shaky hands making it harder than it should have been. He was keeping Dean from doing his job. As much as Naythin wanted Him dead, losing Dean kept him from telling him to just go. To find Him and kill Him. “I know. I do need you. I can’ lose you, not again. I love you, too.” Lifting his head, Naythin sniffed softly. “I love you so much. I know I’m keepin’ ya from bein’ out there with Tag an’ I’m sorry. I can’ do this on my own. I can’ be alone.” 

Sonofabitch. Dean knew Naythin was going to take that wrong. Sometimes, he really needed to keep his mouth shut. He quickly shook his head as he reached for Naythin’s hand, taking it within his own, and took a seat on the bed beside him, facing him. “No, no, no, no, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I _want_ to be here with you, helping you. I guess I wish I was two people.” He huffed softly. “I just don’t ever want you to think that I’m just sittin’ around because I don’t care...that’s all. That’s all I was tryin’ to say.” _And screwed it all to hell._

Naythin watched as Dean sat on the bed and reached for his hand. He couldn’t help the way his body stiffened. His eyes tracked every move Dean made. Nodding, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand. “Okay. I know you care. I know you love me.” He also knew Dean not going after the nest was tearing him up inside. Dean wasn’t the sit around type. Not when something needed to be killed. 

Dean’s nod echoed Naythin’s own. His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he watched Naythin. He wasn’t too sure that Naythin really understood what he was trying to say, but he wouldn’t push. He just kept screwing things up the more he continued talking anyway. “Okay. So uh, if you wanna put yer shoes on I’ll go grab those pills over there an’ get you some water so you can take ‘em.” 

Nodding again, Naythin waited for Dean to get to his feet before he swung his legs up on the bed one at a time. The groan of pain and hissed breath not easily hid in the quiet room. Bending at the waist, he could feel the scars, both old and new, pulling on his back. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his leg back just enough to be able to get his sock on. The white bandage peeking out from the cuff of his sweats had Naythin hesitating. His eyes widening, pulse racing as his hands hovered over his foot. 

The pained sounds from the bed made Dean want any sound to drown them out or else he was going to be over there faster than Naythin could say his name. He knew Naythin wasn’t an invalid but the pain he was in nearly did Dean in. Once he had the pills in his hand and the pill bottles put back into the bag he turned his head to check on Naythin. And nearly dropped the pills in the process. Curling his fingers into a fist at the same time as he headed for the bed, his eyes a little wider than normal. “It’s okay. It’s okay, baby,” he soothed as he pulled Naythin’s hand away from his foot and eased him back against the raised head of the bed so he was sitting with his head reclined against the head of the bed. He tried to sit as far onto the bed as to block Naythin’s view of the white bandages at his ankles. “Baby, look at me. Look me in the eye, Naythin.” 

Naythin startled when Dean blocked his view of his legs. Jerking back, he looked over at Dean. His mouth opening and closing, looking more like a fish out of water than anything else. Pushing the back of his head against the mattress, Naythin forced himself to look Dean in the eye. His breathing was rapid and his pulse wasn’t much better. “I...I…” Oh, yeah. That was coherent. 

“It’s okay. Yer safe, baby. God, yer safe now,” Dean couldn’t help it, he reached for Naythin, wrapping him up in his arms, every time this happened with Naythin he was fairly certain a piece of himself died. “Yer okay. Yer safe,” he continued to whisper as he practically rocked Naythin back and forth. 

It took several seconds before Naythin was able to lift his arms and wrap them around Dean. Lowering his head until his forehead was pressed against the top of Dean’s shoulder, Naythin closed his eyes. He couldn’t even put on a pair of socks without breaking down….freezing up, whatever the fuck you wanted to call it. He didn’t have the cuffs or the collar on anymore. Naythin couldn’t help the way his stomach rolled. He wasn’t supposed to take them off, ever. Not even try to or he’d get beat, starved, abused or all three. 

Dean started to run a hand up and down Naythin’s back, that is until he remembered the whip marks and he caught himself in the nick of time. Instead, he tightened his arms around Naythin’s shoulders. “It’s okay. I’m here. No one’s ever gonna hurt you again. Not ever again,” he whispered. Lifting one of his hands he used those fingers to comb through Naythin’s hair at the back of his head. This seemed to be the only way he could give comfort since nearly every inch of skin on Naythin’s body was covered in scars, some old, some new, some still fresh and only beginning to heal. 

Naythin knew it was only time before He found them. It wasn’t _if_. It was _when_. It scared Naythin to death. He didn’t want Dean to get hurt. Naythin didn’t want Him to get his hands on Dean and hurt him like he’d hurt Naythin. “I...don’ need m’shoes. Can we go? Please, Dean?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean slowly pulled back from Naythin and eyed him for a moment. “Here.” He pulled his arm from around Naythin and waited for him to hold out his hand, giving Naythin the pills he’d been holding. “Lemme get you some water.” Releasing Naythin completely, Dean pulled to his feet and went to the pitcher of ice water that sat on the counter and one of the plastic cups. Pouring half a glass, he walked back to Naythin and handed it to him. “Drink it. Please.” Naythin still hadn’t eaten or drank anything. He turned his attention to Naythin’s feet and started putting his socks on for Naythin. Looking up when he saw Naythin lower the cup he gave his head a shake. “Yer puttin’ socks on at least. Drink up.” He jutted his chin toward the glass Naythin held that he’d only taken a sip out of. Lowering his attention back to Naythin’s socks, he made sure that they covered the bandages on Naythin’s ankles. There was a method to his madness. Not to mention it was Autumn in Kansas. Not exactly balmy outside. 

Naythin was grateful the glass was only half full. As Dean started to put his socks on, Naythin’s hand started shaking all over again. Not dainty Southern Belle getting the vapors. Oh, no. This was full on T-Rex is thundering down the road Jurassic Park kind of shaking. He’d tried to take the pills like Dean told him too. Naythin couldn’t get his hands and arms to work. The pressure around his ankles where the bandages were pulled a sharp gasp from his lungs. “I can’...I can’...” Shaking his head, Naythin dropped the glass of water onto his lap, the pills followed suit as he pulled his legs in, his knees tight to his chest as he rolled onto his side. Raising his arms, he covered his head and started rocking slowly back and forth. 

“Shit,” Dean growled from between his teeth. “God damn it.” He hurried to Naythin’s side and reached for him, climbing up onto the bed in the process. He wrapped his arms around Naythin, practically spooning up against Naythin in his attempt to comfort him. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I won’t put them on. I’m so sorry. I thought if I covered the bandages… Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” 

“Am I interrupting?” A woman’s voice called from the door as she walked into the room, a man following behind her though he remained standing at the door once it had closed. 

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin, he knew that voice. Turning his head to look back over his shoulder, he held onto Naythin a little tighter as his gaze fell on none other than Vanessa Ives. “What the hell do you want?” he demanded, practically growling the words.

Vanessa looked from Dean to Naythin, ignoring Dean’s inquiry completely. “I understand your fear, Sir Naythin. But you needn't worry, those that had you run in fear of your strapping young man,” she mused, a smirk teasing at the corners of her lips as her blue eyes fell again on Dean. “I’m quite intrigued.” 

Naythin tried to move away from the pressure on his back until he heard Dean’s voice. Instead, he pushed back against him. His arms remained covering his head though the rocking didn’t stop. A woman’s voice had his whole body jerking. A low almost inaudible whimper slipped up his throat as he felt Dean turn away from him. It wasn’t Ellen or his nurse, Debbie. Understand his fear? Was she out of her mind? Shaking his head, Naythin swallowed hard, trying not to get sick. “No. No, they’re not.” Lowering his arms, Naythin rolled until he was facing Dean’s chest. One arm snaking around his back pulling Dean as close as he could get him. 

Vanessa’s eyes swung away from Dean, returning to Naythin. “Trust me, I’m kept very well informed,” she assured. “My name is Vanessa Ives, Naythin. As I understand it from my fiancé, I aided your husband in finding you, of which I am very glad. I simply tend to not always remember those instances.” She looked back at Dean and her smile widened. “Honestly, Dean, I’m not going to bite you. I just wanted to come by, on our way out of town, to see for myself that Naythin had indeed been found. When Ethan told me of his situation, I had to see for myself, that I had indeed helped you find him before...well, before the fire made that impossible.” 

Naythin didn’t move while the woman spoke. He remembered her name from when Dean told him how he’d found him. She was the woman possessed by Legion. Blinking his eyes, Naythin turned his head just enough so he could see Vanessa’s face. She wasn’t anything like he expected. Not that he had even thought about what she looked like but, someone who had that many demons inside them shouldn’t look so...alive. The fact that she looked like she was from the 1800’s was more than a little...weird. 

Tightening his arm around Dean’s back, Naythin’s eyes darted to the man standing near the door. He didn’t look familiar and he was too well dressed to have been anyone in the nest. Looking back at Vanessa, Naythin tensed when she brought up the fire. Okay, so maybe she was the real thing. “I-I uh…” Swallowing hard, Naythin looked back at the man standing near the door. There was something not right about him. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Naythin gave his head a quick shake as he looked back at Vanessa. “Th-thank you.” 

Vanessa smiled. “You are most welcome, Naythin. I do hope that you continue to heal.” She looked back over her shoulder at Ethan and then back at Dean and Naythin. “It seems that I must go. Do keep in touch,” she murmured, her blue eyes darting between Naythin and Dean. “Well, good day then.” She gave a curt nod of her head and turned, heading for the door and the man standing in front of it. 

Ethan wrapped his arm immediately around Vanessa’s waist when she reached him. Looking back at the pair on the bed, he gave a nod in greeting as well as departure. “Gentlemen,” he murmured and turned, pulling the door open and allowing Vanessa to walk through it first before following suit. He closed the door softly behind them and reclaimed his former position at Vanessa’s side. “So? Did you see it?” 

Vanessa nodded. “We should stay nearby for when it happens.” 

Ethan sighed heavily and nodded. “If that is what you wish.” He really hated the idea of staying in the area and he hated even more the idea of Vanessa using her _powers_ again so soon. He feared the day when she couldn’t regain control over herself. But he knew that there was no way Vanessa was going to desert someone in need, and if her visions were right, the two gentlemen, Dean and Naythin, were going to be most desperately in need. 

Dean stared at the door for a long while after Vanessa and Ethan had walked out. He didn’t like that she was here, that she had apparently slipped right past the nurses desk and just waltzed in like she owned the place. Naythin was right, they needed to get the hell outta there, NOW. “Come on,” Dean murmured as he slowly sat up and swung his feet off the side of the bed, he kept one hand on Naythin at all times and when he was on his feet, reached back with his other hand as well. “You can take the pills in the car, we’ll go through a drive-thru to get you something to take them with. You’re right, we need to get outta here.” 

Dean’s momentum pulled Naythin to a sitting position simply because Naythin refused to let go of his shirt. Every instinct in him was screaming to kill both of the...people that had just left his room. The woman, because she was possessed and the man...he couldn’t put his finger on it. Looking down at his shirt and sweats, Naythin sighed at the large damp area from the water glass he’d dropped. The pills that had been in his hand were somewhere on the bed. There was no way he was going to find them. Looking up at Dean, Naythin nodded when he said they had to leave. “We need to go.” That Vanessa woman could have easily been someone from the nest sent to get him. Looking to the side, Naythin reached with his free hand for the nurse’s call button. Pushing the small red button, he waited for someone to answer. 

“Can I help you?” 

Dean looked back at Naythin and up toward the speaker on the wall, quirking a brow as he looked back at Naythin. He wasn’t sure what Naythin was doing but what he did know is that they needed to pack shit up and get the hell outta dodge. He grabbed the socks that had come off Naythin’s feet and put them back in the bag along with his shoes. He went to the counter and grabbed up the three bags of pills, stuffing them, as he reached the foot of the bed, inside the bag. 

When Dean didn’t say anything, Naythin had to swallow down the fear and panic that welled up. His chest got tight making it very hard to breathe. “Uh...Yeah, I...I mean we…” _Shit_ “wheelchair. I-I need a wheelchair to leave.” 

“Alright, Naythin, we’ll have one there in just a few minutes.” 

Once they were all packed up, Dean walked back around the side of the bed. “Can you stand?” he inquired. Fuck the wheelchair. If Naythin could do it, they were going to walk the hell out right. the. fuck. now. 

Naythin glanced down at his legs before looking back up at Dean. “Yeah. I can stand.” Stand? Naythin would sprint out of the hospital, pain be damned. 

“Okay, let’s get outta here. _Now_ , not later. Fuck the wheelchair. You know what happens with the wheelchair? They make you stay with whoever pushes it while I go get the car. No. Not happenin’. You were right, if Vanessa can walk in here that easy so can anyone else.” He reached for the overnight bag and shouldered the strap as he reached for Naythin with his free hand. “C’mon, baby.” He didn’t think that anyone from the nest would be that ballsy as to just walk into the hospital but then he’d thought the same thing about Vanessa. Who let’s a woman like that just walking around loose rather than hold up in some room somewhere, possibly one with padded walls. She’s possessed by Legion for fuck’s sake! 

With being barefoot, Naythin was a good two to three inches shorter than Dean since he was wearing his boots. It made it easier for Naythin to get as close to Dean’s side as he could as he wrapped his arm around Dean’s back. Bracing against the bed, he used it to steady himself, wincing as his joints complained loudly. Keeping his head down, Naythin watched the floor as they started toward the door. He didn’t look up as Dean pulled it open, reaching over Naythin’s shoulder to give the door a hard shove so it wouldn’t close in him. Once they were out in the hall, Naythin froze. The hall was packed with people; patients, visitors, nurses. Leaning back, Naythin tried to step back toward the door to his room. 

Dean tightened his arm around Naythin. “It’s okay. I’m here. No one will touch you, I won’t let ’em,” he murmured as he dipped his head, his chin toward his chest so only Naythin would hear. He had to half push Naythin down the hall, but as soon as they came to a door where an alarm wouldn’t go off if they went out it, they did. It was to one side of the parking lot so they’d have to cross nearly the whole damn thing, but at least it was less crowded out here, believe it or not. The breeze was chilly and he tightened his arm around Naythin in an attempt to help keep him warm. He wished like hell he had something on Naythin’s feet, at this rate the guy was gonna freeze his feet right off. “It’s okay. Yer okay,” he continued to murmur every few feet they walked. He would have ran with Naythin, or at least walked a lot faster but it was obvious that Naythin’s body wasn’t up for anything like that, not yet anyway. 

Naythin clung to Dean, his fingers digging into Dean’s side as made their way across the parking lot. He was shivering hard by the time they were only halfway to where Dean had parked the Impala. His eyes were glued to the ground ignoring the sharp pains when he stepped on gravel or the uneven asphalt. He could feel people staring at them. Naythin was pretty sure it didn’t look good. He was a mess despite the bath the ER staff had given him after they’d sedated him. He didn’t care. All he wanted to do was leave. To get as far away from Kansas as they could. 

Ellen followed the nurse with the wheelchair into Naythin’s room. The loud gasp had her pushing past the woman into the room. “Sonofa…” Shaking her head, Ellen dug her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans. When the nurse rushed to the phone, Ellen knew exactly what she was going to do. “Don’t! It’s fine. They left. It’s fine.” Huffing, she found Dean’s name on her contact’s and jabbed the call button. Putting the phone to her ear, Ellen started to pace the room. 

When Dean’s cell started ringing he ignored it. “Guess they found out we left,” he mused aloud. “Just keep movin’, baby, we’ll call Ellen when we get in the car an’ ask her where the cabin is.” He wasn’t sure who was calling him but since the hospital had Bobby’s number he figured that it was Ellen. Then again, maybe Bobby had given them his number too. He didn’t know and frankly he didn’t care. 

When the call went to voicemail, Ellen swore as she kicked at the chair next to the bed. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried Dean’s cell one more time. “Answer yer phone, Dean! Come on.” Pushing past the nurse, Ellen jogged down the hall ignoring the complaints from several people she’d bumped into, okay, damn near knocked on their ass. Same difference. 

Naythin was trying to go as fast as he could. Despite the death grip he had on Dean’s side, it wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped. His knees kept going out on him. Twice, they both nearly collapsed onto the pavement. He could hear Dean’s phone ringing in his pocket. Glancing back toward the hospital, Naythin expected to see security running out of the doors after them. Not that they’d done anything wrong. If someone didn’t talk to Ellen, they’d think that Naythin and Dean had been taken. 

“It’s okay. We’re almost there. Just a little further, baby,” Dean soothed somewhat breathlessly. He was half dragging Naythin along beside him. When they’d nearly fallen, he wrapped his arm a little lower on Naythin’s waist and in the process got a better grip to keep Naythin on his feet and at times, picking him right up off his feet. He knew Naythin didn’t want him to carry him, it was a matter of pride and Dean understood that, but at this rate he was very close to insisting. And WHO THE HELL extended the parking lot!?!?! He could have sworn they would have been there by now. The only reason he didn’t think his car had been stolen was because he hadn’t seen the front of the hospital yet. 

“Damn it, Dean!” Ellen growled as she shoved the phone back in her pocket. Hitting the glass doors at a run, she bolted past a few people getting out of a cab. She’d seen the Impala when she’d parked her truck earlier that day. Getting a good grip on the strap of her bag, Ellen made her way through the parking lot. When she reached the row the Impala was parked in, she slowed down and started scanning the neighboring rows. She knew they wouldn’t be moving very fast. Naythin could barely walk as it was. Slowing to a fast walk, Ellen narrowed her eyes. Three rows over she spotted them. “Thank God.” Jogging through the cars, she waited until she was one row over before calling out so she wouldn’t scare Naythin. “Dean Winchester!” 

Dean wasn’t expecting to have anyone yelling his name so he startled a little when he heard Ellen. Seeing her standing one row over, Dean slowed their stride to one that Naythin could keep up with. “Ellen, I don’t need to hear it. We got a visitor while you were out, I had to get Naythin outta there an’ I sure as hell wasn’t gonna leave him with some Candy Striper who may or may not be some kind of supernatural whatever.” To say Dean was on the defensive was an understatement. 

“You couldn’t give me a heads up that you were leavin’?” Shaking her head, she looked over at Naythin. The poor guy looked like he was about to fall over. He was pale, sweating and breathing like he’d just ran a marathon. “I know you love that car Dean, but I would driven it around so you didn’t have to leave Naythin alone. You are _NOT_ alone in this.” 

Dean stared at Ellen for a long moment before speaking. “Vanessa Ives walked into the room like she owned the place, Ellen. I didn’t really think past getting Naythin the hell out of there!” 

“Shit.” Spinning around, Ellen scanned the parking lot. “I’d ask if you needed help but…” Letting the sentence drop off, Ellen waved Dean along. “Come on.” Turning around, she walked between two cars looking over his shoulder to make sure Dean and Naythin were close behind. When they reached the Impala, Ellen held her hand out. “Keys. Come on...hand ‘em over. I’ll get the doors open so ya don’ drop Naythin.” She knew Dean would never drop Naythin. She used it as incentive for him to prove her wrong and give her the keys.

Dean looked over at Naythin when Ellen started to lead them the remaining distance to the Impala. “Not much further, baby.” He wasn’t sure that Naythin could handle much further even if it was. When they reached the Impala and Ellen asked for the keys, he narrowed his eyes at her. Huffing, he shoved his free hand into his front pocket and pulled out the Impala’s keys. He started to hand them to Ellen only to pull his hand back. “Yer not a Shifter are ya?” he inquired as he eyed her distractingly. He waited for her to give him the annoyed mother look he knew would be coming before handing her the keys. 

Taking the keys, Ellen shook her head as she made her way to the passenger side of the car. “Shifter. He’ll wish for a shifter when I get done with him.” Unlocking the door, she pulled it open as wide as the parking space would allow making sure to not hit the car next to them. “Do you have that blanket in the trunk still?” She could see Naythin shivering as Dean helped into the car. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s layin’ on top.” Last thing they needed was for the fake bottom of the Impala to be popped for the entire world to see. He helped Naythin to the passenger side of the car, the door of which Ellen had already opened. “Hold on, Ellen’s gettin’ the blanket.” The seat was going to be cold as hell and Dean knew it. Luckily the Impala’s heater was good and would warm the car up in no time flat. 

Hurrying around to the trunk, Ellen looked around to make sure no one was walking by as she popped the lid just enough to grab the old quilt and slamming the blanket closed. Pulling the key from the lock, she hurried back to Dean’s side. “Okay. I got it. Almost there, Naythin. Hang in there, sweetie.” God, she hated seeing him like this. 

Dean took the Impala’s keys from Ellen and helped her wrap the blanket around Naythin’s shoulders, covering the front of him with each side. “Okay, baby, go ahead and get in. Watch yer head.” He helped Naythin get into the car like he was a 90 year old man or a toddler, he wasn’t sure which. Once Naythin was all inside the car, Dean closed the car door and ran around the front of the car so Naythin would see him. “Okay, where are we goin’ Ellen?” He looked around them then waved her over. On the off chance there was a member of the nest or hell, _any_ supernatural thing lurking around they sure didn’t need the directions called out across the hood of the car. 

Pulling out her phone, Ellen texted Dean the coordinates for the cabin. She wasn’t going to take a chance of anyone overhearing the address of the cabin. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a key and pressed it into the palm of his hand. “It’s stocked and safe. Nothing’s getting in. Ash got the furnace going and there’s plenty of firewood in the shed if it goes out. It’s old, ya never know.” 

Dean nodded and wrapped his fingers around the key in his hand. “Thanks, Ellen. I’ll give you a call once we get in for the night.” He offered a slight smile as he slid the key into his front jeans pocket. Pulling open the driver’s side door, he slid in behind the wheel and reached for the door handle, pulling the car door closed. Inserting the key into the ignition, he started the car and turned on the heater full blast, directing the vents toward Naythin. “You okay?” he inquired as he lowered a hand to Naythin’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Naythin cringed when Dean closed the car door. His heart skipped a beat as his chest constricted. _It’s okay. It’s not the van. It’s not the van._ Naythin repeated it over and over as he tried to get his heart to stop hammering in his chest. The sound of the Impala’s engine turning over had his eyes opening. Inhaling slowly, Naythin licked his lips as the familiar smell washed over him. It was a combination of leather, motor oil and Dean’s cologne. Turning his head, Naythin started to nod when Dean asked him if he was okay. The hand on his thigh combined with the squeeze had Naythin jumping to the side until he was pressed against the door. His eyes closed, nostrils flared wide. His hands balled into tight fists around large handfuls of the quilt. 

Shit! Dean pulled his hand away from Naythin like he’d burned him, his eyes wide in a mix of shock, his own fear and concern. “What’s the matter? What’d I do? Are you okay?” he automatically asked in rapid fire succession. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. “Baby, talk to me, please.” 

Naythin could hear Dean’s voice breaking through the blood that was rushing in his ears. No matter how hard he squeezed the quilt, his hands still shook. Damn it. It was Dean. He _knew_ it was Dean. Just Dean. _Only_ Dean. Naythin couldn’t stop the knee jerk reaction to Dean’s hand on his thigh. He didn’t mean to pull away. “I’m sorry. I can’...” Swallowing hard, he licked his lips. The tip of his tongue moving slowly over the split in the corner of his mouth. Forcing his eyes open, Naythin turned his head to look at Dean. He could feel the sting of tears building. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s words. “Okay. It’s okay.” When Naythin opened his eyes and looked at him, and he saw the tears in Naythin’s eyes, Dean’s heart broke. He reached for Naythin very slowly, so that Naythin could track his movements, so that none of it was a surprise or startling in any way. “C’mere, baby,” he coaxed gently. When Naythin moved even slightly toward him, Dean slid toward Naythin and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” 

Leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin tucked his chin nearly to his chest to hide the tears that rolled down his cheeks. “I didn’ mean to pull away. I know it’s you. I do. I jus’...” Swallowing down a quiet sob, Naythin slowly pulled one hand from the quilt. Reaching for Dean’s arm, he wrapped his fingers around his upper arm. He tried to get himself to relax. Even now, with Dean’s arms around him, Naythin had to fight against his body's instinct to pull away. To get as far away as possible. 

“It’s okay,” Dean shushed, “It’s okay. I know. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. It’s my fault. M’ so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He squeezed his eyes closed as he ground his teeth, his nostrils flaring slightly. _Tag, you fucker, you better hurry yer ass up and kill that sonofabitch._ Turning his head, he buried his face against Naythin’s neck...and quickly jerked it away the second he felt Naythin tense. Son. of. a. bitch! 

Pulling his head back, Naythin squeezed his eyes closed. His head tilting to the side, ear almost to his shoulder as he backed to the door. “No.” The single word was whisper quiet, his voice shaking as his whole body followed suit. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured, “I’m so sorry.” It didn’t seem as though he could do anything right. Shit. “I just…” _I always do that, I always snuggle up to yer neck._ Not anymore. “I wasn’t thinkin’. I should have known better, I’m sorry.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin pulled the quilt up to his chin as he huddled next to the door. “S’not yer fault.” It wasn’t Dean’s fault. Any of it. Naythin would carry the guilt for the rest of his life. 

It _was_ Dean’s fault. Every bit of it. If he’d been doing a better job of protecting Naythin, he never would have been taken, and then none of this would be happening now. It was true, what he’d said before, he wished it had been him and not Naythin. Naythin had said that he’d prayed for death but, Dean would have made sure his happened. No matter what it took for him to accomplish it. “Yeah,” he murmured, the word barely a whisper, “Yeah, it is. An’ m’sorry, baby. You have no idea just how sorry I am.” 

Nodding, Naythin bowed his head. Using an edge of the quilt, he wiped the tears from his face and eyes making sure to not press too hard on his still very bruised and swollen right eye and cheek. Pressing gingerly under his eye, Naythin winced. Yep. It was broke; again. “C-can we go?” Lowering his hands back to his upper chest, Naythin glanced quickly at Dean before dropping his eyes to the seat between them. 

Annnnd Dean felt his heart drop into his shoes. Despite that, his chest hurt and it was hard to draw in full breaths. Naythin had learned that little trick from him. Change the subject and close it for good. As much as Naythin was back physically, he was still gone in every other sense of the word. That was a hard pill to swallow. He cleared his throat to hide any emotion in his voice as he spoke. “Yeah, sure.” He shifted back on the seat so he wasn’t half out from behind the wheel anymore and instead was sitting up straight behind it. He shifted the Impala into gear and backed her out of the parking place before straightening her out and shifted her into drive. Dean pressed down on the gas enough to pull out onto the road out in front of the highway, the tail end of the car fishtailing somewhat as he straightened her out. 

Naythin leaned the side of his head against the cold glass of the window. It felt good against his flushed face despite the way he continued to shiver. Pulling the quilt up as high as he could, he hunched his shoulders and stared out at the traffic. His eyes squinting each time the sun came out. Too much time in the dark had made his eyes sensitive to the light. He was too scared of the nightmares to close his eyes and sleep. Normally, the rumble of the Impala’s engine combined with the movement of the car as Dean drove put Naythin to sleep in a matter of minutes. Now? Just the opposite. Falling asleep in the car was not an option. He was too scared of waking up and finding himself in the van locked in the cage being moved to another abandoned house or warehouse. At least this time he was warm. Poking his fingers out from under the blanket, Naythin tugged on the collar of his shirt, pulling it away from his neck. He was going to have to find shirts with bigger collars. He couldn’t handle anything touching his neck anymore. Not after wearing a dog collar for three years. 

After stopping at a McDonald’s drive-thru to get Naythin a soda to take his pills with, Dean pulled onto the highway. As he drove, he glanced off and on over at Naythin, checking on him to make sure he was alright. He’d thought about laying a hand on him or pulling him in close to his side but he didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time he’d touched Naythin. He didn’t want to scare him. Instead, he tightened his grip on the wheel and pressed down a little harder on the accelerator. He’d glanced at his cell a couple times on his way out of Salina so he would know which way to turn the car toward. Her cabin was on the shores of Big Lake, just west of the Valentine National Forest. What would have been a six hour drive for most people Dean made in a little over four hours. Pulling the Impala up to the cabin, Dean peered at the structure through the windshield. “Well, Ellen did say it was old.” Old wasn’t quite the word he would have used for it, but it also wasn’t the worst place he’d ever squatted in either. 

It didn’t take long for the pain meds or the muscle relaxers to kick in. Naythin didn’t have any food in his stomach to slow it down. He drank the Coke Dean got him in a couple of minutes. So fast in fact, the cold pop nearly made him sick. He had to remind himself to take it slow no matter how thirsty he was. It hadn’t really hit him just _how_ thirsty he had been until that first sip of the cold sweet beverage. Holy shit, he’d forgotten how good Coke was. The burn on his throat making him cough a few times didn’t even slow him down, much. 

The further out of town they got, the more Naythin relaxed. He didn’t pull away from the door or lower the quilt even though he’d started sweating under it. Dean had told him it was October, fall. The leaves were changing, grass going from the deep green to different shades of brown. Over the past three years, Naythin caught glimpses of grass and snow here and there as he was moved around. There was so much he’d forgotten. When Dean pulled the Impala in front of the cabin Ellen was letting them use, he frowned slightly. The place looked like it would fall over in a strong wind. Looks were always deceiving though. Especially where Hunters were concerned. 

Turning off the engine, Dean turned his attention to Naythin. “Do you want me to come around and walk with you up to the cabin? I still need to get our bags out of the trunk too.” He wasn’t taking anything for granted. Doing that seemed to just upset Naythin or scare the hell out of him, two things he never wanted to do. So, as annoying as it might come to be for Naythin, he was going to ask before he just assumed and did. As for their bags, in the three long years that Naythin had been missing he’d never taken his duffel bag out of the trunk. He’d kept it there, telling himself that when they finally found Naythin he was going to need it. And now, he did. 

Naythin warred with himself trying to decide what to do. Making decisions was not something he did or...hadn’t done in a very long time. The wrong answer always ended badly for him. “I-I can um…” Swallowing hard, he looked from the door of the cabin to Dean. “I can carry m’bag...inside.” 

Dean slowly nodded. “Okay, so I’ll go back an’ get our bags before we go in then,” he responded, hoping he understood what Naythin wanted to do. “Is that right? That’s what you wanna do?” 

Nodding, Naythin started to push the quilt down off his upper body and unwrap it from around his legs. “Yeah.” It wasn’t that far from the car to the door. He could walk that far, at least. Blowing out a long shaky breath, he scanned what he could see of the area around the cabin. No trees or anything for a good fifty yards on all sides. That was good. Nothing could hide and grab him. Wadding up the quilt, he set it on the bench seat next to him. “M’okay.” He could feel Dean’s eyes on him expecting him to explode or...something. 

Dean nodded. “I know you are,” he responded, despite looking at him for a moment longer before finally turning his attention to popping the door and shouldering it open. He grabbed the keys from the ignition before sliding out from behind the wheel and standing to his feet. Locking and closing the car door after himself he headed for the back of the car. Unlocking the trunk, he pocketed the keys and pushed the trunk as high as it would go before reaching in to grab out his bag, Naythin’s and the weapons duffel. 

Naythin jumped when Dean closed the car door. His eyes squeezed closed tight as he held his breath for a moment. “Shit.” Blowing the breath hard and fast, he quickly followed Dean as he walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Leaning to the side, he could see Dean taking out the weapons duffel as well as their two bags. He watched as Dean reached up and start to close the trunk lid. Knowing full well what was coming and seeing it happen didn’t keep Naythin from flinching when Dean closed the trunk lid with a hard slam. Squeezing his eyes closed briefly, Naythin breathed slowly in and out through his mouth trying to calm himself down. 

Dean barely registered that Naythin was doing anything different than the hundred and one other times, before, that he’d unpacked their things while Naythin waited to the side before grabbing his duffel and walking into one motel room or another. It wasn’t until after he slammed the trunk lid and he got a good look at Naythin’s face that he realized something was wrong. He left the duffels lie on the ground behind the Impala as he crossed the distance to Naythin’s side in two long strides. “Baby,” he murmured softly as he reached for Naythin. “It’s me. It’s just me,” he warned before stepping into Naythin and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Naythin was still shaking. “Are you cold?” He had a feeling that even if Naythin was cold, it wasn’t what was causing him to shake like a leaf. “It’s okay, baby. Yer safe. M’here an’ m’not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise you that.” 

Turning in the seat, Naythin reached out for Dean, fisting a handful of his over shirt in a white knuckled grip. “I know.” Shaking his head quickly when Dean asked if he was cold, Naythin started to swing his legs out of the car one at a time. “M’okay.” Opening his eyes, Naythin looked down the road they’d come in on. “Jus’...I wanna go inside.” He didn’t feel safe outside even with Dean right in front of him. He was too exposed. Too many… _things_ were out there that could get him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BE WARNED:** THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean nodded. “Okay. Okay. We can do that. C’mon,” he coaxed as he slowly released Naythin and took a step back to give Naythin room to move, but not so much room that Naythin had to release his hold on Dean’s shirt. Once Naythin was ready to move, Dean walked along at his side toward the cabin. He reached into his front jeans pocket with his free hand, the other wrapped around Naythin’s waist just in case he started to fall, and withdrew the key to the cabin. 

Naythin didn’t realize they were at the front door of the cabin until Dean stopped and started digging in his pocket for the key. Lifting his head, he looked around, his grip on Dean’s shirt tightening. Looking over his shoulder, he could just make out the end of a duffel bag sitting on the ground near the rear tire of the Impala. “We gotta get the bags.” Looking back at Dean, Naythin tried to turn without letting go of Dean’s shirt. 

Dean nodded as he inserted the key into the lock on the door. First the handle and then the deadbolt. “Yeah, it’s okay, I’ll come back out an’ get ‘em after we get you settled inside,” he responded with a casual shrug of one shoulder. 

Shit. “I can...I can carry m’bag. Al-always have before.” That was one thing Naythin always insisted on; carrying his own duffel bag and the weapons duffel if he could get his hands on it before Dean had a chance to. Dean would have to leave him to go back to the car. He’d be alone and _He_ could grab Dean before Naythin could do anything. 

“Yeah, I know but...I thought you wanted to get inside,” Dean responded as he searched Naythin’s face and his eyes when he could see them. “If you wanna go in, jus’ lock the door behind me when I go out to get the bags, you’ll be okay. If I know Ellen, she probably stashed a few weapons around the cabin in fact.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin turned his back to the door. “No. No, I’ll...I’ll wait here. Jus’...” Swallowing hard, he raised his free hand, pressing his palm against his stomach. “I’ll be okay s’long as I can see you.” Oh hell, he was gonna be sick. He could feel it. His stomach was rolling and churning as if someone turned a blender on puree. 

Dean searched Naythin’s face and he couldn’t help but notice the way he pressed his hand to his stomach. “No, uh-uh,” he responded with a shake of his head as his eyes darted from Naythin’s face to his hand on his stomach and back a few times. “Tell me what’s wrong. Are you gonna hurl? Talk to me, baby.” 

Naythin didn’t have time to answer Dean as he dropped hard to his knees, his head hanging over the small step at the edge of the cabin’s porch and heaved the contents of his stomach onto the gravel and dirt. Coke the second time around was so gross. That seemed to add fuel to his already over worked system as Naythin continued to dry heave for several minutes. 

When Naythin dropped, Dean nearly dropped with him only to pause mid-motion when he saw Naythin hurl. Ohhhh great. He stood back to his full height and looked back at the car while Naythin worked through throwing up what little there had been in his stomach. When he stopped hearing liquid and Naythin just seemed to be dry heaving, he turned back around, and tried really, really hard not to smell the vomit. Crouching down next to Naythin he ran a hand back and forth across Naythin’s shoulders. “It’s okay. It’s okay, baby.” He wasn’t sure at all why Naythin had thrown up. Maybe the Coke was too much too soon. He wasn’t sure and it didn’t look like Naythin was going to explain anything. Shit. “C’mon. Let’s get you inside, alright?” 

Breathing heavily, Naythin raised his hand to wipe the back of it across his mouth. Closing his eyes, his head hung loose between his shoulders. “I’m...no. M’okay now.” Nodding, he raised his other hand reaching out for Dean. “M’okay. Not...not goin’ inside til you do.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and looked back at the Impala then at Naythin again. “Okay. Gimme a second an’ I’ll be right back.” He leaned toward Naythin and pressed a kiss to the side of his head before pulling to his full height. He hurried down the step and to the rear of the Impala. He shouldered the straps to his and Naythin’s duffels and grabbed the short handles on the weapons duffels and headed back to Naythin as quickly as he could. 

Before Dean was off the porch, Naythin started to sit back on his heels. Wincing, he ground his teeth as the muscles on his thighs pulled tight. He watched Dean go to the back of the car and pick up the three bags. He should be helping him. He should be carrying his own damn bag. Reaching for one of the support beams, Naythin pulled himself to his feet with a loud groan. The pills he’d taken when they left the hospital were wearing off already. Leaning heavily on the beam, Naythin waited for Dean to make his way back. His eyes scanned the area, the road beyond the Impala as well as each end of the porch. 

Carrying three bags from the car to the motel and inside use to be hard on Dean, but not anymore. Not after three years of going nonstop. Not after three years of pushing himself physically, mentally, emotionally...in every way possible. There wasn’t much that could wear him out anymore and he’d gotten stronger and his muscles were more defined thanks to not eating much of anything anymore, at least not more than he absolutely had to in order to survive. Eating was a luxury he couldn’t afford back then. Reaching Naythin’s side he leaned into him and brushed a quick kiss to Naythin’s cheekbone. “Can you grab the door?” 

Naythin watched Dean walk up to him and lean against him. His stomach did that nervous flutter thing, his chest constricted keeping him from taking in a breath for a few seconds when Dean kissed him. He hated the way he was reacting. It was Dean. He shouldn’t be scared of him. When Dean asked him to open the door, Naythin nodded as he slowly turned walking the couple of strides it took to get to the door. Leaning against the door jamb, he grabbed the doorknob and gave it a hard twist. Pushing the door open, Naythin quickly moved to the side to allow Dean to walk in first and check it out. 

Dean waited while Naythin opened the door, then walked inside. He moved into the living room area of the cabin and plopped their duffels down on the couch before heading into each room to make sure there was nothing there that was going to jump out at them when they were least expecting it. “Naythin? Hey, do me a favor and step inside the door, alright?” It was making him nervous, leaving Naythin outside the door the way he was. It never use to, no, and he would be the first to admit it. But now? Oh hell yeah, it was making him itch like hell. 

Naythin hovered just inside the door as Dean walked through the living room and into the bedroom. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was in the cabin closing the door before Dean finished asking him to come inside. Leaning back against the door, Naythin reached behind him to lock the door. There were not enough locks on the damn door. Not that a lock would keep a vampire out if it really wanted in but, it would make Naythin feel a little safer. 

Wrapping his arms around his chest, Naythin carefully walked to the middle of the living room. Ellen had said the place was small. She wasn’t kidding. The kitchen and living room were connected. One door led to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom. There was a large wood burning stove in one corner with a stack of wood next to it. Naythin could hear the furnace kick in with a loud thunk. That was encouraging. No wonder there was a wood stove. 

Walking out of the bathroom and back into the living room/kitchen combo, Dean looked over at Naythin. “It all looks clear,” he murmured with a nod. He had doubted that there would be anything in the place what with Ash and Ellen both having been up here, even that very morning, but it made both himself and Naythin feel better having him look to be on the safe side. He crossed the distance between himself and Naythin and reached for him and paused with his hand out. “Are you okay with me holdin’ you?” He kept seeing the last time he’d done something without asking, the fear in Naythin’s eyes. 

Naythin’s eyes dropped to Dean’s hand before looking back up at him. Nodding, he swallowed hard as he slowly stepped into Dean. Lowering his arms, he hesitated before slowly wrapping them around Dean’s waist and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Naythin was shaking and it wasn’t from the cold. Every muscle was primed and ready to get Naythin away from the blows, the torture and the assaults he received daily. 

Feeling Naythin shaking in his arm, Dean squeezed his eyes closed. “God damn it,” he whispered half under his breath. He started to hold onto Naythin tighter in an attempt to make him feel more secure but stopped thinking that maybe he’d feel trapped. “Baby...I wanna...I...how can I make you feel safe?” He was at a loss as to what to do for Naythin. Nothing seemed to be helping. Not really anyway. 

Closing his eyes, Naythin pressed his chin into Dean’s shoulder. “Don’ leave me.” Tightening his arms around Dean’s waist, Naythin lightly leaned his head against Dean’s. 

Dean gave his head a slight shake. “I won’t. Not ever. I love you, baby. I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Taking in a slow shaky breath, Naythin pulled his head away from Dean’s for a second before turning it and gently pressing his lips to the side of Dean’s head just behind his ear at the hairline. “I missed you so damn much.” 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed and he tried to breathe through it when he felt the sting of tears in his eyes. “God, I missed you so much, baby. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat…” He snapped his mouth closed. He felt like an ass saying that after what Naythin had been through. “I just meant...I couldn’t stop thinking about you...tryin’ to find you.” 

“I know. I know.” Naythin slowly loosened his arms from around Dean’s waist. He didn’t want to. He wanted to stay in Dean’s arms. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest. His lungs weren’t cooperating making it hard for him to breath. It was too much, too soon. “I uh...I-I need to sit down.” 

Dean loosened his arms around Naythin and slowly pulled them away. “Oh. Yeah. Sure.” He stepped out of the way and made sure that the two recliners were empty so Naythin could sit down without having to wait as he went to the couch to grab the duffel bags and take them into the bedroom. 

Naythin turned to look at the couch and the two recliners on either end of it. Rubbing the palms of his hands over the tops of his thighs, he looked down at the large braided area rug sticking out from under the couch. He was tempted to walk over and sit on the floor with his back against the couch when Dean picked up the bags and started to walk to the bedroom. Dean wasn’t three steps away and Naythin was following him to the bedroom. His steps were slow and halting but he managed to not lose sight of Dean even in the small cabin. Stopping in the doorway of the bedroom, Naythin looked at the bed. His eyes nearly bugging out of his head at the sight of the pipe headboard and footboard. 

When Dean turned around, he smiled at Naythin and was about to ask him if everything was okay when he noticed the look on Naythin’s face and what he was staring at. Looking back at Naythin he swallowed hard and tried to figure out what it was that Naythin would want him to say. “We...we don’t have to sleep there if you don’t want to. Or...or I could sleep out on the couch if you’d rather…” 

“N-no. No.” Shit. Closing his eyes, Naythin leaned heavily against the door jamb. “I-I I’ll be okay. The...the headboard looks…” Fuck, he couldn’t say it. His stomach started churning even though there wasn’t anything left in it. The cramps hit hard nearly doubling Naythin over. “Shit.” Wrapping his arm across his stomach, he bowed his head as he tried to not fall on his ass. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he rushed forward, wrapping his arm around Naythin’s shoulders pulling him in tight against him. “What is it? What can I do?” He hated this. Hated to see Naythin in pain. He had no idea how to help Naythin, and maybe he hated that even more. 

Shaking his head, Naythin leaned against Dean. “My stomach. S’okay. C-cramps fr-from throwin’ up. Hap-happens all the time.” He tried to control his breathing as much as possible. Naythin knew if he tried to fight the cramps, they’d only get worse. 

Dean’s brow knitted. _Happens all the time?_ “Whadda you mean, it happens all the time? You mean…?” Yeah, he was pretty sure he knew what Naythin meant now that he thought about it. Sonofabitch! He wanted to hit something. No, he wanted to **destroy** something. He had to breathe through the rage almost as much as Naythin needed to breathe through the pain. He didn’t wait for an invitation, he scooped Naythin up in his arms and carried him from the bedroom door over to the couch and lowered him gently onto it. He lowered himself down onto one knee next to him. “Yer okay. It’s okay, it was jus’ me. Sit an’ relax. I’m gonna get you some pills. Jus’ relax, baby. It’s okay. I’m the only one here with you an’ I’d never hurt you. Yer okay.” 

Naythin didn’t have time to panic. He’d been concentrating so hard on trying not to fall and push past the stomach cramps, he didn’t realize Dean had picked him up until he was lowering him onto the couch. Scrambling back into the corner, Naythin’s eyes were wide as he pulled his knees to his chest. The cramps momentarily forgotten as his eyes darted around the room. Dean’s voice breaking through the buzzing in his ears had him looking down at him. His chest and sides heaved, nostrils flared wide as he tried to concentrate on what Dean was saying. _I’d never hurt you._ Dean wouldn’t hurt him. He never had in the past so why would he start now? Nodding his head way too fast, Naythin wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on one knee as he pressed his back into the corner of the couch. 

“Relax, baby,” Dean encouraged. “Yer safe. It’s okay.” He hated to see Naythin like this, curled into a ball in the corner like some beaten and cowering animal. “Naythin look at me,” he ordered and paused for a moment until Naythin did as he’d told him. “I am _not_ going to let _anyone_ hurt you. Not ever again. Do you understand that? I don’t care what I have to do in order to make sure that it never happens but I’ll do it. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise.” 

Nodding his head slowly, Naythin swallowed several times. “I-I know. I know.” Tightening his arms around his legs, Naythin tried to ignore the rolling cramps in his abdomen. It wasn’t anything new. They’d go away after a while. They always did. It took longer sometimes depending on how bad of a beating he’d get or how long or how many of the nest would work him over. “M’sorry. I-I know you’d n-never hurt m-me.” 

Dean sighed softly as he searched Naythin’s face. “Would it help if I went somewhere else?” The second Naythin’s eyes got to be the size of dinner plates he knew that Naythin misunderstood him. “No, not leave, just...maybe if I went outside or somethin’ so you could relax?” 

“No.” Naythin’s hand shot out, latching onto Dean’s arm and squeezing hard. “Don’ go. Don’ leave. Please, Dean. M’ tryin’. I am. I’m s-sorry.” 

Dean’s other hand went to Naythin’s on his arm, laying against his hand. “I know you are, baby. I’m not sayin’ yer not, I jus’...I don’t know what to do to help you.” God, he hated not being able to fix something. He slowly shook his head. “There’s nothin’ for you to be sorry about.” _Not ever._

“Jus’...It’s...I don’ know either. I jus’...” Shaking his head, Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand. 

“You jus’ what, baby? You can tell me anythin’. Nothin’ you tell me is gonna make me think bad of you or make me love you less…” Dean implored as he gazed into Naythin’s face, or what he could see if it. 

That was so not true. If Dean found out the things that were done to him, Naythin knew he’d leave him in a hot minute. Dean had said the bat shit crazy psychic knew _everything_ but, Naythin was willing to bet that wasn’t the case. “Nothin’.” Shaking his head, Naythin pulled his hand from Dean’s arm and wrapped it back around his legs lowering his chin back to his knee. Closing his eyes, he hid behind his bangs. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and tucked his chin in toward his chest as he closed his eyes. So much for progress. It felt like every time they made a step forward they took two steps backward. Drawing in a deep breath he opened his eyes and nodded. “I’ll go get you those pills.” Pulling up to his full height, he walked away from the couch and into the kitchen area and pulled open the fridge. He took out a couple of Cokes and set them on the counter before closing the fridge door and heading into the bedroom to retrieve the bags with his meds in it. 

Naythin tracked Dean as he got up and walked into the kitchen. He listened to the fridge door opening and closing. His pulse sped up as he followed Dean’s footsteps into the bedroom. Lifting his head, Naythin twisted at the waist, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in his abdomen. He could just see Dean’s back as he bent over the overnight bag pulling out the three bags Dr. Norris had given them. He watched Dean until he started to turn before turning himself back around and laying his head back on his knee. He knew Dean was upset, Naythin had heard it in his voice.

Carrying the bags of medications to the counter, Dean pulled out the muscle relaxer and the pain meds and read the labels. Shaking out one of each, he carried them and one of the cans of Coke over to Naythin. “Here, baby,” he murmured as he held out his loosely fisted hand containing the pills. After Naythin took them from him he turned his attention to the can of Coke and popped the tab before handing it to him. “Take those an’ maybe you’ll feel a little bit better. Are you hungry at all? I could make you some chicken broth or somethin’,” he offered. 

Naythin took the pills and slowly put them in his mouth one at a time. Taking the can of Coke, he stared down at it as if it were going to jump up and bite him. Sighing, he raised the can to his lips, drinking just enough to swallow the pills and handing it back to Dean. When he brought up chicken broth, Naythin’s mouth started to water. Nodding slowly, he glanced up at Dean. “Okay. Yeah. That sounds good. Thanks.” After Dean took the can, Naythin wrapped his arm back around his legs and started to rock back and forth as he tucked his chin nearly to his chest resting his forehead on his knees. 

Dean didn’t go far with the can, he just set it on the coffee table in front of Naythin in case he wanted more later. Walking back into the kitchen he popped the tab on his own Coke and drank down a good amount before lowering it to the counter again as he tried to silence the belch that the soda brought up. He searched the cabinets knowing Ellen would have left them broth for Naythin, he just had to find the damn stuff. After a couple of minutes, he managed to find a Tupperware container in the fridge with broth inside. Holy shit. Ellen made Naythin broth from scratch. Wow. Okay. He chuckled lightly. “Looks like Ellen really loves you, she made you chicken broth from scratch,” he mused with a grin curving his lips as he pulled out the pan and got the broth warming. 

Tilting his head to the side, Naythin gave his head a quick shake to shift his long hair so he could see better. Lifting his hand, he reached for a blanket that was laying over the back of the couch. Draping it over himself, he pulled it up to his chin. He tucked the blanket under his feet making sure the blanket wasn’t hanging on the floor. Fisting the blanket, Naythin pulled it under his chin. He wasn’t cold, not really anyway but after being cold for three years straight, he didn’t want to _get_ cold again. 

Dean walked over to the counter and picked up his Coke, taking a swig before his eyes landed on Naythin sitting there staring at a blackened TV and huddling under the thin blanket from the back of the couch. Setting the can back down on the counter, he headed into the living room area. “Hey, you uh, you wanna watch TV or somethin’? Are you cold? I can get a heavier blanket.” 

Turning his head to the side, Naythin looked up at Dean. “M’not cold. Don’ wanna get cold.” It sounded stupid saying it out loud. Looking at the TV. Naythin shrugged. “Don’ know what’s on.” Huddling under the blanket, Naythin pushed his back against the couch.

“Do...do you wan’ to turn the TV on an’ see what’s on?” Dean inquired. He felt like the most useless person on the face of the planet. He wound up turning on the television and handing Naythin the remote. “Here, you can see what’s on.” He continued past Naythin and back into the kitchen to finish up his broth. At least that was one thing he could do right, he hoped. 

Naythin stared down at the remote for a couple minutes before looking up at the TV and started changing channels. He found the Cowboys and Bengals football game. Dropping the remote on the couch, Naythin rested his chin on his knees as he watched the game. How much could sports have changed in three years? 

Once the broth was done, Dean poured a good amount into a bowl and opened a pack of crackers, setting half a dozen around the plate he’d set the bowl on so it wouldn’t burn Naythin’s legs or the tabletop if he used the coffee table to eat on. He wasn’t even sure if Naythin’s stomach could handle crackers, but he figured that if Naythin wanted to try, they were there. Placing a soup spoon in the soup, he carried the platter over. “Lap or table?” he inquired as he walked up to Naythin with the tray in his hands. 

Naythin looked up at Dean, his eyebrows bunched creasing his forehead. He had a choice? Swallowing hard, Naythin licked his lips as he looked from Dean to the coffee table. “T-table.” His body tensed as he pulled back. 

Dean nodded. “Okay. Table it is.” He sat the tray down on the table and, as he straightened and turned toward Naythin ran a hand up Naythin’s arm to his shoulder. “Do you want anything else?” 

Shaking his head, Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand like he was going to reach back and punch him. He knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him. Naythin couldn’t help it. “No. Thanks.” Looking at the tray on the coffee table, Naythin carefully unfolded his legs and slid down to the floor wrapping the blanket around him. Picking up one of the crackers, he looked at it for a minute before breaking a small piece off, pushing it between his lips and chewed slowly. Who would have thought plain crackers would taste so damn good?

When Naythin said he didn’t want anything else, and he looked at his hand like it was going to bite him, Dean decided that maybe he should just hang out in the kitchen for a while and leave Naythin alone while he ate. He might actually eat more if he wasn’t so busy worrying about what he was doing or wasn’t doing or God only knew what. Walking into the kitchen, he turned his back to the countertop and placed his palms against the marble, pushing himself up until he could slide back, sitting on the countertop out of the way. He reached for his Coke and drank more of it while he kept an eye on Naythin to make sure he was okay. The broth had smelled damn good but, he actually didn’t even feel much like eating. He needed to take care of Naythin and there wasn’t enough time in a day for him to eat and do that. 

Naythin slowly ate the crackers one small piece at a time. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hungry, he was. Starving in fact, but after not eating for so long he didn’t feel hungry. After eating three of the crackers, he scooted closer to the table and reached for the spoon. His hand shook so hard, he dropped it twice before he managed to get a grip on the damn thing. Leaning forward, he dipped the spoon in the broth and raised it to his lips. Right before it reached his mouth, he stopped and looked around. No one was behind him or next to him. No one was going to laugh and tell him it was a joke and he hadn’t _earned_ the right to eat that day. That he hadn’t performed well enough to eat. Looking back down at the spoon, Naythin carefully raised it the rest of the way to his lips. Tipping the handle up, he poured the broth into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he didn’t swallow right away. He held the broth in his mouth letting it sit on his tongue. Holy shit, it was good. Swallowing slowly, he repeated the process with each spoonful until the bowl was empty. 

“There’s more if you want it,” Dean murmured. He tried to keep his voice as low and unthreatening as possible but still have Naythin hear him. A part of him broke, just shattered into a million pieces as he sat there on the counter and watched Naythin eat every crumb of three of the crackers and every last spoonful of broth. 

Naythin quickly set the spoon down on the plate the bowl was sitting on. Shaking his head, he backed up, his hands bracing on the edge of the couch as he lifted himself up onto the cushion. Sliding back into the corner, he tucked the blanket around himself. “No. I’m...I-I don’ wanna get sick again.” If he ate too fast or too much, Naythin knew he’d just throw up and the cramps would hit all over again. Right now, he was warm and for the first time in a long time, he actually felt full. 

“Okay.” Dean jumped down off the counter and tried like hell not to make a lot of noise doing it. He walked around the counter and over to the coffee table. He bent at the waist and picked up the tray from the coffee table. Straightening he paused and jerked his head toward the Coke can. “That Coke’s yers. Help yerself whenever you get thirsty. If it gets hot, tell me an’ I’ll give you a new one, alright?” He hated that he sounded like he was speaking to a child and he hoped like hell that Naythin would forgive him for it some day. He just didn’t know what to do or how to speak to Naythin without scaring the hell out of him. Continuing into the kitchen, he put the three remaining crackers in the trash and the bowl and spoon in the sink. He poured the remaining broth into the same Tupperware container as it had been in before and put it in the refrigerator for later. 

Naythin stared at the can of Coke until cheering from the TV made him flinch. Damn it. When he heard the fridge open, Naythin looked over his shoulder. “Y-you didn’ eat. Why?” 

Dean paused with the fridge door still open when Naythin spoke to him. He looked over at Naythin and gave his head a shake. “Not really a broth kinda guy,” he responded with a slight smile playing at his lips. 

“You need t-to eat, Dean.” Shaking his head, Naythin turned at the waist so he could see Dean better. “Wh-when did you eat last?” 

Dean closed the fridge door and shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno. I had a drive-thru burger on the way to Bobby’s the night Vanessa came. Other than that,” he shook his head, “I don’t remember.” 

Sighing, Naythin shook his head again. “You need t-to eat. Please. For me.” Yep, he’d gone there. Even as fucked in the head as Naythin was, he still knew what buttons to push.

Dean stood stock still and stared at Naythin for all of a minute before he finally sighed heavily and turned back toward the fridge. Pulling the door open he found a Ziplock bag filled with fried chicken. “Okay, I’ll have some chicken.” He pulled the bag out of the refrigerator and closed the door. Setting the chicken on the counter, Dean shrugged out of his over shirt and tossed it over the counter out of the way. He hadn’t thought to ask Ellen if there was a washer and dryer around here somewhere, maybe out back in a wash house? He wasn’t sure. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he turned his attention to the bag of chicken setting a couple of pieces on a paper plate to put in the microwave to warm up. 

Naythin turned his attention back to the TV when Dean walked back to the fridge and pulled out a bag of leftover fried chicken. Sighing softly, he leaned back against the couch. Naythin knew Dean would do anything for him but, he needed to take care of himself, too. He always put everyone else first. That was one thing that bugged Naythin to no end. 

“Did you want somethin’ else to drink? Ellen’s got bottled water in here,” Dean offered as he jammed a thumb toward the refrigerator. 

“W-water’s good.” Nodding slowly, Naythin looked over his shoulder into the kitchen. He liked Coke. Hell, Naythin used to live on the stuff but now he was just happy with water. As long as it was clean. Turning his attention back to the football game. The one he wasn’t paying much attention to, Naythin tilted his head to the side. He could hear the microwave whirring on the counter in the kitchen. Naythin wondered why Dean didn’t use it to warm up the chicken broth earlier. He could hear the fridge door open, Dean moved a few things to the side before closing it again. 

After three years, Naythin damn near had dog ears. It didn’t take him long to figure out who was who just by their footsteps. He knew how close someone was to him by how the floor vibrated under him. As long as it was a wood floor. The concrete floors of the warehouses he’d been in were useless for that sort of thing. The echoes made it damn near impossible to judge distance or now many were coming to get him. The high pitched BING! of the microwave had Naythin jumping. His pulse ramped up as his snapped his head to the side. He watched Dean open the door, the smell of the chicken made his mouth water and his stomach churn at the same time. It was Ellen’s fried chicken. He’d loved that woman’s fried chicken at one time. 

Dean went to the fridge to grab Naythin a bottle of water and had to move the Coke cans around to be able to grab one without Coke cans going everywhere. Once he had it and had closed the fridge door, he started to take the water to Naythin only to have the microwave ding, sending him back into the kitchen before he’d ever really gotten out of it. He took the plate of chicken from the microwave and set it on the counter before turning away and walking into the living room area, where Naythin sat, with the water. He broke the seal as he walked and pulled up on the opener so Naythin could drink from it right away. He offered it to him as he stood just behind and to one side of the couch. “Here, baby,” he murmured. He’d offered Naythin water even though he had a can of Coke because he thought that maybe the reason Naythin wasn’t drinking much of the Coke was due to it upsetting his stomach. Going from nothing for years to a can of Coke was likely a little too harsh on Naythin’s stomach. Hell, for all he knew it was the reason Naythin had thrown up outside. 

Looking up at Dean, Naythin nodded as he reached for the bottle of water. His hand was shaking though not as bad as when he’d had trouble with the spoon. Staring at the bottle, it took him a few seconds to figure out it was one of those sports bottle ones with the pull up stopper. Gripping the bottle tightly, he raised it to his lips and squeezed gently. The cold water past his lips, filling his mouth. Naythin nearly moaned from the sensation. He swallowed slowly before taking another drink and another and another until the bottle was empty. When the empty plastic bottle crinkled in his hand, Naythin held it out to Dean. “Can I have another one?” His stomach was hurting from being too full but Naythin didn’t care. He was thirsty and for once he knew he’d be able to have as much water as he wanted without it being taken away or poured out onto the floor just out of his reach. 

Dean’s eyes widened more and more as Naythin drank. Holy shit. The idea that those sonsabitches doing the things they had to Naythin made his blood boil and he knew it would show on his face if he wasn’t careful. By the time Naythin turned with the empty bottle, Dean had his emotions in check, at least on the surface. He smiled at Naythin and nodded. “Of course, you can have all you want,” he murmured as he turned with the now empty bottle, tossing it into the trash on his way past it to the refrigerator. Pulling open the door, he wrangled another bottle out from behind the Cokes. At this rate he was going to have to rearrange the fridge so he could get at the water easier. With the water bottle in hand, Dean closed the refrigerator door and headed back to Naythin, opening the bottle as he walked. “Here ya go, baby.” He would have warned Naythin to be careful that he didn’t make himself sick but he wasn’t about to make him feel like there were restrictions on how much he could drink. If he got sick, he got sick, they’d deal with it and move on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Naythin didn’t hesitate with the second bottle. Lifting it to his lips, he drank half the bottle before coming up for air. Pushing the top closed, he leaned back on the couch pulling the bottle under the blanket and setting it next to his side. He’d overdone it; drank way too much too fast. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the back of the couch, his hand going to his stomach covering it gingerly. _Please don’t get sick. Not again. Not again._

Dean watched Naythin in silence for a long while before going to the bags of medication. He rummaged around, reading bottle after bottle until he came to Phenergan. Reading that bottle he gave a soft, whispered shout of triumph. Opening the bottle he shook out one of the pills. Closing the bottle, he set it on the countertop and walked over to Naythin. He crouched down next to the side of the couch so he was at Naythin’s level. “Here, baby,” he murmured, “Bottle says it’s for nausea.” 

Opening his eyes slowly, Naythin raised his head to look down at the small pill in Dean’s hand. His eyes narrowed as he stared at it for a long moment. Looking up at Dean, Naythin pulled his hand out from under the blanket, holding it out palm up. When Dean put the pill in his hand, Naythin raised his hand to his mouth pushing the pill between his lips. Reaching under the blanket, Naythin took the water bottle out, pulled the top open and raised it shakily to his lips. Sipping just enough to swallow the pill, he closed the cap and quickly hid the bottle under the quilt again. “Thank you.” 

Dean watched Naythin take the pill and nodded to his thanks. “Yer welcome,” he murmured. He stood there for a couple more minutes before crouching down in front of Naythin, or as close to in front as he could get with the coffee table in the way. “You know, no one is gonna take that bottle of water from ya, right? There’s plenty more where it came from too. You can have anything you want, baby."

“I...Um, I know.” Looking down at the quilt as if he could see the bottle through the material, Naythin slowly pulled it out and held it out to Dean. “I jus’...” Shaking his head, Naythin squeezed the bottle harder to keep his hand from shaking. Sighing, he raised his eyes to meet Dean’s. “C-can you put it on the table, please?” 

Dean nodded and reached for the bottle and placed it, as he turned slightly at the waist, on the coffee table behind him. Turning back to face Naythin, he laid a hand gently against Naythin’s ankle. “You uh...you wanna talk about it?” Vanessa hadn’t said anything about the food or the lack thereof. 

Frowning, Naythin looked from Dean to the water bottle and back. “Talk about what?” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Anything. You don’t have to, but if you want to, I’m here...that’s all.” 

Licking his lips, Naythin pulled the quilt up to his chin. “Wh-what do you wanna know?” He wasn’t sure how much he could tell Dean, if anything at all. It would be wrong to not tell him anything. When Dean came back from Hell, it took him time but eventually, he did tell Naythin what happened to him. 

Dean shook his head. “Whatever you wanna tell me… _when_ ever yer ready. No pushing, just...know that I’m here an’ I’ll listen an’ nothin’ you say is gonna make me think less of you. If I can tell you about Hell...about what I did there...Like I said, no judgments.” 

“Okay.” It was the best he could do. Naythin couldn’t make any promises about when or what he’d be able to tell Dean. At some point, it was all going to come out. That fact scared Naythin. He was scared Dean would leave him because of what had been done to him. That he wouldn’t want him anymore. 

Dean searched Naythin’s face for a long moment before giving a curt nod and pulling to his full height. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the center of Naythin’s forehead before walking past him and into the kitchen. After polishing off the Coke can he had, he grabbed a new one out of the fridge before walking over and grabbing the plate of chicken. He carried both to the small two chair table and sat down. He could still see Naythin clearly as well as the television if he chose to watch it. No, his attention seemed riveted to Naythin. He was a powder keg ready to burst. Dean knew that he was because he’d been there. Well, maybe not _there_ , but he’d had his fair share of shame and pain and he’d been about to blow, between the Night Terrors and the horrific memories that would hit him out of the blue during the day, before he finally told Naythin the things he’d done. 

By the middle of the halftime show, Naythin had started to slowly lay down on the couch. He was still curled into the smallest ball he could get himself into under the quilt. Protecting as much of his body as he could. Using his arm as a pillow, he leaned against the arm of the couch, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to stay awake. He was exhausted. It had been a constant state the past few years so it wasn’t anything new. This, however, being in the cabin with Dean and not laying on the hardwood floor or cement floor of a warehouse or even in his cage was different. It wasn’t _normal_ , what he was use to. His nerves were still on edge expecting the beatings to begin at any moment. Expecting to be dragged to a bed or mattress, chained to it and having Him come in and rape him with anything he could get his hands on until Naythin passed out from the pain, loss of blood and many times, both. Exhaustion finally won out as Naythin’s eyes closed and he fell asleep. His fingers curled around the quilt in a white knuckle grip so no one would take it from him while he slept. 

After he finished his meal of chicken and Coke, Dean carried the plate of bones and his empty can to the trash and continued into the kitchen to wash his hands off. Grabbing a kitchen towel he dried his hands before tossing it back onto the countertop. He walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom and grabbed the spare quilt from the closet and one of the four pillows off the bed and carried them to the couch. setting the pillow on the back of the couch, he shook out the quilt and used it to cover Naythin with, tucking the edges in so Naythin wouldn’t get cold. He reached for the pillow as he made his way toward Naythin’s head and gently slipped a hand beneath Naythin’s skull, lifting his head marginally so he could slip the pillow under his head. “It’s okay, baby. It’s just me. It’s just me,” he whispered and eased Naythin’s head down onto the pillow. He turned away from Naythin and reached for the remote that he had set on the coffee table at one point or another and turned off the television. With that taken care of, he started turning off lights so Naythin could sleep. Making his way into the bedroom, he flicked on the light and pushed the door partway closed. He reached back and grabbed a handful of cotton, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. Tossing it carelessly to the floor, his hands lowered to the button and fly of his jeans, unfastening them before he took a seat on the edge of the bed to untie his boots and toe them off. His socks followed, and he tucked them into his boots. Standing up, Dean pushed his jeans down his hips and over his ass and down his thighs. He let gravity take over after that, letting the denim pool at his feet before stepping out of them. Walking around to the side of the bed, he pulled back the blanket and sheet before clicking on the small lamp next to the bed. Crossing the room to the light switch on the wall, he flicked off the overhead light. 

Naythin’s eyes darted back and forth behind his eyelids. His eyebrows bunching to the point of nearly touching as he tried to curl into a tighter ball. Barely audible whimpers and moans slipped past his partially open lips. “No...please. No more.” Flinching in his sleep, Naythin kicked out with one leg, the quilt Dean had covered him with getting tangled around his ankle. “Stop...oh God, Dean...no.” Gasping loudly, Naythin’s eyes opened wide, Jackknifing off the couch, his feet hit the floor as he tried to kick free from whoever was holding his ankles. The room was dark and he couldn’t see where he was going or what was in front of him. Lurching to his feet, Naythin tripped as his shins hit the edge of the coffee table. Falling forward, he let out a loud yell as his side slammed into the table and he rolled off it hitting the floor hard. Scrambling to his hands and knees, his eyes wide with fear, Naythin made for the closest corner. Throwing himself against the wall, his arms covering his head, knees pulled up tight to his chest, tears streamed down his face as he rocked back and forth. “It’s not true. It’s not. Dean’s not dead. He’s not. Oh, God, no. Please, no. Not Dean.” 

Dean had just dozed off to sleep, having had to rummage around in the weapons duffel for his knife before he’d been able to do so, when he heard noise coming from the living room. He wasn’t too sure what it was at first so he lay there, playing possum for a couple of minutes before he remembered that he wasn’t there alone, that Naythin was in the living room on the couch. Shit! He jackknifed up and quickly threw back the covers and climbed to his feet. He wasn’t familiar with the cabin yet so he had to feel for the bedroom door which wound up closing it rather than opening it. That was about the time he heard Naythin cry out. Sonofabitch! Wrapping his hand around the doorknob, he nearly ripped it off its hinges as he whipped it open. The cabin was dark as hell and he fumbled a little as he tried to find a light. He managed to locate a light switch and flipped it on, not caring what it went to. The kitchen was suddenly awash with light and it had Dean blinking in an attempt to get his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. His gaze immediately fell to the empty couch. “Naythin?” Looking past the couch to every corner and shadow he finally found him huddled there in the far corner of the room. Sonofabitch! He hurried forward and crouched down in front of Naythin. “Baby? Lemme see, where’d you hurt yerself?” Reaching for him, he touched Naythin’s hand first so that Naythin wouldn’t think that he was going to hurt him. 

Pushing his body against the wall, Naythin whimpered softly at the touch to his hand. It took him several minutes before Dean’s voice broke through the fear. Blinking his eyes open, Naythin peek out through his bangs, his fingers curled into tight fists above his head. “Dean?” Lifting his chin, Naythin looked around the room, frantically searching for the vampires he knew were hiding just out of his sight in the shadows. When none came forward, Naythin slowly opened his fingers as he reached his hand out for Dean’s arm. 

“Yeah, baby, it’s okay. It’s me.” God, he hated this. Hated how scared Naythin was now. Dean let Naythin take the lead, his eyes following the movement of Naythin’s hand as he grabbed onto his arm. Turning his attention back to Naythin’s face he jutted his chin toward Naythin. “Can I see if you hurt yerself?” 

“Wh-what? Um…” Nodding, Naythin lowered his other arm to the hem of his shirt. He was about to pull it up so Dean could look at his side where he’d fallen on the coffee table when he remembered the scars and bruises. There weren’t as many on his sides but there were enough. He knew he couldn’t hide them forever. Turning his face into the wall, Naythin pulled the shirt up to his armpit exposing his side from his hip up as well as part of his back and abdomen. 

“Sonofabitch,” Dean whispered as his eyes moved over Naythin’s scarred skin. He lifted a hand and slowly slid the tips of his fingers very lightly across the whip scars. He swallowed hard and had to blink back the sting of tears. This was all his fault. He might as well have been the one holding the whip. His vision blurred and he blinked a few times to clear it. He felt the wetness on his cheeks but he didn’t care. His hand was shaking as his fingertips traced the marks and pulled away from bruises. He blew out a shaky breath and sniffled as he swallowed hard. “I uh...I don’t think you broke anything. Um…” It was hard to tell if a bruise was from falling now or one of the many from...before. “I uh…” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips. “Does it hurt?” Stupid question. “I mean, does it hurt where you fell?” 

Naythin let the shirt drop when he didn’t feel Dean’s fingers against his skin. Sniffing quietly, he shook his head when Dean asked if he’d hurt himself falling. “No. I didn’...I couldn’t see the table.” Lifting his hand, he brushed the hair out of his face as he turned his head to look at Dean. “I’m sorry. I didn’ mean to wake you up.” 

Dean huffed softly and gave his head a slight shake. “Don’t worry about it.” He reached up and combed his fingers back through Naythin’s hair. “I don’t mind. You know how I sleep, I would have heard a flea fart so…” He shrugged a shoulder as he smiled at Naythin. “You uh...do you wanna come in there with me? I can...I can put my clothes back on if that’d make you feel better.” He wasn’t sure if the bastard slept with Naythin or not. 

Naythin looked past Dean to the darkened bedroom door. Swallowing hard, he stared for a couple minutes before looking back at Dean. “I don’ know if I can. I don’ know if I can sleep _on_ a bed. I haven’t for…” Sighing, Naythin chewed on the corner of his bottom lip for a moment. “The bed wasn’ fer sleepin’ on.” 

Dean wanted to rip a vampire’s head off his shoulders with his bare hands. Thank God for all the training his Dad had given him on hiding his emotions. He looked back at the couch and then at Naythin. “Would you prefer the couch again? Or...I could make us a pallet on the floor.” He shrugged a shoulder. “It’s up to you. Whatever you want...whatever would make you feel safer.” 

Looking down at the wood floor, Naythin stared at it for a few seconds before lifting his head to look back at Dean. “I can sleep on the floor. I’m used to it.” 

“Okay, we’ll camp out on the floor,” Dean agreed. “Out here or in the bedroom?” 

“What? No. No, you…” Shaking his head, Naythin’s eyes widened. Dean shouldn’t be sleeping on the floor. “You sleep on the bed.” 

Dean pulled his head back. “Wh...why?” He thought about it for a couple of minutes. “Does the idea of sleepin’ with me scare you?”

Shaking his head, Naythin raised a hand to brush the hair out of his face. “N-no.” Dropping his eyes to the floor, Naythin gave a barely there nod of his head. “It’s not you. I’m not scared of you. I’m...m’scared of sleepin’ on a bed.” 

Dean’s brows knitted with confusion. Okay, half talking was confusing them both. He gave his head a shake and slid his hand down to cup the side of Naythin’s neck. “No, baby, I said I’d sleep on the floor with you an’ you said that you wanted me to sleep on the bed...I thought maybe it was because you were afraid to have me sleeping next to you. Like, maybe you thought I’d try something.” He gave his head a shake. “I won’t. I promise.” 

Lifting both hands, Naythin raked his fingers hard over his scalp. He was screwing this all up. “You shouldn’ sleep on the floor.” Lowering his arms, he shook his head slowly. “I’m not scared of you. I don’ mean to...to pull away from you. It’s not you.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and hung his head for a minute, his chin nearly to his chest. Naythin wasn’t understanding what he was asking and he didn’t want to upset him any more than he already had. Shit. Lifting his head he exhaled softly and nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay. I’ll make a pallet on the floor for you if that’s what you want.”

Naythin knew Dean. Despite being apart for three years, he could still read Dean. It didn’t take a genius to know Dean was upset at Naythin. Shit. He didn’t want to make Dean mad. Naythin was trying. He really was. “I…” Swallowing hard, Naythin licked his lips nervously. “Would you...um, would you sl-sleep with me? P-Please?” 

Dean’s brow creased and he pulled his head back as he searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. It hit him then that it might have been the first time he’d actually seen Naythin’s eyes, really seen them, since he’d been found. Huh. Progress? He hoped so. “Baby, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t wanna do...I just...I hate the idea of you sleepin’ on the floor alone. That’s all. I offered to sleep with you there before and you didn’t want me to...like I said, if yer scared it’s fine. I don’t wanna push you into anything. I just...I don’t want to hurt you…” 

“M’used to the floor. I’m tryin’. S’hard. I don’ know what to do.” 

Dean shifted forward and cradled Naythin’s face in his hands as he slowly shook his head. “I know you are, baby,” he leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Naythin’s eyes, his lips, his cheeks and even his chin before pulling his head back. “I know. It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. I’ll make you a pallet on the floor. If you decide you want me there with you, I will be. If yer not ready for that, it’s fine. Honest. Just...whatever you want. You call the shots here, alright?” 

Nodding against Dean’s hands, Naythin swallowed several times. “Okay.” Slowly lifting his hand, he wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrists. He didn’t squeeze, just let his fingers rest lightly against Dean’s skin. 

Dean’s eyes lowered to Naythin’s hands and he quickly pulled his away from Naythin’s face. “I’m sorry,” he murmured softly. He didn’t even know how or where or when to touch Naythin for fuck’s sake. Sonofabitch! “I...I need you to do somethin’ for me...I need you to tell me when and what and where I can touch you...as time goes by an’ you feel safer, okay? I just...the last thing I wanna do is scare you.” 

Naythin ducked his head to hide the disappointment on his face. He didn’t mean for Dean to pull away the way he had. Nodding, he pulled his hands back, crossing his arms over his chest. Giving his head a quick shake, Naythin hid behind his bangs. “Okay. I know ya don’.” Licking his bottom lip, Naythin tasted blood. Somehow, the split on his lip had opened again. “Can...can I have one of the sleepin’ pills, please? I don’...I don’ wanna dream.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah, of course. You know, you don’t have to ask my permission.” He gave Naythin a pointed look. “Baby, you can do whatever you want. Yer free now...and forever. I told you, I won’t let anything happen to you...not ever again.” He slowly pulled to his full height, standing in front of Naythin. “Do you wanna come with me into the bedroom while I make the pallet on the floor? If you do, we can stop by the kitchen an’ you can take the pill...or I can bring it to you here, either way.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin pulled back pressing his spine into the corner. “I’ll stay here.” He kept his head down, face turned into the wall. He could feel Dean hovering over him, his body shaking as he shifted onto the balls of his feet, toes pressed into the floor. The muscles on his legs coiled tight ready to push Naythin away from the impending attack. 

Dean heaved a sigh and nodded. “Yeah...okay…” Turning, he walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door, grabbing a bottle of water before turning his attention to the pills on the counter. He looked through them until he found the sleeping pill. Shaking one out into his palm, he curled his fingers around it and twisted the cap back on. Picking up the bottle of water, he carried them both over to Naythin. He reached a hand out and down for Naythin to take the pill from him first. Once the pill was gone from his hand, and he had two hands to work with, he broke the seal on the water bottle and opened it for Naythin before handing it to him as well. 

Naythin had to turn away from the wall when he heard Dean walk back from the kitchen. He waited until Dean stopped next to him before brushing the hair from his face and taking the pill from Dean’s hand. Putting the pill in his mouth, he reached for the water bottle. Drinking just enough to swallow the pill, he handed the bottle back to Dean. Licking the water from his lips, Naythin sat up a little straighter. “I-I wan’ to sl-sleep with you in the bedroom.” 

Dean paused as he looked at Naythin. Shit. Okay, speak clearly so there’s no confusion. Don’t censor yerself, Winchester. He slowly nodded his head as he gazed down at Naythin. “Okay...on the floor or...on the bed?” 

“On...on the floor.” The bed was off limits. 

Dean nodded and smiled softly at Naythin. “Okay, the floor sounds great. Are you gonna wait here while I set up the pallet then? Or are you gonna come into the bedroom with me?” He wasn’t totally sure if Naythin still wanted to stay there while he made the pallet on the floor or if he’d changed his mind. He didn’t want to assume anything. 

If Naythin stayed where he was, he wouldn’t be able to see Dean. Shaking his head, he slowly lowered his arms from his chest. “I’ll come with.” 

“Yeah?” Dean inquired with a lift of both of his eyebrows. A smile curved his lips and he held a hand out for Naythin to take if he wanted it. He jerked his head toward the bedroom. “C’mon, let’s go.” Now that the kitchen light was on he’d be able to find the light switch in the bedroom and turn it on so they wouldn’t be feeling around in the dark trying to find the bedside lamp. 

Naythin looked up at Dean’s hand for a moment before lifting his own hand and wrapping his fingers around Dean’s palm. Bracing his free hand against the wall, Naythin hissed in a quick breath as he stood to his full height. Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin’s head hung loose between his shoulders as he tried to control his breathing and not look like he was hurting. After a minute, he raised his head, eased the tight grip he had on Dean’s hand and stepped away from the wall. His head held high as he tried to walk as straight as he could and not limp. 

Naythin might have been gone for three years but Dean knew every scar and injury and ailment he’d ever had...before. So seeing him act even the slightest bit different made even the smallest things seem like they had a flashing EAT AT JOE’S arrow pointed at them. He didn’t mention any of it though, he just tried to let Naythin lead, going at his pace rather than at his own. He continued to glance over at Naythin to try and make sure he was okay as they made their way across the short distance from the living room area of the cabin into the bedroom. He paused them at the refrigerator and pulled open the door, placing the water bottle inside. Once he finished there, he closed the door and nodded to Naythin to continue into the bedroom. He managed to find the light switch easily and turn it on. “Do you wanna sit on the side of the bed or…?” 

Shaking his head, Naythin stared wide eyed at the bed. “No. No, I’m...I’ll wait here.” He leaned back a little, his hand squeezed Dean’s tight. He didn’t want to go near the bed but he didn’t want to not be near Dean either. 

“Okay. Just gimme a second to get the bed made on the floor, okay?” Dean responded gently. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Naythin’s lips. “It’s okay. Yer okay, baby. Jus’ remember that. What you went through...it’s over. I know it’s not easy…” He slowly released his grip on Naythin’s hand and slipped it free of Naythin’s grasp. Turning his attention to the bed, he quickly stripped it laying the quilt on the floor first, then the pillows and sheet. “Lemme grab the quilt I had you covered with on the couch, I’ll be right back.” 

Naythin wrapped his arm over his chest as Dean moved away and stripped the quilt and sheet from the bed and laid them out on the floor. When he said he was going to leave the bedroom, Naythin had to fight the instant panic down. His eyes widened as he reached out for Dean, his fingers wrapping around his wrist. “I’ll go with. I can...I can carry one.” He was going to help even if it was just an excuse so he didn’t have to be alone and to keep Dean in his sight. 

Dean eyed Naythin for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, sure, okay,” he agreed and flashed another soft smile at Naythin. He was hoping that the smiles would help Naythin relax but he wasn’t so sure that they were doing any good. Walking back into the living room area Dean picked up one of the blankets and handed it to Naythin while grabbing the other to carry himself. As they made it back into the bedroom, he spread the one he held out over the top of the sheet while using the one that Naythin had carried in as a spare in case they needed more padding. He wasn’t completely sure how soft the bottom blanket was going to be. Looking over at Naythin’s completely dressed body he then looked down at himself wearing only his boxers before lifting his eyes to Naythin’s. “Um, do I need to get more clothes on or do you need to take some off?” 

Looking down at himself, Naythin reached for the hem of his t-shirt giving it a small tug. “N-no. It’s okay.” Lifting his head, Naythin looked over at Dean, his eyes slowly moving over his body from his eyes down to his waist and back up again. Shaking his head, Naythin shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Yer...yer fine. It’s fine.”

Dean’s brows rose and fell before he nodded slowly. Okay, so Naythin was going to sleep in his sweats. No biggie. He’d done the same thing before. He looked down at himself again and back up at Naythin. “Are you sure? I can grab a pair of sweats if you’d be more comfortable.” Naythin would probably be more comfortable if he wore a suit of armor, at least in the crotch region. 

“It’s fine. Ya don’ have to.” Yawning wide enough for his jaw to pop, Naythin shook his head trying to fight the sleeping pill. Lifting a hand from his chest, Naythin gingerly ran the back of his fingers over the bruise on his cheek. Yawning had irritated the sore muscles. 

Dean nodded. “Okay. Well, I think that’s as good as its gonna get, at least for now,” he mused as he gestured toward the pallet on the floor. “Maybe I can get Ellen to bring us a couple more blankets whenever she comes by next.” He waited for Naythin to lay down on the pallet before stepping over to it and lowering himself down onto his knees first before stretching out beside him. 

When Dean started to lay behind Naythin, he flipped around so he was facing Dean. Shaking his head, he pulled back a little. “No. I can’...you...um...not behind me.” Blowing out a shaky breath, Naythin slowly lowered himself down on the blanket. He started to pull his knees up only to stop when his legs bumped into Dean’s. 

“Okay. Okay,” Dean murmured slowly and held his hands up in surrender, making sure Naythin could see both of his hands. He slowly lowered them and shifted himself as far away from Naythin as he could get without laying on the cold hard wood of the floor or having the blanket slip right off of him. Reaching over he shifted the blanket around Naythin. “I’m just makin’ sure yer covered. That’s all.” Satisfied, he pulled his arm back and tucked his hand under the pillow, gripping the hilt. “Goodnight, baby. I love you,” he murmured as he closed his eyes and did his best to keep every part of his body to himself. 

Naythin waited for Dean to stop moving before he shifted his hips back and pulled his knees tight to his chest and tucking his chin nearly to his chest. Reaching under the quilt, he pulled the sheet up and covered his legs with it. Pulling the quilt up to his chin, Naythin gave his head a quick shake to settle his bangs over his eyes so he could look through them and not be seen. After he was settled, he looked over at Dean from under his brows. “Night. Love you, too.” His voice cracked, the last word barely recognizable. 

Dean opened his eyes and stared at Naythin in the darkened room. “Naythin? Are you okay?” He started to reach for him but decided that it might not be the best idea and curled his fingers into a fist as he pulled it back and tucked it back against his chest. “Do you need to sleep with the light on?” He didn’t know what else to offer, the only thing he could think of was that in the dark he couldn’t see him to know he wasn’t going to touch him. 

Wiping his eyes with the edge of the quilt, Naythin nodded. “M’okay.” Blowing out a shaky breath, Naythin pulled the quilt tighter to him chin. “I uh...I’d tell you I loved you every night.” Nodding, Naythin felt the tears roll down the side of his face. “I...I mean...I’d wait to hear you say it back but…” 

Dean’s heart clenched in his chest and he moved on autopilot, what he would just naturally do, shifting close to Naythin he wrapped an arm around him and drew him in. “Oh God, baby,” he murmured. “I did, I did say it back. Every single night, I told you that I love you.” 

Naythin tensed, ducking his head closer to his chest to keep the amount of distance between them the same or as close to it as he could get. He knew it was Dean that was holding him, he told himself it over and over. It was his body that had to be convinced to not react.

Dean got the hint when Naythin used his head as a wall between them and withdrew his arms from holding Naythin. “Okay. I’m sorry. I...I didn’t know if it would help or not.” Lifting a hand, he ran it down his face. This was definitely not going the way he’d hoped. He thought that maybe his presence would make Naythin feel safer so he’d sleep better, now he was wondering if he should volunteer to sleep out on the couch. “I uh...I can move to the bed.” He could gather up his pillows and the one blanket and he’d be fine. “I’ll let you have the bed on the floor an’ I’ll go get on the mattress, alright? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Again. 

Taking in a slow deep breath, Naythin nodded slowly. “Okay. M’sorry.” Lifting his head, he pulled it back, squinting in the dark to see Dean’s face. “M-Maybe...if you roll over, face the other way. I don’ wan’ you to leave. I’m trying.” 

“I know you are,” Dean responded. Hell, after everything Naythin had been through he was doing a lot better than most people would be. “I know, baby.” He nodded to Naythin’s suggestion. “Okay, if that’ll help, then okay, I will.” He slowly pulled his hand out from under his pillow and turned over, first onto his back, then over onto his other side, his opposite hand sliding under the pillow to grab the hilt of the knife. He still tried to stay on the edge of the blankets and as far away from Naythin as he possibly could. 

Naythin watched as Dean rolled over. The urge to pull away, to find the nearest corner and make himself as small as possible was hard to push back. His fingers curled around large handfuls of the quilt as he forced himself to stay put. Once Dean was on his side with his back to Naythin, he thought it would help. It didn’t. It only made things worse because now he couldn’t see Dean’s face. It was ridiculous. Naythin knew that. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, not yet at least. Sighing heavily, he forced his legs to straighten as he kept his eyes glued to the back of Dean’s head. His eyelids were getting exceedingly heavy and Naythin knew the sleeping pill Dean had given him earlier was really starting to kick in. Yawning wide for a second time, Naythin made sure his feet weren’t sticking out from under the sheet. “G’night, Dean. I love you.” Nightly ritual...check. Closing his eyes, Naythin exhaled slowly as he stopped fighting the sleep medicine. 

“G’night, baby. I love you too,” Dean responded. He lay there for a long while just staring at the far wall in the dark. It wasn’t until a few hours before sunrise that he finally dozed off for a few minutes here and there. Every time Naythin turned or moaned or whimpered, Dean was wide awake. Rather than chancing waking Naythin up all those times however, he simply pushed up with one hand and turned his head to look back at Naythin. Once he was satisfied that Naythin was still asleep, he’d turn his head back the other way and ease himself back down onto the floor. 

Once Naythin stopped fighting the meds, he slept; hard. Everything shut down. He didn’t even feel the vibrations on the floor as Dean walked around. When his body finally decided he’d slept long enough, Naythin’s eyes opened and he was instantly wide awake. No easing into it. Naythin didn’t move at first. It had been dark when he’d fallen asleep on the bedroom floor and it was dark now. Looking toward the door, Naythin saw it was slightly ajar. He was facing the opposite wall, laying on his side with his knees pulled up tight to his chest. His arms bent with his hands tucked under his chin; his usual sleeping position. It protected his abdomen and, for the most part, his cock and balls. Without moving, Naythin listened carefully for Dean’s even breathing next to him. Lifting his head, Naythin brushed the hair from his face and looked over his shoulder. No Dean. “Dean!” Naythin’s heart jumped into his throat. Pushing the blanket and sheet off him, he scrambled to his feet, using the bed to brace against as he made his way to the door. “Dean!” They’d found him. _He_ ’d found them and took Dean. _No, no, no, no._

Dean hadn’t slept much, an hour here and an hour there but nothing substantial, and nothing Ellen nor Bobby would be impressed with. He’d watched over Naythin as he’d slept, thankfully the pill seemed to knock Naythin on his ass and he was getting some real honest to God sleep. He had whimpered here and there in the night but nothing more than that. Finally, unable to play possum anymore, Dean got up off the floor and stumbled into the kitchen to make coffee before taking a long hot shower. He made sure not to use all the hot water so that Naythin could get a nice hot one when he woke up. He had no idea that Naythin wouldn’t be waking up the entire day. He continued to check on Naythin like a mother hen, never letting Naythin out of his sight for too long. The longest time had been in the shower. He thought about getting one of those baby monitors so that he could hear Naythin no matter where he was. He knew Naythin would balk at the idea but it seemed like a good one, he’d mention it to Ellen the next time he saw her. And yes, he knew there would be a next time, likely a very soon next time. There was no way she wasn’t going to keep checking on them. You’d have to put her six feet under to stop her from them, and even then, as stubborn as Ellen was she’d likely still come check on them from time to time as a ghost. He puttered around the cabin, fixing this thing and that while waiting for Naythin to wake up. He’d even made some dinner for them both, nothing too harsh just chicken noodle soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches. He looked at the clock and grew even more worried about Naythin when he saw that Naythin had slept the entire day away. No wonder he’d been hungry when he’d gotten the idea for the chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese, it was already six o’clock at night. Sonofabitch. He’d been just about to go do the thing he’d been trying to avoid all day, waking Naythin up, when he heard Naythin frantically yell his name. Dean was throwing the bedroom door wide not two seconds later. “Naythin!?” His eyes, wider than they had been a moment ago, skimmed over Naythin worriedly. “What is it? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he inquired in rapid fire succession, not giving Naythin time to answer one question before tossing out another. 

When the bedroom door flew open, Naythin threw an arm up to protect his face from whoever it was. When he not only heard Dean but saw his face, Naythin lunged at him, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him as tight as he could. Burying his face against the side of Dean’s neck. “You w-weren’t here. I-I thought...I thought He found me an’...” Squeezing his eyes closed as tight as he could, Naythin gave his head a quick shake as he clung to Dean. 

Dean stumble stepped back a little from the force of Naythin lunging at him. His arms belatedly wrapped around Naythin in return, once the immediate shock had worn off. He ran a hand lightly up and down Naythin’s back as he hung securely onto Naythin. “Hey, hey,” he whispered, “Shh, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay. No one found us. Yer safe. Yer safe.” Turning his head he pressed a kiss against the side of Naythin’s. 

Naythin stood there hanging onto Dean as if his very life depended on it and in many ways, it did. He breathed in Dean’s scent. The shampoo he’d used in the shower, the soap and the underlying scent that was all Dean. The one that helped Naythin get through the past three years without trying to kill himself. “I thought I lost you. You weren’ here. “

Dean tightened his grasp around Naythin and buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck, pressing a tender kiss there. “No way,” he murmured softly, “You didn’ lose me. I’m right here. I didn’t leave the cabin, baby. It’s okay.” He pressed another kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck. “I love you. It’s okay. It’s okay. Yer safe, baby. Yer safe.” 

After another couple of minutes, Naythin finally raised his head, pulling it back so he could see Dean’s face. Sniffling softly, he looked down as he licked his lips. Slowing pulling his arms from around Dean’s neck, he slid one hand down Dean’s arm taking hold of his hand. Sighing softly, he looked back up at Dean. “Can I get some water?” His voice was quiet, rough and a little hoarse from how long he’d been sleeping. 

Dean slowly loosened his grip around Naythin as Naythin did the same with him. He didn’t move, so much so that he wasn’t even sure if he was holding his breath or not. When Naythin took hold of his hand, the want to look down at it was strong but Dean fought against it and simply gripped Naythin’s hand in return. He nodded to Naythin’s question and, like every time Naythin _asked_ for anything, anything so simple, it broke a little piece of himself. “Yeah, of course. Jus’...C’mere,” he jerked his head slightly to the side toward the kitchen and the refrigerator, “I’ll show you where they are an’ you can just get a bottle out anytime you want one, okay?” 

Looking past Dean’s shoulder out the bedroom door, Naythin could see the light on in the kitchen. The rest of the cabin was dark, even the TV was off. Nodding, he followed Dean out of the bedroom into the kitchen and over to the ancient fridge. Stepping back, he watched as Dean opened the door as wide as it would go and pointed toward the bottles of water on the top shelf. Naythin scanned the other contents of the fridge. The cans of Coke, gallon jug of orange juice as well as apple juice, milk, beer, a couple dozen eggs, different condiments. Not too mention whatever was in the two drawers at the bottom of the fridge. 

Lifting his free hand, Naythin rubbed at the back of his neck. Lowering his arm, he glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye unsure if he could just take the bottle of water. Dean said he was showing him so he could get one whenever he wanted. The fingers of his free hand opened and closed in a loose fist; the tips rubbing against his palm. Bending slightly at the waist, Naythin reached for the closest bottle and pulled it out quickly. His muscles tensed, eyes squinting expecting to get hit or kicked. When nothing happened, he relaxed and stood to his full height. 

Dean stood and waited for Naythin to make up his mind, gather enough courage, or hell maybe both, before he finally reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The way he coward afterward made Dean’s chest ache and his heart felt like it was being squished in his chest. It was even hard to breathe for a couple of minutes until he able to push past it. Closing the fridge door, he looked at Naythin head on. “Anything you want in there, all you gotta do is come get it. It’s as much for you as it is for me. Ellen got those things for _both_ of us. You don’t have to ask permission and you _never_ have to worry that I’d _ever_ hit you or hurt you for it. Alright?” he urged with a nod of his own head, his brows raised in unison waiting for Naythin’s response. 

Holding the bottle of water close to his chest, Naythin nodded. “Okay. Okay.” Looking down at the bottle in his hand, Naythin twisted the cap, breaking the seal before pulling the cap up and lifting the bottle to his lips. He didn’t stop until the bottle was almost empty. Lowering it from his lips with a soft gasp, he closed the cap and lowered the bottle to his side, his fingers wrapped around it holding it firmly. “I’m uh...what time is it? How long was I sleepin’?” 

“It’s a little after six,” Dean responded. “You uh, you slept the day away.” 

Naythin’s eyes widened, his eyebrows jumping into his forehead. “I did?” Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin turned to look out the window over the kitchen sink. “I didn’...” Holy shit! He hadn’t slept that long in, well...three years. Raising his arm, he set the bottle of water on the counter. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers through his hair pulling it over his shoulder. “Guess I got some sleep to make up for, huh?” 

Dean nodded and smiled a little. “Yeah, I guess so,” he agreed. “I uh, I made us somethin’ to eat. It’s not much but…” He shrugged a shoulder. “Chicken noodle soup an’ grilled cheese. I figured yer stomach ought to be able to handle those.” 

“That’s...that’s fine.” Not like Naythin was going to say no to food. _Real_ food. Reaching for the bottle of water, he looked toward the living room. “I’ll jus’ um...wait out there.” It took him a second to let go of Dean’s hand but, once he was able to, Naythin didn’t look back as he walked from the kitchen to the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean’s smile widened as he watched Naythin walk out of the kitchen and over to the couch. That was definite progress. Turning his attention back to the soup he’d left on the burner to keep it warm and the toasted sandwiches he’d put in the oven, he made them both up a plate and carried them over to the small dinner table. “Come ‘n get it,” he murmured, loud enough for Naythin to hear him. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a couple napkins and returned to the table. He’d already placed their spoons in their bowls so that took care of silverware. He went back and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. Closing the fridge door, he walked back to the table, screwing the cap off the beer as he walked. As he passed the garbage can, he tossed the cap inside. 

Naythin had been staring down at the couch trying to decide if he should sit on it or on the rug in front of it. He’d been chewing on the inside of his lip as if it were a steak when he heard Dean’s voice behind him. Turning quickly, he lost his balance grabbing onto the back of the couch to catch himself. Blowing out a quick breath, he gripped the water bottle tightly as he walked the short distance to the small table. Inhaling slowly, his stomach growled loudly at the smell of the soup and grilled cheese. Setting the bottle on the table, he looked at the chair across from Dean. Flexing his fingers, he rubbed them against the palm of his hand as he glanced over at Dean a few times. 

After taking a seat at the table and spreading the napkin out on his lap, he looked up at Naythin...and nearly knocked his chair over when he stood up fast, like it was going to help anything, when Naythin started to fall over backward. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Naythin caught himself and he slowly sat back down. He gave himself a mental shake as he turned his attention to the meal in front of him. He glanced up when he saw Naythin out of the corner of his eye but he wasn’t sitting down. He waited and watched Naythin, with one brow quirked upward, to see if Naythin was going to make a decision or not. “You know that’s yer chair, right?”

Naythin’s eyes shifted over to Dean without turning his head. “Oh, right.” Nodding quickly, he reached for the back of the chair and pulled it away from the table. Cringing when it scraped loudly against the floor. When it was out far enough, Naythin stepped in front of it and slowly lowered himself down onto the seat. His weight balanced on the balls of his feet. Leaning forward, he rested one arm on the table as he shifted on the seat turning slightly to one side so the majority of his weight was on one side of his ass and not both cheeks. His jaw clenched tight as he reached for the spoon, his fingers gripping it firmly so he wouldn’t drop it like he’d done earlier...yesterday...whatever. 

Dean watched Naythin as he sat down and damn if he wasn’t trying to do it for him from across the table, nearly grinding his tailbone into the seat to try and get Naythin to swing his legs under the table more and relax back against the back of the chair. Oh yeah, this was proving to be conductive. Sure. NOT! He lowered his eyes to the bowl of soup in front of him though he still watched Naythin from the corner of his eye. “Baby, you don’t have to be so tense. No one is gonna hurt you. I swear.” He looked up at Naythin from under his brows. “I will _kill_ anyone or any _thing_ that even thinks about it.” 

Blowing on the spoonful of soup, Naythin looked across the table at Dean. “S’not that.” Looking down at the spoon again, he raised it to his lips being careful to not open his mouth too far so as to not aggravate the split on his bottom lip. Okay, to be fair, he was still scared out of his mind. He was constantly checking the shadows, the hair on the back of his neck stood up when the furnace kicked in, his heart dropped to his stomach as he fought not to spin around to make sure no one was sneaking up on him. It wasn’t exactly something a person got over in a few days. 

Lowering the spoon, he reached for one half of his sandwich. Tearing a small piece off, he pushed it past his lips. His eyes closed as he held it on his tongue. Dean always made the best grilled cheese sandwiches. Chewing slowly, he tore off another piece. A little larger than the first. 

Dean’s brows rose but he let Naythin eat in peace until his curiosity got the best of him and he lifted his eyes from his soup to look across the table at Naythin. “Then what is it?” he inquired, his hand pausing, his spoon filled with soup and half of his grilled cheese held in his opposite hand. 

Naythin stopped mid chew. His mouth going dry. Forcing himself to swallow the half chewed piece of sandwich, he set the other piece back down on the plate, his now free hand going to his lap as he looked down into the bowl of soup. How do you tell your husband, you can’ sit right because of all the times you’ve been gang raped? Not only by men but other...things to the point that your own blood was used as lube. That was definitely not a conversation you had over dinner. Shifting his hips a little further to the side, Naythin sighed heavily. Raising his head, he looked across the table meeting Dean’s gaze. “I-I...It h-hurts t-to sit.” 

Dean hoped like hell that the color didn’t just drain from his face like it felt like it had. Sure, Vanessa had said that Naythin had been used...raped...he knew that...but hearing it from your husband was a lot different from hearing it from some psycho possessed woman or the doctor or your own worst nightmares. He swallowed hard and nodded, lowering his eyes to his soup. “Oh.” What the hell do you say to that? “I’m sorry. I...I wasn’t thinkin’...” He gave his head a shake and turned his full attention to ripping the hell out of the poor toast and cheese with his teeth, like those helpless items of food were the cause of all their woes. 

Naythin looked back down at his plate, his appetite not what it had been a few moments ago. He was hungry, his stomach demanding at least the grilled cheese sandwich. Leaning forward, Naythin slid his plate toward the middle of the table making it easier to use both hands to tear the sandwich into small pieces. When he’d polished off one half, he reached for the bottle of water, draining it in one long pull. Setting it down on the table, he stared at the other half of his sandwich. His fingers drummed nervously on the table top. Picking up the sandwich, Naythin wrapped it in his napkin and started to slowly get to his feet. “I’m...I’m gonna go to the couch.” Not waiting for Dean to respond, Naythin walked away from the table and over to the couch. Going to the far corner, he climbed onto the cushion, turning so his back was to the corner. Pulling his legs back, he crouched on the cushion. From where he sat, he could see the living room, the front door as well as the kitchen. Setting the napkin wrapped sandwich next to his foot, Naythin wrapped his arms around his legs resting his chin lightly on his knee. 

The minute Naythin pushed his bowl back, Dean wanted to beat the shit out of himself for having such a big dumbass mouth. His lips parted to speak but he had a feeling that _I’m sorry_ wasn’t going to bring Naythin’s appetite back. Shit. “Baby, I...I’ll put yer soup away in case you want it later.” He heaved a heavy sigh and, if Naythin hadn’t been sitting where he could see him, would have bashed his forehead again and again against the table top. His appetite was now completely gone as well so he figured he could clean up their plates and put away the leftovers. Pulling to his feet, he glanced at Naythin and his lips again parted to speak but he snapped his mouth shut before he said something to push Naythin further away. He busied himself with cleaning up and washing dishes. He did as he’d said and put Naythin’s soup away for later, along with the small amount that had been left in the pan. 

Naythin watched Dean get up from the table clearing away their plates and going into the kitchen. His chest tightened when Dean was out of his sight even for the length of time it took him to open the fridge and close it again. Naythin was about to get up to go to him when he saw Dean walk back out and over to the table to wipe it off. Settling back against the couch, he watched Dean carefully. “Y-yer different.” Swallowing hard, he cleared his throat and tried again. Shaking his head, his eyes narrowed as he watched Dean stand to his full height and look over at him. “Yer...different.” His voice was stronger with no hint of the nervous stutter. 

Dean quirked a single brow as he met Naythin’s gaze. “How so?” 

Tightening his arms around his legs, Naythin shrugged. “Yer not…” Licking his lips, he frowned as he tried to find the right words. “Yer harder. It’s...I don’ know, I can’...ya don’ move as easily as before.” 

Dean gazed at Naythin as he thought about that for a minute before lowering his eyes as he gave his head a shake and his attention to finishing up the kitchen. “I dunno wha’ you mean exactly,” he murmured. Three years of searching for the man you loved, who had been taken because _you_ fucked up took a toll on a person. A big toll. Not as big as what Naythin had been through those three years but he’d lived through his own kind of hell. 

Sighing, Naythin raised his head from his knees. Lifting one arm from around his legs, he ran his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. “B-before, when you walked, ya didn’ make any noise. Now, I can feel yer steps on the floor.” They could walk through the woods on a hunt and if Naythin hadn’t seen Dean next to him, he never would have known the man was there. He never made a wrong step or so much as snapped a twig. 

“Not really tryin’ to hide,” Dean responded as he looked up and met Naythin’s eyes with his own. 

“I know.” Lowering his head again, Naythin sighed. “Neither one of us is the same anymore.” 

“I spent three years tryin’ to find the man I love. Three years of blaming myself. Three years of dead ends and near misses. It’s not near the hell you went through but...it was hard.” He lowered his gaze and turned to toss the dishrag into the sink. 

“Dean.” Sitting up, Naythin held his hand out. “C’mere. Please?” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and wiped his hands on his jeans as he crossed the room over to the couch. He took Naythin’s proffered hand within his own and laced their fingers together the way they always use to. “What’s wrong, baby? Do you need more water?” 

Squeezing Dean’s hand, Naythin made a point to not look at the bandages around his wrists. Which wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do considering how much area they covered. “It wasn’ yer fault. What h-happened that night at the bar.” Shaking his head, Naythin pulled his hand from Dean’s and wrapped his arm back around his legs. “I-I’m the one that screwed up.” 

Dean shook his head. “No. It was my job to take care’a you an’ I messed up. I messed up big. I shouldn’t have let my guard down like that. I should have went lookin’ for you sooner. I should’a found you faster…” He sighed heavily and his head tipped forward on his shoulders, his chin nearly to his chest. “I fucked up. An’ the sad part is, yer the one who paid for it.” Lifting his head he looked Naythin square in the eyes. “It should’a been me.” 

Lifting his head, Naythin gave it a hard shake. “No! I told you not to say that. The things He…” Biting his lip, Naythin lowered his eyes to the coffee table. “Jus’...d-don’t say that.” Sniffing softly, Naythin looked back up at Dean. “I never even made it into the bathroom that night.” 

Dean huffed softly and his eyes squeezed closed before he let his head hang forward again, his chin pretty well against his chest as he stared unseeingly down at the floor. “I uh…” He huffed again. “Lotta good it did but...when we couldn’t find you...God, somewhere around the second or third day I jus’...I lost it an’ I just started killin’ stuff.” He gave his head a shake. “I didn’t care what it was. If it couldn’t help me, I killed it. Young, old…” He shook his head again and flexed his fingers, curling them into a tight fist, one that made the scars on his hands show up more prominently before relaxing his hands again. “There was an abandoned house...we heard you might be there...when we got there…” He huffed and gave his head a shake. “When _I_ got there, it was fulla squatin’ Hunters. They said they chased out a nest of vamps.” He slowly lifted his head. “I killed ‘em all. Every last one of ‘em. Tag...when he got there and saw what I’d done…” He shook his head. 

Naythin chewed on the inside of his cheek as he listened to Dean. He couldn’t blame Dean. If the situation had been reversed, Naythin would have done the same thing. When Dean told him about the Hunters and the abandoned house, Naythin’s eyes widened. His heart started hammering in his chest as he slowly lowered his arms down to his sides. He remembered that move. He remembered every single time they moved him. He wasn’t sure if telling Dean how close he’d been to finding him was such a good idea. It wasn’t like he could go back and kill the Hunters all over again. “I uh…” Nodding, took in a slow deep breath. “I was there. I remember that house. I’d been there.” Naythin had a feeling there’d been a lot more close calls than just that one. 

Dean’s nostrils flared and his hands curled into tight, white knuckled fists at his sides while a muscle pulsed and twitched in his jaw as he ground his teeth practically to dust. A cry of rage and heartbreak pushed past Dean’s lips as he turned at the waist and, with that momentum behind him, punched the support beam with everything he had. He fell to the floor afterward, landing on his ass as he squeezed his eyes closed and lifted his hands, one of them bleeding, to his face, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed softly, his shoulders shaking. 

Naythin jumped when Dean yelled. Scrambling backwards until he hit the wall, he didn’t move until Dean punched the beam in the middle of the living room. “Dean!” Everything that had happened over the past three years was forgotten in that one instance. Jumping to his feet, Naythin rushed to Dean’s side. Kneeling next to him, he slid one arm under Dean’s shoulders and pulled him tight to his chest. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s head. “I’m here. I’m here.” Naythin had been moved everyday in the beginning. Sometimes twice a day. Even after he’d been told Dean was dead, they continued to move around. Never staying in the same place for more than a few days to a week. 

Dean pulled his hands from his eyes so he could wrap his arms around Naythin and hold onto him as tightly as he possibly could. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Oh God, I’m so sorry,” he cried, the words almost unintelligible. He’d been so close and yet so far. It was one thing to think it, to believe it. But to _know it_ was an altogether different thing, and it shattered whatever was left of the old Dean. 

Naythin wrapped his arms as tight as he could around Dean’s shoulders. “It’s not yer fault. It’s not yer fault.” He’d never blame Dean for what happened. There was no way that would ever happen. Staying bent over with his lips peppering kisses on the top of Dean’s head, Naythin sat back on his heels pulling Dean onto his lap. It was a good thing the Hunters Dean had found in the house were dead. Naythin would have made it his personal mission to find and kill each and every one of them. How could they not know he was there? The house had been small. There weren’t too many places to hide him. 

Dean let Naythin do whatever he wanted with him. Hell, he wouldn’t blame the guy if he told him to pound sand and that he never wanted to see him again. He half laid across Naythin’s lap with his arms wrapped around Naythin’s waist. He drew in a couple very shaky breaths and sniffled as he tried to reign in his out of control emotions. That had been a week into looking for Naythin, one week, God damnit! He ground his teeth so hard his jaw popped. The only satisfaction he could hold on to with that knowledge was that those stupid bastards were all dead. _Take that, assholes, that’s from my husband._ He’d thought it then but he felt it 100% now. He blew out another breath and drew in his next breath before clearing his throat so he could try and speak without sounded like the mess he was. “I uh...I had a machete in my hand already, thinkin’ I was gonna find a vampire nest. When I found those stupid sonsabitches instead I just...I did to them what I wanted to do to those fuckin’ blood suckers that had you. I was on my knees splattered with their blood, the walls sprayed with the stuff, when Tag found me. He thought that me an’ those sonsabitches had went up against the vamps but…” He swallowed hard. “When I told Tag what really happened he just...I dunno...stared at me for a few minutes. Whatever it was, whatever he was tryin’ to come to terms with or...I dunno...but when it passed or he’d made peace with it or whatever, he helped me burn the bodies an’ we promised we’d never tell anyone what’d really happened. Instead, when we checked in with Bobby we blamed it on the vamps.”

Naythin’s arms tightened around Dean as he listened. Blinking back the tears, a few managed to fall. Nodding, he pressed his lips to Dean’s head. It wasn’t like he was going to tell anyone what Dean had done. He understood why he’d done it. Why he’d...snapped. “How did you know it was vampire’s that had me?” It had taken Naythin a few days to figure it out himself. No one spoke to him except for Him and even then, Naythin didn’t see his face. The first time he bit him on the shoulder, it was so hard and...savage the fangs didn’t even register. He thought it was just some psycho that got off on biting people. 

Dean shook his head. “How do we ever know anything?” He sniffled again. “There were a couple bars in the area that looked like someplace a vamp might hang out at so Tag and I went and asked around. Found out that there was a nest in the area...not that them idiots at the bar knew what they were tellin’ us, but we put two and two together. One of the waitresses happened to have a big mouth after sex, yeah Tag took one for the team, an’ we found out that one of the vamps had a mouth on ‘im an’ that they had a…” He huffed disgustedly. “A pet.” 

Nodding, Naythin turned his head to the side resting his cheek against Dean’s hair. “It’s what he called me. His _pet_.” Shifting to one side, Naythin sighed softly. “I never should’a went outside. I should’ve came an’ got you.” Shaking his head, Naythin leaned forward as far as he could. “This is all m’fault.” 

“No,” Dean retorted as he sat up and reached for Naythin, cupping one side of his neck while the other combed his fingers back through Naythin’s hair. “It’s not yer fault. You did nothing wrong. This...it’s my fuck up. Like I said, I screwed up. I should have kept a closer eye on you. I shouldn’t have relaxed. It’s my job to take care of you and I blew it. I...I blew it bad.” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips as he lowered his gaze briefly before lifting his eyes to Naythin’s again. “If...I dunno if yer even thinkin’ about anything like this right now but...if you decide at some point that you want a divorce,” he nodded, “I get it. It’s okay.” 

Naythin’s heart stopped and he was pretty sure his blood stopped flowing in his veins as well. “D-Divorce? No! No...never. I’d never...God, Dean, I jus’ got you back. Why would I…? I don’ blame you. I never did. Not for a s-second.” 

“You should,” Dean mumbled softly and tightened his arms around Naythin. “I love you so much...an’ m’so sorry this happened to you.” He hugged Naythin to him as tightly as he could as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. 

“I love you, too. I’d never blame you. There’s nothin’ you could say that would have me blame you fer what happened.” Naythin started to slowly run his hand along Dean’s side from his shoulder to his hip and back up again. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and pulled his hand from the side of Naythin’s neck and used it to wipe the tear streaks from his cheeks and eyes. He cleared his throat again and blew out a breath. Naythin didn’t have to blame him, he blamed himself enough for both of them. “Did um...I know you said you never saw any women but...did Violet’s name come up? The doctor told me where some of the uh...bite marks are and...and they match mine, exactly.” 

Naythin’s eyes widened at the mention of the female vampire’s name. Psychotic bitch was more fitting. “No.” Shaking his head, Naythin kept up the slow glide of his hand along Dean’s side. “Jus’ uh...Mommy Dearest. I don’ remember ever hearin’ her name.” 

Dean froze, his back going ramrod straight. “Wait, what? He...this sonofabitch that did all this...he called Violet, Mommy Dearest? Or okay fine, someone Mommy Dearest?” 

Naythin’s hand stopped just above Dean’s hip when he felt him tense under his hand. Slowly pulling it back, Naythin swallowed hard. “Y-yeah, yes.” Oh, shit. “H-he said Mommy D-Dearest had taught him well. I-I never knew what it meant. N-not like I was gonna ask Him.” Leaning back, Naythin pulled both arms from around Dean, his hands coming to rest on his thighs. 

“Sonofabitch,” Dean growled. “Tag’s fuckin’ foster vamp…” He reached for Naythin’s hand and gave it a squeeze to let him know that he wasn’t angry with him and that he wanted him to stay next to him, even as he pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. He pushed Tag’s number with his thumb before holding the phone up to his ear while it rang. 

Tag reached over and grabbed his cell off the bench seat next to him. “This is Tag,” he responded, not having looked at the caller ID since he was driving. 

“Tag, yer fuckin’ foster vamp kidnapped an’ raped my husband,” Dean roared into the phone. 

Tag had to pull the cell away from his ear, and even with doing that his ear still rang some. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Who said Dayton was involved? Did Naythin say that? He saw him?” 

“No, he didn’t see him, you dumbass,” Dean spat disgustedly, “But, who else calls that violet eyed bitch, Mommy Dearest?” 

Tag swore under his breath and his grip tightened on the phone in his hand, he was going to kill Dayton, literally. 

“Yeah, exactly. You better go kill that sonofabitch or I will!” Dean didn’t wait for Tag’s response, ending the call and tossing the phone up onto the couch before wrapping that arm around Naythin’s shoulders and pulling him in close. 

Each time Dean yelled, Naythin flinched; his muscles locking up. He hadn’t meant to make Dean mad. He’d asked about Violet. Naythin told him what he knew, that’s all. When Dean ended the call and threw the phone on the couch, Naythin ducked, his eyes squeezing closed tight as he turned his head to the side. His free hand shooting up, his arm covering his face on instinct to block the punch that always followed. 

When Dean finally realized what Naythin was doing, he shook his head, his eyes widening. “No, no, no, no. Baby, I’m not mad at you.” He cupped the side of Naythin’s neck, cradling the base of Naythin’s skull against his palm. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s mouth. “No, please, don’t be scared. Don’t be scared, baby.” He leaned in for another kiss, this time to Naythin’s lips. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m just ticked the hell off that this sonofabitch is actually the vamp kid that Tag raised because Violet was too busy being off her crazy ass rocker.” 

Naythin slowly relaxed as Dean apologized. Lowering his arm, he blinked open his eyes. The muscles on his thighs trembled as he fought to not scramble away to the nearest corner to hide. He wasn’t scared of Dean. It was what Dean had done; throwing the phone on the couch. The movement of Dean’s arm had scared the hell out of Naythin. Nodding slowly, he leaned toward Dean. One hand reaching up wrapping his fingers lightly around Dean’s wrist. “Y-you really think he’d d-do that?” 

Dean slid his hand back along Naythin’s skull until his arm was effectively wrapped around Naythin like his other arm was at his shoulder. He stopped for a second and really thought about what Naythin asked. “Honestly? I dunno. Tag uh…” He huffed disgustedly. “I can’t believe I’m actually gonna say this outloud.” He heaved a sigh. “Tag tried to teach Dayton how to use the fact that he was a vampire for good. To help people rather than being a monster. I guess that no matter what you try and teach ‘em, a monster’s a monster.” 

Swallowing hard, Naythin turned to the side and leaned against Dean’s chest. His arms bent with the palms of his hands pressing against his shirt. “D-don’ be m-mad at T-Tag.” Shaking his head, Naythin tried to place the voices he’d heard on a daily basis. None of them had sounded familiar in any way. The few faces he saw were all strangers to him. 

“I’m not,” Dean murmured, “Not really. I’m mad at Dayton...and at the fact that I actually let that little bastard live. I was gonna kill him back when he was just a kid but Tag begged me not to…” He heaved a sigh and gave his head a slight shake. He could kick himself for it now. If he would have gotten rid of that little bastard years ago, then none of this would have happened. Son. of. a. Bitch!

Naythin moved closer to Dean. Tucking his head under Dean’s chin. Closing his eyes, he could feel Dean’s heart pounding in his chest. He was trying to figure out why Dayton would do something like this, to him? With his hands pressed to Dean’s chest, Naythin could feel how tense Dean was. He was trying to keep his fear under control. To not pull away because Dean needed him. Dean came first. It had always been that way between them. Dean put Naythin first and Naythin put Dean first. It started really nasty fights a few times. They’d give their lives for the other without a moment's hesitation. “Wh-why would he d-do it? Wh-why would D-Dayton...hurt me like that? ” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake. “I dunno, baby, I dunno.” Maybe Dayton went nuts like his mother had. Who knew being a psychotic vampire was hereditary? He had no idea if Desiree was crazy or not since she had been in a coma for the last ten or so years. He tightened his arms around Naythin and lifted a hand to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair, over and over again. “Tag’ll find out what’s goin’ on. If it is Dayton, I’ll give him the chance to kill him himself, if not, I’ll do what I should have done years ago.” 

If it was Dayton and Tag couldn’t take care of it, Naythin knew nothing would stop Dean from putting a bullet between Dayton’s eyes and taking his head. Naythin was quiet for a long while. He sat next to Dean, leaning against him. One arm wrapped around Dean’s middle, the other tucked up against Naythin’s chest. After some time, Dean’s heart stopping trying to pound its way out of his chest. The warmth from Dean’s body had relaxed Naythin. He was leaning heavily into Dean, his eyelids at half mast. It would have been easy for him to fall asleep right there. It didn’t matter he’d just slept for over twenty hours. 

Dean sat there brooding silently and plotting a certain vampire’s slow and painful death. Slowly, he started to relax. At least they knew who it was now, killing Dayton wouldn’t be very hard. Tag knew exactly where he lived, where his home was located. Granted, Dayton didn’t run with a nest, which made what Naythin had endured, with a nest, seem at odds with how Dayton normally lived but, who else would refer to Violet as Mommy _anything_? Hell, Desiree didn’t even speak to Violet. Or at least she hadn’t been speaking to her before Desiree went into a coma. Dez had always been her Daddy’s girl, not her mother’s. It didn’t matter what had happened to change Dayton, all that mattered was the fact of what he’d done and the fact that Dean was going to kill the sonofabitch. He’d be lucky if Tag managed to do it before Dean ever had the chance to. God knows it would be more humane. Not that a vamp deserved such generosity, especially one who had raped and tortured Naythin for three fucking years. The thought had his arms tightening around Naythin as if they had a mind of their own. “I love you,” he murmured as he glanced down at Naythin. 

Naythin startled when he heard Dean’s voice. It had been quiet for so long, he’d almost fallen asleep. Tightening his arm around Dean’s waist, he nodded against his chest. “Love you, too.” Taking in a slow deep breath, Naythin pulled his head back so he could look up at Dean. “I uh…” God, he hated this. “I need to get up. I need help.” 

Dean’s brows rose and fell as he contemplated what exactly Naythin meant when he said he needed help. “Oh, sure, okay,” he agreed with a nod. Releasing his tight grip around Naythin, he shifted back a little so he wouldn’t knock into Naythin as he climbed to his feet. Once he was standing, he bent somewhat at the waist and offered Naythin a hand up. 

Naythin had to move back as Dean stood to his feet. Okay, he’d hoped Dean would have waited but, he could do this. His legs were stiff, not exactly the first time but, they hurt a lot more than they had in a long time. Reaching up for Dean’s hand, Naythin gripped it firmly as he pulled his feet up under him. Groaning, he slowly stood, his knees and ankles aching, his left hip popping loudly. He swayed slightly before the dizziness faded and he was able to let go of Dean’s hand. “Thanks.” Nodding, he licked his bottom lip as he turned to look toward the bathroom. “I gotta go so…” Staring at the closed door, it took Naythin a full minute to work up the courage to look back at Dean. Even then, he couldn’t look him in the eye. “C-could you um...would you wait by the door?” 

Dean started to reach for Naythin about a hundred times as he slowly pulled to his feet, but he kept telling himself to let Naythin do it, to not be so overprotective and to stop trying to baby him. He knew that if it were him, he wouldn’t want Naythin to baby him. Granted, he probably wouldn’t mind the over protectiveness. When Naythin’s hip popped loud enough that it nearly echoed inside the cabin, he couldn’t help the way he gripped Naythin just above the hip. He hoped like hell it didn’t scare him, but he could just see Naythin crashing and burning right there on the hardwood floor. When Naythin seemed to get his bearings and control of his equilibrium he slowly released Naythin’s hand as Naythin did the same. He still didn’t pull fully back until Naythin seemed to be stable enough that he wasn’t afraid that the guy was going to fall in the next second. When Naythin looked toward the bathroom and then said that he had to go, he stepped out of the way, thinking that maybe he was blocking Naythin’s path. The request to wait by the door had Dean eyeing Naythin for a minute to see if he was joking or not. When he was fairly certain that Naythin was serious he nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he responded with another nod. 

Nodding, Naythin turned without saying anything and headed for the bathroom. As he reached the far wall, he raised his hand to brace against it. He was a little steadier on his legs than he’d been when they’d made a run for it the day before from the hospital. Once inside the bathroom, he closed the door, leaving it open just enough so he could see Dean as he leaned against the wall. It wasn’t like Naythin wanted Dean to hear him taking a leak or anything. He still needed to see Dean. To know he was there and that Dean would be there when Naythin was finished. 

Standing in front of the toilet with the seat raised, Naythin shoved the waistband of his sweats down just enough to free his dick. Without looking down at it, Naythin took hold of the base. Leaning forward, bracing his free hand on the wall, he closed his eyes bracing for the pain. Four days of drugs didn’t do shit. It still felt like he was pissing fire. Biting the inside of his cheek to silence the groan, he dropped his head to his chest. When he was finally done, he blew out a long shaky breath and pulled his sweats back up. Shuffling sideways to the sink, he washed his hands. When he was done, he stared down at the running water as it splashed over the backs of his hands. He’d never take hot water for granted again. Ever. Finally turning the water off, he dried his hands on the towel hanging next to the sink. Pulling the door open, Naythin lowered his eyes to the floor, his head bowed slightly as he walked past Dean and over to the couch. 

Dean pulled away from the wall when he heard the water running in the sink, though he remained outside the bathroom door, just like he’d said he would do. When Naythin came out, he’d expected anything but what happened. He followed after Naythin and in two long strides managed to grab his hand and pull him to a stop. “Hey,” he murmured softly. He didn’t say more until Naythin looked back at him. He slowly shook his head as his eyes searched Naythin’s. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about _anything_ around me. I love you. This...we’ll get through it. I’ll do whatever I need to.” He nodded to his own words. “So uh…” he glanced down at Naythin’s crotch and looked back up at him. How the hell did you ask a guy if his dick was healing okay? “The uh...bite...is it...y’know...um...is it getting better?” 

Naythin looked down at Dean’s hand, his heart started pounding. He had to fight to not pull his hand away and back away. Looking up at Dean, Naythin listened. He couldn’t look Dean in the eye. It was embarrassing having to ask your husband to stand outside the bathroom while he took a leak. When he asked about the bite on his dick, Naythin wanted to crawl under the nearest rock. His head dropped, chin nearly to his chest, eyes locked on the section of floor between his bare feet. “Don’ know. I guess.” It wasn’t as if he’d looked or anything. He had a bandage on the bite on his neck and the three on his chest. Other than that, he had no idea about the other ones. He knew there were bite marks on his shoulder but they were old and scarred. 

Dean gave a slow nod of his head. He had to admit to not really wanting to look down at his own junk when it’d been healing after Violet. But, Tag had forced him to keep it medicated so it was kind of hard _not_ to see it when he put the medication on it...of course he did try and tell himself that it wasn’t really his dick. “If um…” Okay, this was almost worse than asking about whether he was healing or not. “I dunno what the doc gave you but...I know how it needs to be put on...how thick or whatever...I mean, if he gave you a cream...I dunno, I haven’t checked.” 

Shrugging his shoulder, Naythin kept his head down. “I don’ know what the doctor gave me.” The last thing he wanted was for Dean to see the scars on his dick and balls. Naythin didn’t even want to see them. 

“You uh...the nurse never…? Oh, the sedative...yeah…” Dean mumbled and looked at the floor too. “Tag uh...after he found me an’ cleaned me up he uh...there was a salve that went on the bite…” He cleared his throat and kept his gaze on the floor. He laced his fingers with Naythin’s tight enough that their palms touched as he gave Naythin’s hand a gentle squeeze and lifted his eyes to Naythin’s face, or what he could see if it. “Jus’...if you need anythin’…any help...I’m here...”

Nodding, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand in return. Licking his lips, he shifted his weight back and forth on his feet. “I...I think I’m gonna go lay down.” Pulling his hand from Dean’s, Naythin walked over to the couch. He found the water bottle he’d been drinking out of before and quickly picked it up. Walking around the couch, he picked up the wrapped grilled cheese sandwich and hid it in the pocket of his sweats. Turning, he walked toward the bedroom pushing the door open all the way as he entered. Stopping next to the pile of blankets on the floor, he turned around. Lifting his head just enough to see out into the living room, Naythin made sure he could see the couch, front door, TV, as well as part of the kitchen table. Nodding to himself, he bent at the waist, picked up one of the blankets as well as the sheet and tossed them on the bed. Lowering himself onto the one blanket that was left, he pulled the sandwich out of his pocket and tucked it under one corner of the blanket. Laying on his side, Naythin set the water bottle as close to his chest as he could and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

Dean watched Naythin as he pulled away and went to the couch and gathered up the bottle of water and the sandwich he’d seen Naythin wrap up earlier. He’d been about to ask Naythin if he wanted him to take those and put them in the fridge, as he walked back toward him, only to have Naythin walk on past him and into the bedroom. Uh...okay… He’d told Naythin he could have anything he wanted, both to drink and to eat. He watched Naythin get himself situated before slowly pulling his gaze away and heading for the couch. He could probably pass out now himself after not having slept more than a total of three to four hours after three years of cat napping here and there, but he didn’t think Naythin would welcome the company. When his eyes swept to the side, they widened as he remembered Naythin’s pills. He quickly went to the counter and took out all the pill bottles and tossed the bags in the trash. Reading the labels, he shook out an antibiotic, a muscle relaxer and a pain pill and carried them into the bedroom. “Baby,” he called softly, tentatively, “You need to take yer pills before you go back to sleep.” 

Naythin tracked Dean’s movements as he walked over to the couch then into the kitchen. He’d started to get up only to hesitate when he heard the rustling of the pharmacy bags and the sound of pill bottles being opened and closed. Pushing up on one hand, Naythin held his free hand out for the pills. Opening his mouth carefully, he picked up the water bottle. Using his teeth, he opened the top and only drank enough water to swallow the pills without choking. Lowering the bottle, he closed it and laid it on the blanket next to him. “Are you gonna sleep in here?” 

Dean wasn’t sure what the answer should be to Naythin’s question. He’d ask him if it was a trick question, but he had a feeling Naythin wouldn’t find it very funny, at least not anymore. “If you still want me to I will...but if you don’t want me to, it’s okay. Jus’ say the word an’ I’ll camp out on the couch.” He didn’t want Naythin to think he was mad or anything. Either way, he could make due. He doubted he’d sleep much anyway. “Do uh, do you want another sleeping pill?” 

If Dean slept on the couch, Naythin would sleep next to him on the floor. He needed to be in the same room with him; to know Dean was there. Nodding slowly, Naythin raised his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes. “Yeah. The doctor said I should take ‘em.” No nightmares was the only upside to taking the sleeping pills. The down side, and there were a boat load of them, Naythin didn’t hear _anything_. 

Dean nodded. “I’ll go get you one an’ come to bed. I uh…” He turned slightly on the heel of one foot to look at the bed and back to Naythin. “I guess I’m sleepin’ in the bed.” It really wasn’t a question. Not when it was so obvious. “I’ll go get that pill,” he murmured before turning and walking back out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

When Dean left the room, Naythin pushed to his feet and walked to the door. Leaning against the door jamb, he could hear Dean opening the bottle of sleeping pills, shake one out and close the bottle again. The sudden darkness from Dean turning the kitchen light off had Naythin scrambling to find the light switch for the bedroom. Once he had the light on, he closed his eyes as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

Turning, Dean headed for the bedroom and nearly ran right into Naythin. “Whoa, baby.” He chuckled lightly. “Didn’ know you were there. Here’s yer pill,” he murmured as he handed over the pill. He looked past Naythin into the bedroom and back at Naythin again. “Everything okay?” He didn’t bother to mention the bedroom light now being on. 

Nodding quickly, Naythin took the pill and put it in his mouth. Turning back to the blanket on the floor, he lowered himself down onto it. Picking up the water bottle, he opened the top and raised it to his lips. Swallowing the pill and a small sip of water, he closed it and lowered the bottle to the blanket. “You turned the kitchen light off. I couldn’t see you.” He hated how pathetic he sounded. Had to have a light on, had to be able to see Dean all the time. He hated it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean gave a slight nod to Naythin’s explanation. Stepping to the side, he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Did you keep a blanket to cover up with?” He hated the fact that Naythin was sleeping on the floor rather than in the bed. With a heavy sigh of resignation he nodded and pulled to his feet. He walked over and picked up his two pillows and the knife beneath them and turned, tossing them both on the bed. He walked the short distance to the bed and righted the pillows, slipping the knife beneath them. Naythin still had two pillows down on the floor, but that didn’t mean that Dean didn’t feel guilty as hell taking his from Naythin’s pallet on the floor. Turning, he sat back down on the side of the bed. “Are you sure you won’t change yer mind an’ sleep up here with me?” 

Naythin watched as Dean picked up two of the pillows and tossed them on the bed. The flash of the knife blade has his hands balling into tight fists as he took a step back before catching himself and forcing himself to stay where he was. His nostrils flared as he exhaled a long shaky breath. _It’s Dean. He’s not going to hurt you. You know he sleeps with that knife under his pillow._ When Dean sat on the bed, Naythin started walking from the door to the blanket. He stopped at the edge, his fingers relaxing, opening to loose fists. “I can’t. I can’. N-not yet.” Lifting his arms, he crossed them over his chest. 

Dean nodded and hung his head a moment. It was probably better that he sleep in the bed rather than with Naythin on the floor, this way he wouldn’t accidentally try and hold Naythin in the night. If he slept anyway. “Yeah,” he murmured softly, “Okay.” Lifting his head, he pulled to his feet and headed for the bathroom so he could make his bladder happy before getting into bed. 

Naythin blinked rapidly, the sting of tears had him ducking his head and turning it to the side as Dean walked past him. Counting Dean’s steps, Naythin turned as he walked into the bathroom. Going to the bedroom door, he leaned against the door jamb and waited. He’d heard the disappointment in Dean’s voice and it cut deeper than any knife blade could. Naythin wanted to lay next to Dean, he wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him as close as he could. He just couldn’t do it. It was too soon. He was trying. God, he was trying so hard. Crossing his arms over his chest, Naythin hugged himself as he waited for Dean to finish in the bathroom. 

Dean quickly took care of business and flushed the toilet. Walking over to the sink he turned on the water and washed his hands. Turning off the faucet, he reached for the towel to dry them on only to pause as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Had he really gone three years avoiding mirrors, not wanting to look at himself? He was a lot thinner than he’d been three years ago. But with that came the fact that his muscles were more well defined. At least there was that, so he didn’t look sickly anyway. His t-shirt was actually a little tight through the shoulders now, though he ignored it. Turning his eyes away he tossed the towel back onto the counter now that his hands were dry and headed for the bathroom door. Pulling the door open he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom; or at least he had been heading into the bedroom only to stop short when he nearly plowed into Naythin again. He instinctively reached out for Naythin, grabbing him in his arms before Naythin had the chance to fall over backward. “Whoa.” 

Naythin had been looking down at the floor when he heard the bathroom door open. He barely had time to lift his head and push away from the bedroom door when he felt hands grab his arms. Twisting away, he raised both his arms as he ducked his head to the side. His back slamming against the bedroom door. “S-sorry. I’m sorry.” 

Naythin twisted out of his grasp and before he had the chance to grab for Naythin again his back hit hard against the bedroom door. “Baby, shit,” he murmured as he stepped over to Naythin and grabbed him again, this time more gently since there was no danger of him falling what with his back up against the bedroom door. “Are you alright? It’s okay. There’s nothin’ to be sorry for. I didn’t mean to scare you, I jus’ didn’t want you to fall.” 

He tried to pull his arms away again. His elbows hitting the door hard when Naythin ran out of room. His arms started to shake as Naythin forced them down to his sides. His head still turned to the side not meeting Dean’s eyes. When Dean asked him if he was okay, Naythin’s knees gave out as he sank down to floor. Raising his arms to cover the top of his head, Fingers curling around fistfuls of his hair as silent sobs wracked his body, his shoulders shaking with each one. 

When Naythin slid down the door, Dean’s whole body tensed and he quickly lowered himself down with Naythin, crouching down in front of him. “Baby,” He reached a hand toward him tentatively and laid it on one shoulder. “Baby? Baby, c’mere,” he coaxed, his fingertips pressing lightly against Naythin’s shoulder in an attempt to get Naythin to come to him. He’d pushed too hard. Damn it to hell, he’d pushed too hard. Good job, Winchester. Sonofabitch! 

Flinching at the light touch to his shoulder, Naythin cried harder. He wasn’t _okay_. Naythin doubted he’d ever be okay again. “M’sorry.” he managed to get out between sobs. “M’not...m’not okay. Never gonna be okay. Not after…” Shaking his head, he turned his face away from Dean, pressing his head against the hard wood door. 

Dean slowly lowered himself down onto his ass and urged Naythin to join him instead of being in the tight ball he was in against the door. “Tell me what happened,” he urged softly. He wasn’t sure if either one of them were truly ready for this but it was obvious that Naythin needed to unburden himself at least somewhat, and it wasn’t like there was a survivors of vampire sex torture support group out there. God, he should have brought the whisky in from the trunk. Shit. 

It took a couple minutes for Naythin to be able to pull himself together enough to push himself away from the door and move next to Dean. He kept his head down, eyes to the floor as he tucked his legs underneath himself. Leaning against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin raised a hand, running it down his face to wipe away the tears. Blowing out a long shaky breath, he lowered his hand back to his lap. Moving his left hand to the top of his thigh, Naythin stared down at his wedding ring. It was covered with scratches and deep gouges. If he got a good look at himself, Naythin wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t in the same shape. Flexing his fingers, he sniffed quietly. “I fought in the beginning. After I came to, I fought hard. Took a few down at first until...until He stepped in and knocked me out with one hit. He’s strong. Scary strong. When I woke up again, I was tied to a bed. The...the nightmare I had in the hospital?” Nodding, Naythin sniffed again. “Th-that was the first time. He...he bit the back of my shoulder.” Lifting his right hand, Naythin reached over his shoulder, his fingers pressing on the scar. Even with his shirt covering it, he knew exactly where it was. 

“Violet was strong...just like that. She took me out with one hit. I saw her crush a guy’s skull once, with jus’ one hand. I still don’t get how Dayan could have fallen for a creature like that,” Dean scoffed softly as he gave his head a shake. His hand lifted to the area where Naythin had touched, the area that sonofabitch had bitten him, and he laid his hand against it. He would have kissed the spot if he didn’t think Naythin would come unglued. 

To his credit, Naythin didn’t pull away. He did, however, tense and bow his back, pulling his shoulders away from Dean’s hand. As soon as he did it, he hated himself for it. He knew it was Dean’s hand. He knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him. “Sorry. I know it’s you.” Shaking his hand, he bit his top lip, chewing on the corner before letting it slip free. “They moved around a lot. It took ‘em a couple days to figure out I wasn’t going to stop fighting before they started to uh...before they started feeding off me. At first, He was the only one but later, He’d let others do it to keep me weak so it’d be easier to move me around in the van.” If Naythin never rode in another van for the rest of his life, he could die happy. 

Dean pulled his hand off Naythin’s shoulder, his fingers curling into a fist in the air before he dropped his hand to his side. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “What uh...what did _he_ look like?” He knew what Dayton looked like so if the descriptions matched it was a safe bet, along with the Mommy Dearest bit, that they’d found their vamp. 

Naythin leaned against Dean’s side when he asked what He looked like. Closing his eyes, Naythin took in a slow deep breath and let it out immediately. He didn’t have to try too hard to picture the vampire that held him. The second his face appeared, Naythin started to shake. His whole body trembling with fear. “He uh…” Swallowing hard, he gave his head a quick shake. _You can do this. Just tell Dean. You can do this._ “Black hair but, he had um…” Lifting his hand, Naythin slid a section of his bangs through his fingers. “It was dyed.” Bunching his eyebrows, he tried to _find_ the word for what color it had been. “Purple but not.” Shaking his head, he sighed heavily. “Young. He looked like he was in his twenties. I don’ know. Hard to tell with vampires.” 

The black hair Dean could go along with but a purple patch in his hair? No. Not that he knew of, Dayton didn’t go for the punk vamp look. Shit, did Violet pop out another kid that they didn’t know about? How the hell long had Dayan gone to ground before Violet was finally...supposedly...was killed? Lifting a hand, he ran it down his face. Shit. Shit. Shit. “That doesn’t sound like Dayton, not unless he has really gone off the rails. Dayton was more...the vampire next door type...for lack of a better word, or term. He wasn’t flashy. Hell, if you didn’t _know_ that he was a vamp you’d never think he was. He just...I dunno, I guess maybe some of Dayan was in there after all.” He reached for Naythin’s hand and barely touched it with his fingertips. “Can I hold yer hand?” 

Opening his eyes, Naythin glanced quickly to the side when Dean asked to hold his hand, Nodding, Naythin slid his hand across his thigh, his fingers grazing over the back of Dean’s hand before he wrapped his fingers around it. “He uh...He had these necklaces he wore all the time. One was um...really long. He’d wrap it around my throat and pull back when…” Closing his eyes, Naythin gave his head a hard shake. 

Dean couldn’t help the fact that his brain wanted to know _when what?_ thankfully however, he kept it to only his brain and didn’t actually speak the words, it was obviously not something Naythin was ready to share. He tightened his grip on Naythin’s hand briefly. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” he soothed softly. He paused a few minutes to let Naythin gather himself a little. “Did um,” God, this was going to sound so horrible, “Did he ever talk about me, or Tag?” If it was Dayton, he couldn’t imagine him not mentioning at least Tag. Hell, Dayton knew that if he _ever_ crossed the line that Dean Winchester would be there to send him straight to Hell with his Mother and Father. 

“He knew ‘bout you. He knew about...everyone. Tag, Bobby, Ellen...you. It’s why he took me. Said it was revenge. So you’d know what it was like to lose someone you loved.” As long as Naythin lived, he’d never forget hearing those words whispered into his ear. “He said he did it so you’d hurt like he did.” Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand tight, pulling it close so the back of Dean’s hand was pressed hard to the middle of Naythin’s chest. 

Dean heaved a sigh of frustration, the minute he thought that maybe it wasn’t like Dayton it suddenly switches to sounding _just like_ Dayton. He’d been his Mommy Dearest’s pride and joy. He’d worshipped the ground his Mother walked on. Even after what she’d done to him, Dayton had still stuck up for his Mother saying that with Dayan gone she was lonely and wanted companionship. Companionship!? She raped him! “What um...what else?” He didn’t know the correct way to get someone to talk about something like this. Hell, he couldn’t even remember how Tag got him to tell him everything that Violet had done to him, but he had. He figured that if you wanted to shrink him about it, he’d probably blocked it from his mind so he could pretend that it didn’t happen. That he hadn’t confessed to his best friend that some vampire bitch had raped him. Yeah, that wasn’t really one of those Miller Time conversations. 

_What else?_ Oh, shit. Clearing his throat, Naythin sat up as straight as he could, his chest was constricting making it almost impossible to breathe. “He uh...at first, He wouldn’t let anyone else…” Fuck, he was going to be sick. Swallowing numerous times, he stopped his stomach from trying to lose what little it had in it. “He wouldn’t let anyone else...touch me. Said he wanted to have all the fun and didn’ wan’ to share.” Huffing, Naythin gave his head a slow shake. “Yeah, it didn’t last long. He’d have others come in and hold me down at first. Then he started lettin’ the others feed off me. One at time then two...three...I lost count after a while. After that…” Naythin dropped his head, his chin nearly touching his chest. “After that, he let ‘em all take turns. One at a time, two...three. They’d keep going until I passed out. The more I screamed an’ begged, the more they did.” 

Dean was getting confused. He thought that Naythin meant that they’d raped him. He was pretty sure that was what he was saying, but the last thing he’d actually _said_ was about feeding off of him. He debated on whether he should just nod along and pretend he understood or actually ask. Shit. Where was Dr. Phil when you needed him? “Uh...feeding on you? You mean two or three...feeding on you?” He swallowed hard and tensed. He gave Naythin’s hand a gentle squeeze. “If...if you don’t wanna talk about it…” 

Lifting his right hand, Naythin reached up and pulled the bandage off the side of his neck exposing the bite marks over his vein. “Feeding on me until I almost passed out. I did a few times. I wasn’t sure if it was from pain or lack of blood.” Dropping the bandage on the floor, he raised his hand to his chest gliding his fingertips over the three other bandages. “They uh...they didn’t feed off m’chest much. He did it himself. The other places, my neck, my thighs and...um...my dick. That’s...that’s where they fed mostly.” 

If Dean had tensed before he just became a statue. “Yer…” He lifted a hand and ran it down his face, cupping it ever his mouth briefly before finally allowing it to fall to his lap. “The doc only mentioned one set of bites.” Yep, he was going to kill himself some vampires. 

Nodding, Naythin lowered his hand from his chest, his fingers resting lightly on the top of his thigh. “I guess there’s only one. It happened more than once.” He was shaking all over again. A thin layer of sweat broke out over his skin as the memories came flooding back. Pulling his hand from Dean’s, Naythin lurched to his feet and started pacing the room from the blanket he’d been sleeping on to the closet and back. His arms crossed over his chest as he hugged himself as tight as he could. 

Dean quickly bounded to his feet when Naythin stood and he stepped in front of him stopping his pacing. He wrapped his arms around Naythin as he stepped into him and pulled Naythin in against his chest. “It’s okay. Yer okay. I’m sorry,” he murmured gently, his voice barely a whisper. 

Shaking his head, Naythin let it fall forward, his forehead resting heavily on Dean’s shoulder. “The shit He did to me. What they all did.” Shaking his head harder, Naythin slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around Dean’s waist. “I couldn’t stop it. I tried. God, I tried so hard. They’d...every time I fought, it would get worse. Even if I just looked away or moved wrong I’d get whipped bloody until I passed out or He’d let ‘em all take turns fucking me. They didn’t care if I was conscious or not.” 

“Sonofabitch,” Dean whispered half under his breath. His eyes squeezed tightly closed and he let his head hang loosely on his shoulders, his chin toward his chest and his forehead lightly resting against Naythin’s shoulder. Yeah, he’d known Naythin had been raped and he’d known it was more than once. But all of them...he hadn’t been ready for that revelation. He’d asked for it though. Sonofabitch. It was the only thing he could say or think at the moment.

Sliding his hands up Dean’s back, Naythin fisted the material, his knuckles and the tips of his fingers turning white. Tightening his arms around Dean, he squeezed his eyes closed tight. “I came to after He’d beat the hell outta me an’ I had the cuffs an’ collar on. They’d chained me to the floor. I couldn’t stand. I could barely sit up. They used the chains to lead me around when the nest moved. The first time I saw the cage in the back of the van, I stopped. I wouldn’t go in it. I knew if I did, I wouldn’t have any chance of getting away. I still planned to get away. Even when I could barely move after they’d fed on me. I didn’t stop looking for openings. That cage...fuck. It just…” Shaking his head, Naythin bit his lip until he tasted blood. 

“It’s okay,” Dean shushed gently as he ran a hand lightly up and down Naythin’s back, “It’s okay, angel, s’okay.” Everything that Naythin said had him seeing red, and he had to force himself to stay with Naythin and not take off to find the nest. 

Lowering his arms from Dean’s back, Naythin pulled away. Shaking his head, he raised on hand running his fingers through his hair repeatedly. Stepping back, he started pacing again. He had to move. He couldn’t stand still anymore. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Naythin held it out away from the side of his head for a second before letting it fall. “They only cut m’hair a few times. Said they liked it long. Gave ‘em something to hang on to. They’d uh...they’d pull on my beard. S’why it’s so long. Or...why it _was_ long. If I turned away or didn’t move fast enough.” Stopping in the middle of the room, Naythin crouched down, his fingertips resting lightly against the wood floor. “I can’ get his voice outta m’head. I can still hear him.” Lifting one hand, he tapped his finger against his temple. Lifting his head, he didn’t try to stop the tears that slowly rolled down his cheeks. “Make it stop. Please, Dean. Ya gotta make it stop.” 

Dean stood where Naythin left him and watched as he paced the room. He stayed quiet, mostly because if he said anything it would come out far too close to an animalistic growl, and he was pretty sure it would only wind up scaring Naythin more than he already was. He knew he couldn’t move because if he did he’d likely trash the place and then march out the door determined to hunt this sonofabitch down and kill him so slowly the fucker would beg him to finish him off...and then he’d deny the request and continue to torture him until his body finally, slowly, just gave out. He’d done it before, in Hell, sure they were human souls but how much different could they be from vampire ones? It was only when Naythin crouched down and looked up at him with tears rolling down his cheeks that Dean moved. He crossed the distance between them in two long strides and he crouched in front of Naythin and reached for him, pulling him into his arms as his knee lowered to the wood floor. “I will make it stop, I will,” he soothed. “But...I gotta leave in order to do it.”

Naythin came close to crawling onto Dean’s lap when he crouched in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s back, he shook his head hard. “No. Please, don’ go. Don’ leave me. Please, Dean I...I can’ do this without you. I can’. M’not strong enough.” 

Dean’s hands moved up to cup each side of Naythin’s face so he could search Naythin’s eyes with his own. “Do what? Baby, yer safe. Yer home now, an’ yer safe. It’s okay. No one is gonna let anything happen to you. Not ever again. _I_ am not gonna let anything happen to you. I’ll die before I let anyone or any _thing_ hurt you again.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips as he leaned his forehead against Naythin’s. “Yer a lot stronger than you think you are.” 

“M’safe because yer here. If you leave…” Moving his head to the side, Naythin lowered it onto Dean’s shoulder. “If you leave, I could lose you again. I can’ lose you again. I won’ make it if I lose you again.” Naythin came close to drinking himself to death when Dean went to Hell. If he’d been given the chance, he’d have let the vampires kill him after He told him that Dean was dead. 

Dean allowed his hands to slip from Naythin’s face when he moved his head to the side. He wrapped his arms around Naythin and held him tightly against him. “Okay,” he whispered, “Okay. I won’t leave.” _For now. If Tag didn’t take care of this sonofabitch soon, he might have to go back on his word, which was something he hated to do._ “It’s okay, baby, s’okay.” 

When Dean said he wouldn’t leave, Naythin leaned heavily against him. The side of his head resting against Dean’s. “I can’ lose you. Not again. I won’ survive it. I love you so much.” Naythin’s words started to lengthen and become slurred as he stopped fighting the sleeping pill he’d taken earlier. He was exhausted; emotionally. He felt like a wet towel that had all the water wrung out of it. 

“S’okay. I’m here. M’right here. I love you too, m’angel. I love you so much,” Dean responded softly, “God, I love you too.” He fisted handfuls of Naythin’s t-shirt as he hugged him close, his eyes squeezed tightly closed and his forehead resting against the top of Naythin’s shoulder. 

The tears started again when Naythin heard Dean call him _my angel_. He wasn’t anyone’s _angel_ after what had happened to him. He knew Dean was just saying it to try and make him feel better. It wasn’t working. If anything, it tore Naythin apart. At one time, sure, he loved it when Dean called him his angel. Hell, it made him blush. BLUSH! A grown ass man as big as he was, who killed shit that gave people nightmares blushed like a twelve year old girl. It was damn embarrassing. Naythin gave a weak shake of his head, “M’not. M’sorry. M’sorry I’m not me. M’sorry.” 

Dean picked his head up and pulled it back as he frowned confusedly, his brow creasing. He had no idea what Naythin kept apologizing for and what he said next was even more confusing. “What do you mean, yer not you?” He gave his head a shake. “I don’t follow.” 

Groaning softly, Naythin pulled his head back. Taking one arm from Dean’s back, he raised his hand and slowly dragged it down over his face. It felt odd not having a beard. Sniffing softly, he looked down at the floor between them. “I’m…” Sighing, he swallowed hard, “I’m not me. I’m not like how I was before. Nothin’ use to bother me. Nothin’...scared me. Except losin’ you. Now, I...I can’ do anything. I can’ even be in a room alone without feelin’ like I’m gonna have a heart attack.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s normal, baby,” Dean responded gently. He lifted a hand and used it to cup the side of Naythin’s neck, letting his thumb brush along the line of Naythin’s jaw. “You’ve been through hell. Give it some time.” He huffed softly. “Don’t you remember how fucked up I was when I came back from Hell? I didn’t sleep, unless I drank myself unconscious. Different things scared the hell outta me. Weird ass things that shouldn’t of. I barely ate, unless you count the near liquid diet I was on. I was prob’ly puttin’ Jack, Jim and Jose’s kids through college all by myself.” 

“I remember.” Naythin barely slept for a while after Dean got back. He felt like shit for acting the way he was. It wasn’t like he’d gone through what Dean had in Hell. It was Hell, for fuck’s sake. “I’m not sayin’ what...what happened to me is anythin’ like what you wen’ through. M’not tryin’ to compare it.” 

Dean huffed softly. “No. I didn’t say you were,” he sighed in frustration. “ _I_ was comparing it. Like I said, you went through hell too, not actual Hell, hell but it was still hell. Point I’m tryin’ to make is that, yer still in there. You just gotta give yerself time.” 

The nightmares were never going to go away. Naythin would be kidding himself if he even thought that for a second. Every once in awhile, Dean would still have night terrors about Hell. Usually, it was after a close call on a Hunt. “What...what if…” Shaking his head, Naythin started chewing on the inside of his lip. There was no _what if_. He as either a Hunter or he was dead. There was no _getting out_ or _retiring_. There was no Hunters retirement home out there somewhere. This was all he had. He’d been born into it. It’s all he knew. If for whatever reason he couldn't get his shit together, death by monster was the only way out. 

Dean shifted closer, if that were even possible and slid his hand from the side of Naythin’s neck to the back, cradling his skull in his palm. “What if what, baby?” he inquired softly. He leaned in and brushed a kiss across Naythin’s lips. “What’re you thinkin’?” 

“Nothin’. It’s nothin’.” Shaking his head, Naythin let it drop to Dean’s shoulder again. “It’s not important.” Wrapping both arms around Dean’s waist, Naythin tried to force himself to relax as much as he could. 

“Yeah well, if you wanna talk about it later, I’m always gonna be here,” Dean murmured. He wasn’t the slightest bit convinced, but he wouldn’t push, he’d already pushed enough. He just held onto Naythin, holding him as close as he could get him. Hell, if this was how Naythin wanted to sleep, he’d do it. “I gotcha. Everythin’s gonna be okay. Jus’ give it time. M’not gonna lie an’ say it’ll go away, Hell sure hasn’t but...in time it’ll get to be less an’ less. An’ I’ll do anythin’ to help you, you know that.” 

“I know.” It hadn’t been any different with Dean. Naythin had been there even when Dean tried to push him away, Naythin didn’t budge. Sniffing quietly, Naythin shifted more of his weight onto his hip as he tried to get comfortable. It wasn’t working out too well. Sighing, he slowly pulled his head back. His hands sliding along Dean’s back stopping on his sides. “I need to lay down. M’tired an’ I’m hurtin’. I jus’ need to lay down.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay. M’sorry I kept you up,” he murmured. “If...when you wanna come to bed...whenever it is...all you gotta do is say the word...or hell don’t,” he huffed softly and smiled just as softly, “You can just crawl in an’ surprise me.” He nodded again and slowly shifted to the balls of his feet so he could stand to his full height. “The pain pill I gave you a bit ago should help soon. If you need another one, yer allowed two you just hadn’t been takin’ more than one before.” 

Naythin followed Dean as he stood to his feet. Reaching out for Dean’s hand as he swayed a little before the was steady again. He seriously needed to stop standing up so fast. The last thing he needed to do was fall and end up back in the hospital. No, thank you. Nodding slowly, Naythin made his way over to the blanket he’d slept on earlier. He thought about asking for another pain pill but didn’t want Dean to have to leave the bedroom again. Naythin was used to hurting. Not hurting felt...odd. When he was standing just at the edge of the blanket, he turned to face Dean. Squeezing his hand, Naythin looked around the room before slowly leaning in and kissing Dean lightly on the lips. “I love you. G’night, baby.” 

“I love you too,” Dean murmured and leaned in to steal one more quick kiss. “G’night, angel...an’ yeah, yer still my angel. You’ll always be no matter what.” He made sure to add that to the end as fast as he could before Naythin had the chance to argue. He smiled gently and winked at him before he slowly started to back away as Naythin laid down. “If you need me, I’m right here.” He lifted a hand and jammed a thumb back over his shoulder toward the bed. 

Naythin waited until Dean was laying down to check to make sure the half a sandwich he’d hidden earlier was still there. Nodding to himself, he slowly pulled it from under the blanket and moved it next to one of the pillows. Laying on his side, with his back to the bed, Naythin carefully unwrapped the sandwich and started to tear small pieces off. He chewed each piece carefully until there were only crumbs left on the napkin. Folding the napkin into a small square, he tucked it under the blanket under his pillow. Pulling his knees tight to his chest, Naythin wrapped his arms around his shins, tucking his chin and resting it on his knee. He stared out into the living room, his eyes locked on the front door. After several minutes, his eyes slowly closed, his breathing deepened and evened out as Naythin fell asleep. 

Dean stayed in the bedroom from that moment on. He was glad he’d already checked all the doors and windows to be sure the salt lines hadn’t been broken and made sure that the locks were in place. He undressed quickly, stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt before turning off the light and climbing into bed. He could see Naythin moving in the darkness but he could tell exactly what he was doing. As long as he seemed reasonably content he wouldn’t bother him. He stared at Naythin for a long time, it wasn’t until Naythin’s breathing had evened out and he was moaning and whimpering softly that Dean knew he had finally fallen asleep. Pulling the blanket up a little more, he hugged one pillow in his arms while his head lay on the other pillow and let his eyes slip closed. Within minutes, Dean’s breathing evened out, the lines around his eyes and across his forehead smoothing out as he relaxed, and he drifted off to sleep.

For the next week, Naythin did nothing more than sleep and eat. The sleeping pills kept the nightmares away. If he did dream, he didn’t remember them. A few times, he’d wake up and find Dean watching him from the bedroom door. Arms crossed over his chest looking like he wanted to kill something or...someone. When he’d see Naythin looking at him, Dean would slowly walk over and sit next to him and gently pull him in his arms.

Dean would change the bandages on his wrists and ankles while he slept. The wounds had healed enough so the bandages weren’t needed. Naythin couldn’t look at the marks the cuffs left. The couple of times he did, he’d started shaking as memories slammed into him. Showering was...heavenly. Everyday, Naythin would stay in the shower standing under the spray until he ran out of hot water. He didn’t look at himself when he washed. There was no need to. He knew he was covered in scars all along his back, ass, the underside of his ball sack and thighs. The front of his thighs had a few whips marks but those were mainly on either side of his dick. Naythin still refused to let Dean see him without clothes on. He’d dry off in the bathroom and get dressed before coming out. As much as he loved the long hot showers, Naythin still had to have Dean stand outside the bathroom door. By the time he pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out, he was a shaking mess because he hadn’t been able to _see_ Dean. 

He’d check each day to make sure he couldn’t get a firm grip on his beard at his cheeks or chin. He’d found his beard trimmer in his duffel bag one morning when he was getting clean clothes. Taking it into the bathroom, he trimmed his beard and mustache back until it was tight to his face. No one was ever going to _lead_ him around by it again. His hair was still long. He’d been reluctant to cut it until the bite mark on his neck had healed. Now, it was only two pink dots on his neck. He was pretty sure the other bite marks looked the same. The ones on the inside of his thighs and along the vein on the underside of his dick had been used more often. It was His preferred place to feed. If Naythin thought about it too hard, he could still feel His lips against his skin and the steady pull as He fed. He’d end up running to the bathroom and throwing up the contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

On the seventh day being at the cabin, Naythin slowly opened the bathroom door. Dean was leaning against the wall next to it, arms crossed over his chest staring at the floor. Clearing his throat, Naythin raised his hand, running his fingers through his still wet hair, he held the towel he’d used out to Dean. “Would you cut my hair?” 

Lifting his head, Dean turned it toward Naythin, his eyes going from Naythin’s face to the towel and back. He loved Naythin’s hair, not quite this long, but long enough that he could comb his fingers through the soft locks. It was just another thing that bastard had taken away from them. After staring at Naythin, and not completely seeing him, as he thought about that, his vision slowly cleared from memories to seeing Naythin’s face. He gave a curt nod but didn’t trust himself to speak...again. He’d been having a lot of those moments since Naythin got out of the hospital, moments where he didn’t trust himself to speak, or in some cases to move an inch. Not that he would have yelled at or hurt Naythin, but he knew that yelling and punching _anything_ around them still scared the hell out of Naythin and that was the last thing he wanted to do. While Naythin slept he would often sneak outside and scream and yell to the Heavens, kick at the stacked wood to the side of the cabin or throw whatever he could find as far as he could throw it and then come back inside feeling a little more relaxed, not much more...but a little. He reached for the towel Naythin was offering him and turned bodily toward Naythin. “You wanna do it in the bathroom?” His hair clippers were in there so it would be the easiest place. 

Shrugging, Naythin glanced over his shoulder. “That’s fine. Whatever’s easier for you.” The longer Dean stared at him, the more anxious Naythin had become. He’d been about to tell Dean to forget about cutting his hair when he finally spoke up. 

Dean nodded and jutted his chin toward the inside of the bathroom. “Let’s go on here,” he murmured. “Put the lid down an’ take a seat backward on the toilet so I can get to the back of yer head.” 

Naythin stared at the toilet for a few seconds chewing on the inside of his lip. Dean would be between himself and the door. It would be okay. Nodding, Naythin turned and walked the few steps to get to the toilet. Lowering the lid, he slowly sat down facing the wall. Running the palms of his hands over his thighs, he blew out a long breath as he sat as tall and straight as he could. 

Unplugging the hair clipper from its charging cable, Dean carried it over to Naythin. He placed a hand on Naythin’s shoulder and felt him tense. “It’s okay,” he murmured, “It’s jus’ me.” He knew he was going to hate himself later for this, but curiosity got the better of him. “Why...what happened like this that has you so jumpy, baby?” Curiosity killed the cat. Yep. Hopefully he had nine lives. 

Shaking his head, Naythin sighed heavily. “Not like this. Jus’...anyone comin’ up behind me that I can’ see. I know yer there an’ I know it’s you. Touching me when I can’t see it coming, it uh...makes me nervous.” _Scares the shit out of me._

Dean nodded but remained silent as Naythin explained the reason that he’d nearly went through the ceiling when he’d touched his shoulder. “Sorry,” he murmured gently, “I didn’t mean to scare ya.” He looked down at Naythin’s hair and shook his head. “I’m gonna need scissors first. Hold on, lemme run and grab the kit outta my bag for this thing, its got a pair of hair cuttin’ scissors in it.” 

Lifting his hand, Naythin crossed his chest placing his hand on top of Dean’s and squeezing. “S’okay. I know you didn’t mean anything.” When Dean said he had to leave to get the scissors, Naythin’s grip on his hand tightened. “Um, okay.” Slowly pulling his hand away, he waited for Dean to do the same and turn to leave the bathroom. Naythin stood to his feet following Dean to the doorway and stopped just outside the bathroom. He could see into the bedroom and heard Dean unzipping his duffel bag. 

Pulling his hand from Naythin’s shoulder, Dean turned and hurried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Walking over to his duffel bag, he crouched next to it and unzipped the bag. He had to rummage around a little because he hadn’t used the actual kit that the trimmers came in, in a while. Usually he just put the trimmer into his toiletry bag so it was there whenever he got ready in the mornings. Pulling the black bag out of the duffel he unzipped it and rummaged around inside it, pushing the attachments to the side as he dug for the scissors which were, of course, at the bottom. Pulling out the scissors, he zipped the kit and dropped it onto his duffel bag before pulling to his full height and heading back to the bathroom. He nearly collided with Naythin again as he reached the bathroom door and found him standing there. Sonofabitch! You’d think he’d of gotten use to Naythin standing there watching him, but nope, he hadn’t. “Whoa, sorry,” he murmured and flashed Naythin a slight smile. It was hard to smile around someone who was anything but happy. “You uh, you ready? I got the scissors.” He held up his hand that held the black and silver pair of shears. 

Naythin didn’t jump back or flinch away when Dean stopped suddenly in front of him. That had to mean something, right? Nodding slowly, he ducked his head and walked back into the bathroom. Sitting back on the closed toilet lid facing the wall. Clearing his throat, Naythin sat as straight as he could with his shoulders back, his chin level with the floor. 

Dean wasn’t sure how to do this as he stepped up behind Naythin. Naythin had told him that they had cut his hair every so often and a flashback to any memory of that hell was the last thing he wanted to do to Naythin. “If uh, if I do somethin’ wrong jus’ say so an’ I’ll stop.” He wasn’t sure if that really got the meaning across or not but, what was he supposed to say? _If I make you think of the vampires that gang raped you let me know_? Yeah, not so much. 

Naythin gave a barely there nod of his head. His hands slowly gliding over the tops of his thighs. “Just...don’t pull. I’ll be fine ‘slong as ya don’ pull.” He was beginning to think this wasn’t such a great idea. Closing his eyes, Naythin took in several slow deep breaths filling his lungs as much as he could before exhaling. It was Dean. Just Dean. No one was going to grab onto his hair, wrench his head back and cut it with a knife. It was just Dean with scissors. Just. Dean. 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s words. “No problem.” He hadn’t really planned on pulling Naythin’s hair anyway, contrary to Sam’s belief, he wasn’t seven. Lifting a chunk of hair he started sawing the scissors through it. Naythin’s hair was thick as hell so it took some doing just to cut off the handful of hair he’d held. He did it again and again until Naythin’s hair was finally all, more or less, the same length and instead of hitting his shoulders was up to his neck. The pile of hair on the bathroom floor looked like they’d been skinning a few thousand cats. “You still hangin’ in there?” 

There were a few tugs that had Naythin’s heart jumping into his throat. He’d been able to keep from pulling away or twisting around so there was that. When Dean asked if he was okay, Naythin nodded slowly. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m...I’m good.” He could already feel a difference with the amount of hair Dean had cut off. The back of his neck felt cool for the first time in years. “Keep going. It’s okay. I want it short.” 

Dean nodded and stopped himself from complaining. It was only hair and Naythin had been through way too much to expect him to keep it, even if he liked to play with it. Blowing out a breath, Dean nodded again. “Yeah, okay.” He continued cutting the long locks of hair until it was tight to Naythin’s head. Once he couldn’t cut it any more, he took a step back and reached for the clippers he had put aside on the counter. Trading the scissors out for them, he turned on the motor; in doing so the clippers made a loud sound like a clap before they began buzzing. “Okay, don’t move, alright? Otherwise yer gonna wind up lookin’ like Buddha without the fat belly.” 

For the first time in three years, Naythin smiled. Huffing softly, he shook his head. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” 

Dean scoffed. “You keep shakin’ yer head an’ yer gonna find out,” he teased, the smile...the SMILE...in Naythin’s voice unmistakable.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Slowly, Dean pushed the clippers through what was left of Naythin’s hair. It had gotten dark without exposure to the sun, so the fact that the tightly buzzed hair was darker than he’d ever seen Naythin’s hair before wasn’t quite so surprising. “Never really noticed how dark yer hair was before,” he mused softly, and somewhat distractedly as he paid close attention to what and how short he was cutting. 

Shrugging one shoulder, Naythin had to remind himself to not lift his hand and run it over the top of his head. Not yet, anyway. “Lightens up when I’m outside.” Any trace of the small smile that he’d had just moments before was gone. His shoulders tensed, back muscles rock hard as he balled his fingers into tight fists on his thighs. 

Shit. “Yeah, I know,” Dean murmured. “Sorry, I just...I dunno...I guess I was tryin’ to make conversation. I wasn’t tryin’ to make you think of...there. M’sorry.” Dean was nearly finished, he just had to make a few more passes along the edges to make sure Naythin had an even cut without any long stragglers left behind. 

Naythin waited for Dean to finish with the clippers. After he’d turned them off, Naythin raised his hand to run over the top of his head and down the back of his neck. Any shorter and he’d be bald...like Buddha. It was what he wanted… _needed_ right now. Maybe someday he’d let it grow out again. He waited for Dean to step aside before standing and backing away from the toilet. Walking over to the mirror, he gasped softly. Lifting his hand again, Naythin raked his fingers through the short spikes on the top of his head. Holy hell, he still looked like shit. The bruise over his eye and cheek was barely visible. Now just a sickly faint yellow. The swelling was gone but his cheek didn’t look...right. His right eye lid dropped more than the left side and the apple of his cheek wasn’t as pronounced as the other. How many times had it been broken? 

Swallowing hard, Naythin lowered his arm to his side. His eyes flicked to the side meeting Dean’s reflection in the mirror. “I know you like it long.” Shaking his head, Naythin licked his bottom lip, sucking it in between his teeth before letting it slowly slip free. The split in his lip had finally healed to the point where it stopped bleeding every time he opened his mouth. “I just can’t right now. Maybe in a little while I’ll let it grow out again.” 

Dean nodded as he gazed at Naythin’s eyes in the reflection in the mirror. “I know, it’s okay. Whatever you gotta do. It’s just hair.” He turned and headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen pantry so he could grab the dustpan and broom and sweep up the hair from around the toilet. If they glued all that hair together they could probably make a couple of Afghan hounds. 

Running his hand over his head a few more times, Naythin sighed heavily as he turned to walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. The cabin was one room with only two door for the bedroom and bathroom which made keeping an eye on Dean a lot easier. Walking over to the fridge, Naythin hesitated. His fingertips drumming along the side of his thighs as he stared at the fridge door. He watched Dean out of the corner of his eye as he pulled the broom and dust pan from the pantry and walked back to the bathroom. Chewing on the inside of his lip, he checked on Dean one more time before pulling the fridge open and taking out a can of Coke and setting it on the counter. “You wan’ somethin’ to drink?” He held the door open as he looked back over his shoulder. The hand at his side was shaking. He wasn’t exactly comfortable doing something so mundane as getting himself something to drink. 

“Yeah, sure,” Dean called back as he swept up all the hair in the bathroom. “Whatever yer havin’.” 

Nodding, Naythin turned back to the fridge to pull out another can of Coke. Slamming the door a little harder than necessary, he picked up his can from the counter and walked over to the bathroom. Leaning against the wall, he held the can out to Dean. “Can we name it fluffy?” His eyes lowered to the large pile of hair Dean was sweeping into the dustpan. It was the size of a small dog. 

Dean glanced up at Naythin and his lips slowly curved into a wide smile that was immediately followed by a soft chuckle. It shouldn’t amaze him the way it did that Naythin had just made a joke. He had to quickly look down at the floor before Naythin saw the wonder and...something akin to _awe_ in his eyes. He gave a softly huffed chuckle again as he leaned the broom against the dustpan as he lifted it from the floor, to make sure none of the hair tried to jump out of the pan and make a run for it. “It’d definitely be a either a collie or an afghan hound with all that hair,” he mused with a slow nod of his head. 

Ducking his head, one corner of Naythin’s lips curved into the smallest of smiles. It felt almost foreign. He hadn’t done it in so long. Turning to the side, he took a step back as Dean walked past him toward the trash can in the corner of the kitchen. Looking down at his hands, he wanted to kick himself for trying to give Dean the Coke when he obviously had his hands full. Clearing his throat, Naythin walked over to the couch setting both cans on the coffee table. Lifting one foot, he braced against the cushion as he turned and crouched in the corner so he could see the whole room. It still hurt to sit. Not as much on the couch but if he stayed in one position for too long, the pain started again. It was just easier and more familiar to crouch with his weight supported on the balls of his feet. 

Once Dean had thrown the hair away and had returned the broom and dustpan to the pantry, he turned his attention to the Coke Naythin had tried to offer him before as well as Naythin himself. He hated seeing Naythin crouched the way he was rather than relaxed back on the couch. He couldn’t help it, didn’t even really think about it anymore, but every time he saw it he ground his molars so hard he was sure they had spider web cracks in them. He tried to hide his feelings beneath that mask he always wore on a Hunt but he had a feeling that, just like on a Hunt, Naythin would see right through it. After all, Naythin had been the only one to see, to know, just how scared he’d been about going to Hell. 

Naythin could feel Dean’s eyes on him. He didn’t need to look up to see the look on Dean’s face. Closing his eyes, Naythin tried several times to straighten his legs and actually sit on the couch or at least keep one leg under him to act as a cushion. Each time he tried, he started shaking and had to stop. Too many raw, open memories. “I know that look.” It had been easier to hide behind the curtain of long hair. Now, with it gone, Naythin looked over at Dean from under his brows. There was no more hiding. 

“What look?” Dean inquired. Yeah, he didn’t do innocent very well. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of one of the recliners, facing Naythin rather than the television. “Would a pillow help?” He wasn’t trying to be stupid or an ass, he honestly wasn’t sure if it would or not, it wasn’t as though he’d actually seen Naythin naked since he got back. Naythin had made it a point that he didn’t see him naked. That, and the fact that he wasn’t going to push Naythin into showing him what had happened and then stand there gawking like some kind of asshole, made it hard for Dean to know just how bad things were...physically. 

Naythin huffed. It came out a quick puff of air from his nostrils against the fleece material of his sweats that covered his knees. “What look? The same look I used to have when you came back from Hell. The one where you want to fix it but you don’ know what to do.” 

“Yeah well…” Dean muttered and looked at the floor and the coffee table, anywhere but at Naythin for a couple of minutes before finally lifting his eyes to Naythin’s. “You never answered about the pillow.” 

Sighing, Naythin tucked his chin closer to his chest and rubbed his eyes against his knees. Lifting his head, he slowly unfolded his legs and stood to his feet. Two short strides closed the distance between himself and Dean. Lowering himself slowly down to his knees in front of him, Naythin rested his hands on the top of Dean’s thighs just above his knees. “Pillow’s not gonna help. Thanks though. I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you. I’m...I’m tryin’ like hell to get past it all. I jus’...” Shaking his head, he lowered his eyes, bowing his head, as he leaned forward until the top of his head rested lightly against Dean’s chest. 

Dean shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Naythin and ran his hands lightly against Naythin’s back. He could feel some of the corded skin from the many beatings Naythin had received over the years and every single time, it tore Dean up inside. “I know you are, it’s not yer fault. M’sorry, it jus’...” He gave his head a slight shake as he squeezed his eyes closed briefly before reopening them. “You dunno what I wanna do to the sonofabitch. There’s no way you could know,” he mused softly, his voice raw and gutted. He cleared his throat a couple of times and lifted his attention to the counter. “Have you been takin’ yer meds?” Naythin had, over the past week, gotten more used to taking them, so much so in fact that he usually told Dean when it was time for one. It was a new topic and it wasn’t. If Naythin was taking his meds like he should and the pain… _inside_ him wasn’t getting any better than he was going to have to call Doctor Norris. 

Sliding his hands along Dean’s thighs, Naythin wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned into Dean a bit more. He had a pretty good idea what Dean wanted to do to the vampire. It was right along the same lines of what Naythin wanted to do to the sonofabitch. Once he got over the mind numbing and paralyzing fear of seeing him again. When Dean asked about his meds, Naythin knew the conversation was over. Sighing softly, he raised his head, pulling back just enough to see Dean’s face. “Yeah, I’ve been takin’ ‘em. You know that. Not gonna skip any of ‘em.” He hated taking pills, always had. The antibiotics had finally started to work a few days ago. At least he wasn't pissing fire anymore. 

Dean nodded slowly. “You know if the pain...you know...doesn’t start gettin’ better there might be...complications.” He cleared his throat and looked down for a minute before lifting his eyes again. “The doc said there was a lot of internal...uh...tearing an’ that he had to sew up a lot of it.” Even he knew that the rectum wasn’t exactly the perfect place to be sewing up anything. Infection was more than likely going to set in no matter what a person did. Unless they were constipated for the duration of healing. Yeah, not really a good idea either. 

That was one way to make a conversation get really awkward. “Yeah, it uh...s’only been a week or so.” Pulling his arms away, Naythin pushed to his feet and walked over to the counter where the small pharmacy of pill bottles were lined up. Opening each bottle, he shook out the pills he needed capping the bottles as he went. He hesitated when he came to the sleeping pills. His fingers drumming lightly on the counter top as he stared down at the bottle. Looking to the side, he checked the time. It was only a little after four in the afternoon. He’d been up for just over three hours. Leaving the bottle alone, Naythin gathered up the handful of pills and walked back to the coffee table. Tipping his head back, he popped all the pills in his mouth at once. They tasted like shit. Why some geek in a lab coat couldn’t make pills taste better was beyond him. Picking up his can of Coke, Naythin popped the tab and took a long pull to swallow the pills.

Dean lowered his gaze as he nodded to Naythin’s words. It was hard to believe sometimes that it had only been a week. Sometimes it felt like forever while other times it felt like Naythin had only been back for a second. One thing was for sure, and he was a little glad that Naythin never noticed it, likely because of his own panic and need to always see him but, he was never relaxed if he didn’t know Naythin was right. there. beside him. Or at least in the next room. Maybe he would always be that way because of what had happened, he didn’t know. Lifting his gaze to Naythin as he came back over, he watched as he popped a handful of pills into his mouth and then chased them with half the can of Coke. “It uh...what sounds good for dinner? I could make hamburgers on the grill outside.” 

Lowering the can, Naythin turned to stare at the door. He swirled the can in his hand a few times before slowly nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Turning back to Dean, he set the can on the coffee table. “I could...I could help, if ya want.” 

Dean’s brows rose before he could stop them but he had at least kept the look of surprise from his face. “You sure yer okay with that? Bein’ outside, I mean.” Oh yeah, that sounded good. “I don’t mean…” He heaved a heavy sigh and lowered his eyes for a moment as he tried to get his thoughts straight before he made an even bigger mess of things. Lifting his head, his eyes met Naythin’s. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I just...it’d be the first time you were outside since we left the hospital, I didn’t know how you’d feel about that...that’s all.” 

Sighing heavily, Naythin raised a hand to the back of his neck. Squeezing hard, he sniffed as he looked back to the door. It wasn’t that he was afraid of being outside. He was terrified of the nest finding him and seeing him. If that happened, Naythin _knew_ they’d try to take him back. Maybe they would. They’d left him in that abandoned house to die after the fire was set by the Hunters. Maybe they didn’t want him anymore? Maybe _He_ didn’t want him anymore. Swallowing hard, Naythin lowered his arm back down to his side. “I uh...I-I can s-stay on the porch...by the d-door.” Shrugging, he turned his attention back to Dean. 

Dean slowly shook his head as he pulled to his feet and walked over to Naythin, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in close against him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Way to go, Winchester. Naythin had gotten better at not stuttering. Now, he only did it when he was really afraid. And he’d just started it up again. Awesome. One of these days, Winchester, maybe you’ll learn to keep your mouth shut. “I’m not ever gonna let anything happen to you again, I promise you that. I don’t care what it takes.” Even if he had to go back to Hell to insure Naythin’s continued freedom and safety. “If you wanna come out an’ help me, you can...I’d love the help.” 

Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. Lowering his head, he rested his forehead against the top of his shoulder. “Okay. I’ll help.” He wasn’t sure exactly how much _help_ he’d be. It would be nice to go outside. Even if he didn’t get past the door. 

Dean turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s. “I love you,” he murmured so softly his words were nearly a whisper. “C’mon,” he urged with a slight nod of his head toward the kitchen. “I need to take the beef patties out of the freezer and get the grill started.” 

“I love you, too.” Naythin tightened his arms around Dean for a few seconds before slowly pulling them back and following him into the kitchen, eyeballing the front door as if he expected it to open on its own letting the whole nest walk in. 

Dean’s arms slowly pulled from around Naythin and he jerked his head toward the kitchen as he turned and walked into it. He pulled open the freezer and took out a package of four beef patties and carried them to the sink. Turning the faucet on he let the sink fill up a good amount before placing the patties face down into the water to help get them to thaw faster. Turning away, once he turned off the water, he nearly collided with Naythin. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close to his side. “You wanna cut up the tomatoes and onion for the burgers? Grab some cheese out of the fridge too.” 

Without saying anything, Naythin walked over to the fridge to get the tomatoes and cheese. Setting them on the counter, he went over to the pantry to get an onion. Walking back to the counter, he grabbed the cutting board that was leaning against the back of the counter. Reaching for the butcher block of knives, he pulled out the larger butcher knife and started slicing the tomatoes. After he’d made a few slices, Naythin stared down at the cut tomato on the board. It was such an ordinary thing to do. Not that either he or Dean were chefs or anything but they’d made their fair share of sandwiches at Bobby and Ellen’s. They’d sliced their weight in tomatoes over the years. It was something he never really thought about. It was automatic. 

Dean stepped up behind Naythin and, without even thinking about it, wrapped his arms around Naythin from behind, pressing his body flush with Naythin’s as he leaned his chin lightly against Naythin’s shoulder. 

Naythin tensed. Every muscle locking up when he felt _someone_ come up behind him. He let out a startled yell, his Hunter instincts kicked in as he dropped the knife and drove his right elbow backwards as hard and as fast as he could. Lifting his left arm, he swung his arm back hard, his elbow connecting with a loud crack. The loud grunt of pain had Naythin spinning around. His eyes were wide, his heart pounding in his chest as he assumed a fighter's stance. 

Dean hadn’t been expecting the elbow to the ribs or the next blow that followed. He grunted softly in pain as he found himself knocked back against the wall. If he hadn’t reached out with one hand to grab hold of the fridge, he likely would have landed on his ass. A fight was the last thing on his mind. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” He held up his hands in front of him, palms out in surrender fashion. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he quickly explained. _I was just holding my husband._ “Don’t do it again. I got it. I got it.” 

Slowly lowering his arms, Naythin’s mouth fell open when he saw Dean leaning against the wall with his hands up. “Oh, God! Dean, I-I didn’...Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Naythin took a couple hesitant steps toward Dean. He’d hit Dean. He’d attacked Dean. Shaking his head, Naythin slowly backed away until his back hit the counter. His knees gave out as he slowly slid to the floor. Bowing his head, he covered his face with his forearms. “I’m s-sorry. I-I’m so s-sorry.” Tears ran down his face, dripping off the end of his nose as he pulled his knees up tight to his chest and started to slowly rock back and forth. He could have killed Dean. He had the knife in his hand when Dean hugged him from behind. 

Dean lowered his hands the second Naythin seemed to realize that it was him and that he wasn’t going to hurt Naythin. He slowly shook his head as Naythin backed up, moving away from him even as he stepped forward. “Baby, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he comforted as he stepped over to Naythin and crouched down beside him. He hesitantly laid a hand on Naythin’s shoulder, uncertain if he was going to scare Naythin again by touching him without Naythin seeing the movement. When he had his hand on Naythin’s shoulder, he gave it a very gentle squeeze. “It’s okay, baby. I shouldn’t have come up behind you like that.” _It was habit._ “It’s not yer fault, I should have warned you.” 

Feeling Dean’s hand on his shoulder, Naythin tensed for a moment before he slowly lowered his arms and reached out for him. Gripping a handful of Dean’s shirt, Naythin leaned to the side, pulling Dean close to him. “I’m s-sorry. I’m so s-sorry. I-I didn’...oh, God. I could’ve killed you.” Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, Naythin pressed the side of his head against Dean’s chest. “I c-could’ve k-killed you.” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake. “No you couldn’t have,” he argued gently. “I’m fine, baby. It’s okay.” 

“I had the knife. I...I c-could’ve stabbed y-you.” Tightening his arms around Dean, Naythin turned his head hiding his face so Dean couldn’t see him. If he hadn’t have dropped the knife, Naythin could have easily turned it on Dean. “I-I’m so sorry.” 

“Baby, it’s okay. And no, you wouldn’t have hurt me. I know you. There’s no way you would have hurt me,” Dean responded softly. He knew what Naythin meant, and technically he was right, but he also knew Naythin, like he said, and he knew that Naythin would never hurt him. Not intentionally anyway. 

Naythin hadn’t even hesitated. Being slow got you killed real quick. Sniffing softly, he swallowed hard as he pulled his head back. “Are you o-okay? Don’...don’ lie. D-did I hurt you?” Taking one hand from around Dean, Naythin ran his hand down over his face wiping as many tears away as he could. 

Dean shook his head. “I’m good. My pride’s a little wounded but otherwise m’good,” he assured. “An’ no, m’not lyin’. You wanna see for yerself?” 

Naythin’s eyes narrowed as he tilted his head to the side checking the side of Dean’s face and head. He knew he’d hit Dean in the ribs. The second hit he wasn’t so clear on. Shaking his head, Naythin looked down at the floor. “No. I-I believe you.” 

It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Naythin tended to not look at Dean, at all if he could help it, when he was undressed. He’d noticed it the first night they’d spent at the cabin and dismissed it as nothing. A week later, things still hadn’t changed, he was starting to think that he was going to wind up in one of those marriages where they each had their own bedroom. Or in the case of Hunters, their own separate motel room. 

After a few more minutes, Naythin pulled away from Dean. Leaning against the cabinet, he glanced quickly at Dean a few times before slowly getting to his feet. Wrapping his arms across his chest, Naythin hugged himself hard. “I-I’m...I’m gonna um...I’m gonna g-go on the couch.” Ducking his head, he hurried across the room, grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. Going to the far corner, he crouched on the cushion, covered himself with the blanket as he pulled his legs up tight to his chest. Fisting large handfuls of the blanket, Naythin tucked his hands up under his chin. His eyes were lowered to the section of the couch just in front of his feet. 

Dean slowly pulled to his full height and watched Naythin nearly run to the couch where he crouched, again, with the blanket from the back of it covering him. Sonofabitch. Two steps forward and four steps back. He leaned the heels of his hands against the counter top and let his head fall loose on his shoulders, his chin nearly to his chest as he closed his eyes. Damn it. After a good couple of minutes he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. Reaching for the knife Naythin had abandoned, he finished cutting up the tomatoes and the one onion before putting them both on a paper plate and placing them to the side. Taking the cutting board and knife to the sink he set them to one side before wiping his hands off and heading for the bedroom so he could grab his jacket out of the closet. 

Naythin watched Dean finish cutting the tomato and onion for the burgers. He felt like shit for what he’d done. He’d come so close to killing Dean, just thinking about it had him trembling. Without moving his head, Naythin watched as Dean cleaned up the cutting board and walked to the bedroom. His heart jumped into his throat when he couldn’t see Dean. It didn’t matter that Naythin could hear the closet door open or the soft bang of the hanger as Dean pulled his jacket off it. Naythin had just thrown the blanket off his legs, when Dean walked back into the living room settling his jacket on his shoulders and fixing the collar. For a split second, Naythin thought Dean was going to leave him for what he’d done. His hands lowered. One landing on the armrest, the other reaching for the back of the couch, his fingers digging into the padding. When Dean didn’t pick up his keys, Naythin closed his eyes as he leaned back onto the couch. _He’s not leaving. It’s okay. He’s not leaving._ Licking his lips, Naythin sat up a little straighter. “D-Dean...w-wait.” 

Dean stopped in mid-step when Naythin called out to him. He turned around to face Naythin and lifted his brows questioningly. “What’s wrong, baby?” he inquired. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong but it wasn’t like he was actually _going_ anywhere. He was only going to the grill, which sat just outside and to the right of the driveway. Naythin would be able to see him easily out the window. “I’m jus’ goin’ to the grill.” 

Nodding, Naythin pushed off the couch. Crossing the short distance that separated them, he stepped into Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. Turning his head, he rested his cheek on the top of Dean’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’ mean to hit you. You know I’d never hurt you like that.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Naythin and hugged him close. “I know, baby. I said that you’d never hurt me. I know you wouldn’t. It’s okay. I should have warned you. I jus’...habit, y’know?” 

Biting his bottom lip, Naythin stepped back, pulling his arms from around Dean and crossing them tightly over his own chest. “I know.” Naythin had always loved it when Dean would come up behind him and hug him. Now, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be okay with it again. “I’m...I’m gonna stay in.” Glancing toward the window, he looked back at Dean. “I can um...I can see the grill from inside.” 

Dean’s arms slowly slid from around Naythin but remained at his hips as he nodded slowly. “Okay,” he murmured softly. He had to admit that he was somewhat disappointed. He and Naythin use to do everything together. Even something that trivial. Maybe that was why their relationship never really surprised anyone. He let his hands fall away from Naythin’s hips, his arms hanging loose at his sides. He forced a slight smile as he gave a curt nod. “I’ll be back after I get it goin’.” He turned then and headed for the door. Unlocking the deadbolts, yes plural, Hunter’s cabin, they were lucky there wasn’t a shit ton more of them instead of just two, he unlocked the doorknob and pulled the door open. Stepping outside, he paused for a moment as he thought about telling Naythin to lock the door behind him. He was relatively sure that saying it would only cause Naythin to worry more, but it wasn’t a bad idea. Shit. He should have brought the keys out with him so he could lock at least the knob without Naythin even having to worry about it. He turned his head toward the crack in the door due to where he held it. “Lock the door behind me, I’ll knock when I need back in.” He cringed internally, even as he pulled the door closed behind him. He walked across the small porch, down the step and over to the grill. 

Naythin’s hands as well as the rest of his body started shaking the second Dean crossed the threshold. He had to swallow hard several times to keep him mouth from drying out. When he told him to lock the door, Naythin nodded quickly. His hand reaching for the first deadbolt before the door was fully closed. As soon as he had both dead bolts thrown as well as the door knob locked, he turned and walked to the window. He could hear the heavy thuds of Dean’s boots on the front porch followed by the crunch of gravel from the driveway. Keeping his arms crossed over his chest, Naythin leaned against the wall next to the window. The black t-shirt and dark grey sweats he wore blending in with the darkened interior of the cabin. He knew Dean would see him. They could always pick each other out in a crowd. Anyone else looking in the window wouldn’t even know Naythin was there. 

Dean glanced toward the cabin as he walked and his heart constricted at the sight of Naythin looking so horribly sad as he stood just to one side of one of the front windows. He had to pull his gaze away before he wound up running back inside like a damn fool and grabbing Naythin in his arms and never letting go. Oh yeah, he belonged in one of one of those Harlequin romance novels. Man up, asshole. He’s fine. Blowing out a breath, he turned his attention to the grill and was thankful for something else to focus on. 

Naythin didn’t move from the window. His eyes darted around as Dean worked on getting the grill started. The thing looked like it was as old as dirt and ready to fall apart if enough rust fell off it. Naythin watched as Dean walked around the grill over to the covered porch for the bag of charcoal. Carrying it back, Naythin sighed as he tightened his arms around his chest. You’d think someone who’d spent the last few years locked inside would want to be anywhere but _inside_. There were too many places for someone or some _thing_ to hide outside. Too many places and not enough eyes. He wanted to be outside with Dean. He wanted to shove Dean to the side, gripping at him for not putting the charcoal in right. You had to stack it in a pile in the middle of the grill and not spread out all over. Shaking his head, Naythin huffed. He couldn’t count how many times he’d told Dean that. Lifting one hand, Naythin ran his palm over the top of his head. It was going to take some getting used to having his hair so short. He’d always kept it on the long side, much to his father’s utter disapproval. It was one of the main reason’s Naythin kept it long. Teenage rebellion at its finest. 

Dean continued to glance at the cabin, every chance he got when it wouldn’t _look_ , to the casual observer, like he was looking at the cabin. Actually, to one window in particular. Taking out his lighter, he lowered his hand to the coals and got the fire started, nearly burning his fingers off in the process. Yeah, any other time, back before…. Anyway, he could almost hear Naythin, his Naythin, yelling at him to stack the coals and to use a damn match instead of burning his fingers with the damn lighter. The thought brought a wistful smile to his face and had his heart clenching painfully in his chest. God, he missed him so much. Even with Naythin back, it wasn’t the Naythin he remembered, it wasn’t _his_ Naythin. He squeezed his eyes closed as he stood in front of the grill and said a silent prayer that Naythin would heal, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. 

The longer Dean stood staring into the flames of the grill, the more anxious and nervous Naythin became. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. He wasn’t even moving his damn head to look around. “Dean, come on. Come inside.” Shifting his weight on his feet, Naythin’s eyes darted around the small area he could see. “Dean, please...come inside.” He knew Dean didn’t have his Colt with him. Naythin wasn’t sure about a knife. Dean had a habit of hiding one in his boot. So at least _maybe_ he had that. Drumming his fingers on his ribs, Naythin nervously licked his lips and chewing on his bottom lip. “Dude...c’mon!” Naythin was about to turn and open the door to tell Dean enough was enough when Dean finally turned and headed back to the door. Naythin’s knees nearly gave out in gratitude at the sight. Turning, he quickly made his way to the door, his fingers hovering over the deadbolts. 

Dean blinked his eyes open and stared at the flames for a good full minute before finally turning and heading back to the door. His chest still hurt, but he was able to hide it well enough. Climbing the step onto the porch he went to the door and knocked twice, paused and knocked once more so that Naythin would know to open the door, that it was him. 

Naythin had the first deadbolt open before the third knock had time to echo through the cabin. The other deadbolt and lock on the doorknob were opened in record time as Naythin yanked the door open, stepping to the side giving Dean just enough room to squeeze through. “What the hell?! You fall asleep out there?” Closing the door louder than necessary, Naythin quickly locked it. Turning to face Dean, he raised one hand pointing toward the door. “Careless much? You know better than that!” 

Dean shrugged out of his jacket as he tipped his head slightly to one side in what could only be called a head shrug. “I was fine,” he murmured, “You don’t have to worry about me.” What was he going to say, I was remembering the old you? Not on your life. 

Naythin’s eyebrows shot up into his forehead as he stared at Dean. “Don’t…” Nodding, he shrugged as he walked back to the couch. “Yeah, right. Okay.” Pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, Naythin climbed into the corner and covered himself. Leaning his back against the cushion and the edge of the armrest, he pulled his legs in tight to his chest and lowered his chin to his knees. 

Dean heaved a sigh as he watched Naythin storm off back to the couch. Lovely. He walked over to the couch and tossed his jacket onto the back of one of the recliners. “Baby,” he sighed, “I just meant that I was okay, like I said. I didn’t mean…I didn’t mean that you shouldn’t care about me or whatever…it’s just that you have a lot on yer plate, worryin’ about me’s kinda the last thing you need right now.” 

Telling Naythin to not worry about Dean did about as much good as saying the same thing Dean. Eye rolls and a whole lot of huffing. They’d worried about each since the day they met. They’d always been together except for the time Dean was in Hell and the scattering of years they Hunted separately after Naythin’s family was killed. Now, things were a lot different. If something was stupid enough to go after Dean, Naythin was stuck in the cabin. Fear paralyzing him in place. Hell, he was as much of a danger to Dean than any thing he’d ever gone against. He didn’t think, he reacted and that was not good. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Sighing heavily, Naythin nodded against his knee. “I always worry ‘bout you. You know that. S’not gonna change. M’sorry. I didn’ mean to yell at you.” Tucking his chin nearly to his chest, Naythin pressed his eyes to his knee. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. Shit. He walked around the couch and took a seat next to Naythin holding an arm out for Naythin to move closer if he wanted to, he wasn’t going to push. Not after the major goof up he’d already done in the kitchen. He was still kicking himself for that one as it was. When Naythin didn’t move, he sighed softly. Maybe he couldn’t see him. “Baby,” he urged softly. 

Naythin didn’t raise his head for couple minutes. When he finally did, he wouldn’t look Dean in the eye. He glanced at his outstretched arm and leaned against Dean’s side resting his head against Dean’s chest. Naythin kept his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, his fingertips pressing small dents into the material of his sweats. 

Dean stifled a groan as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut for a brief moment before opening them. Damn it to hell. Upsetting Naythin was the last thing he’d meant to do. Sonofabitch. He wrapped his arm around Naythin’s shoulders and leaned his head to the side toward Naythin. “I love you. I’m sorry. I guess I was daydreamin’, an’ yer right, I need to be more careful. I didn’t mean to hurt you, upset you…” _Whatever I did._ “Please don’t hide from me. I hate it when you do that. I’m not ever gonna think less of you. An’ I dunno why you think you can’t look at me but...there is nothing that would ever make that true.” 

Leaning slightly to one side, Naythin slowly pulled his arm from around his legs and wrapped it around Dean’s back. Shifting closer, he reached across Dean with his other arm. Fisting a handful of Dean’s t-shirt, Naythin sighed. “It’s not…” Oh hell. Come right out and say it. What’s the worst that can happen? “Lookin’ someone in the eye didn’t end well...for me.” 

Dean heaved a sigh and had to force himself _not_ to tense or grind his teeth down to bare nubs. “That…” He swallowed hard and pushed the rage down behind a wall where he could keep it hidden until the day that sonofabitch was found. “That’s never gonna happen again. You know you can look me in the eye. I love to look into yer eyes, you know that. What they did...what that sonofabitch did...I know it’s hard to believe or get use to but...that’s gone, and it’s never coming back. I promise you that.” _No matter what it takes. No matter what I have to do, you will **always** be safe from him...from them._

“I know. I know you wouldn’t...do what they did, what He did. It’s not like I’m _not_ looking on purpose. When you get it beat into you for three years, it’s a hard habit it break. I’m sorry. I’m trying. I am. It’s not easy.” 

Dean tightened his arm around Naythin as he felt the knot form in his gut to the point that he thought he might be sick. He swallowed hard several times before finally trusting himself to speak without hurling all over them both. “I know you are, baby. I know. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. I know yer doin’ the best you can...I jus’...I want you to know that yer okay now. Yer safe. You don’t ever have to worry about that sonofabitch again.” He didn’t think that Naythin was ever going to forgive him for what he’d done, for not finding him. As often as he mentioned it, how often he said just how long he’d been held by that sadistic bastard, he was sure that there was no way Naythin could...or would...ever forgive him. A fact of which ate at Dean every. single. minute. of every. single. day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> ***We apologize for the delay in updating MISSING. Everyday life took precedent.***

Ellen packed up her Jeep with what would be for two normal people, two weeks worth of groceries. For Dean and Naythin, they’d be lucky if it lasted a week with the way those two ate. Slamming the back door closed, she pulled out her keys and climbed behind the wheel. Starting the engine, she quickly put the Jeep in gear and pulled out of the parking lot of the Roadhouse and headed North. 

Three hours later, Ellen pulled onto the long two track that led back to the cabin. The Jeep bouncing in the shallow ruts and potholes. Her eye scanning the area for fresh tire tracks or anything else that seemed out of place. As she rounded the last bend, she smiled when she spotted the Impala parked in front of the cabin. The smoke rising from the grill made her smile so wide her cheeks hurt. That had to be a good sign. 

Parking next to the Impala, Ellen honked the horn once as she cut the engine and shoved open the driver’s side door. Opening the back door, she reached in and started grabbing bags. Leaving the door to the Jeep open, she turned and started for the cabin. Once she was on the porch, she stopped in front of the door and gave it a solid kick. “Open up in there! I have food!” 

Hearing the horn from outside, Dean pulled his arm from around Naythin and turned in the seat to look over the back of the couch toward the door. He pulled to his feet and was on his way to one of the front windows to see just who it was outside when he heard the kick at the front door and the sound of Ellen’s voice following after it. He smiled wide as he hurried to the door and unlocked it, opening it up wide for Ellen to come in. When he stepped around the door he saw that Ellen was loaded down with far too many groceries for one woman to carry. He quickly reached for them, at least the heaviest ones and carried them over to the counter with her. He knew without being told that there was more and as soon as he put what he had in his hands down, he headed out the door and to the still opened door of the jeep to get the rest. 

Blowing out a loud breath, Ellen set the bags on the kitchen table. She could feel Naythin’s eyes watching everything she did. The soft rustle of the blanket followed by the creak of the floorboards told her Naythin was off the couch and headed for the open door. No doubt to make sure he could still see Dean. Sighing heavily, she started to unload the bags without saying anything. She’d hoped for some sort of progress. It had only been a little over a week so it wasn’t as if she were expecting a miracle. 

Placing a loaf of bread on the table, Ellen reached in for a carton of eggs. “How ya doin’, Naythin?” 

Shrugging one shoulder, Naythin didn’t take his eyes off Dean as he loaded up on grocery bags from the back of Ellen’s Jeep. “M’okay.” He glanced over at Ellen grateful that she wasn’t staring at him. 

Nodding, Ellen started unloading the next bag, her eyes down so she wouldn’t make Naythin uncomfortable. It killed her to not be able to walk over to him and hug him. “That’s good. That’s real good. I saw the grill goin’ when I drove up. You boy’s have room for one more?” 

“Um...I don’...you uh...you’d have to ask Dean.” Getting himself his own drink and yeah, even making his own sandwich was one thing. His decision making skills were seriously lacking. The threat of saying the wrong thing was still way too fresh. 

Dean hit the jeep door with his hip, rather than his foot, he didn’t have a death wish, and headed for the front door, thankful that it was still wide open. He had enough bags of food in his arms to feed a small village for a week. He stepped up onto the porch and into the cabin, carrying the bags into the kitchen and just standing there. Some of the bags were too low to place on the counter and others were too high to drop onto the floor, not to mention he could barely see over the top of some of the bags he carried. “Uh...help?” 

Ellen hurried to Dean’s side, prying a few bags from his fingers and taking the top most ones so he could see where he was going. “Just set those on the counter.” She instructed as she set the bags she’d taken from Dean back to the small table. Turning to close the door, Ellen stopped in her tracks, a small smile curving her lips when she saw Naythin closing and locking the door. “Thank you, Naythin. You wanna give me a hand puttin’ this stuff away?” She wasn’t going to push. 

Lifting one hand, Naythin ran his palm over the top of his head to the nape of his neck. Squeezing hard one time, he nodded and walked over to where Dean was unloading bags and putting stuff in the fridge and freezer. 

“What’ve you got planned for the grill, Dean? Or are you turning into a fire bug?” Emptying a bag, Ellen balled it up and shoved it into another bag to keep the mess down to a minimum. 

“Uh, just some burgers,” Dean responded and tossed a crumpled bag in Ellen’s direction, making sure _not_ to actually hit her. What? Again, he didn’t have a death wish. A smile curved his lips as his eyes met hers. “Since when have I ever been a fire bug? I think yer confusing me with Sam.” 

Smiling, Ellen picked up the bag from the floor. “You got room for one more?” She glanced at Naythin as he carried two cartons of eggs to the fridge. She wasn’t about to put Naythin on the spot by telling Dean she’d asked him already. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he frowned thoughtfully and nodded. “Yeah, sure,” he turned toward Naythin. “That okay with you if Ellen joins us for dinner?” He wasn’t sure how Naythin would react to having someone else with them. Sure he’d had a hospital full of people around him before but he’d pretty much remained glued to Dean’s chest then too. 

Naythin was pulling water bottles out of the plastic rings and setting them on the shelf in the fridge. He hesitated for a moment before pulling the last bottle out and closing the fridge door. Walking over to the trash, he dropped the rings into it. “Yeah. It’s fine.” Clearing his throat, Naythin walked over the table and started to collect the plastic bags. Ducking his head, he glanced over at Ellen. “Hi, Ellen.” He wasn’t trying to be rude. Her sudden appearance threw him. 

Ellen smiled wide as she turned to face Naythin. Lifting her hand so he could see the movement, she raised his hand to his upper arm and squeezed gently. “Hi, sweetie.” 

Nodding curtly, Naythin picked up the bags and walked them over to the trash. Pushing them down into the can so they wouldn’t come back out and fall on the floor. When he was done, he walked out of the kitchen and back to the couch. Picking the blanket up from the floor, he carefully folded it and lay it over the back. 

Dean didn’t say a word but he couldn’t help the way he stared at Naythin, one brow slowly lifting curiously. He turned his head and looked over at Ellen for a moment until she noticed him looking at her and he gave a barely there jerk of his head toward Naythin. He hadn’t left the couch since the incident with the vegetables. Maybe they needed Ellen to come by more often. 

While the others had gone to ground Tristan had remained awake, alert, searching for his pet. He’d managed to find the Roadhouse easily enough and so he’d sat a few miles away and watched through those cumbersome binoculars, waiting for Ellen to leave. He followed her home a few times, but that wasn’t what he wanted. He could care a less how the woman lived or where. No, following this woman, he knew that if he were to bide his time, would lead him to the big pay out, that he would find his precious pet. Sitting in his car a few miles back from where Ellen had turned her jeep, he smiled as he sat leaning out the driver’s side window, his eyes squinting against the slowly setting sun. “I’m closer than you think, pet.” A slow smile curved Tristan’s blood stained lips as he gazed into the distance from under his brows. 

Ellen glanced over at Naythin as he folded the blanket and lay it over the back of the couch. Looking at Dean, she shrugged her shoulder. She had no idea what had been going on with them in the past week. Picking up two loaves of bread, she walked them over to the fridge setting them on the top. “How’s he doin? I asked and he said okay.” If it was the Winchester version of okay, Ellen knew Naythin was anything _but_ okay. 

Dean looked over at Naythin from under his brows before looking back at Ellen and giving a curt shake of his head. “He has good… _moments_ but...somethin’ always happens...an’ it feels like we take two steps back to every one step forward,” he whispered in an attempt to make sure that Naythin didn’t hear them talking about him. 

Reaching out her hand, Ellen gripped Dean’s upper arm and squeezed gently. “Give ‘im time.” She wasn’t going to ask about nightmares. After what Naythin had been through, she knew they were going to be a constant in his life for a long time. Much like Dean’s nightmares about Hell. “Is he eating better? Maybe you should call that Dr. Norris an’ talk to him. He seemed to know a lot about what Naythin was going through.” 

Dean nodded and shrugged a shoulder. “He’s eatin’ okay. The uh, the other night I made grilled cheese an’ soup...he hid half his sandwich under the bed he made himself on the floor of the bedroom.” He gave his head a slow shake. “Nearly killed me when I found the crumbs.” 

Both of Ellen’s eyebrows jumped into her hairline. “He’s...he’s sleeping on the floor? What? Wh-why?” Carefully glancing back at Naythin, she watched as he crouched in the corner of the couch, leaning back against the corner with his knees pulled tight to his chest. “Does he always sit like that?” From where Naythin was sitting, Ellen knew he’d be able to see the whole cabin without having to get up. Dean’s revelation about the sandwich, had her heart breaking all over again. “Considering how thin he is, I doubt he ate regularly.” Sighing heavily, she ran her fingers through her hair before lowering her arm to her side. 

“I tried to get him to sleep in the bed with me, or hell I even offered to sleep on the couch and I’d give him the bed alone but,” Dean shook his head. “He won’t do it. He says he’s use to the floor and that the bed was only for…” He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. Telling Ellen that the bed was only for sex was about like telling your own Mother the same thing. He looked over at Naythin and nodded as he looked back at Ellen. “Yeah, he does. I asked him why he doesn’t sit down an’ he says it hurts. _That’s_ actually what I’m more worried about. I mean...the stitches are...y’know...up _there_ , that can’t be very clean.” Yep, he officially wanted to crawl under a rock and hide and it wasn’t even _his_ body. 

Ellen didn’t need Dean to paint her any clearer of a picture. Shaking her head, she took in a deep breath before letting it slowly. “Have you heard from Tag at all?” When Dean mentioned why Naythin sat the way he did on the couch, she frowned as she looked back over at him. “It’s been a week...a little over a week. I’m no doctor but don’ you think _that_ wouldn’t bother him anymore? Could they have missed something?” Naythin had been through enough. The thought of him having to go back to the hospital for more tests made her sick to her stomach. 

Naythin didn’t need to hear what was being said between Ellen and Dean to know they were talking about him. The hushed tones and occasional glances over at him were enough. Tightening his arms around his legs, he glanced toward the windows. He could just make out the red glow from the coals in the grill in the quickly darkening sky. Moving as far back on the couch as he could, he tucked his chin in closer and rested his eyes on his knees. He hated the dark. Some Hunter he was. 

“I dunno, that’s what I thought too. I mean, how long does it take… _that area_ to heal?” Dean shrugged to his own question. His entire body tensed at the subject of talking to Tag. “Yeah, I talked to him. I called him to tell him what vampire to kill,” he ground out a little louder than he’d meant to. “I asked Naythin to tell me about the vampire that held him. He uh, he said that the bastard talked about learning from Mommy Dearest. What vampire do we know who’s this sadistic?” He nodded to the look on Ellen’s face the widening of her eyes. “Yeah, exactly. So I called Tag an’ told him to cut Dayton’s head off his shoulders. I haven’t heard back from him since. I knew I should have killed that bastard the second I saw him.” He gave a disgusted shake of his head. “Later on, I asked Naythin to describe the sonofabitch, the description Naythin gave me didn’t sound like Dayton but if he’s went off the rails there’s no tellin’ what he might have done to camouflage who he really is.” 

“Are you sure… _she_ wasn’t involved? Did Naythin see her?” 

Dean shook his head. “He said he didn’t see any women while he was with ‘em,” Dean responded. “I’ve gotta wonder if she isn’t dead. I mean, I know I hit her pretty hard when I escaped but I didn’t think I’d actually killed her but, this sonofabitch said that by takin’ Naythin I was gonna hurt the way he was hurtin’ from losin’ someone he loved.” 

“Shit.” Ellen hissed as she walked toward the fridge and turned to face Dean again. “Taking Naythin was for revenge? To get back at you for...for Violet?” 

“It was revenge,” Dean confirmed, “And who else could it be for besides Vi?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Someone the bastard called Mommy Dearest. Sounds like Violet to me.” 

“Okay. Before you go condemning Tag’s foster son or whatever you wanna call him. Are you _sure_ that...psycho didn’t have any other kids? Did she… _turn_ anyone who would call her that?” Violet was a vampire. A really sick sadistic bitch of one. If anything she’d turn anyone who would stroke her over inflated ego. 

Dean slowly shook his head as he leaned a hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. “I dunno, I guess that’s possible. Didn’t really think of any vamps she made actually calling her that to be honest. I just know that Dayton was a Momma’s boy. If her crazy ass said jump Dayton asked how high, y’know? Naythin mentioned a uh…” He gave his head a quick shake and a slight shrug of his shoulders as he lifted a hand and used the side of it to slid down the front of his forehead like if he had bangs. “A patch of purplish color here.” 

Pulling her head back, Ellen smirked. “The vampire dyed his hair? Wow. That’s new.” Shaking her head, Ellen exhaled loudly. “Do you think they’ll come lookin’ for ‘im? I mean, they did leave him to die in that fire but…” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Meh, Violet’s hair wasn’t really black...at least the carpet didn’t match the drapes anyway. Try brown, not black. As for the nest. I dunno, an’ frankly I don’t care. If they come they’ll be walkin’ right into a slaughter, because I’ll kill every last one of the fuckers before I let ‘em anywhere near Naythin.” 

That was a little more than Ellen wanted or would ever _need_ to know about Violet. Sighing, Ellen raised her hand to Dean’s shoulder. “I know you will. Yer not alone on that line of thinkin’. We all want to keep Naythin safe.” 

Getting up slowly from the couch, Naythin walked past Ellen and Dean and went to the fridge. Pulling it open, he took out a bottle of water and opened it. Holding the cap in his hand, he looked from Ellen to Dean and back again. “I’m not gonna explode or anything. I know I’m a mess. You two whisperin’ in here doesn’t make it any better.” Closing the fridge door, he walked back to the couch. “Coals are dyin’ on the grill.” Grabbing the blanket, he set the water bottle down on the coffee table. Instead of crouching in the corner, Naythin lay down in the same spot. His knees pulled up tight to his chest and covered himself with the blanket.

Dean’s brows rose as he watched Naythin walk back over to the couch. He turned his head and looked over at Ellen, the same look on his face. “Guess he told us,” he mused as he walked past Ellen to the sink. Picking the packages of meat out of the water, he grabbed a plate and a pair of tongs and headed for the door. He’d get the cheese and his jacket once he had the burgers on and the fire stoked in the grill. 

That went well. Sighing, Ellen watched Dean go to the sink to get the burgers ready. As he walked to the door, she went ahead of him and unlocked it. Holding it open, she stood next to the door watching Naythin. He was still on the couch. Ellen expected him to get up and follow Dean. 

“I can see ‘im from here, Ellen. Close an’ lock the door. He’ll knock when he’s comin’ back in.” Pulling the blanket up to his chin, Naythin stared out the window watching Dean spread the coals around and put the burgers on the grill. 

It had gotten cold fast since he’d last been out, even just to get the groceries. Autumn had definitely settled itself in Nebraska. Looking up from the grill, Dean slowly turned his head, searching the nearby tree line and what of the driveway off the main road that he could see. He squinted into the coming darkness. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and he wasn’t sure exactly what had his Hunter spidey senses going haywire. Hell, maybe it was all the talk of vampires. He shook it off as being nothing more than that, but he stayed outside longer than he needed to, his eyes surveying the area as best he could with as fast night was moving in. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but the instincts that had been ingrained in him since he was a boy wouldn’t leave him alone. He turned away from the grill when he got too cold to stand there any longer and hurried onto the porch giving the same knock he had the last time he’d had Naythin open the door for him. 

Ellen watched Dean from the other window. It didn’t give her the best view but, she wasn’t about to block Naythin from seeing Dean. When Dean turned and headed back to the door, she waited for him to knock before quickly unlocking the door and holding it open for him. Closing it behind Dean, Ellen made sure to lock the two deadbolts as well as the door handle. Rubbing her hands over her arms, she walked over to the kitchen counter to start a pot of coffee. “How long on those burgers, Dean?” She gave him a quick look before glancing to the window and over to Naythin who hadn’t moved from the couch. 

Dean went straight to his jacket and slid it on before heading back into the bedroom so he could grab one of the large Hunting knives out of the weapons duffel. He shook his head to Ellen’s question as he walked into the bedroom and quickly grabbed a knife and his Colt from the duffel bag. Slipping the Colt into the back waistband of his jeans, he hid it with his jacket and slid the knife into one of the inside pockets of his leather. Heading back out of the bedroom, he looked over at Ellen and shook his head. “Not sure. I’m gonna go out an’ keep an eye on ‘em so they don’t burn.” He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the slices of cheese before heading for the door again. “You wanna lock it behind me, Ellen?”

Ellen frowned as Dean hurried into the bedroom. She glanced at Naythin before turning her attention back to Dean, her eyebrows rose when she caught sight of the Hunting knife in his hand. Turning quickly, she checked the windows again, peering into the quickly darkening night. If Dean was arming himself, something had was going on above and beyond reassuring Naythin that no one was going to hurt him. When Dean asked her to lock the door, Ellen nodded as she followed him to the door. Unlocking it, she pulled it open just enough for Dean to slip outside, closing and locking the door as soon as she could. Going to the far window, Ellen watched Dean for a moment before pulling the drapes closed. 

Lifting his head from the couch, Naythin narrowed his eyes as he looked from Ellen to the now closed drapes and back again. “What’s wrong?” The drapes on the windows had been open since they got there. Even Dean didn’t seem bothered by them enough to close them. 

Shaking her head, Ellen walked back over to the coffee pot. “Oh, nothing. Nothin’s wrong.” She wasn’t lying, not really anyway. Ellen had no idea if something was actually wrong or not. Dean’s instincts were seldom wrong. Hell, she could count on one hand the number of times his _gut instincts_ had failed him. 

Dean stepped outside and let his eyes move over the land, as much as he could see of it before stepping off the porch. He reached back and withdrew his pistol, checking to be sure the clip was full. Slamming it back home, he tucked it back into his waistband as he closed the distance between himself and the burgers. He went about putting cheese on them while they finished cooking, his eyes never staying still on any one thing for long as he continued to search for whatever it was that had his _spidey senses_ at full alert. Once the burgers were in no imminent danger of burning he walked over to the Impala and popped the trunk. Luckily, he’d installed a trick latch that let him unlock the trunk without having to have his keys on him. He popped the fake bottom and reached in for his sawed off and a couple of salt pellets. Depending on what it was it might not do any real damage but, as he learned from having his pain in the ass little brother shoot him with the damn things, they hurt like hell. Closing the fake bottom, he reached up and slammed the trunk lid closed. 

Naythin wasn’t buying it for a second. Throwing the blanket off his legs, he pushed to his feet and walked around the coffee table stopping next to the window he’d been watching Dean out of. Leaning against the wall, he watched as Dean left the grill and walked over to the Impala. Popping the trunk, Naythin pulled his head back and frowned. How the hell did he do that? Looking over his shoulder, he saw Dean’s keys on the kitchen table. Huffing softly, he made a mental note to ask Dean about that little modification to the Impala later. 

From the window, Naythin could just make out Dean reaching into the fake bottom and pulling out his sawed off shotgun. Naythin tensed, his jaw clenching as his eyes darted around the area. Nothing’s wrong, huh? He watched as Dean loaded the shotgun with rock salt reloads and closed the trunk. Nodding slowly, Naythin turned away from the window. It took him three tries before he could get himself to the bedroom and pull open the closet. Taking out one of Dean’s flannel over shirts, Naythin shrugged it on as he walked over to where his duffel bag lay. Digging inside it, he pulled out a thick pair of boot socks and quickly pulled them on. Walking out of the bedroom, Naythin made a beeline for the front door, ignoring Ellen as she called out to him. Unlocking the door, he pulled it open just enough for him to slide through sideways and closed it behind him. His heart was hammering in his chest. His breaths coming out in quick pants sending puffs of steam into the air. Wrapping his arms around his chest, Naythin took two steps away from the door. “What’s g-goin’ on an’ don’ tell me nothin’ like Ellen tried to do.” 

“Stop!” Dean called out to Naythin as he spun around, his back to the car and his front toward the cabin and Naythin. He turned his head slowly and surveyed the area around them. He glanced at the burgers to make sure he wasn’t going to burn them, especially if he was just being overly sensitive about nothing, before heading for the porch and Naythin on it. “Go back inside, it’s okay. I don’t think it’s anything. I mean...I thought it was but...I don’t see anything so...I’m prob’ly jus’ overreacting.” 

Naythin had his back plastered against the door before he even realized he’d moved when Dean yelled for him to stop. Ducking his head, his shoulders hunched, his hands balled into fists at his side, Naythin’s heart was pounding in his chest, the blood was rushing so loud in his ears he barely heard anything Dean said. Reaching for the doorknob, his fingers fumbled for a minute before he was able to get a grip on it. Giving the door knob a quick turn, Naythin pushed it open and stepped back inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Taking Dean’s shirt off, he tossed it on one of the recliners. 

Ellen had been watching out the window. Swearing under her breath, she stepped away as Naythin came inside. “Naythin…” Crossing the room, she picked up Dean’s shirt from the floor where it had fallen and laid it across the arm of the recliner. 

Stopping next to the couch, Naythin slowly raised his head when Ellen said his name. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked over at her. “What.” 

“He’s just being careful. That’s all. It’s Dean. It’s what he does.” Smiling, Ellen shook her head. “You know that.” 

“I know. I shouldn’t have gone outside.” Shaking his head, Naythin looked over his shoulder toward the front door. “Won’ happen again.” 

Dean swore under his breath at the response he got from Naythin. “Sonofabitch,” he growled under his breath as he stormed up the single step and to the cabin door. He tried the knob and had to count to ten, a few times, to not just break the door down. He knocked after a minute and waited for the door to be unlocked. When Ellen opened it, he walked past her and over to Naythin. “Baby, I wasn’t yelling at you. I mean, I was but not like that. If you wanna come out, any other time, it’s fine. I’m not mad. I’m worried, that’s all.” Yeah, he’d majorly fucked up where Naythin was concerned. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Tristan chuckled from where he sat on the hood of the car, staring off toward the dirt road that Ellen had turned off down. “I know you’re there, Mon Coeur, I can smell you from here.” He threw his head back in amusement, his smile wide, showing off his fangs to anyone who happened to see him. Not that Tristan was worried, he never worried. Not really. A trait he like to think he inherited from Dear Mommy. 

Shaking his head, Naythin turned toward Dean. “It’s okay. I-I shouldn’t have gone outside.” It was a bad idea. He just didn’t want anyone lying to him or placating him like a child. 

Dean hung his head as he sighed heavily. Lifting his head, he turned his attention to Ellen and drew in a deep breath through his nose as he closed his eyes briefly before reopening them and heading back out the door. He paused there, before going out. “I’m sorry, Naythin. I didn’t mean to upset you.” _Again._ He was going to get that shit tattooed across his forehead so he wouldn’t have to keep saying it every time he fucked up, which anymore seemed to be a lot. Pulling open the door, he shouldered the sawed off and walked outside. Closing the door behind himself he lowered the rifle to the porch, standing it up on end before heading off the porch and over to the burgers. Thankfully they weren’t burnt but they were, without a doubt, done. He placed them on the plate he’d taken out with him and headed back toward the door. Maybe he really was overly paranoid. He didn’t get that same prickly feeling on the back of his neck now. Maybe he’d just overreacted. Yeah, that had to be it. No one knew where this place was. Hell, it wasn’t like it was one of Bobby’s cabins that every Hunter across America had used at one point or another. This place was Ellen’s and he knew just because he knew her, only the people she trusted had ever set foot on the property. 

Sighing heavily, Ellen locked the door behind Dean and walked back to the kitchen. She took down paper plates, napkins and a bag of chips. Going back to the table, she set everything out. “Naythin? You hungry still? What do you want to drink?” 

Staring at the floor after Dean walked back outside, Naythin tried to talk himself into going into the bedroom and laying down. That would mean he wouldn’t be able to see Dean. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard when he heard Ellen talking to him. “I uh...I’ve got a bottle of water still. There’s uh...there’s beer an Coke in the fridge. I can’ drink it yet. Makes me sick.” Shaking his head, he leaned over to pick up the water bottle and walk over to the table. 

Walking back into the cabin, Dean carried the plate of burgers to the counter and then turned and walked back to the door and opened it, reached out and grabbed the sawed off and closed the door again. Locking all the locks, he walked the gun back to the bedroom and, without bothering to turn the light on, walked over to the bed and, leaning far over, sat the gun on the floor part way under the bed so it was in easy reach in case he needed it. Shrugging out of his jacket as he pulled to his full height, he tossed it onto the bed and then tossed the knife down on top of it. Heading out of the bedroom, he walked back out into the kitchen area of the small cabin. He ignored the food for the moment as he went to Naythin and reached for him, slowly, gently, he sure as hell didn’t want to make matters worse. “I’m sorry, baby,” he murmured as he cupped the side of Naythin’s neck. “I didn’t mean to yell at you or scare you. I was jus’...like I said, I was worried. About a whole lotta nothin’ I guess but it’s better to be safe than sorry, right? It’s what you use to always tell me.” 

Naythin stood next to the table. The bottle of water dangling from his finger tips. He tracked Dean as he moved through the cabin. The smell of the burgers had his stomach growling loudly. When Dean came over to him and reached out with his hand, Naythin raised his head to look Dean in the eye. His heart started to pound and he had to fight to _not_ look away. It was Dean. He wouldn’t hurt him. Nodding slowly, Naythin blinked back the sting of tears. “I know you were worried. It’s what you do.” He glanced quickly at Ellen and saw her smiling and nodding at him. Looking back at Dean, Naythin locked onto his eyes again. God, he missed those gorgeous green eyes. He could get lost in them. Huffing softly, he raised a hand to cover Dean’s at his neck. “‘Bout time ya started listenin’ to me.” 

Turning her back on the boys, Ellen busied herself by setting the plate of burgers on the table and getting beers for her and Dean. Pulling the hamburger buns from on top of the fridge, she walked over to the table keeping her head down and tried really hard to not overhear anything that was being said between the two men. Waving a hand in front of her face, Ellen let out a small chuckle when she heard Naythin poke at Dean. It was small and hesitant but it was the most beautiful thing she’d heard in three years. 

Dean chuckled lightly at Naythin’s dig. “Yeah well, don’t get use to it,” he teased right back, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips as he winked at Naythin. It was times like these, when he saw hints of the man he’d fallen in love with that made those other times, when he would revert back to being scared and curled in on himself, hurt the most. “Yer gonna get through this. Yer gonna get through it an’ soon even the nightmares’ll wear off to just being every once in awhile. I know you will. Yer strong. Hell, stronger than anyone else I know.” 

Tilting his head to the side, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand. “Yeah, I guess.” He didn’t _feel_ strong. After the way he’d given up when He’d told Naythin Dean was dead, strong was far from how Naythin felt. “At least you think so.” 

“He’s not the only one.” Ellen cleared her throat as she pulled out a chair at the table. “Yer gonna be jus’ fine Naythin. Yer not alone in this. You jus’ remember that. C’mon an’ sit. Food’s gettin’ cold.” 

Dean glanced Ellen’s way and looked back at Naythin with a lift of one brow and a pointed look. “She’s right. Not only do you have me but you have this family. Our family. We all believe in you, baby.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips before pulling back and letting his hand slip from the side of Naythin’s neck. “You heard the woman, let’s eat.” 

Naythin nodded as he let his arm fall to his side. He wished he had the same positive attitude Ellen and Dean had. Pulling a chair out, Naythin hesitated for a moment before raising one leg and folding it under himself as he slowly sat down. Balancing his weight on his lower leg and leaning forward bracing one arm on the table, Naythin was able to get himself comfortable; more or less. He waited for Ellen and Dean to take their burgers from the plate before reaching for his own and setting it on the bun Ellen had put on all the plates.

Dean shot Ellen a look that all but screamed, _You see what he’s doing?_ He wasn’t trying to talk about things that shouldn’t be talked about with someone for the sheer joy of it, he was honestly worried that something wasn’t healing right, or possibly not at all. He had no idea about how that kind of thing went. Well, not that Ellen did either, per say, but she was a Mother, weren’t they supposed to inherently know shit like that? Probably not. He had a feeling if he asked that aloud that Ellen would pop him up side the head. He looked up at the tomatoes and onion slices on the counter and excused himself as he stood to his feet to go get them and set them on the table. “There’s lettuce in the fridge too,” he offered, not that he needed to tell Ellen that, she’d bought it, but he wasn’t sure if Naythin would want some or not. 

Ellen looked over at Dean, her eyes widening for a moment when he glared at her. She hadn’t missed the slow descent Naythin made onto the chair or the way he leaned his weight onto the table. Usually, she had to break out the wooden spoon to keep everyone from grabbing at the food but, now, to watch Naythin wait until Dean and her had helped themselves to the burgers broke her heart all over again. Opening the bag of chips, she poured a good amount on her plate. Setting the bag down with the opening pointed at Naythin she opened her napkin deliberately not making eye contact with Naythin to see what he’d do. To see if he’d take the initiative and help himself before Dean came back to the table. Looking over at Dean when he set the plate of tomatoes and onion slices on the table, Ellen chuckled. “Eating your vegetables now?” 

Dean smirked. “Onions aren’t vegetables. An’ I figured Naythin could use the vitamins,” he explained with a glance Naythin’s way, his smile widening. He reached for the bag of chips and grabbed a handful that would have rivaled Sam’s Sasquatch hands and put the chips on his plate, shoving a couple FIVE into his mouth before offering it to Naythin with a lift of his brows and a very cave man like grunt. 

Naythin shot Ellen a look before raising his hand and taking a small handful of chips from the bag. “Onions are vegetables, Dean. We’ve had this discussion before. Many times.” Setting the chips on his plate, Naythin covered the plain burger with the other half of the bun before picking it up and taking a small bite. Setting it back on the plate, he chewed carefully and slowly trying to gauge if his stomach was going to behave or not. The burger was the heaviest thing he’d eaten since getting to the cabin. 

“Naythin’s right. Onions are vegetables, Dean. Wouldn’t kill ya to eat a salad now and again either.” Adding a slice of tomato to her burger, Ellen reached for a thin sliver of onion as well. Picking up a couple chips, she watched Naythin as she took a bite. 

“It might kill me, so why take the chance?” Dean argued regarding salads and whether or not they’d be detrimental to his lifespan. He wasn’t stupid, he knew onions were technically a vegetable, but it was definitely the coolest vegetable out there so it almost didn’t count. He looked over at Naythin and wanted so badly to help him actually sit it tore him up inside so he had to quickly look away in order to hide it. He wound up grinding his teeth together so hard they squeaked. Whoops. He looked up from his plate, his eyes going from Ellen to Naythin, hoping they hadn’t just heard the very unmistakable sound of bone grinding, _and squeaking_ , on bone. 

Naythin picked at his burger and chips. He got about halfway through when he started running out of steam and room in his stomach. Finishing off the bottle of water, he leaned back and wished like hell he hadn’t. His head dropped between his shoulders as he bit back a groan of pain. Curling his fingers into a tight fist, Naythin leaned forward bracing his weight on the table as he slowly stood to his feet. Without having to look, he knew Ellen and Dean were right there. “I’m fine. Jus’...jus’ gimme a minute.” He raised his hand to fend them off as he started to slowly walk the length of the cabin. The pain had dissipated quickly on the return trip. 

Ellen was on her feet watching Naythin closely. She stayed back when he raised his hand and said he’d be okay. He sure as hell didn’t _look_ okay. Sighing, she shook her head as she watched him walk it off. Running her fingers through her hair, she slowly sat back down on her chair. 

Dean was up and out of his chair so fast it nearly toppled over backward onto the floor. He didn’t care about any held out hand. Hell, if he had to he’d push it out of his way to grab onto Naythin, but he did at least slow his movements and give Naythin room to breathe. When he started to walk away from the table, he turned his head and looked at Ellen. Looking back at Naythin he met him halfway across the cabin and reached for his shoulders. “Naythin, it’s okay,” he warned him before his hands ever found their mark. “Look at me,” he directed gently and waited for Naythin to do just that. “What was that, baby? What hurts? And like you told me outside, don’t tell me it was nothin’, that was somethin’.” 

Naythin looked past Dean to Ellen who was studying the pile of chips on her plate as if they were going to give her all of life’s answers. Great. Looking back at Dean, Naythin knew he wasn’t going to be able to brush it off. “My back. My lower back where uh…” Nodding, he licked his bottom lip slowly. “If I sit a certain way, the scars pull. The muscles are still a little sore.” 

Dean swallowed hard as he looked from Naythin’s eyes to the area of Naythin’s lower back, if he were turned around, and back up at Naythin, his eyes searching Naythin’s worriedly. “Can I...if we went in the other room...would you let me look to make sure it’s okay?” 

Closing his eyes, Naythin sighed. He knew he couldn’t hide the scars forever. As long as possible had seemed like a really good idea but now, there was no hiding anymore. Stepping back, he crossed his arms over his chest and nodding slowly. “Okay.” Drumming his fingertips against his ribs, Naythin turned and walked to the bedroom knowing Dean would be hot on his heels. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen part of the damage that had been done to Naythin’s back as it was. When Naythin had shown him his side, Naythin had given him a good view of part of his back as well. He glanced at Ellen as they walked past her. “We’ll be right back,” he murmured and gave her shoulder a quick gentle squeeze. Once they were in the bedroom, he flicked on the light and closed the bedroom door. He wasn’t sure where Naythin wanted to do this, or _how_ for that matter, so he kept his mouth closed and waited for Naythin to take the lead. 

This was one of those rip the Band-Aid off kind of things. As soon as Naythin heard the door close, he reached over his shoulder and pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the bed before he lost his nerve. Dropping his hands to his sides, his fingers flexed rubbing against the palms of his hands. His stomach was rolling, his heart was racing and he was having a hard time taking in a full breath. 

Dean slowly walked up behind Naythin, his eyes were wide and his heart ached bad enough that he could have been having a heart attack for all he knew. His vision blurred and he had to blink repeatedly to clear it. One hand rose of it’s own accord and his fingertips slowly moved, ever so lightly, over Naythin’s scarred flesh. “Oh my God,” he whispered so softly it was nearly inaudible. It was harder to find a patch of smooth skin than it was a whip mark. They zig zagged all across Naythin’s back, some of them disappearing beneath the waistband of the sweats Naythin wore. His fingertips moved downward, pausing there at the waistband. Lifting his eyes to the back of Naythin’s head, his mouth moved like a fish out of water a couple of times before his brain managed to tell his vocal cords to move. “C-can I?” he pushed lightly against the waistband of Naythin’s sweats. 

Naythin stared straight ahead. He could feel Dean’s eyes as well as the tips of his fingers as they slowly moved along his back. His muscles tensed and quivered. The further down he got, the harder Naythin squeezed his hands. His knuckles turning white. When Naythin felt Dean push against the waistband of his sweats, he stood as tall as he could, his back bowing slightly away from the touch. The bridge had been crossed and there was no turning back, literally. Swallowing hard, Naythin gave a curt nod of his head. Naythin’s back was bad, he didn’t need a mirror to tell him. He’d lived through each and every lash of the whip, cane, riding crop, rope, chain...you name it, he was hit with it. The marks and scars on his ass and the backs of his thighs weren’t any better. 

Dean swallowed hard as his own curt nod echoed Naythin’s despite the fact that Naythin couldn’t see it. “It’s jus’ me,” he whispered against Naythin’s ear as he slipped his thumbs past the elastic waistband of Naythin’s sweats and pushed them down his hips and over his ass. Dean slowly lowered himself down onto first one knee and then the other as he continued to push Naythin’s sweats down until they pooled around his ankles. The sight wasn’t any less heartbreaking as Naythin’s back. There were so many marks, Dean couldn’t count them all. He only knew he was crying because he saw a tear drip off the end of his nose to fall onto the floor between them. Lifting both hands, he ran the tips of his fingers from as high up as he could reach on Naythin’s back, downward, over the material of his boxers and down the backs of his thighs, leaning in and as far up as he could stretch, Dean pressed feather light kisses along the abused flesh from the lower middle part of Naythin’s back, down to the waistband of his boxers. He skipped over them and pressed his lips to the backs of Naythin’s thighs, along the whip marks and the bruises that were still in the process of healing in shades of sickly yellow and green. He moved from one thigh to its twin replaying the gesture exactly. Pulling his head back, he looked up at the back of Naythin’s head as he lifted his hands to the waistband of Naythin’s boxers. He had to clear his throat a couple of times so he didn’t sound so much like he’d been crying like a fool though the wetness against Naythin’s skin likely gave him away anyway. “These too?” he inquired softly. 

Naythin’s body stiffened when Dean whispered in his ear. He didn’t pull away or flinch; progress. Even if it was small, it was something. Closing his eyes, Naythin was taking in slow deep breaths in through his nose and exhaling past his lips to try and keep himself calm as Dean pushed his sweats down over his hips and the swell of his ass. He had to lock his knees to keep them from giving out when the fleece material pooled at his feet. 

Squeezing his eyes closed as tight as he could, Naythin raised his arms crossing them over his chest, his fists tucked under his biceps. The tears didn’t start until Naythin felt Dean’s lips on his back. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve that kind of attention. He was damaged...broken. Sometimes, he felt as if he were beyond repair. The tears flowed unchecked as Dean continued to lay the barely there kisses along his back and thighs. When he felt Dean’s fingers at the waistband of his boxers, Naythin started to visibly shake. Nodding his head, Naythin sniffed quietly. “Y-yeah. Yeah, o-okay.” 

Dean hesitated when he heard the tears in Naythin’s voice, the pain in each word. He hesitated for a full minute as he tried to think past his curiosity and concern to whether or not this was a good thing to be doing as far as Naythin’s well being went. It wasn’t as though he could hide it forever. That’s at least what he told himself as he slowly eased Naythin’s boxers past his ass and down his thighs to pool at his ankles along with his pants. He couldn’t have stopped the surprised, horrified, and a hundred other emotions he couldn’t even name at the moment, gasp that pushed past his lips if he’d wanted to. “Holy mother of God,” he mumbled half to himself as his eyes moved over the damage that had been done to Naythin’s buttocks. An ass he use to love to hold in his hands.

Dean's hands were shaking as he lifted them and he knew he was crying because he couldn’t even see Naythin anymore, just splotches of blurred color. He did what he always use to do, just as he’d said, he cupped Naythin’s ass cheeks in his hands. 

Naythin’s head dropped to his chest. The silent sob making his shoulders shake when he heard Dean’s exclamation after he’d lowered Naythin’s boxers and exposed his ass and the top half of his thighs. He couldn’t have been more exposed if he wanted to be. As much as he tried to hide the scars from Dean, he knew, eventually, he’d have to show Dean. Naythin just hadn’t anticipated it happening so soon. Dean’s reaction wasn’t exactly what he thought would happen either. The barely there, feather light touches of his fingertips and lips tore Naythin apart. He wanted to pull away, to reach down and pull his boxers and sweats back up, put his t-shirt back on and crawl under the nearest blanket and hide. If he had trouble looking Dean in the eye before, now...no way. He’d never be able to face Dean after what he’d seen. Naythin knew it wouldn’t make sense to anyone else. He was ashamed, embarrassed and beyond humiliated. When he felt Dean’s hands on each of his ass cheeks, Naythin couldn’t hold back anymore. His legs were shaking, his shoulders rocked with each hard sob.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. · Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Dean shushed gently as he slid his hands up Naythin’s body while pulling to his feet. He gently turned Naythin toward him as he stepped to the side, sort of meeting him halfway, and wrapped his arms around Naythin, holding him tightly against him. “It’s okay, angel. I know...I know...but it’s okay. I told you, I’d never think less of you. I love you.” He pressed his lips to Naythin’s shoulders and his cheeks, when he could manage to coax Naythin’s head up for a brief moment before he hid his face again. “It’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay. I love you. I love you so much.” 

It took Naythin a couple minutes before he could lower his arms and wrap them around Dean. Lowering his head to Dean’s shoulder, he turned it burying his face in the side of Dean’s neck. His fingers curling around Dean’s over shirt, Naythin didn’t even try to stop the tears. He held onto Dean with everything he had. The only _good_ thing, if you could call it that, was that Naythin had very few scars on the front of his body. There were a few across the tops of his thighs but nothing like his back. The way he’d been standing, Naythin knew Dean hadn’t been able to see the marks that ran across his dick and balls. Naythin was humiliated enough. He didn’t need that tossed on the pile as well. At some point in time, Dean was going to see them. Naythin knew it. He wasn’t dumb enough to think otherwise. 

Dean couldn’t help the tears he cried right along with Naythin. He didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he was crying, he just knew that he couldn’t stand the thought of what Naythin had went through, the pain and torture he had endured for three fucking years. He hated himself. He hated that he hadn’t found Naythin faster. He hated himself for not taking good enough care of Naythin. If he had, none of this would have happened. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry you went through all that. Oh God, I’m so sorry.” He clung to Naythin. There wasn’t any room for air to get between them he held onto Naythin so tightly. He tipped his head briefly to the side against Naythin’s before lifting it again and sniffling. “My beautiful angel,” he murmured between one sniffle and the next as the tears just kept running down his face. 

It took Naythin several minutes before he’d cried himself out. Sniffling loudly, he shook his head. “No...no, you didn’t do this.” Lifting his head, he pried his fingers from Dean’s shirt long enough to quickly use the back of his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. It was a piss poor mop job but it would have to do for now. Wrapping his arm around Dean, Naythin pulled him in as close as he could get. “It’s not yer fault. You didn’ do this.” 

Dean slowly nodded his head. He’d never believe that it wasn’t his fault. He should have been better. Looked harder. Done something, anything that would have ended Naythin’s suffering sooner or made it so that the sonsabitches never got their hands on him in the first place. He wasn’t going to argue the point however, he’d argued that same point over and over again over the last three years with Bobby, Tag, even Ellen. And none of them had been able to convince him that this wasn’t all his fault. It was. No matter what anyone said, or excuse they handed him, the bottom line was that it was his fault. Period. “I love you. An’ nobody, is ever gonna touch you again. I promise you that, angel. No one. I don’t care what I have to do to make sure yer safe, I’ll do it.” 

Naythin had started to calm down a little. His arms around Dean’s shoulder didn’t loosen at all. “I love you, too.” Lifting his head, Naythin started to pull it back when Dean called him _angel_ again. Every muscle tensed as Naythin shook his head. He wasn’t Dean’s or anyone else’s angel. Not anymore. Not with the scars and how screwed in the head he was. Angel didn’t...fit anymore. Gritting his teeth, Naythin pulled his head back enough to see Dean’s face. “No. I know you, Dean. Remember? I know what goes on in that head of yours. Do not say shit like that.” Swallowing hard, Naythin pulled his arms from Dean’s back. “I can’ lose you again. Please… _please_ promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” 

Dean met Naythin’s gaze and gave a slight shake of his head. “As long as yer safe, I won’t have to,” he responded. “And there’s no reason to worry that yer not safe, right? The nest thinks yer dead, unless of course one of them can actually read. And even then, they know yer back with me and that I’m not gonna let you outta my sight so...There’s nothin’ to worry about.” 

The fact Dean didn’t promise wasn’t lost on Naythin, he eyed Dean closely, listening to every word he said. There was a loophole. A huge one. Sighing, Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s back. “I love you. I love you so much. I can’ lose you again.” Dipping his chin, he pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s shoulder. Closing his eyes. He knew what Dean was doing. He knew _as long as you're safe_ was the loophole. “Don’ leave me. I can’ do this without you.” 

Dean hugged Naythin tightly against him. “I’m not goin’ anywhere, baby. An’ I love you too. I love you so damn much.” His fingertips pressed against Naythin’s skin as he held onto him. After a minute he realized just how tightly he was holding onto Naythin and forced himself to let up a bit. “Sorry,” he murmured softly, the word barely a whisper. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s. “So uh, I’ve seen everythin’ now,” he mused softly. “An’ I still love you. An’ I still think yer beautiful.” He pulled his head back in an attempt to see Naythin’s face. “I told ya there wasn’t anythin’ that would make me change the way I feel about you.” 

Dean hadn’t seen _everything,_. Naythin wasn’t about to remind him, either. When Dean pulled his head back, Naythin did the same. Giving his head a quick shake, he lowered his eyes to the collar of Dean’s t-shirt. “I’m not. Not anymore.” Naythin either rolled his eyes, huffed, blushed or changed the subject every time Dean called him beautiful. He wasn’t. Naythin never thought of himself that way. Yeah, sure he was good looking. Not that he had ever been conceited about it but, beautiful? No. Nuh uh. With the multitude of scars and his scrambled head, Naythin was damaged goods. He wasn’t beautiful, or anyone’s angel no matter how many times Dean said it.

“You’ll always be beautiful to me,” Dean responded, “Don’t you understand that? If I got hurt, if someone did that to me, would you feel less for me? Would you stop thinkin’ that I was good lookin’?” 

“No. Of course not.” 

Dean frowned at Naythin. “You really think I’m that much of an asshole?” 

“What? No. I never said that.” Pulling his head back, Naythin gave it a quick shake. His own frown mirroring Dean’s as he looked at him. “I don’...I don’ see myself that way...anymore. So…so it’s hard for me to think anyone else would, even you. It’s not like I ever walked around with my shirt off before but now...every time you see ‘em. You’ll be reminded. I don’ need to see ‘em to know they’re there.” 

“Yeah, I’ll know what they’re from...the night that I didn’t take good enough care’a you. But...that doesn’t have anything to do with how beautiful I think you are, or how much I love you,” Dean responded as he slowly shook his head. 

Naythin would never blame Dean for what happened that night. He didn’t have to, Dean blamed himself enough for both of them and then some. Leaning forward, Naythin lowered his head onto Dean’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, he sighed heavily. “I love you. I’m...all I can say is I’ll try. I’ll...I’ll try to see me the way you do.” It was as good as it was going to get. Especially so soon after everything had happened. 

“I know,” Dean murmured as he ran a hand down from Naythin’s short hair, down his neck and along his back. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna get use to that,” he mused more to himself than anything else. “I’m not expectin’ you to be fine, baby. I’d wonder what was wrong with you if you were but...this...none of this is your fault. How can I hold that against you? Besides...you didn’t even hold what I _did_ do in Hell against me. An’ before you say it...I know there’s more. I know that...that...there was a reason they held yer face still an’...um...the whole…” He cleared his throat as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. “Several....at a time...thing,” He growled the words softly from between clenched teeth. Blowing out a breath, he slowly reopened his eyes. “Like I said, Vanessa painted a very ugly picture.” 

Naythin’s eyes widened briefly before he was able to get them back to normal. Dropping his arms from around Dean, Naythin slid one foot back far enough to allow him to bend at the waist. Grabbing the waistband of his boxers, he quickly pulled them up, stepped out of his sweats that had pooled around his ankles and started pacing the room. Lifting both hands to his head, he raked his fingers hard through his short hair before crossing his arms over chest. Lowering his eyes, Naythin stared at the floor as he paced the room from the closet to the window and back again. Ugly picture didn’t even begin to describe it. “What did she tell you?” Dean had been vague enough for Naythin to have a good idea that Dean knew some of what had been done to him. 

When Naythin dropped his arms from around him, Dean was sure he’d just lost Naythin. His heart started to beat faster, like it was trying to hammer its way out of his chest. He reached for Naythin only to see him bend over and quickly pull up his boxers. Shit. He was leaving. Fuck! He thought about running for the door to stop him but Naythin had been a prisoner too long to now be imprisoned by him. His chest ached and his heart constricted, making it hard to breathe. He watched Naythin almost helplessly. When he didn’t pull his sweats back on or grab his shirt, Dean was tentatively relieved. But he wasn’t stupid enough to think he was out of the proverbial woods yet. Apologizing for what he’d said, what he’d admitted to knowing seemed too little too late so he remained silent and simply watched Naythin pace. When he asked what Vanessa had said he shrugged his shoulders and gave his head a shake. “I told you. She...she spoke in lewd nursery rhymes...and she asked questions that were none of her damn business. Not hers or… _theirs.”_

Lewd nursery rhymes. That made it so much better. Nodding his head, Naythin turned at the closet and started across the room again. Each time he paced past the bed, Dean got a clear view of Naythin’s back. He knew there was no way to talk about what had happened without making Dean feel worse than he already did. Turning at the window, Naythin stopped. His feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent. It was harder to knock him off his feet that way. “I uh...I can’ talk about this. I mean...I can but…” Shaking his head, he lowered his arms to his side, his fingertips pressed hard against the palms of his hands. “Every time I do, it hurts you. Doesn’t matter how many times I tell you it’s not yer fault, I know yer gonna blame yerself no matter what. I don’ want to hurt you.” 

“No, it’s...it’s okay. If you wanna talk about it, we can. Please. Talk. Get it out, if it’ll help you. Whatever you want...whatever you need, you know that.” Dean had to fight against himself to go to Naythin and pull him into his arms, his hands curling into loose fists at his sides. 

Nodding, Naythin started pacing again. His fingers opening and closing into loose fists at his sides. “You said you knew why they held my face still.” Lowering his eyes to the floor, Naythin licked his lips nervously. “They’d force my mouth open. One would grab a handful of my hair and others would grab my beard. I fought. Um...wouldn’t do it. Wouldn’t open my mouth. One time, they ripped some of my beard outta my chin.” Lifting one hand, Naythin rubbed at the underside of his chin. He could feel a small rough area even through the stubble. He could still feel the pain. He’d screamed from it. Sniffing, he gave his head a quick shake. “When they did that, ripped out my beard, they would um...they’d do...things to make me scream. Said it was easier and...and more fun. He uh…” Huffing, Naythin shook his head. “He...liked it when I screamed.” Nodding again, he raised a hand and slowly ran it down his face. “They’d uh...they’d...try an’ see how long I could hold my breath when they’d uh... when they’d…” He couldn’t say it. Naythin’s stomach started to churn, his throat getting tight trying to keep from throwing up. Clearing his throat, he turned his back to Dean, his head bowed as he stared at the floor. “I can’ remember how many times I passed out. One...one time, they um...they put this...um...this thing in my mouth to keep it open so they wouldn’t have to hold my jaw open anymore. They’d leave it on for a few days so they could uh...so anyone um…” 

_“Little boy blue come blow your horn, he’s been blowing a lot of horns lately.”_ Vanessa’s words rang in Dean’s ears as he listened to Naythin. He felt his stomach churn and had to swallow several times so he wouldn’t lose his dinner. His hands flexed at his sides, curling into tight white knuckled fists at his sides and then relaxing somewhat only to start the process over again. He wanted to go to Naythin to hold him and tell him he didn’t have to do this, that he didn’t have to relive all that, but maybe it was better that he did, that he got it all out. He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that he ached. He physically ached for Naythin. His chest was tight and it was hard to breathe past the pain. His heart felt like it was barely beating. He knew his face was flushed, he could feel the heat, and it wasn’t from blushing, he was that angry, that pissed off. If he could leave, he would, right then in that moment, he’d hunt down the sonsabitches and give them a taste of what Hell is really like. Finally, after Naythin’s words died off, Dean nodded his head, swallowing hard again so he could speak without the fear of throwing up. “I...Vanessa...yeah, that’s pretty much...I mean, I knew it wouldn’t be willingly so...yeah…” 

Nodding his head, Naythin sucked in his bottom lip. Biting down on it for a few seconds before letting it slowly slip free. “After He told me you were dead...showed me yer shirt. I uh…” Shaking his head, Naythin turned to face Dean. “I stopped fighting it. They told me to do something and I did it. I don’ know if ya wanna call that willingly or not.” Naythin had never lied to Dean and he wasn’t going to start now. 

Dean wasn’t sure what to say to that. He’d always lived by the motto that if you have to go down, go down fightin’. So he could go into the whole bit about how wrong that was and that he should have kept fighting but then, what had he done in Hell? He given up too. He finally just couldn’t take it anymore and he gave in. He got up off that rack and he did whatever Alistair told him to do. He hadn’t done it because he’d thought someone he loved had died, he did it simply because he couldn’t take one more cut, one more second of the pain. His head bowed, his chin nearly to his chest as he squeezed his eyes closed and 

Walking over to the bed, Naythin picked up his t-shirt and put it back on. He stood at the side of the bed for a minute before turning and stepping in front of Dean. His hands were shaking as they hung by his sides. Curling his fingers into loose fists, he raised his arms and wrapped them around Dean’s waist. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He should have kept his mouth shut is what he should have done. 

Lifting his head, Dean’s eyes were red rimmed and the muscle in his jaw twitched before he had the chance to stop himself. He gave it a shake to Naythin’s words. “No. No, you should. You need to talk about this...an’ I already told ya, I’m here for you.” 

Nodding, Naythin dropped his arms and stepped back. Turning his back to Dean, he walked over to the window making sure to not stand directly in front of it. He wanted to tell Dean what happened. He’d be a hypocrite if he didn’t. Dean had talked to him about Hell. It wasn’t something that he talked about on his own. Naythin had to push a little. Get him to open up about his night terrors or when he’d zone out and stare off into the distance. Dean would get this glazed look in his eye like he was a million miles away. Telling your husband you were gang raped repeatedly wasn’t something that came out in casual conversation. 

“Van…” Dean had to clear his throat and try to get himself to not stand so stiffly. He felt like shit for not holding Naythin when he’d come over and wrapped his arms around him he just...his body wouldn’t move. “Vanessa said that...uh… Shit!” He squeezed his eyes closed and lifted a hand, running it slowly down his face before allowing it to fall to his side again. “She said that you were uh...that...um…” He lifted a hand and waved it around in the air for a minute while he tried to get the words to fall out of his mouth or like he was waiting for them to appear in their air so he wouldn’t have to say them. “That _He_ wasn’t the only one that...that...raped you. Actually what she said nearly got her killed. I jumped up, Tag pulled his rifle and Bobby was ready to lunge himself at her,” he huffed out an almost chuckle though there was no amusement in it. Ethan had to get in front of her. “She uh...she said that...well, that you were everyone’s...um...y’know…” Oh yeah, that was clear as mud. 

Nodding, Naythin turned away from the window. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, she uh…” Shaking his head, he lowered his eyes to the floor. “She wasn’t wrong. In the beginning, He uh...He wouldn’t let anyone else touch me. I mean, yeah, they’d have to move me or whatever but He...he was the only one that...that raped me, fed off me, beat me. He liked it when I screamed.” He’d already said that. Nodding to himself, Naythin raised both hands, scrubbing his palms over his face before lowering them and crossing his arms back over his chest. “He uh...the more he hurt me the better. The louder I screamed, the more I begged, the more I bled. He’d whip me harder and longer until I passed out. He had this block like thing they’d lay me on to keep my ass in the air. Easier access, I guess. After a while, He started letting others feed on me. The...higher ranking vampires of the nest or whatever. He started letting them fuck me after he was done whether I was conscious or not. It started to be more and more until...I don’ know how many it was. They started to get creative after a while. I guess fucking me with jus’ their dicks got boring. They’d use these big dildos and…” Shaking his head, Naythin licked his lips. Taking in a slow deep breath, he held it for a second before letting it out. “One guy used beer cans and bottles.” Shrugging his shoulders, Naythin gave himself a hard shake. “Whatever they could find laying around. A couple even used their fists.” 

Dean knew he was going to lose his dinner any minute now. He kept swallowing hard even as his throat burned from stomach acid. He bowed his head and lowered his eyes to the floor and then to his hand when Naythin said they used their fists and he curled his own fingers into a fist and scoffed disgustedly as he closed his eyes and turned his head away, letting his fingers uncurl. Drawing in a hitched breath he blinked open his eyes and lifted his head as he cleared his throat and tried swallowing half a dozen times to get his throat to stop burning. “She um, she said you cried...a lot. She… _They_ saw you. She said she saw you crying in-in a corner.” He gave his head a shake. 

Nodding, Naythin sighed heavily. “Yeah...yeah, I did. Um...when they were done with me. If the nest was staying in the house or wherever we were, they’d chain me to the floor usually in the corner of the room so I couldn’t get away. When I was alone, I did.” Lifting his head, Naythin looked out the window. “I know yer not supposed to. Hell, both our dad’s told us crying was for sissy’s. Hunters don’t cry. It showed weakness. You couldn’t be a Hunter if you were weak. But um….” Nodding, Naythin cleared his throat. Blinking rapidly, he tried to fight off the sting of tears. 

“I don’t think that rule applies to being gang raped by vampires or Hell, so I think we’re both safe on that one.” Dean cleared his throat and turned his head away from Naythin before he started crying right there on the spot. He blinked rapidly for a few minutes and exhaled a shaky breath. He sniffed softly as he turned his attention back to Naythin, his eyes moved over him for a long while in silence. What was he supposed to say now? It wasn’t like he could make a joke that would break the tension and he was pretty sure that whether they were done before or not neither of them would be eating anything else tonight. So what was there that he could do or say? Nothing. 

Ellen sat at the table for a few minutes after the bedroom door closed. Her fingers nervously tapping against the edge of the table. She could hear muffled voices but wasn’t able to pick out which one belonged to who. After a good ten minutes, she couldn’t stand it any longer. Getting to her feet, she cleaned up the table. Putting the leftover tomato and onions in the fridge. Closing the potato chip bag and setting it on top of the counter. After turning the coffee pot off, rinsing the carafe and tossing out the filter and used coffee grounds, she gave the counters and table a good wipe down. She scrubbed the sink within an inch of its life and even swept the kitchen and living room...twice. When there wasn’t anything left to clean, Ellen walked over to the couch and sat down. She turned the TV on keeping the volume low so she could hear if anyone started yelling in the bedroom. It wasn’t that she expected the boys to fight or anything. Naythin was walking a thin line between keeping his shit together and completely losing it. When Dean came back from Hell, he’d spent most of his time at Bobby’s and on the road with Naythin. She hadn’t even known he’d come back until almost a month later. Even then, he looked...haunted. 

Glancing down at her watch, Ellen sighed. Tossing the remote on the coffee table, she stood to her feet and walked to the closed bedroom door. Hanging her head, she raised her hand. Her knuckles hovering just above the door. She couldn’t hear anyone talking so now seemed like a good time to interrupt, hopefully. Knocking softly, she dropped her hand to her side. “Guys? I uh...I hate to do this but, I gotta hit the road.” 

Dean’s head snapped to the door so fast it was a wonder he didn’t break his neck. His eyes were wide and his heart had jumped into his throat. He glanced at Naythin but couldn’t help him right now with what he was about to say and do. “No!” He barked loud enough that anyone in a ten mile radius probably heard him. He crossed the bedroom in two long strides and pulled open the door. “Yer not goin’ out there alone. Lemme grab the shotgun an’ a knife an’ I’ll walk you to yer jeep.” Yep, he’d just officially freaked the hell out of Naythin. He’d worry about that patch job later, right now he was more worried about Ellen going out there, alone, in the dark when he was as sure as he was standing there that there had been some _thing_ out there earlier. 

Ellen wasn’t sure who Dean was yelling at until the door was yanked open and he was in her face. Pulling her head back, Ellen’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “You uh...you wanna turn the volume down a notch there, Dean?” Looking past Dean’s shoulder, Ellen saw Naythin backed into the corner, his eyes wide, hands balled into white knuckle fists. Raising her hand, she pointed at Naythin. “You take care’a him. Right now. I’m a big girl, Dean. Been takin’ care’a m’self for a lotta years.” Lowering her hand onto Dean’s shoulder, she squeezed gently. “I appreciate yer concern but, Naythin needs you a hell of a lot more than I do.” 

Dean didn’t back down, at least not right away and his muscles sure as hell weren’t getting with the program of backing down, his back was ramrod straight and every muscle was rock hard under Ellen’s hand. “I know, but…” He turned his head and looked back at Naythin and then turned his head and looked back at Ellen. Leaning in a little he whispered so only she could hear him. “Some _thing_ was out there, I know it.” Pulling his head back he quirked a brow and let that knowledge sink in for a second. “Do you have yer gun with you?” If she had that then at least he’d feel a little better. Not much, but a little. 

Ellen slowly pulled her hand away, her eyes darting to Naythin. Whatever he was _seeing_ it wasn’t Dean or herself standing at the door. Reaching behind her back, Ellen pulled out her handgun just enough for Dean to see before quickly returning it to the holster at the small of her back. “I’ll be careful. No one knows ‘bout this place ‘cept me, Ash, an’ Bobby. No one stays here. When I said it was a Hunting cabin….that’s what it is. Bill used to come up here an’ deer hunt.” 

Dean gave a slow nod of his head. “Okay. I’m sorry, I jus’...” He gave another curt nod. He knew that Ellen would know why he was so jumpy, he didn’t have to explain himself, not to her. “Do me a favor? Shoot me a text when you get back. There’s a lotta road between here an’ the Roadhouse, even more between that an’ yer home. There’s no tellin’ what kind of bastards are out there on the roads.” Yeah, like the supernatural kind of bastards. He nodded as he took a step back. She was right, he needed to clean up the mess he’d just made, but at the same time, Ellen didn’t need to have anything happen to her simply because she was with them, helping them, because she was _family_. 

Smiling, Ellen nodded as she wrapped her arms around Dean pulling him in a tight hug. “Don’ be sorry. It’s okay.” Pulling back, she nodded again. “I’ll text ya the minute I get back. It’ll be late, so I’m gonna go straight to the Roadhouse an’ sleep in the back room.” Stepping back away from the door, her smiled widened. “I’ll be fine. Go take care’a Naythin.” Turning, Ellen walked to the kitchen table. Picking up her bag and jacket, she quickly slipped her jacket on and shouldered the strap for her messenger bag. Going to the front door, she unlocked it. Before opening the door, she reached around to her back pulling her handgun out and taking the safety off. Holding it close to her thigh, she pulled the door open and slipped out into the night. Not stopping until she was next to her Jeep. Opening the door, she quickly slid behind the wheel. Setting the handgun on the passenger side seat she quickly started the engine and hit the high beams. Putting the Jeep in gear, she pressed down on the accelerator and headed down the long two track to the main road. 

Hearing the jeep’s engine, Tristan started up the old Chevy he’d picked up off the side of the road, abandoned. Or at least it was once he was done. He smirked at that. The way the woman had screamed and begged him for her life had gotten him excited, so he’d taken care of that business too before her body had the chance to grow cold. Still grinning, he turned the car around and headed down the road away from the tiny cabin that housed his newest pet. 

Dean followed Ellen as she walked out the door. He watched from the window until she was safely in her jeep with the engine running. He watched as her tail lights slowly disappeared down the long drive leading to the main road before pulling away from the window and locking the door. Making sure both deadbolts were secure and that the salt line hadn’t been disturbed. With that done, he walked back into the bedroom and over to Naythin where he was hugged up against the corner like a scared animal. Sonofa... Smooth move, dumbass. Shit! 

When Dean yelled, Naythin flew into the corner, his head smacking into the wall with a loud bang. He didn’t even feel the pain as he slowly slid down to the floor, his knees pulled up tight to his chest. His fingers curled into tight fists. His body shook so hard, he had to clench his jaw tight to keep his teeth from knocking together. He didn’t hear anything that was said between Dean and Ellen. The cabin had disappeared to be replaced by an empty room in a warehouse. He could see the chain that was attached to the cuffs on his wrists, ankles and the collar around his neck. It was one of the heavier chains they’d used to lead him around with. It was only used when they had to move fast. 

Dean crouched down in front of Naythin first, before he moved forward onto one knee as he reached for Naythin, cupping the side of his neck gently. “Naythin,” he called gently. He knew that look, that glazed over fearful look, he’d seen it on his own face in the mirror enough times to recognize it in another. “Naythin, come back to me, baby. Please. It’s okay. I won’t let them get to you. I swear it. Baby, c’mon. It’s okay. Yer safe.” 

Naythin flinched, his head tilting to the side as he raised his shoulder to push away from whoever was touching him. It wasn’t what he’d been accustomed too. This wasn’t someone grabbing his hair and dragging him across the floor until he got his feet under him and was able to walk on his own. Swallowing hard, he turned his head to the side trying to shield his face from the blows that always fell if he didn’t move fast enough. 

“Baby? Naythin.” Dean searched Naythin’s features until he couldn’t anymore as Naythin turned away from him. “C’mon, Naythin, it’s me, it’s Dean. Yer home. Yer safe. Snap out of it, baby. Yer safe.” He heaved a heavy sigh. God, he didn’t want to do this. Moving his hand from the side of Naythin’s neck he grabbed Naythin’s chin and turned his head toward him, whether Naythin wanted to look or not. “Naythin! Look at me. Look at me, Naythin. See me. Don’t look at them. Look at me!” 

Naythin’s body jerked hard when he heard his name barked at him. Blinking rapidly, he tried to pull his head away from the firm hold on his chin. The back of his head hitting the wall with a loud thud. He tried to turn his head, to lower it but nothing worked. The second time he heard his name, Naythin frowned. They never said his name, ever. Swallowing hard, he blinked a few more times before Dean’s face came into focus. Naythin inhaled sharply, his lips parting slightly as he slowly leaned forward, his fingers uncurling as he raised both arms and reached out for Dean. “Dean…” 

Dean immediately released Naythin’s chin and wrapped his arms around him when Naythin reached for him. “Yeah, baby, it’s me. It’s me,” he soothed. After a few moments he ran one hand down and back up Naythin’s back before gripping him tighter and practically, as he sat back on his heels, pulled Naythin into his lap. 

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, Naythin let him pull him in close. Laying his head on Dean's shoulder, he tightened his arms around him. Closing his eyes, Naythin inhaled against Dean’s shirt. Filling his lungs with the scent of Dean’s shampoo and the soap he’d used in the shower. “Wh-what happened?” Each word muffled by Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean huffed softly. “Ellen went home,” he murmured, “An’ you kinda left me for a couple minutes.” How else was he supposed to explain that? 

Pulling his head back, Naythin looked at Dean, his eyebrows bunched tightly. “I left? I didn’...Oh. Oh, okay.” Sighing, Naythin gave Dean a quick once over making sure he didn’t hit him again. “Yer okay? I didn’t...I didn’t hit you or anything?” 

Dean shook his head. “No, you didn’t hit me. I yelled because I didn’t want Ellen goin’ out there by herself an’ you kinda left an’ went someplace...awful.” 

Sighing, Naythin sat back on his heels. Lowering his eyes to the middle of Dean’s chest, he nodded slowly. “Yeah, it uh...there was this warehouse. I could see it, ya know? I wasn’t… _here_ anymore. I could see the cuffs on my wrists and ankles. The chain...it was the real heavy one they used when they moved around a lot. Twice a day in the beginning. Or if people got too close to wherever they were staying. I could feel the weight of it pulling on the collar.” Shaking his head, Naythin shrugged one shoulder. “They used to yell really loud right as I’d fall asleep. It echoed everywhere. Didn’ matter how many times they did it, it always scared the shit outta me.” 

Dean only loosened his hold on Naythin when Naythin moved back from him. He let his hands slid off Naythin’s back to fall loosely on his lap. He nodded to Naythin’s words and had to fight against the growing rage he always felt when he heard about _anything_ those bastards did to Naythin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. It shocked me that she was leavin’ an’ all I could think of was that I didn’t want her out there alone, unprotected. Y’know? That’s all.” He shook his head. “I never meant to scare you or make you go back...there.” 

“I know you didn’t.” Lifting his eyes, Naythin looked up at Dean from under his brows. “Ya don’ have to apologize.” Naythin quickly glanced from Dean to the open bedroom door and back again. “Did...did something happen outside? I know you said it was nothing but...what aren’t you telling me?” 

Dean shook his head. “Nothin’. Nothin’ happened. I told you, I just had the feelin’ that somethin’ was out there...it was prob’ly just me bein’ paranoid. I’m sure it was nothin’...I jus’ wanted to make sure Ellen was safe on the off chance that it _was_ somethin’, that’s all.” More or less. It wasn’t a total lie. 

Naythin stared up at Dean for a moment before slowly nodding. “Okay. Okay.” Sniffing softly, he raised his hands and stopped. His fingers curled into loose fists as he looked down at the bandages on his wrists. “Can you take ‘em off? The bandages. Take ‘em off.” The marks from the cuffs had already healed. They were more red and aggravated than anything else. Naythin didn’t need to bandages anymore. Not for their intended purpose anyway. He was using them to hide what he already knew was under them. 

Dean’s brows knitted as he looked from Naythin to his wrists and back again. “What? Why?” He looked between the two again. “If this is about what you saw… Baby, yer safe now. I’m never gonna let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise.” He wasn’t sure why out of the blue Naythin suddenly wanted the bandage off. Before he’d wanted them on right after a shower. Quickly, before he had the chance to really stare at the marks on his wrists. 

It had only been a little over a week and maybe he was rushing into things but right now, in that moment, the last thing he wanted was for the bandages to be on. “I know.” Sighing, Naythin gave his head a quick shake. “If...I can’ keep hiding what...what happened to me. The bandages, they’re...they’re no different than the cuffs.” Damn it, he wasn’t sure if he was explaining this right. “They used the cuffs to control me.” Naythin raised both of his arms, the palms of his hands facing up. “That’s what the bandages are doing. I’m not gonna get...past all this or get better if I let what happened keep controlling me.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and his uncertainty was clearly written on his face, even as he shifted so he was sitting on his ass so he could bring his feet around and grab the knife he kept in a sheath on his ankle. Withdrawing the knife, he reached for Naythin’s hand and held it gently within his own while his opposite hand rose, knife in hand. He carefully slid the blade between Naythin’s skin and the gauze bandages and with one small tug of the knife, cut the bandage in half effectively removing it and sending it falling to the floor. 

Naythin had to look away when he saw the blade in Dean’s hand. He knew it was Dean’s knife, Dean’s hand holding it. It didn’t matter, he had to close his eyes and look away. Maybe he was rushing this. He _knew_ he rushing it the second he felt the cold metal of the blade slide against his skin. The quick tug had him gasping softly, his fingers curling into a fist. He didn’t pull away. Bonus points. Licking his lips, Naythin moved his other hand closer before he lost his nerve. “S’okay. I’m okay.” 

Dean’s eyes swung up to Naythin’s and he paused with his knife in hand. “You want me to stop?” This was not one of those things to accidentally misunderstand. 

“No.” Shaking his head, Naythin looked up at Dean. “Keep going.” He wanted Dean to stop in the worst way. If he did though, Naythin was afraid he’d never be able to take the bandages off and leave them off. 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s bandaged wrist and back up to Naythin’s face. Naythin looked as much like he wanted Dean to finish as Dean looked like he wanted to have his foot crushed under the Impala’s wheel. “Uh huh,” he grunted in disbelief. He released Naythin now free wrist and went for the other one. He held this one a little more firmly than its twin because he was afraid that Naythin might change his mind at the last second and wind up bleeding out all over the bedroom floor. After all, Dean kept every knife he owned sharp enough to split a hair. “Don’t move, baby,” he murmured gently. “It’s jus’ me. Don’t move,” he continued as he slid the blade between Naythin’s skin and the bandage. “Don’t. move.,” he murmured distractedly as he gave the blade one good yank toward himself and right through the bandage. 

As soon as Dean’s knife sliced through the bandage, Naythin yanked his hand back. Wrapping his fingers around his wrist, he started twisting his wrist back and forth. Sighing heavily, he nodded as he looked over at Dean. “Okay...I’m, I’m okay.” Pulling his hand away, Naythin looked down at his wrists. There were two very faint white lines along the underside of both wrists that wrapped around the side before disappearing entirely. The rest of the marks were red from the leather rubbing but that was all. If that was all the cuffs left on his skin, Naythin would not complain. It felt...odd, not having something touching his wrists. He was going to have to get another watch and...something for his other wrist. He still had the bandages on his ankles to deal with. 

“You sure yer okay?” Dean inquired as he watched Naythin closely. Lowering his eyes to Naythin’s wrists, he couldn’t help but notice the pale white lines that went around one side of them. “The doc did a good job on those. He said he tried to sew ‘em up as best as he could without letting them scar too bad. Guess he managed pretty good.” He looked from Naythin’s wrists back to Naythin’s face again. “I know I sound like a stuck record but, you sure yer okay?” 

Naythin frowned as he looked down at his wrists. “Stitches?” Turning his wrists over, Naythin’s frown deepened. How bad were they? He couldn’t remember them bleeding before he was put in the cage." 

“Yeah, just a couple I guess. He said that when the paramedic...or fireman...or whatever took ‘em off that they were bleeding. I guess you wanted to live a little more than you wanted to do what you said they told you.” Dean had to look away and think of something, _anything_ else or else he was going to explode. 

“I passed out from the smoke. I...I don’ remember anyone takin’ me outta the c-cage. I woke up in the ambulance.” Shaking his head, Naythin looked up Dean. “I uh…ferget it. S’nothin’.” 

Dean looked back at Naythin as he shook his head. “No, what is it? Tell me. You need to tell me these things and get it off yer chest. An’ before you say it, just ignore me, I’m fine. Say what you were gonna say.” 

Naythin huffed. “Yer not fine. No more than I am.” He knew Dean wouldn’t let this go. “When they left me in the cage. He told me to stay there, to not say anything or call out to anyone or I’d be punished. I could hear yelling and people shooting. A little while later, smoke started to get in the room from under the door and it got quiet. Like...scary quiet. I stared at the door waiting for one of ‘em to come get me. No one came. The smoke got thicker and after a while I could hear the fire. I could hear the house fall apart. I tried to stay as close to the floor as I could. The smoke kept getting thicker and I was coughing and it got harder and harder to breath. I jus’ wanted to die. I figured if I did, I’d get to see you again...in Heaven. When I passed out, I thought that was it.” 

Dean lowered his gaze the longer Naythin spoke, staring down at the wood floor beneath him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to find the sonsabitches that did this and kill them, kill them the way Alistair taught him to in Hell. He wanted to hit something. To _kill_ something. He wanted to watch the light go out in some piece of shit’s eyes. Talk about someone not being completely over something. If that wasn’t a Hell trademark he didn’t know what was. Lifting his eyes, he met Naythin’s gaze. “Well, it wasn’t _it_. You were rescued.” Not by him, that alone killed Dean a little every time he thought about it. “You made it outta there. You lived. I don’t care what you had to do to survive all that. I get it, I know what it’s like to go against everything you believe in, everything you want to be because if you don’t it means more pain. At least you don’t crave...sometimes...to do to someone else the things that were done to you. Right now,” he gave his head a slow shake and looked back down at the floor again. “The things I want to do to them…” He huffed softly. “If I told you what I want to do,” he lifted his head and looked up at Naythin. “You’d be scared of me.” 

Reaching for Dean’s hands, Naythin squeezed them both gently. “No. I couldn’t be afraid of you. You...you tried to convince me you were some kind of monster when you got back. Didn’t work then an’ it’s not gonna work now. You could do whatever you wanted to ‘em. I’d help. After _everything_ they did to me. A little payback wouldn’t bother me.” 

“Payback?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows. “I dunno if I’d actually call it _payback_ , more like payback times a thousand. You said he liked to hear you scream?” He nodded. “I’d make him scream...make him beg me to kill him…” He shook his head as he looked at the floor, a down right malicious look marring his features. “I’d draw it out as long as I could. And since he’s a vampire that could be a very, very long time.” 

“I wouldn’t stop you.” Naythin knew if Dean ever got his hands on the vampire and did to him what he’d done to souls in Hell, he’d have to put Dean back together again. “Dean, I’m...I’m a mess. I know it. I can’ even go outside. I know I’ve said it before but, I’m tryin’. I don’ wan’ to be...like this forever. I want to be back out there. I want to Hunt again, with you. It’s what we do.” 

Dean looked up at Naythin and reached for him with one hand, wrapping it and part of his arm around Naythin’s shoulders, pulling him gently to him. “It’s jus’ a job. I wan’ you back together for you. I don’t care about the job. Not right now, not until yer better...an’ I know it’s not gonna be an overnight thing. Trust me, I know.” He’d been stubborn and worked during his recovery from what had happened to him, what he’d _done_ while in Hell. He huffed softly to himself at that memory. Hell, he hadn’t even admitted that anything was wrong for a long while after he’d gotten back. He’d just avoided sleep like the plague an’ scary masks literally scared the hell out of him for a while. No pun intended. It wasn’t until he’d started drinking until he passed out that Naythin had said anything to him. His own stupid brother hadn’t even noticed anything. But Naythin had. He’d noticed it all. 

Definitely wasn’t going to be an overnight thing. It seemed like he’d just start doing a little better and end up worse than before. Something...didn’t matter what it was, would set him back on his heels. Shifting closer to Dean, Naythin rested his head on his shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Dean murmured. He wrapped his arm a little tighter around Naythin with his words and shifted his arm so it was around Naythin’s waist, his hand lightly gripping Naythin’s hip. 

Tristan had pulled down a side street and shut the car’s lights off, waiting for Ellen Harvelle to drive past. Once she did, he waited, just a few minutes so it wouldn’t look like he was following her before turning on the lights and pulling the car up and onto the main road. He followed her, at a safe distance, back to the Roadhouse and parked the car a few yards away. He turned off the engine and the lights and just sat there, waiting and watching. “I see yooouuu,” he called softly into the emptiness of the car, quietly enough that no one would be able to hear him, but it tickled him just the same and had him chuckling to himself. 

Ellen parked her Jeep next to the bunkhouse. Turning off the engine and killing the lights, she picked up the handgun from where it had been sitting during the drive back from the cabin. Taking the keys from the ignition, she tucked them into the front pocket of her jeans as she shoved the drivers side door open. Switching the handgun to her left hand, she reached into the Jeep for her bag. Shouldering the strap, she switched the handgun back to her right hand, locked the Jeep and slammed the door closed. Turning with her back to the Jeep, her eyes narrowed as she listened to the night. Her eyes scanning the immediate area for any sound that was out of place. Nodding to herself, Ellen turned and made her way across the back lot of the bar to the rear delivery entrance. Shaking the key out from her key ring, Ellen unlocked the door. Before she opened the door, her finger slowly moved to take the safety off the handgun. Her grip tightened on the handle as she looked around again. Her eyes narrowed to thin slits as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. “Huh…” Nodding slowly, Ellen opened the door just enough to slip inside before quickly closing and locking it. Before turning any lights on, she checked each salt line at the windows and front door. The other sigils and wards were all in place. Blowing out a long breath, Ellen headed through the bar and through the kitchen to the small efficiency apartment she had added on a few years back. Locking the door, she made sure the salt line was good before sitting at the small table. Pulling out her cell phone she texted Dean. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other three fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles/Reunion  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

She knew if she told Dean she sensed something was off, he’d worry. He needed to take care of Naythin. Hitting the send button, she set the phone on the table and walked to the small fridge to get a beer. 

Dean’s phone going off in his back pocket was the only thing that had him moving before Naythin had finally given up their position on the floor. He shifted forward slightly as he reached back with his free hand and withdrew the cell from his pocket. Reading the text, he heaved a sigh of relief and quickly sent a one handed text, so it wasn’t as _quick_ as it would have been with two hands, but it was still quick. _Glad to hear it. Take care, Ellen. Call if you need anything. Love ya._ He sat the phone on the floor after sending the text and turned his attention to Naythin, lifting the hand he’d held the phone with and, reached across his own body, ran his hand down the side of Naythin’s face that wasn’t leaning against his shoulder. 

Leaning against Dean, Naythin started to relax, really relax. He’d bend his wrists every few minutes checking to make sure the cuffs were really gone. He still had the bandages on his ankles. Baby steps. If anythin', he’d take them off himself. Naythin wasn’t sure he could sit still long enough for Dean to take them off. Let alone touch his ankles. Sighing softly when Dean started to gently run his hand down the side of his face, Naythin’s eyes stayed closed longer and longer. “M’tired.” His voice slurred slightly. The word...okay _two words_ , drawn out and barely recognizable. 

Dean smiled softly. “Go ahead an’ go to bed, baby,” he murmured. “I’ll go turn all the lights off an’ come to bed with you.” His eyes that had slipped closed now flew open. “I uh, I mean in the same room...with you.” Shit. Shit. Shit. 

“It’s okay. I know what you meant.” Lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder, Naythin nodded. Pushing himself to his feet, he refused to look at Dean. He wasn’t mad or anything, Naythin just didn’t want to see the pain and disappointment in Dean’s eyes. Naythin still couldn’t sleep on the bed. He could barely _sit_ on the couch. Sleeping on the couch...that was something he hadn’t tried yet. 

Dean sighed softly and nodded. Pulling to his feet with a groan that he’d deny till the day he died, he headed out into the kitchen and living room, turning lights out as he went. He peeked out one of the windows for a bit, just stood there in the darkened cabin and listened and watched. When nothing happened, he pulled away from the window and headed for the bedroom. He knew, without having to even look, that Ellen had cleaned up while she’d been waiting for them to come out of the bedroom so he didn’t even worry about that. Walking into the bedroom, the light was already on from earlier but he walked over and turned the small lamp on next to the bed, then walked back over to turn the bright ceiling light off with the switch. Stepping away from the wall switch he walked over and sat on the end of the bed. Leaning over, he untied his boots and toed them off before pulling his socks off too. Tucking those into his boots, he shrugged out of his over shirt and tossed it down onto the floor. From there, he reached back with one hand and grabbed a handful of cotton and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it down on the floor along with his over shirt. Standing up, his hands lowered to the button and zipper of his pants, unfastening them and pushing them down his hips and over his ass, letting them pool at his feet before stepping out of them. 

After Dean left the room, Naythin walked around the bed and put his sweat pants back on. His legs had started to get cold and after _being_ cold for three years, he swore to never knowingly or willingly allow himself to feel that way again. He waited in the doorway as Dean turned the lights out and stare out the window. Shaking his head, Naythin chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Dean. Something was bothering him and it wasn’t just Dean being paranoid. Naythin didn’t move until Dean started to walk toward the bedroom. Pushing away from the door, he walked over to the blanket he slept on next to the bed and sat down on it. Crossing his legs, he watched Dean walk in and start to undress at the foot of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Naythin let it out slowly. Looking down at his wrists, he ran the tips of his fingers over the thin white lines. “Dean?” Looking up, he pushed up onto his knees resting his forearms against the edge of the bed. “Would you...would you lay with me until I fall asleep? Please?” 

Dean had pulled to his feet to walk around the side of the bed to crawl in when Naythin’s question had him freezing in his tracks. He blinked at Naythin for a minute, trying to make sure that he’d actually said what Dean had _thought_ he’d heard him say. “Are...are you sure?” The first night they’d slept together hadn’t gone so well, for either of them. He hadn’t slept at all and Naythin had slept curled into such a tight ball that cats around the globe were jealous. “I mean, yeah, sure, of course.” Oh yeah, real smooth there. Shut up. “Um...how do you want me? Do you want me to put my shirt back on?” He had no real idea whether this vampire sonofabitch had actually slept with Naythin or not, not that vampire’s sleep really but still. And if he did, he couldn’t imagine the bastard getting pajamas on for the occasion, or even a t-shirt for that matter. So he just...he didn’t want to do anything to make Naythin think of that bastard. 

Shaking his head, Naythin glanced up at Dean. “No. You don’ have to put a shirt on. Jus’ um...lay down like we...like we used to.” It had been a long damn time since Naythin had fallen asleep with his head on Dean’s chest. He missed it. It was almost a physical ache and had nothing to do with how much Naythin’s body still hurt from the abuse it had endured. 

Dean nodded. “Okay,” he agreed and stepped closer to the pallet Naythin had on the floor. “Are you sure you don’t want a blanket over you? I can take the one off the bed,” he offered as he moved his pillows from the bed to the floor, along with the knife he kept beneath his bottom pillow. Kneeling down on the pallet, he stashed the knife in it’s usual spot and reached for the blanket as he looked back at Naythin, awaiting his answer. 

“Okay. Yeah, okay.” Pushing away from the bed, Naythin moved over so Dean would be closest to the door. Some habits died really, really hard. Dean always slept closest to the door, no matter what. Reaching for his pillow, Naythin lay on his side, one arm tucked under the pillow propping his head up slightly. He could feel the butterflies already starting in his stomach. He had to do this. Just like with the bandages on his wrist. This, having Dean lay with him, needed to be done now. It was a step in the right direction. Naythin was tired of taking more steps back than forward. It didn’t matter how much he was flipping out inside. He had to do this. 

Dean nodded in response to Naythin’s words. “Okay,” he murmured and tugged the blanket off the bed. Getting into his spot on the floor, he covered them both up with the blanket before laying back on the pillow. He had to fight his body’s instinct to turn toward Naythin and hook one of Naythin’s legs with one of his own as he pulled Naythin against him and they slept wrapped up in each other’s arms. The loss of that, of possibly never having that again hurt. It hurt a lot, but Dean saw it as punishment for not finding Naythin sooner. It was an extremely light punishment when you looked at everything that Naythin had lost, the huge piece of himself that was now gone. But Dean knew that his punishment didn’t stop there. He was relatively certain that they’d never make love again either. He understood it. He accepted it. He didn’t deserve to be that close to Naythin anymore, not after how badly he’d let him down. After how he had caused all of this to happen to Naythin. If he could, there were times he’d walk back into Hell himself. He’d get Sammy out of the deal he made so he wouldn’t have to turn over his first born kid, and just stay there. Blowing out a breath he turned his head toward Naythin. “Do uh, do you need me to turn away from you, like last time?” 

Pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, Naythin slowly raised his head from the pillow. “No. You don’ have to.” Swallowing hard, Naythin pulled his arm from under his pillow and slid down a few inches, his eyes glued to Dean’s chest. He could do this. It was Dean. Shifting closer to Dean’s side, Naythin slowly lowered himself back down on his side, the side of his face resting against Dean’s chest. He held himself there for a few seconds as his heart started hammering in his chest. Closing his eyes, Naythin let out a long shaky breath before his body started to relax. The muscles on his arm slowly lost their tension so he wasn’t as stiff as board. His body molding itself into Dean’s side. Muscle memory slowly kicking in. Lifting one arm, Naythin carefully draped it across Dean’s stomach. Tucking his fingers between Dean’s side and the blanket, Naythin let out a long sigh. His lungs deflating, allowing the rest of his muscles from his shoulders to his feet to relax. 

Dean held himself as tensely rigid as a plank of wood while he waited for Naythin to get himself settled. He didn’t move a muscle. He wasn’t even sure that he was breathing. He just waited. His arms tracking every movement that Naythin made. When Naythin slowly began to relax, Dean didn’t relax himself, not yet. But he did move an arm, draping it across Naythin’s arm that was draped over his chest. From that point, he didn’t move, he just waited to see what would happen. He knew he was breathing shallowly because of the deep breath his body suddenly forced him to take. So much for being nonchalant. “Are uh, are you...comfortable?” 

Nodding against Dean’s chest, Naythin had to fight back the tears. “M’okay.” He knew it wasn’t what Dean asked. Naythin didn’t trust his voice for more than that. Tightening his arm around Dean, Naythin blinked rapidly. Damn tears. Sniffing quietly, Naythin cleared his throat. “I missed this. I missed this so much.” 

Dean huffed softly and nodded his head ever so slightly. “Yeah, me too, baby,” he murmured softly, “Me too.” He wasn’t so sure of how much of how they use to sleep Naythin was ready for so he kept his legs to himself. He did however move his other arm, wrapping it around Naythin’s back, holding him in his arms. “I love you.” 

Naythin blinked as a tear rolled down the side of his face and onto Dean’s chest. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to Dean’s bare skin. Closing his eyes, it took Naythin a few seconds to pull away. Once he had, he immediately lay his head back down. He could hear Dean’s heart. The steady beat against his ear, the heat radiated from Dean’s body helped to ease the remaining tension in Naythin’s body. “I love you, too.” 

Dean turned his head and looked toward the lamp. Fuck it, the damn thing could stay on. It wasn’t like it was all that bright in the room anyway. “G’night, baby,” he murmured as he turned his attention back toward Naythin and lifted his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s head before lowering his own back down to the pillow.

Tristan walked into the darkened room, not bothering with a light since he didn’t need one, his vampiric eyes able to see clearly in the darkness. He reached for Naythin and turned him onto his back like he weighed nothing at all, the tether holding his arms stretched tight above his head twisting painfully tight with the movement. He kept Naythin’s legs spread with a spreader bar between his feet, spreading Naythin’s legs as wide as his hips would allow. “Ready to play, pet?” he purred, the words accentuated with a deep, husky and demented chuckle.

Naythin flinched, his whole body jerking despite the way his arms were tied to the wall and the bar that his ankles had been cuffed to. The sudden movement flipping him onto his back did nothing to alleviate his fear and anxiety. It was seldom he was on his back but, it didn’t mean He was going to go easy on him. Turning his head, Naythin followed the voice as He moved around the foot of the bed. His fingers curled into tight fists around the rope that was tied from his cuffs to the wall. Naythin’s nostrils flared wide as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible. His chest and sides heaved with each panted breath. “Don’t.” Shaking his head, Naythin clenched his jaw tight. “Don’ touch me!” 

Tristan smirked. “Oh, I’m going to do more than just _touch_ you, mon coeur. I’m going to make you scream.” He chuckled softly as he gathered up the things he would need to do just that, make Naythin scream. He walked back to the end of the bed and placed the items down on the mattress between Naythin’s legs before climbing onto the bed himself, careful to avoid the spreader bar. He wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock and began to stroke his fist purposefully up and down Naythin’s length. “I wonder if you ever screamed for Dean,” he mused aloud, a wickedly malicious smile playing at his lips. 

Naythin’s breathing increased when he felt the mattress dip as He climbed on it between Naythin’s legs. The soft clinking of metal against metal had his chest tightening. Sweat already breaking out over his body. “Don’ you say his name! Don’ EVER say his name!” Pulling hard against the cuffs on his wrists, Naythin hissed as the leather dug into his wrists. 

Tristan chuckled. “Already the smitten kitten, are we? Oh, my pet, how you flatter me.” He could almost hear Her say the same things; those very words spoken in with a light French accent to Dayan. Not that he ever understood what someone so perfect, so beautiful and so regal ever found in the likes of Dayan Cross. The mere thought of his name twisting Tristan’s lips into a sneer. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that _Dean_ will find someone else to warm his bed.” He reached with his free hand for Naythin’s balls, squeezing them none-too-gently but not hard enough to cause enough pain to making Naythin’s slowly growing arousal wilt. 

Squeezing his eyes closed tight, Naythin groaned in pain. His hips twisting to the side as he tried to get away from His hand on his balls. Dean wouldn’t find someone else. He knew that. Naythin knew it. Shaking his head, Naythin pushed the back of his head against the mattress. “No.” Shaking his head hard, Naythin growled. “He’d never...he’d never do that.” He tried to think of every big and ugly thing they’d ever hunted to keep his dick from reacting to the way He was steadily stroking his cock. 

Tristan snorted softly. “You really think that he’s pining away for you while you’ve already found another to warm your bed? Well, then again, maybe I don’t actually _warm_ it but…” He shrugged a shoulder as he looked down at the items on the mattress before glancing up at Naythin from beneath his brows. “You get the idea.” He huffed a soft barely there chuckle. 

“He’s lookin’...Dean’s lookin’ fer me.” Groaning loudly, Naythin bit his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood. “He’s gonna kill you.” Growling through gritted teeth, Naythin gave his head a hard shake. “I didn’ _find_ you, you bastard!” 

Satisfied with the hardness of Naythin’s dick, Tristan reached for the ring that, as he pulled his hand from Naythin’s cock, wrapped around the base of his cock and balls, fastening it tight enough to elicit a pain filled sound to come from Naythin. That alone had Tristan smiling and his own dick twitching with anticipation. “I’m feeling generous tonight...if you’re a good boy, I might even use lube.”

The cold metal did nothing to lessen his hard on. Nor did the pain from how tight it was around the base of his cock and balls. It wasn’t as if he enjoyed what was being done to him. Friction was friction. The body reacted no matter how hard the brain tried to get it not to. “I’m not yer boy.” 

“If you’re not _my_ boy, then you’re no one’s. No one is going to want you once I’m through with you. Trust me, no one wants a whore, and you, mon coeur, are nothing but my whore.” With those final words he pushed the four inch anal plug into Naythin’s ass, not caring if the corkscrew like center ripped flesh or not. He picked up a small remote that the ring and the plug were both attached to and turned it on, mid level, a wicked smirk pulling at the corners of his lips as he watched Naythin squirm and writhe on the bed. 

Before Naythin had a chance to say anything, his back arched off the mattress as he screamed. The pain from whatever was being pushed inside his ass was overwhelming. He couldn’t catch his breath fast enough to fill his lungs. He pulled against the cuffs until the leather moved smoothly along his skin as it was coated with Naythin’s blood. His ankles screamed in pain as he pulled and fought against the cuffs as well as the bar that held his legs spread as far as they could go without dislocating his hips. 

Tristan turned up the voltage to seven, watching Naythin’s reactions for a long while until he finally grew bored and turned the voltage off. Picking up the sleek cylinder that was no fatter than a Q-tip but was about 4.75 inches long. “Like I said, damaged goods,” he mused, “That’s all you are. Dean would _never_ touch you again.” He turned his attention to slowly inserting the bulbed Urethral plug into the hole at the head of Naythin’s cock. “And if you were honest with yourself, you know that I’m right.”

Naythin’s back hit the mattress hard when the stinging pain around the base of his cock and balls as well as in his ass finally stopped. There were tears running down the sides of his face, he was covered in sweat, his chest and sides heaved with each rapid breath. Licking his lips, Naythin gave his head a quick shake. “No.” It came out sounding more like a gasp than an actual word. Hissing loudly, Naythin froze when he felt something cold being inserted into the slit on his dick. Groaning loudly, he bit his lip as the metal rod was pushed into his dick. Each small raised area had him gasping as they passed the slit. 

Once the plug was in as far as it could go, Tristan attached the last electrode to the tip. “Really?” He inquired as he lifted his head and his attention to Naythin’s face. “Do you think he will honestly want you back after he finds out _everything_ I’ve done to you?” He grinned as he slowly shook his head. “Or when he finds out how much of a slut you are for me? Admit it, you’re mine now.” He lowered his attention to the control panel he held in his hand and turned it on and back up to seven. No going easy or slowly easing Naythin into it. Just immediately turned it back up to where it had been when it had been just his balls and ass being electrocuted. 

Naythin tried to ignore what He was saying. Dean wouldn’t turn his back on him. He wouldn’t. Would he? Dean loved him. He’d always said, he’d stay with Naythin no matter what. He’d never stop loving him or wanting him. He didn’t want what was being done to him. How could _anyone_ want this? “No. M’not...m’not yers. Never yers.” Naythin barely got the words out when his back was arching off the mattress once again. Pulling as hard as he could against the wrist and ankle cuffs, he screamed as loud as he could as the electricity coursed through his dick, balls and ass. He clenched his jaw so tight, Naythin was afraid his teeth were going to shatter from the pressure. His screams were non stop. One after the other. Tears streamed from the corners of Naythin’s eyes, his muscles locked up tight, shaking from the strain. 

Tristan crawled off the end of the bed before shutting the control panel off. He gave Naythin a minute to catch his breath. Walking up to the side of the bed and getting as close as he could to Naythin as he leaned over, his face in Naythin’s face. “Would _you_ want you after this?” His smile was slow and wicked. “I thought not, putain.” Straightening, he turned the panel on and up to ten as he headed to and out the door, leaving Naythin there to scream and flail until he finally passed out.

Naythin screamed at the top of his lungs. His fingers curled into tight fists as he pulled them in against his chest. His body was covered in sweat, tears streamed from his eyes as he tried to get away from the pain. His back arching steeply, muscles locked up as tight as they could go without pulling away from the bones.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he jackknifed up in bed. His attention going to Naythin where he lay next to him, rather than using his chest as a pillow the way he had been then they’d fallen asleep. His eyes widened at what he saw, the way Naythin’s body arched so much that he looked like something out of one of those corny possession movies where the demon breaks the victim's back. “Naythin! Naythin, baby!” He immediately reached for Naythin, wrapping one arm around Naythin’s steepled back while the other wrapped around his waist as he pulled Naythin nearly into his lap. The wetness against his leg didn’t even register, at least not at the moment, as his attention was fully engrossed in Naythin himself. “Naythin, baby, wake up! Naythin!” He yelled the last bit at Naythin in an attempt to startle him awake, at this point he’d take that over the way Naythin seemed to be locked in whatever horrific dream he was having. 

Naythin startled awake. Gasping in a huge lungful of air, he pushed against whoever was holding him. “No! No!” Pushing hard, Naythin scrambled backwards, not stopping until his back hit the wall. Pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, he buried his face against his knees as he started to rock back and forth in the corner. He was shaking so hard he looked as if he’d jumped into a frozen lake. The images running over and over in his mind’s eye. 

Dean released his hold on Naythin when he began struggling against him in earnest. He watched Naythin crab crawl away from him, scurrying back like _he’d_ been the one to hurt him in whatever nightmare Naythin had been reliving. “Baby?” he murmured gently as he crawled slowly toward Naythin. “Naythin, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay, yer safe,” he continued once he was sitting up only a few inches away from Naythin. He reached a hand out toward Naythin only to draw it back. He had to let Naythin make that decision, not him. “I...I was only holdin’ you, baby. I would _never_ hurt you.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin pressed his body against the wall. He knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him. It was what He’d said to Naythin that had him moving away from Dean. “Don’...m’not…” Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin hugged his legs tighter. After everything that had been done to him. There was no way Dean would want him anymore. He may still love him but, he wouldn’t want to touch Naythin...make love to him, not anymore. 

Dean leaned in a little closer. He had to ball his hands into fists against his legs to keep himself from reaching for Naythin. “Don’t what, baby? What is it? Talk to me,” he urged. “You know there’s nothin’ you can’t tell me.” 

Taking in a slow shaky breath, Naythin rubbed his eyes against his knees trying to wipe away the tears. “Wh-what He did. Everything He d-did to me.” Shaking his head, Naythin turned his face toward the wall. “Y-you...yer never...never gonna w-want me again. Not...not like that.” 

Dean pulled his head back as his brow furrowed. He honestly wasn’t sure what Naythin was talking about. “I’m never gonna want you again? Wha’...?” He blinked a couple of times as it slowly hit him what Naythin was talking about. “Sex? You think I won’t want to have sex with you anymore?” 

Flinching, Naythin had to force himself to nod. It was a barely there movement that if you weren’t paying close attention, you’d never catch it. “Wh-what He did.” Shaking his head, Naythin lowered his head back onto his knees. Hiding his face from Dean. _“Do you think he will honestly want you back after he finds out _everything_ I’ve done to you? Trust me, no one wants a whore, and you, mon coeur, are nothing but my whore.”_ Lifting his hands to the side of his head, Naythin covered his ears trying to silence the voice in his head, _HIS_ voice. 

Dean’s brow knitted further, if that were even possible, as he shook his head confusedly. “Naythin, why would…?” In all honesty he hadn’t even thought about having sex with Naythin again. Hell, he’d just gotten back from three years of being gang raped, he’d figured that fucking would be the _last_ thought in Naythin’s mind. At least for a while. If not forever. He understood that, he got it. He’d wanted his Naythin back. Naythin was back. All the rest of it was filler. “What he said? What who…” He let his words trail off as it hit him just WHO Naythin was talking about. “Oh. Him.” He slowly shook his head as he scooted closer to Naythin. The sight of Naythin putting his hands to his ears to obviously block out what that rat bastard said to him broke Dean’s heart. He reached for Naythin, going slow be damned, and pulled Naythin’s arms down as he pulled Naythin to him. “I don’t care what he said. He’s a bastard an’ he has no idea about _us_ ,” he murmured. He figured out what had been wet against his leg as he dipped his head and pressed it against Naythin’s and got an eyeful of wet fleece. Shit. How was he supposed to tell his husband, who already doesn’t think he wants him anymore, that he peed the bed? Sonofabitch. 

Naythin tried to pull away as Dean reached for him. There wasn’t anywhere for him to go with the way he was pressed against the corner. Shaking his head, a hard sob wracked his body as he fell against Dean’s chest. “Wh-what he _did_. The th-things he did to me. H-he...he called me a whore… _his_ whore.” 

Dean’s heart broke for Naythin as he pulled him in close. “Shh,” he comforted as he held Naythin tight in his arms. “It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay. I gotcha, baby, I gotcha,” he murmured gently. He shifted a hand up, while leaving most of his arm against Naythin’s back, and ran his fingertips through Naythin’s super-short locks. God, he was going to have to really fight to get use to this. Every time he closed his eyes, the Naythin he saw there had sun-kissed moppish hair, not shorter than his, shaved tight to his head hair. “I love you, baby. Everything’s gonna be okay.” 

“How?” Sniffing quietly, Naythin tried to catch his breath. Taking in several deep shaky breaths, he swallowed numerous times. Licking his lips, Naythin pressed the side of his face against Dean’s chest. “You don’ know. You won’ wh-when you f-find out everythin’ He did.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “C’mon, let’s go get in the shower an’ you can tell me,” he murmured gently as he nudged Naythin to do as he’d suggested, he never released Naythin, not even a little, but he gave his body a nudge toward the bedroom door. 

Naythin didn’t fight as Dean got him to stand up and walked him to the bathroom. He was covered in sweat. His body still shaking from the nightmare. It didn’t hit Naythin as to the real reason Dean wanted him to shower until he stopped next to the shower. Turning at the waist, he felt the cold, wet material of his boxers hit the inside of his thigh. Frowning, Naythin tucked his chin as he looked down. There was a large wet area covering his crotch and spreading up to the waistband. Naythin’s eyes widened, his heart dropped into his gut as he realized that he’d wet himself during the nightmare. Pushing away from Dean, Naythin quickly reached for the waistband of his boxers and sweats, shoving them down as fast as he could. High stepping out of the soiled pants, he reached into the shower turning the water on without looking. Pushing the shower curtain to the side, Naythin stepped into the shower. The water was scalding hot but, Naythin didn’t feel it as he stood under it. 

When Naythin pushed him away, Dean’s eyes widened not knowing what was going on. He reached for Naythin but before he could do more than swipe at him in an attempt to grab onto his wrist, hand, whatever. When Naythin quickly climbed into the shower without taking the time to adjust the temperature, Dean’s heart was in his throat. “Naythin!” he cried out, his eyes wide as dinner plates. He quickly pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them as he reached for the shower curtain and hurriedly pulled it back, quickly added a good dose of cold to the steaming hot water. Sonofabitch! “What the hell’s wrong with you? What, are you _tryin’_ to hurt yerself?” he admonished as he climbed into the shower. Thankfully the water was a good warm, comfortable temperature now but that didn’t mean that damage hadn’t already been done to Naythin’s skin. He crossed the short distance separating them, not even a full two steps, and reached for Naythin’s arms to check them over, then turned his attention to both of Naythin’s sides. “Don’t ever do that again, alright? You scared the hell outta me,” he chastised as he lifted his eyes to Naythin’s face. 

Naythin didn’t even notice the change in water temperature or the fact that Dean was standing in front of him. It wasn't until Dean took hold of his wrists that Naythin blinked rapidly. Looking at Dean, Naythin stared at him for a minute. Shaking his head, Naythin sniffed quietly. “Doesn’ matter. M’already damaged goods.” 

Dean’s brow creased as he slowly shook his head. “What the hell are you talkin’ about? Why would you say somethin’ like that? Because some jackass vampire said it? C’mon, Naythin, you know better than to listen to that shit.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin raised a hand dragging it slowly over his face. Cupping it over his mouth for a few seconds before he slowly lowered his hand to his side. “Why would I say it? Because it’s true. You may’ve seen the scars on my back but there’s more than just those, okay!” Lowering his eyes, Naythin bowed his head. Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin let the tears fall again. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and wrapped his arms around Naythin, holding him close. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” he repeated over and over softly. There was a vampire out there that was going to pay for all this, Dean was going to make damn sure of it. He didn’t release his hold on Naythin the entire time he cried. He knew that if he did, if he even moved an inch, he might lose Naythin forever. 

It wasn’t _okay_. Naythin was too exhausted to argue anymore. He let Dean hold him as he rested the top of his head against Dean’s chest. His tears falling onto the shower floor and washing down the drain. Once Dean saw the scars on his dick and balls as well as the scars on the inside of his thighs, he’d never want to touch him again. He’d be reminded of what had happened to Naythin every single time. Hell, Naythin couldn’t even touch his own dick when he took a leak. 

Blowing out a breath hard enough to make his cheeks puff out, Dean looked around the shower, not really looking _for_ anything specific, before lowering his attention back to Naythin. “The last thing I’d of thought you’d be worryin’ about was whether I was gonna make love to you again or not,” he confessed gently. Yep, he’d just said _make love_. It was the truth. It’s what it was; hard and fast or slow and easy, that was what they did, they made love. Yeah, there was a part of him that rolled its eyes at that truth, but there it was all the same. 

Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin slowly raised his arms and wrapped them loosely around Dean’s waist. He thought back to the nightmare he’d had. After Tristan had walked out, leaving him screaming until his voice was gone. Tristan had come back a while later, picked up his favorite whip and started to whip Naythin’s dick and balls. Naythin had passed out after the second lash from the whip. The thin leather end wrapping around his dick and digging into the inside of his thighs. Giving himself a hard shake, Naythin tightened his arms around Dean as he raised his head and buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck. He could still hear the loud crack of the whip. The pain was indescribable. 

Dean tightened his arms around Naythin and turned his head, pressing a kiss to the side of Naythin’s. At least there wasn’t a huge...whatever...about Naythin peeing the bed. Then again, he wasn’t too sure that what _did_ happen was any better. More likely, it was the lesser of the two issues. He held Naythin until the water started to turn cold then reached for the soap and lathered up his hands. “Baby, lemme wash you before all the hot water’s gone,” he nudged. When Naythin loosened his hold around him, Dean lowered to one knee so he could wash Naythin. Nope, he didn’t say _who_ he was going to wash. Taking Naythin’s cock in his hands, he gently washed Naythin up there and then his balls, the insides of his thighs. His hands running slowly across the delicate flesh. When he’d heard the first gasp and felt Naythin tense, he thought he’d hurt him, but then he remembered what Naythin always said, that if he ever knew what had happened down...there...that Dean wouldn’t want him anymore. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Okay, so maybe he was playing dumb. Shut up. 

“No!” Moving his hands, Naythin covered his dick and balls. Cupping himself with both hands as he stepped away from Dean; his back hitting the far wall. Shaking his head, Naythin stared down at Dean. His eyes saucer wide. He couldn’t let Dean see what had been done to him. The scars were more than obvious. Dean had to have felt them. If not the ones on his dick then the ones on the inside of his thighs. 

Dean’s eyes were almost as wide as Naythin’s when he refused to let Dean wash him. He watched Naythin back up until his back hit the wall. He wasn’t totally convinced that Naythin wasn’t going to try to continue backing _into_ the wall. He slowly pulled to his feet, his eyes on Naythin’s as he crossed the short distance between them. He braced a hand against the tile wall and used the other to cup the side of Naythin’s neck. “If you won’t let me see, how am I supposed to make love to you again...one day?” He decided he’d better add the last two words so that Naythin didn’t think that he was trying to rush him into anything. He knew it would be a long time before Naythin was ready for anything like that. He’d already waited three years, he could wait however much longer Naythin needed. Besides, that’s what rosy palm and her five daughters were for, right? 

Naythin tracked every move Dean made as he got to his feet and closed the small distance that separated them. Moving his head back until it thudded against the back wall of the shower stall, Naythin forced himself to not move away from Dean’s hand as he raised it to the side of his neck. Staring hard into Dean’s eyes, Naythin couldn’t get himself to stop shaking. The nightmare was still very fresh. What He had said to Naythin years before still ringing in his ears. Not to mention that fact that he’d wet the bed. That wasn’t mortifying at all. It took Naythin several minutes before he was able to move his one hand away from his groin. Balling his hand up into a tight fist at his side, Naythin pulled his other hand away in several jerky movements until it was at his side and his cock and balls were exposed. Closing his eyes, Naythin didn’t move. 

Leaning in, Dean pressed feather light kisses to each of Naythin’s eyes in turn, kissing away the tears that remained. He pulled his head back for a moment so he could look into Naythin’s face. He leaned back in so that his mouth was near Naythin’s ear. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m not gonna hurt you. I love you. Try an’ relax, baby.” Yeah, he knew relaxing was going to be impossible for Naythin, but he had to at least try. He pulled his head back and gazed again into Naythin’s face. It wasn’t hard to notice how tense Naythin was, and he was fairly sure that there was no way on Earth Naythin could get his eyes any tighter closed than they already were. He gave up on the idea of Naythin relaxing, at all, and slowly lowered onto his knees in front of Naythin. He reached for the soap again and lathered up his hands. Once he’d finished, he put the soap back and gently took Naythin’s balls in hand, washing them gently before doing the same with Naythin’s dick. Yes, he could see and feel the slash marks criss crossing almost as badly as they did on Naythin’s back. He nearly swore under his breath but managed to clench his jaw and push down any reaction at all. A reaction, of any kind like that was the last thing Naythin needed to hear. Instead, he concentrated on just washing Naythin. The fact that every line and every still semi-fresh welt was memorized forever wasn’t on purpose, it was just part of being a Hunter; being able to know and memorize something by touch, taste, feel or hearing alone. He reached for the soap again so he could wash Naythin’s inner thighs and had to bite down on his cheek so hard he tasted blood so he couldn’t respond in any way to the destruction of Naythin’s flesh there. Son. of. a. fucking. bitch! Yep, he was going to kill that sonofabitch vampire with his own two hands. After everything was soapy clean, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the skin at the juncture where Naythin’s groin and thigh met, first on one side and then the other before pulling to his feet. He held his hands out to the water to rinse them off and did the same with his mouth since he had an almost Santa beard of suds from his kisses. Turning his head and his attention back to Naythin, he leaned in and brushed a kiss across Naythin’s lips. “It’s okay, baby, s’okay.” 

It took every ounce of strength Naythin had to stay on his feet when Dean gently and almost reverently kissed each side of Naythin’s groin. Moving his hands back, he pressed his palms flat against the wall, his fingertips turning white. When Dean stood to his feet and kissed him, this time on the lips, Naythin lost what little control he had on his emotions. Leaning forward, his head falling onto Dean’s shoulder, the tears fell. His shoulders shook with each hard sob. Naythin couldn’t bring himself to hold onto Dean, he didn’t feel he had the right to anymore. He was beyond damaged. Naythin was broken. His spirit, confidence, self worth, his body. Everything that made him...him. Was gone. Naythin didn’t think he’d ever get it back again. 

Dean held Naythin as he wept. Even when Naythin didn’t return the gesture, he held onto him. He tried running his fingers through the nearly nonexistent hair on Naythin’s head but that didn’t seem to be working, not this time anyway. He ran his hand up and down Naythin’s scarred back, but all that did was make Dean tense with the desire, the _need_ to kill the bastard vamp who had done this to Naythin. He settled on just holding Naythin as closely as he could and letting him cry it out. “It’s okay, I gotcha, baby. I gotcha. Everythin’s gonna be okay,” he murmured over and over as he held him, trying to shush Naythin’s tears. 

The only thing that forced Naythin to get his shit together was the near freezing water that was coming from the shower head. Picking his head up from Dean’s shoulder, Naythin ducked his head as he raised a hand to run it quickly over his face wiping the tears from it. Without saying anything to Dean, Naythin reached for the shower curtain and pulled it open. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel. Wiping his face, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Turning toward the living room, he walked over to the couch, picked up the blanket and climbed onto the corner he used. Wrapping the blanket around himself, towel included, Naythin crouched in the corner of the couch, his knees pulled tight to his chest. Hunching his shoulders, he rested his chin on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his legs under the blanket. 

When Naythin walked out of the shower and left him there, Dean stared almost dumbly after him. Okay. He blinked a couple times before he managed to get himself into gear and do a quick wash up, in freezing ass cold water, and then reach for the faucet to shut off the nearly painfully cold water. He pulled the shower curtain back and reached for a towel, drying off briskly in an attempt to warm up. Jesus, he was freezing! Still freezing. He wrapped the towel around his hips and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There he picked through the blankets they’d used for the pallet on the floor and carried them over to the laundry hamper. Gathering up the hamper, and its contents, Dean walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He opened the small closet just off the kitchen where the stacked washer and dryer were. He quickly separated a load. One blanket and some of their clothes. He’d do the blankets separate so he could also get some of their things done at the same time, not to mention there wasn’t actually enough room in the washer to get two full sized blankets in them. He looked toward the couch and Naythin, staring in his direction for a couple of minutes before he forced himself to turn away and walk back into the bedroom. 

Naythin stayed on the couch even when he heard the shower turn off and Dean walk out with the blankets from the bedroom. Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin tried to force the memory of his soiled clothes as well as the nightmare. Both instances were still way too fresh to forget about. He couldn’t look at Dean. Not after everything that happened. Naythin was mortified. He was 37 years old! A grown man! How could he ever look Dean in the eye after what happened. It didn’t matter how _understandable_ a person said they were. At some point, even Dean would reach a breaking point and he’d leave Naythin.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other three fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles/Reunion  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Inside the bedroom, he cleaned up the floor, going back and forth between the bathroom and the kitchen and the bedroom to do it. The last thing Naythin needed was to be reminded by what had happened by a stain in the wood or even worse, the smell of urine. Once he had that cleaned up he went back into the bathroom to wash his hands and get himself cleaned up for the day. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, such as it was, and put on deodorant before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom so he could pull on some clothes. He tried not to stare too much at Naythin. He stopped at one point and started to speak, but what was he supposed to say? So far every effort he’d made to show Naythin that it was okay had failed and Naythin had shut him out. Which was why, he tried to put everything out of his head and just do what he normally did every day. Get up, get dressed, start the day. Never mind that it was six o’clock in the morning and he _never_ got up at six, not even on a hunt unless he absolutely had to, and then it was done with a lot of complaining. 

Huddling under the blanket, Naythin tracked Dean’s movement as he cleaned up the bedroom and got dressed. Naythin wasn’t sure if he could go into the bedroom again. Yes, it was ridiculous and he shouldn’t let it bother him as much as it was. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t as if it were the first time he’d ever pissed himself. Hell, it was almost a daily occurrence while he was held by the vampires. At least in the beginning anyway. After they’d had him for a while and he wasn’t getting as much food and water, Naythin was lucky to have to _go_ every few days. The fact that he’d done it because he’d been that scared from the nightmare added to Naythin’s embarrassment. Sniffing quietly, Naythin raised his hands up under his chin, pulling the blanket tighter around him. 

Walking out of the bedroom, Dean was completely dressed, head to foot like he would be any other day. Jeans, hunting boots, t-shirt and over shirt. Walking into the kitchen he started the coffee pot and glanced behind him over at Naythin. “You uh, you wanna get dressed or…?” He cleared his throat and looked back at the coffee maker, listening to it groan. “I’m makin’ coffee, you want a cup?” 

Nodding against his knees, Naythin cleared his throat. “C-coffee’d be g-good, please.” 

Dean nodded. “Coffee it is,” he responded with another glance over his shoulder. “Naythin,” he murmured gently. “If I’m not bothered by it, why are you?” 

“I just am.” Tucking his chin closer to his chest, he lowered his eyes to a point just in front of his feet on the couch. Sighing, Naythin knew it was a shitty half assed answer. “M’sorry. I jus’...I can hear an’ feel everything they did to me. Everything they said to me.” 

Dean turned around toward Naythin and was silent a moment as he let his eyes move over Naythin. “What about what I’ve said to you? The things I’ve done to you? Can you remember those?” 

Shifting on the couch, Naythin glanced up at Dean and quickly looked away. Nodding quickly, he licked his lips. “Yeah. I-I can.” Taking in a slow shaky breath, Naythin let it out just as slow. “I know you wouldn’ hurt me. It’s jus’...I don’ mean to pull away or flinch, it’s...it happens before I realize it. Before I-I can stop it. No one’s...no one’s touched me like you used to in so long.” 

Dean stepped around the small counter in front of him so he was standing in front of it and only a few steps away from Naythin. “What exactly are you sayin’?” He stuffed his fingers into the front pockets of his jeans. “Whatever it is, it’s okay. I jus’...I just wanna make sure I understand, that’s all.” 

Pulling his feet closer, Naythin tightened his arms around his legs. “I can remember what you used to...we’ve done before. It’s jus…” Closing his eyes, Naythin counted to ten. Opening his eyes again, he looked up at Dean. “What happened is...it’s closer. It’s like what happened before the vampires took me was a dream.” He knew telling Dean was going to hurt him and it tore Naythin apart. The bad outweighed the good right now. 

Dean’s brows knitted and he turned his head to the side and leaned a little toward Naythin like maybe he didn’t hear him very well. “We’ve done _what_ before?” he inquired. He gave his head a shake. He didn’t remember having this conversation before. He pulled his head back a second later, his eyes slightly widened for a moment before returning to their normal size as he blinked. “A dream?” He gave a nod to his own words. Wow. He wasn’t sure how to take that one. Turning back around when the coffee pot seemed to stop running, he walked back around the counter. “Yeah well, it’s not like I can do anythin’ to change that right now so...I dunno…” He gave his head a slight shake before reaching up and grabbed two cups out of the cabinet. 

“Dean, I’m sorry. I’d do anything to change things. I don’ wan’ to hurt you. Hiding what’s goin’ on with me isn’t gonna help. I don’ know anymore. Maybe I shouldn’ have said anything.” 

Dean turned around to face Naythin as he narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know anymore about what?” 

“I don’ know what to do. I don’ know...I don’ know how to be. Jus’ when I think I’m doin’ better…” Shaking his head, Naythin lowered his eyes to the couch cushion at the end of the couch. 

“And that’s _my_ fault?” Dean inquired incredulously. “I have never told you to hide what’s goin’ on with you. If you remember right, _I’m_ the one that usually has to pry shit out of you! So don’t make this out to be _my_ fault! I’ll take the blame for everything else. Sure. Fine. It’s nothin’ I haven’t already put on myself anyway, but this? Here? Now?” He shook his head. “No, uh-uh, I’m tryin’ my best here to help you through this!” 

“What? No! I never said it was yer fault. None of this is yer fault.” Lifting his head, Naythin looked across the room at Dean, his eyes widening as he shook his head. “I know yer tryin’ to help me. I don’ know how to help myself! I’m scared of my own shadow. I don’ wanna be this way for the rest’a m’life. I wanna be the person I was b’fore. I wanna be able to walk out that door an’ not be scared outta my mind. I don’ wanna be terrified if I can’ see you.” 

Dean nodded as he walked out from behind the counter. He pressed his lips as tightly together as he could because of what hovered there on the tip of his tongue. He’d almost said it the minute Naythin had told him that he’d given up but he’d talked himself out of it, told himself that he’d given up too. Given up in hell and become the very thing he hated, the kind of thing he use to hunt. “I uh...I don’t know what to tell ya, Naythin. But um, I think I should prob’ly go outside, take a walk. Work on the car...or who knows, maybe build a new one.” He flashed a smirk that was as fake as they come. 

Sitting up, Naythin’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked from Dean to the door and back again. What part of Naythin being terrified if he couldn’t see Dean did he _not_ understand? “Why? You…” Shit. Naythin’s pulse shot up, his breathing increased despite how tight his chest was making it almost impossible to take a full breath. He was going to leave. He’d been right, Dean was going to leave. 

“Why? Why not? I’ve done my best in here with you an’ I’ve obviously fucked that up or you wouldn’t be back to bein’ curled in a ball on the couch. And before this, I spent every minute of every day lookin’ for you and…” Dean huffed and gave a disgusted shake of his head. “Nothin’. So who winds up savin’ you? Some shitty ass fireman or paramedic or whatever. Yeah, great husband aren’t I?” He shook his head and turned and leaned back against the counter. “At least I know I’m good with cars. I don’t let them down. I don’t fuck them up an’...when I’m gentle with ‘em an’ I move my hands on ‘em jus’ right…” He gave a slow sage nod that was followed by what could only be called a facial shrug. 

“You didn’ do this. I'm fucked in the head. I know this. This is all on me.” Lifting one hand, Naythin ran it down over his face. “How do you think I felt when I saw what I did? When I looked down an’ saw...when I looked down an’ saw that I’d pissed myself because of the nightmare I had. Jesus...you were layin’ right next to me when it happened. I’m not some five year old kid who fergets to get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. The rest...the...the s-scars. It’s...it’s humiliating. What He did to me in that nightmare wasn’ made up. It actually happened. You looked fer me. I knew you would. I told Him you were lookin’ fer me. Even after He said you weren’t, I didn’ believe him. I never believed him.” Frowning, Naythin shook his head. “What? There’s no _nothin’_ , remember? We don’ do that.” Sighing, Naythin lowered his eyes to the edge of the blanket. “You didn’ let me down an’ you didn’ fuck anythin’ up.” 

“I wouldn’t know what he did to you in the nightmare you had,” Dean murmured, “You never told me. You uh, you were too busy tryin’ to boil yerself, remember?” 

Pulling both arms from under the blanket, Naythin rested his elbows on his knees. His forehead braced against the palms of his hands. Closing his eyes, Naythin sat there for a few minutes before he dragged his palms slowly down his face and into his lap. “No, I don’ remember. I jus’ remember you yellin’ at me.” Shaking his head, Naythin sighed heavily. “He uh... he tied my wrists to the wall above my head. There was a bar on my ankles that kept my legs spread as far apart as they’d go. A few times, I thought one of my hips were going to pop out. He turned me over onto my back.” Clearing his throat, Naythin looked across the room at Dean. “He grabbed my dick an’ started strokin’ it. I tried to think of every nasty _thing_ we ever hunted to keep from gettin’ hard but uh…didn’t work. He put this metal cock ring around the base of my dick an’ balls.” Swallowing hard, Naythin blew out a long shaky breath. The images started flashing in his mind’s eye all over again. Telling your husband some psycho vampire got you hard wasn’t exactly high on Naythin’s to do list. “He had this um, I don’ know exactly what it was but um, it was metal an’ he...he pushed it inside me. I could feel skin tearing and the blood running over my skin. He had ‘em hooked up somehow an’ the next thing I knew, my back’s off the mattress an’ I’m...I’m screamin’ because I was gettin’ electrocuted.” 

Dean listened silently, his face devoid of any emotion other than that of someone that was listening to what you were saying. Interested? Not really, it wasn’t like it was a story about the Grand Canyon. But...something like that. That is until Naythin started talking about getting hard for this vampire bastard. He knew that stimulation was stimulation, he’d had his own run in with Violet, not to mention all the Youtube videos he could find on the subject when he and Tag and Bobby had started to believe that Naythin was being held by vampires. So he had all that knowledge but it didn’t really do much good when you hear from your husband, your husband that you can barely touch or even talk to without him cowering like a whipped puppy in the corner, that the sonofabitch that was holding him prisoner got him hard. He tried to hide his reaction from Naythin, tried to look at the floor and not grind his teeth to dust. Tried not to glare or have his hands start to shake. He just hoped that Naythin had been out of the game long enough not to notice the subtle changes in the way he held himself or the fact that he was probably pretty obvious in his struggle _not_ to be obvious. 

Naythin tensed when Dean looked down at the floor. He watched as his shoulders stiffened, the way his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Naythin wasn’t a genius but he didn’t have to be one to know Dean was fighting to not lose it. He’d asked Naythin about the nightmare, about what happened. Naythin wasn’t going to hold back any of the details no matter how much it hurt. “He uh, after I don’ how long, He turned ‘em off and um, He put this...rod that had these...raised areas on it. He put it...he put it _inside_ my dick as far as it would go an’ he turned ‘em all on. It was higher than the last time. I thought I was gonna break my back. I screamed an’ I screamed until my voice was wrecked an’ nothing was comin’ out anymore. I must’a blacked out at some point cuz the next thing I know, He’s back an’ he’s usin’ this whip on my dick at the same time. I could only stand a couple’a hits and I passed out. I don’ know if he kept hittin’ me. Nothin’ was gonna wake me up after that.” 

Dean kept his head down, his chin nearly tucked up against his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut tight when Naythin described the things that the vampire did to him. The way he’d hurt him. He could almost see it in his mind’s eyes just as if he was standing right there when it happened, which made it hurt even more. He nodded to the last of what Naythin said and sniffed quietly as he blinked his eyes open. He blew out a breath between his lips and drew in another the same way. What the hell do you say to something like that? It was one thing to be in bed when you hear something like that, you hold the person. But across the room? What was he supposed to do now? Lifting a hand he rubbed at the back of his neck and looked up at Naythin from under his brows. “I’m uh, I’m sorry.” Oh yeah, good one. “I mean…” He huffed softly and let his hand fall to his side as he lifted his head. He headed across the room, closing the distance between himself and Naythin. 

Naythin wasn’t sure what Dean was apologizing for but, he wasn’t about to ask either. When Dean started to walk over, Naythin watched him for a moment before slowly getting to his feet. Keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he met Dean halfway. Stopping in front of him, Naythin raised his arms letting the blanket fall from his shoulders as he wrapped both arms around Dean’s waist. Stepping in as close to Dean as he could, Naythin turned his head to the side burying his face against the side of Dean’s neck. He didn’t say anything as he held Dean as tight as he could. 

When Naythin started getting to his feet, Dean stumble stepped for a moment. He didn’t know if Naythin was suddenly afraid of him or not. He tried to gauge the look in Naythin’s eyes only Naythin barely ever looked at him in the eye anymore. When Naythin came around the couch and met him halfway, his arms wrapped around Naythin when Naythin’s wrapped around him. He slid a hand up and cradled the base of Naythin’s skull against his palm while the other arm remained wrapped tightly against Naythin’s waist. “I’m sorry that happened, baby,” he murmured, elaborating a little on what he’d been trying to say from across the room. He tightened his arm around Naythin’s waist and shifted his hand from the base of Naythin’s head to wrapping that arm tight around Naythin’s shoulders. “I’m so sorry.” 

Nodding against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin squeezed his eyes closed tight. His fingers curling into tight fists against the small of Dean’s back. Lifting his head, he pressed it against the side of Dean’s. The look on Dean’s face when Naythin told him he’d gotten hard when He had his hand on him was the exact reason he didn’t want to tell Dean about what happened. At least, not those details. Not telling Dean, not being completely honest with him about anything, never ended well. He’d find out eventually and when he did...let’s just say you didn’t want to be around when it happened. “It’s not yer fault.” Giving his head a small shake, Naythin continued. “I don’ blame you...fer any of it.” When he felt Dean tense and try to back away, Naythin tightened his arms as he pulled his head back to be able to look into Dean’s eyes. “Don’t. Don’ walk away. I know you blame yerself for what happened and I know you’ll never believe me when I tell you I don’ blame you. I never did and I never will. I love you, Dean. You never gave up lookin’ fer me. You’ve always been the stronger of the two of us.” 

_“It’s not yer fault.”_ But it was. Dean knew that it was. He should have done a better job of looking for Naythin. Hell, he should have been watching him better before hand then Naythin never would have been kidnapped to start with. It _was_ his fault. It was his fault and he knew it and he would _never_ forgive himself for it. When Naythin said he didn’t blame him, Dean tried to back away so he could hide his face, hide the tears that sprang to his eyes. He didn’t blame him. He should. He should blame him. Hell, he should want to kill him for what he’d done, what he’d _failed_ to do. When Naythin pulled his head back, he drew in a quiet yet shaky breath and met Naythin’s gaze. He swallowed hard and tried not to become a sniveling mess in front of Naythin. “It is my fault,” he retorted softly. “An’ I’m damn sorry I fucked up like that, baby. I’m so,” he squeezed his eyes closed with the word _so_ before reopening them and shaking his head slowly as he finished the sentence, “Sorry.” He lowered his gaze for a moment before lifting it again to Naythin’s eyes. “I wish it had been me an’ not you. You...you’re so...so innocent…” He knew that sounded stupid, or weird maybe, to refer to a Hunter as _innocent_ but it was the truth. “Pure…” He gave his head a quick shake. “I dunno what to call it but...it never should have been you.” He knew, without Naythin having to tell him, that Naythin was never going to be the same man he had been before all this had happened. He knew that, and it only added to his heartbreak and anger. He didn’t really know if he was stronger than Naythin, but he did know that he was a killer. It came almost natural to him. 

“Pure an’...innocent. Me?” Huffing, Naythin shook his head. “I think you have me confused with someone else because I’ve never been pure an’ innocent.” Sighing softly, Naythin pulled his hands from Dean’s back to his sides. “I’d never think...or say it should have been you an’ not me. Not after…” Shaking his head again, Naythin tightened his grip on Dean’s side. “No. Uh-uh.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Yeah, you were. You an’ Sam both. You two were never really cut out for this life. I mean, sure you liked it more than Sam but...you two were never...I dunno. Savage...enough...for it.” It was the best way he could describe it. He clearly saw it in himself while he was in Hell. The way he’d just picked up that blade and started cutting. Without a second thought or hesitation. He’d just began slashing into souls, and he liked it. That was the difference between him and Naythin...and Sam. He actually _liked_ the killing. His brow creased with what Naythin started to say and then stopped himself. “Not after what, baby?” 

“Sam never wanted to be a Hunter. He always had his nose in a book. I’m...I’m not like yer brother. Hunting is all I know. All I’ve wanted to do. I never once thought of leaving it. Not like Sam did. He walked away an’ I’m still here killin’ things.” 

Dean pulled his head back and slowly shook it. “That’s not what you were gonna say.” 

Naythin stared into Dean’s eyes for a long moment hoping he’d change his mind but, nope, the stubborn ass. “I wouldn’t wish what happened to me on anyone. I’d never for one second want you to have been in my place.” 

“Yeah well, I’d do it...I’d do it if it meant that you were safe,” Dean responded. He meant every word of that too. If he could go back and redo things, if he could tell those sonsabitches to take him and leave Naythin alone, he would. He’d do it in a second. 

The really sad thing was, Naythin knew Dean would do it. “I know, but I could never look you in the eye and say it should have been you an’ not me. Because, it’s not true.” 

No, in all honesty it shouldn’t have been anyone. But that wasn’t in the cards for them, so out of the two of them, yeah, it should have been Dean. Maybe because Naythin was right and he was stronger or maybe because of the sheer fact that Dean was a killer. That he was, in some ways, every bit as horrible as the things they Hunted. He tightened his arms around Naythin and turned his head toward the side of Naythin’s neck. He was about to nuzzle his face against it when he remembered the last time he’d tried and how badly Naythin had reacted. “I love you,” he murmured instead. He leaned in toward Naythin’s neck and pressed a quick kiss to the tender flesh before pulling his mouth quickly away. “S’okay, s’jus’ me,” he comforted softly. 

Naythin couldn’t help the way his lungs seized when he felt Dean’s warm breath on his neck. His eyes widened as he started to pull away. The quick, barely there press of Dean’s lips had Naythin’s pulse skyrocketing. He wasn’t sure how he managed to do it, but Naythin stayed where he was. He didn’t push Dean away or drop his arms and hide his neck. Every instinct told him to run. To protect himself. It was what he’d had to do for so long. The sound of Dean’s voice pulled Naythin out of panic mode. Nodding his head rapidly, he had to swallow numerous times to get his voice to work again. “I-I know. I know.” 

Dean pulled his head back and searched Naythin’s features, his eyes, his face, the slight parting of his lips from his heavier breaths, the vein in his neck that pushed against his skin as his heart beat out of control. He hated that this was the reaction Naythin gave every time he touched him. That in Naythin’s mind every touch meant something bad. That every time he kissed Naythin or touched him, that Naythin got scared. He hated it so much, but he hated himself more. This was his doing. He might as well have been the vamp sonofabitch that had tortured Naythin for three years. Dropping his eyes, Dean stared at the floor just past Naythin’s right hip. “I’m sorry,” the words so whisper soft and so mumbled they were nearly inaudible and unintelligible. There was no fixing this one. He’d fucked up and there was no way in this world that he could fix it. Lifting his eyes to Naythin his tongue darted out, licking across his lips. _No way in **this** world._ “What if I could take all these memories away from you? Make it like they never happened?” 

Naythin’s eyebrows bunched to the point of nearly touching between his eyes as he pulled his head back. “What? How?” As soon as the words past Naythin’s lips, he shook his head. “No. I...ferget I asked.” That kind of statement never ended well for anyone. Swallowing hard enough to make his Adam’s apple bob in his throat, Naythin shook his head hard. “Even...even if it was possible, it’s not like anythin’ could be done about the scars.” 

Dean nodded and tightened his grip around Naythin’s waist. “Yeah, yeah there can be. It’s jus’ like crippled people suddenly walking. The scars could go away too...Sam’s did.” He gave a slight tilt of his head to one side as he gave what could only be termed as a head shrug. “Mostly.” He knew he wouldn’t get ten years. Hell, this time he probably wouldn’t even get a year, he’d probably be dead on the spot, but it was worth it.

“Sam’s…” Naythin’s eyes narrowed briefly before snapping open to the size of dinner plates. “No! Don’ you dare!” Pulling his arms from Dean’s side, Naythin backed away shaking his head. 

“Naythin, I...I could make things right again,” Dean argued as he stepped forward toward Naythin. 

“No. How would that make anything right?” Crossing his arms over his chest, Naythin nearly tripped over the blanket as it pooled at his feet. High stepping out of it, he didn’t even bother to look to see if the towel was still around his waist. “I’d lose you, Dean. You know as well as I do they’d never give you ten years! You only got one last time. You honestly think you’ll get anymore than that?” 

Dean’s brows rose as he shrugged a shoulder and shook his head. “No. I’d prob’ly have to do what m’Dad did an’ go right then, but...it’d be worth it, knowin’ that you were okay.” 

“Are you listening to yerself? This is...no! No way! How is you going to...going _back_ to Hell making anything better? I wouldn’t be _okay_ , Dean. Not by a long shot.” 

“You wouldn’t be the way you are now. You wouldn’t have nightmares anymore. You’d be able to be happy; to smile once in awhile.” 

“How could I be happy knowing yer in Hell? Knowing yer there because of me? I’d still have nightmares. I wouldn’t smile.” Naythin stepped back until his calves hit the coffee table. “How did you feel when you found out what yer Dad did?” 

Dean huffed softly. “This is different. I’d jus’...I’d be fixin’ what I’d fucked up to begin with. My Dad...I wasn’t his screw up to fix.” 

“No. It’s not different. He went to Hell for you an’ now you want to do the same thing fer me. You didn’ fuck anythin’ up. I know you don’ believe it but, it’s true. There is nothin’ fer you to fix.” Just the thought of Dean going back to Hell had Naythin shaking. 

Dean scoffed softly as he let his eyes move over Naythin’s body, he hadn’t even realized that he’d lost the towel from around his waist until that moment, and back up to his eyes. “Yeah, there’s stuff for me to fix. Jus’ think about it for a minute. If I can make it go back to…” he gave his head a shake. “To before that night at the bar, before you were taken. Wouldn’t you want that? Wouldn’t you want to not be afraid anymore? To be yerself again?” 

“I could never be myself without you.” 

Dean walked across the space separating them and reached for Naythin’s hands, holding them within his own. He pulled their joined hands up to his mouth and brushed a kiss across the backs of Naythin’s knuckles, first one hand and then the other. “Yeah, you could. You’d go on without me. Jus’ make sure you take care’a m’car.” He flashed slight smile. “An’ one day, you’d find someone else.” 

“Someone else?” Huffing softly, Naythin lowered his eyes to Dean’s hands and squeezed gently. “There could never be anyone else.” Looking back up into Dean’s eyes, he shook his head. “It’s always been you. You know that.” 

“Yeah well,” Dean huffed softly as he gave Naythin’s hands a gentle squeeze. “Never said you had good taste,” he teased. “I uh, I’ll go tonight after yer asleep.” He smiled wistfully. “When you wake up tomorrow you’ll...you’ll be the old you again.” 

“Go? What...what part of no didn’t you get? I don’ want you to do this.” Pulling his hands from Dean’s, Naythin stepped to the side and around Dean. Stopping next to the blanket, he picked it up and wrapped it around his shoulders pulling it tight to his chest. “Does what I want not matter anymore?” He asked as he looked up from the blanket to Dean. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. It was the best way he knew to make Naythin into Naythin again. Pluck out the pain that shouldn’t have ever been there to begin with. “Yeah...it matters,” he murmured. “I just…” He shook his head. “I don’t know how else to fix this. To fix… _you_.” 

“Losing you isn’t gonna fix anything. Can’ you see that? I _need_ you.” Tightening his grip on the blanket, Naythin sighed. “You bein’ here with me is what I need. You can...fix me by bein’ here. I don’ want you to go to Hell.” 

Dean sighed heavily. “If I made the deal, you wouldn’t _need me_ anymore. You’d be back to who you were before… _this_ happened.” He crossed the distance between himself and Naythin and reached for him before letting his hand fall away before actually taking Naythin’s hand in his own. _Seems to me like yer always runnin’ from me now anyway._ “It’s not like I wanna go to Hell, but…if it’ll work, if it’ll bring back the old you...the one who always smiled and laughed. Yeah, I’d go for that...for him.” 

“You want me to be like I was before all this happened? You want me to smile an’ laugh like I did before, then you have to stay here. You can’ leave me. If you do, none of that is gonna happen. You walk out that door an’ I’m done. I can’ do this without you. Screwed up in the head or not.” Stepping into Dean, Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders; blanket and all. Lowering his head to Dean’s shoulder, Naythin closed his eyes. “Please, _please_ don’ do this.” 

Dean slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Naythin, pulling him in as close as he could get him. “I love you _so_ much,” he whispered as he closed his own eyes and leaned his head against Naythin’s. In his mind, he saw the images of what he wanted to do, the way he wanted to slant his mouth over Naythin’s hungrily and kiss him stupid, their tongues tangling and dueling. He saw himself pushing the blanket away and Naythin pushing his over shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. He saw Naythin tugging up his t-shirt until he finally got the hint and broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt up and over his head, dropping it carelessly on the floor before reclaiming Naythin’s mouth with his own. That’s it. Even his fantasies were PG-13 these days. He hadn’t so much as thought about sex since the day Naythin went missing. He wasn’t sure that they’d ever be able to reclaim that part of their relationship. 

“I love you, too.” Pressing his forehead against the side of Dean’s neck, Naythin tightened his arms around the backs of Dean’s shoulders. “Promise me. Give me yer word you won’ make the deal.” Pulling his head back, Naythin locked eyes with Dean. “Promise me, Dean.” 

Dean met Naythin’s gaze but remained silent as he searched the depths of Naythin’s eyes. Releasing his hold on Naythin, he took a step back and lifted a hand, running it down over his face and using it to cup over his mouth for a moment, as he continued to stare into Naythin’s eyes, before allowing it to fall away to his side. He lowered his eyes and gave a barely there nod. “Yeah, okay, fine,” he mumbled as he lifted his eyes back to Naythin’s. 

The longer Dean took to answer, the farther Naythin’s mouth fell open. He had to think about it? He was honestly standing there and thinking about it? Crossing his arms over his chest, Naythin pulled the blanket tight around him as he stared back at Dean. When Dean _finally_ answered, Naythin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Yeah, okay fine? That’s it? You had to think about it? Are you serious? You…” Shaking his head, Naythin turned and walked over to the kitchen table. Pulling out one of the chairs, he dropped onto it. “You think I’m stupid or something? You think that half assed answer is gonna mean anything? I know you, Dean!” Yeah, Naythin was pissed. It was the first emotion other than fear he’d felt in the last week. 

Dean didn’t move from where he’d been standing when Naythin went to the kitchen table, he only turned toward him so he was looking at him while Naythin spoke...or rather yelled at him. He couldn’t help the small smirk that tugged at one corner of his lips. “Yer sexy when yer angry,” he drawled. He knew Naythin was serious, but it was the first thing he’d seen and heard from Naythin since he’d gotten back that wasn’t fearful or pain laced and he couldn’t help enjoying the sound of it, even if he was the one Naythin was mad at. 

Naythin narrowed his eyes as he stared across the room at Dean. “Stop changin’ the subject.” Sighing, Naythin licked his bottom lip. The tip of his tongue hesitating over the small scar where his lip had been split. “You won’ give me yer word, will you?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“I’ve never forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do. I can’t force you to give me yer word on this. I...I didn’ think you actually had to think about it. The choice is yers but, I want you to stay. I need you to stay. I know I sound like a broken record but, I don’ know what else to say.” 

Dean thought it best not to point out that Naythin was also rhyming. But he couldn’t help the smile, the first one in three years and three months, that curved the corners of his lips as he walked across the distance separating them. He slowly lowered onto his knees in front of Naythin at the table and wrapped his arms around Naythin’s waist, laying his head on Naythin’s thighs. “I promise. No demon deals.” He lifted his head just enough so he could look up at Naythin. “You have my word.” He lowered his head again as he turned it and laid it back down on Naythin’s thighs. 

Naythin watched Dean as he walked over to him. He pulled his head back slightly, his muscles starting to tense without his knowledge or consent. The heels of both feet hit the legs of the chair Naythin was sitting on as both feet slid back as Dean lowered himself down on his knees. Keeping his arms wrapped in the blanket, Naythin watched as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and lowered his head to Naythin’s lap. _Shit._ His thigh muscles locked up the second the weight of Dean’s head touched them. When Dean promised; no demon deals, Naythin exhaled the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Looking down at Dean, he nodded. Swallowing hard, Naythin didn’t take his eyes off Dean as he lowered his head back down onto his thighs. Taking in slow even deep breaths, Naythin’s muscles slowly started to relax. They weren’t completely pliant but, it was a start. He hadn’t pushed Dean away or tried to scramble away from him like he’d done in the past. Taking one arm out from under the blanket, Naythin slowly lowered it to the back of Dean’s head. His fingers gently pressing against Dean’s scalp as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I love you. Thank you. Thank you fer givin’ me yer word.” 

Dean nodded against Naythin’s thighs. He’d been holding his breath ever since Naythin’s thighs had locked up tight and he’d been waiting for the panic and fear to roll off Naythin in waves. He was ready to pull away from Naythin if he had to but slowly, he’d felt the muscles slowly relax. Not go to sleep relax but they at least were no longer like laying your head on logs. “I love you too, baby. It’s the only reason…” He stopped himself and exhaled slowly. Naythin knew why he had suggested it. He didn’t need to rehash it all again. He nodded his head again. “I know, yer welcome. It’s okay.” 

Taking his other arm out from under the blanket, Naythin bent at the waist, his arm sliding down Dean’s back as he leaned forward. He wasn’t in any kind of condition to be bending himself in half but he managed to rest his forehead against Dean’s back for a few seconds before his muscles as well as the tight scar tissue running across his back started to protest loudly. Sitting up just enough to stop the muscle spasms, Naythin kept his arm on Dean’s back. 

Lifting his head enough so he could press his lips to Naythin’s thigh, he kissed him softly, and then kissed his thigh again a little further away from the first, and another and another. It wasn’t until he felt Naythin tense in his arms that he realized what he was doing, what part of Naythin he was getting closer to. He hadn’t really even been thinking about it at the time. He pulled his head up and reached for the sides of the blanket, pulling them together on Naythin’s lap. “Sorry.” 

Naythin sighed softly when Dean pulled back and covered his legs with the blanket. He wanted to be the one to apologize. Naythin felt like he had to. “No. You didn’ do anything wrong.” Leaning over, he pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s head. Ducking his chin, he rested his forehead on the same place. 

“You uh, you dropped the towel,” Dean mumbled. Smooth. Real smooth. Like he didn’t know that. Naythin was a rape victim not numb. He mentally rolled his eyes at himself. “I should um...I think the washer stopped.” He slowly pulled his head back, making sure that Naythin wasn’t going to fall forward because he moved and leaned his hands on sides of the chair as he pulled to his feet. He walked to the small closet where the washer and dryer were located and pulled open the door. At least he’d been right, the washer had stopped. He flipped the clothes over and started a new load in the washer. 

Pulling his head back, Naythin didn’t say anything as he watched Dean get up and walk over the where the washer and dryer were kept. Pulling the blanket tight to his chest, he stared at the back of Dean’s head as he moved the wet blanket and some of their clothes to the dryer. Ducking his chin, he had to force himself to not lift his feet to the edge of the chair and wrap his arms around his legs. There was no hiding from what had happened in the bedroom. Clearing his throat, Naythin gave himself a hard mental shake. 

Hearing Naythin clear his throat, Dean looked back over his shoulder toward him. “You okay?” he inquired with a lift of his brows, his hands held out in front of him over the washer, the clothes he’d been about to toss in still in his hands. 

“Huh? Oh, um...yeah. Jus’ um...my uh...my throat's a little sore.” _From all the screaming I did in the nightmare._ Yeah, like he was going to say that out loud. No. “I’ll be fine.” Nodding, he stood to his feet and started walking toward the bedroom. He forced himself to keep walking even after Dean was out of his sight. 

Dean’s head turned, watching Naythin walk out of the kitchen and into the bedroom before turning his attention to dropping the last of the clothes into the washer and turning it on. He added the detergent and such before closing the lid and walked out of the small closet, closing the door behind him. 

Naythin pulled a pair of boxers, running pants and a t-shirt from his duffel bag. Tossing the clothes on the bed, he zipped his duffel bag closed. Leaning both hands on the edge of the dresser, his head hanging loose between his shoulders, Naythin blew out a long slow shaky breath. He couldn’t shake the images from his nightmare. Even being out in the living room and kitchen with Dean, they’d run through his head on a constant repeat. It wasn’t the first nightmare he’d had and he knew damn well it wasn’t going to be his last. This one just seemed to be...sticking more than the others.

Pushing away from the dresser, he dropped the blanket to the floor as he reached for his boxers and carefully stepped into them. It was hard not to notice the water logged bandages around his ankles. After pulling his boxers up to his hips, Naythin crouched down and pulled the bandages off each ankle before he could talk himself out of it. Wading up the gauze, he tossed them into the trash can near the side of the bed. Taking the bandages off and actually looking down at the marks he knew were still there were two completely different issues. One thing at a time. Turning to the clothes on the bed, Naythin quickly finished getting dressed. It only took a week before wearing clothes again felt normal, sort of. They still made his skin itch and he had to remind himself to not pull at the collar of his shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other three fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles/Reunion  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Walking out into the main part of the cabin, where Naythin had dropped the towel, Dean picked it up and carried it back to the laundry room and hung it on the door to take care of later. Walking back into the kitchen he reached for one of the mugs and the carafe of coffee and poured a cup. At least the coffee was still hot. Leaning back against one corner of the counter top, he took a long sip before lowering the mug and looking toward the bedroom. His brow knitted softly at the fact that Naythin hadn’t come back out yet. Pulling away from the counter, he set his mug down and headed for the bedroom. “Baby, you okay?” he called gently as he neared the bedroom door. 

Turning toward the sound of Dean’s voice, Naythin quickly nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m...I’m okay.” _Not even a little bit._ Bending at the waist, he picked up the blanket. Rolling it in his hands in haphazard folds, Naythin waited for Dean. When he didn’t walk in the room, Naythin first glanced down at his feet then to the trash can next to the bed before turning his attention back to Dean. “I uh…” Nodding, he let out a soft sigh. “I took the bandages off my ankles. They were falling off anyway from the shower so…” Shrugging one shoulder, he glanced down at his feet once more before lifting his eyes to Dean’s. 

Dean paused at the bedroom door without going in when Naythin called back that he was okay. _Uh huh, sure you are._ When Naythin started talking about the bandages on his ankles, Dean walked just inside the door of the bedroom. The same bandages that he’d had to change every night, since Naythin had gotten back, while Naythin slept. “You uh...you sure yer okay?” he inquired as he looked between Naythin’s eyes and his ankles and back again, a clear _don’t shit me_ look on his face. 

“No. I’m not but…” Pulling the blanket tight to his chest, Naythin sighed. “I can’...I can’ keep ‘em on all the time.” The sensation of the material of his running pants brushing against his now bare ankles was...odd and more than a little disconcerting. He’d grown so used to having the cuffs on his ankles, the weight and feel of the leather, not having _something_ there just didn’t feel right. It had Naythin’s pulse elevated, his breathing picked up as well. He was nervous and his anxiety had his chest feeling tight. 

Dean pulled away from the doorway and crossed the distance separating himself from Naythin and pulled Naythin into his arms as he reached him, wrapping his arms securely around Naythin’s waist. “S’okay,” he murmured softly, “M’here. Yer safe.” 

Naythin dropped the blanket to the floor as Dean crossed the room. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he laid his head on top of Dean’s shoulder. Tightening his arms, he stepped in as close to Dean as he could get. Letting out a quick breath, he nodded against Dean’s shirt. “I know. I’m tryin’.” 

“I know, baby, I know,” Dean assured gently. He was trying too. It wasn’t exactly easy to hear about the things that happened to Naythin, but as hard as it was there was a part of Dean, maybe a masochistic part, that wanted to know. Wanted Naythin to feel free to be able to tell him anything. 

“M’sorry…’bout before. Walkin’ outta the bathroom like that. I jus’...” Shaking his head, Naythin bit his bottom lip hard.

Dean wasn’t really sure what he’d done wrong before, in the shower, so he wasn’t sure what to say to Naythin’s apology. It had both confused and hurt him for Naythin to do what he did. But he didn’t voice any of that, he just pushed it down and gave a slight, barely there nod of his head. 

Tilting his head down, Naythin pressed his forehead against the side of Dean’s neck. Sighing, he hunched his shoulders. “What happened in the bedroom. I...I’m sorry. I was…” _Mortified._ “embarrassed.” 

Dean’s brow creased. “The bedr… Oh.” He shook his head. “No. It’s okay, I get it. The hell you’ve been through...I get it. Believe me. We’re lucky I didn’t wet the bed a few times after comin’ back from Hell.” 

It wasn’t okay. Nothing about this was okay. Naythin wasn’t going to compare it to what Dean went through in Hell. Dean’s thirty years on the rack was nothing compared to Naythin’s three years. That was the difference between them. Dean had been and would always be the stronger one. “You didn’t an’ I did.” 

“Yeah well, that’s only because I’m up half the night anyway,” Dean retorted, giving Naythin’s waist a light squeeze. He pulled his head back a second later in an attempt to see Naythin’s face, at least somewhat, not that it really helped. “Hey, look at me, baby,” he murmured gently. He waited until Naythin did as he asked. “I love you. It’s okay. Stop worryin’ about stuff like that, alright? I got us an’ the blankets cleaned up.” 

It was hard for Naythin to look Dean in the eye. He was beyond embarrassed. It bothered him, a lot. “I love you, too.” Ducking his head to the side, Naythin slid his hands from Dean’s back to his hips. His fingers fisting large handfuls of Dean’s shirt. “It’s not the first time it happened.” 

Dean’s brow creased. “It’s not the first time what’s happened?” 

No sense in holding anything back. “It’s not the first time...I-I wet the bed. It’s uh…” Shaking his head, Naythin took in a slow deep breath to try and steady himself. “It’s not so easy to _not_ worry ‘bout it.” 

Dean’s brow furrowed as he stared at Naythin in puzzlement for a long moment before it hit him. Or at least he thought he knew what Naythin meant. “Oh. You mean… _before_ ,” he nodded. “I know. The uh, the doctor told me...well, me an’ Tag...that you had uh,” he had to try to remember the term the doctor used. “Urine burns on yer ass an’ balls.” Yeah, somehow he wasn’t so sure that had been the way the doctor had put it. Shit. “Or uh...he prob’ly said it better than I jus’ did but...yeah…” 

“Oh.” He already knew and here Naythin was practically having a heart attack stressing over it. “I uh...I didn’ know.” It made sense the doctor would have told Dean. He wouldn’t have been able to go into details because he didn’t know. The doctor would have told Dean what injuries Naythin had and that’s it. Not how he got them. Fuck! “How uh...how much does Tag know?” 

Dean heaved a sigh. “Um…” Shit. “He uh, he was there with me when the doctor told me...everything. He kinda kept me from goin’ for the bastard’s throat...or killing a few nurses and orderlies so I could get to you.” He gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. 

“Shit.” Pulling his arms from Dean, Naythin stepped over the blanket as he turned and walked across the room. His arms crossed over his chest when he stopped next to the window. Tag was practically family but, it didn’t keep Naythin’s anxiety from ramping up all over again. He knew. He’d been there when the doc laid all of his injuries and more than likely how they’d happened. 

Dean didn’t move from where he was standing when Naythin pulled away from him, his own arms falling to his sides as Naythin walked away from him. _Again._ “Tag was the one who kept me from leaving. After I found out the things that sonofabitch had done to you…” He slowly shook his head. “I wanted to go Hunt the fucker down. I wanted to make him suffer the way you’d suffered but…” He shook his head. “Tag wouldn’t let me leave. He told me that you needed me an’ that he’d go take care of the bastard.” 

“Who else knows? I mean, besides Ellen, Bobby an’ Tag.” He owed Tag for making sure Dean stayed. If he’d woken up and Dean hadn’t been there... “I did...if I’d have woken up an’ you weren’t in the room with me.” Naythin knew it would have been bad, real bad. They’d have had to keep him sedated. He would have fought hard. He knew they would have tried to tell him Dean was alive. Naythin wouldn’t have believed them. He wouldn’t have believed anything they said until he saw Dean with his own eyes. 

Dean shook his head. “No one else. And...Ellen and Bobby, they don’t know the gritty details. Not like me an’ Tag. They weren’t in there with the doc...and I didn’t get too graphic. Not that I really needed to after they saw you. Jus’ that was enough. Bobby…” He shook his head. “He...I thought he was gonna break down right there.” He looked down at the floor as he thought back to the moment he’d first laid eyes on Naythin. “I...I remember going to you. An’ I remember I took yer hand an’...” He gave his head a shake and swallowed hard, blinking back the sting of tears. “I was shaking. I remember that. An’ when I started to sit down...there was suddenly a chair there...I dunno how...I guess Tag moved it.” 

Turning away from the window, Naythin walked back to Dean. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck. “I didn’ think you were real.” 

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Naythin and held him close, without a bit space between them. “I know,” he whispered, “I know. I had to make you look at me...really look at me.” 

Naythin didn’t remember much about waking up in the room. It was all a blur. The fear and panic clouding everything. Lifting his head, Naythin pressed it against the side of Dean’s. “A few times...before the fire...I’d...I would see you. I mean, I talked to you but...I saw you in the house or the warehouse sometimes.” 

Dean swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes closed against the sting of tears. “Yeah?” he responded, his voice rough with emotion. 

“I know it sounds crazy. I know you weren’t _really_ there. I wanted to die. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t take the pain anymore. I begged Him to kill me. Any of ‘em, I begged ‘em all at some point. They’d just laugh at me. That’s...that’s when I’d see you. I thought you were an angel comin’ to take me away from it all.” 

Dean huffed softly as he opened his eyes and pulled his head back so he could see Naythin. He was about as far away from being an angel as a person could ever be. He gave his head a slow shake. “It doesn’t sound crazy,” he retorted gently, “I use to see you in Hell all the time.” _I’d cry out to you to help me. Beg you._ “It was you who got me through it all.” 

Pulling his head back, Naythin frowned. “You...you never told me that before.” Naythin knew his head was screwed up six ways to Sunday but something like that he’d never forgot. 

“Yeah well,” Dean sighed. “I guess it got lost somewhere between the torture an’ me doin’...what I did.” It wasn’t that he’d forgotten it, but after telling the man you love that you gleefully tortured souls in Hell, everything else just kinda took a back seat. He gave his head a slow shake. “M’sorry. I should have told you.” 

Maybe, but what was Naythin going to do? Get mad at Dean? He’d be a bastard if he did. “It’s okay.” Leaning in, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s. Pulling his head back, he sighed. “When I’d see you um...sometimes you’d just stand there and look at me. Other times, when it...after a really bad...you’d tell me I was gonna be okay. I didn’ believe it. I should have. I’m sorry I didn’t.” 

Dean reached a hand up and cupped the side of Naythin’s neck, cradling the side of his jaw along with his neck and the base of his skull. “It’s okay. I…” He shook his head. “I dunno if I’d of believed it either.” 

Naythin didn’t pull away or try to duck out from under Dean’s hand. Lifting his own, he covered Dean’s hand and squeezed gently. It was hard to admit to Dean that he’d given up, that he wanted to die; had begged for it. It was even harder to admit that he didn’t believe what Dean had said, even if it had been a hallucination. 

Dean had always been a fighter, he didn’t know any other way to be. Even in Hell, when he’d given up...given in...and done what that demon bastard, Alistair, had asked him every day for thirty fucking years, he’d fought. He fought to do the best damn job he could so that he didn’t wind up back on that damn rack. It probably wasn’t what most people would consider fighting, but it was the best he’d been able to do. He just hadn’t been able to handle any more of the pain. It had been unbearable. Indescribably unbearable. 

Taking his hand away from Dean’s, Naythin leaned in lowering his head to the top of Dean’s shoulder and hugged him tight for a moment. Sniffing quietly, he pulled his head back. “There any coffee left?” End of conversation. 

As Naythin leaned in, Dean let his hand fall away from Naythin’s neck and he wrapped his arms, instead, around Naythin’s waist. He leaned his head against Naythin’s as he sighed softly. Lifting his head and pulling it back a little so he could see Naythin clearly, he had to blink a couple times and think about what Naythin said to be sure he heard him right. “Uh, yeah, I uh...yeah, there’s some left,” he stammered, taken aback by the abrupt change of topic. 

“Okay.” Pulling his arms from around Dean, Naythin walked past him and into the kitchen. Taking a mug from the cabinet, he filled it with coffee. He could feel Dean’s eyes on him as he raised the mug to his lips. Blowing across the surface of the hot, black brew, Naythin shook his head before taking a sip. Lowering the mug to the counter, he placed the palms of his hands on the edge. Locking his elbows, Naythin leaned back, his head hanging loose between his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he took in several slow, deep breaths to try and steady himself. “I’m sorry. I can’ keep talkin’ about it all the time like that.” 

Dean’s arms fell away from Naythin as he pulled away and moved around him. He couldn’t help the way he turned and watched as Naythin headed to and out the bedroom door without another word. He wasn’t sure if he’d said or done something wrong or what had just happened there. Walking out of the bedroom himself, he paused near the table and watched Naythin as he poured himself a mug full of coffee. He wasn’t meaning to stare but he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around what had just happened. He watched Naythin sit the mug down and lean against the counter. He wasn’t sure of whether he needed to go to Naythin or not so his weight changed so if he wound up needing to hurry to Naythin’s side, he was already poised to do so. He relaxed his stance some with Naythin’s words. He understood that. He didn’t like talking about Hell either. “Okay,” he agreed with a nod. “We don’t have to talk about anythin’ you don’t want to.” 

Sighing heavily, Naythin gave his head a quick shake. “Is it wrong that I don’ wan’ to leave here?” 

Dean’s brow creased confusedly. “Leave? I wasn’t plannin’ on leavin’ here until you were up to it.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Why, what do you mean?” 

“Ever?” Turning his head to the side, Naythin slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Dean. 

Dean’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. They couldn’t just live here in Ellen’s hunting cabin. “Well, I…” Oh yeah, good answer. “Not _here_ but...I mean...if you want to...I dunno...stop Huntin’ for a while, we can do that. Maybe get Bobby to loan us one of his nicer cabins for a while.” He nodded to his own words and shrugged a shoulder. 

Nodding, Naythin turned his head to stare at the floor between his feet. Sighing, he stood to his full height and picked up his coffee mug. Walking over to the table, he lowered himself down onto the chair, folding one leg under him and leaning one arm on the table top. “Yeah.” Lifting the mug to his lips, Naythin took a careful sip. Before, he’d been able to chug scalding hot coffee like it was ice water. Now? He was barely able to take small sips without burning his mouth. 

Dean’s brow knitted as he watched and listened to Naythin. He moved to the chair across from Naythin and sat down. “Yeah, what?” he inquired as he leaned forward, he reached for Naythin’s hand like he always would and had to remind himself to slow down and make sure Naythin saw him moving. Shit. “Baby, talk to me. What’s goin’ on?” 

Sliding his hand across the table, Naythin took hold of Dean’s and squeezed his fingers. Sighing, he stared into his cup of coffee as if the answers could be found in it depths. “What if I can’ Hunt again? What if I’m like this fer...what if I can’ get past… _this_?” 

That wasn’t even close to anything Dean had thought Naythin was going to say. A break, sure. Ever? No. Naythin was a good Hunter. A great one. He was more like Dean, it was who he was, beyond being just what he did. “I...I guess we’ll retire...or whatever.” Oh good job. Yeah, he’ll buy that one. “I’ll do whatever you need to do, baby.” Okay, that was better. 

“Retire?” Naythin huffed as he pulled his hand away from Dean’s and sat back in his chair. “Hunters don’ retire, Dean. You know that as well as I do.” 

“Well, Bobby kinda did,” Dean retorted with a huff. “Whadda ya want me to say, huh? You want me to tell ya too bad an’ that you have to get past it?” He shook his head. “Because no, uh-uh, no way.” He pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. Moving behind the chair he’d just been sitting in, he leaned his hands on the top of the back rest. “I’m not gonna be the one to say that to you.”

“Bobby’s not you.” Naythin watched as Dean stood to his feet and moved around to the back of his chair. “ _You_ can’ retire.” 

Dean stared at Naythin for a long moment as he gripped the chair tightly, his fingertips turning white from the strain. “What part of _I’ll do whatever you need to do_ did you not get?” 

Sighing, Naythin reached for his coffee. Lifting it to his lips, he took a long sip before lowering it back down to the table. Wrapping the fingers of both hands around the ceramic mug, Naythin stared down at the tabletop. “I get it. I do an’ I heard you.” Shaking his head, he tilted it to the side as he looked across the table at Dean. “You’d be miserable an’ you’d end up hating me.” 

Dean released his hold on the chair as he came around it to take a seat again and reached across the table for Naythin’s hand. “No way,” he murmured as he shook his head. “I could never hate you. You know that. I love you. It’s always been you fer me.” 

“You could never retire.” Taking Dean’s hand, Naythin gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’re Dean Winchester. Yer what the monsters tell all the baby monsters is gonna get ‘em if they don’t go to bed. They look under their beds fer you. You would hate me eventually.” 

Dean sighed and slowly shook his head. “No. I couldn’t...I could never hate you. _I_ did this to us...to _you_. It’s not yer fault.” 

“Dean…” Sighing heavily, Naythin shook his head. “No. Okay? You didn’ do this. You gotta stop blamin’ yerself. I know it’s how yer wired but, come on, man. This isn’t yer fault. Hell, we practically bite each other’s heads off when we get cooped up too long in the Impala or a motel room. You can’ quit. It’s not in you to quit.” 

A muscle twitched in Dean’s jaw as he ground his teeth so he didn’t do what he wanted to do, which was to go to Naythin and kiss the hell out of him. He could only imagine the look of fear in Naythin’s eyes if he did that. He closed his eyes as he hung his head with a heavy sigh. He stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly pulling his head up and opening his eyes. “What am I supposed to do then? Leave you at home like the little woman an’ see you...what? Maybe once or twice a year?” He shook his head. “No. No way.” 

“If I can’ shake this. If I’m...if I’m too broken, I’d be a liability to you. I’d end up gettin’ you killed if I tried to keep Huntin’. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.” 

Dean released Naythin’s hand as he stared hard at him. “I’m not leavin’ you so jus’ forget it.” He pulled to his feet and headed into the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door closed after himself. He had no idea what the hell he was doing in the bedroom, but it wasn’t like there was a helluva lot of options as to where he could go. Leaning back against the door he heaved a heavy sigh and lifted a hand, running it down his face and cupping it over his mouth for a moment before finally allowing it to fall to his side. 

Naythin watched Dean get up and walk into the bedroom. The door slamming nearly gave him a heart attack. He jumped up knocking the chair over backwards. His heart started hammering in his chest, his breaths came out in shallow gasps. It didn’t matter that he sat there and watched Dean slam the door. Swallowing hard, Naythin stared at the door for a couple minutes before he was able to bend over and pick the chair up and slide it back under the table. Waiting a few more minutes, Naythin was sure Dean wasn’t going to come out of the bedroom. Picking up his coffee mug, he walked over to the sink, poured the now cold coffee down the drain and rinsed out the mug. Pushing away from the sink, Naythin walked over to the wall next to the bedroom door. Turning his back to it, he lowered himself down to the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him, feet crossed at the ankles. It was as close as he could get to Dean without knocking on the door and pissing him off even more. 

How could Naythin even suggest that he leave him behind? Why would he even _want_ that? _Because he blames you and he’s just too nice to actually say the words._ Turning around, Dean grabbed the door handle and wrenched it open, throwing the door wide with every intention of going back to the table to have it out with Naythin only to stop short when Naythin wasn’t there. “Naythin!?” Sonofabitch. He looked toward the door and his heart skipped a couple beats. No way. He wouldn’t go outside alone. Not after… Not when he’d thought something had been out there...No. Oh shit. Oh God, no! His eyes widened as his thoughts started to run wild, his breaths coming out heavier as his heart rate sped up. 

Naythin looked up when the bedroom door opened. When Dean called his name, he started to stand up. “I’m right here.” Using the wall to brace against, Naythin stood to his feet. 

Dean’s head turned first toward the sound of Naythin’s voice and then his body to match it. He turned on a dime and crossed the distance between himself and Naythin in just a couple long purposeful strides. He wrapped an arm around Naythin, his arm sliding around him under Naythin’s arm, his fingers splaying high on Naythin’s back as he leaned in. His body plastered Naythin’s back to the wall behind him as Dean slanted his mouth over Naythin’s. He pushed his tongue past Naythin’s lips and teeth without preamble, and teased at the roof of Naythin’s mouth and along the backs of his teeth before sliding his tongue alongside Naythin’s. A low moan slid up Dean’s throat at the familiar taste and feel, of finally kissing his husband again, _really_ kissing him, after so long. His body responded immediately, his cock growing hard and pressing painfully against his zipper. 

Naythin watched Dean come at him. His eyes widened at the look on Dean’s face. _Oh, shit. He’s gonna kick my ass._ he tried to back away, to give himself room to fight back. Not that he would. Not against Dean. When Dean wrapped an arm around his back, Naythin tensed. He backed up until he hit the wall, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Dean kissed him. Not the barely there chaste kisses. Nope. This was full on, tongue, bodies pressed against each other with no room for air to pass between them kind of kiss. Naythin’s brain hadn’t caught up with exactly what was going on before he raised his hands to the waistband of Dean’s jeans, his fingers digging into the denim material. Muscle memory kicked in and Naythin started to return Dean’s kiss, giving as good as he got until he shifted his hips and felt the large bulge in Dean’s crotch pressing against his thigh. Every alarm and red flashing light went off in Naythin’s head at the same time. Breaking the kiss, he pulled his hands back pushing against Dean’s chest as Naythin tried to climb the wall to get away from him. “No...No!” Shaking his head, he pushed past Dean going as far as the wall next to the bathroom door. 

When Naythin broke the kiss, Dean blinked his eyes open, his brow creased with confusion. He would have leaned back in but with the way Naythin was pushing at him, that wouldn’t have been an easy feat. When Naythin said no, Dean backed off. Never let it be said that Dean Winchester ever bought or forced sex from anyone. He held his hands up as he stumble stepped backward. His arms fell to his sides and when he looked at Naythin pressed up against the wall next to the bathroom door, and saw the panic and fear in his eyes, Dean felt like a colossal ass. “I’m...sorry,” he muttered softly. “I...I didn’t think. I was just...I thought you went outside an’...” He gave his head a shake and turned away, wishing like hell the cabin was bigger or that he could go outside without Naythin panicking even more. He lifted a hand and ran it down his face, glancing down at the bulge in his jeans as he pulled his hand away from his mouth. Awesome. No wonder Naythin was scared. Shit. _Down boy. Yer not gettin’ any of that for a long damn time._

Crossing his arms over his chest, Naythin ducked his head to the side. His chest and sides heaved, nostrils flared wide as he tried to get as much air into his lungs as possible. Shaking his head, he tightened his arms around himself. “S’okay. I know ya didn’ mean it.” Licking his lips, Naythin slid along the wall until he reached the corner. When his back came into contact with it, he let out a long sigh. Corners meant safety, sort of. No one was sneaking up behind him if he had his back wedged into a corner. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’ mean to push you.” 

Dean turned back around to face Naythin and couldn’t help but notice that he was standing with his back pressed into the corner. Sonofabitch! Well, any progress Naythin had made he just killed in an instant. Good job, asshole. Maybe he should leave. If he did Naythin wouldn’t have to worry about him doing something stupid like that again. Dean shook his head to Naythin’s words. “It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I’m uh…” How do you tell your husband that you’re sorry he turned you on? Was that even something that was said? “I uh...I didn’t mean to get...y’know...it’s just...been...a uh...a long time...and it was _you_ so…” He cleared his throat and wished in that moment that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. 

Lowering his eyes to the floor, Naythin nodded slowly. What could he say? That the very thought of his husband’s dick touching him scared the hell out of him? Full blown panic attack? He could just see the divorce papers in his future with that little revelation. Any other time, a kiss like that from Dean would have had them both naked and on the floor in a matter of seconds. Naythin wasn’t sure if they’d ever have that again. If he’d ever be _okay_ enough again. 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled and lowered his own eyes to the floor. Which made him notice the fact that he was still standing there with Mister Happy. Shit. He stepped toward the couch and grabbed one of the throw pillows and pressed the damn thing to his crotch in an attempt to hide the damning evidence of his arousal. “I’m jus’ gonna… Um…” He pointed toward the bathroom with his free hand and nodded his head to his words before very awkwardly bee-lining it to and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Leaning back against the door he heaved a heavy sigh and pulled the pillow away from his hard-on, using the pillow instead to punch at the wall next to him. 

When the bathroom door closed, Naythin slowly moved away from the corner and started walking to the couch. The muffled thud against the wall had him throwing an arm up and taking several steps back. By the time he got himself stopped, he was covered in sweat and breathing as if he’d just run a marathon. “Damn it.” Lifting a hand, he slowly ran it down his face before letting it fall back to his side. Staring at the door for a full minute, Naythin walked over to the kitchen counter where the pill bottles were lined up. Checking each one, he tapped out the pills he needed. Going to the fridge, he took out the gallon jug of orange juice. Taking his coffee mug from the sink, he filled it with enough juice to be able to take the handful of pills. 

Rinsing the mug, he left it in the sink and walked over to the couch. Turning the TV on, Naythin climbed onto the couch taking his usual place in the corner. Pulling his knees tight to his chest, he stared at the TV not really focusing on what was happening on the screen. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Dean. He did. Hell, he missed making out with his husband. He’d tried to explain it to Dean. That the sudden reactions weren’t anything he could control. He knew he’d hurt Dean. Naythin hadn’t meant to. He’d never do anything to intentionally hurt Dean. 

Dean knew that at this rate Mister Happy wasn’t going anywhere soon, but he was about as out of the mood as a person could get. He wound up stripping and getting into the shower, with the water on ice cold. After a few minutes of that, his mission was finally a success. That and making his teeth chatter. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel and stood there like a seven year old with it wrapped around his shoulders as he dripped dry with his teeth chattering. When he was finally warm enough to uncross his arms from his chest, he finished drying off and stepped out of the shower. He dressed as quickly as he could and was thankful for every layer of clothing he put on. He wasn’t sure that he was going to stop shaking even completely dry and dressed there was a slight tremor in his limbs. The things he did for Naythin. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, grabbing the pillow off the floor as he walked out. He sat the pillow on the couch as far away from Naythin as he could get it without it falling onto the floor as he continued past to deal with the last of the laundry. Hell, he’d paint the walls or build an addition onto the place, anything to keep busy. 

Naythin didn’t pick his head up when he heard the bathroom door open. He watched Dean out of the corner of his eye as he walked over to the couch and put the throw pillow back on it. When Dean turned and headed into the kitchen, Naythin waited for a minute before sitting up. “I took my pills.” He’d screwed up enough in the short time since his nightmare had woken them both. He didn’t want Dean to think he was slacking off on taking his meds. He _did_ want to get better. 

Dean nodded in response to Naythin only to belatedly realize that he probably should say something, that Naythin probably wasn’t looking at him. “That’s good,” he responded as he pulled the clothes out of the dryer and started to put them to the side so he could carry them into the bedroom once he had the next load started in the dryer and the few things that were left draped over the side of the washer for the next time he did wash. 

When Dean didn’t look back at him, Naythin knew he was in the doghouse. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he lowered his chin to his knee. Sighing heavily, he debated on going into the bedroom to give Dean some time alone. It wasn’t as if the cabin was that big. There weren’t too many places to go except outside. Chewing on the inside of his lip, Naythin finally sat up. Pushing off the couch, he walked back into the kitchen. Reaching the counter, he picked up the bottle of sleeping pills. Opening the cap, he tapped out one of the pills onto the palm of his hand. Staring at the white pill, he considering taking two to make sure he didn’t dream; good or bad. 

Walking away from the laundry room, his arms loaded down with clothes and towels and blankets, Dean headed for the bedroom only to stopped short as he started past Naythin, his eyes on the pill in Naythin’s hand. “You goin’ to bed already?” Yes, he knew what each of Naythin’s pills looked like. He’d memorized them soon after they’d gotten to the cabin. “It’s not even dinner time yet.” Nice. His husband was so upset by his actions he’d rather go into a medicated sleep than be around him. Awesome. Yeah, maybe he should just go whenever a new job came up. He turned his attention back to the clothes in his hands and continued into the bedroom without another word. 

Looking over at the clock on the wall, Naythin shook his head. Dinner time? Hell, it was barely ten in the morning. Sighing, Naythin put the pill back in the bottle, capped it and set it back in line with the others. Going back to the couch, he took up his usual position and stared blankly at the TV screen. 

Dean hung up their clothes and put the boxers and socks into the small dresser. He remade the pallet on the floor, but he also made up the bed. There was no way Naythin was going to want him sleeping anywhere near him after his near molestation. He huffed and rolled his eyes at himself. Smooth jackass. Real smooth. Walking back out of the bedroom he paused behind the couch and glanced at the TV to see what Naythin was watching. “I uh...I made up yer pallet on the floor.” Annnnnnnd there it was, awkwardness. He walked over to the chair farthest away from the couch and sat down. He’d just try to steer clear of being too close to Naythin, for a while at least. 

Naythin could hear the dresser drawers opening and closing as Dean put the laundry away. He felt like shit for not even unloading his own duffel bag into the dresser or even helping with the laundry. It wasn’t like his arms and legs were broke. They worked fine. It was his head that was screwed up. When Dean came out, Naythin nodded against his knee. After what happened earlier, he knew Dean wasn’t going to want to sleep next to him again. Nothing like having your husband piss the bed with you in it. That was romantic. Glancing from the TV, Naythin watched Dean walk over to the furthest recliner and sit down. Tightening his arms around his legs, he fought hard to keep his emotions in check. 

Dean put the foot stool up on the recliner and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to get interested in the television program. He started to look over at Naythin a few times but forced himself not to. If he kept looking over he was going to wind up creeping Naythin out. “What do you want for dinner?” Okay, so he gave in. The silence was killing him. 

Glancing over at Dean, Naythin shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” There wasn’t a whole lot Naythin could eat at this point. His stomach was still too sensitive. He was surprised he’d managed to keep the half a burger he’d eaten the night before down. “I’m sorry. I didn’ mean to react like that.” 

Dean turned his attention back to the television for a long moment before shaking his head. “It’s not yer fault. I should have known better...an’ I sure as hell should’a kept my damn dick in check. _I’m_ sorry. Last thing you need is me...doing _that_.” He was silent for a full minute. “I could make stew.” Stew was easy. Beef broth, beef and potatoes, add the vegetables you want and then cook the hell out of it. 

Nodding against his knee, Naythin looked over at Dean. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Dean stupid but there was no way he could do it. Naythin knew damn good and well it would...it always lead to them getting naked. Okay, maybe not _every_ time but now, it most definitely would. He just couldn’t handle that. Not right now. It wasn’t Dean’s fault. Naythin knew no matter how many times he said it, Dean wouldn’t believe him. “Stew sounds good.” The potatoes would be fine, he could pick out the smaller pieces of meat. “You were worried about me. Yer brain kinda stops workin’ when you get like that.” 

Dean huffed softly. “It doesn’t give me the right to nearly molest you...not after…” He let his words trail off as he shook his head and stared a little too hard at the television, like it was the most riveting program out there, when in fact he had no idea what the hell he was watching. He could remember a time when Naythin liked being _“molested”_ by him. But that was a lifetime ago. 

“It’s not what you did. You couldn’t do that to me.” Sniffing quietly, Naythin looked back at the TV. “I kissed you back.” 

“Yeah, and I got hard. You didn’t.” 

Naythin flinched as if he’d been slapped. Dean wasn’t wrong. He didn’t get hard. His dick didn’t even twitch. He’d been too damn scared to get that far. Turning his head to the side, Naythin rested his cheek on his knee. “Yeah.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other three fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles/Reunion  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

“When you were gone…” Dean shook his head. “I never...not even once…” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it a moment before releasing it. “Jerkin’ off in the shower was more of a stress relief, I wasn’t horny or excited or anything. It was just...cleanin’ the pipes, y’know? Tag and me, we were too busy lookin’ for you for either of us to slow down...for _me_ to slow down long enough to...I dunno...day dream or whatever. Hell, Tag screwed that chick with me outside the door pacing, waitin’ for him to get done so we’d know whatever she knew.” He shook his head again. “An’ now yer back an’ I want…” He let his words trail off on a huffed breath. “Nothin’. It doesn’t matter.” 

“It’s not nothin’ an’ yeah, it does matter. I know what you want...I jus’...I can’ an’...an’ it’s not fair to you.” Gritting his teeth, Naythin counted to ten before he continued. “I don’ know if I’ll ever be able to again.” 

Dean’s lips parted to argue with Naythin, to tell him that no, he _didn’t_ know what he wanted only to snap his mouth shut a moment later when Naythin confessed that he might not ever be able to have sex again. Dean’s eyes slid closed and he swallowed hard. He knew it shouldn’t matter, he knew that somewhere deep down in his heart but that didn’t mean that the rest of him had to like it. His chest hurt, and yet at the same time felt strangely hollow. He didn’t bother to argue the point of what it was he wanted, what he _really_ wanted, as he opened his eyes and stared unseeingly at the television screen. 

When Dean didn’t say anything, Naythin slowly unfolded himself from the couch. Getting to his feet, he kept his eyes diverted as he past Dean and headed for the kitchen. Stopping at the counter, he reached for and opened the bottle of sleeping pills. Taking one out, he closed the bottle and put it back where it belonged. Popping the pill in his mouth, Naythin swallowed it dry. Shuddering when the bitter taste hit his taste buds, Naythin walked toward the bedroom. “I’m gonna go lay down for a while.” Not waiting for or expecting a response, Naythin turned and walked into the bedroom leaving the door open. Laying down on the clean blanket, Naythin reached for one corner and covered his legs after he pulled his knees close to his chest, his back against the frame of the bed. From where he was lying, he could see Dean’s head over the top of the recliner. Wrapping his arms over his chest, Naythin stared across the room at Dean, or what he could see of him. 

Sighing, Naythin licked his lips nervously. Dean had always had a very healthy sexual appetite. His idiot brother called him a horn dog on several occasions. It pissed Naythin off and he knew it bothered Dean. It wasn’t as if Naythin even thought of Dean cheating on him when he’d been missing. It didn’t matter what He said or how many times He said it. Naythin knew Dean was not a cheat. He wasn’t so sure Dean could give up sex completely. If Naythin couldn’t give Dean what he needed, he wouldn’t blame him for looking elsewhere for it. It would kill him. A part of Naythin would die if that ever happened. 

Dean didn’t move from the chair, or even reach for the remote to try to actually find something to watch. Naythin’s words just kept ringing in his ears. He wound up with his eyes closed again, this time remembering their first time together. A muscle rolled and twitched in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. He wasn’t going to be stupid and cry over this. He refused to. He slowly opened his eyes and sat forward, stretching one arm out to grab the light blanket from the couch. Leaning back in the chair again, he pulled the blanket up to his chest, covering his arms, that he recrossed over his chest, and closed his eyes. Nope. Hunters didn’t cry. No way. He kept telling himself that even when he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Naythin wasn’t sure how long he’d slept. When he laid down, it was lights out. The sun had been obscured by dark grey clouds. Knowing Nebraska, it was probably going to snow soon. Naythin didn’t slowly wake up anymore. No, it was more like a full body spasm that yanked him from the blissful blackness that sleep afforded him. He didn’t open his eyes or even change his breathing pattern. He’d learned how to play possum that rivaled even Dean.

Listening to the sounds around him, Naythin heard the furnace kick on with a loud thunk. The warm air hissing as it came out of the ductwork a few feet from his bed. The only indication Naythin was awake came from the minute flaring of his nostrils. The smell of beef stew filling his lungs had his stomach growling. He hadn’t eaten that morning. A half a cup of coffee wasn’t going to do it anymore. Though he wasn’t eating much, his stomach was getting used to having food in it on a constant basis now and it wasn’t happy that it was empty, again. It had been easy to peek out from under his long hair as he checked the area. Now with it being no more than a quarter inch in length, there was no hiding behind it. Cracking open one eye, he saw the bedroom door had been closed partially. He could hear heavy booted footfalls going from the kitchen to the living room. The sound of the footrest being raised on one of the recliners eased Naythin’s rapid pulse. It was Dean. Just Dean.

Lifting his head, Naythin slowly stretched his legs, wincing slightly as his muscles and joints protested. Blinking his vision clear, Naythin slowly rose to his feet and walked to the bedroom door. Pulling the door open fully, he stepped out making a beeline for the bathroom. Once upright, his bladder started screaming at him. After taking care of his overloaded bladder and washing his hands, Naythin walked out into the living room. His bare feet making no noise on the worn wood floors. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stopped between the recliner Dean was sitting on and the end of the couch. Bowing his head, he stared down at the floor for a moment before looking over at Dean. “Smells good.” 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Dean drawled as he looked over at Naythin from the way he’d been staring at the television trying to pretend he hadn’t noticed that Naythin was up. He glanced toward the kitchen and looked back at Naythin. “Are you hungry? There’s lunch meat in the fridge if you want a sandwich. Dinner won’t be ready for a few hours yet.” 

Nodding slowly, Naythin dropped his arms to his sides. “What time is it?” Looking toward the window, he frowned, his forehead deeply creased. It was still light out but with the clouds and lack of sun it was hard to judge the time. 

Lifting an arm, Dean looked down at his watch. “A little after two,” he responded before lowering his arm to his side and turning his attention back to the TV. The program wasn’t as interesting however as it had been a few minutes ago and he had a hard time concentrating on what was going on. He watched Naythin from the corner of his eye as he continued to pretend to watch the television. 

Barely four hours? Looking over at the kitchen counter where the row of pill bottles was, Naythin stared at the bottle containing his sleeping pills. The damn things weren’t working like they were supposed to. “I’m uh...I’m gonna make a sandwich. You want one?” Turning toward the kitchen, Naythin took two steps before stopping directly behind Dean’s recliner. 

Dean gave his head a quick shake. “I had one earlier while I was gettin’ dinner started.” He squeezed his eyes closed for a brief moment before reopening them. “But thanks. Uh, if...if you want me to I can make yer sandwich. I mean…” Shit. He knew Naythin wasn’t an invalid but the guy had been through hell. He got that. He’d been there, in Hell proper, so he knew that it was like. Maybe not the raping, but the rest of it and being fucked in the head from it, yeah, he’d been right where Naythin was. He definitely wouldn’t have passed up having someone else make his sandwich back then...to say the least. 

Looking down at Dean, Naythin nodded. “Okay. Yeah, thanks. That’d be great.” Before walking away, Naythin quickly leaned over and pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s head. “I love you.” Pulling back, he walked around to his end of the couch and climbed up on the cushion. Reaching for the blanket, he covered himself quickly and leaned against the corner of the couch. 

Dean nodded and a soft smile curved his lips. Leaning forward, he pushed the footrest in as he sat up and then pulled to his feet. Walking past the couch, he paused behind Naythin and reached for him. “It’s just me,” he warned softly as he laid a hand in the center of Naythin’s chest from behind him and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of his head mimicking what Naythin had done to him. “I love you too,” he murmured gently as he picked his head up and slowly pulled his arm and his hand away from Naythin. “That blanket’s nicer than it looks,” he mused as he walked into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator to grab the lunch meat. “I uh, I took a nap too and used the blanket there,” he explained. The thing looked as old as Moses, or at least Noah. And just about as threadbare, but it had been the perfect weight to cover up with for a nap. He wasn’t going to now, or ever, mention the fact that it smelled like Naythin and that had been the main reason he’d used it. 

The brief contact of Dean’s hand and arm against his chest, had Naythin taking in a slow deep breath. He’d missed the simple almost casual touches they’d exchanged. Even in public, they’d figured out how to let the other know what they were feeling without making it glaringly obvious they were _together_. When Dean pulled his hand away, Naythin wanted to reach for it, to pull him back and not let go. His fear and anxiety kept him from doing it and for that, Naythin hated himself. 

Pulling the blanket up to his nose, Naythin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could smell the soap Dean used as well as his aftershave. Naythin’s chest tightened as he pressed the worn material against his face. He never thought he’d ever smell Dean’s aftershave or cologne again. The last time had been on the shirt He’d shown him that was covered in blood. Shaking the image from his mind, Naythin shifted just enough so he could cover his legs and shoulders with the blanket. “Yeah. It’s pretty comfortable.” 

Dean nodded as he worked at making Naythin’s sandwich. If he paid too much attention to Naythin he’d want to go to him and pull him into his arms and never let go. He knew that Naythin didn’t want that, that it was probably the last thing in the world Naythin wanted. He cleared his throat and pushed those thoughts, those desires, back. He buried them deep down behind one of the many walls he’d erected inside himself just the way his Dad had taught him. “Mayo or mustard?” he inquired as he turned back to the fridge to put away the meat. He paused with the door open and peered around it at Naythin as he waited for his response. 

Lifting his head from the blanket, Naythin frowned for a moment. “Mayo...mayo’s fine.” The fact that he had to think about which one he wanted shocked him a little. He’d never really been a fan of mustard before. 

Dean nodded, it was what he’d figured but he wanted to be sure. Pulling his head back he reached into the fridge and grabbed the jar of mayo and closed the refrigerator door. Turning back to Naythin’s sandwich he put the mayo on it and closed the jar. “Ellen left us Provolone and Colby Jack cheese, which do you want? Or both?” He assumed that Naythin knew he could have both of whatever he asked him, or everything that was there for that matter, but again, he’d assumed. He was learned quickly that he couldn’t do that with Naythin. Not anymore. 

“P-provolone’s good.” Naythin’s mouth had started to water when Dean listed off the two kinds of cheese they had. He liked both, he remembered that much. The idea of having a say in what he ate was still taking a bit of getting used to. 

Dean’s brows rose in unison and he gave a nod to Naythin’s decision. “Yeah?” he inquired as he looked over at Naythin and smiled softly as he gave a curt nod. “Provolone it is.” Turning back to the sandwich, he put the cheese on it and closed the package before turning again to open the fridge door and put the cheese, lunch meat and mayo away. Closing the fridge door he started to close the sides of the sub roll so he could cut it and stopped. He looked up at Naythin and quirked a single brow. He started to say Naythin didn’t want vegetables on it, did he? Only to stop himself and rethink the question. If he said it that way he knew without even having to think about it that Naythin wouldn’t say he wanted them even if he did. “Do you want anything else on it? Tomato, lettuce...onion?” His lips curved into a slow wide smile at the mention of onion. 

“No. That’s fine.” Sitting up a little, Naythin pulled his arms out from under the blanket resting them on his knees. Licking his lips, Naythin blew out a quick breath. “Can uh...I’m, I think I’m gonna try a Coke instead of water.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s decision and turned his attention back to cutting the sandwich in half and placing it on a paper plate. His brows rose in unison as he looked over at Naythin. “Yeah?” He nodded to his own question. “Okay.” He turned and opened the fridge and grabbed one of the million and a half cans of Coke in the fridge. Seriously, he was starting to think that Ellen had bought stock in the stuff. “You want some chips?” He inquired as he closed the refrigerator door. 

Shaking his head, Naythin smoothed the blanket out with the tips of his fingers. He’d learned the hard way that eating too much too fast ended with him puking his guts out a few minutes later. No thank you. He did not want to repeat that again. “No, thanks. Sandwich is fine. I don’ wanna push it an’ end up gettin’ sick.” 

Dean nodded as he picked up the plate and carried it and the Coke over to the couch. He handed Naythin the plate and popped the tab on the Coke before setting it down on the coffee table in front of Naythin. Once that was finished, he walked back over to the recliner, this time the one closer to the couch, and sat down, putting the footrest up and leaning back in the chair. He grabbed the remote out of the other chair on his way back and now surfed through the channels for something decent to watch. 

Setting the plate on the back of the couch, Naythin looked over at Dean. “You wan’ the blanket back? I can’ get the one from the bedroom.” 

Dean shook his head and paused in channel surfing to look over at Naythin. “Naw, I’m good.” He winked at Naythin before turning his attention back to the television. Holy shit. Ellen got porn. His finger stopped moving when he heard the sounds of a guy moaning and low and behold. He blinked at the screen a couple of times before he managed to get his thumb to listen to his brain and continue past the channel. Finally, it happened and he clicked on past it. Wow. Okay then. 

Reaching for his plate, Naythin set it on the couch in front of his feet. As he turned to pick up the can of Coke, he stopped dead when he heard moaning coming from the TV. There was no mistaking sex moans from any other type. Blinking rapidly, Naythin convinced his hand to pick up the can of Coke and raise it to his lips. His hand as shaking slightly as he pressed the edge of the can against his mouth. Taking a careful sip, he set the can back down on the table making sure to not look up at the TV or over at Dean. Picking up the sandwich, Naythin started to tear small pieces off. 

“Guess Cinemax is havin’ a free weekend,” Dean mused in an attempt to break the awkward and tense silence. 

Naythin chewed the small piece of sandwich slowly. “Guess so.” He wanted to avoid the subject of sex as much as humanly possible. Swallowing hard, he reached for his can of Coke to wash down the sandwich. Holding the cold can in his hand, he leaned forward and pressed the side of it to his forehead. He’d actually forgotten how good that felt. Lowering the can back to the table, he continued to tear the sandwich into small bite sized pieces as he ate. 

Dean tried to ignore the elephant in the room. Sex was just going to have to be off the table for them. It sucked, and it was going to take some getting use to. But if Misses Reeves could do it, so could he. Granted Naythin wasn’t paralyzed in a wheelchair but he’d been through something just as traumatic. Possibly more so. He wondered if he should tell Naythin that, that he was going to be here with him sex or no sex. But then again, he didn’t want to upset him again either. If Naythin got too upset he’d stop eating and that was the last thing Dean wanted to have happen. He decided to keep it to himself, at least for now. 

After plowing through just over half the sandwich and the entire can of Coke, Naythin was done. Setting the plate on the coffee table, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Glancing over at Dean, Naythin sucked in his bottom lip. Chewing on the corner, he watched Dean for a minute before speaking up. “Would you sit by me?” He’d gone so long without Dean being near him, he wanted to be as close to him as his screwed up head would allow. If it was sitting next to each other on the couch then so be it. 

Dean froze at Naythin’s question and he felt his heart skip a beat as a slow ache filled his chest. He swallowed hard enough to have his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “Are you sure?” he inquired without looking at Naythin, at least not right then. He waited the span of a heartbeat before turning his head and meeting his gaze. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Naythin met Dean’s gaze and nodded. “Please?” 

Dean couldn’t have stopped the smile if he’d tried as he nodded to Naythin. “Yeah,” he pushed the footrest down and sat up, “Okay.” Pulling to his feet, he walked over to the couch and took a seat beside Naythin, not too close to crowd him but close enough that he could, or rather _Naythin could_ hold his hand or put his arm around him if he wanted to. 

Naythin waited until Dean was seated on the couch next to him. Lifting the blanket, he turned to the side so he was facing the TV. Leaning against Dean’s side, Naythin tossed the blanket over Dean’s legs and wrapped his arm loosely across his stomach. Laying his head on Dean’s chest, Naythin let out a long sigh. His muscles relaxed, the stiffness easing from his legs as he tucked them up and to the side. 

Dean wrapped his arm around Naythin as they sat similar to the way they had in the hospital from the moment that Naythin had finally realized that Dean was there and that he was safe now. “I love you,” he murmured softly and dipped his head, his chin against his chest as he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head. Pulling his head up, he turned his attention to the television, or at least tried to as much as possible. 

“I love you, too.” Tightening his arm around Dean, Naythin closed his eyes. He wasn’t tired. He was just trying to take everything in. To ground himself somehow. Nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s shirt, Naythin sighed softly. “M’sorry I’m so screwed up. Not exactly what you were expecting, huh?” 

Dean slowly shook his head and lowered his attention from the TV and to Naythin. “No. Don’t apologize. Yer not screwed up...not really. Like I’ve said before, you’ve been through hell. Yer no more screwed up than I was. As far as what I expected,” he shook his head again, “I didn’t know what to expect.” It was the truth. Granted, he’d dreamt of finding Naythin, making sure he was okay, whatever that entailed, and then making slow love to him. Showing him how much he was missed. How much he’s loved. He shook himself and buried those thoughts, those wishes, down deep where they’d never be found and would soon, hopefully, be forgotten. 

“You weren’ like this.” Sighing again, Naythin moved closer until his thigh was pressed against Dean’s. If he thought it wouldn’t cause him to panic, Naythin would have crawled up onto Dean’s lap. All six feet of him and God only knows how many pounds now. He knew he wasn’t anywhere near the almost 200 pounds he’d been when the vampires took him. 

“No,” Dean agreed, “Yer right, I wasn’t. My...my screwed up was different.” It’d been a lot different. He hadn’t been raped and tortured and beaten repeatedly for three years. The very thought of that had Dean’s muscles tensing and a muscle in his jaw pulsing and rolling as he grit his teeth. He had to force himself to relax so he wouldn’t scare Naythin. “I’m sorry,” he apologized before Naythin could comment on the way he’d tensed. “Just...thinking about it...about what you went through…” _I want to kill that sonofabitch so bad. Not Tag. Me. Just me. I want to introduce the bastard to Hell. To what it’s like to be tortured over and over again._

Giving his head a barely there shake, Naythin rolled his shoulders. “Don’. I do enough of that for the both of us.” 

“Somehow I don’t think it’s the same feeling,” Dean responded softly, tightening his arm around Naythin just slightly, not wanting to scare him. Forcing himself not to pull Naythin nearly into his lap and wrap his arms around him and never let go. 

“I try not to think about it. It’s not something I want to remember or...rehash on a daily or hourly basis.” Sighing heavily, Naythin tightened his hold on Dean. Once his stomach got on board, Naythin thought about drowning himself in whisky. The pills weren’t doing any good anymore. He had to do something to keep the nightmares away. It was bad enough everything made him jump when he was awake. 

“It doesn’t matter how much you try to _not_ think about it, it’s always there. Lurking around every corner, in every dark place in yer mind. An’ it makes itself known when you least expect it...when yer at yer most vulnerable,” Dean responded almost woodenly. Yeah, he knew. He knew exactly what Naythin was going through. 

When Dean had come back, he’d jumped right back into Hunting. Naythin couldn’t do that. Not that he didn’t want to, he just could not do it. Mentally or physically, he wasn’t anywhere near ready. He couldn’t even walk outside the cabin without having a panic attack. So, Dean’s way of dealing wasn’t going to work for him. If he could just forget what happened and not Dean’s idea of forgetting. If he could get past the mind numbing fear, he’d be alright. 

“It’s just gonna take time, baby,” Dean murmured. Hell, he still had nightmares sometimes. And sometimes, they were bad, really bad. One of the first times he and Naythin had slept together he’d punched Naythin when he’d tried to wake him. “But after a while, you’ll be able to push past it enough to function without losin’ yer shit when you see or hear somethin’ that reminds you of it. I’m not sayin’ it won’t be there, it will, jus’...jus’ not as bad.” 

Huffing, Naythin shifted so his cheek was resting against Dean’s pec. “What did ya do? Record everythin’ I said to you?” They may not have been the exact same words but, Naythin had said similar things to Dean after his stint in Hell. He didn’t know what he was talking about back then. All he knew was that he had to say whatever would help Dean get past what had happened to him. 

Dean huffed softly, the corner of his lips quirking upward ever-so-slightly. “Did I remember everything?” he inquired playfully. “You were right though, you should listen to yer own advice, baby. And uh...if...if you can’t ever...it’s okay. I just wanted you to know that.” 

Annnnnd right back to the awkwardness of the conversation. Hunching his shoulders, Naythin tucked his chin nearly to his chest. Squeezing his eyes closed, he took in a slow deep breath and let it out just as slowly. “Yeah, I uh...I mean…” Sex wasn’t one thing they had to worry about back then. It wasn’t as if they jumped right into the sack the minute they’d laid eyes on each other but, not ever having sex again wasn’t a concern. Now, it was the proverbial elephant in the room. 

Dean tightened his arm around Naythin briefly and relaxed his hold. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “Don’t worry about it.” It was the last thing that Naythin needed to worry about right then. 

“It’s not okay. I...I do worry about it.” Lifting his head, Naythin pushed his legs out from under the blanket. Reaching for it, he threw it onto the couch as he pushed to his feet. Walking around the coffee table, he started to pace the room from the kitchen table to the recliner and back again. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he hugged himself hard as he stared at the floor. 

Shit. Dean let his head fall back against the back of the couch as he squeezed his eyes closed. Sonofabitch! He’d hoped to soothe Naythin’s worries not start new ones. Damn it to hell. Opening his eyes, he pulled to his feet and walked the opposite direction around the couch so he stayed as far away from Naythin as possible on his way to the kitchen. Yep, he knew when it was time to get outta dodge and now was one of them. He needed to shut his mouth and just steer clear of Naythin. He’d had a bad feeling about sitting with Naythin to start with, and he should have _known_ to keep his mouth shut. He could have bashed his head against the counter. Instead he turned his attention to the stew, making sure it was cooking well and that the potatoes weren’t getting too mushy. He added a little more garlic pepper and stirred the stew probably more than a stew should ever be stirred. 

Naythin couldn’t shut his brain off. He kept hearing _Him_ repeating over and over that no one would want him, that Dean wouldn’t want him after everything that had been done to him. That he was nothing more than a pet, a plaything to be thrown away when it was too broken to play with anymore. Shaking his head, Naythin squeezed his eyes closed as tight as he could. Gritting his teeth, his fingers curled into tight fists. Each time he passed the support beam that separated the kitchen from the living room, Naythin would glance at it. When Dean walked over to the stove, Naythin watched him out of the corner of his eye as he continued to pace. His chest constricted until it was hard to breath. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart as hard as they could. He was going to lose Dean. He knew it. _He_ was right. Dean didn’t want him anymore. Naythin knew he kept saying it was okay, that he was okay with it because Dean didn’t want him. Turning on his heel, Naythin paced toward the kitchen table, he stopped next to it, his jaw clenched tight, tears stinging his eyes. Shaking his head, he spun around, arms falling to his sides. Stopping in front of the beam, he reached back with his right hand and hit the post as hard as he could letting out a yell that he was sure dogs in the next county would hear. 

Dean jumped, dropped the spoon he’d been stirring the stew with, his eyes wide and his muscles tense. He turned immediately, almost before the spoon had a chance to fall to the floor, and ran to Naythin’s side, not that he had far to go. He wrapped his arms around Naythin and nearly picked him up off his feet as he moved them both to the couch and reached for Naythin’s hand. “What happened? What’d you do? Are you alright?” The last one was a stupid question, the blood running from the splits in Naythin’s knuckles and the immediate bruising and swelling told Dean that Naythin was anything but alright. 

Naythin sat on the couch staring down at his hand. He was surprisingly calm all things considered. His chest rose steadily, the pounding in his knuckles in perfect sync with the pounding of his heart. The sharp stinging pain had acted as a kill switch to his runaway thoughts. He could focus now. 

When Dean started firing question at him, Naythin shook his head as he slowly wiggled his fingers. Wincing a little as the broken skin pulled causing the bleeding to start all over again with a vengeance. _You’re gonna leave me. He was right._ Naythin watched as the back of his hand started to swell, the knuckle of his middle finger was already bruising. Huffing, he let out a humorless chuckle. “I had to make it stop. The pain...it made it stop. I’m fine.” 

Dean’s brow creased with confusion and he found himself shaking Naythin a little before he could stop himself. “What are you talking about!? Yer not makin’ any sense!” His heart was pounding almost painfully in his chest and if he paid closer attention to himself, he’d see that he was shaking. 

Rolling his shoulders, Naythin pushed away from Dean. He ducked his head as he backed up until his calves hit the recliner. Reaching out with his injured hand, Naythin hissed and pulled it back, cradling it against his chest. Keeping his head bowed, his eyes locked onto the floor, he stood next to the recliner leaning some of his weight against it. “Yer gonna leave. Yer gonna leave me. He was right. He said no one would want me after everything that was done to me. Not even you. Only reason yer okay with the fact I might not be able to have sex again is because yer gonna leave.” 

Dean pulled away from the couch and took a step toward Naythin only to stop in his tracks as Naythin spoke. “What!?” he asked incredulously. “You can’t honestly believe that. Naythin, you know me!” Sonofabitch! “Why the hell would I spend the last three years searchin’ for you if I was just gonna leave you, huh? He’s a fuckin’ liar! He doesn’t know me. He doesn’t know _us_. Damn it, Naythin!” He reached out and shoved the couch hard enough that it tipped over. “I love you! Why the HELL would I do that to you!? To us!?” His sides and chest heaved with his heavy, angry breaths. 

Naythin’s head snapped up when Dean started yelling. He backed away from the recliner into the kitchen, his eyes glued to Dean the entire time. Naythin did know Dean, that’s how he knew Dean would leave him. He wasn’t going to hang around and baby-sit someone who was scared of their own shadow. Least of all someone he couldn’t have sex with. When the couch flipped, Naythin scrambled back until he slammed into the wall next to the table. The fingers on his injured hand flexed repeatedly sending jolts of pain up Naythin’s arm. He could feel the blood running down his fingers and dripping onto the floor. Sweat broke out over his body plastering his t-shirt against his back and chest. “I know you. That’s how I know. You said you didn’ know what to expect when you found me. _This_ isn’t anything close to what you thought I’d be. Don’ try an’ tell me sex isn’t important to you.” 

Dean lifted a hand and ran it down his face. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His eyes darted to Naythin’s bleeding hand and he heaved a heavy sigh, a muscle rolling and twitching in his jaw. “I guess you don’t know me as well as you think you do. If you think I’m that much of a horn dog maybe you shouldn’t have married me.” He shook his head as he stepped around the couch and headed for the bedroom. He grabbed his cell phone off the dresser and dialed Ellen’s number. “Since I’m leaving you, I might as well get it over with, right?” He shook his head as he pressed Ellen’s number and lifted the cell to his ear. 

Ellen was walking out of the kitchen after making sure there was enough food for the dinner rush. Tossing a towel on the bar top, she stopped when her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out, she smiled when she saw Dean’s name on the caller ID. “Hey sweetie. How’s it going?” 

“I need you to come out here and take care of Naythin,” Dean responded immediately. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Turning around, Ellen hurried back into the kitchen. She had a feeling this was a conversation no one else needed to hear. Keeping her head down, she kicked her office door closed and sat behind her desk. “Dean...what’s going on?” 

“Naythin thinks I’m going to leave him. I tried to tell him that I wasn’t but he says that he knows me so it’s why he knows I will. Well, if I’m leaving then I might as well get started now.” 

“Leave him? Where did he get an idea like that?” Ellen frowned as she pulled her head back. 

“Apparently from someone he believes in a helluva lot more than me,” Dean responded, “That sonofabitch vampire, that’s who.” He was shaking with the rage and the hurt that warred inside him for dominance. His chest hurt and he was having a hard time taking in breaths. 

“Shit.” Leaning back in her chair, Ellen raised her free hand. Raking her fingers through her hair, she gripped a handful near the back of her head. “Dean, it’s only been a little over a week. Where are you? Can he hear you?” 

“Yeah, he can hear me he’s standing right in front of me. Apparently he and Sam both think I’m nothin’ but a horn dog so I’m gonna leave Naythin so I can get laid.” 

“Don’ compare Naythin to yer brother, Dean. You know better than that. Naythin was there for you when Sam should have been.” Lowering her hand from the back of her head, Ellen sighed heavily. “I know yer upset and angry but do you honestly think takin’ it out on Naythin is the right thing to do? He loves you an’ I know damn good an’ well that you love him. Stop an’ think about this.” 

“I wasn’t the one who did this, he did. I told him I love him. I told him that the bastard vamp was a liar. I told him I’d never leave him. But I guess that just wasn’t good enough. Look, do what you want, Ellen, but I’m packin’ up. I got a vamp to kill.” Dean ended the call and narrowed his eyes at Naythin. “You did this. Not what happened to you. Not me. Not even _him_. _You_ did this.” Turning, Dean walked into the bedroom and slammed the door closed. He went to the closet where he’d stashed his duffel bag and pulled it out. Opening the bag, he pulled open one of the dresser drawers and started packing up his things. 

“Damn it!” Pulling the phone from her ear, Ellen ended the call on her end. Scrolling through her contacts, she found Tag’s number and punched the call button. Lifting the phone to her ear, Ellen grabbed her keys and bag. Pulling open her office door, she jogged through the kitchen. “I gotta go! Lock the place up! We’re closed!” Hitting the back door at a run, she yanked the truck door open and jumped inside. 

Tag grabbed the cell phone off his dashboard and answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Dean, buddy, it’s not Dayton. I swear, it’s not him.” 

Dean yanked the weapons duffel out of the closet and went through it, taking out only what he really needed, leaving Naythin enough to fight whatever might show up. Grabbing the Impala’s keys, he headed for the bedroom door and yanked it open, weapons in hand, and walked to and out the cabin door. 

“Tag? Where the hell are you!? We have a problem.” Ellen put the truck in gear as she stomped on the gas sending rocks, dirt and gravel flying out from under her tires as she flew out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

“I’m headin’ outta Missouri, jus’ outside Kansas City,” Tag responded, “Why? Ellen, what’s wrong?” He pulled his truck to the side of the road and stopped as he waited to find out just what was happening. 

Dean let the door slam closed behind him as he walked out of the cabin and marched across the yard to the Impala. Popping the trunk, he popped the false bottom and braced it open, tossing the weapons he’d been carrying inside. He only realized that he was crying when a cold breeze blew and brought the wet tracks to his attention. Lifting one hand, he ran it down his face, wiping away all traces of his tears before slamming the Impala’s trunk lid closed and turning, heading back into the cabin to get his things. 

Slamming her hand on the steering wheel, Ellen jammed the accelerator to the floor. “That damn vampire that had Naythin got in his head. He convinced him that Dean’s gonna leave him. Naythin told Dean and guess what Dean’s doin’ right now. I’m on my way up to the cabin. You gotta call him...do something. I don’ care if you have to lie your ass off to keep him from leaving. If he does, we may _never_ get Naythin back.” 

“Damn it, Dean,” Tag huffed. “He’s just up an’ leavin’? What the hell? That doesn’t even sound like Dean.” Tag gave his head a shake. He leaves and the whole damn world crumbles apart. “I’m on it, Ellen. I’ll at least keep ‘im busy enough so you can get there before he can leave. If he leaves, Dean won’t ever come back. I know what he wants to do to that vamp. Trust me, what walks away from that won’t be _our_ Dean.” 

“Tag, I can’t handle losin’ ‘em both again. I’ll be at the cabin in a couple hours. Make sure he doesn’t leave.” Ending the call, Ellen tossed the phone onto the seat next to her as she weaved around a semi. 

Tag nodded despite knowing Ellen wouldn’t see the gesture. He pulled the cell from his ear and pushed Dean’s number. “C’mon ya stubborn ass,” Tag drawled as he lifted the cell to his ear, “Answer the damn phone.” 

Dean paused on his way to the bedroom to look at Naythin through narrowed eyes. “Happy now? You made yer damn vampire right.” 

Naythin stood rooted to the floor. Each time a door slammed, a little piece of himself died. His vision blurred as the tears fell unchecked. He didn’t even try to wipe them away. Several times, he’d tried to interrupt Dean as he talked to Ellen. His mouth opened but nothing came out. He wanted to tell Dean to not leave. To stay with him. He belonged here. When Dean walked out of the cabin with the weapons duffle, Naythin started shaking. His fingertips fluttered on his hands as he stared at the door. He didn’t even feel the pain from his busted hand anymore. He was numb. As Dean walked back in the cabin and stopped in front of him, Naythin stared at him. He wasn’t happy. How could he ask him that? Naythin was never happy when they were separated. Even when they were kids, he’d mope around his parents house for weeks after he left with Sam and his father. Shaking his head, Naythin swallowed hard several times before his voice would work. “H-he’s not m-my vampire. He’s not a-anything to me.” 

A muscle rolled and pulsed in Dean’s jaw as he ground his molars practically to dust. “An’ yet you believe him over me.” He gave a nod and a disgusted huff. “Nice. Thanks. I mean it. At least now I know how you really feel about me.” Shaking his head he continued into the bedroom and went to his duffel bag, zipping it closed. He started to shoulder the strap only for his phone to go off. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he answered it without looking at the caller ID. “What?” 

Tag pulled his head back and the cell phone from his ear as he turned his head to look at the cell before putting the cell back to his ear. “Dean? Hey, you okay, man?” 

“No, Tag, I’m not _okay_. I doubt I’ll ever be _okay_ again.”

“Talk to me, buddy, what happened?” Tag urged. 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed and it took him a couple of minutes to stop grinding his teeth to nubs. “Naythin said I was going to leave him. That the sonofabitch vampire told him I wouldn’t want him. I tried to tell him that I wouldn’t leave. That I loved him. That I didn’t care that he didn’t think he’d be able to have sex again. I told Naythin that he knew me.” He huffed disgustedly. “Apparently that only sealed the deal that the vamp was right. I guess knowin’ me means knowin’ that I only think with my dick.” 

Tag sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Shit! He slowly opened them and tried to think of what to do. “Where is Naythin now?” 

“Living room, I guess. I have no idea. It’s where I last saw him anyway,” Dean responded. “Why?” 

“Take the phone to Naythin.”

Dean ground his molars for a long moment. “Fine,” he ground out from between clenched teeth. Turning on a heel, Dean walked out of the bedroom and tossed his cell down on the couch. “It’s for you.” 

It took Naythin a minute before he was able to get his legs to move. Pushing away from the kitchen wall, he carefully walked across the room to where Dean had tossed his phone on the couch. Leaning over, he picked up the phone and raised it to his ear. “Y-yeah?” He had no idea who it was on the other end and at this point, it didn’t really matter. Lifting his free hand, Naythin swiped it quickly down over his face. 

“Naythin, it’s Tag. Tell me what happened,” he urged gently. 

Bowing his head, Naythin gripped the phone as tight as he could. The plastic case digging into the palm of his hand. Taking two steps to the side, he climbed up on the couch in the corner he normally occupied. Picking up the blanket, he covered himself and pulled it up to his chin. “Um...earlier...um...we uh, we were talkin’ and um, sex came up an’ I told Dean I didn’ know if I ever could again because of what He...the v-vampire did to me. I laid down for a while hopin’ I could, I don’ know...ferget about it but…” Shaking his head even though he knew Tag couldn’t see it, Naythin pulled his knees as close to his chest as he could get them. “After I woke up, we were sittin’ on the couch an’ Dean said it was okay if I couldn’ an’ not to worry about it. Tag, I swear, I don’ know what happened. I...I could hear ‘im in my head tellin’ me that no one would want me, that Dean wouldn’t want me after... I punched the beam in the living room. I think I broke my hand but, it stopped...the voices an’ everything stopped. I told Dean I knew he would leave. I knew he wouldn’t stay with me because…” Closing his eyes, Naythin tucked his chin nearly to his chest as he tried to make himself as small as possible. “I told him I knew he’d leave because sex is important to him.” Naythin bit down on his bottom lip to try to muffle the sound of the sob that hit him hard. 

Tag heaved a heavy sigh and ran his free hand back through his tightly cropped curls. “Shit. Naythin, you know better than that. Hell, _I_ know better than that. Dean’s as loyal as a damn Saint Bernard.” 

“His vampire taught him how to lie too,” Dean added loudly enough so that maybe Tag could hear. 

Tag’s brow knitted with confusion. “Naythin? Was that Dean? What’d he just say?” 

“Tell him the truth, Naythin. Tell him how I told you that you know me, that you know I’d never do that. An’ then tell him how you threw that in my face. How you said that the _reason_ you know I’d leave is because you know me. Tell him that.” 

Tag shook his head. “I can’t make everything out, Naythin. What did he say?” 

Naythin raised his head when he heard Dean’s voice. “He’s not my v-vampire. S-stop sayin’ that.” He hated how broken and weak his voice sounded. Licking the blood from his lip, he tossed the phone to the far side of the couch close to Dean. Naythin was shaking so hard, he was surprised he managed to keep the phone on the couch and not have it hit the floor. 

Dean glared at Naythin and grabbed his phone and lifted it to his ear. “He left out the part that made me decide to leave. I’m not an asshole, Tag. I told him that I wasn’t going to leave him, that he knew me. He said that it was because he knows me that he knows I’m gonna leave him. Nice, huh?” 

Talk about things being FUBAR. “Fuck, man,” Tag sighed. He knew that Dean was hurting, just knowing what Naythin said to him told him that without even having to think about it. It was pretty obvious to him that over those three years Naythin was gone he’d forgotten just who he was married to. “Dean, I know it hurts, man. Try an’ remember how long he was gone…”

“You don’t think I know that, Tag!? I don’t have to TRY to remember!” 

“Okay, okay. Easy, Dean. Easy. Just think about it...I don’t think he remembers you...not everything. He had three years of an asshole vamp telling him lies. It’s why he doesn’t remember you. The _real_ you.” 

Dean looked at Naythin as he spoke. “I would never leave him. Saying that he knows I’ll leave him because he knows me is a low blow. So is sayin’ that I’ll leave because I want someone I can fuck. I jerked off for three fuckin’ years, I think I can take care’a myself just fine.” 

Tag didn’t respond because he wasn’t really sure Dean was talking to him, especially since some of that was beyond TMI. 

“I know he’s scared and hurting...but I’m hurting too. I know he thinks he’s the only one that feels anything about this but...I was cryin’ too.” 

When Dean picked up the phone and started talking to Tag, Naythin wrapping one arm around his legs. Using his free hand, he worked the blanket up to his chin as he rested his forehead on his knees. The section of material that was right under his nose smelled of Dean’s after shave and just Dean. Slowly rocking back and forth, he started to shut down. When the beatings were really bad or the pain from being gang raped was just too much, Naythin would shut down. His mind would wander taking over and letting whatever was being done to him not fully register. Dean leaving was a similar pain, if not worse. 

When Naythin didn’t even bother to look up at him, Dean tossed the phone down on the couch and turned back to the bedroom. Walking inside, he shouldered the strap of the duffel bag and, after making sure he had everything, headed for the door. 

“Dean? Dean?! Dean!” Tag yelled into the phone. When no one answered him, Tag swore softly and ended the call. Sonofabitch! He quickly called Ellen’s number as he pulled the truck back onto the road and headed in the opposite direction. He knew exactly where Dean was headed. He was headed into Chicago to drop in on Dayton. Shit! 

Dean paused at the cabin door and looked back at Naythin. “I _never_ would have left you. So no, you _don’t_ know me. You don’t know anything about me at all.” He gave his head a disgusted shake before turning his attention to yanking open the cabin door. “You might wanna lock this,” he muttered as he pulled the door closed behind him without a backward glance. He knew if he looked back at Naythin he’d never be able to leave. He’d never be able to walk out the door and do what needed to be done. The Naythin he knew was gone. This person, what was left, this Naythin didn’t even know him. If he did, he never would have said something like that to him. He never would have doubted his loyalty or his love.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other three fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles/Reunion  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED** : THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ. THE. TAGS.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> **We apologize for the extended delay. It's taken longer to get back into the swing of things after the hurricane then expected.**

Ellen didn’t bother with a turn signal as she took the exit ramp at 50 MPH instead of the suggested 35. She didn’t have time for speed limits. When her phone started going off, she reached on the seat for it, swearing under her breath when seemed to want to keep moving away from her. Finally snagging it, she answered it without looking at the caller ID. “Yeah?” 

“Dean’s gone. He just stopped talking to me. I dunno what’s happening or what’s going on. I’m headed back to Chicago. If Dean’s left, that’s where he’s headed.”

Reaching the Impala, Dean unlocked the driver’s side door and tossed his duffel inside. He stood there in the open door and leaned against the frame and the roof of the car. His head slowly hung forward as he let allowed himself to let go, to feel every bit of hurt that what Naythin had said to him caused. He nearly choked on the sob that broke from his throat, his shoulders shaking with his tears as he wept openly. 

“Are you boys tryin’ to put me in an early grave?!” Shaking her head, Ellen sighed heavily. “Alright. If I don’ get pulled over, I should be at the cabin in an hour, tops.” 

Lifting his head, Naythin stared at the front door. Blinking rapidly, he tried to clear his blurry vision. Dean was gone. He’d left. Oh, God. His eyes darted around the living room and kitchen as he slowly unfolded his legs and pushed to his feet. The blanket falling to the floor as he stepped over it. His steps were short and halting as he made his way to the counter where his pills were kept. With Dean gone, he had nothing to live for. It had been the same when the vampires had him, only they refused to kill him, to end his pain and suffering. Now, he didn’t have to beg anyone to kill him. He could do it himself. Turning, he walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Reaching in, he took out a bottle of beer. The alcohol would speed things up. Going back to the counter, he set the bottle down on the counter. Reaching for the bottle of sleeping pills, he had trouble opening the cap due to how bad his hands were shaking. Setting the bottle down, Naythin braced both hands on the edge of the counter and leaned back as he tried to steady himself. He couldn’t do this. Not without Dean. He wasn’t strong enough. Dean had always been the strong one. He could remember his father shaking his head and glaring down at him asking why he couldn’t be more like Dean. Why he couldn’t shoot like Dean, fight like Dean, Hunt like Dean. After a few minutes, Naythin reached for the bottle. This time he managed to get the cap off. Tossing the cap on the counter, Naythin lowered the bottle to the counter and shook all the pills onto the smooth surface. Dropping the now empty bottle, he reached for the beer bottle. Twisting the cap off, he raised the bottle to his lips and took a long pull. Lowering the bottle to the counter, he stared down at the small pile of white pills. 

Lifting one arm off the rim of the door, Dean wiped at his eyes. Blowing out a long shaky breath, he looked back at the cabin door. Sniffling softly, he huffed as he shook his head and lowered his eyes to the car seat. Didn’t even care enough to say a word as he walked out. So much for all the theatrics of worrying that he would leave him. _“Easy, Dean. Easy. Just think about it...I don’t think he remembers you...not everything. He had three years of an asshole vamp telling him lies. It’s why he doesn’t remember you. The **real** you.”_ Wiping his eyes again and his nose, he pulled away from the car and closed the door. Walking back across the yard, he had no idea what he was going to say or do when he stepped inside the cabin, but what Tag had said wouldn’t leave him alone. He opened the cabin door and looked across it into the kitchen at Naythin standing there at the counter. 

Naythin didn’t hear the cabin door open. If he did, it didn’t register. Lifting one hand, he pushed the pills onto the palm of his other hand. Raising his hand, he tilted his head back making sure all the pills landed in his mouth. This had to take. Reaching for the bottle of beer, he raised it to his lips and drained the bottle on one long pull. Squeezing his eyes closed, he shook his head at the bitter taste of the pills combined with the beer. Tossing the empty bottle in the sink, Naythin braced his hands on the edge of the counter, his head hanging loose between his shoulders. So much for the honorable Hunter’s death. 

Dean stood rooted to the floor, unable to believe what he was seeing. His eyes widened as panic and fear slammed into him hard enough to propel him forward. “What the hell…?” he muttered half under his breath as he hurried over to Naythin and wrapped an arm around his middle from behind. He didn’t care in that moment if he was scaring Naythin or not, he’d already scared the hell out of _him_ as it was. He reached around to Naythin’s mouth, prying his jaws apart and pushed his fingers down Naythin’s throat. “Throw ‘em up! Throw ‘em up, damn it!” He wrapped a leg around Naythin’s so he couldn’t get away as he continued to try and gag Naythin enough to get him to throw up the pills. He didn’t care that they were standing in the middle of the damn kitchen. 

Naythin stood to his full height when he felt an arm wrap around his stomach. Reaching for it with his right hand, he hissed at the pain from his ruined hand. As he reached for the person’s hand with his left, his jaw was forced open and fingers were shoved down his throat making him gag. Dean’s voice rang in his ears as he tried to pry his arm from around his waist. Naythin tried to turn his head to the side to dislodge Dean’s hand from his mouth. As Naythin fought, Dean pushed his fingers deeper into Naythin’s throat. His gag reflex kicked in as Naythin turned to the side and tried to aim for the sink as he started to throw up the beer and pills. 

Dean didn’t move his hand, not even when vomit gushed over his fingers and the back of his hand, oozing along his palm. He kept gagging Naythin until there was nothing more coming out. Only then did he withdraw his hand from Naythin’s mouth. He used both hands to turn Naythin around to face him, fisting handfuls of his t-shirt and pushing him up against the counter, pinning him there with his body. “What the **HELL** is wrong with you!?!” 

Naythin’s stomach was still churning as he was spun around and slammed against the counter. His eyes were red rimmed and glazed over as he stared into Dean’s eyes. Coughing a few times, he reached up with his left hand to wipe the back of it across his mouth. Lowering it to his side, he sniffed quietly. “You were leaving.” Shaking his head, he swallowed hard. “I don’ have anythin’ to live for if I don’ have you.” His voice was wrecked from the abuse of Dean’s fingers as well as from throwing up. 

“You pushed me out!” Dean yelled. “I didn’t want to leave you! I tried to PROMISE you that an’ you threw it back in m’face!” 

“I wasn’ tryin’ to push you away.” 

“What the hell do you call that? You know I’ll leave you because you DO know me? How the hell do you think that makes me feel!? Oh, right, I’m not supposed to feel anything,” Dean huffed disgustedly and slowly shook his head. “I’m not the horn dog Sam...and now you, seem to think I am.” 

Naythin started to speak only to turn around doubled over the sink and dry heaved into it. After a couple minutes, he reached for and turned on the cold water. Using his good hand, he splashed some water on his face and rinsed his mouth. Turning the water off, he ran his hand over his face as he stood and faced Dean. “I wasn’ tryin’ to hurt you. I never called you a horn dog. I never once thought of you that way.” Bowing his head, Naythin shook it slowly. “I’m sorry. I know it doesn’ mean much but, I am.” Sighing, Naythin slowly raised his head. “You get told yer nothing. That no one wants you, is lookin’ fer you. That no one loves you enough to want to find you. You get told all that an’ more long enough, it starts to stick.” 

Dean never let go of Naythin’s shirt, not even when he turned and retched into the sink. He scoffed at Naythin saying he never called him a horn dog or thought of him that way. “Sayin’ that I’d leave you because sex is important to me is the same thing. And like I said before, you obviously _don’t_ know me anymore.” He needed to wash his hand and he knew it but he was too busy holding onto Naythin to worry about it. He was afraid that if he let go of Naythin he might just curl into a ball and he’d never be able to bring him out again. “But I do want you. I frantically looked for you the entire time you were gone, you can ask Tag if you don’t believe me. I never stopped, not even to eat or sleep. I love you. I never stopped loving you. I’ll never stop loving you. Even if you keep pushin’ me away, I’ll still love you. I will _always_ love you.” He didn’t know how Naythin wasn’t noticing how wrecked he was too. His eyes were red rimmed and swollen, his nose was still a little stuffy and red and his voice was messed up, all from crying as hard as he had. 

“I love you, too.” Lifting his left hand, Naythin used the side of his thumb to wipe the tear streaks from each of Dean’s cheeks. “I’m sorry.” Lowering his hand, Naythin bowed his head, staring at the floor between Dean’s boots. “After...after He showed me yer shirt an’ said they’d killed you. He kept sayin’ that Tag had stopped lookin’ for me. That Ellen an’ Bobby weren’ lookin’ either. Everyday, they’d say it. It was...it was beat into me, literally.” Leaning forward until his forehead was resting against Dean’s shoulder, he wrapped his left arm around his waist.

Dean released Naythin’s t-shirt and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly in his arms. “I love you, I love you so much.” He gripped handfuls of Naythin’s t-shirt, but now it was for a different reason. He couldn’t get closer to Naythin so he hung onto him as tightly as he could. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to go. I never wanted to leave you. You...what you said to me…” He let his words trail off as he gave his head a shake before turning it and pressing a kiss to the side of Naythin’s head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. What that sonofabitch said, all of it, they were lies. Just lies.” 

Lifting his head, Naythin stepped in as close to Dean as he could get. Loosely wrapping his right arm around Dean’s waist, Naythin pressed the side of his head against Dean’s. “I don’ wan’ you to leave. M’sorry fer what I said, I am so sorry fer hurtin’ you.” Gripping a handful of Dean’s shirt, Naythin tightened his arm around him. 

“It’s okay,” Dean soothed, “It’s okay. I’m sorry for scaring you. I’m sorry for walkin’ out. I’m so sorry, baby. I am so sorry.” He tightened his arms around Naythin as much as he could without hurting him. He knew they needed to lock the door, he needed to lock up the car, they both smelled of vomit and needed to wash up, but right then he could have cared less. He clung to Naythin the way he’d wanted to from the start, holding onto him so tightly that there was no way anyone could ever take him away again. 

Naythin clung to Dean one handed as tight as he could without hurting him. Dipping his chin, he buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck, his nose pressed between the collar of Dean’s shirt and his skin. Closing his eyes, Naythin inhaled as deep as he could filling his lungs with the scent of Dean’s soap, aftershave and the overlapping scent that was all Dean. The scent that meant _home_ to Naythin. 

Ellen’s truck bounced along the two track at forty miles an hour. Dirt and rocks flew out from under the tires of her truck as she rounded the last bend. The bed of the truck swinging out to one side as she over corrected when she saw the Impala was still parked in front of the cabin. “Thank God!” Slamming on the brakes, she threw the truck in park, opened the driver’s side door and jumped out. Slamming the door as she jogged toward the front of the cabin. Gripping the doorknob, she knocked hard twice before throwing the door open. “Dean! Naythin?” Closing the door, Ellen looked around the living room as she closed the door. Turning toward the kitchen, she slumped against the door when she saw Dean and Naythin holding each other. “Thank God.” _Again._ Tossing her bag onto the kitchen table, Ellen wrinkled her nose as she raised a hand to cover her mouth. “What is that smell?” She knew vomit when she smelled it owning a bar as long as she had so the question was more rhetorical than anything else. 

Dean rested his head against Naythin’s and closed his eyes tight against the tears that burned the corners of his eyes. _Yer becoming a real softly there, Winchester._ He didn’t even open his eyes when he heard Ellen’s truck roaring to a stop outside. The door was unlocked so he didn’t have to worry about that. “Naythin...Naythin had an accident,” he responded to her inquiry, unwilling to release Naythin or move from their spot in the middle of the kitchen. He didn’t want to embarrass Naythin with the complete truth, it was Naythin’s story to tell if he chose to. 

Nodding slowly as she walked closer to the two men. “An accident.” She eyed Dean for a minute before raising her hand. “Naythin, sweetie. It’s jus’ me.” Resting her hand on his forehead, she shook her head slowly. “Why don’ you two get cleaned up in the bathroom while I tackle the kitchen. See if you can get some aspirin in ‘im, Dean. He’s a little warm.” 

Naythin tensed when he heard Ellen pull up and rush into the cabin. He knew Dean had told her what had happened. An abbreviated version anyway. He’d had a front row seat to both conversations. When she put her hand on his forehead, Naythin forced himself to not pull away. Her hand felt cool against his skin. When she’d basically dismissed them to go to the bathroom, Naythin was grateful. He didn’ feel up to telling the woman he’d tried to kill himself. 

Dean slowly, reluctantly, eased his hold on Naythin, but refused to release him completely. He kept his arms around him, but moved to the side so he and Naythin could walk. “C’mon, baby,” he coaxed. He turned his head and looked at Ellen, a look that told her that it was all a long story, a very long story, but now wasn’t the time. He’d explain later. It would still be Naythin’s story to tell if he chose to when it came to his attempted suicide, but the rest he could tell her. 

Ellen watched Dean take Naythin into the bathroom. She didn’t move until the door closed with a soft click. Turning with a loud sigh, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Instead of calling Tag, she sent him a text:

_Dean’s still at the cabin. Not leaving from the looks of it. Find. That. Damn. Vampire._

Hitting send, she tossed the phone onto the counter. Frowning when it hit the empty pill bottle. Picking up the bottle, Ellen read the label. Her heart jumped into her throat as she turned to look at the closed bathroom door. _Naythin had an accident_ “Sweet Jesus.” Finding the cap, she set the bottle back on the counter. Bending at the waist, she pulled the cabinet door open under the sink and started digging for the cleaning supplies she needed to give the sink a good scrubbing. 

Naythin followed alongside Dean as he led him into the bathroom. When the door was closed, and Dean loosened the hold he had on him, Naythin sank down onto the toilet seat lid. His hands clasped together between his knees as he stared down at the floor. He knew Ellen was smart and wouldn’t fall for the _accident_ excuse for long. “I can’ tell her.” Shaking his head, Naythin chewed on the corner of his lip. “She’ll hate me if I tell her.” 

Dean hated to do it, but he had to let go of Naythin so he could strip them both down and get them into the shower so they didn’t smell like the vomit from a school lunchroom anymore. He was busy removing his boots as soon as Naythin sat down on the toilet seat lid. He finished just in time to walk over to Naythin and crouch down in front of him, laying a hand on Naythin’s knee as he shook his head in response to what he said about Ellen hating him. “She won’t hate you. I don’t hate you. No one does and no one will. We all hate that fuckin’ vampire,” he allowed with a nod. “But not you.” He reached for the hem of Naythin’s t-shirt. “C’mon, let’s get these clothes off you so we can wash up.” 

Sighing, Naythin nodded as he sat up and raised his arms over his head so Dean could pull his shirt off. He was careful to keep his injured hand turned to the side so the shirt wouldn’t rub against it. Once his shirt was off, Naythin stood and pushed his running pants and boxers down as much as he could one handed. He’d tried to move the fingers on his right hand a few times. His ring finger and middle finger refused to move without hurting. The grinding of bone against bone letting Naythin know he’d definitely broken his fingers as well as the knuckle. Great. Just what he needed. 

Dean pulled to his full height as he pulled Naythin’s shirt off. He didn’t miss the way Naythin’s hand was swollen even more so than it had been before, or the lovely purple hue that it had turned. “We’re gonna have to get that hand looked at,” he mused as he crouched again to help Naythin remove his pants and boxers. He didn’t even think about where that put him until he had to quickly move back in order to not be face to penis with Naythin. Standing to his full height, he shrugged out of his over shirt and reached back with one hand, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. He tossed his shirt down with his over shirt and went to work on unfastening the button and zipper at the fly of his jeans. Pushing them and his boxers down his hips and over his ass, he let them pool at his ankles before stepping out of them and walking over to the shower. Pushing the curtain out of the way, he turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Once it had, he added some cold to it so until it was the right temperature. 

Looking down at his hand, Naythin shrugged. “Doesn’t really hurt. Not the first time I broke m’hand.” Sighing, Naythin stepped to the side as Dean walked over to the shower to turn the water on. Lifting his head, Naythin frowned as he looked at Dean’s back. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen it but, it was the first time Naythin _really_ looked at it since coming to the cabin. “What happened to your back? Where’d that scar come from?” Naythin stepped forward, the tips of his fingers trailing over a long jagged scar that ran from Dean’s left shoulder blade down along his ribs. 

Turning away from the shower and to Naythin he reached for him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He couldn’t help it, he had to touch Naythin somewhere, anywhere. Maybe now they’d switched places. He’d come closer than he ever wanted to, to losing Naythin all over again. “I know it’s not the first time, but it’s more pain. You’ve had enough of that for three people in three lifetimes. I can look at it if you want. Or Ellen can. We don’t have to go back to the hospital.” He nudged Naythin toward the shower. “My back…? Oh, that. Yeah, I uh, I got thrown through a plate glass window.” 

“Jesus.” Naythin couldn’t take his eyes off the scar. His fingertips traced over it once more before he was able to pull his hand away. “Sorry.” Looking down at his busted hand, Naythin wiggled his fingers experimentally. “You can do it.” It was common practice for them to patch each other up after a Hunt. They only went to Ellen for the bigger stuff they couldn’t handle on their own. 

Dean shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. It’s okay.” He smiled softly at Naythin. “It happened while Tag and I were lookin’ for you.” He rolled his eyes at himself. That was rather obvious. “He uh, he had to stitch it up for me.” 

Stepping into the shower, Naythin moved to the back to give Dean room. His eyes going right back to the long scar when Dean turned his back to adjust the water again. His stomach churned at the thought of Tag stitching Dean’s wound. That was Naythin’s job. He should have been there to take care of Dean. 

After Ellen heard the shower turn on, she closed the cabinet door setting the cleaning supplies on the counter. Walking over to the stove, she raised the lid on the pot and smiled. Shaking her head, she pulled a wooden spoon from the large canister on the counter and gave it a stir. Turning the burner off, she moved the pot to the back of the stove. As she started back to the sink, her foot kicked something across the room. Looking down, she saw a large spoon covered in the sauce from the stew. Shaking her head, she picked it up and put it in the sink. Going to the small laundry closet, she found a mop and went to work cleaning the kitchen. As she filled the clean half of the sink, she saw several small white pills in the drain. “Damn it, Naythin.” Sighing heavily, she moved the faucet over to rinse the pills down the drain. 

Tag grabbed his cell off the seat beside him when the chime went off telling him that he had a text message. His eyes darted between the message and the road before he heaved a sigh of relief and pulled the truck over onto the shoulder where he could reply to Ellen’s message. **Thank God. Turning back around, heading into Kansas to the last place Tristan was seen. And yeah, that’s the bastard vamp’s name. Tell Dean it’s Tristan, Violet’s _MADE_ son, not her biological son.** He tossed the cell into the seat beside him and pulled back out onto the road, turning the car around as he did so, making a U-turn, and heading back the way he’d come. 

Dean turned around, once he had the water pointed down more at their bodies than at their heads so that neither of them got water in the face. He reached for Naythin and frowned when he noticed the look on Naythin’s face. “What is it, what’s wrong?” he murmured gently as he pulled Naythin in and wrapped his arms securely around him. 

Shaking his head, Naythin wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him tight against his chest. “It’s…” Sighing, he dipped his chin as he rested his head against the side of Dean’s. “I know you said you got hurt lookin’ fer me but...that shoulda been me takin’ care’a you. Not Tag.” 

Dean knew exactly how Naythin was feeling, he’d felt the same way not being the one to have found Naythin. Not being the one to gather him into his arms and get him to safety. He gave a slight nod of his head as he leaned his head against the side of Naythin’s in return. “I know, baby. I know,” he murmured softly. “Trust me, I understand that more than you think.” 

Naythin held onto Dean for several minutes before slowly lifting his head and taking a step back. “We uh...we should get goin’ so Ellen doesn’t come in here lookin’ for us.” 

Dean closed his eyes as he just held onto Naythin, holding him as closely as he could, his fingertips pressing into Naythin’s skin. When Naythin lifted his head, Dean did the same, but he was reluctant to release his hold on Naythin when he took a step back. Finally, after a moment or two of arguing with himself, he released his hold around Naythin as he nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he allowed and reached for the soap, lathering up his hands before handing the bar to Naythin. 

Taking the soap from Dean, Naythin ran it over his body. It wasn’t as if he needed a full on shower. Once he was soaped up, he set the bar of soap back on the shelf and waited for Dean to finish before rinsing off himself. While Naythin waited, he couldn’t help but inspect as much of Dean’s body as he could. Looking for new scars that he’d gotten while looking for him. There were more than a few. Sighing, he shook himself as Dean stepped around him so he could rinse off. 

Dean watched Naythin soap up as he did the same, washing himself completely but not as thoroughly as if he hadn’t taken a shower already this morning. He rinsed quickly so that Naythin could get up under the water and do the same. He carefully made his way around Naythin and stood behind him. He had to force himself not to look at Naythin’s back or he’d just wind up getting pissed and wanting to leave so he could go hunt down a certain piece of shit vampire. He had to breathe through the rage that quickly bubbled to the surface, even from just a glance. He stepped forward, and ran his hands down the sides of Naythin’s arms once he’d rinsed off and dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s shoulder. “It’s jus’ me, baby. It’s okay,” he murmured gently. “I love you.” 

Naythin stiffened when he felt Dean’s hands on his arms. It took a couple deep breaths to get his muscles to relax. Just long enough for him to come close to dropping to his knees when Dean kissed his shoulder. There were scars along the backs of his shoulders and it bothered the hell out of him for Dean to see them let alone to kiss them. Closing his eyes, Naythin nodded slowly. “I love you, too.” Bowing his head, he let the quickly cooling water run over the back of his head and neck. Clearing his throat, he reached for the faucet and turned the water off. Turning in Dean’s arms, Naythin wrapped his arms loosely around Dean’s waist and buried his face against the side of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Naythin in return and turned his head, pressing a kiss to the side of Naythin’s as he held him tightly in his arms. He wasn’t exactly sure what Naythin was apologizing for but he assumed it was for their fight, the one that had almost sent him out the door and back out on the road. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry too, baby. I shouldn’t have walked out. I’m so sorry.” 

Leave it to Dean to blame himself for Naythin’s fuck up. Tightening his arms around Dean, Naythin pressed his forehead against Dean’s neck. He stood that way for several more minutes until the heat from the fast shower dissipated. Goosebumps broke out over Naythin’s skin as he slowly pulled back. “It...it’s gettin’ cold.” Taking his arms from around Dean, Naythin reached for the shower curtain. Giving it a hard yank, he pulled it out of the way as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels from the counter. Handing one to Dean without looking, he quickly started to dry off. 

When goosebumps broke out along Naythin’s flesh, Dean’s must have decided it was a good idea because his skin soon followed suit breaking out into a full fledged case of goosebumps. He slowly, almost regretfully, released Naythin and nodded to his observation. It _had_ gotten cold, damn cold. He had to wonder a little if the damn heater had finally taken a shit like Ellen had feared when they’d first come out. It only got colder when Naythin pulled back the shower curtain causing Dean to quickly exit the tub, his arms straight and hugged up against his sides, his hands curled into tight fists. He graciously took the towel from Naythin and quickly dried off as much as possible. Of course, this hadn’t been thought out very well since neither of them had clean clothes in the bathroom. Laying a hand on Naythin’s shoulder, Dean waited for him to look at him. “I’ll go grab you some clothes, what do you want?” he inquired as he tied the towel around his hips. He was going to have to ask Ellen to go out to the Impala and grab his duffel bag of clothes. 

Tying the towel around his hips, Naythin shrugged. “Shirt an’ sweats are fine.” It was what he lived in nowadays. Not like he was leaving the cabin so there was no need to him to wear jeans or even shoes for that matter. Lifting his good hand, Naythin ran the palm over the top of his head a couple times before lowering it back down to his side. 

Dean nodded. Movement of Naythin’s uninjured hand reminded Dean that he needed to look at Naythin’s other hand. “I’ll grab that an’ after I get Ellen to get me some clothes I’ll take a look at yer hand.” He reached for the bathroom door knob and glanced back at Naythin, smiling softly before he turned his attention away and pulled the door open. Walking out of the bathroom, he pulled the door partway closed behind him. He paused a moment outside the bathroom door and waited for Ellen to look his way. “Can uh, can I get you to do me a favor an’ go out to the Impala an’ grab my duffel bag from the front seat? Lock ‘er up when yer done too?” he inquired with a lift of both brows. 

Ellen was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee as she waited for Dean and Naythin to finish in the bathroom. When she heard the bathroom door open and only Dean walked out, Ellen arched an eyebrow at him. Nodding slowly, she took one more sip of her coffee before setting it on the table. Getting to her feet, she walked toward the front door. Stopping in front of it, she looked back over her shoulder at the bathroom door before quickly turning her attention to Dean. “He okay?” 

Dean nodded. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Ellen was smart as hell and had more than likely figured out what had happened. He wasn’t sure how many half dissolved pills Naythin had thrown up in the sink for her to find, but if there were any there you could bet your sweet ass she sure as shit found them. “Yeah, he uh,” he continued to nod, “He is now.” 

Turning away from the door, she crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you sure? _Really_ sure?” 

Dean nodded. “He uh, he busted his hand up pretty good so m’gonna look at it for him but, other than that, yeah...I uh...I got to him right away and uh…” he glanced back at the bathroom door behind him before looking back at Ellen. _Read my mind lady. **Please** , for fuck’s sake, read my mind._

Lowering her arms, Ellen nodded. “Okay.” Turning back to the door, Ellen reached for the door knob. Pulling the door open, she raised her free hand and pointed to Dean. “This isn’t over. You an’ me? We’re gonna talk.” Pulling the door the rest of the way open, Ellen walked out closing it loudly behind her. She was worried about both of the boys. Naythin had tried to take his own life because Dean was leaving him. They needed more than each other to get through this. Hunters didn’t talk to shrinks. The shrink would need psychological help if that happened. Not to mention, said Hunter would get locked up in the nearest psych ward. 

Dean cringed a little with Ellen’s words and the near slamming of the door. He quickly dashed back into the bathroom so that Naythin wouldn’t think that had been him. “Hey,” he murmured gently from the doorway, “Ellen went to get my stuff outta the car.” 

After Dean walked out of the bathroom, Naythin pulled out his beard trimmer and did a little manscaping on his face. Once he was satisfied, he took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. After brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant, he turned to sit back down on the toilet lid. The hard, almost slamming of the front door sent his pulse through the roof. Turning to the bathroom door, Naythin reached for the handle only to stop when he heard Dean’s voice at the door. Exhaling loudly, he let his head fall forward, his hands going to his hips. Nodding, he raised his head and opened the door. “Okay. I’m gonna go in the bedroom.” Yep, he was avoiding Ellen at all costs. He knew the woman would figure out what had happened. It wasn’t as if they’d tried to hide the empty pill bottle or what was left of the pills he’d thrown up in the sink. 

Dean huffed softly and frowned at Naythin as he headed for the bedroom. “Chicken,” he called after him though the word lacked any real venom. He turned around in time to hear Ellen coming back inside. He hurried over to the door to help and take the duffel bag from her, not that she wasn’t perfectly able on her own, and he was halfway expecting to be told as much as he reached for the strap. 

Closing and locking the door, Ellen pulled her head back giving Dean the once over as he rushed over to her reaching for the duffel bag. Sniffing, she nodded as the strap slid from her shoulder to her hand. “Suckin’ up?” Shaking her head, Ellen walked back over to the table and sat down. “I locked up the car. Oh, I got a text from Tag. Yer both gonna want to know what it says so…” Lifting her hand, she waved him off toward the bedroom. 

Dean paused in his steps when Ellen said she had gotten a text from Tag. When she waved him off, he opened his mouth to protest only to snap it closed again. He was apparently in hot water, he wasn’t about to make it worse. He frowned, but that was it before heading into the bedroom so he could get dressed. He rapped lightly on the door with his knuckles. “It’s me,” he murmured as he reached for the door handle and slowly pushed the door open just enough so he and the duffel bag could slip inside. Closing the door behind him, he felt like an ass for not bringing Naythin clothes to the bathroom or at least laying some out for him like he’d said he would do. But then, he hadn’t expected Ellen to nearly slam the door either. He made his way over to the bed and sat the bag on the end of the bed. “Ellen got a text from Tag that she said we’d both wanna hear,” he unzipped his bag and started digging his clothes out, putting some away and others just in piles on the end of the bed in between pulling on clothes as well. 

Naythin didn’t wait for Dean to come back into the room. Pulling out a pair of sweatpants, socks and one of his heavy winter hoodies, he dressed as quickly as he could without falling over. He was just pulling the sweatshirt down over his chest when he heard the knock on the door and Dean opened the bedroom door. Pulling the sweatshirt the rest of the way over his chest and abdomen, he stood near the foot of the bed as Dean emptied his duffel bag and started to get dressed. Shoving his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie, Naythin stared down at the floor. “Did she say what it was about?” 

Dean shook his head. “No. She uh, she’s not real thrilled with me right now so…” He shrugged a shoulder as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of socks, one foot at a time, after having already pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. 

Nodding, Naythin rolled his shoulders. “Yer not the only one she’s not happy with.” 

Dean turned his head and looked at Naythin before shaking it and pulling to his feet. “Naw, she’s not mad at you.” 

Lifting his head, Naythin followed Dean as he moved around the room. “She jus’ hasn’t said anything yet. You know how Ellen is. She knows what I did...or...tried to do. I jus’...” Sighing, he pulled his hands from the pocket and raked his fingers over the top and down the back of his head. “I don’ need the lecture.” 

Dean pulled out a light blue t-shirt and pulled it on over his head, pushing his hands through the arm holes before pulling it down his chest and abdomen. “Yer not the only one that’s gonna be lectured. I’m gonna get the one on not scaring you or leaving you and how I should know better.” He pressed his lips into a thin line and gave a slight tip of his head to the side in what could only be termed as a head shrug, before reaching a hand out for Naythin to take. “C’mon, let’s get this over with an’ see what Tag said.” 

Setting two cups of coffee on the table, Ellen stood to her full height when she heard the bedroom door open. Her eyes narrowed briefly as she watched Dean and Naythin walk out. Even after almost two weeks, Naythin’s clothes still hung off him. Shaking her head, she glanced over at Dean. He had the opposite problem. Dean wasn’t overweight. Not by a long shot. He could stand to gain a few pounds. His _problem_ was the muscle he’d acquired over the past couple of years. The shirt he had fit him like a second skin. The hem on the short sleeves was tight around his biceps. If he flexed hard enough, Ellen was sure they’d split. The material hugging his shoulders was so tight she could see each individual muscle group. Sighing, Ellen sat down in her chair. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she opened her text messages. After Dean and Naythin had taken their seats, she slid the phone over to Dean. “Read it.” 

Dean waited for Naythin to get to his seat and start to sit down before he did. He kept a hand close to Naythin’s on the table, a couple of his fingers overlapping Naythin’s, it was one of the things they use to do to let the other know they were there and they loved them without actually saying the words or being overly dramatic about it out in public. When Ellen slid her cell phone over to him, Dean glanced down at it then back up at Ellen before lowering his eyes and his attention to reading the text message. His hand pulled away from Naythin’s as he cradled the cell between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. His brow slowly knitted as he read what Tag had to say. “Her made son? Who the hell is Tristan?” The question of who Tristan was wasn’t rhetorical since Tag had already said that he was Violet’s _“made”_ son. He looked over at Naythin to see if the name rang any bells or got any kind of reaction out of Naythin. 

Naythin frowned as he tried to remember the name. Shaking his head, he looked from Dean to Ellen and back again. “I never heard His name. No one ever said it around me.” Shrugging, he slid his right leg closer to Dean until their knees were touching. “Maybe they did it on purpose. I don’ know.” 

Leaning back in her chair, Ellen picked up her coffee. Taking a sip, she looked at Dean over the lip of the cup. “Well at least we know it’s not Dayton now. For sure, anyway. Knowing the little fucker’s name will make it easier to find ‘im. Especially, if he’s one of Violet’s offspring.” 

“Sad part is, Violet wasn’t just fruit loops she was smart, scary smart. It’s how she survived as long as she did,” Dean mused. “Let’s just hope this Tristan isn’t that smart.” Dean suddenly sat up straight in his chair and opened a text window on Ellen’s phone, texting Tag. _Tag, it’s Dean. Go back to Chicago and get Dayton to help you find Tristan. If he’s one of her’s, no one knows Violet better than her son, her **real** son._ He spun the phone around and slid it across the table to Ellen, drumming his fingers against the tabletop as she read the message he’d sent Tag. 

Looking down at her phone, Ellen nodded as she picked it up. “Well, if Dayton can...I don’ know… _sense_ this...Tristan, it’ll help.” Leaving the phone on the table incase Tag texted back, Ellen took another drink of her coffee. Her eyes darting between Naythin and Dean. “So…” Setting the coffee cup down, Ellen leaned forward resting her arms on the table with her fingers clasped together. “Before either of you jump down my throat, I want you to think before you answer. Hell...think about it for a few days if ya have to but, after what happened today, I think you both need to seriously consider talking to a professional.” 

Dean quirked an eyebrow and huffed softly. “A professional what?” he drawled sarcastically. Everyone knew that Hunters didn’t talk to therapists, hell Hunters didn’t talk to _anybody_ except maybe Ellen...or Jim, Jack and Jose, sometimes all four of them. 

Tilting her head to the side, Ellen looked over at Dean from under her brows. “Don’ be an ass, Dean. You know exactly what I’m talkin’ about. Before ya say it, I know what yer thinkin’ an’ no, Hunters don’ talk to psychiatrists or...therapists but, what Naythin’s been through happens to regular folks too. Sad to say but, it does. The whole vampire thing doesn’t even need to be a factor.” 

Leaning back in his chair, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t like the idea of talking to anyone about what happened. It was hard enough telling Dean let alone a complete stranger. He’d have to relive it all over again in glaring detail. 

Dean shrugged a shoulder as he looked over at Naythin, who, in his opinion, didn’t look too thrilled by the idea. “Tag,” he mused as he looked back at Ellen. “If Naythin needs to talk to someone other than me, he could talk to Tag. He’s the closest thing we Hunters have to a real medical professional.” Tag was a helluva sniper too, but that went without saying. 

“Tag? He’s practically yer brother, Dean. Do you really want to talk to Tag about what happened? I mean, he was with you 99% of the time but, he can’t be objective. I don’ think Naythin would feel comfortable talking to Tag. Not about this, anyway.” 

“I don’ wanna talk to anyone about anything.” Shaking his head, Naythin stared down at his untouched cup of coffee. “Least of all Tag.” Rolling his shoulders, Naythin cleared his throat. “I jus’ um...I can’.” 

“It was somethin’ Tag said that turned me around from gettin’ in the car and drivin’ away,” Dean responded frankly. He looked from Ellen to Naythin and back without turning his head. “When he called earlier, after he talked to Naythin, I talked to ‘im an’ it was somethin’ he said that wouldn’t stop replayin’ in my head, an’ it was what had me walkin’ back inside the cabin…” _To find Naythin chokin’ down all of his sleeping pills._ He turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “I owe Tag a lot for that.” 

Picking up her cup of coffee, Ellen took a slow drink before lowering it back to the table. She waited for Dean to finish before leaning back in her chair. “What did he say?” 

Dean continued to look at Naythin, his eyes never leaving him as he reached over and placed a hand on Naythin’s shoulder, the side of his thumb slowly brushing back and forth across it. “He uh…” He paused and looked down at the space that separated him from Naythin before lifting his eyes to Naythin’s face again. “He said that Naythin spent three years away from me, bein’ told nothin’ but lies. That Naythin doesn’t remember me. Not the real me.” 

To his credit, Naythin didn’t tense or try to move away when Dean put his hand on his shoulder. When Dean said he didn’t remember him, the _real_ him, Naythin raised his head and looked over at him. “That’s crap. ‘Course I remember you. We were apart longer than three years an’ I didn’ ferget who you were.” 

“You didn’t have someone repeatedly rapin’ and beatin’ you then either,” Dean responded, “Someone lyin’ to you an’ tellin’ you that I didn’t really love you. That no one loved you enough to look for you. You told me he said that, remember?” Dean responded gently. He glanced at Ellen from the corner of his eye before returning his full attention to Naythin. “An’ you don’t remember that I will always love you. I will always be with you...even if we never have sex again.” 

“Wait,” The whole sex thing was way more than Ellen needed to know but, if they were going to help Naythin, she needed to know everything. “He...this, Tristan, told you we didn’ love you enough to look fer you? We never stopped lookin’ for you, Naythin. Not for a second.” 

Naythin wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He could have easily handled the first part of what Dean said to Ellen but the last bit, the sex part was just too much. It was too personal even if it was Ellen sitting across the table from him. Looking away from Dean, Naythin licked his lips. “Yeah, it’s what he said. He...Tristan...I tol’ Dean earlier. He said it an’...beat it into me.” Taking a deep breath, Naythin looked down at the table top. 

“Jesus...I wanna kill this sonofabitch with my bare hands.” Pushing her chair away from the table, Ellen picked up her coffee cup and walked over to the sink. Pouring the coffee out, she rinsed the cup and walked over to the fridge. Pulling the door open, she reached in and took out a bottle of beer. Twisting the cap off, she threw it in the trash before raising the bottle to her lips and taking a long pull. 

Dean watched Ellen as he slid his hand along Naythin’s shoulder, back and forth in a soothing motion. “You’ll have to get in line, though after I’m done with ‘im there’s not gonna be a whole lot left,” he mused with a cruel smirk tugging at one corner of his lips and a far away almost even look in his eyes. 

Glancing over at Ellen, Naythin leaned into Dean’s hand. “Y-you didn’ tell Bobby did ya? I mean...about t-today?” 

Lowering the bottle, Ellen leaned one hip against the counter. “Bobby? No.” Shaking her head, she pushed away from the counter and walked back to the table to reclaim the seat she’d been sitting in. “He’s down in Louisiana on some...Hoodoo case. He doesn’t know an’...he won’ know if that’s what you want.” 

Bobby had become Naythin’s surrogate father after his had been killed when he was a teenager. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint the man. “No. That’s okay. Don’ tell ‘im. I don’...I don’ want him to know.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Our deepest apologies for not updating sooner. After the hurricane, RL has been extremely busy then with the holidays crashing down around us as well as an imminent move half way across the country. I can't guarantee timely updates for at least a couple months but, I will do my best.**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other three fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles/Reunion  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ. THE. TAGS.**
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

It took Dean a couple of minutes to come back from the dark place he’d went in his head. He blinked a couple of times as he looked from Ellen to Naythin and back and tried not to look like he’d missed any of the conversation. “Nobody needs to know about today. The only reason I called Ellen was so someone would be here.” He looked down at the table top like the secrets of the Universe were carved within the wood grain. 

Looking over at Dean, Ellen frowned. “That call never should’ve been made to begin with.” Pushing away from the table, Ellen stood to her feet and walked over to the stove. Tapping the side of the pot, she opened a cabinet and started taking bowls down. 

“Don’ be mad at Dean, Ellen. It’s not his fault. He didn’ do anything wrong. It’s mine. I did this. Not him. If...if yer gonna be mad at anyone, it should be me.” 

“Who said I was mad?” Lifting the lid off the pot, Ellen started ladling stew into the bowls. “Disappointed but, not mad.” 

“She thinks I should have been more understanding,” Dean murmured as he lifted his head and looked from Ellen to Naythin. “She’s right. I should have thought about everything you’ve been through...the things that sonofabitch might have said to you…” 

“What?” Getting to his feet, Naythin shook his head as he walked over to the beam he’d punched earlier in the day and leaned against it. “Why does everything have to be Dean’s fault? I’m the one that screwed up. I’m the one that told him...what I did an’ pushed him away. I did that. Not Dean. I’m…” Sighing, Naythin looked down at the floor. Closing his eyes. He sucked in his bottom lip. Holding it between his teeth, he chewed on the corner before letting it slip free. Raising his head, he looked across the room at Ellen. “This is in no way Dean’s fault. None of it. Not even...not even what I did when he walked out the door to leave. That is on me.” 

Dean looked over at Ellen and slowly pulled to his feet, he walked over to Naythin and stepped into him slowly, reaching for him to wrap his arms around him. He slowly tightened his hold until he held Naythin securely in his arms. “It’s not yer fault,” he murmured softly, “After everything you’ve been through…” He slowly shook his head. “You can’t blame yerself.” 

Wrapping his arms around Dean, Naythin lowered his head leaning the side against Dean’s. “It is my fault an’ yeah, I can blame m’self. It’s not yer fault. None of it is. This is on me. All of it.” Pulling his head back, Naythin leaned in pressing his lips to Dean’s. “I love you.” 

Dean wasn’t so sure he agreed with Naythin, but he didn’t argue, he’d upset Naythin enough for one day...for a whole lot of days. He returned Naythin’s kiss and smiled softly. “I love you too, baby.” 

After taking the bowls of stew to the table, Ellen walked over to the fridge to get the loaf of French bread as well as the butter and a bottle of water for Naythin and a beer for Dean. Taking the load back to the table, she set everything out before looking over at the boys. “Since you both insist on sharin’ the blame...so be it. You _need_ to talk to someone about this. All of it. I can’ keep gettin’ phone calls like the one I got today. Next time, one of us may not walk back in that door in time.” Pulling her chair out, Ellen sat down and reached for the bread and knife. “Sit an’ eat b’fore it gets cold.” 

Dean’s eyes closed on that note, the idea of someone not being here in time to save Naythin nearly gutted him right then and there. His arms tightened around Naythin of their own accord. “I can’t lose you again,” he whispered, “I jus’ can’t.” 

Tightening his own arms around Dean, Naythin stepped into him until there wasn’t an inch of space between their bodies. The same went for Dean. Naythin had lost him when he was taken and again, or so he thought, when He...Tristan told him that Dean had been killed. He’d given up and wanted to die then. Today, when Dean had walked out, Naythin was losing him all over again. Without Dean, he didn’t have anything worth living for. As fucked up and co-dependant as is sounded, it was true. “I can’ lose you again either.” He ignored Ellen’s order to go to the table and eat. Lowering his head, Naythin pressed his forehead against the top of Dean’s shoulder. 

“I love you so much,” Dean murmured so softly the words were nearly a whisper. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s. “Yer everythin’ to me, baby. I don’t care what you can or can’t do, I just want _you_ forever.” 

Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin tightened his arms around Dean as much as he could without hurting him. Turning his face into Dean’s neck, he could feel the tears roll down the side of his cheek. He couldn’t say anything. He didn’t trust his voice enough to not sound as broken as he felt. “M’sorry I said that to you. P-please fergive me.” 

“S’okay, baby,” Dean soothed and ran one hand gently up and down Naythin’s back through his shirt. “It’s okay.” He gave his head a slow shake. “There’s nothin’ to forgive. Me an’ you, we’re good. S’okay.” 

When Dean said they were _good_ Naythin fisted the material of Dean’s t-shirt until the knuckles on his left hand turned white. “M’sorry. M’so sorry. I don’ know what I’m doin’.” 

Dean tightened his hold on Naythin and fisted handfuls of his t-shirt in return. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” Dean’s heart was slowly breaking for Naythin. It was a good damn thing that this _Tristan_ piece of shit was nowhere around or else...there were no words. No words for the things he would do to that vampire.

Setting her spoon down, Ellen pushed away from the table. Walking over to Dean and Naythin, she put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Okay...c’mon. You two need to eat. Ya both nothin’ but skin an’ bones. C’mon.” Pulling gently against Dean’s shoulder, Ellen tilted her head to look into his eyes. “Dean, ya need to eat.” 

Ellen was the Queen of poor timing. At least right then she was. She had a point but, right then Naythin was having a small break down and food was kind of, believe it or not, the last thing on his mind. He nodded to her and made a point to meet her eyes with his own so she knew for sure that he’d heard her. “Okay. Jus’ give us a minute.” He turned his attention back to Naythin and turned his head, pressing kisses to the side of Naythin’s, one after the other. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. Ellen’s right though. You need to eat. C’mon. Everythin’s okay. We’re good...better than good.” 

Ellen was hoping the change in subject would help the mood. The way Naythin angled his shoulders away from Ellen as well as the grip he had on Dean’s shirt, she knew it wasn’t going to happen. Nodding, she turned and walked back to the table. 

The last thing Naythin wanted to do right then was eat. His stomach was in knots, his chest ached and he couldn’t take in a full breath. He knew Dean was right. He did have to eat. Naythin didn’t know if he could keep it down. He’d try. If not for himself then for Dean because he’d asked him. “Okay.” He murmured softly as he raised his head from Dean’s shoulder. Using his good hand, he ran it down his face wiping the tears away as best he could. Turning away from Dean, Naythin walked over to the table. Tucking one leg under him, he sat down resting his right arm against the table top making sure to keep his hand elevated so he wouldn’t bump it. Picking up the spoon with his left hand, he pushed the meat and vegetables around aimlessly. 

Dean was still taken aback at the abrupt change in topic and mood that continued where Naythin was concerned. He tried to tell himself that it was from whatever that sonofabitch did to him, but to be completely honest, he had no idea. He walked over to the table behind Naythin and started to sit down until his eyes found Naythin’s injured hand. He stood straight again and walked away from the table and into the bedroom where he searched out the First Aid kit from inside one of the duffel bags. 

He walked back out of the bedroom once he’d found it and Dean went to Naythin and lowered himself down on one knee, not unlike the way he’d been when he’d asked Naythin to marry him. He reached a hand out and waited silently for Naythin to give him his injured hand. He wiggled his fingers once so Naythin would know he meant that he wanted his hand _today_ rather than later, but otherwise he kept silent on the matter. 

Naythin had tried to ignore Dean when he brought the first aid kit back. _Now? Really?_ Glancing up at Ellen didn’t get him anywhere. She was staring into her bowl of stew and eating as if no one else was in the room. Great. Sniffing quietly, he set his spoon down and turned on his seat so he was facing Dean. Holding out his right hand, he lowered his eyes to the floor, bowing his head slightly. 

Dean gazed up at Naythin for a moment before getting to work on his hand. “You can eat while I do this, y’know,” he murmured gently. He glanced up after he said it to try and gauge Naythin’s reaction. “It’s just an offer.” The last thing he wanted was to start another fight between them. “Eating might actually distract you from what I gotta do here,” he suggested. There was no doubt about it, he’d have to set two of Naythin’s fingers.

“We never ate when we doctored each other up before.” Lifting his eyes, Naythin looked at Dean for a moment before looking back down at the floor. “There was a lot of alcohol involved from what I remember.” 

Dean couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips as he nodded slightly. “Yeah, that there was.” Usually they’d doctor each other up and after the fourth or fifth bottle they’d collapse into bed and make love and then pass out in each other’s arms. He looked over at Ellen as if looking to see what he thought about what he was going to say before he even said it. “Do you…?” His tongue darted out, licking across his lips. “I mean...if you want somethin’ for pain...I can wait until the pain pill kicks in.” He’d forgotten about the pain pills and had been about to offer Naythin a bottle of whiskey. 

“Naw...m’fine.” Naythin had gotten so used to being in pain a couple broken fingers were nothing compared to what he’d endured the past three years. 

Ellen stopped eating when Dean brought out the first aid kit. She knew if she got up she’d only get in the way. Dean and Naythin had been doctorin’ each other up for years and knew what they were doing. 

Dean nodded even though he wasn’t as sure of himself with Naythin completely sober and able to feel every damn thing he did to him. Shit. Maybe HE needed the whiskey. He looked up at Naythin a couple of times before slowly licking his lips as he waited for Naythin to meet his gaze. “Baby,” he murmured softly. “I um...I have to set two fingers...this is gonna hurt.” 

Looking down at his hand, Naythin shrugged. “At least this time they’ll heal right. It’s okay.” Shifting on the chair, Naythin took hold of the edge of the seat, his fingertips digging into the underside of the seat as he leaned forward putting the majority of his weight on the balls of his feet. 

Dean caught his own bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it for a second before letting it slip free. “Are you sure?” Yeah, he’d kind of already asked that once but he wanted to be definitely sure before he up and yanked on Naythin’s broken fingers. The man had been in enough pain, he sure as hell didn’t want to be the one to add to it if he could help it. 

“The last time they were broke, I had to set ‘em myself. You’ll do it quicker so, yeah, I’m sure. Jus’ do it.” The tendons and veins on Naythin’s left hand and forearm bulged as he gripped the edge of the seat. 

Dean’s brow knitted as the question as to when he’d had to set his own fingers danced on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed those words however, fearing that he didn’t want to know. Instead, he simply nodded and lowered his attention to what he was doing and as quickly and efficiently as he could, snapped the bones back into place. The snap and crack of bone and cartilage was enough to leave a person without an appetite. 

“Fuck!” Naythin’s ass came up off the seat before he could pull himself back down and not knock Dean off his feet. Tucking his chin nearly to his chest, he let out a deep groan. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Yep, it was definitely better than when he’d had to do it but damn, it still hurt like a bitch. 

Ellen was up and off her chair heading for the freezer when she heard the first crunch of bone as Dean reset Naythin’s fingers. Pulling the freezer door open, she grabbed the ice trays. Closing the freezer door, she went over to the counter and dumped the ice onto a dishtowel. Wrapping the towel around the ice, she carried it over to Dean. “Here. Put this on his hand after you get ‘em wrapped up.” 

Dean nearly landed on his ass when Naythin jumped up, thankfully with the way he was only on one knee, he managed to remain upright and not dislocate Naythin’s fingers all over again. As soon as he had them in place he reached for the wraps to keep them in place. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.” Damn it, he hated himself for having to hurt Naythin. Sonofabitch! He glanced at Ellen as she came over and nodded to her instructions. “Okay. Almost done.” As soon as he finished wrapping Naythin’s fingers he pulled his hands out of the way and allowed Ellen to do what she wanted with the ice. He still needed to be ace bandaged so he didn’t turn his wrist and possibly throw everything out of whack again, but he could wait on that until some of the pain ebbed away. 

Naythin tried to bite back the pain filled groans each time Dean touched his fingers. When he was finished wrapping them together, he let out a long shaky breath. His head was still lowered and he didn’t see Ellen come up in front of him. The sudden cold from the ice and the weight of it had him jumping back. His head snapped up as he pulled his hand away with a startled yelp. Looking around the room wide eyed, Naythin finally relaxed back against the chair when he saw it was only Ellen. “Sorry.” Lowering his eyes, he gave his head a quick shake. “I uh...finish wrappin’ m’hand. The ice can wait.” 

Ellen slowly backed away leaving the ice on the table close to Naythin so he could put it on his hand when Dean was finished. “It’s okay. Nothin’ to be sorry for. I should’a let ya know I was there. I didn’ mean to startle you.” 

Dean eyed Naythin for a long moment. “Are you sure?” he inquired hesitantly. He slowly reached for the ace bandage and wrapped it first around Naythin’s fingers, then when they were secure, he started up Naythin’s hand to his wrist and fastened it there by tying it off, forget those two metal teeth things that always pop off anyway. “There, how’s that feel?” 

His hand was throbbing but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. “S’okay.” Nodding, he turned his hand over a couple times giving his other fingers a few experimental bends. Wincing when the wrapped fingers bent, Naythin stopped. “It’s good. Thanks.” Leaning forward, Naythin wrapped his left arm around Dean’s neck. Resting his head against Dean’s, Naythin whispered in his ear. “I’m okay.” Turning his head, he pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s head just above his ear. Turning back on his seat, Naythin lowered his right hand to the table as he reached for the makeshift ice bag and set it on his hand. After making sure it wasn’t going to fall off, he picked up his spoon and took a small bite of meat and potato. 

Dean’s eyes closed when Naythin whispered that he was okay and he had to fight off the sting of tears that immediately came to his eyes. Oh yeah, what a brave and macho Hunter he was. He would have rolled his eyes at himself if he wasn’t so busy hugging Naythin back. He slowly released Naythin and gave a curt nod, blinking rapidly a few times, his head bowed to the point of his chin being nearly to his chest as he packed up the First Aid supplies. He sniffed softly once before pulling to his feet, the kit in hand, and walked back into the bedroom. 

Watching Dean walk away, Ellen turned to Naythin. “You keep eatin’. I’ll be right back.” Following Dean into the bedroom, she closed the door part way behind her. Walking to the far side of the bed, she shook her head. “You _need_ to talk to him about seein’ a therapist.” 

Dean tucked the First Aid kit back into the closet as he turned his head toward Ellen. “What therapist, Ellen? You know as well as I do that he can’t go see a therapist. If he did, they’d want to call the police and go after whoever did this to him. What’s he supposed to say, you can’t it was a nest of vampires? They’d lock his ass up and throw away the key.” 

“No one has to bring up the vampires and the cops are already involved.” Ellen glanced toward the door making sure Naythin was still sitting at the table. “He tried to kill himself, Dean. He’s a little more unstable than we thought. I...I’m thinkin’ he might be worse than when you came back.” Ellen didn’t think anyone could be worse than Dean when he came back from Hell. Until now. 

Dean shook his head. “He’s not. He’s just...different than me. And no, the cops aren’t. Remember, we got Naythin the hell outta there before Agent asshole could question him. If he goes to see anyone Agent dick is gonna be on his ass in a heartbeat and that’s the _last_ thing Naythin needs. He’s fine as long as I’m with him.” 

“They called the Roadhouse lookin’ for him. So yeah, they’re still involved.” Sighing, Ellen turned and walked to the window. One hand raised, she raked her fingers through her hair before letting her hand fall to his side. “I don’ know. Yes, he’s different than when you came back. Hell, you jumped right into Hunting again.” Turning to face Dean, Ellen shook her head. “He can’ do that. He hasn’t even left the cabin, has he?” 

Dean turned to face Ellen bodily, his hands on his hips as he listen to her rant. “The bastard called the Roadhouse?” He hadn’t known about that. “I hope you got rid of the dick.” He shook his head and lifted a hand, running it down over his mouth before letting it fall to his slide. “No. He hasn’t been past the porch. But...I wasn’t gang raped. Plus...Naythin’s not...his Dad wasn’t John Winchester.” There, he’d leave it at that. He was pretty sure Ellen would get what he was referring to. There was no way John Winchester would have allowed his son to wallow in misery, not even after coming back from Hell. He would have told Dean to man up and get over it and to keep fightin’ the good fight. So, it was what he’d done. Even with the flashbacks and the nightmares and drinking himself unconscious. “I uh, I wasn't as _good_ as I pretended to be either, jus’...y’know...for the record.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“I got rid of him as much as possible. I told him I didn’t know where Naythin was.” Shrugging, she walked over to the bed and sat down. “No, his father wasn’t John and if you think I or anyone else didn’ know how bad off you were, you’re just kiddin’ yerself. We weren’t blind, Dean. Except for yer brother but…” Ellen didn’ want to talk about Sam. It only pissed her off. “I know it’s only been a little over a week but, eventually, he’s gonna have to leave the cabin. _You_ are gonna have to leave the cabin. I can only dodge questions fer so long at the bar about where you are...again.” 

Dean’s hand slid from his hip as he nodded and walked over to sit on the end of the bed next to Ellen. “Yeah,” he agreed softly, “I know.” He turned his head to look at her. “Who’s askin’ this time?” He huffed softly and looked down at the floor between his feet. “Naythin asked me what if he can’t Hunt anymore. I told him we’d retire.” He looked back up and over at Ellen. “I can’t lose him again, Ellen. If that’s what he needs to do I’ll figure out a way to keep us safe.” 

“A few Hunters showed up at the bar with the newspaper article about Naythin being found. I told them he was taking some time off to re-coup. I left it at that. It’s not my place to tell anyone what’s goin’ on with you two.” When Dean said he and Naythin would retire, she turned on the bed so she was facing Dean. “Retire? Dean, you know as well as anyone no one _retires_ from Hunting. No one and no… _thing_ is gonna let you, of all people, retire.” 

“I know. I said, I’ll find a way to keep us safe if it comes to that. Like you said, it’s only been a little over a week. Hell, he’s already doin’ a hundred percent better than he was when we first got here. I just… _we_ just need more time. That’s all. He’ll be okay. Naythin’s a lot stronger than people think he is. He’s stronger than _he_ thinks he is. He’ll get through this. Trust me, Ellen.” 

“I don’t think he knows that. I honestly don’ think he knows he’s going to get past this.” 

“Then I’ll just have to keep telling him that he will,” Dean responded simply. He shrugged a shoulder. “If that sonofabitch can wear him down tellin’ him bullshit over an’ over, why can’t I build him up the same way?” 

“Maybe if you start talking about Hunts you’ve been on. Your life together before he was taken. That might help him. You said you didn’t think he remembered the real you. That might help him remember.” 

Dean nodded. “That’s a good idea,” he agreed. “Actually that’s a really good idea, Ellen.” He grinned and nodded. “See? All he needs is us, the people that love him. He’ll be okay. I won’t promise that he won’t have flashbacks sometimes or that the nightmares will be gone, because I’m still dealin’ with both of those, prob’ly always will. But I function. An’ I’m better than I use to be. Give him a chance, he’ll get better too.” 

Dean’s enthusiasm was infectious. Smiling, Ellen stood to her feet. “Alright. I’ll hold off on the therapist...for now but, I mean it Dean, if he doesn’t improve or if he...he tries it again I’m gonna have to insist. That’s one thing you never did.” She wasn’t trying to burst his bubble, Ellen was only being realistic. Someone had to be. 

Dean stood to his feet when Ellen did and he was almost smiling there for a second or two, but his mood started to darken again with the threat of a therapist if Naythin didn’t improve. When she mentioned the suicide attempt he had to agree, as much as he hated to. “I was too happy to be back among the living to try an’ kill myself.” He lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back at Ellen. “When I walked in the door and saw him shoven those pills down his throat…” He slowly shook his head. “All I could think of was getting them out of him so I stuck my fingers down his throat until he threw up an’ didn’t stop until there was nothin’ left.” 

“I love Naythin and you as if you were my own. You know that. I want to see him get back to the way he was or as close to it as we can get ‘im. I jus’ don’ wanna lose the both of you in the process.” 

Dean nodded, he knew Ellen loved Naythin. Hell, she’d been the closest thing Naythin had had to a Mother since his own Mom and Dad died. “I know you love ‘im. I know.” He was silent a moment before he slowly shook his head. “I don’t know if we’ll ever get the old Naythin back. Hell, there’s parts of me that never...I’m not the same as I was, you know that. But...if we can at least get him so that he’s close...yeah…” He nodded as he pressed his lips together, sucking the bottom one into his mouth a little and biting at it thoughtfully. 

“Close is good enough. I know yer not the same. Anyone who knows you can see it.” Looking down at her watch, Ellen swore under her breath. “I have to get going. If you need anything...anythin at all, you call me. Day or night, I don’ care. I’m gonna see if Bobby’s got somethin’ closer to the bar fer you two to stay at. I’d just...after what Naythin tried to do today...I’d feel better if you two were closer, that’s all.” 

“He did it because I left,” Dean murmured as he ducked his head. It was his fault and he’d take whatever Ellen wanted to throw at him because of it. “I won’t ever leave him again. He’ll be okay...but...if you wanna get us somethin’ closer then…” He nodded. “Yeah, okay…” 

“You were hurting and angry. I understand that. Now that I know exactly what happened. I know you, Dean Winchester. Stop blaming yerself. This isn’ going to be a walk in the park; for either of you. Yes, you can relate somewhat after what happened to you but like you said, Naythin’s different than you. What happened was different so you can’ expect him to...heal in the same ways.” 

Dean nodded as he looked to one side of Ellen, not meeting her gaze as she spoke of him not blaming himself for what had happened. He slowly met her gaze as she continued talking about Naythin _healing_. “Yeah, I know. He uh...like I said, he’s already gotten better than he was. I’ll be glad when he stops sleepin’ on the floor but…” He sighed and shrugged helplessly. What was he supposed to do? Force Naythin onto the bed? That would only traumatize him more. 

Looking at the bed and the blanket folded on the floor next to it, Ellen sighed heavily. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glanced at the bedroom door. “You could always try the couch. It’s big enough for the two of you. I don’ like him sleepin’ on the floor either. It’s not warm enough an’ he could get sick. Try the couch, see how he does.” 

Dean looked from the bed to the floor and then toward the bedroom door before looking back at Ellen. “He uh...I can ask. I dunno if the couch would seem any safer to him or not. They uh...the bed wasn’t a good place for him…” He didn’t really think Naythin wanted him to share the things that he’d said happened to him on the bed. 

“Like I said. Ask him about it. See if he can handle it. If not, we’ll figure out something to make him more comfortable on the floor. I’m gonna look into some protein shakes to try and get some weight on him. He’s still too thin. I noticed he’s still not sitting normally. You thought about callin’ that doctor Norris at all an’ seeing what he says?” 

Dean hadn’t even noticed to be completely honest. He was so use to Naythin sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest, he hadn’t even thought about it. “Yeah, yeah, I will. I...he always sits...kinda in the fetal position, at least most of the time anyway, so it’s hard to tell a lot if anything’s better or not.” 

“It could be just a habit but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Alright. Lemme know what he says about the couch.” Stepping in, Ellen pulled Dean into a tight hug. “Have patience with him.” She placed a quick kiss on Dean’s cheek before pulling away and walking out of the bedroom. 

“Naythin, sweetie, I have to get goin’.” Picking up her bag, Ellen shouldered the strap as she walked over to Naythin. Crouching next to him, she gently placed her hand on his knee. “It’s gonna be okay. _You_ are gonna be okay. I have faith in you. We all do.” Squeezing his knee gently, Ellen stood to her feet and headed for the door. 

Dean returned Ellen’s hug and nodded to her advice regarding having patience with Naythin and her asking him to let her know about what Naythin says about the couch idea. “I will,” he murmured softly as he released her from the hug. It was all he had anymore with Naythin, patience. Anything else was a slow grueling process that only made Dean want more and more to filet that vampire slowly and cruelly before finally letting the bastard die. He watched her walk out of the bedroom before following her lead. 

Walking out of the bedroom, Dean paused while Ellen spoke to Naythin, giving the two of them a private moment, or as private as it could be in such a confined space as the little cabin, before walking over to the table and placing a hand on Naythin’s shoulder. He gave Naythin’s shoulder a light comforting squeeze as he waited for Ellen to head for the door so he could follow her and lock up the door after she was out. 

Pulling the door open, Ellen turned to look over her shoulder. Nodding curtly, she smiled at Dean. “Make sure you lock up. I’ll text ya when I get back to the Roadhouse.” Looking over at Naythin, the way he was hunched over in his chair, his hand slowly moving as he pushed the food around in his bowl. She wished there was more she could do for him. The only thing that was going to help was time. Even the death of the vampire, Tristan, wouldn’t help him heal faster. Sighing softly, Ellen turned and walked out of the cabin closing the door behind her. Hurrying to the truck she pulled open the driver’s side door and climbed in. Putting the key in the ignition, she started the truck, quickly put it in gear and backed away from the cabin. Once the truck was facing the right way, she put it in gear and headed down the driveway. 

Dean nodded as he followed her to the door. He knew that she knew telling him to lock up behind her was unnecessary but he assumed it was a mother thing. He watched her out the window near the door as she went to her jeep and climbed inside. Once she was turning the jeep around and had it pointed in the right direction, he locked the doors. He stayed at the window however until her taillights faded into the distance, just to be on the safe side. Moving away from the door and over to the table, he reclaimed his seat beside Naythin and moved a hand to his thigh. “It’s okay. It’s jus’ me. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he was quick to say as he felt Naythin’s muscles tense beneath his hand. “How are you doin’?” he inquired. The fact that Naythin had maybe taken all of two bites hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

Shrugging, Naythin stirred the stew in his bowl for the hundredth time. He’d tried to eat and even managed a few bites while Dean and Ellen were in the bedroom talking about him. Setting the spoon down, he reached for the bottle of water. Twisting the cap off, he took a long drink before lowering it back to the table. “The stew’s good. Jus’ not real hungry.” 

Dean quirked a brow as he pulled his head back a little, just so he could see Naythin a little better and so that if Naythin ever looked up they wouldn’t be eye to eye. “Why’s that, baby?” He knew that Naythin hadn’t eaten anything since early that afternoon. “Is it because of what Ellen said? I’m not gonna let anyone force you into anything you don’t _want_ to do. Not even Ellen.” He knew he’d catch hell for it, from Ellen, but he meant every word. 

Leaning back, Naythin sniffed quietly as he raised his left hand to his face. Dragging it down slowly, he sighed as he let his hand fall to his lap. “I don’ know. Maybe.” Looking down at the bowl of food, Naythin reached up and gave it a gentle push to the middle of the table. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Dean inquired gently. His hand on Naythin’s thigh moved in a tight circle, careful not to go too far up on Naythin’s leg. 

Shrugging, Naythin glanced at Dean before lowering his eyes to the tabletop in front of him. “What’s to talk about? We both know what I tried to do. Ellen knows. I don’ care what she said, Bobby’ll end up findin’ out, too. Oh and there’s Tag. So, yeah...everyone’ll know what I did. How spineless I am fer tryin’ to take the easy way out.” 

Dean sighed as he turned in his chair to face Naythin. “Hey, look at me.” He waited for Naythin to do just that. Moving his hand from Naythin’s thigh, he cupped Naythin’s face in each hand. “ _No one_ thinks yer spineless,” he corrected as he slowly shook his head. “I’d like to see them live through what you did. Not any of them could do that an’ you know it. Or you _should_ know it. I mean, think about it. Ellen? Bobby? Tag? Well, Tag might actually enjoy it,” he joked and gave his head a shake as he smiled at Naythin. “But none of them could do any better than yer doin’. _I_ don’t think yer spineless. You scared the hell outta me. But,” he shook his head again. “I don’t think yer spineless. Ellen kept sayin’ that it was the one thing I didn’t do...it doesn’t mean that I didn’t think about it, because there were times that…” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded. It was true. In the beginning, when the flashbacks and the nightmares were at their worst, he just wanted out. Wanted to remember nothing. He wanted everything to just shut down and cease to exist. _He_ wanted to cease to exist. 

“You thought about it. I did it.” Huffing, Naythin lowered his eyes to the collar of Dean’s t-shirt. He couldn’t even do that right. How shitty of a person was he that he couldn’t even kill himself? He wanted to die for a long time. When the opportunity was there staring him in the face, he screwed that up, too. “M’sorry I scared you. You were leavin’. You weren’ supposed to come back in.” 

“Yeah well, I’m glad I did...if I hadn’t the person I love most wouldn’t be sitting here right now. If I’d lost you...again…” Dean slowly shook his head. “I wouldn’t have been far behind.” He used his thumbs to brush along Naythin’s cheekbones as he blinked away the sting of tears. “Tag...there were a lot of times when we were lookin’ for you that I jus’...” He swallowed hard. “I jus’ lost it an’ Tag would have to bring me back from that dark place. He’d have to promise me that one way or another we were going to find you.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!**
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Lifting his eyes to Dean’s, Naythin’s shoulders slumped at the sight of Dean’s red rimmed eyes. The tears that were welling up in the corners did him in. “I’m sorry. I won’ do it again. I promise. I can’ lose you either.” 

“You better not,” Dean responded. “If yer that miserable...we’ll figure somethin’ out. Like I said, we’ll...we’ll go away somewhere an’ we’ll jus’ stop Hunting. Grow old together somewhere. Whatever you wanna do. I told Ellen the same thing. I know that Hunters don’t retire but...that’s just because no one’s ever tried. I’d find a way to keep us safe if that’s what you want. I’ll do anything for you.” 

“You were leavin’. It’s the only reason I did it.” He knew it was a shitty excuse but it was the truth. Dean was all Naythin had. “You can’ retire. You’d be miserable after only a few days. I won’ do that to you. I’ll…” Sighing, Naythin raised his left hand wrapping his fingers around Dean’s wrist and squeezing lightly. “We’ll figure somthin’ out.” 

Dean leaned in and pressed a slow, soft, kiss to Naythin’s lips. He kissed him again, this time capturing Naythin’s bottom lip between his own and sucked the plump flesh into his mouth. He nipped lightly at the tender flesh, sucking at it again before slowly releasing it. His hands moved from cradling Naythin’s face as he broke the kiss to wrapping around Naythin, hugging him tightly in his arms. He wouldn’t lie, he wanted more than that, his body was screaming for more than that, but he’d ignore it for the rest of his life if he had to in order to keep Naythin. In order for Naythin to feel safe...happy. He’d do whatever it took, even if that meant never making love to him again. 

Naythin wrapped his arms over Dean’s back when he pulled Naythin in tight for a hug. His pulse skyrocketed when Dean nipped and sucked at his lip. Not for the reason’s it had more than three years ago. If it weren’t for the straight back of the chair he was sitting in, Naythin would have pulled back and tried to get away. Lowering his head, Naythin rested his forehead on the top of Dean’s head. Closing his eyes, he didn’t say anything. What could he say? If Dean hadn’t walked back in when he did, Naythin would be dead right now. With the amount of pills he’d swallowed on top of the beer; yeah. He’d have been dead in a matter of minutes. 

Dean closed his eyes as he clung to Naythin, turning his head and burying his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. “It’s jus’ me, m’not gonna hurt you,” he whispered. He didn’t need to ask to know that Naythin hadn’t enjoyed the kiss. Hell, if anything he hated it. Dean knew Naythin well enough to be able to gauge his reaction. His chest hurt in response to that knowledge. It was like having the person you love more than life and the person you want more than any other dangled in front of you but being told that you couldn’t have them, touch them, do anything with them at all other than maybe a chaste kiss here or there. It was beyond frustrating and it hurt worse than any broken bone or slice of skin ever had. Hell, if Dean wasn’t the man he was he could have cried. Exhaling softly, he pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s neck before lifting his head. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. I love you so much.” Lifting his right arm, Naythin wrapped it carefully around Dean making sure he didn’t bump his hand. He knew Dean wouldn’t hurt him. He had no control over what his body did when Dean kissed him or touched him. Muscle memory took over as did self preservation even though he didn’t need to do that anymore. After three years, it was going to be a hard habit to break. 

Dean’s hands fisted the material of Naythin’s t-shirt and his eyes slipped closed as he held onto Naythin as tightly as he could without hurting him. There were so many things he wished he could do with Naythin, and no not all of them were sexual, just being able to touch Naythin all over, to be able to confirm to himself that Naythin really was there, that he really did have him back. But he couldn’t even do that. He knew it without having to ask or try and wind up scaring Naythin. 

Naythin wasn’t sure how long they both stayed in the same position; holding each other as if their lives depended on it. When his back started to ache, Naythin was able to ignore it for the most part. The longer it went on, the more the muscles protested and started to spasm. He could feel the scars on his lower back getting tight and refusing to stretch with the rest of him. Lifting his head, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s just above his ear. He hated to move. He wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in Dean’s arms and screw the rest of the world. He knew how impractical that was. A fantasy that would never come to fruition. Sliding his hand along Dean’s back, Naythin started to slowly sit up, his back bowed to keep the muscles from hurting too much until he could sit up fully. “M’sorry. I gotta get up.” 

“Oh,” Dean mumbled as he immediately released Naythin and pulled away from him. “‘M’sorry.” He knew that Naythin’s body still ached and that his muscles weren’t use to moving as much as they did now, not to mention the scars. He pulled to his feet as he reached for their bowls and carried them both to the sink. “Do you want a pain pill, baby?” 

Naythin sighed heavily when Dean pulled away as if he’d been burned. Shaking his head, he didn’t even have the chance to reach for his bowl before Dean picked it up and was walking over to the sink. Getting to his feet, Naythin picked up Ellen’s bowl and walked it to the sink setting it down on the counter. He waited a few seconds before stepping behind Dean and slowly wrapping his arms around his waist. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to the back of Dean’s neck. “You didn’t have to move so far away.” Pulling his head back, he turned it and rested his cheek against Dean’s neck. 

Dean turned his head to one side and looked as far to one side as he could in an attempt to see Naythin, even though it was a moot point. “I knew you were in pain,” he responded, “I shouldn’t have held you so long.” Turning his head, he looked down at Naythin’s arms around him and laid one hand against Naythin’s. “I don’t wanna be the cause of your pain.” His thumb moved back and forth against the back of Naythin’s hand. “Did uh, did you want a pain pill? Or a muscle relaxer?” He knew Naythin was trying to stay away from taking them as much as he could except at night, but one more wouldn’t hurt, not to mention they’d likely help his hand as well. 

When Dean asked again about the pain pills, Naythin sighed and dropped his arms. Taking a step back, he walked over to the table where he’d left his bottle of water. “I’ll get ‘em,” He mumbled as he made his way to the counter and reached for the two bottles he needed. Without the sleeping pills, he was going to either have to deal with the nightmares or take a few pain pills before going to sleep. No way was he going to call the doc and ask for another prescription. He’d ask why and if he found out what Naythin had done, the good doctor would try to have Naythin brought in for a psych evaluation. Nope. Not happening. 

Dean silently watched Naythin for a few minutes. “Ellen’s worried about you. She uh...she was really adamant about the shrink thing. I think I got her calmed down for now but...I think we might need to really try an’ make her think everythin’s okay with you. She uh...she also asked me about how you sit. Is um, is it still hurting?” Oh yeah, this was a conversation a guy had everyday with his husband. _”Honey, does your ass still hurt from being repeatedly gang raped? If so, “Mom” wants me to call the doctor and ask him about your ass.”_ Oh yeah, just a normal everyday conversation. 

Naythin’s hand hovered over the bottle of pain pills when Dean said _Ellen_ was worried about him. Huh...okay. Picking up the bottle, he didn’t say anything until he had tapped out two pills and recapped the bottle returning it to it’s place in line with the rest. Doing the same with the muscle relaxers, only one pill of those, Naythin leaned both hands against the counter’s edge. Locking his elbows, he leaned back a little shifting his weight onto his heels. Turning his head, he arched one eyebrow. “Ellen’s worried?” Nodding, he rocked his hips forward taking his hands off the counter and reaching for the pills. Tossing his head back, he swallowed the pills dry before reaching for the bottle of water and taking a long pull to make sure they stayed down. Setting the bottle on the counter, Naythin turned bodily to face Dean. “I’m fine. I’m not goin’ back to the hospital. Not willingly anyway.” 

Dean’s brows knitted when Naythin picked up on _Ellen’s worried_ more than anything else that he’d said. “Yeah, Ellen’s worried. Baby, I know yer gonna be okay. Am I worried about you? I worry about you every damn day, even before you were taken. That’s kind of a given. But, she’s the one that...that seems to think you need to talk to a shrink, not me. As for yer ass...Like I told her when she pointed it out, you always sit kinda curled up so it’s hard to judge how bad its hurtin’ you still.” Sonofabitch! He couldn’t even manage to do that right. He turned and picked up the dish cloth and threw it at the sink like he had a grudge against it. Maybe things would be better if he just kept his mouth shut and his hands, mouth and everything else to himself. 

Naythin stumbled back, his right hand going behind his back to protect it as he raised his left to shield his face. Ducking his head to the side, he turned away from the counter. The loud BANG! of the heavy ceramic bowl hitting the stainless steel sink had him squinting his eyes, his shoulders hunched up nearly to his ears. Naythin’s pulse ramped up as he gave his head a hard shake to push the images of a group of the vampires coming after him when he’d tried to get away. Breathing heavily, he licked his lips several times. “M’sorry. I-I didn’...it’s fine. I don’ hurt a-anymore. I jus’...it’s easier to sit like that. I won’ do it again.” 

Dean braced his hands on the edge of the counter in front of the sink and let his head fall forward, loose on his neck as he closed his eyes. “Naythin, I never said you couldn’t sit that way. You can do whatever you want to.” He opened his eyes and gave his head a shake as he turned his attention to washing the dishes. If he just kept himself busy and his mouth shut maybe he wouldn’t fuck up so much. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He didn’t even have to look at Naythin to know what he did. Of course the stuttering helped, but even without that, he knew the second the dishes clanked and banged against each other and the sink basin. One thing he knew was that he was _not_ askin’ Naythin about the couch. He wasn’t askin’ Naythin anything ever again. After a while, a person gets sick of screwin’ up all the time. If he kept his mouth shut, his thoughts and hands to himself it was harder for him to screw up. 

After several minutes of silence except for the sounds of Dean washing the dishes as if he had a grudge against them, Naythin slowly turned and walked over to the couch. Picking up the remote, he turned the TV on. Setting the remote carefully on the coffee table, he started to step up on the couch only to stop himself and quickly pull his leg back. Glancing at Dean, Naythin flexed his fingers against the palm of his left hand. Swallowing hard, he leaned over to pick up the blanket. Turning, he forced himself to _sit_ on the couch. Okay, he could do this. He could still lean against the corner so he could see the room without having to move around. Pulling his feet up on the couch, he covered himself pulling the blanket up to his chin and cradling his right hand against his chest. Keeping it elevated stopped the incessant throbbing. 

Sadly, it wasn’t long before Dean ran out of dishes to wash. He was half tempted to wash them all over again but he didn’t want to seem as pathetic as he felt. With a heavy sigh, he let the water out of the basin and rinsed out the dish cloth, rinsing off his hands in the process. After wringing out the dish cloth he laid it over the faucet and turned his attention to packing away the leftover stew, which thankfully, there wasn’t a lot of. He hadn’t eaten any of the stew in his bowl, he’d never really gotten the chance and then he just didn’t really feel like eating. Surprisingly enough, that seemed to be a common theme for him these days. If Sam was ever around, he’d be shocked and think that Dean was sick. Actually, he was, just not the kind of sick Sam would think. His heart was sick. It had been since the moment Naythin had been taken. After packing away the leftovers, he put the pot in the sink and filled it with water. Thank God, another dish to wash. He could avoid Naythin and the living room a little while longer. 

Sitting at the kitchen table, Kim Winchester stared at the number on her cell phone and sighed. Glancing at the newspaper, she reached for it with one finger to drag it closer. Tilting her head to one side, she studied the photo on the front page. Drumming her fingers on the wood surface, she finally relented and hit the call button. Her heart jumped into her throat as soon as the phone started ringing. Looking at the back door to make sure her husband wasn’t going to magically walk through it and catch her, Kim raised a shaky hand and pressed the speaker button. She didn’t trust her hands enough to hold the phone without dropping it. It wasn’t as if she called her brother-in-law every day. Okay, it was the first time she was going to talk to him...ever and yes, she was more than a little nervous. Sam had never really talked to her about his older brother. 

Dean looked up and to the side when he heard the unmistakable guitar riffs of his cell phone ringing. “Uh, Naythin, do you see my phone?” Well, there went the no talking idea right out the window. Shit. He shook the suds from his hands without rinsing them and grabbed a hand towel to dry them off with. 

Sitting up as straight as he could on the couch, Naythin looked toward the bedroom. “Probably in yer jacket.” Huffing to himself, he shook his head as he turned back to the TV. Ellen calling to check in on him already? 

Dean had tossed the phone down on the couch before he’d walked out to the Impala with plans of leaving the phone behind. If it was in his jacket, it would have had to get up and walk there on its own. He gave his head a shake and tried to stifle the huff that pushed past his lips before he could stop it completely. Walking into the living room, he started searching for the phone and finally found it when he got down on his hands and knees to look under things, the stupid thing had somehow gotten underneath one of the recliners. Picking it up, he pressed the answer button without looking at the collar ID. “This is Dean,” he said as he climbed to his feet. 

Kim jumped in her chair, letting out a high pitched squeal when she heard the deep gravelly voice that was so unlike Sam’s. “Oh! I...uh...right. Um…” Picking up the phone, she pressed the speaker button and held the phone to her ear. “Is...is this Dean Winchester?” Getting to her feet, Kim walked hurriedly to the door to make sure it was locked before turning and walking back to the kitchen table. 

Dean’s brow knitted and his eyes swung to Naythin before he turned and headed over to him, one hand moving to Naythin’s shoulder. Yeah, there went that no touching idea too. “Who’s askin’?” 

“Who? Oh, right. Right. This is Kim...Kimberly Winchester. I’m your sister-in-law.” Turning at the waist, she reached for the coffee pot to refill her cup. 

Dean pulled his head back, even though he kept the phone to his ear, his brow knitting further, if that were possible. “My WHAT? Look, lady, I dunno who you think yer married to, but there’s no way in hell that my pain in the ass little brother’s married. I think you have the wrong number.” He pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the End Call button. 

“Wait! No, no, no, I can…” Kim let out a frustrated groan when the call ended abruptly. Taking a long sip of her coffee, she set the cup down as she hit the call button again. 

When the cell ran again before he could even move, let alone try and explain to Naythin what that was all about, Dean let out an irritated growl. He answered the phone only so he could tell the bitch off. “Look lady, I don’t know what yer sellin’ but I already told you, I am NOT yer brother-in-law.” 

“Don’ hang up. Yer name is Dean Winchester. You were born in Lawrence Kansas on January 24th 1979 to John and Mary Winchester. Your brother, Sam, was born on May 2nd, 1983. Your mother, Mary, died in a house fire when Sam was six months old. Is that proof enough? Oh, you and Sam have this weird...bitch...jerk...thing you do.” _When you’re speaking to each other which you clearly are not._ Huffing, Kim leaned back against the counter hoping Dean wasn’t going to hang up, again. 

“Is that proof enough? Lady, all that proves is that you own a computer and know how to Google shit. If yer Sam’s wife, you’d know that my brother and I aren’t really exchanging Christmas cards these days so what exactly do you want?” 

“I saw the newspaper article about your husband, Naythin. Sam...he uh...he doesn’t know I’m calling.” Pushing away from the counter, Kim raised her free hand and ran it through her hair. “When we got married, he told me he talked to you; invited you to the wedding. He said you couldn't come because you were working. Did he talk to you?” 

“Lady, I haven’t heard from my brother since September 18th 2008,” Dean responded. “So it seems that Sam lied to you, not that it’s surprising. Lemme guess, yer a brown eyed brunette. Between five foot four and five foot six? He has a type. Not that I know where Jess fit into all that since she was a blue eyed blonde.” 

Sighing heavily, Kim’s shoulders slumped. _Damn it, Sam._ “No. No, actually I have blonde hair and hazel eyes. Wow, I uh...man, did I step in it.” Walking over to the table, she pulled the newspaper closer. “Hell of a way to meet, huh?” Awkward didn’t even begin to cover it. 

“Yeah, I’m thrilled,” Dean drawled. “Listen I’m kinda busy so… Nice meetin’ you. Have a good life. I wish you the best, especially since you had the misfortune of marryin’ my brother. Goodbye.” 

“Wait! Misfortune? Why would you say that? Look. I know Sam’s _story_ about his life growin’ up is...bullshit. He has nightmares an’ he talks in his sleep. When I ask him about it, he either gets really mad or he looks like he’s seen a ghost. I’m just…” Sighing...Kim shook her head. “Yer the only family he has left. I’m not tryin’ to patch anything up between you two. I’m jus’ tryin’ to understand why he changes the subject whenever I ask him about you.” 

_Why would I say that? Where do I start?_ Dean huffed softly enough that _Kim_ wouldn’t hear it. He couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips or the almost chuckle that pushed past them when Kim said that Sam looked like he’d seen a ghost. _I’d like to see that look on his face, never seen it before. Not like the one everyone else has anyway._ He looked at Naythin, meeting his gaze as he shook his head. _Long story, I’ll fill you in when I get off the phone._ Closing his eyes, he heaved a heavy sigh before reopening them. “You really don’t wanna know the truth. It’s uh...it’s more than yer ready for, trust me on that one.” He was silent for a moment and he lowered his eyes to the top of the coffee table unseeingly as he remembered finding out about the deal that Sam had made, literally with the devil to get him out of Hell. “Just uh, just don’t have any kids, alright? It’s...it’s just better that way.” 

_Don’t have any kids?_ “Don’ you know? Sam can’t have kids. Well, he can’ _make_ them, anyway. He was in an accident when he was a kid. He told me the doctors said he’d never be able to have children. Was that a lie, too? Did he...Tell me the truth.” 

“An accident?” Dean inquired. _Wow, Sammy, you really know how to spin a tale._ “Look, I really shouldn’t get into all this with you. If you wanna know about Sam I think you need to talk to yer husband. He uh…” He heaved a heavy sigh and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips. “He’s not gonna be real happy that you talked to me as it is, if I tell you things…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Kim, I can’t help you.” 

This was so not how she’d envisioned this phone call would go. Not. One. Bit. Pacing the length of the kitchen, Kim crossed her arms over her chest. Nodding slowly, she stared at the back door until she had to turn away from it to continue pacing. “Well, you’ve been more honest with me than your brother has. Thank you, Dean and um...I’m glad your husband was found. I really am.” The sound of a car door slamming had Kim spinning around. “Shit. I gotta go. Sam’s home early. Take care, Dean.” Ending the call, Kim hurried back to the table to sit down and act like she’d been reading the paper the whole time. 

Dean nodded to Kim’s words and he was about to respond to what she said about Naythin when she cut him off before he had the chance. Sam was home early? Oh yeah, this was one argument he was glad he wasn’t going to be around for. “Yeah, you too, Kim.” He pulled the cell phone from his ear and ended the call on his end as he stared at the cell like he was trying to figure out how the thing worked. 

“Yer brother got married?” Naythin’s jaw hung open as he stared up at Dean. His eyes darting from the phone to Dean’s face and back again. 

Dean looked up from the phone in his hand to Naythin’s face. “Yeah, apparently.” He shrugged a shoulder and turned to take a seat on the couch next to Naythin. “It’s too bad too, she actually sounded like a nice girl.” 

“That sonofabitch.” Shaking his head, Naythin huffed as he glanced down at the phone in Dean’s hand. “He got married an’ didn’ even tell you or at least invite you to the wedding. It’s not like he didn’t know how to get a hold of you. His _wife_ apparently did.” 

Dean huffed and shook his head as he set his cell down on the coffee table. “She said he told her that I was too busy with work to come to the wedding.” 

“He...that bastard.” Shaking his head, Naythin stared down at the floor. Sighing, he looked over at Dean. “What did she want? Why call now?” 

Dean shook his head. “I dunno. She said she saw an article about you in the paper an’ I dunno, I guess she decided that it would be a good excuse to call?” He shrugged his shoulders. He had thought the same thing, why call? Why now? “She never _really_ said what she wanted. Granted, she asked me things about Sam but, like you said, why _now_?”

Naythin had never really liked Sam. They got along just barely growing up. When he walked away from Dean the very day he came back from Hell, Naythin had written him off. He’d walked away from Dean, his only brother, when he needed him the most. Leaning back on the couch, Naythin raised his right hand higher on his chest. “Doesn’ make sense.” Not much Sam did made sense. Why should his wife be any different. Looking over at Dean, Naythin nudged him with his shoulder. “You okay?” 

Dean looked up from the way he’d been staring at his cell phone like it held the secrets to the Universe. “What? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I uh, I was just thinkin’ of how long it took to trace a cell phone.” Reaching for his cell he sent a text to Ellen. **The Dick didn’t have a female partner did he? I just got a call from someone claiming to be Sam’s wife, Kim.** “Ellen said that the Detective came to the Roadhouse lookin’ for you.” 

Picking her phone up from the seat next to her, Ellen pulled over to read the text. Frowning, she pulled her head back. “Sam’s… _wife_? That little shit.” Shaking her head, Ellen sent a quick reply:

**Male partner...Lowe was his last name. Sam’s married?**

Hitting send, she set the phone on the seat next to her thigh. Putting the truck in gear, she merged back out onto traffic. “Sam Winchester, what have you done?” 

“He...why would he be lookin’ for me? I didn’ do anything.” 

Dean reached over, out of reflex, and put his hand on Naythin’s thigh. “He wanted to interview you, remember? Because the police want to take down a crazy ass vampire.” He scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you could tell ‘em much anyway.” The chime on his cell drew Dean’s attention and he pulled his hand away from Naythin’s thigh, maybe Naythin wouldn’t be as tense now, and reached for his cell phone. “The Dick had a male partner. Well, that’s good news at least.” He quickly texted back:

**That’s what this woman claimed. Said she and Sam were married and that Sam told her he’d invited me but I was too busy with work. Oh and did you know that Sam had an accident as a child and can’t have kids? Yeah, me either.**

Ellen nearly swerved into a semi when her phone vibrated against her leg. “Shit!” Pulling hard on the wheel, she corrected and got back in her lane. Picking up the phone, she glanced quickly at the screen. “What the…” shaking her head, she pulled off onto the next exit to get gas. Stopping next to the first empty pump, she typed out a reply. 

**Want me to do some checking? Make sure it’s legit?**

Hitting send, she tossed the phone onto the seat as she opened the door and climbed out to fill the tank and get a cup of coffee. 

“No, I can’ tell ‘em it was vampires. They’d think I was nuts. I mean...why’s this guy not lettin’ up?” 

Dean shook his head. “Maybe he has some kind of Superman complex,” he mused with a shrug of one shoulder. “We ran into enough of ‘em out there before.” When his phone chimed again, he looked at the display and heaved a sigh before texting a reply. **Might want to, yeah. Just in case.** He looked back at Naythin as he tossed the cell down on the coffee table again. “I asked Ellen to check out that Kim chick just to be sure she’s Sam’s wife and not somethin’ to do with yer case. If we need to, I’ll pack us up an’ we’ll hide out somewhere else, where no one knows where we are. Try not to worry about it.” He leaned into Naythin and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s temple. _You have enough to deal with, you don’t need this too._

Naythin frowned as he looked down at Dean’s phone. Sighing, he closed his eyes when Dean kissed his temple. Leaning to the side, Naythin rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. “If this...Kim, isn’t really Sam’s wife…” He swallowed hard. “Yeah...we’ll uh...we’ll have to leave. If that cop found the Roadhouse, he could follow Ellen when she comes out here.” 

“I’d hate to have to kill a cop,” Dean mused half under his breath. He wasn’t joking either. He’d do it. He wouldn’t like it, but he’d do it for Naythin if he had to. 

Lifting his head, Naythin stared hard at Dean. “We don’ kill humans, Dean. Especially cops.” 

“Yeah,” Dean muttered before turning his head to look at Naythin. “I know. But if I have to in order to protect you…” He shrugged a shoulder. 

He knew Dean wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone or anything to protect him. That little fact scared Naythin sometimes. Now, was one of those times. “We jus’ make sure we leave before he gets here. _If_ he tries to find us here.” The thought of leaving the cabin had Naythin’s stomach churning and tied up in knots. 

Dean nodded in agreement as he reached for Naythin’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I know.” He liked that idea better. A lot better. But he wasn’t going to let anyone get to Naythin again, human or otherwise. 

Looking down at their hands, Naythin sighed. Turning his hand palm up, he interlaced their fingers giving Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze. Leaning to the side, he closed his eyes as he rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. The pain pills on top of the muscle relaxers were starting to kick in. Naythin’s eyelids were getting heavy and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. “M’gettin’ tired.” 

Dean turned his head in Naythin’s general direction since he couldn’t really see him anyway with the way Naythin’s head was on his shoulder. “You ready for bed? We could try sleepin’ here on the couch tonight...if you wanted.”

Lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder, Naythin looked past him at the far side of the couch. It was oversized both in length as well as the width of the cushions. Nodding slowly, Naythin looked back at Dean. “Yeah. Okay. I uh...I have to be near the back of the couch though.” Whenever they’d fallen asleep or even just laid on the couch at Bobby’s Dean was always behind Naythin. Not anymore. At least not for the foreseeable future. 

Dean nodded slowly as he turned his head in the opposite direction and looked back at the couch before turning his head back toward Naythin. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed. It was weird being the one in front, especially since he had always been the one in behind. 

Pulling away from Dean, Naythin sat up. Holding his injured hand to his chest, he stood to his feet and waited for Dean to do the same. It was gonna be a little weird with Dean in front but, Naythin would have his back protected by the couch and wall and he knew Dean wouldn’t let anyone hurt him if they tried to get in the cabin. 

Dean pulled to his feet and looked at Naythin for a long moment before daring to speak. “Um, do you wanna take anythin’ off so yer more comfortable?” He inquired tentatively. “You don’t have to,” he was quick to add. “I was jus’ askin’...” 

Looking down at himself, Naythin thought about taking off his sweatshirt. Chewing on the inside of his lip, he shrugged and started to pull it over his head using his left hand. It took him a minute to get his wrapped right hand through the sleeve without causing too much pain. Once he had it off, he tossed the hoodie on the closest recliner. 

Dean watched Naythin take off his hoodie. He stutter stepped toward him with the intent to help several times but he forced himself to let Naythin do it himself. Once Naythin’s hoodie was off he waited another couple seconds, to see if Naythin was going to take anything else off, before giving a curt nod. “Lemme get a couple blankets from the bedroom. I’ll be right back.” 

Naythin waited for Dean to walk around the couch before he slowly lowered himself down on his left side so his head was closest to the wall. Resting his head on the arm of the couch, Naythin stared out the window next to the wood burner. It was already pitch black outside. He didn’t like not being able to see if anyone or any _thing_ was outside the window. Pushing his back against the couch, Naythin lowered his eyes to the coffee table as he waited for Dean to come back with the blankets. 

Dean hurried into the bedroom and grabbed the two blankets, one off the bed and one off the floor and gathered them into his arms before heading back out into the living room. “Here we go.” he mused aloud, but not actually _to_ anyone. He turned off the lights as he walked past each one. Walking over to the couch, he set the blankets down on the edge of the couch and took a step back so he could reach back and pull his t-shirt up and over his head. Tossing it into the recliner with Naythin’s hoodie, he lowered his hands to the button and zipper of his jeans. His eyes swung to Naythin as he unfastened his jeans and tucked his thumbs into the waistband. “Go ahead and spread out the blankets if you want.” 

Sitting up, Naythin reached for the top blanket and set it on the coffee table. Taking the second blanket, he stood up and covered the seat cushion as well as the back of the couch with it. Once he had it tucked in so the back part wouldn’t fall over onto them right away, he unfolded the blanket from the coffee table and set it on the far end of the couch so Dean could cover them when he laid down. Lifting his good hand, Naythin rubbed the back of his neck before he sat on the couch and laid down on his side. Moving as close to the back of the couch as he could to make sure Dean had enough room. 

Pushing his jeans down his hips and over his ass, along his thighs to his calves, Dean high stepped out of his jeans and, as he lifted each leg, hooked his socks with the index finger of each hand and pushed his socks down and off his feet. Undressed to just his boxers, Dean stepped forward and sat down on the edge of the couch. He turned, facing Naythin at first as he leaned in toward him. “It’s okay,” he whispered as his lips drew closer to Naythin’s and he pressed a soft, tender kiss to Naythin’s lips. Pulling his head back, he sat nearly straight as he reached for the blanket and pulled it up over them both before turning onto his side, facing away from Naythin. He reached back blindly with one hand, searching for Naythin’s hand and pulling it up and over his side once he’d found it. He pulled Naythin’s hand up to his chest, the back of Naythin’s hand against the smooth skin of his chest as he threaded their fingers together. “I love you.” 

Naythin waited to see how much room Dean had before he scooted closer pressing his chest and abdomen against Dean’s back. When Dean reached for his hand, Naythin hesitated for a split second before relaxing. Even with the way Dean had bandaged his fingers and wrist, he was still able to get a decent grip on Dean’s hand. Squeezing gently, he rested the side of his face against the back of Dean’s head with his nose tucked just behind Dean’s ear. Turning his head, Naythin pressed his lips to Dean’s neck. “I love you, too.” 

“G’night, baby,” Dean murmured, even though he lay staring into the darkness. He wasn’t sleepy, at least not yet. He’d wait until Naythin was asleep and do his perimeter checks, along with the door and all the windows. Not that there were a lot. Be that as it may, they still needed to be done before Dean could ever even think of sleeping, especially now after everything that had happened. 

“G’night, Dean. I love you.” Yes, he’d already said it but, Naythin had three years of _I love you’s_ to make up for. He’d missed this. He’d missed falling asleep in Dean’s arms, pressed tight against him, feeling the heat radiating off Dean’s body. Naythin never really got cold when they slept together. Dean was like a walking furnace. Lifting one leg, he hooked one of Dean’s carefully as he bent his other leg pressing his knee and thigh against Dean’s. Shifting the shoulder he was laying on and tucking his chin, Naythin inhaled deeply. The smell of Dean’s aftershave filling his lungs. Exhaling slowly, he sighed as he let the muscle relaxers and pain pills do their thing. The pills combined with the feeling of security that lying next to Dean gave, Naythin was able to fall asleep quickly. 

Dean couldn’t help the loving and somewhat sad smile that graced his lips. “I love you too, Naythin.” He held still as Naythin got comfortable. He wished so much that he could hold Naythin in his arms, facing him or even behind him but he knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He’d have to be content with what he had, what he was able to do, what he was able to give. He closed his eyes for a few minutes as he allowed himself to relax to some degree but after a few minutes of Naythin being asleep, he slowly, cautiously as to not wake Naythin, untangled himself from Naythin so he could go make sure they were as safe as they hoped. Once he was standing to his feet, he reached for his t-shirt and pulled it back down over his head before heading for the front door to make sure it was locked up tight. Once he was certain of that fact he went to each window and checked it. Walking back by the door, he paused next to the small window next to the door and peered out into the darkness. 

“My man, you need to let this go.” Brian leaned forward resting his arms on the edge of his desk as he watched his partner pace the bullpen. 

“I can’t. There’s something...off about this whole situation.” Lifting one hand, Damon gripped the back of his neck as he paced. The material of his shirt stretching as it tried to accommodate for the detectives massive shoulders and upper body. 

“You talked to that Harvelle woman, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. She didn’t know where Naythin was.” Dropping his arm, Damon walked back over to his desk and dropped into his chair. “I know she’s full of it. She knows damn well where he is.” 

Leaning back in his chair, Brian kicked his feet up onto the corner of his desk. “What makes you so sure?”

Huffing, Damon glared at his partner. “I did some checking. It’s called police work. You should try it sometime.” 

Chuckling, Brian held his hands up as he shook his head. “Alright. Alright. Calm down. 

Picking up a thick file, Damon flipped it open and started paging through it. “Ellen Harvelle, the owner of The Roadhouse, is like a...surrogate mother to Naythin Emerson Winchester. His parents and younger sister were murdered in their home when he was seventeen. He came home and found them.” Tossing the paper back in the file, Damon nodded. “So, yeah. She knows where he is.” 

“Okay. What about this guys husband? You check him out?” Brian leaned forward plucking his travel mug from the desk and taking of sip of his coffee. 

Laughing loudly, Damon tapped the file folder. “Why do ya think this is so thick? Both of ‘em have had their hands into everything. Charges never seem to stick, though. Some lawyer out of California has been closin’ cases left an’ right where this...Dean Winchester is concerned.” Shaking his head, Damon stared down at the file and sighed. “I don’ man. Why would he not want to talk to the cops? He sneaks out of the hospital. Everyone associated with these two has been lying through their teeth. No one seems to want to help find the people that kidnapped and brutalized this Naythin guy. Does that sound normal to you? They haven’t called once to see if we have any leads or anything?”

Sniffing quietly, Brian stared at the file on Damon’s desk. “Maybe they just want to put past them and move on. I mean, the guy was gone three years, ya know?” 

Lifting both hands, Damon raked his fingers through his short black hair. “I don’ know. Maybe. _Maybe_. It still don’ sit right.” 

“Yer jus’ pissed cuz it screws with your solved cases numbers.” 

“Fuck you, Lowe.” Picking up a pencil, Damon threw it across the two desks as he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I’m not givin’ up on this. They have to come out of hiding at some point. Someone is going to screw up.” 

The hair on the back of Dean’s neck stood on end the longer he stared out into the darkness. It was only Naythin’s moaning and whimpering that drew him away from the window and back over to the couch. “Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay, I’m here,” he comforted as he climbed back onto the couch and pulled Naythin closer. Laying on his back, he pulled Naythin to him to the point that Naythin was practically laying on him. “I gotcha, I gotcha.” 

Tristan smirked from his perch among the trees as he watched the cabin, able to see quite clearly as Dean Winchester’s face filled the small window near the door. He chuckled softly when he heard Naythin whimper. “Go to yer boy, Winchester and enjoy it. It’s not gonna be long before he’s mine again.” His lips curved into a wide smile as his fangs elongated. 

The steady and familiar thrum of Dean’s heart beating against his ear pulled Naythin from the dreamless bliss of sleep. His right hand was resting against Dean’s shoulder, his fingers curling over the ball of his shoulder. Inhaling slowly, Naythin slid his knee higher up on Dean’s thigh. Blinking his eyes open, he lifted them toward the window. The sun was high and bright filling the small cabin with annoying bright light. Groaning softly, he tucked his chin in an attempt to hid his eyes. 

Dean was awake the second Naythin moved. He didn’t open his eyes, but his arms around Naythin tightened ever so slightly. He hadn’t slept well, his attention and his thoughts going back to the window time and again in the night. He’d felt that same feeling he had the night Ellen left and he made her text him when she got home. He didn’t want to mention it to Naythin however, there was no use in scaring him for something that could be your run of the mill spook and not a vampire at all. Yeah, something inside Dean didn’t sit well with that idea, it all but called him a liar. He slowly pried his eyes open to mere slits, looking at Naythin, or what of him he could see without his eyes crossing anyway, through his lashes. “You okay?” he croaked, his voice still rough from sleep. 

Shifting closer to Dean’s side, Naythin nodded against his chest. “M’okay.” Raising his eyebrows, Naythin tilted his head up and back to see Dean’s face. “You okay?” 

Dean nodded and blinked his eyes open a little further. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” he murmured softly. 

Lifting his head, Naythin frowned. “Yer not very convincing. You didn’ sleep good, did you?” 

Dean smiled softly as he huffed, the corners of his lips quirking upward slightly. “Can’ fool you, can I?” He shook his head. “Naw, not really. I uh, I’m gonna call Bobby today an’ see about gettin’ us a different cabin to stay in.” 

Naythin pulled his arm back that had been tucked between their bodies. Propping himself up, he looked from Dean toward the window and back again. “That cop didn’t show up did he?” Naythin didn’t hear shit after he’d fallen asleep. That was the problem with taking the pain pills AND the muscle relaxers. He slept like the dead. 

Dean shook his head. “No, uh-uh.” 

Nodding, Naythin lay his head back down on Dean’s chest. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly. “Okay.” Sliding his injured hand back up to Dean’s shoulder, Naythin tightened his grip just enough to keep his hand from hurting. “Not yet. You don’ have to call him right now, do you?” 

Dean shook his head and tightened his arms around Naythin. “No, no way.” A soft smile curved his lips. “I like layin’ here jus’ like this too much to move.” 

“Okay.” Naythin closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to fall asleep again. Not that he wanted to or anything. He was perfectly content to lay with Dean on the couch. There had been no panic or anxiousness when he’d woken up. Maybe...he’d be able to sleep on the bed. The thought alone had his pulse speeding up. It wasn’t fair for Dean to be uncomfortable because Naythin was too afraid and insecure to sleep on the bed. Dean had to sleep. He had to keep them both safe since Naythin was pretty useless in that department.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has NOTHING to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>  
> 
> **BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!**
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Letting his head fall forward, Naythin counted Dean’s steps until he reached the couch. Blowing out a long breath, he rinsed the dish rag and laid it over the faucet to dry. Reaching for the dish towel, Naythin dried his hands. Tossing the towel back on the counter, he walked over to the couch. Sitting in his usual spot, Naythin pulled his legs up, his knees tight to his chest, as he watched Dean. 

Having already pushed Bobby’s number on his cell, Dean’s eyes darted to the side when Naythin took a seat on the couch in his usual position. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t acting like old Naythin after all. Well, five minutes of old Naythin was better than none at all. He turned his attention back to the call he was making as he waited for Bobby to pick up. 

Snaking his hand out from under the blanket, Bobby fumbled around for a minute before finally finding his phone. Grumbling loudly, he flipped it open as he rolled over and held the phone to his ear. “WHAT?!” 

Dean jerked a little and pulled the phone from his ear, staring at it like it had bit him for a minute before putting it back to his ear. “Good Mornin’, Sunshine,” Dean drawled. “If you need a little more beauty sleep you can call me back later.” 

Huffing loudly, Bobby sat up as he grabbed a pillow and jammed it behind his head. Falling back, he settled himself against the pillows. “Funny. Cute even.” Sniffing, Bobby raised a hand and slowly dragged it down his face. “Whadda ya want at this ungodly hour, Dean?” His words muffled slightly as he spoke from behind his hand. Letting it drop to the bed, his eyes widened slightly. “Naythin alright?” 

Dean turned his head and looked at Naythin. “Yeah, Naythin’s okay. Uh...have you heard anything from Ellen lately?” Oh boy, here we go. He braced for the news that somehow it had slipped out and Bobby knew everything that Naythin _didn’t_ want him to know. 

Raising both eyebrows, Bobby thought for a second before answering. “Why would Ellen be callin’ me? I jus’ back into town all of four hours ago. Is there somethin’ I need knowin’ about? You hidin’ somethin’ from me, boy?” Bobby’s voice turned stern and clipped, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the far wall. 

“No! No. I just...that Dick has been by the Roadhouse an’ I’m worried he’s gonna find his way here so uh...I was callin’ to find out if you had any cabins we could maybe move to.” _That and I’m pretty sure some **thing** has been outside at night a couple of times, like it’s watching the place._

Bobby was quiet for a couple minutes while he let what Dean said roll around in his head. “Uh huh.” Nodding, he tossed the blanket off his legs and pulled to his feet. Groaning loudly, he limped across the room grabbing a t-shirt on the way. “Hang on.” Setting the phone down, Bobby pulled the shirt over his head. Tugging the hem down, he picked up the phone and started walking down the hall toward the stairs. Yawning wide enough for his jaw to pop, he slowly descended the stairs. “Where do ya wanna go?” 

Dean shook his head, both as a secret message to Naythin as their eyes met, letting him know that Bobby didn’t know what he’d done, Ellen had kept her promise and to Bobby despite the fact that the elder Hunter wouldn’t see the gesture. “I dunno. Not really picky right now jus’ as far away from Kansas as possible.” He lifted his brows at Naythin questioningly for any input he might have. 

“Well, considerin’ Kansas is in the middle of the damn country, that don’ leave a whole lot of places.” Starting his computer, Bobby leaned back in his desk chair as it powered up. 

Naythin shrugged when Dean looked over at him. He had no idea where he wanted to go. They’d been all over the country at least twice...three times in some places. “No cities. Tell ‘im. I’m not stayin’ where there’s a lot of people.” 

Dean shook his head. “Well away from cities,” not that he figured that was a problem, “Far away from any other people...except maybe you and Ellen but...I dunno...at this rate I’m not sure if she should know with that detective goin’ to the Roadhouse.” 

Nodding his head, Bobby sat up as he typed on his keyboard one handed. “Okay. Yeah, I don’ have any places close to any big towns.” Finding the right file, Bobby scrolled slowly down the list of cabins he owned. “Let’s see...yer at Ellen’s huntin’ cabin north of the bar.” Shrugging, he shook his head. “I got places all over. You wanna freeze or fry this winter? I got two places near Phoenix that are unoccupied, a place in Minnesota, Northern Wisconsin, Upper New York state. Four in each corner of Texas...take yer pick.” 

“Jesus, Bobby,” Dean responded and pulled the mouthpiece from near his mouth. “You wanna fry or freeze this winter?” he asked Naythin with a lift of his brows. 

“Fry. Not that it matters really but, yeah...warm weather would be nice.” Naythin lowered his legs as he pushed against the arm of the couch to move closer to Dean’s side. 

Dean gave a nod and returned the mouthpiece and his attention to the cell phone against his ear. “Naythin says fry so, whatever ya got that’s easy to maintain an’ with a minimum of doors and windows that I’ll have to keep an eye on.” 

“Minimum of doors an’ windows. Boy, you ferget who yer talkin’ to?” Grumbling under his breath about the younger generation having no respect, Bobby did the hunt and peck on the keyboard for a couple minutes. “Alright...get a pen. Yer gonna need it.” 

Dean hadn’t even thought about needing anything to write with or on. Shit. “I need a pen...and paper,” he whispered as he sprang to his feet and looked around the cabin like a pen and pad of paper were suddenly going to be laying around somewhere. 

Getting to his feet, Naythin walked into the bedroom. Pulling out his duffel bag, he reached in and took out a small notebook and pen. Walking back out to the kitchen, he waved it at Dean to get his attention. After Dean took it from him, Naythin walked back over to the couch and sat down. 

Dean was thankful that at least someone had the brains to carry a pen and a pad of paper. And no, his Dad’s Hunting journal did not count. “Okay, Bobby, go ahead.” 

“The closest… _town_ is called Jud. It’s in Texas. Middle’a nowhere. The cabin is five miles east’a there. I’ll send ya coordinates for the cabin or you’ll never find it. It’s all set up. Solar panels for electricity. There’s a new well out back...septic...the whole nine yards. Only thing you’ll have to do is stock it with food. Yes, before you ask...it has central air. It’s a little bigger than where yer at now so it don’ take much to cool it. Jus’ don’ get crazy or you’re gonna be sweatin’ yer balls off while ya wait fer the batteries to recharge.” 

Dean nodded as he wrote down what notes he needed regarding what Bobby said. “Alright, Texas sounds good.” That was about as far away from Kansas you could get without going to either Mexico or South America. He pulled the cell away from his mouth again as he looked over at Naythin. “We’re gonna have to stock the place with food. Which means either we’re gonna have to hit the closest supermarket on the way there, baby. You okay with that?” They could take a few things from the cabin they were at. He knew Ellen wouldn’t mind, but it wasn’t like it was a day trip to Texas so there would only be non-perishables and nothing more. 

Naythin’s mouth went dry as he glanced toward the window across the room and back to Dean. His fingers flexed as he gripped the edge of the couch cushion. “I uh...Y-yeah. I mean um...Okay.” That was real convincing. He had no choice. They had to get food. 

“We’ll make it quick, baby. An’ we’ll keep as low’a profile as possible,” Dean assured. He turned his attention back to the phone call and turned, walking away from Naythin as he spoke quietly. “You don’t have anything with food already in it, do you?” He grimace even as he asked it because he was pretty damn sure that was going to be a big fat no. Shit. Shit. Shit. “There uh…” He glanced back over his shoulder toward Naythin to make sure he wasn’t anywhere around before turning his attention back to the phone call and quietly speaking again. “There’s been somethin’ outside the cabin. Twice that I know of. Once a while back an’ again last night.” 

“Damn it. I knew there was more to it.” Leaning back in his chair, Bobby ran a hand over his face. “How soon are ya lookin’ to move?” 

“As soon as we can. Naythin doesn’t know that anything was there an’ I don’t want him to have to know. I’m hopin’ that if we move whatever it was…” Dean let his words trail off as he closed his eyes. A part of him knew better than to even think that whatever it was would just go away. That didn’t just happened and especially when it was a Hunter. But maybe if they moved it would take the...whatever it was...a while to find them again. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would take it long enough that when it did find him again Naythin would be a lot better than he was now. 

“I don’ normally keep any of ‘em stocked much more than a few days worth’a canned goods. Damn...Lemme see what I can come up with. None of the other places are much better unless you want to stay at the bunkhouse b’hind the Roadhouse. That’s the only place I can think of where yer not gonna have to worry about getting it stocked.” 

“Yeah, I know. Shit.” Dean glanced back at Naythin and, as he turned his head away, he shook his head. “I jus’ don’t think Naythin’s up to goin’ out in public. An’ I sure as hell am not leavin’ him alone. That already happened once, three years ago, an’ look how that turned out.” 

“Damn it, Dean. What were ya gonna do? Hold his hand while he went to take a leak? Ya gotta stop this. He was found. He’s alive. That’s what ya gotta concentrate on. Stop beatin’ yerself up over what happened in the past. It’s in the past...leave it there.” 

“Alive, yeah,” Dean mumbled with a barely there nod Bobby couldn’t see anyway. “An’ if I have to hold his hand while he takes a leak to make sure he’s safe then yeah, you better believe it.” 

Sighing, Bobby rolled his eyes. They’d been down this road so many times over the past three years there were grooves so deep a man could drown in them when it rained. “Sit tight. I’ll give ya a call in a few hours an’ let ya know what I come up with, alright?” 

Dean nodded despite the fact that Bobby couldn’t see it. “Yeah, alright. Thanks, Bobby, I really appreciate it.” 

“Uh huh...thank me when I got yer asses a new home. Keep an eye on Naythin. I’ll call soon.” Ending the call on his end, Bobby tossed the phone onto his desk top as he turned his attention back to his computer to find the boys a place to stay. 

Looking over at Dean, Naythin knew he was talking to Bobby about him. He could barely make out the hushed tones and the backward glances were starting to get on his nerves. When Dean finally hung up, he reached for the remote and turned the TV on. “What did Bobby say?” 

“I told him that you weren’t ready to go grocery shopping so he’s lookin’ into a place that might be a little more equipped.” Dean wasn’t stupid and he knew that Naythin wasn’t either, he knew the guy knew they’d been talking about him. “It’s what I was telling him. That and the fact that I wasn’t leaving you alone again, ever.” 

Sighing, Naythin looked over at Dean for a long moment before turning his attention to the TV. Leaning forward, Naythin rested his elbow on his knee. Rubbing at his temples with the tips of his fingers, Naythin sniffed as he let his hand fall on top of his thigh. “Dean…” 

“What?” 

Shaking his head, Naythin raised his left hand over the top of his head and down the back. Rubbing at his scalp for a moment, he raised his head. “Nothin’. It’s nothin.” Turning, Naythin raised one foot bracing his heel on the edge of the couch before pushing against it until his back hit the corner. Pulling his knees up tight to his chest, Naythin wrapped his arms around his legs. Lowering his head resting his chin on his knee, he stared at the TV not paying attention to what was going on the screen. 

“Damn it,” Dean swore under his breath. _Good job, dumbass._ He crossed the distance to Naythin, taking a seat on the edge of the couch facing him and as close as he could get without making Naythin feel trapped. “What’s wrong, baby. Talk to me.” 

Naythin didn’t look over at Dean or even acknowledge he’d heard anything he said for a long time. He was surprised Dean didn’t get up because of how long it took Naythin to respond. Sighing heavily, Naythin turned his head, resting his cheek on his knee. “How’re you gonna hunt if yer babysittin’ my ass all the time?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “Yer gettin’ way ahead of yerself. Let’s take this one day at a time. Hell, in a year from now you might be out there savin’ my ass from somethin’. Just...I told you already, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, not ever again. And yeah, even if that means holdin’ yer hand while you take a piss.” He huffed and nearly rolled his eyes at Bobby’s snarked words. 

Naythin looked over at Dean, studying his face, his eyes darting back and forth. “An’ what if I’m not? Hmmm? Then what? S’no way to live.” 

“If yer not what?” Dean searched Naythin’s eyes with his own. “I told you already. If you can’t Hunt we’ll retire. And before you say it, I know, no Hunter ever has before but...we could be the first. Granted, it’d take some doin’ an’ it wouldn’t be easy but...whatever you need, we’ll do. I’ll do.” 

Dean would be miserable. Naythin knew it. He was a Hunter first and foremost. Everything else came after that. If Dean couldn’t Hunt, he wouldn’t be _Dean_. He was a pain in the ass after getting hurt. Never sitting still long enough to fully heal and jumping back into _the job_ way too soon. What made him think he could just retire and be okay with it? Naythin didn’t want to argue over it. It wouldn’t get them anywhere. “Okay.” 

Dean couldn’t help it, he pulled his head back and stared at Naythin. That was way too easy. He couldn’t help but feel like Naythin was simply placating him so they wouldn’t fight. He sighed softly and lowered his gaze to Naythin’s hands where they were clasped around his legs. “I look at you an’ I don’t know why you find what I say so hard to believe. I love you so much...and you…” He shook his head as he lifted his eyes back to Naythin’s. “You can not believe me all you want...or argue with me about whether I’m happy or gonna be happy or not but I mean it when I tell you that I’ll do whatever you need. I can’t lose you again, Naythin. Not to some _thing_ or…” He shook his head. “Or because of Hunting. My God, you can even divorce me, but I’m still not gonna let you get hurt again.” 

“I have no intention of divorcing you. The thought never even crossed my mind. There’s no argument. You’d never be happy not Hunting. You know it. I know it. Ask anyone who knows you an’ they’ll tell ya the same thing.” Taking in a slow deep breath, Naythin held it for a moment before letting it out. “I know you’ll do anything to make sure I don’ get hurt again. That’s what scares the hell outta me.” 

Dean slowly shook his head as he reached out with one hand and took hold of one of Naythin’s giving it a light squeeze. “Nothin’ to be scared about.” 

“Nothin’ to be scared of? Are you listenin’ to yerself? You sold yer soul fer yer brother. You went to _Hell_ fer yer brother. So yeah, I’m terrified of what you’ll do fer me...especially now.” 

“Yeah well, it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that I do my job and take care of you.”

“It does matter, Dean.” Lifting his head, Naythin sighed as he squeezed Dean’s hand. “It matters to me. Please.” 

Dean slowly shook his head a little and returned Naythin’s squeeze. “It’s gonna be okay. I told you, I’m not gonna do anything that I don’t _have to_ do. As long as you stay safe, then there’s nothin’ to worry about.”

He wasn’t going to win this. There was no changing Dean’s mind no matter what Naythin said or how he begged. Sighing, Naythin nodded slowly. “Yeah. Okay.” Lowering his eyes, Naythin bowed his head, resting his chin back on his knee. His fingers interlaced with Dean’s squeezing lightly but not letting go. 

Dean shifted closer to Naythin and reached for him, practically inviting Naythin to crawl into his lap if he wanted to. “I love you. I love you and I’d do anything for you...you know that.” 

“I know you would.” Shifting to the side so he was facing the front of the couch, Naythin leaned against Dean’s side. “That’s what scares me. I’m sorry. I can’ help it.” Taking his hand from Dean’s, Naythin wrapped his arm across Dean’s middle. 

“It’s gonna be okay, baby,” Dean murmured gently as he wrapped an arm around Naythin while keeping hold of Naythin’s hand with the hand of his opposite arm. “Everythin’s gonna be okay.” 

Right as they were sitting down to dinner, Bobby had called back telling them he was having _someone_ stock the cabin in Jud. If it had been anyone else, Naythin would have been leery of the whole situation but, since it was Bobby setting everything up, he reluctantly agreed. 

They stayed in Ellen’s cabin a couple more days. Going through the supplies she had, what had to be left and what they could fit into the Impala. It wasn’t as if they had a lot to begin with. The trunk was loaded down with canned goods and just about every non-perishable food Ellen had in the place. The drive wouldn’t take long. Eleven hours straight south. With Dean driving, Naythin figured they’d get there in just under eight. Leaving the cabin was not easy. It took Naythin almost a half hour to talk himself into just walking out the door. Despite the fact it was broad daylight with no one or no _thing_ they could see. Once he got _in_ the car, he was better. Not 100% but, better. 

True to his word, the fridge, freezer as well as a small chest freezer on the enclosed back porch were stocked with everything they’d need for at least a couple weeks. Getting the Impala unloaded and everything put away took a couple hours. By then, Naythin had collapsed on the couch. Quickly falling asleep without the need for pain meds or anything else. Exhaustion keeping the nightmares away. Naythin still wasn’t able to sleep in the bed. He’d started sitting on the edge while he got dressed. The time it took to put his socks on was all he could handle before he had trouble breathing or broke out into a sweat. Baby steps. It was the only thing he could do. The only _good_ thing was at least he’d started sleeping on the couch instead of the floor. The couch Bobby had was a huge sectional that took up two walls of the living room. They eased into a routine which helped keep Naythin from staying in the bedroom all the time. Change was not something he was comfortable with anymore. 

By the middle of November, Naythin had gained a good amount of weight. His muscle tone still needed work but without any weights it was not going to be an easy thing to work on. The bruises were healed. All the whip marks were healed, for the most part. The most recent scars were pink and many had shrunk to half their original size thankfully. He was able to bend over at the waist and touch his toes without his back seizing up or the scars pulling. Naythin still kept his hair as short as possible as well as his beard. On the outside, he looked fine. The inside, that was the screwed up part. 

After clearing the dishes from dinner, Naythin stood at the sink watching it fill with water. The soap suds making a small white mountain just under the faucet. Looking over his shoulder at Dean as he wiped down the table, Naythin turned the water off. “Ya know, we uh...we could ask Bobby an’ Ellen to come down for Thanksgiving. It’s two weeks away.” 

Finished with the table, Dean turned away from it and headed back into the kitchen with the rag in hand. His brows were still lifted from the way they’d been when Naythin made the suggestion. “Yeah? You up to havin’ the place fulla people?” he inquired as he placed a hand on Naythin’s shoulder and dropped the rag into the sink. “We’d uh, we’d prob’ly need to break apart our bed an’ at least make it _look_ like we were sleepin’ in the bed. For Ellen’s sake I mean.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Not real hard to do, I could go waller in the bed a little, mess it up enough to fool her.” 

Looking past Dean, Naythin scanned the living room and part of the hall that led to the bedrooms. The cabin was bigger than Ellen’s. This one had two bedrooms, a large bathroom, an actual walk in laundry room as well as the screened in back porch that held a small charcoal grill, the chest freezer, two chairs and a small table. Shrugging one shoulder, Naythin turned his attention back to the sink full of dishes. “It wouldn’t be that bad. This place is bigger than hers. It’s just Ellen an’ Bobby.” 

After moving to Bobby’s cabin, it had been easier to bullshit Ellen into believing that Naythin was getting better. He was, just not at the pace she wanted. He’d overheard an earlier conversation between Dean and Ellen where she’d tried to push the shrink thing again. Dean shot the idea down pretty fast. “They may not come. Might not have to even worry ‘bout it.” 

Dean moved his hand from Naythin’s shoulder to his back, moving his hand up and down in soothing strokes. “Yer doin’ it again,” he murmured. “Stop doubtin’ us...an’ yerself. They’ll come.” It bothered Dean when Naythin did that for one glaringly obvious reason, he had to wonder just how much Naythin had actually believed that sonofabitch vampire. Did he really think they’d stopped looking for him? Did Naythin think he’d stopped looking? He never voiced those questions aloud but they were there nonetheless, nagging at the back of his mind. 

Taking his hands out of the soapy water, Naythin dried them on the dish towel. Dropping it back on the counter, he turned and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Sorry. I’m tryin’.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Naythin in turn and held him tight. “No one gave up on you,” he murmured softly, it’s as close as he ever got to actually asking Naythin if that was what he thought. “An’ they’re not gonna start now. You gotta believe in yerself, baby. I know you don’t think it, but yer strong. I dunno anyone else who could have went through what you did an’ come out the other side.” He ran his hand up and down Naythin’s back. It’d become the _thing_ he did to comfort Naythin now that Naythin didn’t have any hair to speak of that he could run his fingers through. 

Dipping his chin, Naythin pressed his eyes to the side of Dean’s neck. He wasn’t going to argue how strong he was. Dean had him beat in that category by a mile. Forty years in Hell to his three years as a vampire nest personal blow up doll. Yeah, no contest. Sighing heavily, he tightened his arms around Dean, his left hand gripping his right wrist. “We’re not exactly around the corner from ‘em.” Shaking his head, Naythin dropped his arms and turned to finish washing the dishes. They weren’t going to wash themselves and it was his turn to do them. 

“Yeah well, family’s family. They’ll come,” Dean assured with a curt nod. “Do you wanna do the honors or do you want me to call? Or I guess we could both ask, I can put it on speaker.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin rinsed off one of the plates. “You can do it.” Setting the plate on the rack to drain, he reached for the pot and started scrubbing it. 

Dean watched Naythin for a few minutes before sliding his arm back around Naythin’s waist and giving him a slight sideways hug. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s temple. “I love you,” he murmured, the words nearly whisper soft. Pulling his head back, he let his arm slip from around Naythin’s waist and headed back toward the living room where he’d left his phone on one of the end tables. He took a seat on the couch as he reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He figured that the best one to ask first would be Ellen, after all if she wasn’t coming it was going to be a Hungry Man thanksgiving for the three of them. He pressed her name and lifted the cell to his ear. 

Tossing the clipboard on the shelf, Ellen dug out her cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Checking the caller ID, she smiled as she accepted the call and raised the phone to her ear. “Hey, Dean. How’s it going?” 

“Everything’s good, Ellen,” Dean responded and glanced over at Naythin before continuing. “Naythin’s washin’ dishes so I guess that makes me the official phone guy. We uh, we were wondering if you wanted to come down an’ have Thanksgiving with us. I’m gonna call Bobby and invite him too...” 

“Thanksgiving? Wow.” Taking two steps back, Ellen sat on the stool next to the storeroom door. Leaning against the wall, she crossed her free arm over her ribs resting the elbow of the arm that held the phone on her forearm. “How’s Naythin feel about it?” 

“It was his idea,” Dean responded with a smile and he again glanced Naythin’s way. 

“It was?” Ellen sat up on the stool as she pulled the phone from her ear checking to make sure she had the right _Dean_ on the other end. “That’s great. It is. Okay, yeah. Yeah, I’d love to come down. I could use the break anyway. What do you guys need me to bring or is your personal shopper getting everything y’all need?” 

“They’re doin’ a good job but...you know what we like so if you wanted to surprise us with some stuff we wouldn’t turn it down,” Dean responded with a wide smile. 

“I can do that.” Pushing up onto her feet, Ellen started to pace the small storeroom. “How’s he doin’ an’ don’ tell me _fine_. I know yer definition of fine. How is he doin’ _really_?” 

“A lot better,” Dean said instead of what he was about to say which was in fact, _fine_. “He’s gettin’ to be more himself everyday.” He winked at Naythin when he looked back at him. 

Ellen was quiet for a minute, weighing what Dean had said. It had been just over six weeks since Naythin had been found. He’d been a mess after leaving her cabin for a few days. Now, according to Dean, he was a lot better. She’d see just how better he was when she got to Bobby’s cabin. “If you say so. I know you both are against him talkin’ to a therapist. I jus’...I want what’s best for him, Dean. Same as you.” 

“I know that, Ellen. But he’s doin’ a lot better. Hell, yesterday he flipped me off,” he teased, trying to derail her worry. _Come on, Ellen, I know you care but let it go._

“Oh, well if he flipped you off then he’s completely fine.” The sarcasm was dripping off each word. Sighing, Ellen shook her head. “Alright. Alright. I’ll see you boys on Thanksgiving.” 

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes. Sarcasm was better than that overly protective Motherly concern that was driving him nuts. “Okay, Ellen, we’ll see you then. Be careful.” He didn’t go into anything as to what he meant by that because there were more reasons than he could count and he was sure that she knew it. Between whatever it was at her cabin and that damn Detective lurking around the Roadhouse, Ellen needed all the “careful” she could get. He ended the call on his end and looked over at Naythin. “Ellen’s comin’ to Thanksgiving.” 

Rinsing the few remaining suds from the sink, Naythin dried his hands as he turned to face Dean. Both eyebrows rose in unison as he tossed the towel on the counter and walked over to the couch. “She is? That’s...that’s good.” Nodding, Naythin dropped onto the couch next to Dean. “That’s really good.” 

Dean nodded as he eyed Naythin. “She’s still worried about you. Like...Mom kinda worried. I uh, I tried to derail her but she’s stayin’ pretty firm.” He just hoped like hell she didn’t ruin Naythin’s Thanksgiving by babying him too much. He knew Ellen meant well, but sometimes she was more of a Mother than their actual Mother’s ever were. 

Frowning, Naythin leaned to the side until his head was resting on Dean’s thigh. Sighing, he shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t laying on. “Jus’ have to fake her out. I’m not talkin’ to anyone. It’s not like there’s a shrink down the street. I can’ leave again. Not...not this soon.” 

Dean shook his head as he lowered a hand and combed his fingers through the short, barely there spikes of Naythin’s hair. “No one’s gonna make you do anythin’ you don’ wanna do. I promise. I’m not ever gonna let anythin’ hurt you again...that includes people who try to be overly helpful.” 

Naythin knew Ellen meant well. She hadn’t been around much when Dean came back from Hell so she didn’t know everything he’d gone through. She made good guesses but that’s about it. Closing his eyes, he moved his head back until it was pressed against Dean’s abdomen. The slow movement of Dean’s fingers over his scalp helped to keep him calm. “I know.” Rolling onto his back, he looked up at Dean. “Ya think Bobby’ll show?” Bobby had stayed on the sidelines. Never pushing to talk to Naythin. He’d yet to make the drive down to the cabin since they’d moved in. Naythin knew he was busy with other Hunters but, there was that little nagging voice in the back of his head that kept telling him Bobby just didn’t care that much. 

“I’m sure he will. I’ll give him a call next,” Dean responded as he shifted his hand so that he was just combing his fingers down from Naythin’s forehead to the crown of his head. “Unless you wanna call him,” he offered with a lift of his brows. 

Shaking his head, Naythin lowered his eyes looking at the far end of the couch. “You always talk to him. You can do it.” 

Dean sighed heavily as he looked down at Naythin. “You know he worries about you too, right? I’ve never seen that man cry before but...he cried the day we got the call that you’d been found.”

Lifting his eyes, Naythin studied Dean for a long moment. “He never says anything or even asks to talk to me.” Shrugging, Naythin rolled back on his side. His right hand resting on top of Dean’s thigh. “It’s no big deal.” 

Dean frowned softly down at Naythin. Bending at the waist, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s temple. “When I came back from Hell, he was the same way. After he splashed me with Holy Water an’ I cut my arm with a silver knife to prove that it was really me, he hugged me once and then,” he shrugged a shoulder, “It was back to the same old, same old, like I’d never left.” 

Taking in a deep breath, Naythin let it out slowly. Bobby always talked to Naythin before. He’d go out of his way to make sure they both ate and rested as much as possible when they stayed at his house after a hunt or stopped by to get some Intel. Now? Nothing. “The last time he talked to me was at the hospital. It’s fine. I’m...it’s different now. I get it.” 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. He wasn’t mad at Naythin, he was mad at the circumstances and the fact that Naythin didn’t see the love around him. He heard Tag’s voice in his head and he squeezed his eyes closed as he listened to it and counted to ten. _“He’s had that asshole fillin’ his head with shit for the last three years, he doesn’t remember, Dean. You have to remind him. We _all_ have to remind him of what’s true and what isn’t.”_ Sometimes that sniper pissed him the hell off, when the hell did sniper school come complete with life lesson bullshit and a head for reasoning things out? Tag had been doing his part, calling once a week to update Dean where the vamp was concerned and to talk to Naythin about whatever the sniper could come up with. Just, being the same Tag he always had been to Naythin rather than babying him or avoiding him because of how Naythin was now. 

Sliding his left hand along the couch, Naythin tucked his fingers between the cushion and the underside of Dean’s thigh. Rolling his shoulders, Naythin nuzzled his cheek against the rough material of Dean’s jeans. A few weeks ago, he’d forced himself to lay like this. He had to get out of his comfort zone more if he was ever going to be anything close to _normal_ again. Normal for a Hunter that is. 

“I’ll give him a call now, alright? When I get done there, you wanna call Tag?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows. Naythin hadn’t been on the phone much at all other than to talk to Tag. He seemed to be the one person Naythin wasn’t...he didn’t even know what word to call it...embarrassed? Around. He wasn’t sure. At any rate, calling Tag and asking him to come to Thanksgiving would be good for him. Granted, he wanted Tag off the trail of that sonofabitch about as much as he wanted to bash his own car to pieces but it was Thanksgiving for fuck’s sake. He had to at least ask. 

Nodding, Naythin rolled onto his back, his left hand staying under Dean’s leg. “Sure. Okay.” Tag was the only person, except for Dean, that didn’t look at him or treat him like he was going to explode or made of glass. Tag treated him like he was normal. The same way he talked to him before the kidnapping. It would be nice if Tag could come for Thanksgiving, too. 

Dean nodded and released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. A smile immediately split his face and he nodded to Naythin’s agreeing to call Tag. “Awesome,” he mused with a wink before leaning down to press a kiss to Naythin’s lips before he had the chance to turn away. Straightening, he turned his attention to his cell phone and scrolled down his contact list to Bobby’s name and pressed it.

Pushing his desk chair back, Bobby walked into the kitchen. Snatching his cell phone off the counter, he accepted the call without looking at the caller ID. “Singer.” Turning, he walked back to his desk. 

“Hey, Bobby, it’s Dean. Listen, Naythin an’ I were wonderin’ if you might wanna come down for Thanksgiving. Ellen’s comin’ so they’ll be actual food instead’a jus’ three Hungry Man TV dinners.” 

Lifting one hand, Bobby ran it slowly down his face. Sighing, he looked at the calendar hanging on the wall behind him. “Thanksgivin’? Boy, that’s two weeks out. I don’ know what I’m doin’ tomorrow let alone two weeks from now.” 

Dean sighed heavily, more a sound of disgust than a sigh really. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself not to yell at the elder hunter or accuse him of the very things that Naythin had said. “Yeah well, if you decide you wanna come, the invitations there. I’ll talk to ya later, Bobby.” To say he sounded less than thrilled was an understatement. To also say that he was disappointed in Bobby, a man who he had looked up to most of his life was a _huge_ understatement. He thought Bobby was a better man than this. “Look, I know that...what happened upset you. I was there the day you got the phone call, remember? I know it’s been hard but...the not talkin’ to ‘im an’ not comin’ around, it’s doin’ more harm than good.” There. He’d said what he wanted to say and about as respectfully as he could manage to muster. “Anyway, like I said, the invite’s open. I’ll talk to ya later, Bobby.” He pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call before the elder hunter had a chance to argue the matter. That was one thing he _didn’t_ need, Bobby yelling at him about Naythin. It was also the _last_ thing Naythin needed to overhear. 

Naythin didn’t need to ask Dean what Bobby had said. He could hear it in Dean’s voice. The way he sighed and how tense Dean’s thigh got under his head and hand. When Dean hung up, Naythin sighed. “He’s not comin’.” It was a statement of fact. Even though Dean had told Bobby the invitation was there, Naythin knew the elder Hunter wouldn’t show up. He could understand, sort of, if it was only going to be the three of them but, Ellen was coming and, hopefully, Tag as well. 

Dean held the phone down to Naythin. “Yer turn,” he murmured. He wanted to shake Bobby within an inch of his life. He knew Bobby cared, but Naythin _needed_ to know that too. As it stood, he understood why it was that Naythin thought the man didn’t give a shit. 

Taking the phone from Dean, Naythin found Tag’s number in his contacts quickly. Before pressing the call button, he raised his eyes up to Dean. “I need to get a new phone.” Looking back down, he pressed the green call button and put the phone to his ear. 

Yeah, Naythin was right. He hadn’t even thought about it until that moment himself. He nodded to Naythin but remained silent on the matter while he made the call to tag. 

Tag rummaged through the empty French fry and cheeseburger containers on the seat next to him to find his cell phone when it started ringing. He really hoped that Dean appreciated the fact that he’d allowed his truck to get this messy since it was _his_ version of Baby. Well, after his rifle that is. Finding the cell, he pressed the answer call button without looking at the display. “Hadley here.” 

“Hey, Tag. It’s Naythin. Listen uh...I...where are you? I mean...If yer around here in a couple weeks we’d like you to come over for Thanksgiving.” Holy shit! That shouldn’t have been as awkward as it was. Blowing out a long breath, he gripped the phone tight in his hand. 

Tag’s brows rose in unison and he gave a slight chuckle. “Does Dean know yer askin’ me to Thanksgiving dinner?” 

“Yeah, he does. He’s right here. Ellen’s comin’ down so we’ll have real food.” Not that either he or Dean were bad cooks. They didn’t starve but a full on Thanksgiving dinner was well above their pay grades. 

“Awesome, yeah, sure, I’ll be there, you bet. Uh, tell Dean that I’m chasin’ my tail. He’ll know what that means. So yeah, I might as well circle back an’ have a real meal for a change,” he mused as he looked down at his truck seat and frowned at the cardboard burger boxes and French fry boxes for a moment before lifting his eyes back to the road. “So is there a time for this shin dig or do I just show up when I get there?” 

“No time yet. We’ll let ya know. If ya show up the night before, that would be good.” Naythin liked having Tag around. Maybe he could deflect Ellen’s hovering. 

“Hell yeah! You got it. Havin’ a day off sounds incredibly sweet. Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. I’ll see ya then.”

“Okay and um...thanks, Tag. We’ll see ya.” Pulling the phone from his ear, Naythin ended the call. Looking up at Dean, he held the phone out to him. “Tag said he’ll come. He said to tell ya he’s chasin’ his tail an’ you’d know what he was talkin’ about.” 

Dean looked down at Naythin as he ended the call and rolled to look up at him. He ground his molars practically to dust with the news that Tag was chasing his tail. Meaning that, he’d get nibbles here and there that he was on the right track only to wind up right back where he started from. They’d played that game for months when they were looking for Naythin. Tristan might have gotten his craziness from his _“Mother”_ , but he also inherited her cleverness, which made him even more dangerous. He nodded to Naythin as an afterthought and forced himself to take the phone and smile. Wow, talk about being a piss poor actor. Especially since it was all done after the fact. “Sorry.” He gave his head a shake. “The sonofabitch also inherited Violet’s ability to fuck with people’s heads.” 

“It’s okay.” Turning at the waist, Naythin swung his legs over the edge of the couch to sit up. Moving closer to Dean’s side, Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. Pulling his head back, he sighed softly. “A few times...in the beginning, he’d uh...they wouldn’t lock the door to the room they kept me in or they’d leave the padlock open on the chains. I’d try to get away…” Shaking his head, Naythin lowered his eyes to the cushion between them. “I’d fall for it every time.” 

Dean turned a little more toward Naythin and reached for him, his arm wrapping around Naythin’s back as his other hand moved to the side of his chin, gently urging Naythin to turn his head and look up at him. He slowly shook his head as he looked into Naythin’s eyes. “Don’t beat yerself up over it. _Anybody_ would’ve done the same thing in yer position.” 

Shrugging, Naythin leaned forward resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I should’a been smarter about it. More careful.” Sighing, he tightened his arm around Dean’s waist. Naythin would beat himself up over it for the rest of his life. He should have done so many things differently. 

Dean’s hand at Naythin’s chin slid back and then wrapped around Naythin as he moved to wrap his arms more securely around Dean. “Baby, hindsight is always 20/20, you know that jus’ from Huntin’. You did the best ya could for the time you were in it. You survived, that’s the important thing.” 

Nodding against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin tightened the grip he had on Dean. “I know. I can’ help it.” Lifting his head, he pulled back just enough to be able to see Dean’s face better. “You do the same thing. You should take yer own advice, baby.” 

“No, I make up shit as I go,” Dean corrected with a shake of his head. “I never know what I’m doin’, not really, not until I’m knee deep in it.” 

“You did the best you could lookin’ fer me. Hindsight is 20/20?” Both of Naythin’s eyebrows rose in unison. “Sound familiar?” 

Dean shook his head as he lowered his gaze. “That was different. Every time I screwed up, every time I didn’t get there in time to save you added one more day that you had to suffer…” His lip curled with disgust as he gave his head another shake. “What I did…” He listed his eyes to Naythin’s. “What I _failed_ to do, it hurt you. Hurt you in ways that...I can’t ever take back...or patch up. That’s on me. All of it. It’s my fault for not doin’ a better job of keepin’ you safe.” 

Taking his arm from Dean’s waist, Naythin stood to his feet. Turning to face Dean, he raised one leg at a time placing his knees on either side of Dean’s thighs. Lowering himself down, Naythin kept the majority of his weight off Dean’s thighs. Lifting both hands, he placed them on each of Dean’s shoulders, his thumbs resting where his neck and shoulder met, slowly moving back and forth. “I love you. I know you love me. I know you never stopped lookin’ for me no matter what Tristan said. Deep down...I knew you’d never stop. You remember tellin’ me that even if you’d died, you’d always find me? When I’d see you, after Tristan told me they’d killed you, I thought it _was_ you. So you kept me safe. You did what you could with the info you had. If the nest didn’t move around so much, you’d have found me sooner. You can’ blame yerself fer that.” 

Dean huffed softly and lowered his eyes as he slowly shook his head. “That...it wasn’t me. I _didn’t_ keep you safe. I let you down...I let you down in so many ways…” His lip curled as he gritted his teeth and his hands curled into fists against the cushions at each side of him. His grip so tight that his knuckles turned white and the muscles in his arms bulged and the tendons stood out against his lightly tanned skin. “I should’ve known what to expect. Hell, I had to deal with Violet goin’ after Sam so many times, I should have anticipated what Tristan was gonna do. I should’ve known…” he growled the words from between his clenched teeth. Saying that he blamed himself, and that he’d never forgive himself for what happened to Naythin was a huge understatement. He hated himself for it. 

“You didn’ know it was Tristan. How could you know it had anything to do with Violet?” Sliding his hands slowly down Dean’s arms to his hands, Naythin wrapped his fingers loosely around Dean’s clenched fists. “You didn’ let me down.” 

Dean scoffed disgustedly and shook his head slowly before finally managing to look back up into Naythin’s eyes. “How is that possible? I wasn’t even the one who finally found you. That...it should’ve been me.” He turned his head and looked away, ignoring the sting of tears that burned the corners of his eyes. 

“I thought you were dead. Even when I woke up in the hospital, I didn’t believe it was you. I could never blame you or think you let me down.” Leaning forward, Naythin gently pressed his lips to the corner of Dean’s eye. “I love you.” Leaning his forehead against the side of Dean’s head, Naythin gently squeezed Dean’s hands. 

Dean tried to ignore the press of Naythin’s lips and the touch of his hands, but when Naythin told him that he loved him, the first tear made its way down Dean’s cheek as he blinked. “I love you too.” He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Naythin’s love and he knew it. He bowed his head briefly as he looked down at Naythin’s hands holding onto his fists. With a tearful huff he gave his head a barely there shake, even as he unclenched his fists and held onto Naythin’s hands instead. “Sometimes...even before...I didn’t know why. Why me? But now, now I really don’t get it.” He turned his head and looked into Naythin’s eyes. “Why me? You an’ I both know that I don’t deserve it.” 

Naythin pulled his head back when Dean looked down. He waited, glancing down when Dean took hold of his hands. Squeezing gently, Naythin looked back up at Dean when he started to speak. “Why not you? Why do you think you don’ deserve to be loved?” 

“By you? After what I did?” Dean scoffed as he lowered his eyes. “Or rather _didn’t_ do.” 

“I’ve loved you for a hell of a long time. Even those times we were apart, I never stopped loving you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I know you don’ believe me but, you didn’. I couldn’t stop loving you.” Lifting Dean’s hands, Naythin pressed the backs against his chest. Bowing his head, he pressed his lips to Dean’s knuckles. Lifting his head, Naythin looked into Dean’s eyes. “I. Love. You. Understand?” 

Dean slowly lifted his gaze as Naythin spoke and by the end, when Naythin looked into his eyes, he didn’t even care that they were red rimmed. He nodded mutely to what Naythin said because he didn’t trust his voice right then. Swallowing hard a couple of times, he cleared his throat and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips before he was to the point that he thought he could speak and not sound like a complete mess. “I love you too, baby. I love you so damn much.” 

Bowing his back, Naythin let go of Dean’s hands and wrapped his arms around the back of Dean’s neck. Turning his head to the side, he buried his face against the side of his neck. “You deserve to be loved. _I_ love you. I’m never gonna stop lovin’ you.” 

Dean leaned his head against Naythin’s as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Naythin, holding him tightly in his arms. “I love you. I love you so much. I know I say that all the time but it’s the truth.” Picking his head up, he turned it toward Naythin and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head not really caring where it landed. “God, I love you.” He leaned his forehead somewhat against Naythin’s head as his hands fisted the cotton of Naythin’s t-shirt. 

“You don’ say it too much. You could never say it too much.” Leaning his head against Dean’s, Naythin closed his eyes. His arms tightening, fingertips pressing into the tops of Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean knew that he needed to keep his feelings on the matter under wraps. This in no way lessened the guilt he felt. He knew that he’d fucked up, and this in no way took those feelings away. Not even a little. He blew out a shaky breath and sniffed softly. He released a fist full of cotton with one hand and slid that hand instead up under Naythin’s shirt, running his hand up and down the naked flesh of Naythin’s back.

“We’re good. You an’ me...we’re good. Don’ think we’re not.” Tilting his chin up, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. “It’s okay.” Naythin sighed as Dean started to run his hand over his back. It took a couple seconds for him to not tense at the touch. He was very self conscious about the scars. He didn’t hide them from Dean anymore but, he still wasn’t 100% okay with them being touched. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Dean murmured softly, so soft that the words were barely above a whisper, “It’s jus’ me. It’s jus’ me.” He turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of Naythin’s neck, pressing a quick kiss there knowing that if he lingered too long Naythin would pull in on himself. There weren’t any real scars there, but he could only imagine the things that sonofabitch did anyway. “It’s okay. Yer safe. It’s just me.” 

“I know.” Nodding quickly, Naythin bowed his back, pushing it against Dean’s hand. “I know it’s you.” Swallowing hard, he took in a slow deep breath, holding it for several seconds before letting it out just as slowly. 

Dean had to blink back the sting of tears at Naythin’s bravado because he knew just how scared Naythin was whether he wanted to admit it or not, he could feel it in the way his body tensed and the small barely there trembling of his muscles along his back. “I know,” he whispered a little more hoarsely than normal, “I know ya do.” 

After a couple minutes, Naythin couldn’t stay still any longer. It wasn’t that he was hurting, he just couldn’t handle _not_ seeing Dean’s hand on his back. Pulling his head back, Naythin sniffed quietly as he met Dean’s eyes. “Sorry.” Clearing his throat, he pulled his arms from around Dean’s neck and pushed to his feet. “You uh...you want somethin’ to drink?” Lifting his hand, he rubbed at the back of his neck as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. 

Dean slowly opened his eyes when Naythin pulled his head back and he shook his own when Naythin apologized. “Nothin’ to be sorry for,” he murmured gently. He knew Naythin had had enough, that they’d reached the limit of what his nerves could take and that he had to pull away and change both the subject and his position or location, or both. He cleared his throat and nodded as he struggled to find his voice. “Uh yeah, sure. Coke sounds good.” His eyes followed Naythin into the kitchen until he reached the refrigerator and Dean was afraid that Naythin might see him looking at him and feel self-conscious, it was then that Dean lowered his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He lifted his feet onto the edge of the coffee table and crossed his legs at the ankles. 

Pulling open the fridge, Naythin took out a can of Coke for Dean and a bottle of Gatorade for himself. He’d _graduated_ from plain bottled water. Coke still made him sick. Closing the fridge door with his hip, he walked back to the couch. “Ya know, yer favorite beer company’s stocks have plummeted since you’ve started drinkin’ Coke all the time.” Handing Dean the can, Naythin sat on the couch next to him. 

Dean smirked slightly as he accepted the can from Naythin. “Yeah well, jus’ think, Coke sale’s have skyrocketed. I guess it’s an even trade off since neither one are exactly very good for ya.” No way in this world was he going to admit to Naythin that he was staying away from alcohol so that if something happened or what, whatever it had been, returned he’d be on top of his game. 

Twisting the cap of the Gatorade bottle, Naythin raised the bottle to his lips. Taking a long pull, he lowered the bottle and recapped it. Setting the bottle on the couch next to him, he reached for Dean’s thigh with his left hand. “You okay?” Squeezing gently, he ran the palm of his hand over the top of Dean’s thigh from his knee to mid thigh and back. 

Dean popped the tab on the Coke and took a drink before setting it down on the side table next to him. When Naythin asked him if he was okay, he looked over at Naythin and smiled ever so slightly. “Isn’t that what I should be askin’ you?” 

Sighing, Naythin raised both feet to the coffee table. “Right now. This very minute. Yeah.” Nodding, he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m okay.” 

Dean nodded slightly and leaned into Naythin a little, to the point that their shoulders touched. “Yeah, me too.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has NOTHING to do with our other two fictions (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>  
> 
> **BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!**
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

The morning of the day before Thanksgiving, Naythin yawned as he closed the fridge door. He walked over to the counter to check the coffee pot, groaning when it was only half done. Dean was in the shower, so Naythin pulled down two mugs and filled them. Leaning against the counter, he sighed heavily as he looked out the small window over the kitchen sink. It was weird not seeing snow on the ground. It was even weirder wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts the end of November. Huffing softly, he set his coffee down and started opening the pill bottles on the counter. Tapping out the ones he needed, he recapped the bottles and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. It was the only time he drank water now. Swallowing a small pharmacy worth of pills, he recapped the water bottle and set it back on the shelf. Walking over to the counter, he picked up his coffee and made his way to the bathroom door. Knocking loudly, he waited for the shower to turn off before leaning against the door jamb. “What time did Tag say he was gonna be here?” 

Dean was just finishing rinsing off when he heard the knock on the bathroom door and shut off the water. He reached out with one hand and grabbed the towel, the towel and his hand disappearing back behind the drawn shower curtain. “Uh, he said sometime early afternoon. Which in Tag time means that he’ll probably be here by like five after twelve.” 

Nodding, Naythin took a sip of his coffee. “Okay. Yer coffee’s gettin’ cold, Princess.” Pushing away from the door, Naythin walked back to the kitchen taking a seat at the table. 

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head as he finished drying off and scrubbed the water from his hair. Pulling back the shower curtain, he stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain behind him. Fastening the towel low on his hips, he stepped over to the sink and ran his hands over his hair a couple of times and called it good. Reaching for his electric razor he trimmed back his scruff. Once he’d finished with that and unplugged the razor, he reached for his aftershave. After applying a generous amount of deodorant - seriously no deodorant works in this kind of heat. None - he turned away from the sink and walked out of the bathroom. He’d brush his teeth after coffee, there was nothing worse than toothpaste flavored coffee. 

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Naythin set his coffee cup down on the table. “I think that’s a record.” Even when his hair had been long, it never failed that Dean always took the longest in the bathroom. Naythin had started calling him _Princess_ a long time ago and it stuck. 

“Shuddup,” Dean responded as he sauntered into the kitchen, the towel wrapped around his waist the only thing keeping him _“decent”_. He walked over to his coffee mug and picked it up, taking a long drink of the, thankfully, still warm brew. Lowering the mug he hummed softly and nodded his head before he managed to get the words out of his mouth after swallowing. “Thanks,” he held the mug up a little in an almost salute fashion, “for the coffee.” 

“It’s that or we end up killing each other before noon. First up makes the coffee. Isn’t that how it’s always been?” Picking up his own cup, Naythin took a long sip before setting it back down on the table. Looking over at Dean, his eyes traveled over Dean’s back from his shoulders to just above the towel and up again. Naythin wasn’t the only one who’d gained weight in the past few weeks. “You don’ look so scrawny anymore.” 

“Aren’t you the smooth talker this mornin’,” Dean drawled in response as he leaned back against the counter and lifted the mug to his lips again. 

“All part’a my charm. That and I haven’t even had one full cup of coffee. Be glad yer gettin’ actual words and not just caveman grunts.” Naythin needed a shirt that said _I drink coffee for your protection._ If anyone tried to talk to him before he’d downed at least one cup, he was a grumpy bastard. He’d started drinking coffee at the ripe old age of eight and hadn’t looked back since. 

Dean huffed softly and nodded as he pulled away from the counter and sat his now empty mug down on the counter. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth an’ get dressed.” He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Naythin’s cheek before he pulled back and headed for the bathroom. 

Frowning, Naythin turned at the waist as Dean walked back to the bathroom. “Hey. You alright?” Usually, it had been Dean who was the talkative one not the other way around. 

Dean nodded as he walked. “Yeah, m’fine,” he responded as he walked into the bathroom and over to the sink. He moved to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste. He really was fine. He wasn’t sure why Naythin thought he wasn’t really. Chalking it up to morning grogginess he shrugged it off and turned his attention to brushing his teeth. That is until the small voice in his head told him that it was exactly what he’d done when Naythin had taken longer in the bathroom than normal. Shit! He all but threw his toothbrush and the toothpaste tube into the sink as he turned and hurried out of the bathroom with his heart in his throat. His eyes were likely a little wider than normal and he could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath. Even seeing Naythin standing right there in the kitchen didn’t help. He went over to the door and made damn sure that it was locked and that the line of salt was unbroken.

Setting his coffee cup down on the counter, Naythin turned as he watched Dean practically running to the front door. His eyebrows bunched together as Dean not only checked the locks on the door but the salt line as well. _What the hell?_ Slowly making his way across the kitchen, Naythin looked back down the small hall to the bedrooms and the bathroom. Looking back at Dean, he held his hand out to him. “Dean? What’s...what’s goin’ on?” Dean’s eyes were darting around the room as if he were expecting something to jump out at him. Naythin had seen that look way too many times staring back at him from the mirror. 

Dean’s eyes finally fell on Naythin and he crossed the distance between them in two long strides. He reached for Naythin and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s lips before shifting one arm up, using it to lay across the back of Naythin’s shoulders, holding him now at the waist and shoulders, his fingertips pressing into the flesh of one of Naythin’s shoulders. 

Naythin let out a soft grunt when Dean pulled him into his arms. He wasn’t expecting the near bone crushing hug. The kiss on top of the apology had him even more puzzled. “It’s okay.” Wrapping his own arms around Dean, he pulled him in as tight as he could. Running one hand slowly along the length of Dean’s back. Dipping his chin, Naythin pressed his lips to the top of Dean’s bare shoulder. Lifting his head, he pressed it against the side of Dean’s. “What’s wrong? What’s got you so spooked?” 

Dean squeezed his eyes closed as he gave his head a shake. He was pretty sure Naythin could probably feel how hard and fast his heart was pounding in his chest. He swallowed hard and tried to get the memory of that night out of his head, or at least to get it to stop playing over and over. “Nothin’...I just...bad memories. That’s all.” 

Sighing, Naythin tightened his arms around Dean. “Okay. It’s okay.” Naythin didn’t have to ask what memories Dean was talking about. Not after the way he’d checked the door and salt line. That had nothing to do with Hell and everything to do with him being taken. “We can call Ellen an’ tell her not to come down.” 

Dean shook his head. “No. No, it’s okay. It’s okay.” He blew out a shaky breath and tried to stop shaking before he slowly pulled back, at least far enough so he could see Naythin’s face. “I’m sorry. I jus’...I was in there an’ I jus’ dismissed you askin’ me if I was okay an’ I remembered that when you were in the bathroom...or supposed to be in the bathroom...I just dismissed it as nothin’ and then when I went to look for you an’ you were gone…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

“You have nothin’ to be sorry for.” Sliding one arm to Dean’s waist, Naythin gently nudged Dean toward the couch. “Yer shakin’ like a leaf. Sit down before you fall down.” It took a more forceful push to get Dean’s feet moving. Naythin kept his arm around him as they made their way the short distance to the couch and sat down. Taking his hand from Dean’s waist, Naythin placed it on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. 

“If I would have paid more attention an’ not dismissed things so easily then maybe...maybe you would have never been taken. I told you before but...now you see that it _is_ my fault. It’s all my fault.” Dean braced himself for the backlash. He was half expecting Naythin to go pack his shit and tell him he was leaving tomorrow with Ellen. 

“Dean, you didn’t dismiss anything. I don’ blame you like I’ve told you before. It wasn’t yer fault.” Sliding his hand along Dean’s shoulder to his neck and wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck and squeezed firmly but gently. “Listen to me. What happened wasn’t yer fault. Nothin’ you say or do is gonna change my mind. If I don’ blame you I don’ understand how you can blame yerself as much as you do.” 

Dean closed his eyes as he fought with himself to calm down. He’d always blame himself, that wasn’t up for debate. He had to calm down so Naythin wouldn’t get upset. He tried to breathe through it and wondered vaguely if he sounded like one of those Lamaze breathing Mothers about to give birth. Slowly, he opened his eyes and it was on the tip of his tongue to apologize again, to beg Naythin to forgive him but he knew that any of that would fall on deaf ears, Naythin was determined not to blame him. He wasn’t sure but he might have fallen a little more in love with Naythin due to that...while at the same time he wanted to shake some sense into him. “Okay. I’m okay.” 

Naythin stared at Dean for a minute after he declared himself to be _okay_. He wasn’t buying it for a second. Shaking his head, Naythin leaned in as he wrapped his free arm around Dean’s shoulders. “I love you. I don’ blame you.” 

“I love you too,” Dean murmured as he wrapped his own arms around Naythin and pulled him in as close as possible. “I love you...an’ m’sorry anyway. I know it doesn’t help anything. It doesn’t undo everything that happened to you but I am.” 

Tightening his hold on Dean, Naythin didn’t say anything. What could he say? Every time he told Dean he didn’t blame him, Dean shot it down. Each time Naythin told Dean it wasn’t his fault; Dean shot him down. The only thing he could do was hold on to him until he stopped shaking, tell him how much he loved him and hope that was enough. Naythin wasn’t the poster child for mental stability, not by a long shot but, he’d do whatever he could to help Dean. He’d be there for him in any way he could. 

After a few minutes, Dean managed to get a hold of himself and stop shaking. He slowly pulled back from Naythin though he didn’t totally take his hands off of him, like Naythin might vanish if he wasn’t touching him in some way, his hand remaining on Naythin’s biceps. “Sorry...about _this_ I mean. It just…” He nodded and allowed his words to trail off, no use in beating a dead horse. “Anyway, I guess I should get dressed.” He glanced down and nearly jumped off the couch when he realized how open his towel was. Nothing like flashing your dick to your dick traumatized husband. Wow. Smooth move, dumbass. He quickly pulled his towel together and stood up so fast he nearly collided with Naythin. “Oh. I’m uh… yeah, sorry. I should. Um, I’m sorry,” he stammered before he could stop the word vomit, snapping his mouth closed. He gave a curt nod, holding the towel closed, and headed for the bathroom. 

Naythin blinked a few times as he watched Dean hurry toward the bathroom. He wasn’t really sure what just happened. One minute they were holding each other and the next Dean is stuttering and stammering like a nervous teenager. Lifting one hand, Naythin ran it over the top of his head a few times before letting it fall to his side. “Okay.” Shaking his head, he walked back to the kitchen to empty and rinse out his coffee cup. Taking it to the coffee pot, he refilled it and walked back to the couch. Setting the cup down, he looked toward the bathroom for a minute, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out what had Dean acting the way he was. Okay, he got the thing with the door and everything but the rest? No clue. Sitting on the couch, Naythin picked up the remote and turned the TV on. 

Closing the bathroom door after him, Dean leaned back against it and closed his eyes. He’d never been ashamed of his body and he’d never tried to hide it before. He just wasn’t like that. Hell, half the time he’d walk around the motel room in the mornings completely naked or sit at the computer while Naythin showered, again, completely naked. Now? He wasn’t sure what any of Naythin’s triggers were but he had a pretty good idea that seeing his dick was going to be one of them. Wouldn’t it? Opening his eyes, he lifted a hand he ran it down his face, cupping it around his mouth before allowing it to fall limply to his side. Pulling away from the door he let the towel fall rather than holding it to himself like a virginal preteen adolescent and walked back over to the sink and started brushing his teeth. Luckily, the bathroom and the bedrooms were down a hallway so it was easy to sneak out of one and into the other without being seen. If Tag were to show up right now he’d be willing to kiss the Army lovin’ bastard full on the lips. 

After watching TV for a few minutes, Naythin got to his feet and started folding the blankets and stacking them at one end of the couch. He picked up the pillows he and Dean used and tossed them on top of the blankets. He was about to sit back down when he remembered Ellen was coming down the next day. Shit. Staring at the blankets and the pillows, Naythin sighed heavily. Knowing Ellen, she’d get to the cabin before dawn to start cooking. They couldn’t afford to have her catch them sleeping on the couch. Picking up the stack of blankets and pillows, Naythin carried them back to the bedroom and dropped them on the bed. They could figure it out later. Naythin knew Tag wouldn’t say anything about them sleeping on the couch. The fact that Naythin wasn’t sleeping on the floor anymore should be enough for Ellen but, Naythin knew better. Once he was back in the living room, he dropped back on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He was beginning to have second thoughts about having Ellen there. He loved the woman but right now...he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to have her mother henning him. 

Dean had been on his way out of the bathroom when he wound up quickly reclosing the door when he saw Naythin heading down the hall. He hadn’t gotten very far nor had the door so he was pretty sure Naythin hadn’t seen him but parading around naked just didn’t seem like a good idea just yet. Once he heard Naythin’s footfalls heading back down the hallway he turned the door handle and waited to a count of ten before opening the door and slipping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him he heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Yep, he was a basket case. He was just glad that it was Tag coming today and not Ellen. She’d see right through him and start poking and prodding until he was giving up secrets he didn’t even know he had. The woman should seriously work for the CIA. 

Tag pulled his truck down the long dirt road leading to the cabin that Bobby had let Dean and Naythin use. He knew of it without needing any directions because he’d used it a few years ago. Before Naythin had been taken. He’d been hunting down a nest and needed a place to crash for the night. For some ungodly reason vamps seemed to like Texas and Mexico territories. For that reason alone, he’d been shocked to find out where Dean and Naythin had gone. Then again, Tristan was one of Violet’s offspring and she’d always preferred the wind and rain of Chicago to the warmth of the southern states. He supposed it reminded her of her homeland, but no one could say for sure. Parking the truck next to the Impala, Tag turned off the engine and withdrew the key from the ignition. He was glad to have cleaned out his truck a few states back and then again when he’d hit the Texas border. Reaching for his rifle with one hand, he reached for the door handle with the other and shouldered open the truck door. He pulled to his feet with a soft groan, his legs bitching at him for being confined in the truck for so many hours. He ducked under the strap of his rifle and reached into the back seat of the truck for his duffel bag. Pulling it out, he closed the truck door and heading around the rear end of the vehicle toward the front door of the cabin. 

The sound of a truck engine had Naythin off the couch and standing next to the door before he even realized he’d moved. His pulse was racing as he raised a shaky hand to the thin curtain and slowly pushed it to the side just enough to allow him to see down the driveway. When he saw Tag’s truck parked next to the Impala, Naythin let out a sigh of relief. Dropping his head to his chest, he swallowed hard as he tried to calm down. _It’s Tag. You know Tag. It’s fine._ Standing to his full height, Naythin stepped to the door, he waited until he heard Tag’s boots on the front porch before unlocking the door and opening it. “Hey, Tag. Good to see ya.” 

Walking up the front steps of the cabin, Tag had been about to lift a loosely fisted hand to knock on the door when it opened without him needing to. His eyes widened at who he saw standing there. Good God it was good to see Naythin looking so much better than the last time he’d seen him. “Hey, buddy,” he greeted with a wide smile as he stepped up to Naythin and wrapped one arm around him, patting him lightly on the back as he hugged him. “Lookin’ good,” he mused as he pulled back and ran his hand over Naythin’s tightly cropped hair. “Look at that, yer nearly Army ready,” he teased with an even wider grin. He lightly smacked Naythin’s cheek in a playful manner as he stepped the rest of the way into the cabin, pausing while Naythin closed and locked the door behind him. “So where’s yer other half?” 

Naythin returned Tag’s one armed hug with one of his own. Lifting one hand, he swatted at Tag when he ran his hand over the top of Naythin’s head. “Shut up.” He had started to turn to close and lock the door when Tag’s hand came into contact with his cheek. It took everything Naythin had to not hit the floor. As it was, he backed up until he bumped into the door frame, his hands scrambling to find the locks on the door. Leaning his head against the cool wood, he closed his eyes as he tried to get his heart to stop trying to pound its way out of his chest. _It’s Tag. He didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just Tag. Come on. It’s okay. It’s just Tag._ The pep talk wasn’t working very well. It took Naythin another minute to be able to open his eyes and turn so his back was pressed flat against the door. “He uh...h-he’s gettin’ dressed...I think.” Blowing out a long shaky breath, Naythin raised a hand and ran it down over his face. Holy shit.

Tag turned, his brow creased with a mixture of confusion and concern. He stepped back to Naythin and reached for his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “You okay, buddy?” He slowly shook his head. “I’m not gonna hurt ya. I dunno what that piece of shit told you but, it’s a lie. No one here wants to hurt you an’ we all care about you,” he murmured, nodding to his own words. Yep, Dean was going to come out of the bedroom and kick his ass. He knew it as well as he knew his own name. He hadn’t meant to, but somehow he’d scared the hell out of Naythin. 

Dean quickly pulled on boxers and a clean pair of jeans. He was going to have to do the wash today or else they’d be wearing dirty clothes tomorrow. He could already hear Ellen clucking her tongue about that one. After fastening his jeans, he grabbed a pair of socks and sat on the end of the bed, that felt really comfortable. Of course, he’d only sat on the thing, but yeah, it felt like it would be heaven compared to the couch. Not that he was complaining. He had Naythin in his arms...more or less...and as long as he had that he’d sleep on a stone slab and be happy about it. After he had his socks and shoes on he quickly put on his watch and grabbed a t-shirt out of one of the dresser drawers. After closing the drawer, he opened the bedroom door and headed down the hall even as he pulled his t-shirt down over his head. He’d heard the front door open and close so he assumed that had to mean that Tag was there. 

When Tag asked if he was okay, Naythin nodded quickly. Swallowing hard, his eyes widened a little as he watched Tag’s hand head for his shoulder. Despite seeing that it was Tag, Naythin tensed when he felt Tag squeeze his shoulder. It took Naythin another minute to be able to speak. “I know yer not gonna hurt me, Tag. M’sorry. I jus’...” Blowing out a long breath, Naythin stood to his full height against the door. Lifting his hand, Naythin pointed to his face. “Don’ do that again.” Glancing at his hand, he dropped it quickly, curling his fingers into a loose fist. He was shaking just as hard as Dean had been earlier. Great. 

Tag’s brow knitted briefly before he managed to hide the curious look. His mind swam with all sorts of horrible possibilities but he decided it was best to not ask Naythin what exactly the problem was. Instead he’d just assume it was one of the things he’d thought of and nodded. “Okay. I won’t. I’m sorry, man. I wasn’t thinkin’,” he assured. 

“You weren’t thinkin’ about what?” Dean asked as he reached the end of the hallway and had just finished pulling his t-shirt down over his abdomen. 

Pushing away from the door, Naythin ducked his head as he walked into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, he pulled down a coffee mug and filled it. “Nothin’.” Turning, Naythin looked over at Tag as he carried the coffee to him. His eyes widened briefly as he quickly glanced to Dean and back again. 

Tag turned and knew he probably looked like the proverbial kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Oh shit. Think fast, Hadley._ He accepted the mug of coffee from Naythin and didn’t miss the look that Naythin gave him. _Yep, you better think fast._ “I wasn’t thinkin’ that you’d take so long in the bathroom. What the hell have you been doin’ in there, curlin’ yer hair?” 

Dean frowned at Tag and scoffed, even as he walked up to him and gave the man a hug. “You need to work on yer lies, Hadley,” he whispered so Naythin wouldn’t hear as he clapped Tag on the back before releasing him and taking a step back. He took a side step over to Naythin and wrapped his arm around Naythin’s waist. “Did you get a load’a Naythin’s hair?” 

Tag grinned as he looked from Dean to Naythin and back, nodding as he did so. “Yeah, I told him he was nearly Army ready.” 

Rolling his eyes, Naythin leaned against Dean’s side. “Not gonna happen. Keep dreamin’, Tag.” Wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist, Naythin pulled him tight to his side. He was hoping if he held Dean tight enough and close enough, he wouldn’t notice how badly Naythin was shaking. It sounded good anyway. 

Dean scoffed and shook his head. “What he said,” he responded with a jerk of his head toward Naythin. He looked between the two men and waited for a full minute before he finally said something since they were both just standing there looking at each other. “Okay, so who’s gonna tell me what happened?” 

Aw, hell. Taking his arm from around Dean, Naythin shook his head. “It was nothin’.” Stepping forward, he leaned over and picked up Tag’s duffel bag. “Jus’ uh...little misunderstanding...a miscommunication. No harm done.” Keeping his eyes down, Naythin walked down the hall to the guest room. 

Dean watched Naythin and quirked an eyebrow. He waited until Naythin walked down the hall to turn his attention to Tag. “Well?” 

“Aw, hell,” Tag sighed. “I touched his face. I didn’t mean anythin’ by it, I was jus’ screwin’ aroun’ but…” he shrugged a shoulder. 

“Yeah, that tends to happen when yer traumatized from bein’ used as a human sex toy. Think about it,” Dean responded, softly enough so Naythin wouldn’t hear. 

Tag frowned at Dean, his brow furrowing deeply. “I already did. Like I said, it wasn’t like I did it on purpose. An’ I already apologized to him about it so...drop it before you make it worse.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Tag responded. “You keep talkin’ about it an’ it’s jus’ gonna make it worse. I know it bothers you but...let it go, man. He’s tryin’ to.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and lifted a hand, using it to cup around his mouth as he eyed Tag before wiping his hand downward over his mouth and then letting his hand fall to his side. “Alright. Okay. Fine. It’s forgotten.” 

“Good,” Tag responded, probably before Dean was finished with the theatrics, and stepped around him, heading into the living room. 

Dropping Tag’s bag on the end of the bed, Naythin closed his eyes as he tried to get his heart to slow down as well as his breathing. Holding out his hands, he opened his eyes and swore under his breath. He was still shaking badly. “Fuck.” Dropping one hand to his side, he raised the other to the cheek Tag had smacked him on. He could still feel it. Tag didn’t hit him hard or anything but, to Naythin, it might as well have been a full-on punch to his jaw. Sure, Dean had touched his face. It was different. He’d never _hit_ him. Swallowing hard enough to make his Adam’s apple bob in his throat, Naythin gave his head a hard shake. Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin started to take deep breaths. Inhaling through his nose and exhaling out his mouth. After a couple, the exhales started to get more and more shaky. He went from just his hands shaking to his whole body as if he’d just climbed out of a frozen lake. Hello, panic attack. “God damnit.” Taking several stumbled steps back, Naythin hit the dresser and lost his balance. He reached out for the wall only to come up with empty air. Hitting the floor hard, he didn’t move until he heard pounding footsteps coming down the hall. They were coming to get him. He’d tried to get away and they’d heard him. Shit. Shit. Shit. Getting up on his hands and knees, Naythin crawled to the corner. Pulling his legs up tight to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and hid his face in the corner. They’d beat him, he knew that. They always did. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and headed into the living room as well. Sometimes he really hated that sniper. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers back through his hair, a habit he’d picked up from Sam years ago. “You uh, you want somethin’ to drink?” he offered, pausing near the kitchen. 

Tag looked up at Dean as he took a seat on the couch. “Yeah sure, anything ya got. At this rate somethin’ besides bottled water and fountain pop would hit the spot.” 

Dean nodded and turned to go into the kitchen when Dean heard the loud thud coming from down the hall, his head snapped toward the sound and his eyes darted quickly to Tag, they’d hunted for Naythin together far too long for them to not be able to know what the other was thinking with just a look. Dean headed for the bedroom and didn’t let the counter stand in his way, he pressed his hands against the surface and hurtled it, his legs going out to the side and around the counter, landing on the other side before taking off like a shot down the hall. He didn’t have to look to know that Tag was right on his heels. 

Running into the spare room, Dean’s eyes darted to every square inch of the place in the span of a single heartbeat. He found Naythin, but no one else in the room. The position Naythin was in had Dean’s pulse kicking up. He had no idea _why_ he’d be cowering in the corner like that if no one or no _thing_ was in the room with him. He hurried over to Naythin and let himself fall down onto his knees as he reached for Naythin. “Naythin? Baby? It’s okay, it’s me. It’s Dean.” 

Tag lowered to one knee, actually more like fell to one knee, to one side of Dean, ready and waiting for whatever the two men needed him to do. His eyes were a little wide and his heart was thundering in his chest. His eyes continued to move over the room before returning again to Naythin and Dean on each pass. 

Pulling his legs up as far as he could, Naythin tried to make his six foot frame as small as possible. Raising his arms, he covered the side of his face to protect his jaw from being broke, again. His nostrils were flared as he breathed heavily, eyes squeezed closed as tight as he could get them as he prepared himself for the blows he knew were coming. 

Dean tried to pull Naythin’s arm from in front of his face so he could see him, but Naythin wasn’t having any of it and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Naythin. “Okay. Okay.” He pulled his hands away and held them in the surrender position for a moment before slowly lowering them to his sides. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay. It’s just me an’ Tag. Yer safe.” He looked over at Tag and shook his head. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do. 

“Leave him,” Tag suggested. 

Dean’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared, his lips pulled into a thin line as his eyes tightened into angry slits. Yep, it was his patented _I hope something eats you_ look. “Yer outta yer damn mind if you think I’m just gonna walk away and leave him!”

Tag heaved a heavy sigh and let his head fall forward, his chin nearly to his chest. He waited a couple seconds before lifting his head again. “I don’t mean it like that. He...he’s obviously havin’ some kind of flashback or somethin’. He has to be, there’s nothing else in here. Just...let him see that no one is here. No one is gonna hurt him.” 

Naythin flinched when he heard the voices. It was...different. Normally, no one talked to him before they started to kick and beat him. They didn’t want him to know what to expect. When no one hit him, he held his breath, tensing every one of his muscles. They were fucking with him. Making him think they weren’t going to beat him. That they were going to go easy on him. Fat chance of that. Naythin knew better. 

Dean blew out a heavy breath as he looked from Tag to Naythin. He didn’t like it, in fact, he hated it. But there was no way he was going to be able to move Naythin from that spot or force his arms down without hurting him. A few weeks ago, back when he was nothin’ but skin and bones, yeah, he could have moved Naythin around, but not now. He was nearly back to his normal size and there was no way he was going to be able to lift nearly his own weight. He hung his head, letting it go loose on his neck as he squeezed his eyes closed. Sonofabitch he hated this. Lifting his head he opened his eyes and gave a curt, barely there nod. “Okay,” he agreed. 

Tag watched Dean, waiting for him to make a decision. He’d go along with whatever Dean wanted to do but he really thought that this idea, this plan he’d offered was the better way to go right now. When Dean finally agreed, Tag released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and pulled to his feet. He turned and walked back to the doorway, there he waited for Dean to join him though he looked the other way, giving Dean and Naythin their privacy, such as it was. 

Dean leaned in toward Naythin and pressed a kiss to the side of Naythin’s arm. “Okay, baby. I love you. I’ll just be in the other room if you need me,” he had the distinct feeling that none of that made it through past whatever nightmare Naythin was reliving and it cut at Dean’s heart. He slowly pulled away and to his feet. He moved even slower than that to the doorway. There he paused and looked back at Naythin. His chest hurt so bad it was hard to draw in breaths. He swallowed hard and nodded as he turned away and marched down the hallway like his life depended on it. 

Tag glanced in at Naythin before following after Dean. He knew Dean was a wreck emotionally right then so he tried to steer clear. Rather than going back to the same spot he’d been at when they’d heard Naythin fall he went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, he reached in and took out a Coke for himself and a beer for Dean. “Here, buddy, you need this.” 

Naythin wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he slowly started to lower his arms down to his side. He didn’t relax his muscles in case someone was still close by waiting for him to let his guard down. When nothing happened, Naythin slowly opened his eyes glancing to the side every so often and listening carefully. Blinking rapidly, he raised his head to get a better look. Frowning, he craned his head to the side to look around the dresser that was a few feet away. There had never been a dresser in any of the places he’d been kept. Lowering his hands to the floor, he unfolded his legs and slowly stood to his feet. When he saw the duffel bag on the end of the bed, he remembered where he was. Bobby’s cabin in Texas. Lifting a shaky hand, he ran it down his face as he looked around. Nothing was out of place. No overturned furniture. Lowering his hand back to his side. Naythin slowly made his way out of the room and down the short hall toward the living room. He felt like a kid that had been grounded and was trying to sneak out of their room without getting caught. When he saw Dean sitting on the couch, Naythin stopped and leaned against the wall. Crossing his arms over his chest, he lowered his eyes, his head slightly bowed as he cleared his throat just loud enough to be heard. 

For the first time since Naythin had come back, Dean didn’t turn down the beer Tag offered him, or the next four that came after it. Tag had nearly forced him to sit down rather than standing in the kitchen staring down the hallway, nervously chewing his lip and downing beers like they were water bottles. He was far from relaxed as he sat there on the couch, nursing his fifth beer but he was at least sitting. He kept looking over at Tag and then toward the hallway. 

“If you look over here again, I’m gonna assume we’re dating,” Tag drawled without taking his eyes off the TV. 

Dean glared at him as he scoffed and looked down the hallway instead. He slowly closed his eyes, praying to whatever deity might be listening that he’d done the right thing, that leaving Naythin in the bedroom wasn’t _deserting_ him. He forced himself to open his eyes and turn his attention to the movie, whatever the hell it was, that Tag was watching. It was then that he heard the unmistakable sound of Naythin clearing his throat. He stood up so fast, he nearly knocked the coffee table over, cracking the top of his knee against the underside of it. He didn’t feel it however, his whole focus being on nothing and no one other than Naythin. He managed to set the bottle of beer down, somehow, he didn’t even remember doing it, before he moved around the couch and headed for Naythin. He came to a dead stop a few steps away from him, his hands at his sides clenching and unclenching with the need to touch Naythin, to hold him. “Are...are you okay?” 

Naythin’s head jerked up when he heard the coffee table bang against the floor. He took one step back, his arms dropping to his sides before he caught himself and locked him knees to keep from moving. He watched Dean speed walk over to him only to step just out of arm's reach. When he asked if he was okay, Naythin glanced past Dean to Tag sitting on the couch. Nodding slowly, he looked back at Dean. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m...I’m okay. How uh...how long was I in the bedroom?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I don’t...I don’t know.” He turned his head and looked back at Tag. 

Tag sat on the couch with his body turned to the side and his head turned even further so he could see Naythin. When Dean looked back at him Tag shrugged. “About an hour.” 

Dean looked back at Naythin and gave a curt nod of his head in agreement with Tag’s summation of the time. “Do you...are you gonna come out here,” he turned slightly toward the living room, though his eyes never left Naythin, before turning back toward him again, “or…?” 

An hour? That’s it? It felt like a hell of a lot longer. When Dean asked him if he was going to go into the living room, Naythin chewed on the inside of his cheek for a minute before nodding and giving a barely there shrug of one shoulder. Pushing away from the wall, he closed the gap that separated him from Dean. Wrapping one arm around his waist, Naythin leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Sorry.” The single word barely louder than a whisper meant only for Dean’s ears. Pulling his arm away, Naythin hugged the wall as he walked the rest of the way down the hall and turned into the kitchen. He went to the fridge, pulled the door open and took out a bottle of Gatorade. Closing the fridge, he twisted the cap off, raised the bottle to his lips and took a long pull. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Naythin’s waist when he did the same. He wanted to grab onto Naythin and never let go, but he didn’t want to push him. Tag had said to go slow, so he was trying, but God it was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. His eyes slipped closed when Naythin leaned his head on his shoulder and he’d been about to wrap his other arm around Naythin when he apologized. He gave his head the barest of shakes. “Nothin’ to be sorry for,” he whispered back. When Naythin pulled his arm away, Dean felt the loss like a part of himself had been suddenly cut off. So much so that he gasped in a soft breath that he tried like hell to hide despite the fact that he hadn’t even been ready for it himself. He walked with Naythin down the rest of the hall, though there was a good three feet between them. When Naythin went into the kitchen, Dean couldn’t help pausing in his steps and watching as Naythin got a drink out of the refrigerator. Well, at least he hadn’t reverted back to asking for drinks rather than helping himself to them. He lowered his eyes when Naythin turned his way, not wanting to be caught staring at him like he’d never seen a guy get a drink from the fridge before. How lame was he? He looked over at Tag briefly before turning his head and looking at Naythin. “You uh, you wanna come sit on the couch?” he inquired with a jerk of his head toward it. 

Tag tried his best not to watch Naythin, Dean on the other hand was in rare form and he wished like hell he had a camera because no one else would ever believe him. The mighty Hunter was well into chick-flick territory. Not that it was a bad thing, hell, it might even be a good thing, especially for Naythin right now, but it was still odd to witness. 

Recapping the bottle, Naythin nodded as he started to walk into the living room. Walking around the coffee table, he nodded briefly to Tag as he headed for the corner the two sectional pieces met. He had to remind himself at least half a dozen times to _NOT_ sit in the corner like he used to do at Ellen’s place. Setting the bottle on the coffee table, Naythin sat down and pushed himself as far into the corner as he could keeping his legs out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. If he didn’t have to get up to get it, he would have grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it. He wasn’t cold. It was comfortable in the cabin with the A/C going. Naythin felt very vulnerable and exposed. Not to mention embarrassed for what happened in front of Tag. 

Dean waited until Naythin sat down before walking around the coffee table to sit down near Naythin’s feet. He laid a hand on Naythin’s ankles and turned his attention to the beer he’d been drinking, as Tag handed it to him. He mumbled a _thanks_ to Tag and tipped the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull despite not really being thirsty. If he got drunk enough maybe he wouldn’t be so overly sensitive about everything Naythin did. Maybe he’d stop worrying so much. Maybe he’d relax. Yeah, probably not...to any of those, but it was worth a shot. 

Tag looked over at Naythin and smiled. “So, you know any good channels on this thing?” he inquired as he picked up the remote and held it out for Naythin to take. “I can’t find shit. But then, it is one of Bobby’s cabins.” He huffed softly, one corner of his lips lifting into a lopsided smirk. 

Naythin stared at the remote for a minute half expecting the thing to bite him before he reached out and took it from Tag’s hand. Turning it around in his hand so it was facing the right direction, he hit the guide button and started scrolling down one channel at a time. “Ellen had better channels.” Stopping at the History Channel, Naythin tossed the remote on the couch between himself and Tag. Glancing at Dean, he shifted his legs closer to him. 

Dean nodded in agreement with Naythin’s summation of the channel issue. “She really did. I dunno how in that rustic little place but yeah.” He shifted his hand further up Naythin’s legs when Naythin moved closer. For the first time in over an hour, Dean started to relax a little, not a lot, just...a little. 

Glancing over at Tag, Naythin sighed before he shifted closer to Dean. Leaning his upper arm and shoulder against Dean’s, Naythin moved his hand to the top of Dean’s thigh. He didn’t want to weird Tag out by going overboard with the PDA but, he needed to be as close to Dean as he could right now. At least for a little while until he calmed down and the ghosts of his panic attack and the flashback disappeared. “Tag. I uh…” Licking his lips nervously, Naythin glanced over at the sniper. “I’m uh...sorry...about before. It’s been awhile since it’s happened.” 

Dean shifted closer to Naythin and slowly, so Naythin could see every move, wrapped an arm around Naythin’s shoulders and pulled him in close to his side. Hell, if he thought Naythin would let him he’d pull the guy right over onto his lap. He looked up at Naythin’s face when he addressed Tag and then his eyes moved to Tag as the sniper responded. 

Tag looked over at Naythin when he addressed him, both brows lifted in unison. When Naythin apologized he waved it off. “Dude, if that’s the worst you do, you got nothin’ to worry about. Hell, I have moments when I still duck for cover under the bed.” Desert Storm wasn’t as easy as it had sounded to most people. The war being televised, the way it was, made it seem a lot less brutal than the reality. Tag had seen a lot of his platoon die in that war, and there was nothing _Hollywood_ about it. It was horrific and scary and...well, brutal. It was war. “Don’t worry, man, we’re cool.” He grinned at Naythin and gave a curt nod before returning his attention to the television.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>  
> 
> **BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!**
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean smiled softly at Naythin and gently tugged him a little closer. “If uh, if you wanna talk about it,” he nodded as he searched Naythin’s eyes, “I’m here. We could uh, we could go into one of the other rooms if you wanted.” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded again. “Jus’ an offer, nothin’ more.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin glanced at Tag quickly. “No. No, it’s okay.” He didn’t want Dean to find out it was what Tag had done that triggered the panic attack and the flashback. Maybe after everyone left, he’d tell Dean about it. Maybe. 

Dean was a little disappointed that Naythin didn’t feel he could share it with him, but he didn’t push and instead nodded his head in acceptance of Naythin’s decision. “Okay. Well, the offer stands if you change yer mind.” He turned his attention back to the television and pulled his legs up, one at a time, bracing his feet up on the coffee table and crossing them at the ankle. 

After watching the history of the M1 A1 Abrams tank and a documentary on Winston Churchill, Naythin couldn’t take it anymore. Lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder, he slid to the edge of the couch and pushed to his feet. “I need something to drink. You guys want anything?” 

Dean looked down at his empty beer bottle sitting on the coffee table and then up at Naythin. “Another beer?” 

Tag snickered half under his breath as he looked over at Dean before lifting his eyes to Naythin. “I could go for a beer too. You guys got anything to munch on? I’m starving.” 

Naythin stopped and slowly turned when Dean asked for a beer. Huh. Turning to Tag, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Tag asked for a beer as well. “I thought you didn’t drink, Hadley? Dulls the senses an’ all that?” Walking into the kitchen, Naythin looked back at Dean before disappearing behind the fridge door. Taking out two beers, another bottle of Gatorade, he closed the door and reached up on top of the fridge for the bag of pretzels. Carrying everything back to the living room, Naythin set his load on the table. Handing Tag his beer, he carried his Gatorade and Dean’s beer back to where they’d been sitting leaving the pretzels on the coffee table in front of Tag. 

Dean looked over at Tag with a quirked brow when the sniper asked for a beer. “Who are you and what have you done with Tag Hadley?”

Tag scoffed. “It’s Thanksgiving!” He retorted, “I can have _one_ beer. I’m not twelve.”

“Wouldn’t know, I was drinkin’ by the age of twelve,” Dean drawled. 

Tag picked up a magazine off the table and threw it at Dean. 

Deflecting the magazine with one hand, Dean chuckled lightly. “Asshole,” he huffed softly. Looking up, he met Naythin’s gaze for a split second before he disappeared behind the refrigerator door. He looked back at Tag and quirked a brow as he nodded toward Naythin. 

Tag turned his head to look toward the open fridge then back at Dean and shook his head. _Just leave it be, Winchester. Don’t push him._ He hoped the message got through to Dean despite his not saying anything. 

Dean looked up when Naythin walked back into the living room and smiled softly at him as he handed over the beer and took a seat on the couch next to him. He placed a hand, slowly on Naythin’s thigh. “It’s jus’ me,” he whispered and winked at Naythin as he turned his head to fully look at him. 

After reclaiming his spot on the couch, Naythin leaned against Dean’s side. He glanced down at Dean’s hand on his thigh and nodded. Nodding, Naythin’s eyebrows bunched for a moment when Dean winked at him. He wasn’t sure what that was all about. Looking over at Tag, Naythin waited until he set the beer bottle on the coffee table before speaking. He didn’t want the guy to choke. “How close are you to finding Tristan?” 

Tag nearly swallowed his tongue as his wide eyes darted between Naythin and Dean. _Holy shit!_ He cleared his throat as he opened the bag of pretzels and tried to think of something encouraging to say. “Um, well, not really very close.” Oh yeah, that was encouraging. He looked over at Dean and back at Naythin. “Like I uh said before, I’ve been chasin’ my tail a lot.” He lowered his eyes to the coffee table. “As soon as I think I’ve got him I find out that I just missed him.” God, that sounded familiar. His eyes widened for a moment before going back to their normal size as he gave a slight shrug of one shoulder and tipped his head to the side toward it. “That is except for a couple of times when he just disappeared off the map on me. One minute I’d hear he was in this town or that only for him to just...disappear.” He shook his head and looked back up at Naythin. “It’s the only way I can describe it. I’m sorry as hell, man. Trust me, I’m not gonna stop lookin’. I _will_ get this bastard. I promise.” 

Dean looked down at the coffee table like he’d never seen it before. The more Tag talked the more he started putting two and two together. Shit. Shit. Shit. Well, it was a good damn thing that they’d moved from Ellen’s place if it was him that he’d felt outside those couple of times. 

Nodding, Naythin looked down at the bottle he was holding in his hands. “So, basically, you have no idea where he is.” Looking over at Tag, he raised both eyebrows. “Am I right?” Okay, maybe this...Tristan was running scared. He had to know Dean would be looking for him so, it made sense he’d be moving around more now than before. It still didn’t make Naythin feel any better. He wanted the fucker dead. Now. 

Tag glanced over at Dean and then back at Naythin as he shook his head. “No. No, I don’t. I’m sorry.” 

“I think I do. Or did,” Dean interjected as he looked up from the coffee table and over at Tag. He didn’t want to look over at Naythin, he could already imagine the fear in his eyes. “I uh...when we were at Ellen’s cabin...there were a couple times that I could swear somethin’ was out there...jus’ watchin’ the cabin. I dunno what it was for sure but...it’s possible…” 

Naythin fumbled the Gatorade bottle a couple times before he was able to get a grip on it. Thank God it was closed or they’d be wearing it. “What?” Bracing against the couch, Naythin turned so he was facing Dean. “Now, you bring this up? After we’re gone? Why didn’t you call Tag or...Hell...anyone? That sonofabitch could be dead right now!” Tossing the bottle on the coffee table, Naythin pushed to his feet. “God damnit!” Walking around the table, he started pacing the length of the kitchen from the laundry room to the table and back again. One hand raised, fingers raking over his short spiked hair. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Because, like I said, I dunno for sure that it was him. If I’d of called Tag to come back to Ellen’s cabin from wherever he was and it wasn’t him, it would have set us back...possibly weeks if not months. In case you forgot, we kinda do this shit for a living, it could have been anything out there. And...someone else did know. I told Ellen that somethin’ was out there. It was why I made sure she had somethin’ with her that night.” 

“It _could_ have been anything. Odds are, it was him! Damn it!” Dropping his head to his chest, Naythin continued to pace the kitchen. When Dean said he’d told Ellen, Naythin stopped dead and stared at Dean, his mouth hanging open. “You told Ellen.” Nodding, Naythin turned and walked down the hall to the bedroom their clothes were kept and closed the door. He was tempted to slam it but he knew himself better than that. Ripping the blanket off the bed, he walked around it, dropped it on the floor and sat down with his back to the wall, legs pulled up and forearms resting on his knees. Naythin knew it had to be Tristan at Ellen’s cabin. Who or what else could it be? It was in the middle of nowhere and if some _thing_ had wanted a piece of them, it would have made itself known and not just watched. 

“Shit,” Dean swore softly as he pulled to his feet and headed down the hall. Reaching the bedroom he paused outside the closed bedroom door. “Naythin?” he called through the wood door. “Naythin, I was only trying to protect you. I’m sorry.” He reached for the doorknob and turned it, slowly pushing the door open. He stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him. “Naythin, I’m not gonna let him touch you, I promise you that. An’ no, I didn’t know what it was that was out there. I didn’t. What Tag said though...that Tristan just disappeared sometimes...it clicked.” 

Nodding his head, Naythin picked at the tape holding his two broken fingers together. “You didn’ even try to find out. You let it sit out there, whatever _it_ was.” Lifting his head, Naythin looked over the bed at Dean. “It was Tristan. I know it.” 

“What did you want me to do? Scare the hell out of you back then? Back before you would even let me touch you half the time? And then if it wasn’t him, then what? All I knew was that somethin’ was out there. I could feel it. But then, later it’d be gone. It uh, it was why I wanted to leave Ellen’s cabin. I know I said it was because of the cop but it wasn’t, not really.” 

“If he found us there, he’ll find us here.” 

Dean slowly made his way over to Naythin, but stayed an arms length away from him as he curled his legs in and sat down on the floor. “Unless it _wasn’t_ him. It could have been anything, Naythin, you know that.” 

Turning his head to look at Dean, Naythin sighed. “Since when has anything given up the chance to take a pot shot at us?” 

Dean looked at the floor and traced the pattern of the wood with one finger as he gave a slight nod of his head. Naythin was right. If it had been anything else, why just watch? Why not do whatever it was it was going to do? It’s not like these things would have cared that Naythin wasn’t up to fighting off a...whatever. He heaved a heavy sigh and lifted his head. “It doesn’t matter, what I said still stands. I’m not gonna let him get anywhere near you. I’ll do whatever I have to in order to make sure that doesn’t happen.” 

Dropping his head, Naythin raised one hand and ran it over the top of his head to the back of his neck and up again. The tips of his fingers digging into his scalp just hear the top of his head. Lowering his arm, he raised his head letting it fall back against the wall with a soft thud. “Ya need to stop sayin’ that. I can’...” Shaking his head, Naythin licked his bottom lip. “Jus’ stop, okay?” 

“What do you want me to say, Naythin? That I’m jus’ gonna let the sonofabitch walk in here?” Dean responded, a slight growl in his voice. 

“I didn’ say that an’...no. I know you wouldn’t let him jus’ walk in. I lost you when you went to Hell. I lost you when Tristan said they’d killed you.” Shaking his head, Naythin looked over at Dean without turning his head. “I can’ lose you again and I know damn good and well that that is exactly what would happen. I’m a selfish bastard. I admit it. I don’ want to lose you. Not again. I can’. I need you with me an’ not because I’m fucked in the head. I love you. I can’ do… _this_ without you. I can’ live without you. I won’t.” 

“Yeah well, right back at ya,” Dean responded. He realized that was about as eloquent as when he’d went all through how scared he was to go to Hell and how the only one that could get him out of it was himself, and all the little asshole managed to say was “And me.” That was his big hero/never fear speech, _“And me.”_ He huffed softly to himself and mentally shook himself out of those memories and turned his attention back to the here and now. “I can’t live without you, and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna let some bastard vampire lay a hand on you ever again. Not as long as I live and breathe.” He shook his head. “No way. It’s not happenin’. And, I love you too. Enough to do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe.” 

For one fleeting moment, Naythin thought he’d actually gotten through to Dean until the last of what he said. Sighing heavily, Naythin’s shoulders slumped. Closing his eyes, he gave his head a barely there shake. “Yeah.” Naythin was quiet for a minute before opening his eyes and staring across the room. “So, I’m suppose to live without you, again. Ya know that’s not gonna happen, right?” 

Dean stared at Naythin in something akin to disbelief. “Why does everyone immediately assume I’m gonna die? Ya know, I am a professional. I have actually managed to kill the… _whatever_ and not die doin’ it.” 

“I will do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe. That is Dean Winchester for I will gladly sacrifice myself to do it. Ya don’ believe me? Ask Tag. I know how you think, Dean. You put yerself in front of the bullet, blade or...whatever without thinking about what it will do to the rest of us that’re left behind.” 

“Naythin,” Dean sighed heavily and shook his head, his lips pressed into a thin line. Lifting both hands he scrubbed them over his face before finally letting them fall into his lap again. “What do you want me to say?” 

“Nothing. You’ll just find a loophole to get around it.” Pushing to his feet, Naythin stepped around Dean and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Pulling one of the chairs out, he dropped into it. Resting his elbows on the table, he lowered his head cradling it on the palms of his hands. 

When Naythin got up and walked out of the room, Dean probably had the biggest gobsmacked look on his face ever. He stared after Naythin before slowly letting himself fall over backward on the floor with a low groan. Nothin’ like being in the doghouse for tryin’ to take care of the person you love. Awesome. 

Tag stayed where he was when Dean got up to follow after Naythin. He thought that it was probably a bad idea, but he kept his opinions to himself and concentrated, as much as possible on the TV instead of the couple fighting around him. He was really starting to feel like the third wheel and that maybe he should just get back on the road. The faster he was out of there the faster he could get back to trying to find this Tristan. When Naythin walked out of the bedroom he tried not to look like he was looking at Naythin while looking at him in an attempt to judge just how bad things were. When Naythin plopped into one of the chairs in the kitchen, Tag made his decision. Pulling to his feet he gathered up his trash and walked into the kitchen tossing the Coke can and beer bottle away as well as folding over the bag of pretzels, so they didn’t get stale, before setting them on the counter. “Listen, I think I’m just gonna go on an’ get outta yer hair. The quicker I’m back on the road the faster I might find this sonofabitch, right?” He flashed a slight, faked smile. “I’ll uh, I’ll just go tell Dean I’m gonna head out an’ grab my stuff,” he mused as he lifted a hand and jammed a thumb back over his shoulder toward the hallway. 

Lifting his head, Naythin looked up at Tag. Shaking his head, he pushed the chair back and stood to his feet. “Tag, c’mon man. Don’ leave. I’m sorry about… _this_.” Sighing heavily, he raised a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m jus’ frustrated, that’s all. Dean keeps sayin’ he’ll do whatever he has to, to keep me safe. We all know that means givin’ himself up without thinkin’ about the aftermath. I know...it’s Dean, okay? Trust me. I’ve been listenin’ to that since we were kids but, now...I don’ know. I can’ keep hearin’ it not after what happened. If Tristan gets a hold of him somehow…” Droppin’ his head, Naythin blew out a long breath as he stared at the floor. 

“Dean’ll find a way out. It’s Dean,” Tag shrugged a shoulder. “The man puts Captain Jack to shame. I dunno how shit just accidentally goes his way, but it does. Sometimes after a lot of blood and pain but, eventually, it gets there.” 

Stepping back to the counter, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. He knew Tag was right. It didn’t make him feel any better but, he knew he was right. “I know. I can’ lose him again.” Lifting his head, Naythin locked eyes with Tag. “You know how he was after Violet got a hold of him. Tristan isn’t as bad, but if he gets his hands on Dean, he’ll pull every trick outta the book that bitch taught him. He knows Dean. He knows you...Bobby...Ellen. What that little bastard did to me’ll be nothin’ compared to what he does to Dean. You know it as well as I do.” 

Tag couldn’t argue that fact. He remembered how fucked over, literally, Dean had been when he’d found him in that alleyway after he’d broken free from Violet. He wanted to strangle Sam for just leaving Dean there like that. To this day, if he ever saw the sonofabitch he’d probably shoot him. Nothing that would kill him, but something that would definitely hurt like hell. And, if it left Sam with a limp Tag wouldn’t be too broken up about it. He hated to think that way about Dean’s brother but he was pretty sure that the Winchesters had taken home the wrong baby where that certain Winchester was concerned. “I’m not completely convinced that Violet died when Dean hit her. Think about it, she’s a vampire. Granted he hit her with a solid iron candelabra but...he didn’t stab her with it through the heart or cut off her head. It might have taken her a long time to heal, hell she might not be healed yet for all we know, but…” He shook his head as he crossed his own arms over his chest. “I just can’t see it.” 

“I didn’t see or hear any women. If she’s not dead, she’s off somewhere lickin’ her wounds an’ hidin’. I don’ know how...old Tristan is so I’m sure she made him before she grabbed Dean. She had to have stuck around long enough to tell her _son_ all about him...about us, all of us.” Sniffing quickly, Naythin shifted his weight leaning one hip against the counter. “Dean said he...he thought something was watchin’ Ellen’s cabin. More than once. It’s why he wanted us to move. The cop was part of it but, not all of it. It was Tristan. I know it was. When he told me, I got pissed. He should have told you...had you come an’ check it out. He told Ellen but, she didn’t do anything about it.” 

“Ellen’s not a Hunter,” Tag responded. His arms fell from across his chest and his eyes went wide the second those words were out, as if he didn’t know where they had come from. “If you _ever_ tell her I said that I will throw you under the bus so fast,” he warned as he pointed at Naythin. Holy shit! That was a good way to get buckshot in yer ass. 

“I’m not gonna tell her that! I like breathing. Anyway, she should have said something. I know it was Tristan because nothing is going to just watch a couple’a Hunters like that.” Pushing away from the counter, Naythin walked into the living room to get his Gatorade. Picking it up off the coffee table, he walked back into the kitchen twisting the cap off and taking a long pull. 

“I can tell you right now why Dean didn’t call me. A couple of reasons actually. A, he wants to take care of you himself. It was hard enough knowing he wasn’t the one to find you. And B, if it wasn’t Tristan then he would be pulling me off the Hunt for nothin’. He wouldn’t take that chance until he knew for certain what he was dealing with. I know someone better than me who I can call and have him sort of… _sniff around_. If Tristan’s nearby this guy will know a lot faster than any of us will.” 

Tag telling Naythin Dean wanted to take care of him wasn’t exactly a news flash. The part about pulling Tag off the Hunt wasn’t either, since Dean had said the same thing. When Tag said he knew someone better than him, Naythin huffed loudly as he set the bottle of Gatorade on the counter and leaned back against it. “There is no one better than you when it comes to Huntin’ vampires, Tag.” 

Tag huffed softly. “You can thank yer husband for that. But uh, I don’t mean a Hunter. I mean a vampire. Dayton. He’ll know the second Tristan comes within a hundred miles of wherever he’s standin’.” 

“He’s Violet’s son. What makes you think he’s going to help?” 

“The fact that he tries to do good things in an attempt to counteract all of the bad that other vampires do. And the fact,” Tag sighed softly, “I know he’ll do anything that I ask him to.” 

Naythin eyed Tag for a couple minutes before nodding slowly. He didn’t trust Dayton. He never met him but, he was a vampire and Violet’s son so that was two huge strikes against him. “Uh huh and what if Mommy Dearest shows up? Is he gonna still be so quick to hand her over because I gotta tell ya...I may have wanted her dead before because of what she did to Dean but now?” Huffing loudly, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, I want her dead even more. I want to take her head personally.” 

“I doubt Violet would be so bold. Like you said, if she’s alive she’s somewhere licking her wounds and rejuvenating. Somewhere in the soil of her homeland. If not actually back in her homeland.” Tag crossed his arms back over his chest. “And getting back here from France is going to take her a while. No, Dayton’s one flaw is that he loves his Mother...but I raised him, so…” he shrugged a shoulder. 

“So? You raised him but, he’s still a vampire, Tag.” Naythin never liked vampires to begin with. Now, he had a deep seated hatred for them. There was no such thing as a _good_ vampire.

Tag nodded. “It’s true, he is but...I trust him.” He shrugged a shoulder. “To a point. The only exception being when it comes to Violet. Anyone else?” He shook his head. “Dayton won’t turn on us.” 

Dean had laid there on the floor of the spare room for a while, listening to the low drone of conversation coming from the other room. At least Tag managed to get Naythin talking. It was a helluva lot better than he’d done. Well, talking past being pissed off anyway. He finally sat up and climbed to his feet, making his way up the hallway he paused and listened to Tag trying to sell Dayton to Naythin. He huffed softly and shook his head as he continued up the hallway. “He’s under the delusion that just because he raised the little bastard that Dayton actually cares about him.” 

Hearing Dean’s voice, Naythin pushed away from the counter and walked over to him. Wrapping his arms around him, he buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck. “M’sorry.” Giving his head a small shake, he tightened his grip on Dean. “I shouldn’t have walked out like that.” 

When Naythin headed for him, Dean took a hesitant step back. _Oh shit,_ he thought as he tensed preparing for either the punch or the slap that was coming. To say that he was a little taken aback when Naythin simply wrapped his arms around him would be an understatement. _Uh...okay…_ He didn’t bother to take the time to try and understand what was going on and instead wrapped his own arms immediately around Naythin, hugging Naythin up against him. “S’okay,” he whispered as he ran a hand up and down along Naythin’s back over his T-shirt.

He held onto Dean for a couple minutes before lifting his chin and pressing his lips to Dean’s neck. “I love you.” Pulling his head back, Naythin lowered one arm to his side keeping the other around Dean’s waist. Looking over at Tag, Naythin tightened his arm around Dean. “When’s the last time you talked to Dayton?” 

“I love you too,” Dean responded gently. He was reluctant to release Naythin, even if it was with one arm, but he wasn’t about to force Naythin into anything he didn’t want. He’d lived through three years of that already. 

Tag looked over at the couple his eyes darting between the two before finally resting on Naythin. “Right after you were found. When the bites matched, Dean was convinced that it was Dayton who had done this to you. So, I went out there to see him, It’s how I found out the bastard’s name.” 

“Wait. Are you tryin’ to tell me that Dayton _knows_ Tristan? What the hell, Tag?!” Naythin’s fingers curled into a tight fist around a handful of Dean’s shirt.

“Yes but,” Tag huffed and looked at Dean for help, when he didn’t get any he glared at Dean before looking back at Naythin. “Dayton and Desiree are Violet’s biological offspring. She actually gave birth to them. They are aware of every other _son_ or _daughter_ that their Mother _makes_. It’s not like Dayton’s had Tristan over to watch the game for fuck’s sake. He knew because I told him what had happened to you and he came to one conclusion, Tristan. He said that he was Violet’s favorite protégé and that Violet spent most of her time with him. She often compared Dayton to Tristan and asked him why he couldn’t be more like Tristan. Apparently Dayton told her the truth, that he wasn’t into incest with his Mother and that he’d been raised by a Hunter. So how was he supposed to be like the little savage that she had sired?” 

Naythin didn’t care about Violet’s family tree. The fact that Tag told his pet vampire what happened to him really pissed Naythin off. “What. Did. You. Tell. Him.?” Taking his arm from around Dean’s waist, Naythin lowered it to his side as he stared at Tag. Both hands balled into tight fists turning his knuckles white. He didn’t even feel the rapidly growing ache from the two healing broken fingers on his right hand. It was bad enough Naythin’s _family_ knew what had happened to him. 

Tag looked from Naythin to Dean and cocked his head to the side. “Any time you wanna join in, be my guest,” he spat sarcastically. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and turned toward Naythin. “Baby...” Oh shit, this was gonna be bad, he could feel it. “When I saw you and when I found out about the bite marks from the doc, I just knew it was Vi all over again, and since she’s dead; it could only be someone she made. The first one that popped into my head, because I knew him from years ago was Dayton. I told Tag to kill the sonofabitch or I would...remember?” He turned and looked back at Tag. “Yer turn.” 

Tag narrowed his eyes at Dean but remained silent on the matter as he turned his attention to Naythin. “I went to Dayton’s home and I questioned him...for hours. I told him the basics of what happened to you. The bites, the rape, the whippings, stuff that are all Violet’s old M.O.’s. I didn’t go into detail. Hell, I didn’t even know any real detail. It was just from that and…” He looked from Naythin to Dean and back. “Okay, don’t get mad. Dean doesn’t even know this part but...I went to the place you were found an’...an’ I took one of the cuffs with me. Dayton got one whiff of that thing and he _knew_ who it was.” 

Naythin didn’t take his eyes off Tag even when Dean was talking. Shaking his head, Naythin clenched his fists tighter. “She’s not dead. Tag said she’s off lickin’ her wounds somewhere.” When Tag said he’d told Dayton about the bite marks, the beatings and Naythin being raped, he saw red. “You sonofabitch. You had no right tellin’ him that. You had no right tellin’ ANYONE! Don’ get mad? Oh, I’m beyond not gettin’ mad. Details? You want details....How’s this for details.” Lifting his hand over his shoulder, Naythin pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Turning his back on Tag, he pointed over his shoulder. “Take a picture so Dayton can compare it to what his mother used to do.” His chest and sides heaved as if he’d just run a marathon. 

Tag didn’t need to look, he remembered Dayan’s back and sides, his thighs and every other part of his body that he actually _allowed_ Violet to whip and beat until he was bloody and too weak to stand. His eyes swung to Dean and Tag swallowed hard. He had effectively worn out his welcome, that much was clear. He wasn’t sure how else he was going to get information if he didn’t tell the facts he knew. It’s not like he told Dayton Naythin’s name or anything. He pulled away from the counter and walked over to get his rifle where he’d leaned it against the couch. “I’m sorry as hell, Naythin. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was jus’ doin’ my job. I’m sorry.” He looked over at Dean. “I’m just gonna head out. I should get back to tryin’ to find Tristan anyway.” 

Dean’s eyes widened to the size of silver dollar pancakes when Tag said he went to where they’d found Naythin and had gotten one of the cuffs they’d used on Naythin. His own hands clenched and unclenched. He knew Tag was good at what he did, and he knew he was thorough as hell, but he’d never dreamed that Tag would find the place that Naythin had been held let alone taking something that had been used on Naythin. When Naythin started yelling, his eyes darted to him and he had to shake himself mentally to get out of the one track mindset he’d been in a moment before. He stepped over to Naythin and wrapped his arms around him, not caring if Naythin liked it or not, not right now, not in this instance. “It’s okay. I gotcha,” he soothed softly. When Tag said he was going to leave Dean gave a curt nod. Maybe it was for the best, the last person in the world he wanted upset was Naythin and if that meant Tag had to leave then so be it. 

“Just doin’ yer job.” Nodding, Naythin huffed as he shook his head. “Did ya go ‘round tellin’ people what Violet did to Dean?” 

Tag looked from Naythin to Dean and down to the floor. That had been different, they’d known who did it. Not to mention, Dean thought he’d killed her. Case closed. “No. I didn’t. We didn’t have to track down Violet so...No.” 

“Would you have told ANYONE what she’d done to Dean if you had to… _track her down_? Now is not the time to lie to me, Tag.” Naythin’s eyes narrowed as he stared hard at the sniper. 

“Yeah,” Tag responded as he nodded. “I would have if I had to find out who the hell had done it. Yeah. Just like with you, no names, no details. Just the basics.” 

“You think for one second no one would have figured out who you were talkin’ about? You know as well as I do how Hunters talk. How fast shit spreads! You wouldn't have said anything about Dean. Me? You got no problem tellin’ yer pet vampire what was done to me. Thanks.” Pushing out of Dean’s arms, Naythin turned and walked down the hall to the bedroom. This time he did slam the door as hard as he could. 

“Thanks for all the support,” Tag spat, glaring at Dean. 

“Hey, there was no use in both of us gettin’ kicked out,” Dean responded with a shrug. “Hold on an’ I’ll get yer bag.” 

Tag nodded. “Thanks.” The truth of the matter was, he hadn’t lied, he would have done the exact same things no matter who the victim was. There was no telling that to Naythin though so he didn’t continue to try. 

Dean turned and headed down the hall to the spare room and grabbed Tag’s bag off the end of the bed. He walked back down the hall and handed it over to the sniper. “I’m sorry, man.” 

Tag shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Thanks for the drinks and the pretzels. Tell Naythin I’m sorry, y’know, when he’s not plottin’ my death.” 

Dean huffed softly and nodded. “Yeah, okay, I will.” He stepped forward as Tag shouldered the duffel strap and the strap to his rifle. He opened his arms and gave the sniper a hug, clapping him on the back. “Happy Thanksgiving, man.” 

Tag huffed softly. “Yeah,” he muttered with a lift of his brows and a slight roll of his eyes. “Maybe some greasy spoon’ll be havin’ a Thanksgiving day special or somethin’.” 

“You could only hope,” Dean agreed as he followed Tag out the door and down the steps of the porch. He didn’t go any further than that however in case Naythin needed him. He watched Tag open the truck door and toss his bag inside before climbing up into the cab and closing the door. He waved to Tag as he pulled the truck around and got it headed down the long driveway. He stood there watching, until Tag’s truck disappeared from sight. Turning around, he slowly climbed the steps onto the porch and opened the door. Walking inside, he closed and locked the door behind him. 

When Naythin heard Tag’s truck start, he walked over to the window. Pushing the curtain to the side, he watched as the truck backed out of the parking spot next to the Impala and head down the driveway. When it was out of sight, he let the curtain fall back and walked out of the bedroom. Going into the kitchen, Naythin opened the cabinet next to the sink and pulled out the bottle of whisky. Taking a glass from the cabinet, he poured half a glass and set the bottle on the counter. Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a long pull. Not stopping until the burn on his throat was too much and he had to come up for air. Growling softly, he reached for the bottle and replaced what he’d just drank from the glass. He hadn’t had any alcohol in just over three years. It was not going to take him long to get drunk. 

Dean stopped as he walked inside and looked over at Naythin for a minute before continuing past him on into the living room. He grabbed up the remote control and started channel surfing. Truth be told, he would have done the exact same thing that Tag had. It was the only real way to get any answers. Granted, like Tag said, you don’t say any names, you be as vague as you can, but something like this, even vague was risqué. 

Naythin didn’t stop drinking until the bottle was empty. He’d stopped using the glass when drinking straight from the bottle was easier and quicker. Reaching for the bottle of pain pills, he shook out two and washed them down with the remaining whisky. Tossing the empty bottle in the trash, he turned toward the living room. Grabbing onto the edge of the counter, he steadied himself before walking to the couch and dropping down on it. Leaning his head against the back cushion, he raised one arm and covered his eyes with it. 

Dean turned his head toward Naythin when he plopped down onto the couch and watched him for a minute before looking back at the television. “Feel better?” he inquired with a glance Naythin’s way before looking back at the TV again. 

Rolling his head back and forth, Naythin huffed. “M’still sober and conscious.” Lowering his arm, Naythin let gravity pull him over. Sliding the rest of the way along the couch, he rested his head on Dean’s lap. 

Dean picked up his arm and moved it out of the way when Naythin practically fell over onto the couch and his lap. He ran his hand down the side of Naythin’s head, his fingertips dragging through his short cropped hair. “Yer definitely not still _completely_ sober,” he corrected. 

Next to Dean, Tag was the one person he trusted above everyone else. Naythin felt betrayed. Not only had Tag told a complete stranger what had happened to him but, he’d told another vampire. Not just any vampire but, one that was _related_ and knew Tristan. You didn’t need details to know what a rape or beatings or even whippings were like. What wounds were left behind both physical and mental. 

Lifting his arm, he placed his hand on top of Dean’s thigh. Tucking the fingers of his free hand between the couch cushion and Dean’s leg, Naythin shifted until his back was pressed against the couch. Sliding his hand to the inside of Dean’s thigh, Naythin sighed. “You pissed at me, too?” 

“Too? Who all exactly do you think are pissed at you?”

“Tag an’ you.” 

“Tag was never mad at you. An’ I’m not mad at you either.” 

Nodding against Dean’s leg, Naythin tightened his grip on Dean’s thigh. He wasn’t entirely sure he believed that Dean wasn’t mad at him. Tag had left so he couldn’t exactly ask him. He didn’t have to. 

Dean continued to comb his fingers through Naythin’s short locks. “Yes?” he inquired of Naythin’s nod with a lift of both brows. “Yes, what?” 

“M’glad yer not mad at me. I mean, I _hope_ yer really not mad at me. Never liked it when you were mad at me.” Sniffing quietly, Naythin tucked his chin, pushing his head against Dean’s hand. 

Dean slowly shook his head. “I’m not mad at you, baby. Tag isn’t mad at you either. He left because you were upset. He didn’t want to hang around and make it any worse. Kind of the three strikes rule. An’ yeah, I knew he was gonna leave earlier too.” It was what Tag did. If he couldn’t shoot it then he didn’t want to fight with it. He tended to duck out of personal confrontations if at all possible. When it wasn’t possible, he was a damn good fighter but he just hated doing it. Maybe it was why he became a sniper, no face to face, it was all done long range. 

Keeping his head on Dean’s lap, Naythin pulled his hand out from under his leg and rolled onto his stomach. Wrapping his arm around Dean’s lower back, Naythin grumped when Dean said Tag left because Naythin was _upset_. That was putting it mildly. Sighing heavily, he pushed the back of his head against Dean’s abdomen. “Keep doin’ that. I miss you doin’ that.” 

Dean continued to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair in silence for a long while, the better part of a TV show to be exact. “‘Course, you know that if it was anyone else, we would have done the same thing,” he mused as he looked down at Naythin. “I know, it’s different because it’s you and not some victim that we don’t know and barely care about but...it is normal protocol.” He wasn’t trying to start a fight or make Naythin feel bad, he just wanted to put that out there. Maybe with everything he’d been through Naythin had forgotten how they use to work a case, he didn’t really know and it wasn’t like Naythin was into sharing much where that was concerned.

Naythin dozed lightly. Every time he’d start to really fall asleep, he’d jerk himself awake. He was on his stomach. He hadn’t slept that way in a very long time. Nothing good came from being on his stomach. The only reason he managed to stay laying the way he was, was because he knew Dean was right there. It was Dean’s fingers running slowly through his short hair. No one else was in the cabin. The TV was on and that helped to keep him in the here and now and not falling into a flashback. Tightening his arm around Dean’s back, Naythin took hold of the hem of Dean’s t-shirt between his fingers and slowly closed them around it. “M’not some case. There’s a difference.” 

Dean didn’t argue that fact, it was true. Naythin _wasn’t_ some case. But sadly, the way a Hunter would handle it, any Hunter, is the same. “I know yer not, baby. I know.” He continued to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair as he turned his attention to the television as the old black and white version of The Mummy started. 

Naythin kept his eyes closed as he listened to the movie. He didn’t need to see the screen to know what was going on. Dean had this thing for old monster movies and an even bigger obsession with “B” rated horror movies so Naythin knew exactly what was happening in the movie just by listening to the music and dialogue. “Ya think we’ll be able to fake Ellen out tomorrow?” 

“Honestly?” Dean inquired with a lift of his brows though he didn’t take his eyes off the television screen. He shook his head as his brows fell. “Nope. It’s Ellen.” 

“Shit.” They were going to be a captive audience; just the three of them in the middle of nowhere with Ellen grilling them every five minutes. 

“Yeah, I was hopin’ that with Tag here he could run interference but…” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “We’ll just lie as best as we can an’ hope like hell she buys it.” 

“I screwed that all to Hell, didn’t I?” Huffing, Naythin nuzzled his cheek against Dean’s leg. 

Dean shrugged and used his other hand to comb through Naythin’s hair while the hand that had been doing the job tucked itself under Naythin’s arm, holding him closer against Dean’s stomach. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll come up with somethin’. I need to get her to get somethin’ for me anyway, I can distract her with that for a little while at least.” 

Naythin frowned as he opened his eyes. Blinking against the bright light from the sun shining in through the windows, he pulled his arm from around Dean and rolled over onto his back. Looking up at Dean, Naythin tugged at his shirt. “What do you need her to get?” 

Dean looked down at Naythin and slowly shook his head. “I’m not tellin’ you. Good try though. I’ll give you a point for tryin’, not too much on showmanship though,” he mused teasingly as he looked back at the TV. 

Lifting his hand, Naythin rubbed at his eyes with his thumb and index finger. “What are you talkin’ about? Yer not tellin’ me?” 

Dean lowered his eyes from the television screen to Naythin. “I’m not tellin’ you.” He glanced at the TV and looked back at Naythin. “Kinda takes the surprise out of giving Christmas presents if you tell what they are ahead of time?” 

Naythin frowned, his eyebrows bunched tightly together as he looked up at Dean. He’d missed three years of Christmases. Not that they really _did_ Christmas. It wasn’t like they could carry around a tree and all the decorations in the Impala. Money wasn’t easy to come by. They hustled pool, had fake credit cards and occasionally when it was really slow, they worked for Bobby. Dean would work on the cars and Naythin would help Bobby with tow runs and paperwork for his Salvage business. Ellen and Bobby would make sure they’d get a new pair of boots every year, some new jeans and shirts. During the year, it was Goodwill, Salvation Army and the handy dandy five finger discount if they ruined what little clothes they had on a Hunt. You could only wash blood out of a shirt so many times before the stains just didn’t come out anymore. 

“Oh. Okay.” Turning his head to the side, Naythin tried to pay attention to the movie. He had no money, not even a fake credit card. His wallet had been taken as well as his cell phone when the vampires grabbed him. Maybe if he called Ash, he could get him set up with a new ID and a credit card or two. 

Dean sighed as his attention was now fixed on Naythin rather than the movie he’d been enjoying. “Baby, stop. I know that you don’ have any money, it’s not a big deal. My Christmas present is you. That’s all I need.” 

It wasn’t okay. Not really. “It is to me.” Rolling onto his side, Naythin sighed as he placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. He’d have to talk to Ellen at some point. 

Dean slowly combed his fingers through Naythin’s hair and bent down at the waist as far as he could, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s temple. “I love you,” he murmured as he pulled his mouth away and sat up. He lifted his attention back to the television. “Well, I only have one gift in mind so don’t get too upset about it. It’s jus’...it’s somethin’ you _need_...and somethin’ I wan’ you to have.” He had to stop talking about it or he was going to wind up telling him. 

Sliding his hand to the inside of Dean’s thigh, Naythin shifted closer to the back of the couch. “I love you, too an’ you suck at keepin’ secrets. Ya always have.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “Yeah, I know...so you better stop talkin’ about yer present or else yer gonna know what it is.”

“Fine.” Naythin let out an overly exaggerated sigh. “What do you want for Christmas an’ ya can’ say me cuz you already have me.” 

“You safe,” Dean responded instead. He peeked down at Naythin and then quickly looked back up at the TV. 

“I am safe.” Pulling his hand from Dean’s thigh, Naythin braced it against the couch as he sat up. Turning to face Dean, he raised his left hand to the back of the couch. “I’m with you. So, I’m safe. C’mon...what do you wan’?” 

Dean watched Naythin sit up and nodded to his summation of the fact that he was safe. It was true, as long as Naythin was with him he’d make damn sure Naythin stayed safe. He wouldn’t ever let down his guard like he had before. He’d always remain vigil and make damn sure that Naythin was okay no matter what. He slowly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “There’s nothin’ I wan’. I got you. Got my baby outside.” He shook his head and shrugged again. “I’m good.” 

Huffing, Naythin turned and leaned against the couch. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, he crossed his arms loosely over his chest. “Yer hopeless.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!****
> 
>  Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
>   **BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!**
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean had looked back at the television after telling Naythin that he was good and now he kept his eyes there even if he wasn’t really watching it, not like he didn’t know the movie by heart anyway. He gave a huffed, barely there chuckle, his lips pulled into a smirk. He let his eyes slide to the side, to look at Naythin rather than the program on TV. “Yer so cute when you pout,” he teased, his smirk widening into an actual smile as he looked back at the television. 

Rolling his eyes, Naythin dropped his arms to his side. “I’m not pouting. I don’...pout.” Okay, maybe he did...sometimes, but now wasn’t one of those times. 

Dean chuckled softly and looked back over at Naythin. “Gimme yer left hand,” he instructed as he held out his own. 

Turning his head, Naythin pulled it back a little as he looked at Dean. “Okay.” Raising his hand, he placed it on top of Dean’s. 

Lowering his attention to their hands, Dean used the opposite hand from the one he held and ran his finger over Naythin’s wedding band, easily feeling the chips and gouges in the metal. “I think this ring’s about had it, don’ you? I wanna get you a new one,” he mused softly before looking up at Naythin. 

Looking down at his ring, Naythin frowned as Dean ran his finger over the uneven surface. He hadn’t really thought about it. The fact that he still had his wedding ring surprised him. Sighing, he turned his hand over, interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently. “If you wanna get me a new one...okay. I wan’ to keep this one, though. It got beat to Hell an’ came out on top, kinda like me so…” Shrugging, Naythin sighed as he looked over at Dean. 

Dean looked down at the ring on Naythin’s hand and back up to his face. “Do you not want a new one?” He’d thought that there’d be more excitement to the idea of getting a new, and hopefully better, ring. The lackluster response had him doubting himself now. 

“I never thought about it, that’s all.” The ring was beat up and scarred the same way Naythin was now. Nodding, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand. “I’d love a new one.” Leaning over, he kissed Dean on the cheek. 

It was true that Ellen would have to do some digging since their rings were identical and Dean would want another that looked the same way. The words inside would be a little different, but he didn’t want to change them too much either. He heaved a sigh and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He still wasn’t sure now that it was the way to go, that it was the best present he could give Naythin. Crap! He turned his attention back to the television with a heavy sigh. Well, there went that Kodak moment. At least he knew now instead of later that it wasn’t something Naythin was overly excited about getting. 

Sighing, Naythin leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. “M’sorry. I didn’ mean to ruin it.” 

Dean shook his head as he looked back at Naythin. Lifting one hand, he cupped Naythin’s cheek with it and leaned in, pressing it tender, lingering kiss to Naythin’s lips. “It’s okay,” he murmured, his lips brushing against Naythin’s as he spoke. He pulled his head back further so he could look into Naythin’s eyes as he gave a slight shrug. “If yer not excited about it, yer not excited about it. It’s okay. I just gotta think of somethin’ better now, that’s all.” He let his hand fall from Naythin’s cheek as he turned his attention back to the movie. 

“Ya don’ have to, ya know. It’s not like it wouldn’t be the first time we didn’t get each other anything.” Lowering his eyes back to his hand, Naythin frowned as he looked at his ring. The thing was beat to Hell. He wasn’t even sure he could get it off anymore. His fingers had been broken so many times. “I don’ want anything else.” He knew every time he looked at the ring, Naythin would be reminded of what happened to him. It was bad enough he’d wear the scars for the rest of his life. At least he could hide those. The ring? It was out in plain sight for everyone to see; including Dean. “I want the ring.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin and his brows furrowed, one quirking upward. “Really?” he inquired tentatively. He didn’t want Naythin to be less than thrilled about his Christmas present. He glanced from Naythin’s face to the ring and back again. “I know it wouldn’t be the first Christmas we didn’t get each other anything but...it’s the first Christmas since I got you back. I think it’s worth celebrating.” 

Nodding, Naythin looked back at Dean. “Yeah. Really. I want a new ring.” He’d still keep the one he had on. He wouldn’t wear it but, it would stay in his duffel bag. 

Dean smiled at Naythin and nodded. “Okay. A new ring. I uh, I was gonna get it to look the same as mine, just like the old one jus’...without all the knicks in it.” Saying that the ring had _knicks_ was putting it nicely, but it was hard to describe the ring to the person wearing it especially with as easy as it would be to accidentally push Naythin into a flashback in regards to _how_ the ring had received this blemish or that. 

“I don’ want a different one. If you can find the same ones again. As long as it’s the same as yers.” Licking his lips, Naythin sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. Holding it for a moment, he chewed on one corner before letting it slip free. “He uh...He never tried to take it off.” Shrugging one shoulder, Naythin raised his right hand and ran the tip of his finger over the ring. “No one did. They took my phone, my watch, even my wallet right away but…” Shaking his head, he looked up at Dean. “Not my ring.” 

Dean shook his head in response as he thought back to Violet and what she had done when she’d had him. “Vi never took off my Mom’s ring either. She took everything else but...not that.” He wasn’t sure why or what that meant but it was the truth. Maybe even vampires hold some things sacred. He laughed internally at the idea and huffed audibly. Yeah, maybe not. 

Nodding, Naythin lowered his right hand to his side. Leaning his head against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin pulled their joined hands against his chest pressing the back of Dean’s hand firmly to his shirt. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, a...baby.” Sometimes he still stumbled over his words, forcing himself not to call Naythin _angel_ , despite the fact that he’d called him that for years. Naythin would always be his angel, no matter what Tristan had done to him. Scum didn’t soil an angel and neither did what that sonofabitch did to Naythin soil him. He knew Naythin wouldn’t see it that way, he might not ever see it that way, but it was how Dean felt. 

“I owe Tag an apology. I shouldn’t have yelled at him like that. I know it’s not his fault. What he did...telling Dayton about what happened to me.” 

Dean had looked back at the TV after telling Naythin he loved him but not looked back at Naythin and hummed in acknowledgement. That was one argument he was not getting in the middle of. At least no more than he already had anyway. “I think Tag would appreciate that.” 

Naythin could tell by Dean’s non-committal response he wasn’t getting involved. It wasn’t as if Naythin had asked Dean to apologize for him. He was a grown man, he was adult enough to admit when he’d screwed up and yeah, he’d screwed up when he’d gotten on Tag’s case for what happened. Over time, Naythin hopefully wouldn’t be as sensitive about the subject. As it was, Dean only brought it up if Naythin did. Which was fine. Naythin had handled things the same way when Dean came back from Hell. “I’ll call ‘im tomorrow.” 

Dean nodded. “Okay.” He pulled Naythin tighter up against his side, one arm wrapping itself securely around Naythin’s back and down to his waist while he held onto Naythin’s hand with his other one. “I’m proud’a you,” he murmured softly as he turned his attention back to the television. 

“Fer what?” Naythin relaxed as much as he could as he leaned into Dean’s side. 

Dean looked over at Naythin with both brows lifted. “What, you want me to start a list?” he inquired incredulously. “For starters, I’m proud of you takin’ care’a this thing with you an’ Tag.” 

“Not the first time he’s pissed me off an’ it’s not the first time I’ve owned up to bein’ wrong about it an’ apologized.” It was probably the fastest he’d ever admitted to being wrong but, that was besides the point. 

Dean nodded and shrugged a shoulder. “Still.” 

Naythin was quiet for a few minutes. He stared at the TV not seeing what was going on with the movie. Sighing, he squeezed Dean’s hand. “I know I’m not the same but...I’m still me.” 

Dean turned his attention to Naythin completely. He released Naythin’s hand as he reached for him, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him up over Dean as Dean laid back on the couch so that Naythin was blanketing his body. “It’s okay. It’s jus’ me. Yer safe.” It seemed to be the first thing he said to any new way of sitting, standing or lying with Naythin nowadays. 

Naythin figured Dean was getting up to get a drink or something so he didn’t think anything of it when he pulled his hand away. When Dean wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started pulling him over, he tensed. His back going ramrod straight until he heard Dean’s voice. Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Naythin shifted to make it easier for Dean to pull him down. Laying his head on Dean’s chest, tucked up under his chin, Naythin’s left arm was pressed against the back of the couch. His right hand he slid under Dean’s shoulder turning it at the wrist so his fingers were facing forward. Nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s shirt, Naythin sighed. 

Dean ran one hand down Naythin’s back while the other arm draped across Naythin’s waist. “I know it’s you, baby. Yer like I was after Hell...the same but not the same. I know.” He closed his eyes and let himself relax a bit more though he kept an ear out for anything amiss, be it outside or in. He listened to the television and knew the scene by heart, he could see the Mummy in his mind’s eye as he went for the damsel in distress. 

He wasn’t like Dean after Hell. Dean had jumped right back into Hunting despite how everyone tried to stop him and get him to take some time off. Nope. Not Dean Winchester. Bobby and Ellen, hell, even Tag looked at Dean like he was going to explode or sprout a second head. It annoyed Naythin and he tried to not let Dean see it, but he knew better. Naythin knew Dean had seen the looks of pity, the barely audible sighs of frustration. He’d been frustrated right along with everyone but he knew better than to let Dean see it. Despite Dean’s assurances, Naythin wasn’t as strong as Dean. 

Closing his eyes, Naythin tightened his fingers against Dean’s shoulder. He could feel Dean’s heart beating against his chest. Concentrating on it, he let himself slowly drift off to sleep. The remnants of the whisky and the pain pills pulling him deep enough to keep the nightmares away. 

Between the weight and warmth of Naythin’s body on top of his own, Dean began to doze in and out, never letting himself fall too deeply asleep for fear that he might miss seeing or hearing something that could potentially put Naythin in danger. It was likely a sad existence really, always worrying and never letting one’s self completely relax but Dean was fine with it, if it kept Naythin safe he would do it for the rest of his life without complaint. He awoke at one point with an infomercial playing in the background, the television the only source of light in the cabin. Shit. How late was it. He lifted one arm and looked down at his watch. It was a little after twelve. Ellen would probably be there before dawn. Lowering his arm, Dean looked down at Naythin and wished like hell that they didn’t have to move. “Baby,” Dean softly nudged. “We need to get to bed.” The hardest part of the evening was watching Naythin lay down on that damned pallet on the floor while Dean took the bed. He hated that damn pallet, and he swore that once Naythin was better, once he could finally sleep in bed beside him, that they were never going to sleep on a floor again. Laying on his stomach, Dean hung one arm off the bed so he could at least touch Naythin, his hand laying gently against Naythin’s shoulder. His other hand was tucked, as always, beneath the pillow, his fingers curled around the hilt of the knife that lay beneath it. 

Ellen turned off her GPS as she turned down the dusty, two track _road_ that supposedly led to Singers cabin. “I am gonna kill that man when I get my hands on ‘im.” Shaking her head, her truck bounced over several potholes making Ellen grimace and mentally apologize to the old beast. Promising a long vacation once they were back home. 

Taking the final bend slow, she let out a long breath when she saw the Impala parked along the side of the cabin. Parking next to it, she quickly killed the engine so she wouldn’t wake the boys. Who was she kidding. Ellen knew Dean was standing at the window next to the front door before she had the truck parked. Damned Hunter instincts. Closing the truck door as quietly as she could, she turned and walked around the cabin to the front porch. Stopping just before the steps, Ellen looked around the area. Whistling long and low, she sighed as she turned and stepped up onto the porch. Bobby had said the place was remote but damn. Middle of nowhere and then some. Lifting her hand, Ellen knocked on the door loud enough anyone inside to hear but not loud enough to make the windows rattle. 

Dean was awake the second he heard the engine of a vehicle draw closer. His eyes popped open once his brain got into gear and told him who it probably was. Ellen. He scurried out of bed, trying not to wake Naythin in the process, or at least not scare him. He started for the door only to turn back and pull the blanket off the bed, using it to cover Naythin with. He didn’t think that Naythin was cold but the damn fetal position he slept in down there always made him worry. He glanced up at the bed and, just as a precaution since he was going to leave Naythin alone in the room, he took the knife off the bed and laid it on the floor next to Naythin’s hand, then lifted his hand and curled his fingers around the hilt of the knife. “It’s okay. It’s jus’ me. Jus’ my knife. I gotta go let Ellen in,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s temple. Pulling away, he turned and quietly and quickly made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind himself as quietly as possible. He was at the window, watching before Ellen hit the porch. Moving to the side when Ellen knocked, Dean unlocked the door and opened it for her. “G’mornin’,” he half grumbled, half greeted. His hair stuck up in weird angles and his eyes were bloodshot and groggy looking. His voice wasn’t much better. He looked like a stiff wind might just blow him over, or at least back into bed, as he stumbled back out of Ellen’s way so she could come in before stepping forward to close the door behind her. 

Ellen smirked as Dean opened the door and greeted her. If you want to call growling and nodding a greeting. Shrugging out of her coat, she tossed it on the recliner. “G’mornin’ Precious.” Smiling wide, she patted Dean on the arm as she made her way into the kitchen. “Go back to bed, Dean. I’ll unload the truck an’ start cookin’.” Rolling up her sleeves, she turned when he hadn’t moved. “Somethin’ wrong?” Glancing toward the bedroom, Ellen stiffened. “Naythin alright?” 

Dean nodded. “He’s fine. Sleepin’ still,” he mumbled. He jutted his chin toward the door. “I’ll help you carry stuff in.” He looked down at his bare feet and back up at Ellen. “I jus’ gotta get m’shoes on.” 

Nodding, Ellen turned toward the counter. “Alright. I’ll get the coffee goin’. Trucks unlocked. Jus’ holler when yer ready.” Opening the cupboard, she pulled down three coffee cups. Setting them on the counter, Ellen pulled the carafe from the coffee maker and made her way to the sink to fill it with water. 

Dean nodded with a caveman like grunt and turned, stumble stepping back down the hall to the bedroom. He snuck back into the room as quietly as he could and sat down on the end of the bed. He felt like he hadn’t slept in a week. Probably because he hadn’t...for a few weeks actually. Sure he slept, but he didn’t _really_ sleep. He Hunter cat-napped. Running a hand down over his face he smacked his lips a couple of times as he looked around the room and down at Naythin. God, he hated that he slept on the damn floor. With a heavy sigh, he turned his attention to pulling on the socks he’d stuck inside his boots the night before. 

Naythin had woken up the second Dean took his hand from his shoulder. He played possum until he heard Ellen’s voice in the living room. His fingers released the white knuckle grip he had on the hilt of Dean’s Hunting knife. Flexing his fingers, he stopped moving and closed his eyes when he heard the bedroom door open. He listened as Dean walked in closing the door behind him. The telltale creak of the bed when Dean sat down had Naythin relaxing once more. Taking his hand from the knife, he stretched his legs, wincing as the joints and muscles complained. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Naythin ran one hand over his face. “Hey. Ellen’s early.” Bracing his hands on the edge of the mattress, he pushed to his feet just enough to walk around the foot of the bed and sit next to Dean. 

Dean turned his head toward Naythin, a smile playing at the corners of his lips when he saw that Naythin was awake. “Hey,” he responded and wished like hell he could crawl under the covers and cuddle with Naythin all day. And yes, Dean Winchester wants to cuddle. So what? It’s been three long ass years. Bite me. He half huffed and half snickered to Naythin saying that Ellen was early. No, for Ellen she was right on time. The ass crack of dawn. When Naythin sat down next to him he leaned toward him and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s temple. “Mornin’, baby,” he mumbled groggily. He turned his attention back to pushing his feet into his boots and didn’t both lacing them up. “M’gonna help Ellen bring in everythin’. She started coffee if you wanna get some.” 

Naythin smiled when Dean leaned over and kissed him. Sighing, he waited until Dean had his boots on before laying his head on Dean’s shoulder and wrapping one arm around his waist. “Should’a told her not to come. I don’ know if I can do this.” 

“Jus’ be the way you have been. She’s gonna have to get it through her head that yer not gonna talk to anyone. She can’t make you, ya know. She’s not yer real Mother an’ yer a grown man,” Dean responded with a slight shrug of the should Naythin wasn’t lying his head on. Truth be told Dean was just too damn tired to play games. Maybe it would have been better to cancel with Ellen. Fighting with the woman was not high on his to-do list...ever. He heaved a heavy sigh. “At least we get good food.” He smiled slightly as he turned his head and looked toward Naythin, or at least in Naythin’s general direction since he couldn’t actually see Naythin’s face, not completely anyway. 

Nodding against Dean’s shoulder, Naythin raised his head to lean in and press his lips to Dean’s “Okay. I’ll try. Jus’...don’ go too far, okay?” The cabin was small. There weren’t too many places Dean could go that Naythin wouldn’t be able to see him or hear him. He was nervous as hell about dealing with Ellen. 

“I won’t,” Dean assured before leaning in and stealing another kiss. “Well, I won’t after I finish helpin’ Ellen bring in stuff. You’ll still be able to see me out the window though.” 

“Okay.” Sitting up, Naythin let his arm drop from Dean’s waist as he pushed to his feet and walked to the dresser to get a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Taking the longest pair of cargo shorts he had, Naythin stepped into them before pulling his shirt over his head and letting it settle over his abdomen and chest. He was comfortable just wearing boxers around Dean but he couldn’t do the same around Ellen. He couldn’t let her see the scars on his back and legs. Raking his fingers through his short hair, Naythin let his arm fall to his side. He knew he couldn’t avoid Ellen forever. He just hoped she didn’t give him a hard time about anything. 

Pulling to his feet, Dean leaned in and pressed another kiss to Naythin’s lips. “Yer beautiful,” he murmured with a wink and a smile. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob, turning it and pulling the door open. He walked out into the hall and looked back at Naythin, waiting for him to join him before wrapping his arm around Naythin’s waist. “It’s gonna be okay. Yer doin’ a lot better than the last time she saw you.” 

Naythin wrapped his arm around Dean and leaned his head against his shoulder. “I guess.” Lifting his head as they reached the end of the short hallway, Naythin pulled his arm from around Dean and walked into the kitchen. “Hey, Ellen.” 

Turning, Ellen smiled when she saw Naythin walking over. “Hey, yerself!” She gave him a quick once over before carefully raising her hand to his upper arm and squeezing gently. “You look good.” 

Shrugging, Naythin stepped in close to Ellen and gave her a quick hug. “Thanks. Dean’s been cookin’.” Lowering his arms, he took a step back and leaned against the counter. Lifting his eyes, Naythin could see the front of Ellen’s truck through the side window. He watched as Dean loaded his arms with bags and headed back to the door. Pushing away from the counter, Naythin hurried to the door, holding it open as Dean stepped onto the porch. 

While Naythin talked with Ellen, Dean dashed out to her Jeep and started loading his arms down with as much as he could carry in order to make as few trips as possible to help Naythin not start to panic. He tried, even when he ducked his head to grab up one of the containers off the floor of the Jeep, to keep some part of himself visible to Naythin at all times. Once he finished, he hurried back to the cabin and up onto the porch. Before he had the chance to kick the door to be let in, Naythin opened the door for him. He grinned at Naythin and winked before walking in past him and into the kitchen. “I got as much as I could. There’s just a couple more things in the backseat.” He explained all that more for Naythin’s sake than for Ellen’s. 

“Just put it all on the table. I’ll sort it out from there.” Picking the napkin holder up and moving it to the counter, Ellen stayed out of Dean’s way as he unloaded the bags and large container onto the table. Taking two of the bags, she headed for the fridge. “Naythin, why don’ you give a hand with the rest of the stuff?” 

Naythin had started to unload the bags when he heard Ellen tell him to help Dean unload her truck. It was a good thing he had his back to her so she didn’t see the look on his face. He swallowed hard as he tried to come up with something to say. He hadn’t left the cabin since they’d arrived over a month ago. “I uh…” Looking over at Dean, Naythin’s eyes widened slightly as he silently begged him for help. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he thanked God in that moment that his back was to Ellen. Turning back around, he saw the look on Naythin’s face and gave a quick curt shake of his head. _Tuck that shit back under yer hat, baby._ Turning his attention to Ellen he made a point of looking down at Naythin’s bare feet. “He doesn’t even have shoes on. I’ll have it unloaded by the time he gets ‘em on. Let ‘im help in here.” He headed for the door and out before Ellen had the chance to argue the matter. 

Closing the fridge door, Ellen watched Dean practically run out of the cabin. “Uh huh.” Shaking her head, she walked over to the table where Naythin was unloading the bags. “How ya been, Naythin?” Taking one of the bags to the stove, Ellen unloaded the spices. 

Shrugging, Naythin started to pick up the empty bags. “M’good. Gettin’ some weight back on. We’re gonna see ‘bout gettin’ a weight set delivered so I can start workin’ out again. There’s room on the back porch for one.” Shoving all the empty bags into one bag, Naythin walked over and put the bags under the sink. Straightening, he looked towards the door in time to see Dean using his hip to close the truck door and start back to the cabin. Walking over to the door, Naythin held it open. 

Dean jogged back across the yard with his arms full and made his way up the stairs and into the house. He grinned at Naythin as he passed him on his way to the kitchen table. “You can lock it up, baby.” He turned and looked at Ellen. “That’s all of it. We uh, we tried to invite Bobby but…” He shrugged and grimaced a little. Give Ellen something else to focus on, like an old cantankerous Hunter that needed her boot in his ass. 

Huffing, Ellen took the two glass baking dishes from Dean and set them on the counter near the stove. “I tried callin’ him yesterday but…” Shaking her head, Ellen sighed as she looked over at Naythin. “Don’ take it personally, sweetie. You know how Bobby is.” 

Shrugging, Naythin walked over to the table where Dean had set the rest of the bags and containers of food. “S’okay.” Taking a tinfoil covered pie tin from one of the bags, Naythin carried it over to the fridge.

Dean looked between Naythin and Ellen. “Yeah well, he needs a good kick in the ass. I know he cares, I’m not denyin’ that, but would it hurt him to show Naythin a little?” He shook his head. Yeah, he knew how Bobby was. Didn’t mean he had to like it. Especially where Naythin was concerned. 

“Naythin, get that turkey outta the fridge for me while yer there.” Looking over at Dean, Ellen nodded in agreement. “I know. I talked to him a few weeks ago and told him as much. You know he cares about you boys. He just…” Sighing, Ellen shrugged as she pulled a large container of butter from the last bag on the table. “Ya know he hates it when either of you gets hurt.” 

“Yeah well, Naythin got a little more than hurt,” Dean grumbled under his breath. He wasn’t trying to start anything but sometimes Bobby really ticked him the hell off. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Bobby didn’t care and he _knew_ that was what Naythin had to be thinking. It was why he told Naythin what he did, about Bobby crying when they finally found him. 

Walking over to the table, Ellen raised her hand to Dean’s shoulder. “Why don’ you two go back to bed for a while. You look like ya haven’t slept in a month. Go on. You’ll jus’ be in the way an’ I don’ need you tryin’ to get at the pies before dinner.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He turned his head and looked over at Naythin. “Wanna go to bed with me?” He inquired with an exaggeratedly wide grin that fell a second later, even as he walked over to Naythin and wrapped an arm around his waist. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Naythin’s lips and moved his mouth near Naythin’s ear. “Not the bed. We can jus’ snuggle on the floor,” he whispered. 

Nodding slowly, Naythin leaned his head against Dean’s for a moment before straightening. “Thanks Ellen. Yell, if ya need anything.” Wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist, he walked with Dean down the short hall to their room. After Dean closed the door, Naythin walked over to where he’d been sleeping. He pulled the extra blanket as well as the pillows off the bed. Before they’d gone to bed the night before, Dean had taken all the spare blankets from the other room and insisted on piling them up for Naythin instead of him just sleeping on the one blanket. It wasn’t as comfortable as the couch but Naythin had to agree it was better than just one blanket between himself and the hardwood floor. 

Dean sat on the end of the bed and removed his boots and socks, setting them to one side of the bed so they wouldn’t trip over them later. Standing to his feet, he made his way around to the side of the bed and lowered himself down onto his hands and knees and helped Naythin get things into position so they could both lay down. Stretching out in front of Naythin, which still felt weird as hell, he reached for Naythin’s hand and pulled his arm around him and his hand up to his chest, pressing it there for a long moment before turning his head to look back at Naythin, more or less. “Hey,” he whispered, “Would it bother you if we faced each other?” He paused for Naythin’s answer and when it didn’t come right away, Dean shook his head. “It’s okay if you can’t, don’t worry about it.” 

Pulling his head back, Naythin stared at the bed frame for a moment. The last time Dean had laid facing him was at Bobby’s cabin and it ended up with Naythin having a panic attack and losing his shit from a flashback. He was better than that now. Dean was learning what set off Naythin’s flashbacks and panic attacks and was very careful. They still happened but not as frequently.

Taking his hand from where it lay against Dean’s chest, Naythin braced it against the blankets and moved closer to the wall so Dean could turn over. “It’s okay. Yeah. Roll over.” 

“Are you sure?” Now Dean was hesitant. Talk about watching what you ask for. Shit. He nodded to his own words before Naythin could answer him and he slowly turned to face Naythin, first turning to lay on his back, giving Naythin time to bow out of the deal, before turning on his side to face Naythin. He smile softly at him as his eyes met Naythin’s. “Hey you,” he murmured gently. “This is all you, you tell me what I can do and what you want me to do.” He wanted to wrap Naythin up in his arms, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to just go for it and wind up with Naythin screaming. Especially with Ellen in the next room. 

Lifting his left hand, Naythin draped it across Dean’s side when he was facing him. Licking his lips nervously, Naythin moved closer to Dean. Bowing his head, he tucked it up under Dean’s chin as he slid his left hand to the middle of Dean’s back. Stretching his legs out until they were straight, Naythin hooked one of Dean’s legs with his own pulling him that much closer. His right arm was kept between their bodies with the back of his hand pressed against Dean’s hip. When he was settled, Naythin let out a long sigh. 

Dean held himself rigid and let Naythin do what he needed to. Allowed him to take charge of the situation, to tell how much or how little he wanted, how close or how far he needed to be. Once Naythin was settled, Dean relaxed some into the position and eased his head down onto the pillow. Since Naythin didn’t say if he could touch him or not, he kept his hands to himself and just enjoyed the feel of Naythin’s body against his own. “This...everything...intimate...from now on, yer in charge. Yer gonna have to tell me what you want because…” He shook his head slightly even though Naythin wouldn’t exactly see the gesture. “I don’t wanna do anythin’ that yer not comfortable with.” _Not again. Not ever again._ The memory of that kiss and how aroused he’d gotten, and how terrified Naythin had gotten flashed across his mind’s eye as he spoke and he slowly closed his eyes. “I don’t ever wanna scare you...not ever again.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin pulled it back to look at Dean. “It’s okay. I…” Half the time he didn’t know what he wanted so how was he supposed to tell Dean? “I jus’ can’ have anyone behind me. This...this is okay. Yer not gonna scare me if you hold me.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he lifted an arm, his eyes meeting Naythin’s in question before he slowly wrapped it around Naythin, pulling him in a little closer. “Is this okay?” He tried to make sure to angle his hips away from Naythin in case _someone_ decided to wake up. “And...I meant anything...especially things...more than this.” He swallowed hard and said a prayer that Naythin would understand without him having to spell it out. He was trying not to even say S. E. X. if he could help it. 

When Dean wrapped his arm around him, Naythin moved as close to Dean as he could get. Tightening his own arm around Dean’s side, Naythin closed his eyes as he tucked his head back under Dean’s chin. He knew exactly what Dean was talking about. Sex was a subject Naythin wasn’t up to talking about. Especially after the last discussion turned out so horribly. “This is more than okay.” 

Dean nodded as he heaved a heavy sigh. Either Naythin didn’t understand what he was saying or the topic was not up for discussion. Either way, Dean decided it was probably best to drop the subject, at least for now. He opened his eyes and dipped his head so his chin was practically to his chest and pressed a kiss to Naythin’s head. “Yeah, yeah, it is,” he agreed softly. “I love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Sighing softly, Naythin closed his eyes as his muscles relaxed. Being this close to Dean was better than Dean being on the bed and Naythin on the floor. Yeah, he could sleep on the floor just fine but he always slept better when he was able to touch Dean. The nights on the couch were the best sleep he’d had in years. 

Dean allowed his hand to slide up and back down Naythin’s back before coming to rest in the center again. His other arm was wrapped around Naythin’s shoulders with the way Naythin was mimicking the way he always slept on Dean’s chest before...a lifetime ago. “I missed this.” 

Humming softly, Naythin nodded slowly. “Me too.” Sliding his hand to the middle of Dean’s back, Naythin slowly moved his thumb back and forth. “Sometimes, when the nest would leave for a few days, I’d...I’d pretend you were holding me. I’d wrap my arms as tight as I could around myself.” 

Dean’s eyes slipped closed as a sharp pain seized his heart and he had to breathe slowly so he didn’t start blubbering like a damn baby. He nodded after a couple minutes. “I was,” he whispered. He didn’t trust his voice to speak any louder than that, and even that was huskier than normal. 

A loud bang coming from the kitchen followed by muffled swear words had Naythin tensing. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard. His arm tightening around Dean’s back as he tried not to flinch. “Sorry.” Forcing his grip to loosen, Naythin splayed his fingers as wide as they could go against Dean’s back. 

Dean’s eyes flew open and his arms tightened protectively around Naythin out of reflex at the loud bang from the kitchen and he slowly eased his hold as Naythin relaxed. He shook his head when Naythin apologized. “Nothin’ to be sorry about,” he responded gently, still staring at the bedroom door. After a few minutes of silence, he began to relax again as he allowed his eyes to slip closed once more. 

Sighing softly, Naythin nuzzled his cheek against Dean’s chest. His eyelids refused to stay open for more than a few seconds at a time no matter how wide he made his eyes. Giving up, Naythin let his eyes close as Dean finally relaxed next to him. He knew if Ellen saw them sleeping on the floor, they’d never hear the end of it and she’d try to push Naythin into talking to a therapist. That wasn’t going to happen. He loved the woman but, no. Naythin wasn’t going to give in. “Don’ let me sleep too long.” Sliding his knee up to Dean’s thigh, Naythin inched closer to Dean, his cheek pressed to Dean’s chest. 

“I won’,” Dean murmured as he cracked open his eyes and looked down at Naythin. “It’s okay, baby. Go to sleep, I gotcha.” His eyes lifted to the door again for a full minute before he slowly allowed himself to close his eyes again. “I gotcha.” 

When Ellen is in the kitchen, time ceases to exist. She gets lost in the process and forgets about everything else. After she had the stuffing made, in the bird and said bird in the oven, she started on the potatoes. Once peeled, cut and sitting in a pot filled with cold water, she made the rolls; homemade of course. When they were rising on top of the stove, she put the finishing touches on the pies, trimmed the green beans and got to work on the homemade cranberry sauce. When everything was to a point where she could sit down and relax, Ellen looked up at the clock and shook her head. It was one forty five in the afternoon. Huffing, she looked down the short hall to the closed bedroom door. As much as she hated to, Ellen started down to the hall to wake up the boys. Stopping at the door, she knocked quietly so she wouldn’t startle Naythin. “Dean? Naythin? You two gonna sleep the day away? It’s almost two?” 

Dean was awake the second he heard footsteps making their way down the hall. He kept his eyes closed and didn’t move an inch, playing possum so that Naythin wouldn’t be jarred awake or frightened. When Ellen spoke through the door, he tensed a little with the fear that she might open the door and find their secret. Not that Ellen usually just barged in, mind you. “Yeah, Ellen, we’ll be out in a second,” he called out, loud enough for Ellen to hear but not so loud as to startle Naythin. He ran his hand up and down Naythin’s back several times until he heard Ellen turn to leave, the wood floor creaking under her weight as she turned on the ball of her foot. 

The knock on the door, had Naythin fully awake. He didn’t open his eyes or move. His breathing changed for a second before it was back to being deep and even as if he were still asleep. The sound of Ellen’s voice had him slowly tightening his arm around Dean. If the door opened, they were screwed. Ellen would know. When she turned and walked back down the hall, Naythin relaxed fully. Lifting his head, he pulled it back as he loosened his hold on Dean. “Told ya not to let me sleep so long.” 

Dean pulled his back somewhat so he could see Naythin’s face better. “It wasn’t that long.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Besides, I fell asleep too.” Leaning in, he pressed a tender kiss to Naythin’s lips. He stared at Naythin’s lips as he pulled his head back. He said a silent prayer of thanks that he managed to stifle the groan that slid up his throat without his permission. Lifting his eyes to Naythin’s, the tip of his tongue darted out, licking slowly along the inner edge of his bottom lip. “If uh...when yer ready, I’m not tryin’ to rush you or anythin’ but...whenever you wanna kiss...a real kiss...yer gonna have to tell me...or just do it.” He nodded to his own words, his eyes darting between Naythin’s eyes and his lips a few times before managing to keep his eyes on Naythin’s. “I won’t…” He shook his head. “I’m not gonna do what I did before. I won’t just...do it...or force you. Like I said about anything else, yer gonna have to ask me for it....okay?” He thought that might be the best way to make sure that whenever _whatever_ happened, it was Naythin’s idea and it wasn’t going to scare the hell out of him. He wasn’t too sure he could handle going through that again. He clear his throat. “Anyway, ya hungry?” 

_Again with this?_ Pulling away from Dean, Naythin rolled over on his back and sat up. “I get it, alright?” Pulling one leg back, he pushed up onto his feet letting the blanket fall to the floor. Stepping over it, he walked to the bedroom door, pulled it open and made a beeline for the bathroom making sure the close the door all the way. Leaning his back against the door, Naythin closed his eyes and sighed. He really wished Dean would stop bringing up the whole sex thing. The constant reminder wasn’t making it any easier on him. Bouncing the back of his head against the wood panel of the door a few times, Naythin pushed away from the door and stood in front of the toilet to empty his bladder. 

Dean hung his head, his eyes closing with a heavy sigh. So much for trying to alleviate fears and let Naythin know he was in charge. Throwing the blanket back as he sat up he climbed to his feet and rummaged around for a pair of jeans to pull on before he pulled on his socks and boots, this time lacing them. He walked out the bedroom door, that Naythin had left open, and headed down the hall; threading his fingers through the riotous spikes to try and get some semblance of a decent hairdo. When he walked into the kitchen, he made a beeline for the fridge and pulled out a beer. Twisting the cap off, he tossed it into the trash before tipping the bottle to his lips and taking a long pull; one that had the bottle nearly empty by the time he finally lowered it. 

Sitting at the kitchen table nursing a beer, Ellen watched Naythin go into the bathroom without saying a word. Raising the bottle to her lips, she took a long slow pull before lowering the bottle to the table keeping her fingers around the neck. As Dean walked out, she arched an eyebrow as he made a beeline for the fridge taking out his own beer and nearly emptying it. “Well. Between you suckin’ down that beer like yer dyin’ of thirst and the empty whisky bottle I found in the trash...not that I was lookin’...I’d say all is not well?” 

Dean looked over at Ellen and opened his mouth with the intent to tell her to mind her own damn business only to clamp his mouth closed a second later as he looked down at his beer bottle. “Tag was here, Naythin invited him for Thanksgiving but uh...he left because he upset Naythin. He didn’t mean to, it was standard protocol when it came to a Hunt, but Naythin didn’t see it that way.” He cleared his throat, his brow knitted briefly. “When Tag went to see Dayton, he told Dayton what had happened to Naythin. Not in detail but…” He shrugged a shoulder and finally looked up and over at Ellen. “It’s how Tag found out that the vampire’s name is Tristan. It uh, it upset Naythin an’ he decided he’d be better able to handle that news drunk rather than sober so…” He shrugged a shoulder and nodded to the trash. “That’s where the bottle came from.” 

Sighing, Ellen slowly nodded as she started to spin the bottle between her fingers. “I can see where that would upset him. He should know better.” Shrugging, she pushed to her feet. Walking past Dean, she patted him on the arm as she turned to the oven and slowly pulled the door open to check on the turkey. Closing the door, she turned and leaned against the counter next to the stove. Leaning the heels of both hands against the edge of the counter, Ellen crossed her feet at the ankles. “With a name, it shouldn’t take Tag long to track him down.” Looking toward the hall, Ellen lowered her eyes to the floor for a moment before lifting them back up to look at Dean. “How’s he doin’?” 

Dean nodded and heaved a sigh as he turned to face Ellen in an almost mirror position to her own. “He’s better.” Oh yeah, that was convincing. “Honestly, he is. He still has...triggers, but then so do I, so…” He shrugged a shoulder. “Hearing that Tag told another vampire what had happened to him really shook Naythin up. Tag and I tried to explain it to him, it wasn’t personal. I understood why Tag did it but…” He gave what could only be termed as a facial shrug as he frowned and tipped his head to one side. “He had to give Dayton something to go on. Seems Dayton doesn’t like Tristan either.” He looked down at the floor for a minute then lifted his head and looked back over his shoulder for Naythin. When he didn’t see him heading down the hallway he looked back at Ellen. “I’m pretty sure that night when you were at the cabin, when I asked you if you were still packin’,” he heaved a heavy sigh and nodded, “I’m thinkin’ it was Tristan. It’s the real reason I wanted to get outta the cabin. I told Naythin it was the cop, which yeah, he was part of it but…” He shook his head. 

Pulling open the bathroom door after washing his hands, brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant, Naythin walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and into the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Ellen leaning against the counter and Dean holding a beer. Tsking, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Gatorade. Twisting the cap off, he walked over to Ellen, leaned in and gave her a quick one armed hug. “Smells good.” Pulling back, he turned and headed for the living room. As he reached Dean, Naythin stopped next to him, wrapped one arm around Dean’s waist and pressed his lips to the corner of Dean’s mouth. Tightening his arm briefly, Naythin continued to walk to the couch and sit in the corner as he turned the TV on and started channel surfing. 

Ellen looked from Naythin to Dean and back again before pushing away from the counter and going back to the kitchen table and sitting down. “Dean was tellin’ me Tag knows the name of the vampire that kidnapped you.” She waited for some kind of response from Naythin. When all he did was nod, Ellen glanced over at Dean. “Dean says yer doin’ better.” 

“I am.” Settling on a football game, Naythin tossed the remote onto the cushion next to him. Lifting the bottle to his lips, he took a long pull before lowering it. “What else did Dean tell you?” 

_Oh, boy._ Ellen sighed as she shifted on her chair. “Nothin’. Jus’ that you an’ Tag had a...disagreement yesterday.” 

Dean looked at Naythin like he was possessed when he walked over to him, wrapped his arm around him and actually kissed him. He tried to hide the utter shock as quick as he could but he had a feeling Ellen saw it anyway. Totally not what he’d been expecting. He figured he was in the dog house for...what exactly he wasn’t sure but that never stopped Naythin before. He hung his head as Naythin headed into the living room in hopes of hiding anything else that might be on his face from Ellen’s piercing gaze. When Ellen pulled away from the counter, he lifted his head and watched her walk to the table and take a seat. Oh shit. Seriously, _that_ topic, Ellen? He tried not to sigh heavily or grit his teeth but he failed on both accounts. He pushed away from the counter when Ellen brought up Tag and Naythin’s _disagreement_ and headed toward them. Ah, hell. “She saw the bottle of whisky in the trash, Naythin.” The last thing he needed was for Naythin to think he’d stood in the kitchen and blabbed every secret they had. 

Looking across the room, Naythin’s eyes narrowed briefly. Sighing, he let his head fall back onto the couch. “What do you wan’ me to say, Ellen? That Tag tellin’ a vampire what happened to me didn’ bother me? It did. It pissed me the fuck off, okay. And...yeah, I drank the bottle of whisky pretty much in one sitting, too.” Closing his eyes, Naythin turned his head so he was facing the TV. “I’m not talkin’ to a damn shrink so, don’ even go there, Ellen. I know ya mean well. I appreciate it that yer worried about me but...no. I won’.” 

Nodding, Ellen shrugged her shoulders. “Okay. Alright. No shrink. I won’ bring it up again.” 

Dean pause mid-step and looked from Naythin to Ellen and back again. Oh shit. Here we go again. He could see World War Tag happening all over again. When Ellen agreed to not bringing up the shrink again, Dean couldn’t help but quirk a brow at her. Ellen Harvelle did _not_ give up on anything that easy. If Tristan had been a Shifter he would have broken out the silver to check and make sure Ellen was really Ellen. 

Looking over at Dean, Ellen’s eyebrows rose in unison. “What?” 

“I have _never_ , in all the years I’ve known you, heard you give up on _anything_ that easily,” Dean responded. He thought about it for a moment and then spoke exactly what he’d been thinking. “If Tristan was a Shifter instead of a vampire I’d be breakin’ out the silver to make sure yer really you.” 

Scoffing, Ellen shook her head. “He stood up for himself.” Raising her hand, she pointed at Naythin. “That is the Naythin I know and love. Why wouldn’t I let it go?” 

Dean held up his hands in the surrender position and shook his head. “Okay, I give in.” He needed to make his new _thing_ being keeping his mouth shut and his opinions to himself. He’d done it for years with Sam, he could do it again. Letting his arms fall, he turned on the ball of his foot and headed down the hallway. “I’m gonna go take a shower.” 

Getting to her feet, Ellen followed after Dean. “Uh uh...no ya don’.” Reaching out for his arm, Ellen spun Dean around so he was facing her. “Talk.” Crossing her arms over her chest, she arched an eyebrow and cocked a hip. 

Dean looked down at his arm and then up, meeting Ellen’s eyes with his own. “About what?” 

“You give in? Don’ bullshit a bullshitter. What’s goin’ on?” 

“Nothin’. M’just tired of steppin’ in it all the time,” Dean responded. “It’s kinda like bein’ with Sam again.” 

Frowning, Ellen looked over her shoulder down the hall and back to Dean. “What do you mean, it’s like bein’ with Sam again? You can’ possibly be comparin’ Naythin to yer brother.”

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “No matter what I say I jus’ keep screwin’ up, alright? I’m jus’ gonna get outta the way an’ take a shower. That’s all.” 

“Screwing up? Dean, you can’ be serious.” Huffing, Ellen shook her head. Lowering her eyes to the floor, she sighed heavily. Looking back up Dean, she smiled softly. “It’s deja vu. When you came back from Hell, Naythin said pretty much the same thing to me. Well, minus comparin’ you to Sam but, still.” 

“I wasn’t comparin’ him to Sam,” Dean corrected with a huff. “Jus’...I jus’ feel like I should keep my mouth shut, things seem to go better that way. _That’s_ what I was comparin’ to Sam.” 

Nodding, Ellen reached up with her hand squeezing Dean’s arm gently. “I know. Trust me. You remember the fights you an’ Naythin would get into? Yer doin’ yer best. That’s all anyone can ask. He _is_ doing better. I can see it. I mean, he’s sitting on the couch while yer here where he can’t see you. Are you standin’ outside the bathroom waitin’ fer ‘im anymore? Is he followin’ ya aroun’ like a lost puppy? No. He’s not because he’s gettin’ better. YOU are helpin’ him get better. It wasn’t a walk in the park fer him an’ I know this isn’ an easy thing for you. Especially since you can’ go after Tristan.” 

Dean’s eyes snapped shut when Ellen mentioned that he couldn’t go after Tristan, the words spoken aloud were like a smack to the face and he wasn’t completely sure that he didn’t physically flinch. Taking a couple deep breaths and exhaling them slowly each time, he pried his eyes back open as he slowly shook his head. “Don’t think I haven’t thought about it. I think about it every damn time I look at Naythin.” He closed his eyes as he ground his teeth practically to dust, a muscle in his jaw rolling and pulsing in response. Opening his eyes he gave Ellen a quick shake of his head. “If I ever get my hands on the sonofabitch…” He let his words trail off. He hadn’t even realized that he’d squeezed his hands into tight fists until he felt the he felt the stab of his short blunt nails dig into his palm. 

“I know, Dean. Trust me, There’s a long line of people that want to get their hands on that vampire. Naythin needs you. As much as you want to go out after Tristan, you can’. I know it goes against who and what you are but, _this_ is where you belong. Once Naythin is...more himself then, yeah. You both can go out after him if Tag hasn’t found him by then.” 

“Yeah,” Dean muttered as he lowered his eyes to the floor between them and gave a curt nod of his head. He knew he couldn’t leave Naythin, that had been made abundantly clear. It didn’t stop the guilt or the desire to go out there and find the sonofabitch. 

Sighing, Ellen wrapped her arms around Dean pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s gonna be okay. You both are gonna be okay.” 

Dean returned Ellen’s hug and nodded as he released her and took a step back. “Yeah,” he murmured, the word barely a whisper, “I know.” 

Stepping back, Ellen eyed Dean for a long moment before nodding. “That’s the best I’m gonna get, huh?” Nodding slowly, she reached for Dean’s arm and squeezed lightly. “Take yer shower. I gotta check on dinner.” Turning, she walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS **NOT** FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Dean didn’t really know what else to tell her without over sharing. He watched her walk back down the hall before continuing into the bathroom. Closing the door, he leaned back against it with a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. Forcing himself to move, he reopened his eyes and pulled away from the door. He did a quick job of disrobing and once he stood there naked, he walked over to the shower and reached in, turning on the hot water first. While it was heating up, he glanced in the mirror and huffed to himself. Oh yeah, nothing this side of a shower was going to fix that mess of hair. It was still standing up in odd areas looking more like he’d been electrocuted than his hair being spikey. Turning his attention back to the water, he reached in, and swore under his breath at the heat of the water before turning on the cold water until it reached the right temperature. Once the water was bearable, he stepped in and closed the curtain behind him. He stood under the warm spray for a long while, just letting the heat of the shower beat down on him and ease sore, tense muscles. When he finally moved, he reached for the shampoo first and gave his hair a good scrubbing before rinsing. After that, he went for the soap. Lathering his hands he started to wash himself off. 

Naythin didn’t move or say anything until he heard the shower turn on. Pushing to his feet, he walked into the kitchen and hopped up onto the counter next to the sink. He watched Ellen baste the turkey, the smell making his mouth water. “Yer gonna have to ship food down to us after today.” Lowering his eyes, Naythin bowed his head slightly as he looked down at the floor. 

Smiling, Ellen closed the door as she set the turkey baster on top of the stove. “Ya don’ look like yer starvin’. Yer lookin’ good, Naythin. I mean it. You do.” 

Sitting up, Naythin pressed his shoulders against the upper cabinet. “Dean wants to go after Tristan.” 

“I know but, he’s staying here. You know he won’t leave you.” 

Nodding, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah.” Sniffing quietly, he glanced at Ellen before dropping his eyes back to the floor. “This is all my fault ya know.” 

“What are you talkin’ about? What’s yer fault?” Ellen leaned her hip against the counter keeping a good distance between herself and Naythin. 

Sighing, he dropped his hands to the counter. “This. Everything. Me gettin’ taken. That night at the bar, I didn’ even go into the bathroom. I went outside into the alley. The door was open. I could hear a woman crying.” Shaking his head, his fingers gripped the edge of the counter. “I should have went back an’ got Dean. I didn’t. I went outside to try an’ find her.” 

“It’s what you do. You an’ Dean. You help people.” 

“I knew better, Ellen.” 

“Naythin. Stop. This is no one’s fault except for that...Tristan’s. _He_ did this. Not you. Not Dean. Tristan.” Pushing away from the counter, Ellen slowly placed her hand on his knee. 

Dean’s sudsy hands moved over his chest and shoulders then down his abdomen. He reached for the soap again to lather his hands a little more before he started to clean the rest of him. His sudsy hand moving over his cock as he washed had him getting instantly hard. _Oh shit. Not right now. Not with Ellen and Naythin in the other room. No way, dude. Go back to sleep._ He gave his head a hard shake and forced himself to move on. He made quick work of finishing up after that, but someone wasn’t going anywhere. He wound up having to turn off the hot water and freeze himself at the end of the shower. The second the icy blast hit him Dean cried out without thinking about it. “Shit! Sonofabitch!” Curse words followed directly behind his loud yell. 

Naythin launched himself off the counter when he heard Dean cry out. Hitting the floor running, he was at the bathroom door throwing it open before Ellen was starting down the hall. “Dean!” The door hitting the opposite wall with a loud bang as he crossed the bathroom in two long strides. 

Dean jumped nearly out of his skin when the door hit the wall as it flew open. He managed to step forward and turn off the icy blast of water before grabbing the shower curtain using it to block Naythin’s view of his naked body as he stuck his head out. “I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m sorry.” 

Ellen stopped at the door when she heard Dean’s voice. Leaning against the door jamb, she let out a long sigh of relief. “Are you alright?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare either of you.” His eyes darted between Ellen and Naythin and back. 

“Okay. I’ll uh…” Nodding, she turned and closed the door leaving Dean and Naythin in the bathroom. 

“You scared the hell outta me,” Naythin whispered, not wanting Ellen to hear as he yanked a towel from the wall and holding it out to Dean. 

Dean glanced past Naythin’s shoulder before looking back at him and accepting the towel he handed him. _Yeah well, I would have scared you more if I hadn’t taken care of things._ “I said I’m sorry. It’s not like I did it on purpose.” 

Naythin tried not to flinch when Dean took the towel and snapped at him. “I know. I jus’...” Sighing, Naythin turned to leave. 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh. “Naythin, wait. I...I didn’t mean to snap at you.” He quickly glanced down to make sure the ice water had worked, satisfied, he climbed out of the shower, fastening the towel around his hips as he moved. 

Stopping with his hand hovering over the door knob, he looked back at Dean. Nodding, Naythin shrugged. “S’okay. I know ya didn’ do it on purpose. M’sorry.” Lowering his eyes, Naythin pulled open the door just enough to slip out and closed it quietly behind him. Walking down the hall, he went to the couch and sat down. 

“Everything okay?” Ellen asked as she used a small basting brush to put melted butter on the rolls before putting them in the oven. 

“Yeah. S’fine.” Picking up the remote, Naythin turned the volume up on the TV. Dropping the remote onto the couch, He slouched down on the cushion, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the start of the halftime show. 

Dean deflated when instead of letting him pull Naythin into his arms like he’d been about to do, hence his quick departure of the shower, Naythin walked out and closed the door. He stared at the door for a long time before he was able to force himself to move. Turning away from the door, he turned his attention to brushing his teeth, fixing his hair and trimming back his scruff. After applying deodorant, he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, closing the door a little harder than normal. It wasn’t a full blown slam, but it was a close second. 

Arching an eyebrow, Ellen looked toward the bedroom when she heard the door close loudly. Looking at Naythin on the couch, she watched as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched further down on the cushion. Oh yeah, everything was just peachy keen. Sighing heavily, she walked over to the couch and sat close to Naythin. “He’s not mad at you.” 

“Right. Ya didn’ hear him in the bathroom. Yeah, because the way he closed the bedroom door jus’ screams he’s not mad.” 

Dean opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and then another and pulled out a pair of boxers. He dressed in those quickly and opened the bedroom door. Walking back out and into the bathroom he splashed on some aftershave since he’d forgotten after the way Naythin had walked away from him. Yeah, that one was going to sting for a while. Lifting one hand, he rubbed his knuckles against the ache in his chest before heading back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He grabbed the clean jeans he’d had on earlier and pulled them on, fastening up the button and fly quickly. Walking back to the dresser he took out a pair of socks and pulled them on then reached for his boots and slipped them on and tied them. He pulled his jeans down over his boots and reached for his dirty clothes, gathering them up and tossing them into the hamper in the corner of the room. He took his wallet and watch off the dresser and stuck his wallet into his back pocket, his watch he fastened on his arm. Reaching for his cell phone he slid it into his pocket and grabbed up the keys to the Impala before walking out of the bedroom and heading for the front door. 

Ellen turned when she heard the bedroom door open and Dean’s heavy booted footfalls on the wood floors. When he didn’t stop and kept heading for the door, Ellen stood to her feet. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think yer goin’?”

“Out,” Dean responded as he unlocked the door and opened it, walking out of the cabin and down the porch. He walked across to the Impala and opened the trunk, popping the fake bottom and bracing it up with the barrel of one of the sawed off shotguns. He rummaged around for a while until he found what he was searching for and pulled out a bottle of Jack. Breaking the seal, he tipped the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull and only lowering the bottle when the burning in his throat grew to be too much to stand. He grimaced as he swallowed and lowered the bottle, eyeing it for a moment before screwing the cap back on, at least for the time being as he reached into the trunk for his sharpening stone. He turned and took a seat on the edge of the bumper as he reached for one of the knives and began to sharpen the blade like it was his job. 

Ellen didn’t have to look to know Naythin was right behind her as she stood in the open doorway watching Dean. When he sat on the bumper of the Impala, Ellen looked back at Naythin. “He’s not leaving. Calm down. He’s not leaving. Go sit on the couch an’ you can see ‘im from that side window.” She waited until Naythin walked back to the couch and sat where she’d told him to. Shaking her head, she leaned against the door jamb. If she left the cabin even to just go talk to Dean, she knew Naythin wouldn’t be able to handle it. She could see the fear and panic in his eyes when Dean walked out the door. After a few minutes, Ellen stepped back inside and closed the door leaving it unlocked. 

Leaning against the back of the couch, Naythin pulled the drapes back just enough so he could see Dean sharpening his Hunting knives. He wasn’t leaving. Ellen had said he wasn’t going to leave. Tell that to his heart as it tried to pound its way out of his chest. Lifting one hand, Naythin rubbed his knuckles against the center of his chest to try and ease the ever growing ache. The longer Dean stayed outside, the more Naythin’s chest hurt. 

Dean understood that he’d scared Naythin, it wasn’t as if he’d done it on purpose. Hell, he’d screamed in the shower before due to cold ass water, not usually on purpose but that was beside the point, and Naythin didn’t treat him like shit. Walk away from him when he’d all but tripped over himself to get to Naythin to console him. He huffed softly and gave his head a shake in an effort to stop dwelling on it, on the pain that had bloomed in his chest and still hadn’t left. He only then realized how hard he’d been running the blade of the knife in his hand against the sharpening stone. Shit. He put the stone down and tested the knife on his thumb and wound up cutting himself open. Yep, it was sharp as hell. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and sucked at the pad of it, where he’d sliced into his skin, for a couple of seconds before withdrawing it to look at it. He shrugged it off and put the knife away and reached for the bottle of Jack. Unscrewing the cap, he again took a long pull, not stopping until he was forced to due to the burn. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand that held the bottle, he looked around himself, toward the woods to one side and the driveway to the other. He screwed the cap back onto the bottle and turned slightly at the waist, fishing for another knife to sharpen. 

“Is this the first time he’s been outta the cabin?” 

Without looking away from the window, Naythin nodded. “Kinda. I know he sneaks out after I’m asleep to take the trash to the burn barrel out back but…” Shrugging, Naythin sniffed quietly. “Yeah.” 

Nodding slowly, Ellen went to the other window and peeked out at Dean as he reached into the trunk for another knife. “Give him time, Naythin. Let him sort it out for himself.” Turning away from the window, she smiled sadly. “You know he’d never leave you.” 

He’d come damn close when they were at Ellen’s cabin. Naythin didn’t need to remind Ellen, she’d driven up to try and stop Dean from leaving. “I know.” It didn’t lessen the pain that continued to grow in his chest. 

Dean continued to sharpen knives within an inch of their life. He had so many slices on the pad of his thumb that it was starting to look like a small pad of hamburger. He’d finished off one bottle of Jack and was halfway through his second by the time he’d grown tired of sharpening knives from the bumper of the Impala. Pulling to his feet, he set the sharpening stone back into it’s case and tossed it to one side of the trunk while putting the knives back where they’d come from. He carried the bottle of Jack with him however as he walked into the center, between the cabin and the parked cars and allowed his eyes to sweep over the area. Something he hadn’t done before. At least not really. Whenever he’d gone out while Naythin slept, with his knife in Naythin’s lax hand on the off chance he’d need it, he’d been in too big of a hurry to _really_ take it all in. Now, he slowly surveyed the world around them. 

Ellen busied herself in the kitchen getting the rest of their dinner ready. Twice she’d tried to get Naythin away from the window only for him to shake his head and keep following every move Dean made with his eyes. His muscles tensing when Dean would duck out of sight for a moment. Part of her wanted to march outside and drag Dean back inside and make them sit and talk it out until everything had been put to rights. She knew better than that. You didn’t push Dean Winchester to do anything. If you did, he’d push back and shut down. That was the last thing Naythin needed. 

After checking the turkey in several places, Ellen smiled as she lifted it out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. Covering it with tinfoil, she quickly put the rolls and the two pies in the oven to bake. “Dinner’ll be ready in ‘bout a half hour, sweetie.” Ellen would get a better response from the wall. 

Naythin hummed a quiet response to Ellen declaring when dinner would be ready. He wouldn’t eat until Dean came back inside. _If_ Ellen could get Dean to come back inside. 

Dean turned back to the Impala and closed the trunk lid. He walked around to the driver’s side door and unlocked it. Sliding in behind the wheel he started her up and shifted her into gear. He closed the door before letting her move since Ellen’s Jeep was right next to her. He back the car around and turned it so that he could back the Impala in so that they could get out of there a lot faster than having to turn the car around before they could head down the long driveway. Once he had her turned around, he cut the engine and withdrew the key from the ignition. Popping the door handle, he shouldered the door open and slid out from behind the wheel. Standing to his feet, he pocketed the key and locked the car door before closing it behind him. Satisfied that they now had a clear shot to getting the hell out if they needed to, he headed inside. Climbing the porch steps, he opened the front door. 

The sound of the Impala’s engine had Ellen sprinting for the front door. “Naythin, stop! He’s not leaving. He’s not leaving.” Grabbing Naythin by the shoulders, she forced him to look out the side window as Dean backed the Impala next to her truck. “Calm down. It’s okay. Deep breaths. That’s it. Calm down.” Running her hand slowly over his back, Ellen guided Naythin back to the couch and sat down near the window Naythin had been looking out. “It’s okay. He’s right there. He’s not leaving.” Bowing her head, Ellen kept up the same slow soothing movement on Naythin’s back as he laid on the couch with his head on her lap. 

Stepping inside the cabin Dean’s eyes found Ellen but not Naythin, at least not at first. As he stepped in a bit further he noticed him lying on the couch with his head on Ellen’s thigh. “I’ve been replaced, huh?” He nodded to his own words and shrugged carelessly. “Does that mean I can get back to work?” He inquired as he stepped into the kitchen and picked a lid up off one of the pots and took a sniff. 

Ellen stared at Dean as if he’d just grown a second head and horns. _Replaced? What the hell was he talking about?_ Looking down at Naythin, Ellen gave him a light shake. “Naythin...he’s inside. I told you he wasn’t going to leave.” 

Sniffing, Naythin wiped at the tears that had rolled down the side of his face. He didn’t move until Ellen shook his shoulder and told him that Dean was inside the cabin. Blinking his eyes open, he watched Dean walk into the kitchen. He didn’t leave. Dean didn’t leave. Bracing against the edge of the couch, Naythin slowly sat up and got to his feet. Using the back of his hand, he wiped it across his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. “I thought you were leaving.” 

Dean shook his head, his attention still on the food. “Nope. Just turned the car around so it’d be easier to get out of here if we needed to,” he responded as he lifted one corner of the aluminum foil and stole a pinch of stuffing, popping it into his mouth. He finally lifted his eyes to Naythin but, he didn’t smile, he didn’t show any emotion at all. 

Following after Naythin, Ellen glared at Dean when she saw the way he was looking at Naythin. Lifting her hand, she slowly placed it on Naythin’s shoulder. “Naythin, sweetie, why don’ you go sit down while I get the rest’a dinner finished an’ on the table.” She waited for Naythin to walk back to the couch, her eyes locked onto Dean’s as she slowly shook her head. Stepping in close to Dean, Ellen kept her voice whisper quiet. “You really need to get yer head outta yer ass. Do you have any idea what yer doin’ to him right now?” Huffing, Ellen walked over to the oven to take the rolls and pies out. 

“What I’m doing to _him_?” Dean countered. He wasn’t quiet about it. “ _I’m_ not the one who walked out of the bathroom before I could even touch him! Why the hell do you think I went outside!? I try to do…” he snapped his mouth shut. “You know what? Fine. Yer right, I’m a sonofabitch. Enjoy yer fuckin’ dinner.” He turned and marched out of the kitchen and down the hall, slamming the bedroom door hard enough to rattle the windows. He made sure to lock the door behind him, the last thing he needed was to have to deal with Ellen when he was trapped there. 

Ellen stood in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes wide, mouth hanging open as Dean yelled at her and stormed down the hall slamming the door hard enough to make her jump and blink rapidly. Looking over at Naythin, she watched as he pulled his knees tight to his chest in the corner of the couch. “Damn it.” 

Dropping her head, Ellen raised one hand running her fingers through her hair before letting her arm fall to her side. Walking over to the couch, Ellen stopped in front of Naythin and sat on the edge of the coffee table. “Naythin?” Lifting one hand, she made sure he could see what she was doing before gently laying her hand on his knee. She knew better than to ask him if he was okay. Feeling his leg shake under her hand was proof enough. Sighing, she kept her voice low. “I’m sorry, Naythin.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin sniffed quietly. “It’s not yer fault. He’s right. I walked out of the bathroom. I...I didn’t know he wanted to hold me or...He snapped at me when I told him he scared me. I know he didn’t do it on purpose. I wasn’t gonna lie to him, Ellen. Ya know he hates it.” 

“I know he does.” Looking toward the hall, Ellen gave Naythin’s knee a light squeeze. “Ya hungry?”

“Not really. Maybe later. Thanks.” _When Dean comes out of the bedroom._ Tucking his chin, he wiped his eyes on the hem of his shorts before resting his chin on his knees. 

Dean paced the small expanse of the bedroom like a caged animal. Halfway around the room somewhere around the sixth or seventh time he’d paced it, he grabbed the edge of the bed and flung it up and over in his anger. He punched the wall hard enough to have broken his knuckles and threw every picture that hung on the walls across the room hard enough to not only shatter the glass but the frames themselves as well. By the time he’d destroyed everything he could in the room, he was panting. His sides and chest heaving with his breaths, his nostrils flared wide and his eyes full of rage and hate, his flips turned down into a hard frown. He leaned his back against one wall of the room and brought his hands to his face as he tried to rein in his anger. 

With the first loud crash from the bedroom, Ellen forgot all about dinner and rushed to Naythin’s side. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she held him tight. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Dean’s jus’ taking his frustrations out on the bedroom. It’s okay, Naythin. Shhh...shhh...sweetie. It’s okay.” Naythin’s body jerked with each loud crash that came from the bedroom. By the time it was over, he was shaking and covered in sweat. The muffled whimpers and tears broke Ellen’s heart into a million pieces. After a few minutes of silence, Ellen raised her head and looked toward the hall. She had a feeling more than furniture was broken behind that door but, she couldn’t leave Naythin. 

Dean pulled his hands slowly down his face, unknowingly smearing blood down his features as well. When his hands reached his chin they fell loosely at his sides. He looked wearily around the room before dragging himself to the door. His fist was throbbing with every hard beat of his heart and he needed to get some ice. Unlocking the door, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen without bothering to see where anyone else was, his eyes fixed on the refrigerator. 

Hearing the bedroom door open, Ellen raised her head and looked toward the hall. Her eyes widened as she gasped loud enough for Naythin to hear. Not that she intended to but, the blood smeared on Dean’s face took her by surprise. “Naythin, stay here. I’m gonna help Dean.” Ellen barely had time to pull one arm from around Naythin when he was scrambling to get away from her and hurrying into the kitchen. 

Naythin’s steps faltered when he saw the blood on Dean’s face. He gave Dean a quick once over. His eyes hesitating on Dean’s bloody hand. Turning to the freezer, Naythin pulled the door open and took out the two ice cube trays. Closing the freezer, he walked to the counter and took a clean dish towel from the drawer. Emptying both trays onto the towel, he wrapped up the ends and tied it into a knot. Taking the meat mallet from the canister on the counter, he hesitated for the span of a heartbeat before Naythin started hitting the ice cubes to crush the ice. He flinched at the first two hits but, after that, he was fine. When the ice was small enough, he turned to face Dean. “C’mon. Go sit down at the table so I can get ya cleaned up.” Naythin was breathing heavily, his heart was still trying to pound its way out of his chest. The shaking had stopped the minute he saw the blood on Dean’s face and hand. He had to take care of Dean. Everything else wasn’t important, even his own screwed up head. 

“I’m fine,” Dean responded. He held out his hand for the ice pack Naythin had made him. “Thanks for the ice pack though. You didn’t have to do it though, I could have gotten it.” He was hurting, and no it wasn’t his hand, it wasn’t that kind of pain. His chest hurt; his heart. When Naythin had just walked out on him, it hurt. A lot more than he would have thought. If anyone that ever paid attention to Dean at all, they’d know that when Dean was hurting, he turned his emotions off; self preservation tactic. 

Naythin’s back straightened as he held the ice pack. Swallowing hard, he glanced past Dean to Ellen as she sat on the couch looking at him. “Dean, please. Lemme help you.” He knew Dean was hurting. The mask he was so famous for was firmly in place. His eyes that were normally bright were cold and dull. 

Dean eyed Naythin for a long moment before finally lowering his eyes to the floor and shrugging a shoulder. “Fine,” he muttered with a sigh, “Whatever.” 

Nodding, Naythin glanced at Ellen. He gave a barely there nod when she smiled and nodded to him. Raising his hand, he stopped himself from wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist. Curling his fingers into a loose fist, Naythin lowered his arm back to his side as he followed Dean to the table. He waited for Dean to sit in one of the chairs before handing him the ice. “Don’ move. I’m gonna get the first aid kit from the bathroom.” Turning, he hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

After Naythin walked away, Ellen got up from the couch and walked over to Dean. Stopping in front of him, she looked down at his hand and shook her head. “Feel better?” 

Dean tensed when Naythin started to lift his arm and wrap it around him, he felt his heart speed up but he told himself not to believe it. Not to count on it. Not to get excited about it. He was right. A soft sigh left him when Naythin lowered his arm instead of wrapping it around him. Instead of touching him. His shoulders sagged a little with the weight of all the guilt he carried. He took a seat like Naythin apparently wanted him to, not that he said anything one way or the other. He didn’t respond to Naythin as he hung his head, staring at the floor rather than looking up into Naythin’s face. Instead of being reminded that Naythin didn’t want anything to do with him. Not that he really understood why. “Not really,” he responded when Ellen asked him if he felt better. He eyed her from under his brows but still didn’t lift his head. 

Crouching in front of Dean, Ellen carefully lifted the ice from his hand. Hissing softly, Ellen shook her head as she replaced the ice back on Dean’s hand. “He loves you an’ I know you love him. Don’ pull away from him, Dean.” Hearing the bathroom cabinet close, Ellen stood up and stepped to the cabinet as Naythin walked over and took her place in front of Dean. 

Dean slowly lifted his head and glared at Ellen. “Yeah, then what’s his problem? An’ don’t tell me it’s the damn vampires.” He shook his head and glanced to the side when he saw movement from the corner of his eye and he stopped talking and lowered his head, his chin nearly to his chest, his eyes glued to the floor. 

“Lemme see it.” Setting the first aid kit on the floor next to him, Naythin frowned when Dean didn’t lift the ice pack from his hand. “Dean, come on. Lemme see yer hand.” 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh and used his other hand to lift the ice pack from his hand. He tossed the icepack to the side so it was out of the way. “Happy?” It wasn’t a real question, just a rhetorical one. 

Sometimes, Ellen wanted to smack Dean upside his stubborn head. Instead, she took out several clean dish towels and brought them over to Naythin. Shaking her head, she turned and walked back to where she’d been getting dinner ready to take to the table. 

Taking out a bottle of antiseptic, Naythin set it on the floor next to his knee. Taking one of the dish towels, he carefully took hold of Dean’s hand and placed it on top of the towel. Opening the antiseptic, Naythin held it over the bloody and busted knuckles. “This is gonna sting.” When Dean didn’t say anything, Naythin sighed as he started to slowly pour the clear liquid over the cuts. 

Dean didn’t even flinch. His facial expression never changing. Yep, he’d officially shut down. Not that there weren’t a million questions he wanted to ask, but he forced himself not to. Forced himself to push the pain, both physical as well as emotional, down. He wouldn’t say a thing. Hell, for all he knew Naythin finally realized that it was all his fault. That he should have found him faster. He should have done a better job. He should have paid more attention to begin with. He should have been there. Honestly, he wouldn’t want to touch him then either. 

After Naythin had as much of the blood cleaned off Dean’s hand as he could and the cuts cleaned of as well, he looked over at Ellen as she hovered near the stove. “Can you get him the bottle of whisky from under the sink? He’s got a couple broke fingers that need to be reset. One of ‘em is dislocated and the knuckle is broke.” 

Nodding, Ellen got the bottle of alcohol for Naythin. Walking over to the men, she held out the bottle to Naythin. “Here ya go. When yer done, I’ll get the pain meds. He’s gonna need ‘em.” 

Taking the bottle from Ellen, Naythin opened the bottle and held it out to Dean. “Here. Yer gonna need this.” 

Dean gave his head a slow shake. “I’m fine.” 

“Dean, don’ be a stubborn ass!” Ellen folded her arms over her chest as she glared down at Dean. 

“Ellen.” Looking over his shoulder, Naythin shook his head. “Not helping.” Turning back to Dean, Naythin moved the bottle closer to Dean’s good hand. “Dean. Please. Fer me.” 

Dean huffed softly. “Yeah, right. Good one. You didn’t want anything to do with me earlier but now I’m supposed to do this for you?” He huffed again and shook his head, a mirthless smile on his face before it fell at the same moment his head ceased shaking and his hard gaze landed on Naythin. “No.”

Sighing, Naythin lowered the bottle to the floor next to his knee as he sat back on his heels. “I know you didn’ mean to scare me earlier. I know you didn’ do it on purpose. I’m sorry fer walkin’ out of the bathroom like I did. I am sorry for hurting you. I didn’ know you wanted to hold me. I wouldn’t have left.” 

“Yeah, because I always come flyin’ outta the shower like that,” Dean spat with a huff. “Just stop, alright?” 

“Dean!” Ellen could only take so much. “That’s enough, don’ ya think?” Narrowing her eyes, Ellen slowly shook her head. “That’s not yer brother yer talkin’ to.” 

“Ellen, it’s okay.” Recapping the bottle of whisky. Naythin raised one hand wrapping his fingers around Dean’s wrist. “This is gonna hurt.” Carefully taking hold of Dean’s dislocated finger, Naythin glanced up once to Dean’s face before lowering his eyes back to his hand. Taking in a slow deep breath, he gave Dean’s finger a hard pull. The loud pop of the joint going back where it belonged echoed in the cabin. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed as they lifted to Ellen. “Naw, he’s just actin’ a lot like him right now,” he responded to Ellen’s crack about Naythin not being Sam. He could have continued and told the woman off but Naythin hadn’t jumping in when he did stopped him. Lowering his attention back to his hand he shrugged a shoulder to Naythin’s words. “I’m sure I’ve had worse.” He clenched his teeth and shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet. The only outward response to the pain of Naythin fixing his finger was a low grunt-like growl from between Dean’s teeth.

“I’m sorry.” Wiping the blood from Dean’s hand, Naythin didn’t waste any time in setting Dean’s broken finger. Once that was done, he poured more of the antiseptic over the cuts. Taking gauze pads and a roll of gauze from the first aid kit, Naythin bandaged Dean’s hand as carefully as he could. They didn’t have any finger splints so he had to wrap Dean’s hand the same way Dean had wrapped Naythin’s when he’d injured his hand at Ellen’s cabin. When he was done, Ellen held the bottle of pain pills out to Naythin. Taking the bottle, he gave it a small shake. “You gonna take one? I know yer mad at me. I know I hurt you. I am sorry. Jus’ take one. Please?” 

Dean shook his head. “No. I don’t need any. I’ve got my own pain killers out in the trunk.” He had three more bottles out there. “Besides, I already drank two bottles.” 

Setting the bottle on the table, Naythin started to clean up the bloody towels and bandages. Closing the first aid kit, Naythin reached up his hand laying it on top of Dean’s thigh. “I know ya don’ wanna hear it but, I am sorry. I love you.” Looking up into Dean’s eyes, Naythin sent up a silent prayer the light would be back in them. That the mask Dean wore would fall away. 

“Then why did you walk out like that when I was trying to get to you?” 

“I thought you were mad at me for telling you that you’d scared me.” Naythin thought he’d already told Dean this before. “I know you didn’ do it on purpose. I’m sorry you yelling the way you did scared me.” 

Dean pulled his head back. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. _Why_ in the hell would I be mad because you told me I scared you?” Dean asked incredulously, his brow furrowed deeply to the point that his eyes were somewhat tightened. He gave his head a shake and scoffed disgustedly. “Do you even know me anymore?” Shaking his head and pulled to his feet and headed for the door. “I...I need...I dunno…I just...I gotta get outta here.” 

Naythin had to scramble out of the way as Dean got to his feet and started to walk away. “If you weren’t mad then why did you snap at me the way you did?” Getting to his feet, Naythin followed Dean as he headed for the door. 

Dean spun around to face Naythin. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I...I...I was preoccupied...or...or whatever.” Oh shit, he was going to make him say it wasn’t he? He glanced up at Ellen and figured that if she wanted to hear the argument that she needed to be ready for whatever came out. “Look, I got hard in the shower, okay? I turned on the fuckin’ cold water to try an’ get rid of it an’ it was so damn cold that it shocked me. So when you burst in, I was a little scared of you seeing…” He snapped his mouth shut and searched Naythin’s eyes pointedly. 

“All this is because you got a hard on?” Throwing her hands up in the air, Ellen let them fall back to her sides hitting her thighs with a loud slap. “Oh, for fucks sake.” Turning her back on both men, Ellen walked over to the counter. Bracing her hands on the edge, her head fell forward between her shoulders. “Un fucking believable.” 

Naythin stared at Dean without moving or saying anything. “Why...I…” Lifting his hand, Naythin slowly dragged it down his face. Hesitating at his mouth, he cupped it for a minute before letting his arm fall to his side. Swallowing hard, he looked over his shoulder at Ellen before turning his attention back to Dean. “I...shit...I might not be able to...you know...but I can’t run away from everything. You...you gotta do what you gotta do.” 

Dean huffed and stared pointedly at Naythin. “I wasn’ _doin’_ anything. I wasn’t gonna jack off with Ellen an’ you in the other room,” he huffed. “I didn’t wanna have a troop of boy scouts campin’ under my towel either in case you came in the bedroom while I was gettin’ dressed. Remember the last time you saw...well, I don’t think you even saw but...you remember. I didn’t want a repeat performance.” 

Naythin did remember. That had been a while ago. He was better. At least, he thought he was better. Taking a step back, he crossed his arms over his chest. Lowering his eyes to the floor, he bowed his head, nodding slowly. “Guess I’m not as better as I thought.” Sighing, Naythin raised his head just enough to look at Dean from under his brows. “I am sorry for hurting you. You know I’d never do anything to hurt you intentionally.” Lowering his eyes back to the floor, Naythin tightened his arms around his chest. 

Dean’s brow creased with confusion as he eyed Naythin. “What do you mean, yer not as better as you thought?”

Shrugging, Naythin shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “There’s a...a lot of things I can’ do or...handle. I know that but, I don’ know. I jus’ wish everybody’d stop walkin’ around like I’m gonna...explode or something if they do or say something wrong.” 

“And by everybody you mean me,” Dean deduced with a nod. “I’m sorry. I can’t help but continue to think of all the times before when I screwed up and scared the hell out of you.” 

“I mean everybody.” Lifting his head, Naythin looked back at Ellen who had turned and was facing them. Looking back at Dean, Naythin shook his head. “You didn’t screw up. Yeah, I’m screwed up an’ I’m always gonna be a little bit but, Dean, _you_ didn’t screw up. I was scared of my own shadow when we first got to Ellen’s cabin.” 

“Yeah well, I made it worse. So yeah, that’s called screwing up,” Dean responded with a nod and an almost sad, yet matter-of-fact lift of the corners of his mouth. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled the same way. “Kinda like I screwed up today.” He shrugged. “It’s okay. Apparently I’m good at it.” 

“You didn’ make it worse. You were there when I needed you. That’s not screwing up. Today…” Sighing, Naythin stepped closer to Dean. Reaching out his hand for Dean’s uninjured hand. “We can call it a draw and forget it happened.” 

Dean looked down at Naythin’s hand for a minute before taking it with his own. He threaded his fingers with Naythin’s and gently tugged him forward as he took a step toward Naythin as well. Once they were practically toe to toe, Dean wrapped his free arm around Naythin’s waist and dipped his head. He started to bury his face against the side of Naythin’s neck the way he use to, just merely out of habit when he was upset and Naythin would hold him, comfort him. He had to stop himself halfway there and just lean his forehead against Naythin’s shoulder. “I love you too.” 

Wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist, Naythin pulled him as close as he could. When Dean hesitated and lowered his head to his shoulder, Naythin gave his head a quick shake. Lifting his free hand, he wrapped his fingers around the back of Dean’s neck. “It’s okay. I know it’s you. I know I’m safe.” Tightening his arm around Dean’s waist, Naythin dipped his chin as he turned his head to the side and buried his face against the side of Dean’s neck. 

Dean had already fucked up enough, he wasn’t going to take the chance on screwing up more by doing something Naythin wasn’t ready for, or something Naythin was forcing himself to be ready for that really, honestly, he wasn’t. And he had a feeling that was exactly the case now. He only went as far as to turn his head toward Naythin as he tightened his arm around Naythin and wrapped the arm of their joined hands around behind him rather than around Naythin. He could only imagine Naythin’s reaction to having his arm held behind his back. No way. Not happening. 

When Dean only turned his head, the ache that had settled in Naythin’s chest got worse. Squeezing his eyes closed, he tightened his arm around Dean and squeezed his hand. “Dean, it’s okay.” 

Dean slid his hand up Naythin’s back to the center, his fingers splayed wide. He held onto Naythin as tightly as he could before finally giving his head a slight shake. “I...no...it’s okay. I’m good right here.” When Naythin seemed to kind of...wilt...for the lack of a better term, Dean wanted to groan but he managed to keep the sound at bay. “I’m...scared...I’m scared that yer not ready an’ yer pushin’ yerself into it an’ I don’t want to be the one that messes you up more,” he whispered so only Naythin could hear. “I’ve already done that enough.” 

“No, baby. You haven’t. I’m scared too. I’m scared I’m gonna lose you if I don’ get my shit together. Don’ say anything, okay? If I don’ push myself, no one else will.” 

_Don’t say anything?_ Dean picked his head up and pulled it back some in an effort to see Naythin’s face. “You won’t ever lose me,” he whispered and dipped his head, pressing the lightest kiss possible to the side of Naythin’s neck. Tipping his face up toward Naythin’s ear, he whispered again. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. I love you, so much.” Tilting his chin up, Naythin pressed his lips to the side of Dean’s neck. 

The fingertips of Dean’s hand dug lightly into Naythin’s skin as he tried to hold Naythin as tightly as he could. His grip on Naythin’s hand tightened marginally and slowly, kissing his way there, he buried his face against the side of Naythin’s neck. “It’s jus’ me, baby. It’s me. It’s okay. Yer okay.” God, he was probably more nervous about it than Naythin. Nope. Actually, he knew that wasn’t possible. 

Naythin shivered as Dean kissed along his neck. His arms tightened around Dean, his fingertips pressing into Dean’s side. “I know. I know.” Muscle memory kicked in as Naythin tilted his head to the side giving Dean more access to his neck. 

Dean’s breathing kicked up a notch when Naythin offered up his neck to him without hesitation. He continued to kiss along the thick muscle that ran up the side of Naythin’s neck until he reached his ear. There, he captured the lobe between his lips and sucked at the delicate skin. He pulled his head back marginally, just enough to stretch the tender flesh a little before releasing it with a soft wet sound. He ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of Naythin’s ear and nuzzled against the skin behind his ear. He swirled the very tip of his tongue against the sensitive flesh before pulling his tongue back into his mouth and pressing a kiss to the spit dampened flesh.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON **ANY** SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has **NOTHING** to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles  & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> **BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!**
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Ellen was getting more and more uncomfortable the longer Dean and Naythin stood in the middle of the kitchen with their arms around each other. When Dean started to kiss Naythin on the neck that was her cue to leave the room and by leave the room, she slowly and as quietly as she could slipped past the two men and made her way down the hall. She had intended to go to the guest room until she saw what was left of Dean and Naythin’s bed. “Holy shit.” Detouring into the room, Ellen closed the door quietly and started to clean up after tornado Dean. 

Naythin couldn’t have stopped the moan that slipped up his throat if he tried as Dean kissed along the side of his neck. When Dean sucked on his earlobe, Naythin had to lock his knees to keep them from giving out. “Fuck, Dean.” Tilting his head back, Naythin let out a whimpering moan as Dean used the tip of his tongue to tease as the sensitive area behind his ear. The press of Dean’s lips to the same area had Naythin’s hips slowly rocking forward. His cock twitching as it grew hard in the confines of his boxers. 

The entire time Dean kissed on Naythin and especially when he heard him moan, Dean tried to think of every horrible thing they’d ever seen. Hell, when that didn’t seem to be cutting it, he forced himself to think of the ultimate turn off, he thought of his parents. There ya go, that did it. No getting hard for him. Whew! Once he’d finished with one side of Naythin’s neck, all he could think to do was go to the other, the nips along Naythin’s neck and throat that he normally gave he _knew_ without having to ask where a big fat NO GO. So instead, he simply kissed where he otherwise would have nipped. He did stop for a moment at Naythin’s Adam’s apple sucking at it briefly before tipping his chin down and flicking the tip of his tongue against the hollow of Naythin’s throat. Continuing along his way to the other side of Naythin’s neck, he repeated what he’d done to the other side, kissing gently and teasing the tender flesh with the tip of his tongue. He again sucked at Naythin’s earlobe, giving it the same treatment he had its twin, along with the delicate area behind Naythin’s ear. 

The only thing keeping Naythin on his feet was the tight grip he had around Dean’s waist and the fact he’d locked his knees. When Dean started to kiss a path up the other side of his neck, all kinds of alarms and flashing lights started to go off the closer Dean got to the scar from where Tristan and the other vampires had fed from his neck. _It’s Dean. Just Dean. No one else. It’s Dean._ Naythin kept repeating it over and over as Dean continued to kiss along his neck. Any chance of him getting and keeping a hard on disappeared just like that. It was better than a cold shower or a jumping in a frozen lake. It didn’t keep him from enjoying what Dean was doing though. Which Naythin did, very much. He’d missed this. He’d missed it so damn much he didn’t want Dean to stop. When Dean pressed his lips behind his ear, Naythin forced himself to raised his head and press it against the side of Dean’s. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” He immediately reassured Dean letting him know he hadn’t done anything wrong. Naythin had reached his limit. The big red flashing lights weren’t there anymore but the alarms were still going off. 

Dean slowly nodded as he pulled his head up and eased his grip on Naythin. “Yeah. I...I’m sorry. I knew better than to do that I jus’...” _Got carried away. Wanted you so badly. **Need you** so badly._ Pick one, any of them would work. He cleared his throat and took a step back, his arms falling away from around Naythin. “Like I said...I’m sorry,” he murmured softly, awkwardly as he stared at the floor like it held the secrets to the Universe. Here he’d told Naythin that he was in charge and not even four hours later he was doing...that. Shit. Yeah, it was no wonder Naythin thought that he couldn’t live without sex and his brother always called him a horn dog. He took another step back and nodded again. “Anyway, I uh...I’m gonna go outside.” _If I’m lucky maybe the Earth will just swallow me alive while I’m out there._ He turned and headed for the door again, this time without stopping, making a beeline out the door. Once he was out it, he wished like hell the cabin had no windows so no one would see him kicking his own ass. What the HELL had he been thinking? What the FUCK? 

Before Naythin even had a chance to think about what he was doing, he pulled the door open and followed Dean outside onto the porch. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist from behind, Naythin pulled him tight against his chest. “No. You didn’ do anything I didn’t want. You did nothing wrong. You understand? Nothing. I wanted you to kiss me. I wanted it.” 

Dean huffed softly and shook his head. He didn’t believe it for a second. He could hear Sam so plainly calling him a horn dog. “That’s not true, an’ we both know it,” he whispered somewhat brokenly at last. “I’m sorry.” He huffed softly. “I’d tell you it’ll never happen again but…” He shook his head and slowly pulled out of Naythin’s arms and descended the steps off the porch, heading for the sanctuary of his car. 

“No. You have nothin’ to be sorry for. I told you I knew it was you. You did nothing wrong. I wouldn’t lie to you. You know that.” Letting his arms fall to his side, Naythin watched Dean walk off the porch. It took another minute for him to realize that he was outside. On the porch. Damn near to the steps. Spinning around, he looked back at the cabin door that he’d closed and stared at it. Holy shit. Okay. Okay. Turning back around, he caught sight of Dean as he walked around the front of the Impala. Looking down the driveway, Naythin started taking carefully measured steps across the porch. When he reached the steps, he blew out a long shaky breath. “Fuck it.” Stepping down, he forced himself to keep right on moving as he walked around the front of the cabin to where the Impala was parked. “Dean...wait.” 

Dean paused mid step and his head turned toward the sound of Naythin’s voice. Holy. Shit. He stared at him like he’d never seen Naythin walk outside before. Well, then again, he hadn’t. Not in a very long time at any rate. He walked over to Naythin and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him up against his body. Thank God for his parents. Everything down below was well and good. He’d have to remember that one. “Are you okay? Should you be out here? Are you scared?” Dean inquired in rapid fire succession. 

“You kept walkin’ away. I had to come after you.” Turning into Dean, Naythin wrapped both arms around his waist. “You have to believe me. You did nothin’ wrong.” He wasn’t scared, not really anyway. There was a healthy dose of anxiety going on but the fear and panic that would have set in a few weeks ago wasn’t there. Thank God. 

Dean probably wouldn’t ever believe that but he did what Naythin wanted him to do and nodded. “Yeah...okay…” Since it was, more or less, a lie it was the best he could do. 

“Dean.” Pulling his head back, Naythin sighed softly. “Did I push you away?” 

“No,” Dean admitted, “But you didn’t the last time either.” He didn’t think he did anyway. All he could remember was Naythin curled in on himself and how much Naythin was shaking afterward. 

“Did I get scared or have a flashback?” 

“My guess? Yeah. At least where the flashback’s concerned. And don’t think I didn’t notice how you started tensing right before you pulled away. I know you better than you think I do.” 

“I didn’t get scared or have a flashback. Okay, I did get tense, but that’s only because of where you were on my neck. That’s all. That’s all that happened.” Taking a step back and keeping his hands on Dean’s sides, Naythin looked around. “I’m outside. No panic attacks. No...freaking out. You gonna tell me this is yer fault too?” 

Dean frowned at Naythin when he said that it was because of _where_ he was on his neck. “Where I was? What’s that supposed to mean?” He honestly didn’t get it. When he went on to say that he was outside with no panic attacks or anything Dean nodded. “I told ya before that you could do all this, you just had to believe in yerself. Like I’ve said more times than I can count, yer stronger than you think you are. Yer _better_ than you think you are. At this, at Hunting, at everything.” He shrugged a shoulder. “No offense but, yer Dad was as much of a dumbass as mine was. My Dad always said that Sam was a bad Hunter. He wasn’t, he just didn’t want to _be_ one. Yer Dad’s whole thing about being like me,” he shook his head. “Bein’ like me isn’t the joyride I make it look like,” he drawled sarcastically. “Trust me, you don’t need to be like me. Yer good enough as you.” 

When Dean didn’t put two and two together about his neck, Naythin pulled his left hand from Dean’s side and raised it to his neck, pressing the palm of his hand against the two small scars over his pulse point. “The...the scars from where they fed.” They were the only scars Naythin had on his neck. As Dean went on about how strong Naythin was, how much better he was at everything, he shook his head adamantly. “No. I’m not. I came outside because of you. I never would have done it on my own.” Shaking his head again, Naythin lowered his hand back to Dean’s side. “I’m better because of you. I wish I was half as strong as you. I may not _need_ to be like you but, I _want_ to be like you. I always have. _You_ make me a better person, a better Hunter.” 

When Naythin lifted his hand and laid it against his neck, against the two pinpoint scars on the side of Naythin’s neck, Dean frowned softly as he nodded. He had a twin set of his own from Violet. He didn’t know why Naythin would ever want to be like him, but it was a nice compliment anyway. He huffed softly as the corners of his lips quirked up into a barely there smile. “Bein’ me’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” he mused softly. “I love you...an’ I know you don’t think so but, I can _see_ the strength in you. Yer stronger than Sam ever thought of bein’, an’ no, I’m not tryin’ to cut him down, like I said, he was a good Hunter. He just…” he shook his head, “He never would have survived what happened to me with Violet let alone what happened to you.” He shrugged a shoulder and gave a barely there nod of his head. “So...don’t be so hard on yerself.” 

Stepping in to Dean, Naythin wrapped his arms around his waist. Tucking his chin, he pressed his forehead to Dean’s shoulder. “I love you.” Swallowing hard, Naythin only wished he could live up to how Dean saw him. He didn’t see the strength Dean saw. Especially after what happened with Tristan. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Naythin and pulled him in close, as close as he could without hurting him. “I love you so much, angel.” He waited the span of a heartbeat. “An’ I know you don’t think that yer an angel anymore after what happened to you but…” He heaved a heavy sigh. He’d already told Naythin that he didn’t see it that way so saying the same thing wasn’t going to cut it. “Do you think any less of me because of what happened between me an’ Vi?” 

Lifting his head, Naythin shook it adamantly. “No. Of course not. You know that. I told you before I didn’t. I couldn’t.” Naythin wanted to kick Sam Winchester’s ass across six counties for leaving his brother the way he did. If it hadn’t been for Tag, Dean may have died in that alley. 

“Then why am I supposed to think less of you?” Dean inquired. “You’ll always be _my_ angel.” 

“You didn’ give up. You kept fighting.” Lowering his eyes, Naythin shook his head slowly. “I didn’t. I gave up. Not exactly angel material.” 

“Did you want it?” 

Lifting his eyes so he could look into Dean’s eyes, Naythin frowned. His eyebrows bunched tightly together. “Did I want what? Did I want what was...done to me? No! No, of course not.” 

Dean nodded to Naythin’s question. “Then how’s that not angel material? It’s not like you asked for it or enjoyed it. Whether you came or not, that doesn’t mean you wanted it.” 

Naythin dropped his arms from around Dean and took several stumbled steps back. His eyes widened for a brief moment before turning his back on Dean and wrapping his arms across his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks before he even realized it. Shaking his head, Naythin swallowed hard several times to keep from getting sick. “I...I-I tried not to. I d-didn’t...I didn’t want to.” Closing his eyes, he bowed his head, his jaw clenched tight until the muscle rolled and twitched under the skin. 

“Hey,” Dean stepped up behind Naythin and slowly raised a hand to his shoulder first. “It’s jus’ me,” he whispered before pulling that hand away and wrapping his arms around Naythin’s waist. “What Violet did to me...I came...I didn’t want to. I told her I was gonna kill her the whole time until...until I was too shocked by what was happening to continue. I gasped in a shocked breath, I remember that...an’ then...then I realized what was happening...that I was cuming an’...” he paused and cleared his throat, the muscles tensing somewhat even now at the memory. “An’ she was jus’ lappin’ it up the whole time. She uh, she even praised me at one point.” 

Leaning against Dean’s chest, Naythin lowered his arms over Dean’s, his fingers wrapping around Dean’s wrists. “Tristan...he...he did that a few times. Said I was his uh...his good little pet.” Squeezing his eyes closed as tight as he could, Naythin took in a slow deep breath. Holding it for a few seconds he let it out just as slowly. “Guess he takes after his mother.” 

“I uh...I watched these videos online about rape an’ stuff an’...it’s not yer fault. The body doesn’t realize who or what it is just _that_ it is.” He shrugged a shoulder and grew quiet for a long moment. “Weren’t you the one who told me that I didn’t cheat on you, that it wasn’t my fault?” 

“I know.” Turning in Dean’s arms, he wrapped his tightly around Dean’s shoulders. Turning his head to the side, Naythin buried his face against Dean’s neck. “It...it still hurts to think about what I did. It wasn’t you. Not supposed to do that with anyone but you.” 

“I know, baby, I know,” Dean murmured softly as he pulled Naythin up against him and turned his head, pressing a kiss to Naythin’s. He’d never tell Naythin that despite his best efforts the little green monster reared its ugly head if he thought about it too much. “It’s not like you wanted it...or liked it.” 

“No.” Shaking his head, Naythin sniffed quietly. “You know I’d never… _ever_ cheat on you.” 

Dean nodded and pressed another kiss to Naythin’s head. “I know, angel,” he whispered, “I know.”

Naythin clung to Dean as if his life depended on it. His fingers curled around the material of Dean’s shirt fisting large handfuls as he tightened his arms around him. Dean was the only person Naythin had been with. They say when you know, you know. Naythin _knew_ Dean was _the one_ for him a long time ago. Even when they were apart, Naythin never slept with anyone. Dean was the only person Naythin had ever had sex with. The thought of what Tristan had made him do made Naythin sick to his stomach. 

“I gotcha, baby. I gotcha,” Dean whispered as he buried his own face against the side of Naythin’s neck and squeezed his eyes closed as tightly as he could to try and block out images of Naythin cuming for someone else, of someone else being inside Naythin. He’d be a hypocrite and the world’s biggest ass if he said anything about it, even if it was just that it hurt to think about. He couldn’t tell that to Naythin. Naythin had never said those words to him after Vi, he wasn’t going to say them to Naythin now. 

Ellen had been keeping tabs on the boys as she set the table and got dinner ready to serve. Several times, she went to the window or paced in front of the door. She didn’t want to disturb them. They weren’t fighting, which was good. Each time she saw them in each other’s arms, Ellen had to fight back the tears. Finally, after everything that could be done in the kitchen was done, she opened the front door quietly and stepped out onto the porch. Walking to the end closest to the Dean and Naythin, Ellen cleared her throat. “I hate to interrupt but uh...if we’re gonna eat, it needs to happen now before everything gets cold.” 

Dean slowly pulled his head back and lifted it and his eyes to Ellen’s. He gave a nod first before speaking when Naythin hadn’t moved a muscle. “Okay, we’ll be right in.” He waited for her to go back inside before tearing his gaze away and turning his head toward Naythin’s. “Baby…?” 

Naythin waited until he heard the front door of the cabin close before he raised his head from Dean’s shoulder and slowly lowered his arms down to his side. “M’okay.” Sniffing softly, he raised his hand using backs of his fingers to wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks. Nodding quickly, he cleared his throat as he looked over his shoulder toward the closest window. Luckily, he didn’t see Ellen checking on them. Lifting both hands, Naythin raked his fingers through his short hair. 

“You sure yer okay?” Dean inquired as he eyed Naythin for a long moment, his eyes narrowed slightly, assessing. Giving Naythin the piercing look that made monsters squirm, like Dean was looking inside their souls...if they had souls. 

Lowering his arms to his sides, Naythin tilted his head slightly when he saw Dean staring at him. “That doesn’t work on me. Never did. Yeah, I’m sure.” Clearing his throat, he glanced over his shoulder before looking back at Dean and holding his hand out. “C’mon. It’s um...It’s our first Thanksgiving an’ I wan’ that wish bone.” 

Dean’s brows rose. “Our first?” Was it? Huh. He could have sworn they’d celebrated the holiday at some point before now. Then again maybe it was just diner turkey and mashed potatoes rather than _really_ celebrating the holiday with friends and family. 

Lowering his hand back to his side, Naythin nodded slowly as he ducked his head and turned to walk back to the front door. Raising his hands, he shoved them in the front pockets of his shorts. “It’s the first since I got back so…” Shrugging, Naythin stepped up onto the porch. Maybe it didn’t mean as much to Dean as it did to Naythin. 

Dean caught up to Naythin when he stopped on the porch to answer his question in actual words rather than just nodding. He reached for Naythin and pressed a kiss to his lips, his chin, his cheeks and lastly to his lips again. “Yeah,” he whispered, “it is.” He leaned his forehead against Naythin’s. “It’s the _best_ Thanksgiving.” 

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Naythin reached for Dean’s side. Gripping just above the waistband of his jeans. “It is.” Closing his eyes. He sighed softly. After a minute, he pulled his head back. “We better get inside before Ellen comes lookin’ for us.” 

Dean nodded slowly. He hated to let go of Naythin, but he knew he had to, knew that Naythin was right, if Ellen didn’t see them coming in the door soon, she’d be back out there looking for them. He slowly pulled his arms from around Naythin’s waist and jutted his chin toward the door. “Lead the way,” he murmured, a smile teasing at the corners of his lips. 

Nodding, Naythin dropped his hands to his side as he stepped around Dean and walked across the porch. Reaching for the doorknob, he gave it a quick turn and pushed the door open. Inhaling deeply, his mouth started to water. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans and fresh baked bread. It all hit him at the same time. “Smells great, Ellen.” He wasn’t just saying it either. His stomach let out a loud growl to back up what Naythin had said. 

Dean smiled at Naythin’s declaration. It was good to hear Naythin enthused about eating. He’d gotten better about it, but there were a lot of times that Dean was nearly certain Naythin was only eating for him and not because he actually wanted to. Closing the door behind him, Dean threw the locks before stepping away from the door and walking up to Naythin’s side, his arm naturally going around Naythin’s waist. “Yeah, he’s right. It smells delicious.” 

Ellen waved her hand dismissively as she walked to the counter to get the small basket of rolls. “Don’ jus’ stand there. Dean, you get to carve the turkey. Naythin go on over to the stove an’ get the pan of potatoes. Everythin’ else is on the table.” 

Dean’s brows rose and he pulled his head back a little. He wasn’t exactly experienced at carving turkeys but, he’d severed a few vamp heads in his day so how much different could it be? Walking over to the golden brown bird, Dean took a deep breath and let it out on a long moan. “Good God, this thing smells incredible.” He almost felt bad cutting it. It was beautiful, just like the kind they showed on television. “Okay so uh, where’s the knife? I got a few in the bedroom I could use,” he mused with a wide teasing grin as he looked from Naythin to Ellen, his brows lifting in unison. He was only half kidding. 

Rolling her eyes, Ellen huffed as she pointed to the counter. “Use the knife on the counter. I don’ want...whatever’s blood on the turkey. I know ya keep those things sharp enough to cut frogs hair but I don’ know where they’ve been.” Taking the potatoes from Naythin, Ellen set them to one side making sure there was room for the platter of turkey. 

Dean smirked wide and looked over at Naythin, winking at him before turning his attention to the turkey. “Okay, so who wants what? I’m a breast man myself,” he mused with a naughty smirk teasing at the corners of his lips though he kept his eyes on the bird before him. 

Shaking his head, Naythin opened the cabinet to take down a plate to put the cut up turkey on. “Dean...keep it “G” rated. I know it’s hard but…” Shrugging, he bumped Dean’s shoulder with his own. 

“Children. Nothin’ but overgrown children. Jus’ cut off a couple legs an’ we’ll go from there.” Taking the lid off the green beans, Ellen set it on the end of the counter closest to the table. 

Dean couldn’t help the snicker that pushed past his lips. He looked over at Naythin when he bumped his shoulder and grinned wide as he shrugged. _I’m depraved because I’m deprived._ He cut the legs off the bird like Ellen told him and cut into the breast, cutting off a good dozen pieces in case anyone wanted some besides him. “Okay, I got it started, anyone wants more just lemme know.” He placed the knife down on the counter next to the pan the bird was in. 

Picking up the plate, Naythin leaned in kissing Dean on the cheek before taking the plate to the table and sitting down. Picking up his napkin, he spread it out on his lap as he waited for Dean to sit down. Reaching for the bottle of Gatorade next to his plate, he twisted off the top and took a long pull before setting it back down leaving the cap off. “This looks really good, Ellen. Thanks.” 

Huffing, Ellen reached for her beer and twisted the cap off. “Don’ thank me yet. You haven’t even tried anything yet.” 

Dean couldn’t keep the grin off his face at Ellen’s remark. The woman could put Paula Deen to shame, and in all honesty Ellen knew it. Dean picked up his plate and carried it over to the table and sat down next to Naythin. After spreading his napkin out on his lap he reached over with one hand and placed his hand on Naythin’s thigh just above his knee. “It’s jus’ me,” he murmured softly, so softly even Ellen would have had to be paying attention to have heard it. 

Glancing down at Dean’s hand on his thigh, Naythin covered it with his own. Squeezing lightly, he looked over at Dean. “I know.” 

“Well...ya know I’m not one for formalities so, if ya leave the table hungry it’s yer own damn fault. Eat up.” Lifting her beer to her lips, Ellen looked from Dean to Naythin and back again. There was one of those silent conversations going on between them that never ceased to amaze her. She’d seen it before between Dean and Sam but it wasn’t anything near as strong as it was between Dean and Naythin.

Lowering the bottle to the table, Ellen picked up her fork and stabbed one of the drumsticks. Setting it on her plate, she hesitated before lowering her fork to the table and quickly getting to her feet. “I’ll uh…” Clearing her throat, she dropped her napkin on the table and quickly walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and into the bathroom. 

Dean looked up at Ellen and watched her, his head turning as she moved down the hall, until he couldn’t see her anymore. He looked from the hall over to Naythin. “What do ya think that was about?” He looked back down the hall again. “Is Ellen still young enough for her woman’s thing? Ya know, her period?” he looked back at Naythin as he lifted both brows questioningly. 

Tristan sat in the car he’d stolen after the driver no longer had need of it. Luckily he’d been hungry just as the girl with the four wheel drive SUV happened by. He smirked as he watched the cabin. He’d been amazed at how bold and fearless his little pet was being today, actually venturing outside. But then, he had been with Dean Winchester, he supposed that other humans found his presence comforting. He couldn’t have stopped himself from hearing what they’d said if he’d tried...which he didn’t. Lucy Westenra wasn’t kidding when she said she could hear mice stomping around like elephants when Dracula had changed her. It was true, vampires had excellent hearing. The only creatures with better hearing were the Gorilla Wolves, but then, they were extinct, or so some said. He’d had to chuckle outright when Naythin said that he hadn’t wanted to orgasm for him. Tristan had made a tsking sound to the utter lies that flowed from Naythin’s tongue. “Admit it, pet. You liked it….at least at first,” he smirked wickedly, “Before I tired off you and made you my whore.” He watched and waited for the right moment to leave his gift, to let Naythin know that he was there, that he was watching him, had been almost from that first day that he and the Winchester had gone to that tiny cabin in the woods. “You’ll soon be mine again, my pet. All. Mine.” He chuckled and propped his feet up on the dashboard as he turned in the seat, his back between the seat and the driver’s side door. 

Groaning loudly, Naythin put his fork down and sat back. “Really? You had to go _there_?” Looking toward the bathroom door, he watched it for a moment before shrugging and turning his attention back to Dean. “I don’ know. Ya think it’s me?” 

Ellen leaned against the door, eyes closed tight. She didn’t want the boys to see her cry. Even if they’re tears of happiness, she didn’t want them to get upset thinking something was wrong. The sight of Naythin sitting at the table with them was too much. She never thought she’d see it again. Ellen would never admit it to Dean but, she had started to doubt they’d ever find Naythin; dead or alive. 

Pushing away from the door, she turned the cold water on and splashed some on her face. Letting out a long shaky breath, she blindly reached for a towel to pat her face dry. Looking up into the mirror, she leaned her hands on the counter. “Get a hold of yerself, Harvelle. Don’ you dare upset those boys. Not today.” Standing tall, she brushed the hair out of her face as she reached for the doorknob and pulled the bathroom door open. Walking out into the hall, she made her way back to the table with a small smile on her face. “Sorry ‘bout that.” 

Dean shrugged a shoulder when it came to him going _there_. Wasn’t that normally why women ran to the bathroom out of nowhere? His forehead creased when Naythin asked if he thought it was him that had sent Ellen running for the bathroom. “Why would it be you?” he inquired and shifted his chair a little closer to Naythin. “Maybe because she’s jus’ glad yer home where you belong,” he suggested and leaned into Naythin, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “I know I am.” When he caught movement from the corner of his eye, he turned his head and watched Ellen walk to the table and take her seat. “You okay?” Dean inquired as he eyed Ellen, almost as if he were checking her over for some unknown, hidden wound or something. 

Laying her napkin on her lap, Ellen looked over at Dean. “No. Nothin’s wrong.” Reaching for the basket of rolls, she held it out to Naythin. “Everything’s perfect.” Smiling, she waited for him to take one before moving the basket so Dean could take one of his own. 

Taking a roll, Naythin ducked his head when she said everything was perfect. It was far from perfect but he wasn’t going to say anything. It was Thanksgiving and he was with his family as odd as it was. He never thought he’d ever get to do this again; sit at the table with Dean. Setting the roll on his plate, Naythin loaded up on turkey, potatoes, green beans and homemade gravy. 

Dean moved the hand on Naythin’s thigh to the back of his chair, his hand moving along Naythin’s back from time to time. Each time Dean needed to reach for something he withdrew his hand so he could use both and then returned that one arm to the back of Naythin’s chair. He couldn’t somehow not be touching Naythin. Not anymore. Likely, not ever again. Last year at this time he’d nearly given up hope on finding Naythin alive. He’d drank himself into unconsciousness when Tag had needed to sleep and they’d gotten one of the very few hotel rooms they’d spared the time to stay in those three long years. He glanced at Naythin when Ellen said that everything was perfect and he couldn’t have kept the adoring smile off his face if he’d tried, which he didn’t. He nodded to Ellen’s words. “Yeah, it is perfect. Naythin’s back home...an’ that’s pretty perfect.” 

Clearing her throat, Ellen nodded. Smiling softly, she set the basket down on the end of the table and started loading up her plate. After she was done, Ellen waited for Dean to fill his plate. Before he was able to start eating, she reached for her beer and held it above her plate. “Ya know I don’ go for all that...mushy stuff but, today is pretty special. So, I’d like to propose a toast.” Lifting her bottle of beer a little higher, she looked across the table to Naythin. “To Naythin. Welcome home, sweetie.” 

Dean paused with his fork in hand as Ellen picked up her bottle of beer and began speaking. He slowly released his fork and instead reached for the Coke in front of him and, with a smile curving his lips as he looked from Ellen to Naythin, lifted his can of Coke. “To Naythin. Welcome home, baby,” he concurred. 

Naythin’s eyes widened as they darted between Ellen and Dean. When they both raised their drinks and toasted _him_ , he turned every shade of red on the spectrum. Lowering his hands to his lap, he rubbed the palms of his hands over his thighs a few times as he lowered his eyes to his plate. Twice he opened his mouth to say something only to close it again when nothing came out. 

Dean’s grin widened and he moved his arm from the back of Naythin’s chair to around him as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Naythin’s lips. “I love you,” he murmured before pulling his head back. 

Clearing her throat, Ellen lowers her beer and picks up her fork. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Naythin.” Lowering her eyes, Ellen dug into her food with gusto. 

Leaning to the side, Naythin reached for Dean, wrapping his arm loosely around his waist. “Love you, too.” Sitting up, he swallowed hard as he reached for his fork. “S’okay, Ellen.” Nodding, he picked at his food for a minute before taking a small bite of turkey. His stomach was churning with a serious case of the butterflies. 

Dean left his arm around Naythin as he turned his own attention back to the food in front of him. As he ate, his arm got higher on Naythin’s back until it was along the back of the seat once more. Each bite Dean took was accentuated with moans of delight as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Damn the food was good! Better than good, it was amazing. No wonder people did this every year. 

No one really said much during dinner. Ellen rolled her eyes at the moans coming from Dean as he ate. The boy loved his food. By the time everyone pushed their plates away, there wasn’t a whole lot of the turkey or anything else for that matter, left. It didn’t bother Ellen at all. They all deserved a good meal after everything they’d been through; Naythin especially. Picking up the plates, Ellen took them to the sink and started the coffee pot. “Why don’ you boys go into the living room and get comfortable on the couch. I’ll get started on cleaning up and we can have dessert in the living room.” 

Dean looked over at Naythin with a lift of both brows, a silent inquiry as to if he wanted to do as Ellen suggested. Reaching for Naythin’s hand, Dean jerked his head to the side toward the living room as a soft smile curved his lips. “C’mon,” he murmured, the words nearly a whisper. 

Naythin didn’t argue as he took Dean’s hand and followed him to the couch. Dropping down next to him, Naythin leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. His free hand resting lightly on his stomach. He hadn’t eaten that much in...well, years to be exact. His stomach hurt and he really hoped he didn’t end up getting sick. It had been a while since anything he ate had made him sick. Naythin didn’t want today, of all days, to prove him wrong. 

Dean gave Naythin’s hand a light squeeze and leaned his head to the side against Naythin’s. “Happy Thanksgiving,” he murmured, the words barely a whisper. “I love you.” 

Humming softly, Naythin squeezed Dean’s hand. “Happy Thanksgiving. I love you, too.” Pulling his legs up onto the couch, Naythin shifted so he could lay his head on Dean’s thigh. 

Dean began to comb his fingers through Naythin’s short cropped hair before leaning his head back against the couch cushion behind him and closing his eyes as he heaved a heavy yet contented sigh. He listened to the sounds of Ellen bustling around in the kitchen, washing dishes and putting what little food was left away in the fridge. He heard the coffee pot doing its thing, filling the carafe with coffee; if he concentrated on it as he inhaled deeply, expanding his lungs to capacity, he could almost smell the coffee brewing. 

Ellen glanced toward the couch as she cleared the table and put the food away. She’d taken the pies out of the oven right before they sat down to eat so they’d have time to cool some before cutting into them. After she had the food put away and the bulk of the dishes washed, she dried her hands on a towel and walked over to the couch. Smiling, she moved to the side just enough so Dean would see her. “Is he asleep?” She asked as she pointed to Naythin. 

Dean opened his eyes, watching Ellen from beneath his lashes as she came over to the couch. He leaned over Naythin a little so he could see his face when she asked if Naythin was asleep. The fact that Naythin’s eyes were closed made it hard to tell, but his breathing hadn’t deepened or changed all that much since they’d moved to the couch. Shaking his head he leaned back against the couch, his fingers continuing to comb through Naythin’s hair. “I don’t think so.” 

“M’awake.” Lifting his head from Dean’s thigh, Naythin looked up at Ellen. “What?”

“Lemme know when you two are ready for dessert. Coffee’s done so you can get up an’ get yer own. Yer legs work jus’ fine an’ I sure as hell ain’t yer maid.” 

Dean’s brows rose in unison as he tried not to snicker and he looked from Ellen to Naythin and back. He waited until Ellen was finished before turning his attention to Naythin. “You wan’ me to get you some coffee an’ pie?” he inquired. 

Shaking his head, Naythin lowered it back to Dean’s thigh. “No. I’m fine. I don’ wanna push it an’ end up gettin’ sick.” 

Dean nodded as he smiled softly down at Naythin. “God, I love you so much,” he mused in something akin to awe. Dean wasn’t really too big on the chick flick moment thing but when something needed to be said, it needed to be said. His soft slight smile turned into a full blown, wide one instead. 

Rolling over onto his stomach, Naythin turned his head so he was facing Dean’s abdomen. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and the small of his back, he smiled. “Love you, too.” 

Smiling, Ellen nodded as she turned back to the kitchen. “It’s there when you’re ready for it. Dean? You want anything?” Ellen knew Dean wouldn’t get up to get anything so he wouldn’t disturb Naythin. 

Dean picked his head up and turned it toward Ellen. “Coffee’d be great,” he responded with a nod. He looked down at Naythin and both brows rose in unison. “You want any coffee, baby?”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has NOTHING to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Tristan waited until the sun was down to open the driver’s side door of the Jeep and walk around the automobile. He reached into the passenger side window and grabbed the whip he’d brought with him, it was still stained with blood from one of Naythin’s last beatings. The memory caused Tristan’s lips to curl into a wide grin. “Soon, pet. Soon,” he whispered as he moved his hand along the length of the short whip. He reached for the white card and read the words he’d written inside earlier. _**I miss you, my pet. It won’t be long and we can be together again, mon coeur.**_ Perfect. Mother would be proud. Especially since he’d even used her words. _Mon Coeur._ He walked toward the cabin with both items in hand and after the second or third step he turned on the speed and was at the front door of the cabin, lying the items on the porch and knocking on the door in the blink of an eye. He rushed away from the door and back to the Jeep just as swiftly. 

At the knock on the door, Dean’s brow creased and he turned his head as far as he could toward Ellen. “You think that might be Bobby?” He was a little late, but better late than never he figured. Turning his attention to Naythin, Dean nudged him lightly. “Lemme up so I can get the door, baby.” 

Ellen spun around, her forehead deeply creased as she looked from the door to Dean when she heard the knock. Tossing the dishtowel on the counter, she turned to face Dean and shrugged. “I didn’t hear him pull up. He’d have called before just showin’ up. He knows better.” 

Groaning softly, Naythin pulled his arms from around Dean’s waist. Pushing himself up, he sat on the cushion next to Dean as he got to his feet. He hadn’t heard a car engine or even Bobby’s tow truck. That thing was hard to miss. He wasn’t sure if Bobby would have shown up anyway. Before Dean could get very far, Naythin reached for and took hold of his wrist. “Wait. Where’s yer Colt?” 

There weren’t many _things_ that would walk up and knock on the door, but he didn’t argue the point with Naythin instead he gave Naythin’s hand a light squeeze. “It’s in the bedroom, I’ll go get it first.” If it made Naythin feel better, he’d do it. It didn’t matter if it was necessary or not. He made a quick detour by the bedroom to grab his Colt off the dresser before heading for the front door. He looked out the side window and didn’t see anyone there. “Ellen, Naythin, you two stay back.” Now he was starting to think that maybe some _thing_ WAS playing with them. He reached slowly for the deadbolt as he cocked the gun, keeping it at the ready. He glanced back at Ellen and Naythin to make sure they were out of harm’s way before turning his attention back to the door. 

As Dean went back to the bedroom, Naythin slowly stood to his feet and made his way into the kitchen to stand next to Ellen. He knew she didn’t need protecting and was likely armed but he just couldn’t sit on the couch and do nothing. _If_ there was some _thing_ on the other side of the door, he’d be able to get a knife. He wasn’t just going to stand by and do nothing. 

Ellen was very much aware that Naythin was a grown man and could take care of himself but she couldn’t help it. When he walked over and stood next to her, she took a step forward and to the side so she was shielding him from the doorway. Dean had his Colt and Ellen had a small .38 tucked in the waistband of her jeans. Not to mention the silver knife in her boot. She may look the part of a defenseless woman but she was anything but. 

Not seeing anyone there and the fact that there had only been one set of knocks was concerning to say the least. Anyone or any _thing_ could be hiding and waiting just to one side or the other of the door. He finished turning the deadbolt as quietly as he could so that whatever it was outside the door wouldn’t hear it move, then did the same with the second one and the lock on the door knob. He took a wide step back and mentally counted to three in his head before yanking the door open wide. He stepped out on the porch as he checked this way and that for anyone or any _thing_ that may have knocked on the door. When he came up empty handed, he started to step back inside when his foot kicked something. Looking down, Dean crouched and lifted the whip in his free hand. Dropping it again when he saw the white note card, he picked it up and read the inside. “Sonofabitch!” He quickly pulled up to his full height and took a step around the whip so that his body made sort of a shield so that it wouldn’t be seen. “Keep Naythin inside! Don’t let him anywhere near the door!” he called into the cabin. Shit! God damn it! Sonofabitch! He had to get rid of this shit before Naythin saw it. 

Ellen turned to face Naythin. One hand landing in the middle of his chest the other pointing at him. “You heard him, Naythin. Stay. Here.” Giving him her best mom look as well as keeping her voice as firm as she could. 

_Fuck. That._ “Sorry, Ellen.” Ducking out around her, Naythin sprinted to the front door. Grabbing the edge of the door, he tried to get between the door frame and Dean. “What is it?" He didn’t care that he was framed by the lights from inside the cabin and anyone or anything could see him clear as day. “Dean! What is it?” Putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder, Naythin tried to move him out of the way so he could see what Dean was looking at. 

“Naythin, God damn it, get back inside!” Dean growled as he scrambled to gather up the whip and the note card into his one free hand in an attempt to hide it better from Naythin. Shit! “Ellen! Come get Naythin an’ get him _inside_!” Exactly what part of _keep Naythin inside_ that she didn’t understand was beyond him. 

As Dean moved to hide whatever it was, Naythin was able to squeeze past him and out onto the porch before Ellen had the chance to grab his shirt and stop him. His hand snaked out to grab Dean’s wrist only to fall short as his fingers grazed the leather handle of the whip. Naythin’s blood turned to ice in his veins at the feel of the rough leather against his skin. It couldn’t be. No. It wasn’t possible. It was the whip He...Tristan, used on Naythin the most. Tristan called it his favorite toy.

Naythin started to shake, his body covered in fear sweat as his pulse started to race. His lungs seized up as he stared down at the whip in Dean’s hand. He knew every inch, every twist of the braided leather. Hell, he could still see his dried blood on the shaft. His back, ass and thighs started to burn as if the scars had broken open and had somehow become fresh wounds all over again just from seeing the whip. 

“No. No, no, no, no.” He mumbled, shaking his head as he pushed past Dean. Naythin stumbled back into the house, turning so he could see the whip as he walked backwards through the cabin. He let out a harsh startled yell when Ellen tried to take hold of his hand. Jerking his arm away, he continued to stumble backwards toward the bedroom. Shoving the door open and quickly slamming it closed, Naythin scrambled for the corner on the far side of the bed. Pulling the blanket off the bed, he pushed the nightstand to one side as he crouched on the floor, his knees tight to his chest balancing his weight on the balls of his feet. Covering himself with the blanket, he started to rock back and forth, his eyes wide with fright as he stared at the floor. 

Son. of. a. bitch! Dean back handedly threw the whip and the note and headed inside after Naythin. He made a beeline for the bedroom without bothering to close or lock the door, in the back of his mind, he knew that Ellen would take care of it. He rapped his knuckle lightly on the wooden door. “Naythin, it’s me, it’s Dean,” he called through the door before reaching for the door knob. Turning the knob, he pushed open the door and walked into the bedroom and straight over to Naythin. He crouched in front of him and reached a hand out and laid it against the side of Naythin’s neck. “Naythin, it’s okay. It’s jus’ me. Nobody's gonna hurt you. Not ever again, remember? I promised you that.” 

Naythin flinched when Dean put his hand on his neck. Lifting his shoulders, he turned his face into the corner as he pulled the blanket closer tucking it up under his chin. “He’s here. He’s here.” Naythin was shaking so hard, the blanket was vibrating. His eyes widened, not seeing what was in front of him. His mind going back to the beatings Tristan used to dish out with the whip. He could hear the leather hissing through the air and the sickening WHACK! each time it came into contact with his skin. 

“He’s not in here. I’m not gonna let him hurt you, baby. Do you understand that? I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” Dean shook his head, “Not anymore.” He spoke each word slowly and softly so he didn’t frighten Naythin any more than he already was, though he wasn’t so sure that was even possible. 

After closing and locking the front door. Ellen made sure the drapes were closed on each window. She checked the back door as well as the screened in porch. Making her way to the bedroom, she stood in the doorway listening to Dean talk to Naythin. Ellen could just make out the top of Naythin’s head in the corner. She could see the back of Dean’s head as he crouched in front of Naythin, his voice low and even. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, Ellen texted Tag. 

**He’s here. Tristan is HERE!**

Hitting send, she turned and walked to the kitchen where she’d left the whip as well as the white card. Taking a picture, she sent it to Tag. 

**He left this on the front porch for NAYTHIN after he KNOCKED on the FUCKING DOOR!**

Jabbing the send button, Ellen put her phone back into her pocket. Leaning on the table, she stared down at the whip and the note. “You just made a fatal mistake, you sonofabitch.” 

Lifting one hand, Naythin slowly pushed it out from under the blanket. Wrapping his fingers slowly around Dean’s wrist, he pulled gently. Looking over at Dean without turning his head, Naythin’s vision started to blur as the tears welled up in his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks. “Don’ let ‘im take me back.” 

Dean’s heart broke at the look on Naythin’s face and he shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Naythin rather than crouching as he slowly shook his head. “Over my dead body,” he murmured softly. “No way am I lettin’ him get to you. He’s not takin’ you anywhere. I swear that to you, baby. I swear. Yer safe. I’m gonna make sure that yer safe.” He slowly reached for Naythin with his other hand and laid it on Naythin’s shoulder before sliding it over his shoulder to Naythin’s upper back. “Can I hold you?” he inquired gently. He immediately shook his head. “He’s _not_ gonna get you, baby. I promise.” 

Tag looked down at his phone as it buzzed on the seat next to him. He pulled off onto the shoulder and put the truck in park as he read Ellen’s text. “Sonofabitch!” He shook his head at the gall this sonofabitch had. He’d just made a fatal mistake. If he didn’t kill him, Dean would. And that bastard should pray that he killed him rather than Dean, he was pretty sure that his way would be a hell of a lot less painful. He ground his teeth as he pulled back out on the road, doing a U-turn right through the median and not caring who saw him. He picked up the phone again at the next red light that he actually had to stop at and not blow through, and texted Ellen back. **Heading back to ya now.**

Naythin watched Dean’s hand as it moved closer to him. He shook harder, if that was possible, when he felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard a few times before slowing opening them again. Looking at Dean, Naythin nodding his head rapidly. “P-please.” As Dean shifted, Naythin whimpered softly when he saw the open bedroom door. 

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Dean pulled Naythin into his arms and nearly onto his lap, all 200 pounds of him. He was surprised that Naythin could still make himself as small as he did. “Shh, it’s okay. Yer safe. I gotcha. I gotcha. I’m not ever gonna let that sonofabitch touch you again, I promise, okay? Do you trust me, baby?” 

Naythin crawled into Dean’s arms making sure the blanket was covering both of them when he finally settled next to him. If he thought he’d fit, Naythin would have crawled right onto Dean’s lap and under his shirt to get as close to him as possible. When Dean asked him if he trusted him, Naythin didn’t hesitate to nod. “Y-you know I-I do.” Tightening his grip on Dean’s wrist, he pulled Dean’s hand against his chest. 

“Then trust me when I tell you that, that sonofabitch is NEVER gonna touch you again. I will protect you from him, baby. You don’t have anything to worry about. The asshole’s gettin’ desperate, he prob’ly knows Tag’s on his ass so he decided to be a dick and scare you.” Dean knew better than that. The hair on the back of his neck had been standing on end the entire time he’d been outside of the porch. The sonofabitch really WAS here. But, he meant what he said with every fiber of his being, he’d protect Naythin with his last breath. That sonofabitch was NEVER going to touch Naythin again. 

“Ellen, can you call Tag an’ tell him what happened?” Dean called out. He was silent a moment before adding. “An’ call my brother, tell Sam we need ‘im.” 

Pushing away from the table, Ellen walked over to the bedroom door. “One step ahead of ya. I texted Tag. He said he’s on his way back here.” Sighing softly, Ellen raised her hand gripping the door frame tightly. “Don’ you worry, Naythin. That sonofabitch isn’t gettin’ anywhere near you.” When Dean brought up Sam, Ellen froze. Her back ramrod straight as she slowly stepped into the bedroom. “You...are you sure, Dean?” 

Dean sighed heavily and nodded. “Tag needs someone at his back. I can’t,” he gave Ellen a pointed look, “an’ there’s no way Naythin can. The only other person I trust enough to do it is Sam.” He shrugged his shoulders slightly. Sam was an A-class asshole most of the time, but he was a good Hunter. Whether he liked doing it or not, he was a Winchester, Hunting was in their blood. 

“Okay. Okay, I’ll call him.” Dropping her hand, Ellen turned and walked out of the room. Stopping at the kitchen table, she pulled her phone back out of her pocket. Pulling up her contacts, she found Sam’s number. Her finger hovering over the call button before slowly pushing it. “Don’ let yer brother down, Sam. Not again.” Lifting the phone to her ear, she waited for Sam to hopefully pick up. 

Kim was just finishing the dishes when she heard Sam’s phone ringing on the kitchen table. Looking toward the den, she frowned when the door didn’t open. Sighing, she dried her hands quickly and hurried over to the table. Picking up the phone, she stared at the number for a minute. Tapping the accept call button, she raised the phone to her ear. “Hello?” 

Pulling the phone from her ear, Ellen stared at it for a moment before slowly putting it back against her ear. “Uh...I’m lookin’ for Sam Winchester? I uh...I must have the wrong number.” 

“No. No, you have the right number. Um...may I ask who’s calling?” Reaching for the closest chair, Kim pulled it out and settled on the seat. 

“Oh. Well, um...My name’s Ellen an’ I’m an old family friend. Listen, honey, I don’t have time to go down memory lane. Is Sam there? It’s a family emergency. I really need to talk to him. Now.” Ellen gripped the phone hard as she started to pace the kitchen. Her anger spiking every time she saw the whip and card on the table. 

Standing quickly, Kim started walking toward the closed study door. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’ve only talked to Sam’s brother very briefly. Hold on, please.” Turning the phone into her shoulder, Kim knocked on the door before opening it. “Sam? Honey? You have a phone call.” 

Sam looked up from the notes on a case he was working on and offered Kim a slight smile, his lips pressed together and just the corners of his lips quirking upward at the corners. His brows rose and fell in unison before he put down his pen and reached for the cell phone in Kim’s hand. “Thanks, it’s probably my client.” 

Lifting the phone back to her ear, Kim smiled at Sam. “Here he is.” Crossing the room to his desk, Kim held the phone out. When Sam took it from her, she turned and quickly walked out of the office closing the door behind him. 

Ellen was pacing from the pantry through the kitchen, into the living room and back into the kitchen. “C’mon, c’mon. I don’ have all night, Sam.” 

“Yeah?” Sam mused with a quick lift and fall of his brows as he answered the placed the cell to his ear. 

Ellen’s near frantic pacing came to a sudden stop when she heard Sam’s voice on the other end. It had been eight years since she’d spoken to him but, she’d know that voice anywhere. “Sam? Ellen. Don’ you dare hang up on me, boy. Yer brother needs yer help.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, he’d been about to do just that, hang up on Ellen and the entire whatever that, that part of his past might want. “Yeah, when doesn’t he? Look, the last time Dean came around with a family emergency I lost the woman I’d planned to marry. I don’t plan on losin’ my wife. Tell my brother I’m sorry, but I can’t help him. He’s gonna have to figure this one out on his own. Goodbye, Ellen.” 

“Don’ you _dare_ hang up the phone, Sam Winchester! Eight years! Eight damn years without so much as a phone call or anything. He _needs_ his brother and that’s all you have to say? You’re gonna blame him for what happened to Jess? Are you forgettin’ that YOU had visions about her death BEFORE it happened and did nothing about it? Yeah, I know all about it, remember? Put yer bullshit tantrum aside and help. your. brother.” Dropping her chin nearly to her chest, Ellen tried to calm herself down. “You walked away from Dean when he needed you the most. Don’ make the same mistake twice.” 

Sam huffed. “ _I_ walked away from him? I guess my brother neglected to tell you that _I’m_ the one that got him out of Hell. My job was _done_. I gave up my first born child to a demon! I can’t give my wife children now because of him.” He scoffed softly and shook his head, a mirthless smile pulling at his lips. “I guess it’s just like always, Dean’s the martyr no matter what he does. And no matter what anyone gives up for him, he still comes out smellin’ like a rose. Well, it’s good to know that some things haven’t changed. Tell Dean he’s welcome for all the times I’ve gotten his ass outta hot water, by the way. I guess it’s good to have a little brother who’s a lawyer.” He huffed. “Well, it’s been great catching up. Tell Dean to try me again in another eight years, maybe by then I’ll be ready to talk.” Sam didn’t wait for a response and hit the END button on the cell phone. He went into his settings and blocked Ellen’s number from being able to call back before tossing the cell phone down onto his desk and returning his attention to the case he’d been going over. 

The soft beep in her ear had Ellen pulling the phone away and staring slack jawed at the small screen. Sam had hung up on her. “You little bastard.” Hitting redial, the call went right to voicemail. “Sonofabitch!” Ending the call, she tossed the phone onto the counter. Running a hand through her hair, Ellen made her way back to the bedroom. Stopping at the door, she cleared her throat softly to get Dean’s attention and not startle Naythin. 

Dean didn’t move a muscle when he heard Ellen clear her throat behind him, but he did tighten his arms around Naythin ever-so-slightly. “Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered. His eyes slid to the side as if that was going to help him actually see her. “What is it, Ellen? Lemme guess, Sam hung up on you?” 

Sighing, Ellen nodded. “I’m sorry sweetie. I tried. He jus’...” Shaking her head again, she lowered her eyes to the floor. 

Dean nodded slowly. He squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to think of someone else who could help Tag. Shit. He knew that Tag had taught Dayton some Hunter stuff but he didn’t trust him any further than he could throw his Mother, even if Tag did. “There’s a...take my phone off the dresser an’ scroll through the contacts until you come to a Raven. Call her and tell her I need her help. She uh...she’s gonna cuss you out in Spanish as soon as she answers, just let her go. When she finishes then,” he nodded, “Then tell her what we need.” 

Stepping into the room, Ellen went to the dresser to get Dean’s phone. Scrolling through his contacts, she found the name he’d given her. Sighing heavily, Ellen stayed in the room as she pushed the call button. Lifting the phone to her ear, she leaned against the wall next to the dresser. There weren’t too many people that Dean trusted enough to help out. Ellen hoped this...Raven wasn’t like Sam. 

Raven glanced down at her purse when she heard her cell phone chime that she had a text. “Ah, Mérida,” she mumbled under her breath. Reaching into her purse with one hand, she passed a guy in a Camaro and blew a kiss out the window before gunning it. Once she was well past the other car, she glanced down at the caller ID and narrowed her eyes. Accepting the call, she lifted the phone to her ear and went off on Dean in Spanish. How could he not ever call to at least let her know he was okay? What kind of a guy does that? She thought they were friends. Hell, he never told her he was even back from...well, _Hell_! No, she had to hear it through the grapevine! What the hell, man!? 

Dean wasn’t kidding. Ellen pulled the phone away from her ear as a very angry woman starting spouting words in Spanish that Ellen could only guess were not nice. Looking over at Dean, she arched an eyebrow. When the tirade finally stopped, Ellen slowly eased the phone back to her ear. “Uh...Raven?” 

Raven nearly slammed on the brakes as her dark brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she heard the woman’s voice. “Mérida! Oh. I am so sorry. I thought you were Dean.” 

“It’s uh...It’s okay. He warned me you’d...be a little upset. Uh look. This is Ellen Harvelle an’ Dean asked me to call you. He needs your help.” No sense in beating around the bush. 

“A little upset?” Raven inquired with a huff. “The asshole didn’t even tell me he was back from Hell. I had to hear it from Randy of all people.” She frowned as she listened to Ellen introduce herself and say that Dean needed help. “Yeah, Harvelle. You’re Jo’s Mommy, aren’t you?” She was a little leery about Dean Winchester needing anyone’s help. “Are you sure you’ve got the right Dean Winchester, because if Dean needs help with somethin’ we’re all pretty much jodido.”

“Yes, I’m Jo’s mother.” Sighing heavily, Ellen looked over at Dean and Naythin. “I have no idea what that means but...yes. I have the right Dean Winchester. So uh...if you could help, that...that would be great.” 

“It means _fucked_ , Mommy. Sure, what’s Dean need me to do?” Raven responded with a thoughtful frown and a nod that Ellen couldn’t see. 

Pushing away from the wall, Ellen walked as far as the foot of the bed. “Dean. Raven said she’ll help. What do you need her to do?” She made sure to keep her voice low and even so it wouldn’t frighten Naythin. Even from that distance, she could see him shaking in Dean’s arms. 

“Tell her to get a hold of Tag, an’ to do whatever he needs, and whether he knows it or not, he _does_ need backup. Tell her to protect him like she’d protect me. She has his number I think, if not you can text it to her,” Dean responded as he gathered as much of Naythin as humanly possible into his lap as he shifted to sitting down on his ass on the floor. 

Nodding, Ellen turned her back as Dean moved around on the floor to settle Naythin on his lap. “Raven? He said to call Tag. If you don’ have his number, I can text it to you. Do whatever he says and don’ let ‘im try to tell you he doesn’t need backup. Dean said to protect Tag like you’d protect him. Understand?” 

Raven’s brow creased with concern as she nodded despite the fact that Ellen wouldn’t see it. “What is it, Mommy? What’s wrong?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth she shook her head. “No, it’ll take too long, I know. I’ll call Tag right now. I uh...text it to me, please. I’m not sure if I still have it or not.” 

“Tell her that I’m okay an’ Naythin’s okay,” Dean spoke up, turning his head to look toward Ellen. He tightened his arms around Naythin a little more as his shaking increased. “Yer okay. I gotcha. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, baby, I promise,” he soothed, his voice barely a whisper. 

Turning at the waist, Ellen looked back at Dean and nodded. Turning back around, she switched the phone to her other ear. “Dean’s okay. Naythin’s…” Licking her lips, Ellen gave her head a quick shake. “He’s...okay. I’ll text you Tag’s number. Raven...thank you...for helping.” Ellen was gonna owe this girl for the rest of her life. 

“It’s Dean,” Raven responded with a shrug of her shoulders Ellen wouldn’t be able to see. “No thanks are necessary. Okay. I’ll call Tag as soon as I get the number, tell Dean not to worry...or well, not to go grey over it anyway. Bye.” Raven hung up the phone and waited for Ellen’s text, the minute she got the number she did as promised and gave Tag a call. 

Ending the call on her end, Ellen quickly texted Raven Tag’s phone number. After hitting send, she set Dean’s phone back on the dresser. “She’s gonna call Tag right away.” Turning to face Dean, Ellen crossed her arms over her chest. “You need anything? I can get a thicker blanket.” 

Dean shook his head before trying to look into Naythin’s face. “Baby, do you wan’ another blanket? A thicker one?” he inquired. He knew Naythin wasn’t shaking from cold, it was pure unadulterated fear. But that didn’t mean he might not want one just for the security, such as it was, that a warmer one would bring. 

Naythin hadn’t been tracking what was being said between Dean and Ellen. He’d been concentrating on staying as close to Dean as he could get. When Dean sat on the floor, Naythin didn’t hesitate to get right up into his lap. Leaning his side against Dean’s chest, Naythin bowed his head, his chin barely an inch from his chest as he tucked his head up under Dean’s chin. When Dean asked him about a heavier blanket, it took Naythin a minute to figure out that Dean was actually talking _to_ him. “N-no.” Sliding one hand around Dean’s side, he fisted a large handful of Dean’s shirt. 

Shaking her head, Ellen stared down at Naythin. Six weeks of progress were gone. He was back to the way he had been when she’d arrived at the hospital the day after finding out Naythin was alive. Lifting one hand, she ran her fingers through her hair before letting her arm fall to her side. “Okay. Okay.” 

Dean held onto Naythin as tightly as he could without hurting him. He ran one hand up and down his back in an attempt to sooth him, but there was no luck in that department and it tore at his heart. “Yer stronger than this, ya know,” he murmured softly as he pulled his head back in an attempt to see Naythin’s face. “Yer stronger than he is. I’ve seen you slaughter vamps without a backward glance before.” 

_Before_ being the key word. “M’not...m’not the s-same.” Shaking his head, he pulled on Dean’s shirt keeping himself as close to him as he could. “S’not me a-anymore.” 

“Yes you are. That side of you, it’s in there,” Dean pulled one arm from around Naythin to poke Naythin’s chest lightly. “I know that you is in there. I’ve seen glimpses of it lately.” 

It wasn’t. Not anymore. Naythin knew it without a shadow of a doubt, He’d never be _that_ man again. When Dean pulled his arm away from Naythin’s back, Naythin stiffened, his head came up just in time to see Dean’s hand coming at his chest and poking him in the sternum. It wasn’t hard and any other time, he would have ignored it but, this was anything but _any other time_. Naythin’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as he scrambled back off Dean’s lap and onto the floor. Scrambling back, he looked at Dean as if he didn’t recognize him. “No...No! Don’...” Shaking his head, Naythin backed himself into the corner. His knees pulled up tight to his chest, weight balanced on the balls of his feet. Lifting both arms, he covered his head as he rocked back and forth. “No more. Please...please, no more. No...no more. No more.” 

Dean’s eyes widened when Naythin suddenly scrambled out of his arms and he looked behind him thinking there was something there that Naythin had seen and he’d missed. When he found nothing and returned his attention to Naythin, the sight and sound of him nearly did Dean in. “Sonofabitch,” he huffed under his breath. He hurriedly crawled across the floor to Naythin’s side sitting in front of him but not touching him. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry. It was stupid. Naythin? Please, baby, I love you.” When Naythin didn’t respond, Dean heaved a heavy sigh. Sonofabitch. He sighed heavily and sat back somewhat and just gave Naythin his space, to an extent. He had a feeling that if he left the room it would be even worse than this. 

Tristan smirked as he stood at the back of the cabin, listening to what was going on inside, having walked back down from the Jeep in the woods once everyone was back inside and their attentions fixed on his sweet pet. He walked around to the bedroom window and smacked it with both hands, his long pointed nails slowly clawing downward over the glass. 

Dean jumped and his head snapped to the side toward the window. He was up on his feet in an instant. “That sonofabitch,” he growled and took off at a run for the front door of the cabin. 

The loud slap on the glass followed by the sound of nails being dragged along the glass made Ellen jump and let out a very undignified yelp. One hand going to her heart while the other reached around her back for the .38 in the waistband of her jeans. When Dean ran past her, she turned to follow him only to be brought up short by Naythin as he started to yell for Dean. 

“Shit!” Hurrying around the bed, Ellen tried to calm Naythin down. “Naythin. Naythin! Stop! It’s okay. Ya gotta calm down. Dean’s fine. He’s fine. Ya gotta stop.” 

Naythin didn’t hear anything. All he knew was that Tristan was outside the cabin and Dean had run out of the room. “No. No, no, no. He’s here. He’s gonna take me back. He’s gonna kill Dean like he did before. Lemme go! Lemme go!” He tried to push past Ellen only to have her wrap her arms around his waist and dig her heels into the floor. Turning, he pulled back his right hand and punched Ellen as hard as he could. As soon as her arms loosened around him, Naythin scrambled to his feet and ran out of the bedroom. “Dean! No! Dean!” 

Dean had the door open and was on the way out of it when he heard the punch and Naythin’s frantic screams finally reached his ears past the red haze and the deafening sound of his blood roaring through his veins. He turned his head expecting to see Naythin with a black eye in an attempt to keep him down but when Naythin was fine, he turned his head further and he knew he looked like a cartoon with his eyes bugging out of his head. He looked from Ellen to Naythin and back. _Sonofabitch! He hit Ellen!_ He looked back out the door and had a feeling that the little bastard had ran like hell after his parlor trick he closed the door back up, locks and all and went to Naythin and grabbed him by the biceps. “You hit Ellen,” he informed him, like Naythin didn’t know what he’d done, and Dean had the weirdest feeling that in all actuality he didn’t. 

Naythin threw his arms around Dean’s shoulders. Grabbing his wrist, he buried his face in the side of Dean’s neck. “Don’ leave. Please...oh God, please don’ leave.” He was shaking uncontrollably. Tears flowed down his cheeks unchecked as he got as close to Dean as he could. 

Rubbing the side of her jaw, Ellen walked slowly out of the bedroom. Her eyes narrowed as she looked from Dean to the back of Naythin’s head and back again. Going to the kitchen counter where her bag was, Ellen tossed back the flap. Reaching inside, she pulled out several small pharmacy bags. Holding them in the air, Ellen arched an eyebrow as she gave Dean a pointed look. Leaning back against the counter, she lowered her hand and slowly tested her jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken. 

Dean’s eyes met Ellen’s brown ones and he nodded to the unspoken suggestion. Naythin was unstable right then and he needed to calm down. Hell, he _hit Ellen_ for fuck’s sake! He was just thankful that Ellen had thought ahead and gotten the prescriptions filled before she’d come out. He turned his attention back to Naythin and lifted his hands to each side of Naythin’s jaw, cradling it in his hands. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. Yer gonna be fine, baby. He can’t hurt you anymore, I won’ let him.” He slid his hands away and his arms tightly around Naythin. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. I gotcha. I gotcha.” He looked across the room at Ellen and jutted his chin toward the fridge. There was no way Naythin was going to willingly knock himself out, he’d feel like Jessica Lange in King Kong. He just hoped Ellen was fluent in chin jutting and brow quirking. 

Looking toward the fridge, Ellen frowned as she tried to figure out what Dean was trying to tell her. After several long seconds, it hit her. Looking back at Dean, she nodded slowly. “Why don’ you get Naythin back to the bedroom.” Turning, she set the bags on the counter and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of Gatorade to hide Naythin’s pills in. 

Dean nodded. “C’mon, baby,” he urged, slowly leading him toward the bedroom, keeping his arms securely around Naythin the entire time. “C’mon. It’s okay. He’s gone. It’s okay. Yer safe now. I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you. I’m not gonna let him have you. No way. Over my dead body. It’s not happenin’. Alright?” 

Naythin clung to Dean keeping his face pressed against the side of Dean’s neck as Dean took him back into the bedroom. As they reached the foot of the bed, Naythin let out a low whimper. The window that Tristan had hit was right there. If he raised his head, Naythin would see it plain as day. “He’s here. He’s gonna try an’ take me back.” Tightening his arms around Dean, Naythin gave his head a slow shake. “I can’. I can’ go back with ‘im.” 

Dean shook his head. “There’s nothin’ to worry about, because yer not goin’ back with him. I’m not ever lettin’ that sonofabitch touch you. Not ever again. I promise you that. An’ you know I never go back on my word, right?” He inquired with both brows lifted as he tipped his head to one side and pulled it back in an attempt to see Naythin’s face. “I will NOT let him hurt you.” He glanced toward the window Tristan had been at moments before and his eyes tightened for a moment as he half dared the sonofabitch to try that shit again, he’d bust through the window and grab the little bastard. _Then we’d play who’s the scariest monster. I’d win, hands down._

As soon as Dean had Naythin in the bedroom and the door was closed, she ripped open the bag containing Naythin’s sleeping pills. Opening the bottle, Ellen shook out two pills. Stopping, she stared down at the two small white pills. Looking over her shoulder toward the bedroom, she tapped the toe of her boot for a moment before shaking out one more pill. Closing the bottle, she opened the upper cabinet to take out the mortar and pestle she’d found earlier. After crushing the pills to a fine white powder, she tapped it into the bottom of a glass. Filling the glass half full, she mixed it until the powder was completely dissolved. Filling the glass the rest of the way, she turned and walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door. “Dean? It’s me. Can I come in? I’ve got something to drink for Naythin.” 

Dean looked up and at the door over Naythin’s shoulder. “Yeah, Ellen, come on in.” He turned his attention back to Naythin. “It’s jus’ Ellen. No one is gonna hurt you. It’s jus’ Ellen.” Since they were standing in the middle of the room, he looked back at the corner they’d been in before looking back at Ellen. He gazed at her a couple of minutes until she seemed to understand and then turned his attention back to Naythin. If Naythin was going to take sleeping pills he needed to be sitting on the floor before they kicked in. Back when they’d first gotten to Ellen’s cabin, sure he could have caught him and carried him to wherever to lay down. Now? Only if he wanted a hernia, and the world’s worst backache. “Baby, do you wanna sit back down on the floor?” _Please sit back down._

Nodding slowly, Naythin tightened his arms around Dean. He didn’t even acknowledge Ellen when he heard her knock. As Dean moved them over to the corner, Naythin pressed harder against Dean’s neck so he wouldn’t have to look at the window. Feeling the blanket under his feet, Naythin slowly loosened one arm as he lowered himself down onto the floor. His back pressed hard against the wall. 

Dean slowly lowered himself down with Naythin and once Naythin was comfortable, he lifted his eyes to Ellen and gave a curt, barely there nod of his head. 

Ellen waited until Dean and Naythin were settled. Or as settled as they were going to be with a psychotic vampire stalking them. Crossing the room, she walked around the foot of the bed and handed the glass to Dean. “Make sure he drinks all of it.” Lifting both eyebrows, she stared hard at Dean before turning and walking out of the room closing the door quietly behind her. 

Dean gave a curt nod to Ellen’s words. He set the glass down on the floor and waited for Naythin to crawl back up into his lap before he reached for the glass again and offered it to Naythin. “Here baby, drink somethin’. It’ll help you feel a little better.” Not that Gatorade took care of crazy ass vampires but it served its purpose. 

Lifting his head, Naythin eyed the glass for a moment before slowly raising his shaking hand. Wrapping his fingers tightly around the cool glass, he raised it to his lips and took a small sip. Swallowing carefully, he took a long pull before handing the glass back to Dean. “Th-thanks.” 

Dean took the glass and nodded. He wasn’t going to force it all at once. He’d drank a good amount just in that one drink so he’d give it a minute and offer Naythin the rest. He waited for Naythin to lay his head back down and used one hand to slowly comb his fingers through Naythin’s short cropped hair. “It’s okay. Everythin’s gonna be okay. Yer safe, baby. Yer safe. I promise.” 

Dean could promise all he wanted. Tristan knew he was there. He’d been just on the other side of the window. If he really wanted to, he could have easily broken through the window, hurt or killed Dean and Ellen and taken Naythin back. “I-I love you.” 

“I love you too, baby,” Dean murmured. “An’ I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you. I’m not letting anyone take you away from me, not ever again. You gotta believe that.” He tightened his arm around Naythin as he continued to comb his fingers soothingly through Naythin’s hair. 

Tucking his chin, Naythin leaned into Dean’s hand. The feeling of Dean’s fingers slowly moving over his scalp eased his frazzled nerves. He was still shaking and his muscles were still rock hard but, Naythin slowly moved off Dean’s lap and onto the floor. Stretching his legs out straight, he leaned against Dean, his head resting lightly on his shoulder. 

Now that Naythin was more relaxed, Dean reached for the glass of Gatorade again and handed it to Naythin. “Finish it up, baby.” He continued to move his fingers through the super short spikes of Naythin’s hair, combing his fingers through it time and again. 

Without a word, Naythin raised his hand and took the glass from Dean. Lifting his head, he raised the glass to his lips and emptied the contents in several long pulls. Once it was empty, he handed it back to Dean and again, lowered his head to Dean’s shoulder. When Dean took the glass, Naythin placed his hand on Dean’s thigh. Turning at the waist, he wrapped his other arm around Dean’s middle, his fingers curling around a fistful of the material of Dean’s shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Dean whispered as he wrapped his arm tightly around him after placing the glass to one side, on the floor. “I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you. I love you more than… _anyone_. I’m sure as hell not gonna let anythin’ happen to you. I told you; not ever again.” He continued to comb his fingers through Naythin’s hair in soothing slow strokes as he held onto him as tightly as he dared so he didn’t hurt Naythin. 

Naythin hummed softly as Dean spoke. His muscles started to loosen as the rest of his body followed suit. His pulse no longer raced, he could take full breaths and he couldn’t hear the blood rushing in ears any longer. “Love you, too.” Naythin mumbled as he turned more toward Dean, his fingers slowly opening, released the white knuckle grip on Dean’s shirt. “M’tired.” As soon as the words past his lips, Naythin’s body jerked hard as self preservation kicked in. Shaking his head, he tried to lift it from Dean’s shoulder. When the movement failed, Naythin frowned. His eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton each as he tried to force his eyes open. “Dean…” Sighing, Naythin’s body slowly went completely lax against Dean. To anyone standing at a distance, Naythin looked as if he’d just taken his last breath and died, he fell asleep so suddenly. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. Go to sleep. I’ll keep you safe. Everythin’s gonna be okay,” Dean murmured softly. He sat there a long while after Naythin fell asleep. He kept one hand over Naythin’s heart so he could prove to himself that it was still beating with as sudden as he’d fallen asleep. He felt the steady rise and fall of Naythin’s chest and together, they made Dean feel somewhat better. He was still worried about Naythin, about his state of mind, about the strides they’d made going up in smoke due to that bastard. What he wasn’t worried about was that sonofabitch ever hurting Naythin again. He’d given his soul for his douche bag of a little brother, he’d gladly give himself for Naythin. He ran his hands over Naythin, memorizing what he could and held him in his arms as tightly as humanly possible. He slowly laid Naythin down on the floor and made sure that he was out of the window’s range so if the bastard came back he wouldn’t see Naythin sleeping on the floor. He made sure to grab a pillow off the bed for Naythin’s head and got him on a blanket as well as covered with one. Once he was satisfied that Naythin was as comfortable as he was going to be, he went to the closet and grabbed the machete he’d left there earlier and laid it down on the floor next to Naythin’s hand, curling his fingers around the hilt. He also grabbed Naythin’s Glock and sat it near his side so he could find it when he woke up. Anything else would have to wait until he could get Ellen out of the cabin. He grabbed the empty glass off the floor and walked to the door. With one last lingering look over his shoulder at Naythin he turned the doorknob and pulled the door open, closing it behind him the second he was out of the room. His eyes swung to Ellen as he walked toward the kitchen and he quirked a single brow at her. “What the hell’d you put in this stuff?” 

Pushing away from the counter, Ellen took the glass from Dean’s hand and rinsed it out. Leaving it upside down in the sink, she walked over to the row of pill bottles on the counter and picked up Naythin’s sleeping pills. Tossing the bottle to Dean, she leaned back against the counter. “Three of those. He was out of control, Dean. He punched me when you left the room. He’ll be out for a while.” She hated to do it; tricking Naythin that way but, she knew he’d never take the pills willingly. They needed to get him to sleep so they could figure out what they were going to do about Tristan. “What do we do now?” 

Dean easily caught the bottle of pills. His brows rose in unison when Ellen said she’d given Naythin three of them. His lips parted to ask her what the hell she was trying to do, kill him? When she answered before he could ever get the words out. He snapped his mouth closed and nodded. “How’s the jaw anyway? You uh, yer gonna have a helluva bruise by mornin’.” He heaved a heavy sigh and slowly shook his head. “We get Tag and Raven on his ass. In the meantime, you go home. Before you say it, yeah, you are. It’ll be better for Naythin if it’s just he and I. You saw the progress we made before, we can do it again, but it needs to be just the two of us.” He grimaced as he eyed the already blooming bruise on her jaw. “Sorry about the left hook though.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has NOTHING to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Lifting her hand to her jaw, Ellen rubbed it gently. It was sore and yeah, Dean was right. She was going to have one hell of a bruise. Sighing heavily, she looked towards the bedroom door. “Okay. I don’ like it especially with that psycho screwin’ with you guys the way he is but...Okay. I’ll go.” Gathering up her bag, Ellen turned and jabbed Dean in the chest with her finger. “You better call me every day, Dean Winchester! Hear me? I mean it. I don’ hear from you an’ yer gonna wish you were back in Hell by the time I get done with ya.” Taking her keys from her pocket, Ellen reached behind her back for her .38. Taking the safety off, she walked toward the front door and unlocked it. Opening it just enough to look out, she waited a few seconds before opening it just enough to slip through. Her eyes scanning the darkness, listening for any sound that didn’t fit. After a couple minutes, she walked to her truck, opened the door and started the engine. Closing her door, she put the truck in gear and backed out of its parking spot. Turning on the high beams, Ellen straightened the truck and headed slowly down the long driveway toward the main road. Her eyes scanning the landscape. 

Dean nodded to Ellen’s words as she made her way to the door. “Thanks, Ellen. I’ll uh, I’ll get yer pots and pans back to ya when all this is over.” He flashed a light lipped barely there smile and nodded again as he walked over to the door. He didn’t leave the door or lock it until he saw the Ellen’s Jeep turn around and head down the driveway. Locking the door, he turned back to the rest of the cabin with a heavy sigh. He had a lot of work to do to get things the way he wanted them before he left. It took him the better part of two hours to hex bag, charm, sigil, salt, goofer dust, wolfsbane and deadman’s blood the hell out of every inch of the cabin. Satisfied that Naythin was as safe as a person could ever be, he walked over to the cabinet and searched the drawers for the pad of paper he’d seen earlier. Once he found it and a pen he wrote a letter to Naythin. 

**_My angel,_ **

**_I gave up my life for my brother and I never loved him half as much as I do you. I promised you that Tristan will never touch you again, and he won’t. The deal I am going to make is that he can have me if he leaves you alone; forever. I’ve texted Tag again and told him to come to the cabin so that you won’t be alone too long. Relax. You’re safe now. Everything’s going to be okay, baby. I love you._ **

**_All my love,  
D_ **

He put the ink pen back in the drawer and carried the note with him as he walked to the bedroom and quietly as possible opened the door. Who was he kidding? Naythin probably wouldn’t be awake until sometime tomorrow night, if that early. But he wanted to be sure. He didn’t want Naythin to wake up and try and stop him. He grabbed his cell phone off the dresser and texted Tag just like he’d said in his note that he had.

**Tag, get to the cabin fast. 911.**

Setting his phone back onto the dresser, he carried the note over to the bed and laid it on the pillow. There, he reached back and pulled his wallet out of his back jeans pocket and placed it on the note to keep it from sliding off onto the floor somewhere. He then removed his watch and added it as well. He started to pull his hand away when his eyes caught sight of his ring. He thought about leaving it, but he decided that he didn’t want it ruined and it would be something for Naythin to have, some part of him...well, other than his wheels. Speaking of which, he reached into his front jeans pocket and withdrew the keys laying them on the growing mound of belongings. Lastly, he did as he’d decided and removed his wedding ring and his Mother’s wedding ring and left them both on the stack of belongings on his pillow.

He walked across the room and slowly, silently, knelt down next to Naythin and pressed a tender kiss to his pliant lips. “I love you, angel. I’ll always love you. And...I’ll always be with you.” He pressed another kiss to Naythin’s lips before pulling to his feet.

He walked into the closet again and got the other machete he’d left there before sneaking out of the bedroom. He made his way to the door and paused there. Taking in a deep breath through his nose he exhaled it the same way. “Can’t be worse than Hellhounds, right?” He blew out a hard enough breath that he puffed his cheeks briefly. Reaching for the locks on the door he opened them both and the one on the door knob itself then stepped outside. He walked off the porch and looked around, into the darkness. He was there, he could feel the little shit staring at him. “Come out, Tristan!” he called. “Come on out! Or...oh wait. Yer scared. I get it. Yeah, I would be too if I were you.” 

“Who says I’m scared?” Tristan inquired as he walked out of the darkness like he’d just appeared there out of thin air. He was good. Almost as good as Vi. Almost. 

“I wanna make a deal,” Dean announced ignoring Tristan’s question. 

“A deal?” Tristan inquired with a quirk of one dark brow as he tucked his chin toward his chest and looked up at Dean from under his brows. 

Dean quirked a brow of his own as he watched Tristan. “Wow. You uh, you almost look like Vi there, pussy and all.” 

Tristan’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, his fangs descending as he curled his lip back for Dean to see. 

Oh, right. Shit, the deal. Not a good time for sarcasm...or the bitter truth apparently. Dean cleared his throat. “I want you to leave Naythin alone.”

Tristan scoffed. “And why would I do something like that?”

“Because I can give you someone better,” Dean responded simply. 

Tristan’s eyebrows rose in unison. “Someone better than Batman’s Robin?” 

“Oh if Sam could only hear this right now,” Dean muttered under his breath. “Yeah, someone better than Robin. I can give you...me. Batman.”

Tristan tried not to let his shock and surprise show on his face. “You? Uh huh, what’s the catch?” He nodded to the machete in Dean’s hand. “You mean I can have you _if_ I beat you?” 

Dean dropped the machete to the ground. “No. I mean, if you will swear to me to leave Naythin alone, forever. You can have me. I won’t fight you.” 

Tristan smile a little smugly. Who could blame him? He had Dean Winchester offering himself up like a lamb to slaughter. His eyes darted to the machete and back to Dean. “Kick the machete out of reach.”

Dean quirked a brow. “And then? Do we have a deal?”

Tristan thought about it for a moment, all the pros and cons he could think of. What a wonderful present for when she arrived. “We have a deal. I will not touch your… _Naythin_ ,” he made a disgusted face as he spoke the name like it tasted bad on his tongue. “Forever. You have my word. My solemn promise.” 

“Good. Because if you really are Violet Aconite’s son you know that as...well, despite the way she was...she always kept her word.” 

“Perfect? Because you know, she _is_ perfect,” Tristan mused. 

“Sure, we can call it that...as long as we have a deal. A true deal, we can call her anything you want to,” Dean responded with a slow nod. 

Tristan smile wide and turned on the ball of one foot as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and used two of them to whistle several long bursts before turning back to face Dean with a wide smile on his face. “No tricks.” 

“I give you my word,” Dean responded. 

Tristan’s smile turned smug as he took a couple of steps closer to Dean and paused. “The machete.”

Dean nodded and did as Tristan had asked, kicking it across the yard, far out of reach. The second Dean turned his head to look back at Tristan after having kicked the machete, he was surrounded by vampires. He had no idea where they had all come from, but there they were. It was Tristan himself however that stepped forward to put the leather cuffs on him, locking them down hard enough to cause Dean to grunt softly. 

Tristan lifted his eyes to Dean’s as he grinned a little manically. “These are just like the ones I used on Naythin.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as instinct and love had him grabbing the sonofabitch before he remembered what he had promised, he released Tristan with a hard jerk and a low growl. “Don’t _ever_ say his name again, you sonofabitch,” he snarled. 

Dean watched the vampire quickly right himself from how he had stumbled back. Tristan immediately retaliated with a right hook to the jaw. That seemed to start the frenzy, because before he knew it, he was getting beat on by a good ten to twelve vampires with superhuman strength. Blood flew out of his mouth by the second punch and he knew he more than likely had a dislocated jaw. He kept trying to stand to his feet and every time he got halfway there, he was on his face again, if he was lucky, and he wasn’t curled in the fetal position in an attempt to protect himself as they punched, kicked and clawed him viciously. By the time Tristan stepped forward again and called an end to the festivities - Gee, Dean wasn’t aware that getting the shit beat out of you was a celebration - One of his eyes was swollen shut, his jaw was swollen to the point that he could barely talk and his mouth was full of blood that he kept having to spit, such as it was with a swollen jaw. 

Tristan stepped up to Dean and grabbed the front of his t-shirt and with a light yank at the tattered material, ripped it from his body and tossed it to the ground. He smiled wickedly at Dean. “Leaving the shirt for him to find is not touching him, so it’s not breaking any of the rules.” Tristan chuckled at the piss poor attempt at a glare Dean shot him. “Let’s get our new plaything out of here.” 

  


Naythin gasped in a lungful of air as he sat bolt upright on the floor. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked around the room. Pushing the blanket off his legs, he reached up for the edge of the bed and pulled himself to his feet. “Dean? Ellen?”

Running a hand over his face, Naythin swallowed hard as he glanced at the window Tristan had hit and ran his nails over earlier. Staying as far from the window as possible, Naythin moved along the foot of the bed toward the closed bedroom door. Turning his head to the side, he pressed his ear to the crack between the door and the frame. Holding his breath, he listened for any sounds coming from the rest of the cabin. When he didn’t hear anything, Naythin reached for the door handle with a shaky hand and slowly turned it and pulled the door open just enough for him to slip through.

“Dean?”

Stepping into the hall, Naythin looked into the spare bedroom and then the bathroom. Still nothing. His bare feet made no noise on the hardwood floors as he slowly made his way down the short hall to the living room. Everything was just as it had been before he’d fallen asleep on the couch with his head on Dean’s thigh. "Dean? C’mon man, this isn’t funny!”

Hurrying into the living room, he saw Ellen’s bag on the counter where she’d left it after dinner. “What the hell?” No one was in the living room or kitchen. Fear gripped Naythin hard, his heart felt like it was in a vice. Going to the window that looked out over where the Impala and Ellen’s truck were parked, Naythin carefully pulled the curtain back just enough to see out of. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw a pair of boots sticking out from under the rear bumper of the Impala. 

“NO!”

Running for the front door, Naythin yanked it open and ran out onto the porch. Just as he was about to hit the gravel driveway, he had to swerve to the side to avoid tripping over Ellen’s body. Dropping to his knees, he reached for her shoulders. His hands shaking hard as Naythin slowly turned Ellen over onto her back. Her eyes stared up at him sightless and dull. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. The side of her throat had been ripped out.

Turning to the side, Naythin threw up the contents of his stomach onto the gravel driveway. Forcing himself to his feet, Naythin stumbled as he made his way around the corner of the cabin to the Impala. He found Dean laying on his stomach, his fingers in a death grip around the handle of a bloody machete. “Dean…baby?”

Tears flowed unchecked as Naythin dropped to his knees next to Dean’s body. Taking hold of his shoulders, Naythin slowly turned Dean over so his head was resting on Naythin’s lap. Dean’s eyes were open. The light was gone from their green depths. The left side of Dean’s neck had two puncture wounds where a vampire had bitten and drained the life from him. A hard sob wracked Naythin’s body as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Dean’s. They were pliant and cold. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. Oh, God…Dean. No. No, no, no.”

Pulling Dean tight to his chest, Naythin threw his head back and screamed until his throat was raw from the abuse. Bowing his head, tears fell from his eyes onto Dean’s pale, cold cheeks. Pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead, Naythin raised his head and looked out over the terrain. “Tristan! I’m going to kill you, you sonofabitch! I swear to God, I’m going to kill you! You hear me, motherfucker?!”

“NO!” Naythin screamed as he jumped up from the floor, His fingers curling around the handle of the machete in a white knuckle grip. He was sweating and disorientated. His head felt too heavy and too big for his shoulders. It was as if he had a serious case of medicine head. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn’t remember where he was. Looking down at his hand, his nightmare came flooding back. Dropping the machete as if the handle had burned his skin, Naythin took a shuffled step forward, his foot hitting something solid and cold. Looking down, he saw his Glock laying next to his pillow. “How...?” He hadn’t touched the thing since the night he’d disappeared.

“Dean!” 

Lifting his head, Naythin’s heart dropped into his stomach when he saw Dean’s watch and wallet on top of his pillow. Reaching forward with a shaky hand, a low moaning sob slipped up Naythin’s throat when he saw Dean’s wedding ring inside the watch band. Carefully taking out the note, Naythin wiped at his eyes to clear his vision so he could read it. He barely got through half of it before letting it fall from his fingers as Naythin ran from the bedroom out into the living room screaming Dean’s name. 

Yanking open the front door, he ran out onto the porch. “DEAN! DEAN!” Stepping off the porch, Naythin frantically looked around for any sign that Dean hadn’t done what the note had said. “Please...please, God no.” Lifting both hands to the top of his head, Naythin turned in a tight circle. When he was facing the driveway again, he spotted what was left of Dean’s t-shirt. Walking slowly to it, Naythin dropped to his knees not caring as the gravel bit into his skin. Picking up the shirt, he held it out in front of him. It was covered in blood. There were long gashes through what would have been the back of the shirt. The seams were torn as if it had been yanked off Dean’s body. Naythin knew it was only a small taste of what Tristan would do to Dean. 

He’d done it. _I’ll do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe._ He’d given himself over to Tristan. Images flashed through Naythin’s mind’s eye of what he’d gone through, knowing full well that what Tristan would do to Dean would be worse, much worse because it was Dean. Holding the shirt to his chest, Naythin sobbed and screamed as he rocked back and forth. The gravel digging into his knees and shins, sobs wracking his body. His head bowed, faced pressed into the bloody and stiff cotton material. He wasn’t sure how long he sat in the middle of the driveway before slowly getting to his feet and stumbling his way back to the cabin. Before stepping up on the porch, Naythin looked out down the driveway. “Tristan! I’m gonna find ‘im! I’m gonna kill you, you sonofabitch! I swear to God I’m gonna kill you!” In that moment, something snapped back into place inside Naythin. 

Clutching Dean’s shirt tightly, Naythin walked back into the cabin. Closing the door, he continued to the bedroom making a concentrated effort to not look at Dean’s belongings on the pillow. Turning to the dresser, he picked up Dean’s cell phone and called Tag. 

Tag searched for his phone with one hand while driving at 90 miles per hour. He was just thankful it wasn’t another damn text. Finding it, he pulled the cell to his ear as he hit the accept call button. “Yeah, this is Tag,” he answered, not having bothered to look at the caller ID. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Naythin bowed his head, his eyes squeezed shut tight when he heard Tag’s voice. “Tag? It’s Naythin. He’s gone. Dean’s gone.” Gripping the phone tight, Naythin blew out a long shaky breath. “Did...did he text you?” 

Tag’s brow furrowed and he gave his head a quick shake to push away the panic that started to well up inside him. “Gone? Gone where, Naythin? An’ yeah, he texted me. It said for me to get to the cabin. He put in 911 after it so I’ve nearly been breakin’ the sound barrier tryin’ to get back to you guys as fast as I can.” 

Getting to his feet, Naythin walked around the bed and picked up the note Dean left. “He uh...he left a note. Tag, Dean gave himself to Tristan...to protect me.” The tears started again as Naythin’s voice broke. He fought back the sob as he gripped both the note and Dean’s ruined and bloody shirt in his hand. 

“Shit,” Tag sighed softly and squeezed his eyes closed for the briefest of moments before opening them and focusing on the road. He blew out and breath as he slowly nodded to the voice in his head, Dean’s voice, telling him how to regroup and how to find what they needed, in this case, _him_. “Okay, okay. I’ll be there in about another….shit uh...if I keep drivin’ like this another couple of hours.” He was tempted to get the damn jet. “When I get there we’ll start lookin’ for him. They couldn’t have gone far.” Tag got a massive sense of deja vu in that moment having said the same things to Dean roughly three years ago. “Just stay put, there’s no sense in both of you…” he let his words trail off. _No sense in you both dying,_ had been what he’d been thinking. Thankfully the military gave him a helluva internal voice. “Just stay put, Naythin, please. If you go off by yerself Dean’ll skin me alive.” 

Nodding, Naythin turned and sat on the edge of the bed. “Okay. I uh...I need to pack so I’ll be ready when you get here. Just um...hurry, please?” Pulling the phone from his ear, Naythin ended the call. As he stared down at the phone, he pulled his head back when he saw the date. Friday, November 28th. That couldn’t be right. He’d just fallen asleep a couple hours ago? Opening Dean’s text messages, Naythin found the one he’d sent to Tag. Holy. Shit. The text had been sent the night before. A good twenty six hours earlier. How the hell had he slept that long and not heard anything? 

Looking toward the door, Naythin dropped the phone on the bed as he made his way down the short hall and into the kitchen. Stopping near the sink, he looked around, his eyes narrowing when he spotted the upside down glass in the sink. He crossed the distance in two long strides and reached for the glass. Setting the glass back down, he turned to the side and saw the mortar and pestle on the counter near the row of pill bottles. Sonofabitch. Snatching the mortar off the counter, Naythin looked inside and saw the white powdery residue. “FUCK!” Throwing the mortar into the living room, it hit the wall leaving a large dent before falling to the floor. They’d slipped him a Mickey the size of an elephant if it knocked him out for that long. 

Going back into the bedroom, Naythin picked up Dean’s phone and texted Ellen. He didn’t trust his voice or himself to actually speak to her. 

**Dean’s gone. He gave himself to Tristan to protect me. WHO drugged me?!?**

Jabbing the send button, Naythin dropped the phone on the bed and walked to the closet. Pulling out the duffel bags, he started to pack Dean’s clothes. 

Picking up her phone from her desk, Ellen frowned when she saw the text was from Dean. Opening the message, her heart stopped as her hands started to shake. “Dean, what have you done?” Pulling up Dean’s number, Ellen called Naythin. 

“I don’ have time to talk to you,” Naythin snapped as he folded Dean’s t-shirt and put in his duffel bag. 

“Naythin, I swear to you. I had no idea he was going to do that. You have to believe me.” 

Shaking his head, Naythin walked back to the closet and started pulling Dean’s jeans from the hangers. “I could have stopped him. He wouldn’t have done it, Ellen. I could have stopped him.” 

“You were out of control, Naythin. We had to do something to calm you down! We had no other choice.” 

“Bullshit. I don’ believe that for a minute. You may have prayed when Dean was looking for me but you better do it now. You better pray that I find him and he’s alive.” Pulling the phone from his ear, Naythin ended the call and finished packing. 

Tag floored the pedal as soon as he got out on the straight away instead of the winding ass road he’d been on. He pulled up Dayton’s number on his cell phone and pressed the call button as he pressed the cell to his ear. 

“Hello?” Dayton answered the phone. 

“Dayton, it’s Tag. Can you track Tristan?”

Dayton blinked a couple of times his brow creasing with confusion as he pulled his head back despite no one actually being in the room with him. “What, you mean from here? No. No, I can’t. Not unless he comes near here. Why?” 

“Keep yer vamp senses open,” Tag responded. “Tristan has Dean. I think he might be coming home.”

Dayton’s eyes widened. “Here? To Chicago? Why?”

“Because it’s the one town in America that your Mother calls home.” Tag didn’t wait for a response as he pulled the cell from his ear and pushed the end call button. He tossed the cell onto the seat next to him and smacked a hand against the steering wheel. “What the HELL were you thinkin’, Dean!? Damn it!” Flashes of memory, of back when he’d found Dean in that alleyway nearly bled dry and shivering ran through Tag’s mind. “Damn it!” Yeah, he should have gotten the jet. 

After Naythin finished packing their clothes, bathroom stuff and had gotten dressed, he raided Bobby’s weapons stash. Taking every last round he had as well as anything else Naythin thought might come in handy, Naythin loaded the weapons duffel and took it out to the Impala. Slamming the trunk lid, he looked around for a moment before going back inside to the bedroom. Picking up Dean’s wallet, he shoved it into his back pocket. Reaching for Dean’s watch, Naythin put it on his wrist. As he lowered his hand, his fingers trembled as they hovered over Dean’s wedding ring. Pulling his hand back, Naythin pulled his ring off and slipped it back on the ring finger on his right hand. Picking up Dean’s ring, Naythin put it on his left ring finger. Sniffing quietly, he flexed his fingers a few times as he stared down at the ring. “I’m gonna find you, ya hear me?” Nodding, he looked around the room one last time before picking up the note Dean had left him as well as what was left of Dean’s t-shirt. Carrying them out to the Impala. Naythin went back inside and started boxing up as much food as he could. Whatever was left, he’d toss out the back door for the critters so it wouldn’t spoil in the fridge and freezer. 

Tag turned down the long dirt driveway, the wheels spinning rapidly as they fought to get traction in the soft sand, and throwing up a mountain of dirt as they hit the dirt drive rather than the concrete road before it. His head hit the top of the truck numerous times as he flew over potholes without slowing the truck down in the least. He barely had the truck parked next to the Impala and the engine off before he was strapping on his rifle and jumping out the driver’s side door, making a run for the front door of the cabin. “Naythin! Naythin!” He nearly beat down the door, his heart was hammering in his chest so hard that his sides and chest heaved with each heavy breath. 

Naythin walked out of the bedroom when he heard Tag’s truck barreling down the driveway. Tucking Dean’s Colt in the waistband of his jeans, he looked out the side window before going to the door and unlocking it. Stepping back, he pulled the door open as Tag nearly ran him over. “I’m right here.” Closing the door and locking it, Naythin walked over to the kitchen table where he’d been loading extra clips for the Glock he used as well as Dean’s Colt. 

Tag hadn’t expected what he’d found at the cabin. Naythin was...calm. Eerily calm. Almost the same way Dean had been during the first year of their search for Naythin, after that Dean had slowly started to spiral downward into an abyss that Tag was afraid he would have never come back from had they not found Naythin when they did. He walked up to Naythin and lifted a hand to his shoulder, giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. “We’ll find him, Naythin,” he assured. He quirked a brow at the weapons Naythin was loading as he let his hand fall to his side. “Those aren’t gonna do any good against a vamp. Not unless you get a headshot and blow it off their shoulders anyway.”

Naythin slammed the clip home on his Glock as he looked up at Tag from under his brows. “I know Tag. I’ve done this before, remember?” Stashing the Glock in the weapons duffel with the rest of the extra ammo, Naythin pulled out two machetes from the bag. “Sharp as hell. Dean always made sure the knives and blades could cut through anything.” Putting the machete’s away, Naythin closed the bag. “I know we’ll find him. Tristan knows we’ll find him. He’s gonna move ‘im around more than he did me. He’ll change his habits. He liked abandoned warehouses and farms out in the sticks.” Shouldering the strap of the weapons duffel, Naythin looked over at Tag. “We gotta call Bobby an’ have him put out a Hunters APB on Dean _and_ Tristan. No one touches Tristan but me. That fucker is mine.” 

Tag reached out and grabbed Naythin’s shoulder, stopping him from walking away. He eyed Naythin in silence for a long moment before giving a curt nod and letting his hand fall to his side. “Welcome back,” he murmured. “We can call Bobby on the road. If we’re too close when he finds out the man’ll wanna come with an’ we can’t afford to have anyone slow us down.” He eyed Naythin again for a moment before speaking. “I called Dayton, he’s gonna keep his eyes an’ ears an’ whatever vampy senses he has open for Tristan. I uh, I think Tristan might be headed to Chicago.” 

When Tag mentioned Dayton, Naythin stiffened. His eyes narrowed as he listened. “If he goes to Chicago. He won’t do it right away. He’s smart. He has Dean Winchester. Tristan isn’t going to just let us take him back right away. He knows you know all about Violet and her old haunts.” Adjusting the strap on his shoulder, Naythin pushed past Tag and headed for the front door. “We gotta go. He’s got just over a 24 hour head start thanks to Ellen.” Pulling the door open, he walked out and headed for the Impala. 

Tag’s brow creased with confusion at Naythin’s mention of Ellen. “Ellen?” he inquired before hurrying after Naythin, barely thinking to pause for a second and pull the cabin door closed after him. Last thing the next Hunters to use the cabin needed was to be sharing it with half the forest creatures in the area, rattlesnakes included. He jogged across the yard to Naythin’s side. “What’s Ellen got to do with the lead Tristan has on us?” he inquired confusedly. “Hey uh, you sure you don’t wanna ride with me? No offense but, if you um...have any _problems_...Dean’ll kick yer ass and mine if we have to leave the Impala behind.” He chewed on his bottom lip as he braced for the backlash. He wasn’t trying to be an asshole, it was the honest to God truth, people had flashbacks. Hell, he had them of the war in Iraq. It wasn’t a weakness thing, it was just a _thing_.

Pulling the keys for the Impala out of his pocket, Naythin stopped at the trunk when Tag asked about Ellen. Turning to face him, Naythin tilted his head to one side. “Dean left because of what Ellen did.” Sighing, Naythin shook his head. “Ellen told you what Tristan did yesterday. About the whip and the note.” When Tag nodded, Naythin continued. “Yeah, well….I...lost it.” That was putting it mildly. “Ellen took a few of my sleeping pills and put ‘em in a glass of Gatorade and it knocked me out. I woke up not long before I called you. Ellen left and with her gone, Dean…” Shaking his head, Naythin bowed his head as he kicked at a rock next to his boot. Looking back up at Tag, his eyes narrowed. “If Ellen wouldn’t have done that, Dean would still be here. He wouldn't’ have left so, yeah...this...is on Ellen.” Turning back to the trunk, Naythin opened it and tossed the weapons duffel inside and slammed the lid. He started walking around the back of the car before stopping and looking over his shoulder at Tag. “I’m not leavin’ the Impala and I sure as Hell ain’t gonna wreck it. Dean’d kill me. I’ll follow you. Don’ think I can’ keep up. Dean’s the one who taught me to drive, remember?” 

Tag shook his head. “Never said you couldn’t keep up or that you’d wreck it. I just...I didn’t want you to have a flashback an’ not be in a place where you can drive anymore. That’s all.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Happens to everyone. Yer kinda just off the field still so…” He nodded to his own words. “As for Ellen,” he mused as he walked around his truck and paused looking across the bed of it at Naythin. “It’s Dean, if he really wanted to do this he would have done it anyway. Even with Ellen sitting on his chest, he would have figured out a way to get her away from him and him out the door. I’m not tryin’ to say that what Ellen did was alright or anythin’, I’m just sayin’ Dean’s gonna do what Dean wants to do an’, you know as well as I do, no one’s gonna stop him.” 

Tag was right. When Dean got an idea in his head, it was damn near impossible to get him to let it go. Sighing heavily, Naythin nodded as he walked to the driver's side door and pulled it open. The familiar creak and groan was comforting and heart breaking at the same time. Looking back at Tag, Naythin shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not.” There were times, though they were extremely few and far between that Naythin had been able to convince Dean to not do something. He’d never know if this would have been one of those times. 

Sliding behind the wheel and closing the door, Naythin put the key in the ignition and started the motor. Leaning back in the seat, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply,. The smell of leather, Stetson and motor oil filled his lungs. He could feel the sting of tears and shook his head. He’d cried enough. No more tears. Not until they’d found Dean. Clearing his throat, he raised his hands to the steering wheel running the tips of his fingers over it slowly. “I know I’m not Dean but ya gotta do this for me. We’ll find him. We’ll find him.” Taking the note Dean had written him, Naythin slid it under the visor as he put the car in reverse and slowly backed it out from beside the cabin. He waited for Tag to start down the driveway before putting the car in drive and following him. Naythin didn’t look back at the cabin. There was no point in it. There wasn’t anything at the cabin for him anymore.

Dean picked his head up at the same time as he gasped in a sharp audible breath. The beating he’d taken in the yard at the cabin was nothing compared to the one he’d gotten once they’d gotten him into the stripped bare work van and had chained his wrists to the bolt in the metal floor. With his arms lifted above his head he’d had no way to protect himself as they beat and clawed and drank from him. He’d wound up, finally, blissfully at last, passing out. He didn’t know how long he’d been out, he just knew that he was now naked as the day he was born and that he was chained to a bed. Just like what Naythin told him about, a spreader bar was between his legs keeping them open as wide as possible, to the point that his hips throbbed. His arms were spread just as wide, so much so that if he moved wrong he’d likely wind up with a dislocated shoulder. He knew that he’d already given himself away so there was no point at playing possum as he listened to someone pacing back and forth at the end of the bed on which he lay. He tried to get a look at where he was without seeming like that was what he was trying to do but with one eye swollen shut and the other blurry at best, it was an impossible task. His eyes slowly started to close when he felt the weight and skin of another body on top of his own and his eyes flew open wide, or as wide as they could get. _No! No, no, no, no!_

Without lube and without care, Tristan thrust his hard length balls deep into Dean’s ass. The cry that pushed its way past Dean’s lips only egged Tristan on more as he slammed into Dean time and again. Each thrust harder than the last, pushing the air right out of Dean’s lungs. “Your boy cried out like that,” Tristan panted in Dean’s ear. He snickered. “An’ then he just cried.” 

Dean’s muscles tensed with Tristan’s words and he struggled beneath him, he was going to kill that sonofabitch if it was the last thing he did on this Earth. As unbelievable pain shot right up Dean’s spinal cord he realized that the way he’d tensed had been exactly what Tristan wanted as every move of Tristan’s dick inside him hurt that much more.

Leaning against the bumper of the Impala, Naythin crossed his feet at the ankles as he waited for the tank to fill with gas. Reaching over with his right hand, he started to twist the ring on his left ring finger. He’d called Bobby after leaving the cabin, telling him what was going on. Naythin thought the old man was going to have a heart attack when he told him Dean had given himself to Tristan. There had been such a long stretch of dead air from the other end, Naythin was tempted to hang up and call 911 and have an ambulance go to the salvage yard to check on Bobby.

After giving Bobby a description of Tristan, right down to the purple dyed hair on his bangs, Naythin made sure Bobby got the Hunter APB out on Dean as soon as he hung up. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared down at the pavement next to his boots grinding his teeth and slowly rocking back and forth. 

Tag walked out of the gas station mini mart and over to Naythin. “Here,” he murmured, handing Naythin a Coke. “An’ before you say it, you need to drink an’ eat. Don’t make me force you like I had to Dean.” He gave Naythin a look that brooked no arguments. Once Naythin took the can, Tag nodded and turned, heading back to his truck carrying a soda for himself and a bag of chips. “When yer ready we’ll keep headin’ East,” Tag called back over his shoulder before opening the truck door and climbing in. 

Staring down at the can, Naythin huffed. Looking over at Tag, he pushed away from the bumper when the pump finally stopped. “A bottle would’ve been better! Not like she’s got cup holders like that tank you drive!” Taking the gas nozzle from the tank, Naythin replaced it on the pump and put the gas cap back on. Closing the license plate over the gas cap, Naythin walked around to the driver’s side of the car and slid behind the wheel. Setting the unopened can on the set next to him, he started the engine and pulled out behind Tag as they headed East out of town.

When Tristan finally pulled off of him, Dean could feel something running slowly out of his ass, he wasn’t sure if it was the vampire’s cum or blood. He actually hoped it was blood over the other option. He’d wound up having to bite the mattress so he didn’t scream, he refused to give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing his pained screams beyond the surprised and pain filled one that had pushed past his lips at the beginning. He didn’t know how long his rape had went on, it had seemed like an eternity. His muscles quivered and shook despite his best efforts to not let the sonofabitch know that he was hurting at all. In reality, his ass was on fire and he wasn’t too sure that driving the Impala up his ass would have hurt any more than that had. He could hear something whimpering, like maybe they were keeping a puppy around somewhere for its blood. The sick bastards. It took Dean a good twenty minutes before he discovered that it was _him_ making those whimpering noises. Shit. His teeth were still clenched onto the mattress, he hadn’t moved a muscle since Tristan had pulled out and gotten off the bed, that is except for closing his eyes. He didn’t need to see to know where they were, the floor creaked under their weight so wherever they were it had wood floors. Not that it narrowed things down much.

Tag picked up his phone and pressed Naythin’s number and lifted the cell phone to his ear as he waited for Naythin to pick up. “Hey,” he greeted when Naythin finally did. “I uh...this is gonna be horrible an’ I’m sorry, man but uh...what did they do with you when they first had you? It might give us a clue as to what he’s doin’ with Dean.” Tag cringed as he waited for a response.

Naythin squeezed the steering wheel until it groaned in protest. Licking his lips, he pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park. Killing the engine, Naythin leaned back in the seat as he pulled the phone from his ear and hit the speaker button. Setting the phone on the dash, he scrubbed the palms of both hands over his face. Lowering his hands to his sides, Naythin let his head fall back on the seat. “They uh...they knocked me out when they grabbed me. When I woke up, I was uh...I was...naked and chained to a bed on my stomach, spread eagle with a...bar chained to the cuffs at my ankles keeping my legs spread apart as far as they’d go without dislocating my hips in some warehouse, I think. Tristan, he uh...he didn’ mess around or anything. Just…” Blowing out a long shaky breath, Naythin raised his head and looked at the side mirror as a semi roared past where he was parked. “He...fucked me dry, Tag. Raped me until I screamed then kept at it. After that, he beat me with that whip until I passed out. The more I screamed, the more he got off on it.” By the time he was through, Naythin was shaking all over again. His stomach was churning and he had to keep taking in slow deep breaths to keep from getting sick. “I uh...they beat Dean at the cabin, Tag. I found his t-shirt on the ground. It’s covered in blood and shredded.” 

Tag pulled the truck over onto the side of the road when he’d seen the Impala do the same. He’d been about to pop open his door and go back and check on Naythin when he finally spoke. He listened silently to what Naythin said, his eyes closing as he swallowed hard and gave his head a slow shake. When Naythin said that they’d beat Dean back at the cabin he blew out a breath as he nodded to Naythin’s words despite the fact that he more than likely didn’t see the gesture. “Vampires are creatures of habit, even the smart ones. They might hide better and learn to use their...well, for lack of a better term, _powers_ better, but they’re still, deep down, just like the rest, they’re still creatures of habit. So we have to assume that that’s exactly what Tristan’s done with Dean. Where did you go after that? Where did you wake up after he whipped you?” 

“In the back of a van. I was chained to the floor. It was before they uh...before the cage was built. My wrists and ankles were chained to a big ring in the floor of the van and I had a black bag or hood over my head.” 

“So they were taking you somewhere else?” Tag concluded. “Shit! Okay, that means Dean’s prob’ly no longer in Texas. We need to head North. I uh...like I said before, I don’t think Vi’s dead, an’ if I’m right Tristan’s takin’ _“Mommy”_ a present.” 

“I told you before. They moved me around a lot in the beginning. It’s not gonna be any different with Dean. If anything, they’ll move him more often.” Naythin’s blood ran cold when Tag brought up Violet. “Fuck, Tag. They’ll kill ‘im.” Sitting up, he reached for the key and started the Impala. Taking the phone from the dash, he took the call of speaker and held the phone to his ear. “Get movin’. I’m not lettin’ that bitch get her hands on Dean again.” 

Tag felt like he had a lead weight suddenly falling into his gut when he thought about what Violet would do to Dean, especially after how he’d escaped her the last time. Naythin was right, Dean could very well be dead long before they find him. He didn’t need to be told twice as he ended the call and pulled the truck back out onto the road. He floored it as he headed for the Interstate. There were two great things about the Interstate these days; one, there were no stop lights, and two, you could nearly go a hundred miles an hour without a single cop caring.

After a few minutes of laying there in the bed, trying not to whimper like a beat dog, Dean felt hands on his ass again. _Oh God, not again. Please. Shit. Sonofabitch!_ He felt something slide into him. He hated the sound that made its way up his throat without his permission, some kind of half grunt, half long whine. In the next second, there was no more whining, there was only screaming at the top of his lungs as he was electrocuted. His muscles were taut and his head was lifted up off the mattress as he screamed and screamed again. He screamed until he had no more voice left, and there was only the sickening sound of gurgled saliva. The pain stopped just before he could slip into unconsciousness only to start all over again a few minutes later.

Tristan had found a new toy and he was having far too much fun to allow his victim the sweet release of unconsciousness. Each and every time Dean got close to passing out from the incredible agonizing pain, he stopped it. Let Dean nearly catch his breath, relishing the soft whimpers that sounded from him, before he started it all back up again. He managed to do this for nearly an hour before Dean passed out anyway. Honestly, Tristan had to get up out of the chair he was sitting in across the room and walk over to the bed to make sure Dean was still alive. Satisfied that he was, he scoffed softly. “No such luck, mon coeur. I’ll see you soon.” He smirked as he set the controls down and walked to the door of the room and opened it, slipping out and closing the door behind him. The sound of the locks falling into place echoed in the otherwise quiet of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has NOTHING to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Throwing his duffel bag on the bed, Naythin turned and glared at Tag. “I don’ see why yer wastin’ money on a hotel room when we can just as easily sleep in the vehicles. This is a colossal waste of time, Tag.” Shrugging out of his jacket, Naythin threw it across the room. Watching as it landed on top of the small table. 

Tag stared at Naythin for a long moment without answering. “You’re welcome,” he finally muttered half to himself. “You need to eat and drink an’ you also need to sleep. I wasn’t sure who was gonna survive the last time I did this, you or Dean. He was…” he shook his head. “I’m gonna go grab us some food across the street at the barbeque stand. Get a couple hours of shut eye afterward an’ we’ll head out again, fair enough?” 

“Fine! Fine.” Lifting both hands, Naythin scrubbed at this face before letting them drop to his sides. “I can eat, drink AND sleep in the Impala just as easily. This isn’t my first rodeo, Tag. You seem to be forgetting that.” Turning, he dropped onto the bed and started unlacing his boots. Naythin was putting everything he had into looking for Dean. He would...on occasion, forget and sit or sleep on a bed. This was one of those times. 

“No, I’m not. But...this is the first time you’ve been out in three years...an’ there’s a lot in here,” Tag tapped at the side of his own skull, “that’s gonna get pushed to the front on this gig.” He nodded to his own words as he lowered his eyes and turned, heading for the door. 

Pulling his boot off, Naythin let it fall to the floor with a dull thud. “I’m fine, Tag. Really. I’m fine.” Bending at the waist, Naythin unlaced his other boot and toed it off. Sitting up, he watched Tag walk out of the room and close the door. Getting up, Naythin walked over to the door, flipped the deadbolt and laughed. Really? Lifting his hand, he flicked the useless chain that hung from the door frame. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up and slide it home. Like it was going to do any good. Why the hell did anyone even bother with the things? 

Turning, Naythin walked back to the bed. Opening his duffel bag, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure Tag wasn’t going to come back right away. Reaching inside the bag, he pulled out one of Dean’s t-shirts. Picking up the bag, Naythin dropped it on the floor as he lowered himself down on the bed not even bothering to pull the blanket back. Wadding up the shirt, he laid it on one of the pillows. Pulling the pillow under his chest, Naythin lay his head on it so the shirt was right under his nose. Inhaling deeply, he could still smell Dean’s cologne. Sniffing quietly, he pulled the pillow closer. Exhaustion...physical, mental as well as emotional grabbed hold of him with both hands. Before he was even aware of it, Naythin fell asleep.

Tristan walked around Naythin’s strung up naked body, letting his eyes rank over Naythin as he moved. Reaching the front, he stepped into Naythin and crushed his mouth to Naythin’s. His tongue brutally pushed past Naythin’s lips and teeth, plundering Naythin’s mouth with his own. He reached down with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Naythin’s cock and squeezed hard enough to elicit a pained whimper from deep in Naythin’s throat. He lifted his other hand and grabbed a handful of Naythin’s hair, holding his head where he wanted it as he attacked Naythin’s mouth and forced Naythin’s tongue where he wanted it, biting down hard, his incisors elongating and sliding deep into the muscle, as he drank from Naythin there and stroked his shaft in long hard pulls, his hand just shy of being too painfully tight to cause arousal.

Naythin couldn’t do much more than move his head to try and keep an eye on the vampire as he circled him. The way his arms and legs were stretched tight, he was lucky nothing was dislocated. Growling deep in his throat, Naythin tried to pull his head away as the vampire kissed him. His stomach rolled and churned as he pushed his tongue into Naythin’s mouth. Naythin was half tempted to bite down on the fucker to teach him to not put his tongue where it didn’t belong. Before he could do more than think about it, Naythin’s nostrils flared wide, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as the vampire grabbed hold of his dick and squeezed hard. The whimper that slid up his throat only seemed to spur the blood sucker on as he grabbed a handful of Naythin’s hair and pulled hard to one side. Squeezing his eyes closed, Naythin tried to jerk his head away. The sharp, stabbing pain in the thick part of his tongue had Naythin letting out a loud muffled scream. His body convulsed, his wrists and ankles pulling hard against the leather cuffs as the vampire fed from the blood that poured from his tongue. Groaning loudly, Naythin was having a hard time getting air into his lungs. The pain from his tongue as well as the way the vampire was stripping his soft cock was not a good combination when you could only breathe through your nose. He struggled for another minute before stopping. His wrists supporting his weight as he sagged against the cuffs. Opening his eyes to thin slits, Naythin could see spots of color dancing in his field of vision. He was getting lightheaded from a lack of oxygen. 

Tristan drank to his heart’s content before finally, although regrettably, dislodged his fangs and released Naythin’s rapidly swelling tongue. Pulling his mouth from Naythin’s he smirked wickedly as his eyes moved from Naythin’s face to the rivulet of blood that ran down Naythin’s chin. He quickly tipped his head to the side and leaned in, his tongue darted out and quickly licked the blood from Naythin’s chin before nipping hard at Naythin’s bottom lip. Pulling his head back completely, he turned his attention to his hand and Naythin’s dick. He stroked his hand hard and fast before lowering himself down on his knees and wrapping his lips around Naythin’s dick. He sucked the Hunter’s cock, sliding his mouth along Naythin’s length and dragging the tips of his fangs lightly along his shaft. 

Naythin let out a pain filled groan when the vamp finally pulled away from his mouth. His tongue burned and felt heavy and thick in his mouth. His head hung loose on his shoulders. The feel of the vamps tongue licking the blood that ran down his chin had Naythin’s stomach churning and rolling all over again. The hard nip to his bottom lip made his body jerk in the chains. Turning his head to the side, Naythin spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Opening his eyes, he watched as the vamp lowered onto his knees in front of him. _Fuck! No. No! NO!_ He tried to bow his back to keep his dick as far from the vampire as he could but the way he was trussed up, Naythin couldn’t move more than an inch if that. Squeezing his eyes closed, he tried to block out the feel of the vamps mouth as he sucked on his dick. His mind went to every bloody, gore laden hunt he and Dean had ever been on. The only problem was, his body wasn’t on the same wavelength and that had Naythin hating himself. He could feel his dick starting to respond to the attention it was getting. The slow, barely there drag of fang tips over the sensitive skin pulled an unwanted groan from Naythin’s lungs as blood shot to his dick and had it hardening in an instant. 

Tristan smirked around the dick in his mouth and he quickened his movements, both of his mouth and of his fist that trailed behind it. He moved his free hand to Naythin’s balls and squeezed to the point that it was just shy of causing Naythin incredible pain. Tristan found that when pushed, a little bit of pain tended to ramp up people’s pleasure, even if they wanted to deny it later, the proof was...how do they say? In the _“pudding”_. 

The hard squeeze to his balls had Naythin lifting his head as he hissed in a sharp breath. “Fuck! Get off me!” He tried to lift his leg to kick at the vampire only to have the cuff and chains keep him right where he was. His head fell back on his shoulders, a deep groan rumbled in his chest. Squeezing his eyes closed tight, he felt the first tears roll down the sides of his face. It didn’t matter what he thought of or pictured in his mind, his dick refused to cooperate. He didn’t want this. Who in their right and sane mind would? Why the hell couldn’t he stop it from happening? 

Tristan chuckled deep in his throat as he continued to lavish attention on Naythin’s cock and balls, speeding up the movements of his fist and mouth. One thing about being a vampire, your jaws never grew tired, nor did your arm or hand. He could have done these things to Naythin in his sleep. He reveled in the fact that Naythin was responding, and that he hated himself for it, and he couldn’t keep the smug devilish smirk off his face if he tried. 

Naythin was trying so hard to not respond to what was happening to him, he’d broke out into a sweat. He was breathing heavily, his chest and sides heaving with each hard breath. “Not happenin’.” Shaking his head, he grit his teeth as he let out a pained groan. His dick felt like it was on fire from the constant friction. It didn’t seem to be doing anything to stop it from staying hard unfortunately. Naythin tried to pull hard on the chains that were attached to his wrists. The only thing he managed to do was have the leather cut into his skin as he felt blood slowly running down his arms. 

The scent of Naythin’s blood had Tristan growling deep in his throat as his nostrils flared in an effort to drink in the delicious aroma. His eyes practically rolled back in his head as a pleasured groan slid up his throat. He pulled his mouth off Naythin’s cock and released his firm grasp on Naythin’s balls. Pulling to his feet, he was unable to ignore the scent of fresh blood any longer. He dragged his tongue slowly up Naythin’s arm, licking away the coppery liquid, his eyes closing as he moaned at the taste. Opening his eyes as he pulled his mouth away, he smirked at something over Naythin’s shoulder and practically dropped back to the floor, kneeling in front of Naythin again. His lips wrapped around Naythin’s cock again and he moved his mouth and his fist along Naythin’s length in earnest, his hand returning to Naythin’s balls, squeezing them firmly, nearly to the point of pain. He glanced up and past Naythin briefly, letting the vampire behind Naythin know that _now_ the vampire could do as the he had wanted. The vampire lined up his dick with Naythin’s hole with one hand as the arm of his other hand wrapped around Naythin’s waist to help hold him still. He thrust forward, pushing his dick deep into Naythin’s ass. 

“Shit!” Naythin hissed as the vampire started to suck and stroke his cock again. The hard squeeze to his balls had his body jerking hard. The pain shooting straight to his dick making it pulse and twitch in the vampire's mouth. When he felt an arm wrap around his waist, Naythin’s eyes snapped open as he tried to turn his head and look behind him. He thrashed and pulled against the cuffs to try and get away. He knew what was coming. “No! NO! NO!” Naythin screamed as the vampire behind him thrust his dick inside his ass. Burying himself balls deep in one hard thrust.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Naythin bolted upright on the bed and scrambled back until he hit the headboard. His arms were raised covering his face and head as he pulled his legs up tight to his chest. He was covered in sweat, his t-shirt sticking to his back and chest. “No! NO!”

Tag was just opening the door when he heard Naythin yelling. He set their food and drinks down on the sidewalk and scrambled to get the door open that much faster. Throwing the door open wide, ready for whatever it was he might find inside. When there was nothing in there but Naythin, curled into a near ball sitting on top of the pillows against the headboard he heaved an exasperated sigh. He hated when he was right. Turning at the waist, he grabbed up their food and drinks and stepped inside, putting them down on the small table before pulling himself completely inside. He turned the deadbolt before walking across the room in two long strides. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Naythin’s shoulders. “Hey, man, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. It’s just us,” he soothed as he laid his hands on Naythin’s shoulders. “Look at me, Naythin. It’s me, it’s Tag.” 

It took Naythin a couple minutes for what Tag said to break through the fear and panic that was overriding everything else. When he was able to lower his arms and open his eyes, his first instinct was to reach out for Dean. The only problem is that Dean wasn’t there. It was just Tag and Tag, well…Tag wasn’t Dean and there was no way in Hell, he was going to ask the man to hold him. 

Swallowing hard, Naythin’s eyes darted around the room for a few seconds before he scrambled for the far side of the bed and stood up. Running his hands through his hair, he looked everywhere but at Tag. Naythin started to pace the room, shaking his hands at his sides a few times as he took in slow deep breaths and the let them out. He was having a hard time catching his breath and his pulse was still way too fast. “I’m fine. I’m fine.” Curling his fingers into tight fists and squeezing as hard as he could, Naythin continued to pace the room. 

“Uh huh, you looked fine when I came in too,” Tag responded sarcastically. He pulled off the bed and walked back over to the table and took a seat, he pulled one of the cups of Coke out of the drink carrier and grabbed a straw. “Ya know, I can do this on my own if…” He let his words trail off and shrugged a shoulder. “I can call you with updates every night if you wan’.” 

Naythin stopped and glared at Tag. “No. Yer nuts if ya think I’m gonna sit around when that vampire is…” Shaking his head, Naythin squeezed his eyes closed as the images from his nightmare started to play out again in his head. “I’m fine. I’ll _be_ fine.” Walking over to the table, Naythin sat heavily into the empty chair and reached for the remaining Coke. Picking up a straw, he stripped the paper sleeve off of it and punched the straw through the “X” on the plastic lid. Sniffing softly, he reached for his food and started eating. He wasn’t hungry but he knew he had to eat. If nothing else, it would keep Tag from bitching at him about it. Swallowing a mouthful of fries, Naythin reached for his drink. Taking a long pull from the straw, he set the cup back down on the table. 

Tag watched Naythin in silence as he ripped off the paper from his straw and stabbed it into the “X”. He picked up the cup and took a long pull through the straw before setting it back down and taking out the pulled pork sandwiches from the bag. He sat one sandwich in front of the other chair and one in front of him. He did the same with the fries as his brows rose when Naythin stomped his way over to the table and plopped down in the chair. “Feel better?” he inquired, almost too quiet to be heard by anyone but himself. He picked up a few fries and pushed them into his mouth before reaching for the sandwich and began unwrapping it. “When that vampire is what? What happened after they moved you to a new location?” 

“Jesus, Tag.” Tossing the fries he had in his fingers back onto the wrapper for his sandwich, Naythin leaned back in his chair. Reaching for one of the napkins, he wiped his hands and mouth before wadding it up and tossing it on the table. “Trust me.” Huffing, Naythin shook his head. “Ya don’ wanna know.” 

“Okay so...if you don’t like me askin’ how about if there’s somethin’ we need to know, you offer it up when we need it then,” Tag mused with a lift of both brows and a pointed look that nearly put Dean’s looks to shame. 

Sighing, Naythin leaned forward resting one arm on the edge of the table and pointed at Tag with his other hand. “You been hangin’ out with Dean way too long, Tag.” Lowering his hand, Naythin picked up a french fry and popped it into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he swallowed before he nodded slowly. “Alright. Every time I was moved and it didn’t matter if it was once a day or three times a day. They’d feed off me, rape me, beat me...you name it. I’m not talkin’ one on one either. I’m talkin’ five, six sometimes ten linin’ up to have a go at me. It wasn’t just dick either. Tristan liked to get creative. He had… _toys_ , okay? Some of the others…” Shaking his head, Naythin scoffed as he lowered his eyes to the table. “One guy used bottles, cans and uh…” Swallowing hard, Naythin leaned back in the chair. He looked across the table locking eyes with Tag. “One guy liked to use his fist.” 

Tag stared across the table at Naythin and dropped his fries back onto the napkin. “Jesus,” he breathed. He had to swallow a few times to force his food to stay down. Never be an Army medic, or a sniper for that matter, let alone both, their imaginations are way too colorful, and right then when Naythin said that, Tag got the view in vivid Technicolor. He shuddered somewhat and didn’t even realize he’d done it at first. He’d heard of that, of men doing that to one another but he’d never actually seen it in real life or known anyone who did it. Not that Naythin had been into it or anything but still. He felt like one of those idiots as they passed a wreck, rubber necking at the carnage as he stared at Naythin like he’d never seen him before. He blinked a couple of times before he could manage to tear his gaze away from Naythin and look back down at his food. He stabbed a French fry hard enough to break it in half. “So you uh...you think that’s what’s happenin’ to Dean then?” 

Nodding, Naythin crossed his arms over his chest. “I know it is. That and more. Like I said, Tristan likes to get creative.” Dropping his arms, Naythin leaned forward and picked up his drink. “I told you ya didn’t wanna know.” Taking a long pull, Naythin set the cup back on the table. “I never told Dean about the guy using his fist on me. Don’t tell him.” Naythin knew it was kind of a mute point but he still didn’t want Dean to know it had been done to him. 

Tag blinked as he looked across the table at Naythin, his brow creased with curious confusion. He tried to not ask, but he couldn’t seem to wrap his head around it. “Why?” he inquired incredulously. “It’s not like he’d gonna stop loving you because you were...were...hell...fist raped.” Honestly Tag didn’t even know if that was a real _thing_ , but it was all he could think to call it at the moment. 

“I know.” Picking at his sandwich, Naythin sighed as he leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. “You really think he’d take hearing something like that well coming from you?” Naythin raised both eyebrows as he looked across the table at Tag. “ _If_ he ever finds out, it’ll come from me, okay?” 

Tag slowly nodded. Naythin was right, coming from him, Dean would go on a rampage and the carnage of that would be far and wide. “But I think you should tell him.” He shrugged. “That is, if Tristan doesn’t do it for you.” 

“Yeah.” He had a feeling, Tristan was going to be telling Dean a lot of things. Anything and everything he could think of to hurt him. Picking up his sandwich, Naythin took a small bite and chewed slowly. Swallowing, he glanced at Tag. “The mental shit always hurt more than the physical shit.” 

Tag nodded. “I can imagine,” he allowed softly as he toyed with his food more than ate it. “I uh, I remember a lot of the POWs they uh, they said the same thing.” He nodded. “The mind fucks are always worse.”

Dean woke with a jerked gasp as ice water was poured over him none too gently. “Holy shit,” he rasped, his voice wrecked from screaming so loudly before.

“You stink,” Tristan responded with a careless shrug. “You pissed yerself.” 

“You electrocuted me,” Dean retorted. “Of course I pissed myself.” He tried to clear his throat, but it only made the pain worse and did nothing to help the sound of his voice. 

“Still so cocky, huh?” Tristan mused with a soft snicker. Lifting an arm he motioned someone in.

Dean couldn’t see who Tristan was inviting into the room with the way he was still bound to the bed, in the same position, but his muscles tensed and he nearly held his breath as he waited for what was coming next. In an instant a wave of activity happened around him, but he couldn’t turn his head to see who they all were, the footfalls that rushed into the room. Instead, all the could see was Tristan standing there, a smug smirk on his face.

“Feed Children,” Tristan instructed with a smile before his eyes met Dean’s and his smile slowly became wicked. 

It seemed as though thousands of fangs pricked his skin at once, over every part of his body. Including his ass cheeks and downward across the skin of his perineum. He tried not to scream, he tried to not make a sound as he held his breath, clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes as tightly closed as he possibly could. His hands were curled into tight, white knuckled fists and his toes were curled in, even when the fangs pushed through the soles of his feet. _Oh God. Oh no. Please. Stop. Oh fuck. God! Please!_ Every prick of fang seemed to begin to burn at the same time as they sucked the blood from his body. 

Tristan walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over Dean, his mouth near Dean’s ear. “Your boy, he screamed when I allowed the others to feed on him. He screamed and screamed and screamed some more, for me, all for me.” He chuckled maniacally as he pulled his head back.

After Naythin told Tag about what had happened to him with each move, Tag didn’t ask as many questions anymore. Naythin hadn’t meant to shock the guy. Okay, maybe he did, a little. He had to know what Dean was up against and Naythin wasn’t about to beat around the bush.

It took two days to get to Chicago and by Chicago, Tag had them pulling into the ritziest section of the city. The road was lined with mansions with gated driveways and security cameras everywhere. He had a feeling every house they past was calling the cops. They weren’t exactly driving cars that fit in very well. Naythin stopped a few car lengths behind Tag’s truck when he pulled into one of the gated driveways. “Great. Spoiled rich kid vampire. Awesome.” Rolling his eyes, Naythin rested his left elbow on the window frame as he watched Tag push a button on a small black box. A minute later, the gates slowly started to part. Putting the Impala in drive, Naythin slowly crept up the driveway, seeing a camera following him, he smiled wide and flipped whoever was watching the bird. “Yeah, fuck you, too.” Lowering his hand, he followed Tag’s truck up the winding driveway and parked behind him giving the Impala just enough room where he wouldn’t have to back out if they had to leave in a hurry. 

Parking the truck, Tag turned off the engine and popped the door latch, shouldering it open. He slid out from behind the wheel and to his feet, closing the truck door behind him. He looked toward the Impala and when Naythin wasn’t getting out, he waved Naythin toward him. “Come on,” he called out. He almost said that Dayton wasn’t going to bite him but managed to catch himself before he said it. Bad choice of phrase. He walked up the steps to the front door and knocked lightly rather than using the doorbell. 

Huffing loudly, Naythin killed the engine and pulled the key from the ignition. Reaching for the door handle, he shouldered the door open and slid out from behind the wheel. Locking the door and closing it, Naythin raised his hand and patted the roof of the car before slowly walking over the front door where Tag waited. Naythin’s eyes moved over every piece of shrubbery and window he could see. His head was on a constant swivel. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. It was enough to have Naythin reaching to the small of his back, his fingers curling around the grip of Dean’s Colt. He had the clip loaded with bullets that had dead man’s blood in the tip. _Thank you, Bobby Singer._ “Oh, damn. No one’s home. Can we go back to looking for Dean now?” 

Tag turned his head and gave Naythin a patronizing look before turning his attention back to the door. _Like a friggin’ kid, I swear._ A smile curved Tag’s lips as he took a step back as Dayton pulled open the main door and pushed open the screen. 

“Hello, come in,” Dayton invited as he took another step to the side out of the way. As soon as Tag crossed the threshold and Dayton was sure that the door wasn’t going to slam in Naythin’s face, Dayton turned and wrapped his arms around Tag in a hug, clapping the Sniper on the back. “It’s good to see you again, Tag. I’m just sorry it wasn’t under better circumstances.” He released Tag and took a step back and to the side, holding his hand out for Naythin to shake. “I’m Dayton Cross,” he introduced himself. 

Naythin kept his hand on the Colt as he followed Tag inside. Taking a step back when Dayton hugged Tag, Naythin clenched his jaw tight, the muscle rolling and quivering under the skin. When the kid held his hand out to Naythin, he looked down at it and over to Tag before locking eyes with Dayton. “Naythin Winchester.” No way was he going to shake a vampire’s hand. Naythin didn’t give a flying rat’s ass who raised him. Especially one who was related to the psycho that had Dean. 

Dayton slowly curled the fingers of the hand he held out before dropping it to his side as he gave Naythin a tight lipped smile and nod. 

Tag heaved a heavy sigh when Naythin refused to shake Dayton’s hand. He looked from Naythin to Dayton and shook his head. “I’m sorry. He uh...bad experiences, y’know…”

“No, no, it’s fine. Don’t apologize. I completely understand. Please, come in and sit down and I’ll tell you what I know.” He met Naythin’s eyes with his dark brown ones that were so much like his Father’s. “I know what happened to you...more or less,” he glanced at Tag before looking back at Naythin. “Tag didn’t go into details but...I got the gist and I just wanted to apologize for what you went through. My Mother...she’s been very upset since my Father left her and...she’s been trying to fill that pain with dalliances with young men across the globe and with creating other vampires. I guess her given children are no longer enough to make her happy.” He huffed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. I realize that our family drama is the last thing you care about.” 

Naythin’s eyebrows disappeared into his forehead as Dayton stood there and tried to apologize away what had happened to him and what was now happening to Dean. Let alone, what his _mother_ had done to Dean before. “Yer kiddin’ me, right?” Looking over at Tag, Naythin pointed to Dayton. “He’s kiddin’, right? Tell me he’s kidding.” Looking back at Dayton, Naythin narrowed his eyes, as he stared at the kid. “You got a lot of nerve apologizing for something like that. I don’t give a good God _damn_ how… _upset_ your mother is. All I want is Dean back. You got me? That’s it. Nothing more. Well, except Tristan and your mother’s head on a platter.” Naythin’s top lip was raised in a vicious sneer as he leaned forward and pointed his free hand at Dayton’s chest. 

Dayton’s lips parted as he looked from Naythin to Tag and back. He’d obviously done something wrong and he was willing to make amends for whatever it was. He’d thought he’d said the right things but… He nervously licked his lips as he lifted one hand and ran his fingers back through his longish dark brown bangs. 

“Naythin, Dayton’s just trying to be kind,” Tag tried to explain. Everyone knew there was no way that what had happened to Naythin could ever be apologized away. It wasn’t like all that had happened was that he got bitten, and not turned. No he’d been tortured and brutalized for years. He’d tried not to tell Dayton any more than he absolutely needed to know so most of it, no, Dayton had no clue about. 

“I wasn’t trying to belittle what happened to you. Or what’s happening to Dean. I was just trying to...to show you that we’re not all crazed blood thirsty monsters. That’s all. I’m sorry.” Dayton nodded to Naythin saying that all he wanted was Dean back. “And I’m going to do everything I can to help you do that.” When he went on to say that he wanted his Mother’s head on a platter, Dayton’s fangs descended automatically. It was his Mother that Naythin was talking about after all. 

“Shit!” Tag swore and quickly got between Dayton and Naythin. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. Everybody just settle down. Dayton loves his Mother, Naythin. Everyone should love their Mothers. He understands that she’s...well…” He looked back at Dayton and gave him an apologetic look before returning his attention to Naythin, “batshit crazy. But it’s still his Mother. As for Tristan, they hold no kinship or bond. The only reason you can technically call them related is because it was Violet’s blood that turned Tristan, that’s it. That’s all.” He looked between the two men. Between Hunter and Vampire and send up a silent prayer that God would keep the peace at least long enough for them to get the information they needed and get the hell out of there. 

Taking two steps back, Naythin pulled the Colt and aimed the barrel between Dayton's eyes. His thumb slipping the safety off in one smooth motion. He kept his eyes on Dayton, or more importantly, his fangs, as Tag tried to diffuse the situation. When he said Violet was batshit crazy, Naythin huffed and rolled his eyes. That was putting it mildly. Nodding slowly, Naythin smirked when Tag said Tristan wasn’t related to Dayton. “I think you need to inform Tristan. He calls Violet Mommy Dearest. Sounds pretty related to me.” Waving the end of the barrel at Dayton, Naythin let out a low rumbling chuckle that held no humor whatsoever. “Try it, fang boy. There aren’t normal rounds in this gun. Nope. They’re special made to take down yer kind. The tips of each round have dead man’s blood in ‘em. Oh yeah, kid. Go ahead. Move.” 

The corners of Dayton’s lips curved upward into a smile as he looked from Naythin to Tag. “He doesn’t know?” He looked back at Naythin and chuckled outright. “Dead man’s blood doesn’t affect me. My Father was a Hunter. He was human when we were conceived...well, mostly. My Mother turned him while they made love.” 

Tag hung his head forward and heaved a heavy sigh. Oh boy. Yep, this was going to suck ass. He squeezed his eyes closed and braced for Hurricane Naythin.

“I’m also faster than most other vampires. My Mother, she was bitten by Rhain Morgan. Rhain is a direct descendant of the Egyptian vampires. We’re a less… _watered down_ race.”

_Dayton stop talking. Please. Just shut up. Shut up. Oh God...please stop talking,_ Tag thought. He was pretty sure he could feel the wind gusts already. 

Naythin stared at Dayton as the little shit laughed. His aim didn’t waver until he started going on about how dead man’s blood didn’t affect him and how his mother and the rest of his _family_ were special vampires; less watered down, whatever the fuck that meant. He didn’t move for a full minute before slowly lowering the Colt and tucking it back into the waistband of his jeans. Without saying anything, Naythin turned and headed for the front door. 

When the gun didn’t go off and he didn’t hear Naythin scream, Tag opened his eyes to see what exactly was happening. Catching sight of Naythin going to the door, Tag hurried after him. “Naythin, wait.” Catching up to him he grabbed Naythin’s arm. “Hey, I get it, you hate vamps. Understood. Especially after what you’ve been through. But this one, he’s not like the others. I raised him to be a decent person...er vampire. Whatever. He can tell us about Tristan, or if he’s been in the area. I just...I thought you might like to hear what he had to say too. If not then, fine,” he released Naythin’s arm. “I’ll be out in a couple of minutes.” 

When Tag grabbed Naythin’s arm, he stopped and looked down at Tag’s hand before slowly lifting his eyes to Tag’s. The man was lucky. Naythin slowly uncurled his right fist as he listened. “I don’ care if you trust him. That’s great. Good for you. I don’t. He’s a vampire. I don’ care how special or not watered down he is or if you walked him to the bus on his first day of Kindergarten. Do _NOT_ stand there and ask me to trust him. Not after what his...step brother did to me and _is_ doing to Dean. Right now. Right this very minute, I can _fucking_ guarantee you!” Raising his arm, Naythin pointed past Tag toward Dayton. 

Dayton walked back the way the two men had went and stood there a few feet away, his movements too swift and too silent for a human to detect. When Naythin spoke of the things that Tristan had done to him and what was happening to Dean he cleared his throat to make himself known before speaking. “He’s right,” Dayton confirmed as he nodded his head toward Naythin. “Tristan makes my Mom look like a Sunday school teacher. It was one of the reasons that he was her favorite. _“So perfect to look at and so twisted in the head,”_ she use to say. Whatever Naythin went through...I’m sure the rapes were twisted and when he beat you...when _they_ beat you...that was my Mother’s teaching. She use to beat my Father until he was bloody and then they’d…” He let his words trail off with a shake of his head. “At any rate, he’s right. Tristan’s unstable an’ he wants to please my Mother. He’ll bring her Dean. He is after all the ultimate prize.” He heaved a heavy sigh. “And together, they’ll rip him apart.” 

“Unstable?” Dropping his arm to his side, Naythin took in a slow deep breath to keep from going over to the little shit and choking the life out of him. Naythin knew it wouldn’t work but it would make him feel better. When Dayton said that Tristan would bring Dean to his mother, his heart stopped in his chest. Naythin gasped audibly as his head snapped to the side to look at Tag. Shaking his head, Naythin reached out for the wall to keep from falling to the floor. His knees started to shake as he dropped his head, eyes squeezed closed as tight as he could make them. If Tristan handed Dean to Violet, Naythin would never see him again, alive and in one piece anyway. “Shit.” Licking his lips, Naythin gave his head a hard shake. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

Tag stepped closer to Naythin and blocked Naythin’s view of Dayton as he grasped Naythin’s shoulder. “Easy,” he murmured softly. “We’ll get Dean back before that happens. You gotta believe in that, alright?” 

“Neither My Mom nor Tristan have been in town, not yet anyway. I would have known.” Dayton shook his head. “But that doesn’t mean they aren’t coming. There’s something else...my Mom she use to really like New Orleans. If they meet in New Orleans…”

“We’ll never find them,” Tag muttered under his breath as he squeezed his own eyes closed. 

Dayton nodded to Tag’s whispered words, hearing them as if they’d been yelled. “An area that full of otherworldly beings, finding just two would be like finding needles in haystacks.” 

Lifting his head, Naythin shrugged off Tag’s hand as he stood to his full height. Swallowing hard, he licked his lips nervously. “If they went to New Orleans...could you find them?”

Dayton thought about that for a moment before slowly nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I think so. I know I could find my Mother.”

“If we find her, we’ve found him,” Tag reasoned. He didn’t say anything to Naythin about shrugging off his hand. He didn’t blame the guy for the way he felt about vampires, hell he killed them. It was what he did. Dayton was like the odd ball out when it came to your average vamp though. It was hard, before and now, to now want to destroy Dayton, that message, that belief system, it was in his blood. Every time he felt that desire come over him he just thought about Dayan asking him, no begging him to raise his son because he was leaving and he didn’t want Violet to raise him alone. He wanted the kid to at least have one parent figure that wasn’t crazy. Not that he used that word exactly, but that was the gist of it. 

Naythin wasn’t trying to be an ass when he shrugged off Tag’s hand, he just couldn’t handle anyone else touching him; not anymore. The only person that didn’t send him reeling at the slightest touch was Dean. Anyone else and he wanted to either hit them or kill them.

Nodding to Dayton, Naythin looked over at Tag. “How do we know where he...she...they are? There’s a lot of ground to cover here as well as in New Orleans.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Naythin knew he was going to regret his next question to Dayton. “Can you contact your...Violet? Find out where she is or where she’s going to be?” The fact that he was even considering working with Dayton, a vampire, to find Dean made him sick to his stomach. 

Dayton shook his head. “I don’t even know where she is...yet. She um…” He glanced at Tag before looking back at Naythin. “Dean...hurt her the last time she saw him. When she uh...when she raped him. She’s been gone all this time...healing. She’s not even in the states yet.” 

“So we need to find Dean before she ever makes it back to the U.S.,” Tag responded. 

Naythin knew all about what Violet had done to Dean. “He should’ve killed her.” Sighing, he raised one hand raking his fingers through his short hair. “How do you know she’s not in the states...yet?” Nope. Not trusting the little fang boy one bit. 

Dayton shrugged his shoulders. “I just haven’t felt her presence.” 

“Uh huh. How far away can she be before you… _feel_ her presence?” If they had some idea on distance it would give them at least some time to get ready to take the bitch out. 

Dayton shook his head. “There’s not really a set distance. If she decides for some reason that she doesn’t want me to know, I won’t feel her at all.” 

“Fuck!” Pushing away from the wall, Naythin headed for the door. “This is a waste of time.” What good was talking to Dayton if Mommy Dearest could shut him out? “I knew it. I fucking knew it.” 

Tag heaved a sigh as he looked between Dayton and Naythin’s retreating back. “I’ll be in touch.”

Dayton nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched Naythin and Tag leave. He had to be honest. He couldn’t lie about something like that. Of course, that was one of the very things Vi hated about him. He closed the front door and locked it before turning back and heading into the living room.

Tag hurried after Naythin and caught his arm before he could get very far. “Hey!” His eyes tightened on Naythin. “I get that yer worried. So am I. But if there is even the slightest chance that someone can help, _really_ help, we have to at least try. I spent three years lookin’ for you and three years wishin’ like hell we had someone on the inside who could help us.” He pointed back at the house. “Well, there he is!” 

Pulling his arm out of Tags hand, Naythin took a step back. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” Glancing back at the house...mansion, Naythin sighed as he leaned back against the front bumper of the Impala. “What good is he if he can’t find her? We have no idea where Tristan is. I only know of one place he took me and that’s Kansas where I was found in that abandoned house. Other than that? No idea. I’m not worried, Tag. I’m scared shitless. I know what Dean’s going through.” 

“What good are you or I if we can’t find her...or him?” Tag responded softly. “It’s a tiny sliver of light, I know, but at least there’s a sliver.” He lifted a hand and ran it over the top of his high and tight crew cut before letting it fall to his side. “Look, I dunno any more than you do, alright? I’ve got nothin’. The only help I could think of, I took us to. If that’s not good enough for ya then fine, find us somethin’ better, please. Because we sure as hell could use it.” 

Sighing heavily, Naythin looked down at the asphalt driveway between his boots. “Fine. You go talk to him.” Lifting his head, Naythin gave it a quick shake. “I’ll wait out here.” 

“I already told him I’d be in touch. I don’t wanna waste anymore time.” Yep, it was a dig but Tag couldn’t help it, it wasn’t like he was trying to slow them down. Hell, he was doing everything he could to try and find Dean. He’d been here before, hopeless and helpless and he hated it. He didn’t want to half live for another three years the way that he and Dean had done. He didn’t want to hear Naythin crying at night like he had Dean. And he didn’t want to have to walk out of the motel room to hide his own tears, again. 

Pushing away from the car, Naythin started walking to the driver's side door. Looking back at Tag, he dug the keys out of his front pocket. “Well...let's go find us a vampire and make it talk. Tristan has Dean. There’s no way he’s gonna keep that quiet. He thinks too highly of himself.” 

Tag didn’t really agree, he and Dean had captured plenty of vampires when Naythin had been missing. Dean had tortured them mercilessly for information but there had been nothing. Either Tristan wasn’t talking or they were all too afraid of Mommy Dearest, either way, it was a dead end street that drove Dean half out of his mind. He didn’t argue however, instead he turned and headed for his truck. If Naythin wanted to catch a vampire and try and make it sing, who was he to stop him?


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean's husband of five years, Naythin, is torn from his life in retaliation for a job unknowingly left unfinished, Dean is devastated, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think he could get his slice of the apple pie life, even if his partner was a hunter. Three years later, in a bizarre twist of fate, Dean and Naythin find their way back to each other. But Naythin is changed, barely a shell of his former self, and Dean knows all too well that there are some demons you can't fight with rock salt and holy water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>This fic is complete. Chapters will be added every couple of weeks<<
> 
> **DO NOT POST THIS FIC ON ANY SITES WITHOUT EXPRESSED WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE AUTHORS!**
> 
> Please note: this fiction has NOTHING to do with our other two fics (Hunter’s Heart Chronicles & Give Me a Reason) with the same couple. We simply like the pairing of Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) & Naythin Emerson/Winchester (Travis Fimmel).
> 
> BE WARNED: THIS FICTION IS NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated.

Weakened and so light headed he could barely see, Dean gulped in breaths. He wasn’t certain if his ribs had been broken or not, but it sure felt like it. After he’d been fed on for hours, Tristan had unchained him from the bed and let his flunkies have their way, beating the shit out of him again. This time they used boards and pipes along with their fists and feet. He was now chained in a room with no windows, laying on a dirty mattress on his side curled in the fetal position. Silent tears slid down from his eyes along the side of his nose to drip off onto the blood encrusted material of the mattress. He didn’t cry for himself however, he cried because now he knew just what hell Naythin had suffered. When the door to the small room opened, Dean quickly wiped at his eyes and turned somewhat onto his back so he could see the door and who it was that was there, not that he couldn’t have guessed. 

“How do you like your new room?” Tristan asked as he sauntered into the room. “That mattress right there is special. I kept it all this time. It was one of the ones Naythin slept on,” he murmured, his lips curving into an amused grin. “Only back then it wasn’t covered in blood, at least not until he laid on it.” He laughed outright at the fact. 

Dean sat up and lunged at Tristan, despite his weakened condition, only to have the chains draw him up short, along with his weariness. “I swear to GOD I’m gonna kill you,” he snarled through clenched teeth. 

Tristan eyed Dean’s blood stained skin and the dark circles under his eyes and snickered as he gave his head a slow shake. “I don’t think you’re gonna be doin’ much of anything.” He turned and sauntered back toward the door only to pivot on the ball on his foot so that he was looking back at Dean. “Oh and uh, I’d take advantage of the time to rest. When the nest got rowdy, I use to let ‘em have their turns with Naythin, somethin’ you’ll be learnin’ all about _real_ soon.” Tristan chuckled lightly as he turned back to the door, laughing outright as he walked out and pulled the heavy metal door closed after him.

Two months to the day that Dean was taken, Naythin was standing at the trunk of the Impala wiping blood from his face as well as the machete in his hand. When the majority of the blood was off the blade, he wrapped it in the towel and set it back in the weapons duffle. Turning around, he sat on the bumper with a long aggravated sigh. Looking over at Tag, Naythin threw his hands up in the air. “That was a waste of time. Again.”

Over the course of the past two months, they’d captured and tortured over thirty vampires and none of them could give him any information on Tristan or Dean. Nothing that panned out anyway. They’d found out a nest of vampires had moved through an area two days before they reached it. Tag and Naythin had found the house they’d hold up in. As soon as Naythin walked into the upstairs bedroom, he knew Dean had been kept there. Naythin had found a large steel ring in the floor in the far corner of the room. Crouching down on the floor, he pulled back a small rug and found blood splattered along the floor boards. There were long smudges were it looked like Dean had been dragged along the floor toward the door. After leaving the house, Naythin found and killed three vampires out of spite. He didn’t care. He’d been that close to finding Dean. That. Fucking. Close. 

Tossing a clean towel at Tag, Naythin sighed. “Where to next?” 

Tag slowly shook his head as he finished wiping the blood from his hands. “Take out a map, close yer eyes and pick,” he responded with a huff. “That’s how much Intel we have on where that sonofabitch is.”

Over the course of the last few months Dean’s cockiness had ebbed. Not completely gone, but it was hard to be cocky when you couldn’t move your mouth or you were too busy screaming your fool head off due to the ungodly amount of pain that you were enduring. Every horrible thing that was done to him made his heart hurt, not for himself but for Naythin. His chest ached every time he thought of Naythin being there and having these things done to him...and having no one come for him. It was no wonder that he’d believed that no one cared. Dean on the other hand hoped like hell that Naythin wasn’t looking for him. That Tag wasn’t looking. He’d made a deal, and just like with Hell, he was fulfilling that deal, no matter how much it hurt, literally and figuratively.

When the thick metal door scraped against the floor as it opened, Dean picked his head up. It was a pointless gesture since it was always the same, always a vampire, and it was always Tristan. Two other vamps walked into the room with Tristan and unlatched the chain from the floor. They dragged him out of the room, leaving a smeared trail of blood behind. They took him out to what he’d termed, in his mind, as the torture room and sat him in a large thick wood chair. Strapping him into the chair, his head hung forward as though it were too heavy for his neck to hold up. He didn’t have much strength left in him and holding up his head was not something he wanted to waste what little strength he had on. A second later someone grabbed a handful of his hair and they wrapped something around his forehead securing his head up. Next a ball gag was secured in his mouth. Looking down as far as he could by just moving his eyes, he saw that his legs were spread as far as possible within the chair’s frame. His arms were secured to the arms of the chair. Tristan turned away for a moment and when he turned back Dean started screaming before Tristan even touched him, seeing the railroad spike and hammer in his hands. _No! NO! NO! NO!_ Dean screamed so loud it drowned out the sound of the hammer hitting the nail as it punctured the skin of his scrotum. He continued to scream as loud as he could until he threw up in his mouth, the ball gag keeping him from being able to vomit out the stomach acid and bile.

Two weeks after they’d found the house Dean had been kept in, Naythin parked the Impala next to Tag’s truck in the parking lot of the Roadhouse. He’d bitched and moaned to Tag when he suggested they stop and get some real food as well as a shower and hopefully a few hours of sleep without having to shell out any cash. Naythin had avoided talking to Ellen for the past two and a half months. He wanted to keep it that way.

Turning off the engine, Naythin pulled the key from the ignition as he shouldered open the door. Making sure to lock it, he closed the door and followed behind Tag. “I’m telling you now, I’m here under extreme protest. It’s only four more hours to Bobby’s. We could have gone there.” 

Tag paused at the door to the Roadhouse. “Bobby doesn’t cook as good as Ellen an’ she has more free...well, pretty much whatever we want. Besides that, I haven’t heard from Bobby since we told him to put the APB out on Dean and Tristan, have you? For all we know the man’s out on his own lookin’ for Dean.” He scoffed disgustedly. “I wouldn’t put it past him,” he muttered as he turned back around and pushed the door open, walking inside the bar. 

Tag had a point. They hadn’t heard from Bobby at all in the past two and a half months. Any other time, it was normal but you would think the man would check in with them every once in awhile. Okay, it went both ways. Naythin knew that but, they’d been up to their eyeballs in vampire bits and pieces in the past few weeks so they were a little preoccupied. 

As Tag stepped inside the bar, Naythin reached for his arm stopping him before he got to far. “Hey...did uh...did Bobby go out lookin’ for me? On his own?” 

Tag looked back at Naythin, eyeing him for a moment before finally nodding. “Only the neighboring states but yeah. Bobby was sort of home base so we tried to keep it manned as much as possible but, he said he couldn’t just sit still an’ do nothin’ so Dean told him to check the neighborin’ states, it took a little bit of the weight off of us. Granted it was only four states but,” Tag shrugged a shoulder, “It was four we didn’t have to check.” 

Nodding slowly, Naythin shrugged. “Okay. Jus’ curious.” Turning, he walked to the far end of the bar and sat on one of the empty stools. Leaning forward, he crossed his arms on the edge of the bar, resting his forehead on his forearm. Closing his eyes, Naythin tried not to think of what was happening to Dean at that moment. He knew it wasn’t good whatever it was. “We’re comin’, Dean. You gotta hang in there. We’re comin’.” 

Ellen walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of clean glasses and set it on the bar. Wiping her hands on the towel she had thrown over her shoulder, she turned and gasped when she saw Tag and Naythin at the end of the bar. “Tag!” Walking around the bar, Ellen quickly went over to the sniper and hugged him. 

Tag sat down on the stool next to Naythin and leaned his forehead against the bar as he murmured a soft prayer for Dean’s safety and guidance for himself and Naythin to find him. He genuflected as he pulled his head up and reached for the cross around his neck and pressed it to his lips kissing it silently before letting the cross fall to his chest. He sat a little taller when he heard Ellen call his name. His eyes found hers and he smiled as she came around the bar. He returned her hug and clapped her gently on the shoulder as she pulled back. “How’s it goin’, Ellen?” he inquired as softly as he could and still be heard in the bar. “You uh, you haven’t heard anything have you?” 

Looking past Tag to Naythin, Ellen sighed when he didn’t even lift his head to look at her. She knew he’d heard her. Looking back at Tag, Ellen shook her head. “No. Not a thing. Just like with Naythin, it’s like he’s fallen off the face of the planet. Just...gone.” 

Huffing, Naythin gave his head a small shake as he turned and faced the wall. His eyes closed, he pictured Dean smiling and laughing and not, well...not. It was the only thing that helped to keep him from losing his mind. 

Tag heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. It really had seemed that way for a good long time with Naythin. So much so that Dean had started drinking himself to sleep whenever they’d stop. He wouldn’t eat, Jack was his food of choice. Tag never said anything because he figured that it was the only thing to ease Dean’s pain. Not that Tag hadn’t been upset too, he had, he just found other more spiritual releases for his anxiety instead of Dean’s kind of spirits. “I hate to be a burden but would you mind feedin’ us an’ lettin’ us sleep in the bunkhouse?” Tag inquired and cringed a little at having to ask. He wasn’t as carefree about it as Dean had been when he’d asked her back when they were going across Nebraska, for the third time, and had needed a place to sleep and a good home cooked meal. Not that Dean had eaten, of course. But he’d drank more than his fair share before Tag had taken him out back to the bunkhouse and more or less poured him into bed. 

“Burden? Tag Hadley, you know better than that! None of you boys are a burden. Of course you can stay in the bunkhouse. Take Naythin out back and I’ll bring you two out some food and something to drink. There’s fresh towels and linens out there. Shower...do what you need to do.” With one last quick look at Naythin, Ellen turned and headed back to the kitchen to get enough food together to feed a small army. 

Naythin waited until he heard Ellen walk away before lifting his head and looking over at Tag. “I’m not gonna need anything from the car. I’ll meet ya back there.” Stepping off the stool, Naythin started to walk through the bar toward the back door that led to the back lot and the bunkhouse Ellen kept for Hunters needing a place to crash. The bar wasn’t packed but it had a few Hunters in it drinking, playing pool and darts. As he passed the pool table, he stopped short when one of the men stepped in front of him. 

“What is it with you Winchesters an’ bein’ some vampires bitch?”

It’s all Naythin had to hear as he pulled the Colt from his waistband and pressed the barrel against the man’s forehead. “You were saying?” He didn’t raise his voice. Naythin was scary calm. He didn’t hear the other men scrambling to get out of the way or several chairs that fell over as a few others stood up so they wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire. 

“Now...just...hang on, Naythin. I-I...I didn’t mean nothin’ by it.” The Hunter stammered as he stared cross-eyed at the barrel of Dean’s Colt. 

Tag sighed heavily when Naythin said that he didn’t need anything from the car. “Says you,” he muttered half under his breath as he pulled from the bar stool and headed for the door of the bar so he could get his duffel bag out of the truck before heading back to the bunkhouse. A nice hot shower was going to feel good. Tag was busily thinking about that as he headed for the door, a small smile curving the corners of his lips just slightly. That lasted all of three seconds before he noticed the way Hunters were moving out of the way, some actually hitting the floor like a bomb was about to go off. He was confused as to what the hell was going on until he saw him. Bomb Naythin. Shit. He turned toward the two men and slowly made his way over to them, jumping over some Hunters that had hit the deck while pushing others, who tried to stop him, out of his way. “Okay, boys, no one wants to do anything stupid here,” he murmured as he crept closer to the two men. “Naythin, come on man. Donk’s a dumbass, everyone here knows that. That doesn’t mean you have to kill him.” 

“Tell him what you said.” When the man didn’t say anything, only continued to stare at the barrel of the gun pressed to his forehead, Naythin raised his thumb and pulled back the hammer. “I said. Tell him. What. You said.” 

The Hunter started to shake as sweat broke out over his forehead and upper lip. “I uh…” Swallowing hard, he glanced at Tag for a moment before looking back at the gun. “I s-said what is it with you Winchesters bein’ some vampires bitch.” 

Glancing at Tag, Naythin arched an eyebrow. “Can I shoot him now?” He wasn’t kidding either. Naythin was damn serious. 

Tag heaved a heavy sigh as he looked between the two men. Donk deserved whatever Naythin wanted to do. But that still didn’t make it legal, not even in a Hunter bar. “Not in public with this many witnesses. C’mon, let’s go out to the bunkhouse an’ I’ll teach ya how to shoot his stupid ass from a long ways off. There’ll be less witnesses that way.”

Naythin pulled the Colt from the man’s forehead and tucked it back in the small of his back. Without saying a word, he pushed past Donk and walked out the back door of the bar. Jogging across the back lot, he took the steps to the bunkhouse two at time. Flipping the welcome mat over, he picked up the key and unlocked the door. Closing it behind him, Naythin left it unlocked for Tag as he started to strip out of his clothes leaving a trail on the floor as he walked to the bathroom. 

Tag remained where he was, watching as Naythin walked out the back door of the bar. When he returned his attention to Donk, Tag pulled back a fist and let it fly as hard and as fast as he could. First off, that likely shocked everyone in the bar since it was a known fact that Tag didn’t like to fight. But it was also a known fact that when he did people usually ended up dead. Yep, he had a best friend who’d been a Marine. It was easy to kill people when you knew where to hit. When Donk hit the floor and was still moving, everyone looked at Tag like it was a Christmas miracle. “Too many witnesses,” Tag responded as Donk looked up at him as he held onto his broken nose. “It’s the only reason yer still alive.” He turned and walked back to and out the front door of the bar and over to his truck. His rifle was strapped across his back already so all he needed to grab was a machete and his duffel bag. He didn’t care what deal might or might not have been made between Dean and Tristan, he still wasn’t sleeping without a machete close by. And he still watched over Naythin like a hawk. 

The good thing about hot showers is you could cry and no one would know it. Naythin sat in the bathtub, his legs pulled up tight to his chest as the water poured down on him from the showerhead. His tears mixing with the water as they ran down the drain. He pressed his forehead to his knee as the near silent sobs wracked his body. He hadn’t let himself cry since the night Dean disappeared with Tristan. Now, after what that idiot, Donk, had said brought everything to the surface and he couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

Yes, Donk was a moron but, if that is what he was thinking, what were other Hunters thinking? Were they even keeping an eye out for Dean? Were they telling Ellen or Bobby about any large nests they came across? It was Dean, for fuck’s sake. He’d taught half of the idiots out there how to Hunt. Lifting his head, Naythin ran one hand over his face as the water poured down over it. Closing his eyes, he sat there until he heard the door to the bunkhouse open. Shit. Tag always had impeccable timing. Getting to his feet, he quickly washed his hair and the rest of his body before turning the water off and stepping out of shower. 

Closing the bunkhouse door, Tag locked all four of the locks and had to smile at himself. Ellen added a lock since the last time he’d been here. He could only imagine the story that went along with that. He turned his attention away from the locks and walked down the short hallway to the single bedroom that housed two twin beds. They weren’t much to look at but they were, like a woman, soft in all the right places. He set his duffel bag down on the end of one. He didn’t have to call out to know where Naythin was, he’d heard the water shut off as he walked in the door. Hopefully he’d left him some hot water. He pulled his rifle’s strap from around his neck and shoulder and sat her down on the bed before shrugging out of his long sleeve olive drab shirt. Once he had that off, he reached back and grabbed a handful of cotton, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. He tossed them both into a pile next to the bed he’d claimed as his own. He didn’t think that Naythin had any preferences but if he did, Tag would trade with him. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he untied his army issue combat boots and pulled them off his feet, one boot at a time. Next came his socks which he stuffed into the boots for safe keeping. 

After quickly drying off, Naythin found the stash of extra clothes Ellen kept in the bunkhouse. Pulling out a pair of sweats, he slipped them on and stared at the clothes for a minute. He thought about grabbing a t-shirt to hide the scars on his back from Tag. Sighing heavily, Naythin closed the cabinet door. He’d already told Tag about the rapes, the beatings and being fisted...repeatedly, he might as well let him see the scars, too. 

Hanging the wet towel over the shower rod, Naythin pulled open the bathroom door picking up his dirty clothes and boots as he walked down the hall and into the bedroom. Dropping his clothes on the bed and his boots on the floor next to the one Tag wasn’t sitting on, Naythin turned and walked out to pick up his t-shirt and over shirt that he’d left on the floor near the front door. Walking back to the bedroom, Naythin tossed his shirts on the bed as he leaned against the door jamb. “So, did you kill him?” 

Tag glanced up at Naythin as he walked into the room the first time but he’d stood to his feet and was busy rummaging around in his duffel bag the next time he came back in. Finally, the last time, as Naythin leaned against the door jamb, Tag turned to face him, clean clothes in hand so he could go take a shower. At Naythin’s question he paused and eyed Naythin a second before answering. “Broke his nose,” he responded before making his way past Naythin as he headed for the bathroom. 

“That’s it? You broke his nose?” Naythin followed Tag to the bathroom, his mouth hanging open in shock. “Hell, I could’a done that!” 

Tag paused just inside the bathroom where he placed his clothes on a small wire towel rack and looked back at Naythin. “I don’t like to fight, you know that. Besides, if he opens his mouth again I’ll shoot him...from here. Like I said, less witnesses.” He shrugged a shoulder and turned his attention back to getting a shower. 

Rolling his eyes, Naythin let out an exasperated sigh as he pushed away from the door and walked back to the bedroom. The more he thought about it, the more he needed his duffel bag. Shit. Shoving his bare feet into his boots, he pulled the keys for the Impala from the front pocket of his jeans that he’d tossed on the floor before he walked out into the hall. “Tag! I’m goin’ to the car, I’ll be right back and yes...Mom...I have the Colt with me.” Turning toward the door, Naythin unlocked all the locks and pulled the door open. Stepping outside, he closed the door behind him. Crossing the small porch, he walked down the stairs and headed around the bar to where he’d parked the Impala. 

Tag heaved a heavy sigh. Naythin was determined to take away his shower time. “Don’t shoot anybody,” he called back. He waited a couple of minutes to see if Naythin was going to say anything back. When he didn’t, Tag debated getting dressed again and going out there to make sure Naythin didn’t do anything stupid. Shaking his head, he reached into the shower and turned on the water. He wasn’t Naythin’s Mother. He needed to figure this one out on his own. Would killing Donk make him feel better? Maybe. Was it smart? No. Naythin would wind up in jail and he’d likely never get to see Dean again. Or if he did, it would be a long damn time; especially if Dean came back anywhere near as bad off as Naythin had been.

Dean had puked until he didn’t have anything left inside of him. Tristan made him clean up the mess he made on the floor near the chair when what he’d thrown up in his mouth came spewing out as soon as the gag was removed. That was almost a week ago. They hadn’t let him eat anything since as punishment for throwing up. When the small flap in the metal door was opened and bowl of mush, he didn’t even want to know what was in it, was pushed across the floor to him, he dug into it with both hands, eating the stuff like it was the best food he’d ever had. After about three large handfuls it was gone, but at least it had been something. He crawled back onto the blood soaked mattress and curled up into the fetal position but rather than protecting his face and head the way Naythin had done, he used his hands to cover his crotch, the memory of the railroad tie still too fresh in his mind to not try and protect himself. There had been two sets of pain. One when Tristan had hammered it into the chair through his ball sac and again when the bastard had pulled it out. Dean hadn’t ever seen so much blood in all of his life. He was sure that he was going to die that day. He didn’t know how he hadn’t, one single person couldn’t possibly hold all that blood. He lay shaking and shivering alone in his cell, his skin streaked with dried and fresh blood. Closing his eyes he tried to picture Naythin, alive and well. Happy and free. That was why he’d done this, it was why he took everything the vampires dished out, to keep Naythin safe. It was the only thing that mattered.

A week after leaving the Roadhouse, Naythin sat in the back booth of a small diner on the outskirts of Kansas City, Kansas. He had his laptop open as well as the local paper spread out on the table looking for any vampire signs in the area. Reaching for his cup of coffee, Naythin looked toward the bathrooms wondering if he needed to go check on Tag to make sure the guy didn’t fall in or something. Shaking his head, Naythin set his cup down after taking a small sip of the hot brew. It was still damn cold for being the end of middle of February.

Sauntering over to the booth where Naythin sat, Tag slid into the bench seat on the opposite side of the table. “Sorry about that, I was uh...making plans for later.” He grinned as he held up a napkin with a phone number on it. Lowering his hand, he looked at everything Naythin had spread out over the table. “So, did you find anything?” 

“Wow, man. That’s…” Huffing, Naythin shook his head as he looked down at the newspaper. “No. Nothin’. Not a single sign of vamp activity anywhere. It’s like they’ve all gone to ground or something. I uh...I called Bobby while you were makin’ plans to get laid. He didn’t answer so I left a message. Not like he’s gonna call back or anything.” Tossing his pen on the table, Naythin sat back against the seat. “I don’ get it. Why won’t he call or even talk to us I mean...I get it if he did it with me but...this is Dean.” 

Tag’s forehead creased at Naythin’s words. “Why would he do it with you?” What the hell was that even supposed to mean? 

“C’mon, man. You know as well as I do that Bobby has always been closer to Dean than any of us. Everyone knows it. Besides...Bobby’s been avoidin’ me like the plague since he left the hospital that day. Makes no sense for him to act like this with Dean missin’.” 

“Yeah well, Bobby has his reasons for why he got so close to Dean. He’s the one who taught Dean to play baseball, ya know.” Tag heaved a sigh. “You don’t know do you?” Dean never told any of them, just Bobby. Actually Bobby had patched him up so he kind of already knew due to that. There was no way that a salt and burn gave you a black eye. The only reason he’d found out was through Bobby, and that was pure accident. He’d overheard him yelling at John Winchester on the telephone. 

“I know about Bobby teachin’ Dean to play baseball. It’s not a secret.” Pulling his head back, Naythin frowned as he looked across the table at Tag. “Don’ know what?” 

Tag lifted a hand and ran it down his face as he looked across the table at Naythin. Oh boy. “Dean was abused by his Dad. Like, all the time.”

“What?” Leaning forward, Naythin stared hard at Tag. “I know John was an asshole but…” When Tag just stared back, Naythin’s shoulders slumped. “Jesus. He...he never said anything. He never told me.” There weren’t too many things Naythin kept from Dean that he didn’t find out about eventually. It never really ended well so, Naythin had stopped trying to keep anything from him a long time ago. “Why didn’t he tell me?” 

Tag shrugged his shoulders. “Bobby said he was ashamed. But don’t worry, Dean didn’t tell me either. I overheard a phone call between Bobby and John. Actually, I think the next town over overheard the phone call but still… When Bobby found out that I’d heard I thought he was gonna kill me.” 

“Ashamed? He can tell me about what Violet did to him? About...Hell but he couldn’t tell me about John beatin’ the hell out of him on a regular basis?” Naythin was floored. He wasn’t mad, a little hurt and disappointed but not mad. 

Tag shrugged. “You know how Dean was about his Dad. He thought the man walked on water. I dunno, maybe he didn’t want us to think bad about John. All I know is that Bobby swore me to secrecy.” 

Lifting his hand, Naythin dragged it down over his face. “I’m not gonna say anything.” If John Winchester were alive, Naythin would kick his ass six ways to Sunday. He never liked the man when he was a kid. Now? He really didn’t like the man. 

“Remember that summer that Dean had the black eye and a couple of broken ribs and he tried to say he was Huntin’ a wendigo and that’s what did it?” Tag mused and shook his head. “That was no wendigo.” 

Nodding slowly, Naythin sat back on the seat. “Yeah. I gave him a bunch of shit for lettin’ a wendigo get the jump on him. I couldn’t figure out why he got so pissed about it.” Shaking his head, Naythin felt like a world class heel. “I wish he would’a told me.” 

Tag sighed and shook his head. “Bobby said he only knew ‘cause he started gettin’ suspicious when Dean only got hurt when John was in town. It didn’t matter how many cases he went on with yer folks or Bobby, he never got messed up like he did when John was home.” He shrugged, “I guess Bobby just has a better intuition than the rest of us, I dunno.” 

Naythin lowered his eyes to the forgotten newspaper laid out in front of him. Tag was right. Dean didn’t get banged up hardly ever when he was with his folks on Hunts or even with him. They looked out for each other so neither of them would get hurt. The times when Dean and Sam were dropped off or dumped as his folks called it, at his house, most of the time, Dean had a black eye or was hurt in some way. He refused to talk about it or said he got careless on a Hunt. Sighing, Naythin looked back up at Tag. “Did you ever say anything to John about it?” 

Tag shook his head. “Dude, I’m the same age as you. What was I gonna do?” Tag huffed softly. “Besides, by the time I was old enough to say anything I was off to boot camp and, well, you know the rest.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Sometimes, Naythin forgot that Tag and him were the same age. He always seemed to be the more responsible one out of all of them. It still bothered Naythin that Dean didn’t trust him enough to talk to him about what John had done. Nothing he was gonna do about it now. It was done and over with. 

“Anyway, back to my good time tonight. The girl who’s number I got isn’t just any girl. She happens to own an old farm...but she doesn’t live there.” Tag quirked an eyebrow and waited for the light to click on in Naythin’s brain. 

Naythin stared at Tag and blinked. Maybe it was the lack of food, sleep or caffeine. Probably a combination of all three. “You want me to hang out at some old farm while yer gettin’ yer rocks off with some chick?” 

Tag let his head hang forward, loose on his shoulders as he heaved a heavy sigh. “Where do vampires like to hide out?” he inquired without picking up his head. 

Closing his laptop, Naythin started to shove everything he had into the laptop case. “Yer still sittin’ there. Let’s go.” Okay, so maybe he was a little slow on the uptake but, can you blame him? 

Tag lifted his head, a wide smile on his face. _Finally!_ He quickly grabbed his jacket and slid back out of the booth, slipping his jacket on as they headed for the door.

Dean was lead out of his cell and into the van, they were moving, again. They’d just gotten to the old abandoned barn a day or two ago. He blew out a breath and turned his head, looking toward the road. His heart jumped into his throat, so much so that he gasped in a startled breath; he could have sworn he just saw his car drive past. _Oh God, was it? Could it be? Naythin…_ For once he didn’t hesitate to move as they loaded him up into the back of the van and chained him to the floor of it. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breathing had increased with it though he tried like hell to hide it. He knew however that the vamps would hear his heart; his blood as it pumped through his veins. All he could hope for was that they were too busy to notice. There were no windows in the van so he couldn’t even look out to make sure that if it was Naythin that he kept going. _Oh God. Please, oh please, oh please._ He hadn’t endured the hell these vamps had put him through just to see Naythin wind up hurt anyway. _No, Naythin, please, baby. You have to just forget about me._ He curled up on the floor the way he always did so that they wouldn’t notice how anxious he was even though all he wanted to do was see out the back door, the front windows, anything. Blowing out a breath as the back double doors were closed, Dean closed his eyes and tried to forget what he’d seen, or what he’d thought he saw. It probably was just his imagination, what were the odds that Naythin was _here_ on some rural dirt road in Kansas. He thought of Tag and grimaced. _Damn it, Tag._ Tag had gotten too good over the years. He was doubling back, retracing their steps. It was usually a sure fire way to catch a vamp. Shit. When the van lurched forward as they pulled across the grass and dirt, making their own path from the barn to the main road, Dean released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. _I love you, baby. Go. Be happy. It’s my gift to you. Please._

Naythin was starting to get more than a little pissed off at Tag. They’d been driving up and down the same three roads for two hours. Pulling out his...Dean’s cell phone, he sent a quick, one word text to Tag.

**STOP!**

Pulling as far to the side of the road as he could without ending up in the ditch, Naythin killed the engine and got out of the car. Walking along the side of the road, he threw his hands up into the air. “Dude! Seriously? We’ve been drivin’ in circles for two freakin’ hours!” Naythin yelled as Tag exited his truck and walked back to meet him. “Are you sure this is even legit? That chick could be yankin’ yer chain.” If that was the case, Naythin was going to go back to that diner and put the fear of God into that woman. Her nightmares would become her new happy place by the time he got done with her. 

“I only know what she told me,” Tag responded, “We gotta be missin’ it. I dunno, man.” He shook his head and smacked his hand against the back of his truck. As he looked off into the distance his brow creased and he reached out, smacking Naythin’s shoulder to get his attention. He slowly moved that same hand, using it to point at the farm house and barn that were set back off the road and hidden by a thick tree line. They never would have seen it if it hadn’t been for them stopping. “She uh, she never mentioned it bein’ hidden from the road.” 

Turning his head, Naythin followed Tag’s arm, his eyes narrowing as he leaned forward just a little before he could make out the house and barn just beyond a windbreak of trees. He didn’t even bother getting back in the car. Naythin bolted across the road, slide down into the ditch on the far side of the road and climbed back out the other side. Staying in a low crouch, he followed the tree line to the driveway, his Glock drawn keeping it against his thigh as he took off the safety. All he wanted to do was bust in through the front door but, he knew better. He had to take his time and check the place out first regardless of how loud the voice in his head was screaming at him to keep running and find Dean. 

Tag huffed frustratedly as Naythin took off across the street. He hadn’t planned on the impromptu storm on the farm but he guessed it didn’t matter what he thought about this little...whatever the hell it was. It was going to get them killed is what it was. He ran back to his truck and grabbed his rifle and a machete. Locking and closing the door, he ran back and locked up the Impala before running across the road after Naythin. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Naythin rolled his eyes when he saw Tag locking the Impala. Huffing, he hopped over a low rock wall and did a low crouch sprint across the yard and onto the front porch. He was amazed at how quickly his Hunter instincts came back to him. Even at just over 200 pounds and wearing heavy boots, Naythin didn’t make a sound as he moved from window to window checking to see if anyone was in the house. By the time he’d circled the dilapidated farm house, he waited very impatiently for Tag. The barn was back from the house and in far worse shape. Even in his eagerness to find Dean, Naythin knew it would be suicide to rush the barn alone. 

Reaching Naythin’s side Tag shot him a disapproving look. “I won’t say anything but this, if Dean had seen you do that, he would be kickin’ yer ass right now,” he huffed and shook his head. “C’mon, let’s go check out the barn.” He’d seen Naythin check the house from where he’d crouched down next to one corner of the short stone wall so he already knew the place was empty or else Naythin would likely be inside already. 

“Glare all you want. If Dean were here, we wouldn’t be doing this.” Shaking his head, Naythin walked next to Tag as they headed toward the barn. His head was on a constant swivel as he checked the area, lowering to the ground checking for footprints, tire tracks, anything that would tell him if the next had been there or was still there. He didn’t see a van either parked at the farm or on the roads as they’d been driving around trying to find the place. It always seemed to be a different color every time he’d been moved so, Naythin was pretty sure Tristan would keep switching them out when he moved Dean as well. 

As they walked around to the side of the barn, Naythin’s hand snaked out gripping Tag’s arm. “Stop!” Pulling Tag back, Naythin stepped sideways tilting his head as he looked down at the tall grass. He could see the indentation of tire tracks going from the barn to the road. Crouching down, he reached out with a shaky hand moving the blades of grass. The grass was bent toward the road. Lifting a blade of grass with his finger, Naythin could see it was still wet from the dew. The blade easily stood back up. “Dean!” Jumping up, Naythin ran toward the barn, his shoulder slamming into the side door.

Tag’s eyes widened at what Naythin had found. Son. of. a. Bitch. He lifted his head and his gaze toward the barn. _Dean._ It took him a second to get legs in gear before he was running after Naythin, heading for the barn. 

Naythin came to a sliding stop in the middle of the barn. Dust kicking up as he spun around in a tight circle. “DEAN!” Going to the far side, he started kicking in every door he came to. “C’mon, man! Where are you!?” When he’d cleared that floor, Naythin took a set of steep stairs down to the _basement_ of the barn and started looking again. When he reached the end of the long alleyway, he slid a wooden door open and fell to his knees. There was a mattress in one corner covered in blood with a heavy steel ring in the wall next to it. “NO! NO! God damn it!” Getting to his feet, he slowly walked over to the mattress and crouched next to it. Reaching out with his hand, Naythin grazed his fingertips over one corner. Lifting his hand, a hard sob shook his body. The blood was fresh. It hadn’t even had time to coagulate yet. They’d missed him. They’d missed Dean by minutes. 

Tag’s eyes were wide and his heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach as he came to a sliding stop just outside the door of the room Naythin knelt in. “He was here, wasn’t he?” He didn’t even need to hear Naythin’s response to know that it was so. That Dean had been there, minutes ago, seconds? He wasn’t sure which but he wanted to rip the place apart with his bare hands. If they’d found the place earlier, maybe, maybe they would have also found Dean. The same frustrated anger he’d felt so many times before rose up to nearly choke him. “DAMN IT!” 

Bowing his head, Naythin balled his hand into a tight fist. Sniffing quietly, he stood and pushed past Tag. “They’re not far. We can follow the tracks from the van on the dirt road.” 

Taking the steps back up to the main floor of the barn, Naythin walked quickly out of the barn. His eyes locked on the Impala as he crossed the yard, slid down the ditch and climbed back out the other side. Digging the keys out, he unlocked the door. Before opening it, he turned and looked back at the barn, his eyes narrowing as he found the tire tracks and followed them through the grass to the road. Turning his head to the left, the direction they’d. just. come. from. he clenched his jaw tight. How could he have not seen the van? It wasn’t like there were other cars on the road. It was the Impala and Tag’s truck, that’s it. How could they have NOT seen it? Damn it! “Tag! Let’s go!” Pulling the door open, Naythin slid behind the wheel, started the engine and backed the car into the overgrown driveway of the farm. Not waiting for Tag, Naythin gunned the engine, the back tires kicking up dirt and rocks as he floored it down the road. Minutes. God. Damn. MINUTES! Slamming his fist against the steering wheel, Naythin pushed his foot down harder on the gas pedal. 

Tag hurried after Naythin. He was right, they could follow the tire tracks, at least for a while anyway, until the sun baked away the evidence that the vamps had ever been there. Shit! He broke out into a full out run, machete in one hand and his rifle slapping against his back with each foot fall as he high tailed it across the yard, down the ditch and up the other side. Unlike Naythin who had only taken the gun that was tucked into his waistband, Tag had to pull his rifle strap over his head and slide it across the seat as well as toss the machete into the back before he could climb into the truck. He started the engine just as he heard the Impala’s engine rev up and the tires growl and kick up dirt and gravel before Naythin took off like a shot down the road.

It had been two months, three days and six hours since Naythin had been so close to finding Dean he could touch him, okay, his blood, but it was still a part of Dean. Not like he was keeping track or anything. Something broke inside Naythin that day. When he’d reached the crossroads and lost the van’s tire tracks, he’d screamed and yelled until his voice was gone. Thankfully, Tag didn’t try and stop him or intervene. After that, he barely spoke. First, because he had not voice but after his throat was healed enough, he just _didn’t_ and again, thankfully, Tag let it go.

After that day, the trail literally disappeared. No more sightings of vamp nests, no vamp activity. Hell, they couldn’t even _find_ a vampire to interrogate. No one was talking. Naythin followed Tag as he pulled into the parking lot of a run down motel off some road. God, he didn’t even know where they were anymore. Turning the engine off, he slumped back in the seat as Tag went inside the office to get them a room. Closing his eyes, the image of that small room in that barn in Kansas was on constant repeat in his head. They’d been so close. 

Walking out of the motel office, Tag paused in front of the Impala and waited for Naythin to notice him there, even with his eyes closed, a Hunter would notice. He held up the two room keys before walking one over to Naythin’s driver’s side window and handing it to him. “It’s room 308, I’m gonna go grab us some food and I’ll be back. Um,” he eyed Naythin a minute, “Do me a favor, stay put. Or at least, do me another favor, at least take yer gun an’ a machete if you do go anywhere...alright?” He knew Naythin was losin’ it and he couldn’t blame the guy. The last shred of evidence that there even were vampires was back at the barn in Kansas. “Hey uh, just so ya know, Dean went down this same path too. He uh,” Tag nodded. “Just...hang in there.” Yeah, that sounded like a Father and son speech more than a Hunter to Hunter speech but right now, he knew how close to going off the rails Naythin was, he’d seen the same thing in Dean, so maybe Naythin needed some Fatherly advice. Turning, he walked around the front of his truck to the driver’s side and climbed in. Starting the engine, he backed out of the parking spot and headed down the road to one of the fast food joints they’d passed on the way to the motel. 

Naythin waited for Tag to leave before getting out of the car and opening the trunk. Lifting the false bottom, he used Dean’s sawed off shotgun to hold it up as he dug out the machete. Setting it on the bumper, he lowered the false bottom and grabbed his duffel bag. Dropping it on the ground next to his feet, he slammed the trunk lid and pulled out the key. Picking up his duffel bag as well as the machete, he walked to the door of his room. Opening the door, he kicked it closed with his foot. Making his way to the small table, he dropped his bag and machete onto its chipped surface. He didn’t know why they bothered with the machete’s anymore. It wasn’t as if there were any vampires around. They’d talked to other Hunters who told them the same thing. No vamps. Anywhere.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Naythin tossed it on top of his duffel bag and sat on the edge of the bed. Lifting both hands, he raked his fingers through his hair. Huffing softly, he couldn’t help but smirk. His hair was growing out. After four months of no haircuts, it was almost as long as it had been when he’d been taken. Shaking his head, Naythin cleared his throat. Getting to his feet, Naythin walked around the bed toward the bathroom. The sound of his cell phone going off had him rerouting back to the table and digging it out of his jacket pocket. Looking at the caller ID, Naythin frowned when it said UNAVAILABLE. He stared down at the screen for a few seconds before hitting the green accept call button as he raised the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Naythin? Bobby.” 

“Bobby?!? What the hell, man? Where have you been? Why the FUCK haven’t you called!” Naythin started pacing the room as he let the elder Hunter have it. 

“Calm down! Just...calm down. I know I should’a called or...something. I just got back to the States a few hours ago.” 

“Just got back? Where the hell did you go?”

“France.” 

“Wait...did you? Did you say...France?” Naythin stopped in the middle of the room. His jaw hung open as he stared at the floor. 

“You heard right. I’ve been tryin’ to find Violet. Needless to say...I came up empty. A few leads that didn’t pan out but, yeah. Nothin’.” 

Walking over to the table, Naythin pulled out a chair and dropped into it. “We haven’t had much luck either. Tag an’ me...we came close, damn close. Like...within minutes close a couple months ago but...nothin’ since. It’s like every vampire has left the country or something.” 

“I know, son. Look, jus’...keep yer head on straight, ya hear me? Don’ go doin’ anything stupid.” 

“I’m not gonna do anything stupid, Bobby.” _Not yet anyway._ “We came so close. So damn close.” Shaking his head, Naythin leaned back in the chair. 

“Yeah...I know. You gotta hang in there. Yer gonna find ‘im. He didn’ give up lookin’ fer you. I know you won’ give up lookin’ for Dean. None of us will. Is uh...is Tag around?”

“No. He went to get some food. We jus’ stopped for the night. Hell, I don’ even know where we are. Hold on…” Pushing to his feet, Naythin walked over to the nightstand between the two beds. Pulling open the drawer, he took out the small notepad. “We’re at the Capitol Hill Motel just outside Little Rock. Huh...Arkansas.” 

“Okay. Well, keep me updated an’ I’ll do the same. Tell Tag to call if he needs anything.” 

“I will, Bobby and uh...thanks. Fer...you know...the France...thing.” 

“No thanks needed. Take care, son.” 

Nodding, Naythin ended the call on his end. Without even thinking about it, Naythin sat on the edge of the bed and let his body fall backwards onto the mattress. One arm raised to cover his eyes as the other rested lightly on his stomach.


End file.
